Falling For the Bad Boy
by MusaRiven125
Summary: I, Stella, had a crush on Brandon when I was 9, because he was the cutest boy I know. But things took a turn when I finally told him that I liked him, but what did he do? He humiliated me, in front of the whole school, so I got bullied, and I left. Many years later, I came back, and vowed myself to never fall for him again. He's a bad boy, but I wasn't letting him go so easily...
1. Chapter 1: Talk about awkward!

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 1: Talk about awkward!**

* * *

**A/N: First ever Stella and Brandon story! So it probably won't be that good. :) **

**Brandon isn't in this chapter yet, though. Just wait...**

* * *

"Yes! I WON! Suck on that, Carter!" I yelled triumphantly, standing up and throwing my hands in the air as I stuck my tongue out at Carter. He dabbed his hands to his eyes as if he was crying like a three year old.

_Childish, I know_.

"B-but... Stellie!" Carter fake sobbed, causing me to laugh the hell out of myself. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he directed a playful glare at me.

_Why was Carter acting like this? _

Well, my friend, he just lost the game of checkers for the first time, _ever_. And to think he lost it to ME, even though it was my first time playing it. _What a bummer_.

"How the hell did you beat me if it's your first time? And, I'm like the best at this game! This is... YOU CHEATED!" he accused, pointing a finger at me.

"I did not!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "I just happen to be better at it than you."

"I _hate_ you." he huffed out. I sighed. I pouted at him and crept slowly towards him, kneeling down to look straight into his eyes.

"Aw, come on! You didn't mean that! R-right...?" I frowned, feeling slightly upset about this. I bent down, but still remained in my standing up position, as Carter was sat in front of me on the sofa. I placed my hands on my knees as I pouted at him.

To make things clearer, Carter Richardson, here, is my best friend. Well, technically my brother's, but I'm still close to him because he's just as sweet as an apple pie.

Oh, and he hates it when I say that. Carter's the rebellious, egoistic, player, who's 17 years old in my High School, but I've got to agree with the rest of the female population, Carter is_ fine_. Yeah, sure, he's hot. I'll give that to him, but he constantly teases me all the time, in a playful way. That's how we get along. Despite him being that guy who's been with loads of girls, he's actually really fun to be around.

His short black hair was messy today, which only boosted his stunning appearance, and his grey eyes looked timidly around, trying to avoid my gaze. Wait a second... is he _blushing_?

OH MY GOD. This has got to be the first time he's blushed, _ever_. And I just witnessed it!

_Where's my god damn camera when I need it?!_

"You're blushing." I pointed out, a sly grin on my face. Knowing Carter, he'd probably scowl at me and flip me off, but to my complete surprise, he blushed darker. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"S-Stellie..." he stammered my nickname he gave me nervously, trying to look at anything but me. I remained in my bent down position in front of him as I raised an eyebrow. Again, god damn it, why didn't I bring my camera and capture this perfect moment?

"The way you're b-bent down..." he choked out, trying his hardest to look up at my eyes instead of below. Wait, what?

"I can perfectly see a good view of your boob-"

"CARTER!" I shrieked, instantly jumping from my bent down position and slapping my hands over my chest. I bet my face is burning 50 shades of red right now.

_This is so embarrassing. _

He was trying his best to avoid looking, I see, that's why he was blushing. I was a bit grateful that he respected that and at least tried not to look, but...

"Although," he drawled out, a smirk on his face, "They are big and might I say, are very-"

"CARTER!" I hissed again, knowing my face was getting darker.

_This is so embarrassing. This is so embarrassing. This is so-_

"What's going on here?!" I heard my brother's voice, causing me and Carter to flinch in surprise. My brother stood near the door of the living room, a coke in his hands.

If my brother caught Carter inwardly staring at me... in that way, he'd kill Carter in a heartbeat. Not literally, of course, but he can be very over-protective.

"NOTHING!" Carter shouted out of nowhere, still blushing, and I would have grinned at how cute he looked if I wasn't still taken aback about what happened. Talk about _awkward_.

My brother raised an eyebrow and sighed, walking towards us as he eyed the checkers board, "Who won?"

I still wasn't able to speak so I remained silent. Sky is my twin brother, but I'm unfortunately 10 minutes later at birth which made him become this older, over-protective brother around me. And let me tell you again, he's _very over-protective_. Heck, he doesn't even let me date until I'm properly 23. I mean, come on!

We both recently turned 17 last month. Sky looks like me, I guess, with shoulder length blonde hair a shade lighter than mine, and ocean blue eyes. He's also pretty muscular.

I, however, have long blonde hair which was a shade darker, and my skin was slightly tanner than his, and my eyes are the complete opposite of his- They were a honey-golden colour.

I broke out of my thoughts when Carter coughed awkwardly, "Stellie did, _apparently_."

"YES! You admitted it!" I grinned, causing him to roll his eyes.

"My little sister beat you at CHECKERS?! At her first time, too! That's amazing!" Sky cheered, high-fiving me.

I ignored the fact he called me 'little'. I secretly hated it.

"Fuck you, _both of you_." Carter scowled, crossing his arms in front of his chest in annoyance.

Well, here it goes again. I walked towards him and slung my arm around him, briefly placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "Awe! Cartie-Boo is upset!"

Sky burst out in laughter and I joined along. But what shocked me was when I took a glance at Carter, he had touched his cheek where I kissed him and smirked to himself, his face turning a light shade of red.

_Weird_.

But I shook it off.

...

It's been one whole week since that great game of checkers with Carter, and now I felt like my whole world is crashing down on me. I felt...

_Sad_ would be an understatement.

I felt _terrible_, that I wanted to just start thrashing around and scream out, 'NO' all day. This wasn't fair. I don't want to move there, I just... I can't.

_Not again_.

I sobbed quietly as I slung my pink jumper over myself, and then stepped out of my empty room, which now looked dull and echoes could be heard when you talk. My brother was outside; talking with Carter- The person I'll miss the most, along with my other best friend, Nova.

We were _**moving**_.

To a completely different state, different house, different school. And to make things even worse than it was? We're moving to _California_.

I was totally against the idea of moving. I started yelling and crying about it, because it would mean leaving the only things that kept me happy- My friends, and here. We currently lived in Washington, where my life had took a different turn.

I originally lived in California, heck, I was born there. I hated my life then. But I then moved to Washington at the age of 11, which is where we currently lived, and I've been so happy here.

Until I found out we had to move back to where my childhood was a nightmare.

As I reached outside, Sky glanced at me and sighed, "Come on, Stell, It won't be that bad."

I scoffed and looked into Carter's eyes, which were filled with sorrow, "Easy for you to say, idiot, everyone at school loves you, god damn it!"

The thing I was scared the most about moving there was the school. That was the main reason I hated it, but I didn't like thinking about it. I walked towards Nova and briefly hugged her, as she comforted me and tried to tell me that it was going to be okay.

I know it wasn't.

"Come on, kids, we're going in a minute!" I heard mom say, causing me to close my eyes and shake my head. No, I'm not ready yet. This can't be happening.

Sky glanced at me and then went inside the Taxi, where our parents were. I turned around to face Carter this time, and he looked miserable as he stared at me.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Stellie." He whispered, a train of emotions flashing through his eyes. I've never seen Carter like this, that it made me want to cry even more.

I was caught by surprise when he pulled me into his warm embrace, which felt like forever, but I leaned in and hugged him back. Heck, I'll miss him even more. Life without Carter Richardson is just... empty.

"I'll miss you more, Cart." I sighed in sadness.

I'll definitely miss this egoistic, cocky, sexy, playful jerk. I'll miss his stubborn, carefree attitude and his sarcastic sense, which always seemed to brighten up my mood whenever I was down. Honestly... I love him- for being him.

"Promise me you'll see me again?" he said softly, pressing a gentle warm kiss on my neck, causing me to shiver in surprise. His eyes were staring directly into mine- Sorrow, anger and love in them. I couldn't utter out a single word when his lips pressed softly against mine, just for a few seconds, leaving me speechless. But to my complete disappointment, he quickly pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Promise."

But we broke our embrace when my mom told me to get in the car again. I stared up into Carter's beautiful grey eyes, as he leaned down closer to my face.

_What's he doing?_

He placed a soft, lingering kiss on my forehead as his eyes clouded with tears, but he closed his eyes right after and mumbled a soft 'goodbye'. I wanted to break down, again.

...

When I was child, I was that girl who constantly wore baggy clothes, glasses, wore braces, and had messy hair. I was that one girl, who sat at the back of the class with her head in her book, too intrigued with the lessons to care about anything. So just like that, people stereo-typed me as a nerd.

Was I really a nerd?

No, I wasn't. I'm not exactly that smart, I didn't have good grades. But just because I was quiet and looked the way I was, didn't mean I was a nerd. I didn't really care about anything, and I only had one best friend- Bloom. But I was still classified as a nerd. So why did they call me that? Because I looked like one. Plain, simple.

And that was when a dramatic change happened to me at the age of 9, the cutest boy ever came in school that day, with his tan skin, his short brown hair, messy yet increased his stunning appearance. Instantly, he became the most popular boy in school- just like that. Plus, he was rich too.

His mother is Spanish and his dad is American. Thus, creating this beautiful boy.

So little old me, of course took notice of him. God, he was so gorgeous. But I was still too young to even realise what he was like. So I thought- if he was that good looking, his personality must match, right?

Little did I know that I was wrong.

_So wrong. _

I had a crush on him for years, up until I was 11 years old. As he became older, he became even cuter. I was left in the dark in the space of those two years really- he never noticed me. Never.

But I still had hope in me. I noticed he liked to bully people and he was that one boy who made everyone laugh just by breaking the schools' rules, everyone liked him. He, of course, had many girlfriends, even at that young age, and it broke my heart. But that didn't stop me from confessing my feelings for him.

I've always wanted to tell him how I felt, but I never had the courage to. And anyways, why would a cute boy like him would like a nerd like me? But something clicked in me and I got so frustrated of bottling up these emotions that I decided to step up one day- Despite Bloom's warnings about him being that one boy who liked to bully people.

As far as I know, he hadn't bullied me yet.

So, at the age of eleven, I marched right up to him at lunch, noticing he was sitting in his usual table with the popular people. My brother usually sat with them, but he was sick that day and stayed home. I despised them for years, well, except for my brother, but that boy I had a crush on- He was just_ perfect_.

And that was when I ruined my whole life- I regret it. I never should have made that two-minute speech about how much I liked him. I regret ever confessing to him that I had a crush on him. Stupid, Stella.

Why? Because right after that, he burst out laughing.

Yes, he laughed. Including everyone in the whole god damn lunch hall! While I just stood there like an idiot, my face red. That was the moment I knew I fucked up. What the hell happened next?

He made a 2 minute speech, which at first, I expected to be his acceptance and his confession of liking me. But what did it turn out to be?

The complete opposite. It was _**rejection**_.

He instead, said out loud, how much he always hated me and thought I was gross, just because I was ugly and am a nerd. Everyone in the lunch hall was cheering him on, while stupid Stella just stood there and cries. I _cried_.

Bloom was right; I made a stupid mistake. I never wanted to go to school again. I just ruined my life.

And that's how I got my nickname- Stupid Stella. The next few days everyone kept calling me that, and started bullying me, even. I cried every single day, and the whole school knew about my confession just because that boy was popular. The boy never talked to me after that, though.

I felt humiliated. So I was over the moon when I found out we had to move due to dad's new job. I never wanted to go to California, ever again.

**Brandon Rodriguez**, you cruel, ignorant bastard!

I _liked _you, but now I _hate _you.

"Hey Stell!"

I felt the side of my bed next to me sink down incredibly, causing me to groan.

"Sky, get off of my bed! You weigh a ton!" I shrieked, glaring at my brother who lied down next to me on my double bed, a sly grin on his face.

"A ton in muscles, not fat." He pointed out, flexing his biceps in front of me, causing me to cringe. "I bet a lot of girls would fall for me the moment I step into our new school."

Cocky jerk. Why oh why does HE have to be my twin brother?

I released a sigh and lied back down, closing my eyes, "I don't want to go to school, Sky."

Sky never did find out about the people who bullied me. I always avoided him when I was at school, meanwhile everyone crowded around me and called me names, doing cruel stuff like that. But I knew Sky would kill Brandon in a heartbeat if he ever found out, and if he wasn't his best friend.

Perks of being popular, huh.

He furrowed his eyebrows but then rolled his eyes, "If it's about being popular, don't worry, and having me as a brother will make you known anyway."

I was about to say something when he added, "But Stell, you've always looked pretty to me, despite you wearing those stuff all those years ago. But you never wear it anymore, right? You look different now, you look beautiful. Plus, you hanging out with Carter all those years made you more lively, perky and loud! And rebellious like him! Don't worry about it."

I sighed, knowing he was right. The braces were off, I no longer wore glasses- Not that I ever needed them anyways- I now wore more girly clothing due to hanging out with Nova over the years, and my personality changed drastically because hanging out with Carter meant you'd be exactly like him.

Minus the player part. I had a few boyfriends, but that was about it.

True, I no longer liked books, now wore makeup and acted girly, I guess. I looked different too, and I was talkative. My brother's words seemed to comfort me a little, and made me perk up a bit.

"You're right." I said, a smile slowly forming on my face, "It'll be okay. Yes, it'll be okay!"

"That's the spirit, Stell!" Sky grinned, high fiving me. High school will be starting in a week, and I'd be a Junior there, along with Sky.

I stared up at the ceiling of my new room, as my mind trailed off to my past again.

Bloom could be here. That's a plus. Maybe she hangs out with other girls too. I can't wait to see her; she probably looks different right now. I miss her so much; she was my first ever best friend.

But realisation dawned on me the second I thought about that. I frowned.

If Bloom was going to be there, wouldn't Brandon be there too...

_Shit_.

* * *

**Well, I tried. Hope you liked it! Brandon will be coming soon, don't worry! **

**Review please, if you'd like me to continue it :)**

**\- MusaRiven125**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh my god!

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 2: Oh my god!**

* * *

**This chapter hasn't got much Brandon stuff in it but I promise, he'll have a LOT of parts in chapter 3.**

* * *

I woke up with a horrible start since I found myself lazily staring at my bedroom door, which was constantly being knocked at... for the past 10 minutes.

Whoever is doing it, better watch out, because I'll knock their freaking head for 10 whole minutes and see if they like the sound of it. I groaned as I sat up on my bed, "It's open."

My brother came prancing in, a surprised look on his face, "It was open all along?! I thought it was locked!"

I scowled and glared at him, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "What the hell do you want, idiot? Do you even know what time it is?!"

He chuckled and raised his hands up in defence, "I'm waking you up at 5:30 in the morning since I know you take so_ bloody_ long to even get ready! So I'm sorry I'm waking you up to help you. _Your welcome_." He glared at me right after.

I sighed and ran a hand through my golden locks, which probably looked like a bird's nest right now, "Thanks." I gave him a grateful smile and stood up, "Now get the hell out of my room."

He rolled his eyes as he walked out, "Whatever."

After I quickly showered and brushed my teeth, I wrapped my white robe around myself and ran my hands through my wet hair. After quickly drying it with a hairdryer, I stood up and walked to my closet.

I can't believe it's been a week already being in California. So that means... school starts today. I bit my lip nervously as my eyes trailed over to the window, where the sunlight shone through.

I ended up choosing a plain, baby pink long-sleeved top and tucked it into the black skater skirt I wore and quickly grabbed a pair of ankle-length black boots to match. After applying natural makeup, I observed myself in the mirror and smiled a little. My blonde hair was straight, and down, but was slightly in waves but looked pretty decent, I guess. I think I look pretty good.

I was going to pick out that tiny hot pink crop top to go with the skater skirt but then decided not to since it looked too revealing and I didn't want my first impression to be some type of slut or anything. The top I currently wore didn't reveal my stomach and my arms were pretty much covered. I hastily snatched my phone and shoved it into my bag, now skipping down the stairs.

I sighed in content at the delicious smell of pancakes that hit me.

"Whoa, Stell, you look hot." I suddenly heard my brother say as I sat down on the dining table, "I'd totally bang you if you weren't my baby sister."

I scrunched my nose up in disgust and glared at him, "Ew, Sky! Just... EWW!"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Just kidding."

My brother looked pretty decent too, in a plain shirt and some jeans. Of course, my brother would look hot in anything really, I sadly admit. Girls pine over him every single day. Now imagine all the stuff he'll get when we first enter the school. While he just has this twin sister that looks nothing like him. I sighed.

After eating pancakes, our parents wished us luck on our first day and then Sky and I went in his BMW car, which he and I recently got for our birthday. And we apparently had to share it, considering I couldn't drive. High school wasn't far away, just 15 minutes or so. I suddenly felt nervous as we approached closer, but my brother kept reassuring me that it'll be okay.

_What if Brandon Rodriguez is here?_

I shudder at that thought and shook my head to shake away my thoughts. Just thinking about the boy who I used to have a crush on but rejected me in the worst way possible just made me shiver in slight fear and nervousness. He won't be there. I just hope.

After we got our schedules, I roamed around the extremely full halls with Sky right next to me, practically glaring at every boy who stares at me. I only blush, and keep telling Sky to stop it but he was too much into this over-protective brother mode. We found out we only had 3 classes the same as each other and he nearly forced the reception lady to change it so we would have _all _the classes the same, but unfortunately, it couldn't be changed.

"Sky, I'll be fine." I groaned, staring up at him as we stood in front of the door of my first class. "Just go to your class, now. Otherwise we'll both be late."

He scowled and shook his head. I glared at him until he finally releases a sigh and nods reluctantly, "Fine, I'll go. But I'll meet you at break, okay?"

After giving him a nod, he eyes me for another few seconds before finally going away. I smiled a little at how he was protective of me. It's quite sweet, actually. But the idiot just made me late. Great.

I knocked on the door with shaky hands, and gulped when the door is opened. Don't be nervous Stella, it's just a school.

Yeah, a school in California, which is the last freaking place I would want to be in right now.

"Hello there," a man who looked around 30 stands in front of me, a grin on his face. "I take it you're new?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered slowly, avoiding everyone's gaze as they let out a quiet laugh. He gestured for me to enter and then he made a small introduction to them about how I'm new and should be treated well here, oh, and his name is Mr White.

"So... would you care to give us a quick introduction about yourself?" Mr White asked, beaming at me.

I gaped at him and gulped nervously. _This is what I've been afraid of_. "What?"

"I said," he glanced around the class and back to me, "Tell us about yourself."

I bit my lip as I let my gaze fall to the ground, wanting to avoid the many eyes on me. After a few more long quiet moments and a frustrated sigh from the teacher, I decided to just reveal my name. "I'm Stella."

"Can you tell us more?" Mr White immediately asked, a tired tone which I quickly caught onto.

If he is frustrated of waiting for me to tell about myself, then why the hell is he still asking for more? I actually didn't want to give an introduction in front of the whole class, to be honest.

"Nope." I said carelessly, popping the 'p' which made him even more annoyed. Snickers erupt from the students.

"_Stella_, you must give us an introduction about yourself." He already hates me. I know it. I sighed in boredom and simply stayed quiet.

I was actually very nervous and wasn't prepared to talk in front of the class. This was California, where the terrible events of my childhood happened. Did you really expect me to be confident right now?

Flashes of the horrid events that used to take place here flashed through my eyes, and I winced and let my eyes close tightly as the teacher sighed impatiently.

"Stella, for the thir-"

"Mr _Black_, stop being a _prick_ for once and just let her be. She doesn't want to do it, so stop pressuring her. _She's new for fucksake_."

My head snapped up and my eyes widened to the voice. Oh my gosh, did someone really say that?! Who would ever be brave enough to say something as bad as THAT to a teacher?! And they _defended _me!

My eyes stop when I've found that person who defended me, and I couldn't contain the grin that came onto my face. Oh my god, he's hot, too. Practically a Diego Barrueco look-alike!

He has that typical dangerous bad boy look, dark hair which almost appeared black and eyes that were the brightest shade of blue I've ever seen. He had a few tattoos and damn, he was muscular and fit, too! With the handsome face to match.

Yup, definitely like Diego, except for the eyes, as Diego has brown ones.

"_Ryder_," Mr White growled, glaring into the boy's direction. I could see Mr White's face fuming red with anger.

"_Black_." 'Ryder' drawled out in a sarcastic manner, causing laughs to erupt from everyone.

"For the hundredth time," Mr White seethes, still glaring at the boy, "It's Mr _White_, not _Black_. And you just earned yourself another 45 minutes detention!"

"Whatever, Mr _Black_." 'Ryder' sighs carelessly, rolling his eyes. I gaped at him and lowered my eyes to the ground. I felt sorry that he had to have detention simply because he was trying to defend me.

"There is no need to give detention to-"

"Unfortunately, you'll have to be sitting next to the ever so lovely Mr Ryder over there, as it is the only empty seat." Mr White explained, sarcastically, and cutting me off from my sentence.

I sighed and slowly walked towards Ryder, who had his muscular arms spread out lazily in the air as his body was slouched down in a bored position. I felt many curious eyes as I walked. I did glance at a few cute guys, and also caught some girls glaring at me. I finally sat down and let out another sigh of relief.

I've stood at the front for like 15 freaking minutes because of that asshole of a teacher. After that little catastrophe, Mr White continued discussing about some school shit.

"Hey," I heard a husky voice next to me say, and my eyes widened slightly when I realised Ryder was the one who said that.

"Hi, uhh..." I trailed off, aware as his amused eyes stared at me for my nervousness, "Ryder, right?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p' like I did earlier and then smiling a little, "I'm Luke Ryder. Black just keeps calling me by my surname."

_Luke Ryder_. What a hot name, I thought. But quickly shook my head and frowned guiltily.

"Thanks so much for defending me right there.. _Luke..._" I explained, eyeing him nervously, "But you didn't have to do it. I mean, you got detention..."

He then chuckled, and it was the most beautiful sound ever, "Don't worry, Stella. I'm used to it. I've had like 200 detentions already."

He's so badass, and looks like those rebels who go against the rules and have no care in the world. I'm even surprised that he's talking to me. He's so attractive, too. Nova would totally like a guy like him.

"Really?" I questioned in disbelief, "And you haven't got kicked out yet?"

He shrugs carelessly, "I have my ways around things."

I laughed and shook my head, "I'm still wondering why you're even talking to a girl like me."

He frowns and notices me looking over at the 'plastics' kinds of girls which I assumed would be the normal girls he'd talk to. Me, I'm just a nerd as I used to be named, but I look nothing like one and I am not one. But still...

"Why? You're gorgeous, Stella. And I'm talking to you since you sound pretty cool." He smiles warmly at me, making my heart flutter. I tried to fight the blush that crept on my face.

"Welcome to this shithole of a school with all the twats they call teachers, Stella." He smirks, offering his hand to shake. I shook it and laughed with him.

I think I'm going to like it here.

* * *

It was now break time, and I nervously fidgeted around with my bag as I walked in the empty halls. When I reached the doors to the Cafeteria, I instantly caught onto how loud it was in break, and now imagined what it would be at lunch. Probably a lot worse.

I stood by the front of the doors and scanned through the masses of loud, wild students who were laughing, talking, playing or eating. Where the hell is my brother?

I really should have agreed when Luke asked me whether I wanted to come along with him and his group of friends for break, but I politely refused and told him my twin brother would be with me.

And I can't freaking find him. Ugh, seriously Sky?

I then proceeded on my way to find him and ended up going outside to a small shadowy place where there was trees and grass in sight. I suddenly bumped into someone causing me to fall to the ground. God, Stella, you are such a klutz!

The person who I had bumped into had apparently been a girl and she now had her hand extended towards me with a small smile on her face. What is she doing? She then pushed her hand further towards me and realisation dawned on me and I immediately take it as she helps me up.

"I'm so sorry I bumped into you!" I apologised, thinking she'd be one of those bratty bitches who would start whining about how they broke a nail.

I'm not a brat, but sadly, I would freak out myself if I had broken a nail.

"It's alright," she chuckles, staring at me like she had seen me somewhere and I took this chance to look at her. Her beautiful red curls went down her waist, with her milky skin that shone brightly in the sun, and she had large blue eyes, overall, she was very pretty wearing that pair of dark skinny jeans and a baby blue tank top.

Realisation occurs to me. Oh. My. GOSH. I... is she...

"You're new, right?" she questions, smiling softly at me, "I'm-"

"Bloom!" I exclaimed, making her eyes go wide.

"How'd you know that?" she raised an eyebrow, but her expression was still genuine and friendly.

"Do you not recognise me?" I ask, feeling a tad bit hurt, but then realise that I have, in fact, look completely different than the old Stella a few years ago. I can't really blame her. Unlike me, she hadn't changed much, only grew prettier.

"S-Stella...?" she mumbles quietly, and when I perk up at that, her eyes widened, "Oh my, are you... are you really _Stella Solaria_?!"

I nodded frantically, and before I knew it, she pulled me in for a bone-crushing best friend hug.

_I've finally reunited with my best friend. _

"God, I've missed you, so much!" she grins, and continues rambling on about that. I told her about how much I missed her too. We keep talking and catching up as we simply walked ahead carelessly.

I didn't miss the many eyes that stared at me curiously on the way, though. We then approach a frantic-looking brunette with tan skin and caramel coloured hair.

"Stella, this is Flora Linphea, one of my BFF's. She's the sweetest and kindest person, _ever_." Bloom introduced, and I shook hands with the shy Flora. She's beautiful, and seems shy and sweet.

"Stella Solaria." I grinned.

"Where's Musa?" Bloom questioned her, looking a bit worried and I furrowed my eyebrows at the name 'Musa'. Who is she...?

Flora sighs nervously and averted her gaze to some random direction, "Kyle drove her angry, _again_."

Amusement clouded through Bloom's eyes, "He really can't stop bothering her, can he?"

Bloom and Flora then ushered me to walk with them and we approached an area near the Cafeteria, where loads, I mean, loads of people sat at the table and some standing around. They were all good looking, boys and girls, so I immediately assumed one thing:

_They're the popular people. _

"Why can't you get the fuck away from me?!" I heard a loud snarl, causing me to look up and see a blue-haired girl glaring at a boy who took a seat next to her. He had a smirk on his face.

"But, why? Musa, I only want to sit next to you!" he exclaims, pouting, but the cocky smirk was still there. He had dark blonde hair, and was hot actually.

"WE BROKE THE FUCK UP!" the blue haired girl shouts, who I assume was Musa, fury clouding her eyes, "Get that through your thick fucking head, _Kyle_!"

Right, so, hot Blondie is Kyle, I see.

That Musa girl sure does swear a lot. And I mean it, a lot. That girl has some power and is confident and careless about what people see in her, and I think I like that. I wouldn't have the balls to even shout like that, let alone yell swear words as bad as that. Kyle is so whipped. He seems to be that annoying ex-boyfriend.

"But I only wanted to sit next to you!" Kyle shouts, "And I never agreed to this 'break up' anyways!"

The popular group of people seem amused by Musa's rant, and they cheered her on which made me laugh a little. Kyle just sat there whilst staring at his ex with a smirk on his face that I want to slap off, so badly. But, it was pretty funny, you know.

"Why don't you just shove your tiny dick up your fucking ass and leave me alone, got it?!" Musa growls, a smirk on her face. You go, girl. I smiled.

I then noticed a hot muscular boy with magenta hair sitting a few seats away with a proud smirk on his face as he stared at Musa.

"Musa's our friend." Flora said, smiling a bit, "I know she's too much with all the shouting and swear words but you've got to learn to love her bravery and confidence you-"

"Hey," I smiled, waving my hand dismissively, "I like her already, anyway."

"Tiny?!" Kyle exclaims in disbelief, "My D is not-"

"Just fuck off, Kyle." Musa sighs in frustration, now standing up and walking towards us like nothing happened.

She then eyed Bloom and Flora and grinned slightly, "Hey, girls."

When she turned to me, she narrowed her eyes, "You must be new.." she muttered, and Bloom cut in.

"She's Stella Solaria, Muse, my best friend since birth." Bloom grinned. That seemed to make Musa perk up and smile at me.

"Musa Melody." She says.

"You're confident, girl, that Kyle guy is so whipped. You're amazing!" I grinned, causing her to smirk.

"Well, it's me, after all." she replied, causing all of us to laugh.

I found out Musa's mostly American but is a quarter Asian, with her long, straight dark hair that shone midnight blue in the sun, white milky skin, azure blue eyes and a tall, perfect figure. She's beautiful.

I also found out Flora's three quarters Latin, too, and like I explained earlier, she's also gorgeous and has emerald green eyes. Bloom's British and part American. While me, being the only one who is fully American.

It took me a moment to realise they're popular.

They're not the only popular ones, though. Many of the popular people usually go in groups of 5, but when you put all of them together there'd be over 20.

"We have our own little group, just the three of us," Bloom explained, and then smiled at me, "And now four. Welcome, Stells!"

"Yeah!" Musa exclaims excitedly, high-fiving me.

Oh my god, does this mean I'm _popular_? I smile to myself. Score one for Stella.

But I still have one thought in mind:

Where in the bloody hell is my idiot of a brother?!

"You'll love it here, Stells." Bloom smiled genuinely, as Flora and Musa nodded in agreement.

"I hope so..." I trailed off, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Hey there, _hot stuff_," a husky, sexy voice whispered seductively from behind me, causing me to flinch in surprise.

Slowly, my friends started turning around and I watched them warily, still debating whether I should turn around or not. When I fully turned around, my jaw dropped.

Holy-_fucking_-shit.

His soft brown hair; messily styled in a sexy way making him more appealing.

His eyes; the delicious colour of chocolate, shining brightly in interest and cheekiness. The beautiful, most perfect eyes that I could ever land on, probably attracting the whole of the female population.

His skin; appearing smooth and tanned in a light caramel colour due to his Spanish heritage, was flawless and perfect.

His body; muscular and hard, with strong biceps and a sexy mouth-watering set of 6 pack abs that was clearly visible under that white shirt of his that clung tightly to his skin.

His lips; a luscious shade of dark pink, almost red, but so appealing and soft that I repressed the urge to kiss him. The flirtatious smirk on it made it so... so much hotter.

_I think you get it now_. The tall boy, who stood in front of me right now, was flawless, perfect, and handsome.

Probably the sexiest guy I've ever laid eyes on. He'll be the death of me, like he is already the death of every single girl out there.

But the worst _fucking_ part of it all?

"Brandon Rodriguez." I whispered breathlessly, my eyes widening in shock.

* * *

**Well, I tried, again. Do tell me if you want me to continue or not, as I want to write a Musa/Riven story again if this story isn't that good. **

**Review please :)**

**\- MusaRiven125**


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge is sweet

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 3: Revenge is sweet**

* * *

"Brandon Rodriguez." I whispered breathlessly, my eyes widening in shock.

A sudden wave of nervousness washed over me, consuming me in this little cocoon of agitation that I couldn't even think about escaping. My breath hitched incredibly and my palms felt sweaty as they rested at my sides.

Before I could register what was happening, he took a confident step forward, his desirable pink lips pulled up into a smug grin, only enhancing his handsome features even more.

"You know my name." He stated, matter-of-factly, the smirk evident on his face, "Oh, of course you do! _Who am I kidding?_ Every single female here would certainly know the_ hottest_ boy in school."

I clenched my fists to my sides, my lips curling up into a snarl. What a_ cocky_ little _bastard_!

I suddenly had the urge to destroy that pretty freaking face of his with a single punch of my fist; but I took slow deep breaths and suppressed it. _This is my first day; I don't want to cause any trouble_.

I opened my mouth to argue back, but when I did, I couldn't utter out a single word. I was completely frozen in my place, and my voice felt like it disappeared. I cursed mentally before moving my gaze to the ground, feeling his eyes staring intently at me.

"When I heard about the new girl, I didn't expect her to be _this _hot." He chuckled, bringing me out of my thoughts. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up, his gaze capturing mine and not letting it go. I felt a strange sensation of heat crawling up my cheeks due to what he described me as, but I took in a steady breath in and unclenched my fists.

"What do you want?" I questioned steadily, my eyes trained directly into his brown ones.

He's probably going to torture me with insults all over again. Just like the events of my childhood; it's going to happen, all of it, as a repeat. And what do I feel?

_Terrified_.

This was what I feared the most; facing the boy I used to have a crush on but effectively hating him after he rejected me in the worst way possible. I felt humiliated all my childhood life, but I wasn't going to let it happen again. _Ever_.

"What do I want?" he drawled out, a wicked smile touching his lips, "_You_."

The confident facade I had on completely vanished as I desperately tried to break my gaze from his, but he captured me, leaving me frozen on the spot. _You_. What did he mean by that? Was he flirting with me?

"What's your name, _babe_?" his attractive, husky voice murmured, sending unrecognisable shivers down my body. I took in a deep breath, wanting to flee away from this scene right now.

But what held me down? His _question_. He asked for my name. Then that means...

He doesn't recognise me?! How can he not recog- Of course he wouldn't recognise me. I look totally different than the nerdy Stella all those years ago. Now I'm just... me. I'm just Stella, but I've changed. I look, think and my personality is different now.

I wasn't the same nerdy Stella he knew; and I could take this to my advantage.

"It's none of your _fucking _business." I growled out, taking a small step backwards.

Brandon looked taken aback for a few seconds; his irritating and cocky facade vanishing like it never appeared on him. His expression only unveiled surprise, something I've never seen on him all my life. Not even when we were kids.

It's kind of scary, really. But deep down, I knew this was still the same Brandon. The Brandon I hate.

Despite him having more masculine, handsome features, and a fit, mouth-watering body to go along with it, he's still the same kid I recognise since we were little. Some parts of fetus Brandon who was this cute, good-looking, mischievous little rebel was still in this cocky, irritating, hot, obnoxious and conceited jerk. He's still there, and I know it.

_Oh my god, I just called Brandon a _fetus_! Basically describing a younger Brandon. _

That sounds super adorable! But then he'd probably kill me if I've ever said that out loud or even thought about calling him that. For sure.

"Ooh, _feisty_, I _like_ it." He remarked, a smirk on his face that I wanted to so badly slap off, but probably will never have the courage to.

"I _love_ it, in fact. I think we're going to get along _fine_, _sunshine_." He grinned.

I suppressed the urge to shout, '_Omg, that_ _rhymes_', because I knew that I'd just make a fool of myself. I'm just too used to saying that to my brother and now I felt eager to fulfil my urge. But, maybe I shouldn't do that...

I scoffed at his remark and took a threatening step towards him, despite not knowing where this sudden burst of confidence came from, "Oh, _really_?"

The smug grin fell back onto his face, and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him when he involuntarily shivered after my step towards him and my burst of confidence.

"Sunshine, I suggest you'd stop doing that before I easily lose control." He demanded, but there was this touch of amusement in his voice, "I mean, you wouldn't really want me to kiss you right here, right now, in front of _everyone_, right?"

I gasped at his sudden words, and felt my heart unusually increase its speed. Lose control? Kiss?

What.

The.

What the hell does that mean? Was he really going to- oh god. _Oh god_. Seriously, oh my freaking god!

If or when he finds out that I'm Stella, I'm sure he'd be all 'eww' on me instead of this opposite. Brandon freaking Rodriguez is _ flirting_ with me. He's_ interested _in me. It felt scary and foreign. Almost unreal.

But I wanted this, right? This is what I've always dreamt of; for Brandon Rodriguez to be interested in me. But after that horrid thing he did to me, I wasn't going to fall for him easily and get my heart broken again for it.

This cocky, arrogant, irritating Brandon is now a heartbreaker, I've noticed. He's a_ player_.

And now his words finally hit me.

I slowly looked up, gulping as I did so, now finally realising how many eyes were concentrated on us. _Holy shit_. Nervousness and fright caught up to me, again. The people who watched us were all silent, just the students' gaze trained intently on us. While I felt like storming away in fear; Brandon acted as if the scene we were making was _nothing_.

_Seriously, dude? _

"But, I guess I won't mind." he snickered, taking a few steps towards me while I stood frozen in place; "I've done this all the time. I'm sure it won't be different. Just a kiss, and anyways, you're hot. Actually the hottest girl I've seen, yet."

_I'm not just some piece of trash he can toy with_.

I didn't let his words effect me this time, because I was way too concentrated on how close he was to me now. The distance between us was approximately 15.3 centimetres, and if he stepped any closer, then he would be able to...

"Stay the _hell _away from me!" I hissed, finally gaining back my confidence and stepping away from him. My face, I was sure was now pulled up into a threatening glare, my eyes zeroing into the lack of space between us. And then my eyes flitted back up to his; which were now filled with astonishment.

Bloom stood beside me on the right, I almost forgot, and Musa stood on my left with Flora next to her. Bloom is the only one who knew what Brandon did in the past, so she looked pretty panicked and worried for me. She was giving me this look which said, '_You're going to regret this_.'

But I ignored her. Why would I regret this? Brandon's just a piece of arrogant shit anyway.

"Now, now, sunshine-"

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted, fury now taking over me, "Who the_ hell_ do you think you are?!"

I watched as his confident, cocky yet flirty facade dying out, now replaced with an expression of pure anger, as his jaw visibly clenched tightly as if _something_ has seriously pissed him off. He looked so intimidating, like he was going to kill someone. It's his bully side.

And that something that got him extremely pissed must've been me...

_Oh, crap_.

"Who am I?" he chuckled darkly, his eyes growing dangerously dark that I felt like scurrying away, "I'm _Brandon Rodriguez_, the hottest and most popular guy in school who could have _**any**_ girl he wanted. And I mean it, _**any**_."

I snorted at his remark and shook my head, "_Any_? Looks like I'm not one of them. I'll _**never**_ fall for you. Not your cold, selfish heart I'm not!"

I felt like slapping my hands over my mouth right there for blurting that out. I seriously have to kill this confidence that I suddenly obtained.

"Think again, sunshine." He hissed darkly, placing on a fake smug-grin. Now I actually preferred his none-fake ones. "You'll be with me in no time."

"In your _fucking_ dreams, _Rodriguez_." I growled out, pushing Bloom's hand away when she reached out to me.

"I'll definitely see _you _in my dreams." He snickered, his eyebrows rising at me when I clenched my fists tightly again. The dark look never left his eyes.

I cursed under my breath, causing him to raise an eyebrow and that look of shock reappeared on his face as I took a step back and stomped away, leaving the sound of my heels clicking on the floor. I was going to leave, for sure.

"Oh, and one more thing," I growled, turning around to face him, capturing a few more gazes of the people who stared at us, "_**Go to hell**_."

* * *

After the huge scene with Brandon, I had skipped away to the next class, which was luckily the same class Sky would be in. He was supposed to meet me in break, but he wasn't there. I bit my lip in worry as I took a seat in one of the chairs at the back of the classroom.

_Where the hell is my brother?_

"Hey! New girl!" a boy's voice interrupted me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see a fit boy standing in front of me, a smirk on his face, "That was epic! Brandon was _so_ whipped!"

He offered his hand for me to high-five it, so I did. A grin spread across my face, "Uhh... thanks?"

"That's never happened before! Damn, we need more girls like you here. You're amazing, new girl." Another boy said, a genuine smile on his face as he stared at me with curiosity.

"You're so cool! Sit with us, sometime?" another different boy questioned, hope in his eyes. A girl stood by them too, who looked pretty cool and genuine as she smiled at me.

I let out a laugh before nodding my head, "Sure, sounds cool."

They laughed a little with me before walking away to obtain their seats. One of them decided to sit next to me, though, but I didn't mind. I then looked down at my table and closed my eyes. This felt amazing, I guess. I felt... _welcomed_.

Maybe teaching Brandon a lesson was the right thing to do, after all. I then felt the seat next to me being hovered over and my eyes widen as big as saucers when I saw who it was.

_Oh my god, it's Brandon. He's going to sit next to me. _

I'm not ready yet! I've just recovered from my huge outburst, and now he's going to be sitting next to me?!

You have no idea how much I wanted to break down after what I did. I felt terrified after what I did, and feared that Brandon would be horrible to me all over again. But I didn't let a tear fall. I faced him, today. He was 'whipped' as the fit guy said. I chuckled at that. I put Brandon in his place so the last thing I should do is break down.

"Move, bro. This is my seat." I looked up to see who said that, and a smile instantly spread across my face at the sight of Luke.

Brandon's eyes zeroed in on him as he grumbled things under his breath, "I don't give a _fuck_ whether this darn seat is yours or not, _Ryder._" His eyes were threatening as they glared at Luke.

"It's next to her," Luke hissed, pointing towards me, "Do you really think she'd want to sit next to _you_? After this morning?"

Brandon's glare directed towards me, now his expression going from angry to absolutely furious that it felt like he was piercing my gaze and murdering me with his eyes, "I didn't know that YOU were sat here! I usually sit here, anyway."

"No one cares, bro." Luke shrugged, looking surprisingly calm but the glare was evident in his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to sit next to this worthless _bitch_ anyway." Brandon growled, before taking a seat at the front. I looked down, feeling a foreign feeling target my chest. It felt like it was being split into pieces and all I could think about was... hurt?

"Don't worry about him." Luke muttered, sliding into the seat next to me, "He's an ass. You probably feel guilty for doing what you did this morning, but trust me, he deserves it. That guy throws away girls after he's used them like Kleenex tissues."

I let a small laugh escape my lips as I stared up at him, "I agree. And guilty, _my ass_. I've only known him for half a day and I could tell he's a jerk."

Well, that's partly untrue. I've known him since we were in kindergarten for Christ's sakes! But I won't tell him that. Plus, Brandon doesn't even know my name yet. He doesn't know that I'm Stella.

Luke chuckled, "Wow... and 'jerk' is an understatement. He's a son of a bit-"

"Stell!"

I mentally cursed under my breath for whoever had said my name- or nickname in this case, and briefly glanced at Brandon to see if he had heard or not, but he was way too busy chatting with a bunch of girls in slutty clothes to hear. Well, that's a relief.

I looked up at the loud voice, and watched as my twin brother finally appears to my aid. Relief comforts me as he sits down on the seat in front of me. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

"Where the hell have you been, Sky?!" I exclaimed, feeling a bit angry at this situation.

Sky had a timid, flustered expression as he looked down, "Well, I might have gotten lost in the school for half an hour whilst trying to find you..."

I burst out laughing at his answer, "I can't believe it... You got... you got lost?!"

Sky scowled before darting his gaze towards Luke who had laughed with me. "You are?"

I noticed Sky's hand clenching tightly and his expression going darker and realisation dawned on me that his over-protective side was coming out. I quickly beat Luke to it, not wanting Sky to beat him up or anything or jump into conclusions.

"He's just a friend, Sky, relax." I explained, looking at Luke, "Luke was the only one who had talked to me in the first class and had shown me directions. He's been kind, and he's a good friend."

Sky visibly relaxed and then nodded at Luke, flashing him a genuine smile, "Nice to meet you, bro, I'm Sky, Stella's twin brother."

"Unfortunately." I added, wiggling my eyebrows as Sky scowled at me.

Luke laughed, "Nice to meet you too, mate. I'm Luke."

* * *

Lunch was nearing, as I walked through the halls of the school in silence. I love lunch. Well, more specifically, I love food. I just can't live without it. And now the smell of pizza was already so appetising to me.

"Hey, Stell! Wait up!"

I turned around to see Musa striding towards me, a genuine smile on her face, "Going to lunch?"

"Yeah." I muttered, smiling a bit.

"Sit with us?" she questioned, and I chuckled and nodded. We then proceeded on our way to the Cafeteria, and we took a seat on the table with Bloom and Flora after we purchased our lunches.

"I literally _cannot _believe what you did this morning." Bloom said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

I looked up, realising she was talking to me. "Yeah... it was pretty crazy."

"_Crazy_?!" she exclaimed, surprised, "That's an understatement! More like absolutely freaking INSANE!" I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why?"

"It's amazing, though." Musa added, fist-pumping me, "You go, girl! You taught that prick a lesson! He's never been stood up like that before!"

"Yeah, well, he crossed over line that should never have been crossed," I muttered, slowly closing my eyes, "I'm just glad that he doesn't recognise me though."

Musa and Flora had confused looks whilst Bloom nodded in understanding. You see, Bloom was the only one who had been with me throughout my childhood years when I had this crush on Brandon. And it seems like she's made friends with Musa and Flora over the years I've left to Washington, so them two probably don't know about what happened all those years ago.

"It's... hard to explain." I mumbled, giving a sheepish grin at Muse and Flo, "But I'll tell you another time. Long story short, Brandon went to the same school as me and Bloom when we were little, and let's just say he was a complete_ jerk_ to me then. But it seems like he doesn't recognise me, after this morning."

"Oh..." Musa and Flora nodded slightly in understanding and didn't question further.

"But, Stella," Bloom winced, taking in a deep breath and looking up at me again, "Brandon, he's... he's changed, a lot. I mean, not that much, but... he's definitely someone you don't want to mess with right now..."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Bloom sighed, exasperated, "It's really hard to explain, but listen to me when I say this. He's dangerous now, you know, a bad boy. Or a player of some sort. I'm just really worried considering you used to have a crush on him, and I just don't want you to fall for him-"

"Hell to the no!" I shrieked, cutting her off, "I'll... I'll _never_ fall for him again." I was hesitant as I said this, and Bloom seemed to catch on that and a look of disbelief crossed over her face.

"I'm serious." I tried to convince her, but she sighed, again.

"He's broke plenty of hearts than you could ever think of, but he still manages to get girls falling for him again," she explained, tiredly, "There's something about him- he's like a magnet. And he'll easily break you once he's finished with you. I'm just worried about you, Stella. Don't get close to him. Otherwise, you'll be in all sorts of trouble since there were also rumours that he does fighting or something. He's just... dangerous. And somebody you can't mess with. I'm just concerned for you..."

I let all of this sink in, despite this feeling of disbelief that I kept having. Do I really believe everything she said about Brandon? Was all this true?

"Just take my advice and try to stay the hell away from him, alright? I don't want him to hurt you if you fall for him. And he might bully you or hurt you if he finds out that you're back..." Bloom whispered in a soothing tone, her eyes showing worry. I was reluctant on what I should do next, as I still had that side where I don't believe these bad rumours about Brandon, but I nodded at her nevertheless.

"And if he ever hurts you, I'll kick his ass." Musa added for her, a serious expression on her face which made me stifle out a chuckle. "Or, even worse, I'll castrate him!"

I laughed even more after she said that.

I drifted my gaze elsewhere as the girls started talking about something along the lines of the science test we were having soon, and sighed deeply.

I pondered about Brandon now; remembering flashbacks of the events of my terrible childhood that I had to endure. I had sort of a good life, but school was just bad for me.

Because of Brandon Rodriguez.

Brandon seemed to like me this morning. He flirted with me, for god's sake!

But still, he might have seen me as another one of those girls he'd probably want to hook up with. Just another girl he'd use for a week and then dump away like it was nothing. He's probably never had a serious girlfriend before. He's not ready for commitment, and he's never loved someone before. He always had girls loving him, but he doesn't care about them and just leaves them.

_He's never fallen in love with anyone. _

So maybe...

Just maybe...

Could I use this to my advantage? Could I get Brandon to actually fall in love with me, and I could leave him like he usually does with other girls?

So that he could have a taste of his own medicine? So that he can finally realise what he is doing is wrong?

He needs to fall for someone, and they have to leave him like he does with girls. Then he'll know what it feels like. What if feels like to have your heart broken, seeing as he breaks hearts as if it was nothing, every week. Could I...

_Could I be that someone? _

_He'd hurt me after all. So what's the wrong in this? I knew this was risky, to make the bad boy fall in love with me and then I'd have to break his heart like he does all the time. I just need to make sure__** I **__won't be the one to fall for __**him**__. That's all. _

A thought ran through my mind, and I gulped nervously.

Could I possibly get...

_**Revenge?**_

* * *

**Was it okay? **

**I know Brandon wasn't in this chapter much, but I promise he'll be in the next few chapters a lot. And of course Stella and Brandon will eventually become closer very soon ;) **

**P.S. Brandon isn't a bad person in this story, it's just everyone thinks he is, but he's not. I promise he'll be better soon and with Stella too. Can't wait to get more into this whole 'revenge' idea. **

**Hope you liked it! Review if you wish :)**

**\- MusaRiven125**


	4. Chapter 4: Screw my life

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 4: Screw my life**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I woke up the next day, muffling out groans of protest when the light of the sun shone through the windows. _Damn_. I was so tired yesterday that I even forgot to close the damn blinds. I hate the _sunshine_ just as much as I love it.

"**I **_**love**_** it, in fact. I think we're going to get along **_**fine**_**, **_**sunshine**_**."  
**

I cursed under my breath and pushed my face to my pillow. Did I seriously just remember what _Brandon_ had said to me yesterday, despite how much I tried to forget all that? _Seriously, Stella?_

I reluctantly got out of my warm, comfortable bed and then leaned against the bathroom door, feeling my eyes still droopy. It didn't help that my bed practically looked like it was shouting, 'Come back to me! Lie on me! I'm comfortable, warm, irresistible and-

_Why do weird things go through my head? _

After I got ready for the second day of High School, I ate breakfast quickly and waited impatiently as Sky still sat there, munching on his freaking Fruit Loops.

"_Sky_," I moaned, for the thousandth time, "Why do you _always_ take one hour to eat your _god damn_ cereal?!"

My twin brother moaned in satisfaction after eating another mouthful of Fruit Loops, causing me to grimace, "Stell, _you know_ how much I love my cereal. Every bite is like heaven to me, and-"

"But I've been standing here, for like, _one whole hour_. I only took 5 minutes to eat." I cut him off, rolling my eyes. He shrugged and ate his cereal, but this time, a whole lot slower, and that was when I realised he was trying to _annoy_ me.

_That son of a b*tch_-

Oops. I probably shouldn't say that, considering we have the _same _mom. _Damn it_.

* * *

"Are you sure your okay, you know... after yesterday?" Bloom questioned softly, her eyes peering into mine as we walked around in break.

"Yes, Bloom, positive." I nodded, with an exasperated sigh. She's been asking me that every single minute now, and I knew she was just concerned for me, but it was honestly starting to annoy me a little. I looked over to her, seeing her eyes flood with concern.

"I just hope my brother doesn't find out about it," I said, biting my lips nervously, "He used to be best friends with Brandon, but he never knew about what Brandon did to me... I'm just worried about what he'll think- the fact that I kept this away from him for so long. He'll be furious."

Bloom's eyes widened considerably at that, haltering to a stop, "W-what? Your... brother? As... as in-"

"Sky? Yes." I finished for her, watching her face wash over in astonishment yet excitement, causing me to narrow my eyes at her. What was this about?

I know Sky knew Bloom when we were little, and they were generally kind to each other, but Bloom had always been shy around him since he was one of those stereotypical jocks that are usually mean to a lot of people. And those jocks were mean to people, but my brother was the only one right in the head, to be honest. He was the kindest one when it comes to me, considering I'm his sister. I'm just a bit angry that everyone stereotypes him immediately like the other guys.

He's not like them. Like _Brandon_. Sky only hangs out with them, that's all.

Bloom then shook her head quickly, giving me a sympathetic look, "I mean, yeah, Sky wouldn't take it well and probably would literally kill Brandon if he ever found out what he did to you."

I nodded at her, releasing a sigh from my lips, "It's so complicated right now. I really should've kept my mouth shut yesterday. I'm still scared of Brandon and-"

"Shh, Stella," Bloom whispered, placing her hands on my shoulders to stop my nervous rambling. I tend to do that whenever I felt scared, and in this case, yes, I'm scared of Brandon. I'd just stood up to my ex-crush and bully yesterday. "Stop thinking too much about it, you're getting scared of him for doing the right thing, and it's not good for you. I won't deny the fact that Brandon will get some type of revenge for what you did yesterday, but for now, just calm down. If it helps you... you should just avoid him, really. It's a good thing he doesn't know that you are you, yet. Just give it a rest."

I gave her a grateful smile, realising she was right, "You're right. I'm over thinking this and it's giving me a huge headache. I'm just worried about Sky finding out... and Brandon being horrible to me all over again. I don't want it to happen, Bloom. I'm scared. But I'll definitely try my best to just ignore Brandon and forget it ever happened. Thanks Bloom, you're a great friend."

She nodded at me, a smile playing on her lips as she pulled me in for a quick best friend hug. "I've honestly missed you, Stell. How many years has it been since you moved to Washington?"

"6 years." I confirmed, causing her to sigh, "It's been so long."

"Yeah, it has." She murmured silently. Flora and Musa were inside the Cafeteria buying some food whilst Bloom and I were outside. They haven't come back, yet, though.

"Stella!"

I turned around, recognising the voice instantly, seeing _him_ walk towards Bloom and I with a smug grin on his face.

"Luke." I smiled, licking my dry lips as the wind brushed past us. Bloom gaped at the space between me and Luke and raised her eyebrows, "You're friends with Luke?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, narrowing my eyes at her, "Why?"

Luke and Bloom shared nervous glances at each other, staying quiet. What the hell is going on?

"You're acting as if you both have dated before." I said, staring at both of them intently. Suddenly, Luke choked on the gum he was chewing and Bloom stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Oh my gosh, guys, you have!" I exclaimed, my own eyes widening. Once Luke recovered from his previous choking state he took a deep breath and glanced towards Bloom.

"Yeah, for a month." Bloom confirmed, sighing, "But we both decided to stay as friends since we couldn't see each other being together."

"Oh." I mumbled, smiling a bit, "You two would look cute together."

"Yeah, well, now we're friends." Luke muttered, winking at Bloom, "And I'm free to date whoever I want again."

All of a sudden, I felt a strange feeling in my heart after he said that, and then a smile spread across my face. Oh my god, I totally forgot about Carter! What Luke just said reminded me of him because I remember Carter saying_ exactly_ that when he tried to date a girl for more than a month, but failed since he can't just stay with the same girl for a month, admitting that it was 'way too long'. I chuckled. I haven't called him in one whole week.

_Awh, my Cartie-Boo_. Despite how incredibly annoying he is, he's still my best friend and the closest boy I've ever been to. **I miss him**. I made a mental note to call him after school, later.

It was then back to lessons as the bell rang, and I scurried down the hall as fast as I can, not wanting to be late and mentally cursed at Bloom and Luke for talking with me way too long. I was at least, like, 5 minutes late right now. Damn.

I finally reached my Art Class, and peered through the small window to see that everyone was picking up paintbrushes, and paint... god no. I _hate_ painting with a passion.

As I knocked on the door, the teacher opened it and smiled wearily at me, as if she was about to ask why I was late, but then she narrowed her eyes at me and sighed, closing the door behind me, "I see you're still new. I can't blame you for being late."

I sighed in relief. At least she understands. I read her name tag thing and it read Mrs Hide, and then I glanced towards the class to find an available seat, "I'm Stella, Miss. And yes, I'm the new girl. Where should I sit...?"

"The only empty one is... next to Mr Rodriguez."

I cursed mentally in my head. This isn't going to end well. With me sitting next to Brandon, with paints around us, I knew this would end with a paint war. He's gonna start World War 2 all over again, but this time, with paint. I looked up at the devil himself, to find him smirking wickedly at me, which made me glare at him in return. There was no way out of this... was there?

I sighed, clutching my bag tightly to my side and took a steady breath in, as I walked past the many students until I reached the middle, where Brandon was. Just as I faced the arrogant b*stard, my eyes lit up when I saw the person on the other side who sat next to the empty seat I was about to sit on.

_Flora! _What a relief. At least I have her in this class. The jerk a.k.a Brandon would be much more tolerable if Flo's here.

Brandon raised his god damn _perfect _eyebrows at me in confusion, probably wondering why my eyes lit up when I was looking at somebody behind him. But he might've got the wrong idea and thought my eyes lat up when I saw _him._ _Never in a million years_.

"Excited to see me, sunshine?" he grinned, smugly may I add. It irritated me to the core.

I scoffed incredulously, "No, in fact, I'm actually_ very_ disappointed that I have to see your god awful face again."

He didn't seem to take that as an insult, as his smug grin grew wider. If it goes any wider, I might just be tempted to slap it off. "Aw, sunshine. You know my face is perfect, and you _love _it. Just admit it."

"Is it really that perfect if really want to slap it all the way to Antarctica?" I sneered, rolling my eyes.

He rolled his eyes too, but then his lips replaced with a smirk, "You'll admit how perfect it is someday. But is_**your**_face from McDonalds? Because I'm lovin' it!"

I tried to bite back a laugh, at how silly that McDonalds thing sounded, but I simply brushed past him and finally occupied my seat. "Hey Flora."

Flora's eyes widened slightly in excitement and she smiled at me, "Hello. I didn't know you were going to be here."

I peered at Brandon through the corner of my eyes, "Me neither." I scoffed.

She then looked to my right, and sighed, "Oh. Brandon's here."

"Yep." I answered tiredly, popping the 'p', "_Unfortunately_."

"Hey!" Brandon exclaimed from next to me, which made me raise an eyebrow at him, "That hurt, you know! I have feelings."

"Yeah, sure." I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "I'm just surprised you're at least being tolerable, not like yesterday. You're still annoying as hell, but you're not angry at me for like, ruining most of your reputation yesterday. I thought you were gonna shout at me or... never mind. I'm just genuinely surprised."

"You're lucky because I'm such a forgiving person." He smiled, irritatingly, "And, because you're _beautiful_."

I bit back the gasp that threatened to escape my lips, and looked away, also not wanting Brandon to see that his words had affected me. Yesterday he kept saying I'm 'hot', and that word is the only word I really hated that was a compliment. 'Hot' was just the word to describe sl*ts, in my opinion. Now, beautiful was way more better.

"Aw, has sunshine gone speechless coz of how _sweet_ I suddenly became?" he teased.

_Right_. Time to get the Stella back. "Too bad you're wrong coz you're anything but sweet."

He rolled his eyes, and I turned back to the empty canvas in front of me. Damn. That's a whole half an hour I spent just on talking to this jerk. And what happened to the idea of 'ignoring him' ?.

_Damn it, Stella. _

"Sunshine-"

"Can you please leave me to peace for like, five minutes or something?" I scowled.

"Alright, only coz you said _please_." He winked at me, and then proceeded to paint something.

I sighed and finally picked up my paintbrush, ready to paint something. What should I paint-

I screeched. Like, literally screeched. When I felt the cold, liquid texture spill from the top of my head and drip down to my shirt. My _white_ shirt.

It was paint, a blood red one to be exact.

"Brandon!" I gasped, turning to him to find him holding a small tub of red paint, whilst laughing so loudly that I was sure the animals in Australia could hear.

"You... you-Argh!" I growled, glaring daggers at him. I am so murdering him for this. This is paint, for gods sake! On my white shirt, as well! "What the hell?! You d*ck!"

_I should've known something like this was coming_.

I then punched his biceps, but only found myself whimpering after since my knuckles were hurt, instead of him. Heck, he didn't even flinch. Just kept on laughing his ass off. That irritating, obnoxious, arrogant _jerk_!

I felt many eyes on me, and at that moment, I felt like crawling in a hole and just staying there. Forever. Whatever had I done to this jerk to deserve this?!

Oh right, you destroyed his reputation. But I don't see anyone throwing eggs at him for being stood up by a _girl_.

"S... s... sorry!" Brandon exclaimed in between fits of laughter, "It... it was... was an... _accident_!"

I growled menacingly at him, clenching my fists tightly to my sides, "Accident, my _ass_. You are _so_ dead, _Rodriguez_!"

As he continued chuckling to himself, I snatched the tub of dark blue paint and poured it. All. Over. Him.

"What the f*ck!" he hissed, his laughter stopping and now he was glaring at me.

His hair was covered in the dark blue paint, but the liquid ish texture made his hair messy and go in all sorts of directions... making him look sort of... cute? Did I really just admit that?

"That," I pointed at his head, where more of the dark blue paint dripped all over his shirt, "Is for pouring red paint all over me, _moron_."

He scowled at me, "You're going to regret that, _princessa_."

And that, just that sentence, really made me regret what I did, and I felt a tad bit of fear crawling on me. I shouldn't have done it. I never should have done it. Now I was probably going to pay for the price.

I am _so_ stupid.

Hence my childhood nickname- _Stupid Stella_.

"Brandon." I started, feeling my eyes prick with water, "I am so sor-"

"RODRIGUEZ! SOLARIA!" we heard a female shout, and both me and him turned around to see Mrs Hide's face red, fuming with anger. Great. Now we've done it this time.

I glanced very quickly at Brandon, watching as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. And that's when it hit me.

Sh*t. Double sh*t.

Mrs Hide just shouted my_ surname_. My freaking _SURNAME! _

I am going to kill her if she says my first name next. What will Brandon think now?! Does he know that I'm Stella, the Stella he rejected horribly all those years ago?

_What will he think?_

_Is he suspicious?_

Does he know I'm _Stella_?

I bit my lips, feeling my body tremble in both fear and the coldness of the paint that's dripping all over me.

"Both of you, after school detention for one hour, tomorrow, as I know Rodriguez that you have Football practise after school today. You both are extremely lucky that I have decided not to call the Principal over." Mrs Hide snapped.

I bowed my head down in shame, watching from the corner of my eyes as Flora gave me a sympathetic impression. Meanwhile, the jerk next to me was crossing his arms over his chest dismissively, careless about the fact that we got into trouble. He's probably used to getting into trouble.

"I give you both of you permission to go home and take a shower and clean up, for approximately an hour, and be back at school for lunchtime. You may now go." Mrs Hide explained.

I immediately fled away from the classroom, grabbing my bag hurriedly as I left. I stomped on the hallway, trying to think of how I would get home, considering Sky's still in class and he's the only one who could drive.

I've been taking driving lessons but I'm not exactly good yet. I haven't got my license either. I also haven't got the keys to my car. But I also don't want to disturb Sky from his classes. I also forgot to bring money for the bus.

Also, sue me for not wanting to go out in a public bus covered in paint. I cursed under my breath, digging through my bag to fish my phone out of my bag. Just as I was about to press Sky's phone number, I heard footsteps behind me, causing me to gulp.

"Who are you calling, sunshine?"

My head whipped around to the person who was now next to me, and I groaned aloud. He just had to follow me, didn't he?

I was so tempted to say, 'It's none of your business' in a rude tone, but after what just happened, I didn't feel like it.

"My friend," I trailed off, lying as you can see, as truthfully, I was calling Sky, "Coz I want_ him_ to pick me up..."

I felt him tense at the mention of 'him' from next to me, which made me furrow my eyebrows in confusion. But I let it go and dialled Sky's number.

After a few more rings, he still didn't pick up. I bet he's in class and his phone is off or on silent. I cursed under my breath.

"Boyfriend not answering?"

I jumped in shock and clutched the spot where my heart is, gasping in horror, "Brandon! I totally forgot you were there! You_ scared_ me!"

He simply rolled his eyes, "I repeat, _Boyfriend not answering?_"

I gave him a dirty look and stood up straight, "No... and for the record, I don't have a _boyfriend_."

He cocked an amused eyebrow at me, "So he's just a boy... who's a _friend_?"

I nodded.

"What's his name?" he questions.

I glanced up at him, narrowing my eyes, "Why do you want to know?"

He chuckles and looks down, "Just curious."

I looked back down on my phone and sighed exasperatedly, "Looks like I'm walking. Bye, jerk face!" I hastily ran ahead, not wanting to spend another horrid minute in his presence.

Just as I arrived at the school's parking lot, I was stopped when someone grabbed my wrist.

"_Princessa_," Brandon says tiredly, faking his out of breath state, "You're a fast runner. Why'd you just go when I was still talking to you?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, trying to pry his strong grip of my wrist away, "I didn't realise I had to talk to _you_ longer than expected. I also _hate_ being in your irritating presence."

He rolled his eyes, once again, then dragged me gently across the parking lot.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I snapped, staring at him in horror.

Was he going to kidnap me and kill me? Take me to some forest? Then chop me up into little pieces as he laughs evilly?

"No, sunshine, I would _never_ do any of that to you." Brandon growls, his voice sounding annoyed and exasperated, "Chop you up into pieces? How could you ever think that?"

Oh, I hadn't realised my graphic rambling in my head was said aloud.

"I always ramble weird things when I'm scared or nervous." I admitted sheepishly, as he finally stopped dragging me. He faced me, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"That's okay, sunshine. I forgive you for having such horrid thoughts on me killing you." he said, causing me to roll my eyes.

He chuckles, and I take that moment to glance over at the white Ferrari next to us. I raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. "Nice car. Is it yours?"

He nodded, a smirk on his face, "I call it the pick-up machine. It's great when it comes to women. So easy to pick them up because of how nice and expensive my car is."

"It reminds me of the one Justin Bieber owned." I snickered, "And come to think of it, you look like him too."

Brandon scowled at me, "I. Do. Not. Look. Like. _Justin_ f*cking _Bieber_. I hate that kid, despite my car being similar to his."

I laughed out loud, "Just joking. You look nothing like him. Anyways, thanks for showing me your car, but I'd have to go now. Bye, jerk face!"

Just as I turned around, he once again grabbed my wrist and scowled at me, "Stop running away like that. I'm giving you a ride to your house, don't you see?"

I raised an eyebrow, and a disgusted look came over my face, "I will _not_ go into your car, _ever_."

He raised an eyebrow too, but it looked amused, "Why not?"

"I don't know what has happened in there... especially when you said you picked up women..." I trailed off, grimacing.

Brandon rolled his eyes, but his lips curled up into a small smirk, "Don't worry, sunshine. Nothing's happened in there except for a few rounds of kissing. Trust me, nothing beyond that happened before."

I sighed, contemplating to myself on whether I should let him give me ride or not. I also don't want to risk him knowing my address... "Nope. I'm happy walking home. Oh and by the way, I thought you would own a motorcycle instead of a sports car. Coz you know... it's the stereotypical bad boy ride..."

He chuckled aloud, staring at me with curiosity, "Riven's got a motorcycle. He's one of those dangerous, cold bad boys girls like, unlike me, who is one of those flirty get-the-girl bad boys."

"Ah, I see." I muttered, despite not knowing who Riven is, I nodded slightly. "Riven is your friend, I'm suspecting?"

"Yeah... my closest friend, after _Sky_." He mumbled quietly, which caused my heart to skip a beat at the mention of my brother's name. Holy sh*t. "Unfortunately, he left many years ago, though. With his... twin sister."

I gulped audibly, and bit my lips to refrain the gasp that threatened to escape my lips. "Oh."

He then sighed, quietly, and opened the door to his car, snatching a big bottle of water and unscrewing the cap to rinse his face and hair from the dark blue paint. I just stood around silently, not sure whether I should pick this moment to run the hell away from this jerk.

"Here." he passed the bottle to me, which now only contained half of the water left, "Rinse your hair and face."

And that, I did. My long blonde locks was now soaked, including the top parts of my shirt and my face, which I was sure was now makeup free. There was no paint left on my face but still a bit of drops of red paint on my hair. My shirt and Brandon's shirt, however, still had masses of paint considering the paint dried quickly on fabric.

I then looked up, passing the bottle to Brandon, only to find him staring at my face intently, a small smile curling on his lips. My makeup-less face must look so ugly right now. Where's my makeup when I need them? But, eh, who cares? It's only Brandon, a.k.a, my enemy.

"Would you do me the honour and grant me permission to drive you home?" Brandon questioned, in a fake British accent which made me chuckle at him.

"Since you insist." I answered back, also in a terrible fake British accent. He smiles at me and gets in his car, as I got in as well and sat down, feeling the comfy leather seats underneath me. All the while, I kept thinking why on earth I agreed to let jerk face drive me home.

_I must be insane. _

But no one else can drive me... so... ugh. _What the hell?_

"By the way this is all your fault for spilling the red paint all over me, first. Now I got a detention because of you! Thanks a lot, jackass." I snapped at him, watching him chuckle quietly to himself.

* * *

We finally reached my house and I eagerly hopped out his Justin Bieber car, now staring at my house with a grin on my face. There's no way in hell I'm going back to school after this. What's the point? There'd only be like 3 hours left of school anyways.

I then started walking towards my house until I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around to face Brandon, who had a smirk on his face. "Thought you could leave without a _thanks_?"

"Thanks." I muttered, irritated.

"Oh, and by the way, can I have a shower at your house? I can't be bothered to drive longer in this state. Think about my expensive car! The seats are beginning to stain a little with paint!" he pleaded, pouting adorably at me.

And by adorably, I mean annoyingly.

"Absolutely not!" I hastily exclaimed, glaring at him as I marched over to him and placed my right hand on his abdomen. "You are _not_ coming into my house. It's bad enough already that you know where I live!"

When he just stood there with an amused expression, I cursed mentally and proceeded to push him backwards by my hand on his abdomen, up until his back hits his white Ferrari.

I then retracted my hand away, blushing slightly that I felt his drool-worthy abs under my touch.

Damn it, why'd he have to be so sexy?

Brandon's lips pulled up into a smug smirk, "You know, princessa, I do like it when you're all demanding. Did you know it's such a f*cking _turn on_?"

I blushed a darker shade of red, if that was possible. What is it with him and calling me 'princess' in Spanish?

"Shut up." I snapped, trying to regain my control. This boy has got to stop flirting with me, otherwise my hatred for him would die out. And do I want that to happen? Hell to the NO!

"Just get away from me, okay?" I muttered, but it didn't sound as rude and horrible like I'd wanted it to.

He simply rolls his eyes, and walks past me and towards my house, causing my eyes to widen, "Hey! What the- Brandon! Get back here!"

"I wonder what sunshine's room looks like." he pondered to himself.

I brought my hand to my face, bringing it down hard down my face as I muttered a row of swear words describing my pure hatred for him.

"Princessa? I'm waiting here! When are you going to open the door?" he called out.

I stormed towards my house, ignoring him the best as I can as I dug into my bag and pulled out my keys, now opening the door.

My mom will probably be at home.

I then crept silently towards the living room, with Brandon hot on my heels, but instantly stopped when I heard another female voice talking with my mom.

"Ouch!" Brandon hissed quietly from behind me, sending me a glare, "Why'd you just stop so suddenly? I fell here!"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen, where the voice was still heard, and I peeked slightly to see my mom, her platinum blonde hair cascading down her back, and a female who looked about the same age as her, with tan skin similar to Brandon's and long curled brown hair, also the similar colour to Brandon's. Her eyes were a bright hazel colours, and over all, she looked beautiful.

She looks similar to Brandon, somehow.

"Hey, mom." I mumbled quietly, walking in the kitchen and shyly looking down at the floor.

"Princessa, where are we-"

Brandon stopped mid-sentence when his eyes landed on the brunette woman talking to my mom, and her eyes widened when she looked at Brandon.

_What's going on?_

"Honey!" my mom called out, a surprised look on her face, "Why are you home early? Why on earth are you covered in paint? Omg, it's red! Is it blood? God, darling, did you get hurt? Did you get cut? Is it blood-"

"It's paint, mom." I groaned, rolling my eyes, now looking at Brandon who still looked shocked to see the brunette woman, "I sort of had a little... paint fight?"

My mom sighed, "Aw, honey, you're so troublesome, like me. Go get cleaned up, but first, I want to introduce you to Emma."

I smiled genuinely at the brunette woman, who I now knew is Emma, and outstretched my paint-less hand to her as she shook it kindly.

Just as my mom was about to introduce her to Emma, Emma cut her off. Thank god. Brandon's still in the room and if my mom says my name, he'll definitely know I'm Stella now.

"Luna, if I may say, the boy over there is Brandon, my son, the one I was talking about earlier." Emma smiled, glancing over at her Brandon. Omfg, Emma is Brandon's _mother_?!

"What a nice surprise," My mom said, glancing at me and then to Brandon, who also had paint all over him, "I assume my daughter knows your son. Dear, is Brandon your friend?"

Friend, my ass. More like.. I don't know... mortal enemy?

I snorted under my breath, receiving looks from my mother and Emma, before straightening up, "No, Brandon is _absolutely not_ my-"

"Yeah, we're friends." Brandon smiled politely, cutting me off and glancing over at me from the corner of his eyes. I could see the smirk that he was trying to hold in. Jerk.

"No we're not!" I exclaimed in disbelief, but was then surprised when Brandon took my hand in his and squeezed it lightly. Why the hell does he want us to appear as friends in front of our mother's so damn much?!

I sure as hell don't! Let's be honest here, I'll never be friends with Brandon.

"Oh, that's lovely!" Emma grinned, glancing at me with a wonderful smile, "What's your name, dear?"

My eyes widened and I bit my lip to refrain the scream that threatened to spill from my mouth.

No. No no no no no!

This_ cannot_ be happening.

I can't just tell her my name! Not with Brandon right next to me, holding my hand, anyway!

Brandon can't know who I am, not yet. No, not now.

"Stellie." I mumbled quietly, going with the name Carter always called me by. Oh, and that reminds me, I need to call him later. I miss him.

"Oh, nonsense!" my mom said, smiling at Emma and that's when my heart started beating so rapidly fast, I was sure it'd fall out my chest any second.

My mom's going to tell Emma my real name. In front of Brandon.

My life is over.

My mom, my whole family, in fact, never knew about Brandon rejecting me in the worst way possible, and that I got bullied days after. They never knew about it, because I kept it a secret for so long.

But now Brandon will know my name. And everything will be over. Those painful memories will start all over again. _Again_.

_Screw my life. _

"My daughter's name is Stella, Stella Solaria." My mom smiled at Emma, and then at me, and I felt Brandon's body tense next to me. 

I felt my eyes prick with tears, and at that moment, I felt like crawling in a hole... and _die_.

* * *

**Sorry about the many swear words in the previous chapters. I tried to cover the vowel up with a * anyways. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**I was considering on deleting this story and writing a Musa/Riven one instead, since I'm not sure that I'm good at Stella/Brandon stories. I'll think about it. Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Tears and dreams

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 5: Tears and dreams**

* * *

**I've been getting many messages from some of you wanting to do a story**_** similar**_** to Unexpected Crush, and just to let you know, **_**no**_**, I can't let you do that. It depends how similar it is. **

**If it is too much like my original story, then no, I can't give you permission to do your story that is way too much similar to mine. I'm sorry about that, and I'm not trying to be rude or anything. :(**

**Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"My daughter's name is Stella, Stella Solaria." My mom smiled at Emma, and then at me, and I felt Brandon's body tense next to me.

I felt my eyes prick with tears, and at that moment, I felt like crawling in a hole... and _die_.

_This can't be happening_.

"Honey," my mom whispered softly, her eyes showing concern when she's noticed I had tears in my eyes. "What's wrong?" Emma frowned, so did my mom. But I couldn't see Brandon's reaction, considering he was right next to me.

I didn't want to see Brandon's reaction. I was_ afraid_ too.

I sobbed and shook my head, "_Nothing_."

And then I sprinted upstairs, running away from my problems like I _usually_ do. The uncontrollable tears kept pouring at, no matter how much I dabbed on it and tried to stop it. Crying, for me, shows weakness, and I hate that.

I don't like to appear weak. I hate crying.

But what else could I do? I couldn't stop it; it was merely close to impossible. I just needed to let all my emotions to pour out. I couldn't hold it in anymore;

Once I reached my room, I hastily pushed the door open and locked it behind me, just so I made sure my mom couldn't get in. I knew she'd be the one to follow me and ask me what was wrong; to comfort me and make me feel better. But not this time. I felt too scared to reveal why I had shown my weakness. She didn't have to know about my past with Brandon.

My mom sure was the one who unveiled my name to Brandon; but it wasn't her fault. I never told her about to past with Brandon; how much mental and physical torture I had to endure in my childhood.

As I reached my bed, I immediately dove in, in the masses of warm, comfortable covers and on my soft bed. This was where I wanted to be, to release all my tears and emotions out. Nobody could stop me; I just wanted to be alone for a moment.

Scared, sad, and angry would be an understatement of what I was feeling. More like terrified, distressed, furious...

All these emotions, embedded in my tears. I buried my face in my pillow, not wanting to let go.

_Why was I feeling all of this you ask? _

I was scared of Brandon, and most importantly, terrified of my childhood nightmare's to repeat all over again.

_No_.

I _don't_ want that.

Not everyone in school knows that I'm that weak, geeky stupid Stella that they all once bullied and hated. I've now grown, more different and mature, and of course in appearance, but would that make a difference to it? To anything?

As I kept sobbing onto my pillow, making it soaked in my tears, I heard a faint knock on the door, gentle like the person whoever was knocking it wanted to be quiet about this; they must've heard all my loud sobbing.

I cried hysterically, unfortunately.

I furrowed my eyebrows and sighed deeply, closing my eyes as more tears poured out like the Niagara Falls, "Leave me alone, _mom_. I just need... _alone_ time."

My mom went silent at the sound of my voice, and I'd realised that I had said that so weakly and practically choked it out. She must've realised how depressed I sounded and decided to leave me alone.

"I'm... not your... _mom_."

I felt my body tense up instantly at the sound of the gentle, male voice, and I tugged on the pillow beneath my head and gripped it tightly.

_No_.

As another sob reeked from my chest, I shook my head repeatedly and cried even more.

"Brandon?" I sobbed quietly, "Go away. I... I need alone-"

"_Stella_,"

His voice was soft, as if he was trying to be careful of what he says and not wanting to say the wrong thing that could possibly make me even more distressed than I already was. But that wasn't what made my heart skip a beat...

He called me by _my name_.

He definitely knew who I was now. What was he going to do next? Burst into fits of laughter like he did all those years ago when I cried in front of him? I bet that'd be exactly what he would do.

"What's wrong?" he questioned softly.

And yet he had the decency to even ask me that. Doesn't he f*cking see that HE is the source to my main problems right now?! The reason why I'm _crying_? It's all his fault but he doesn't even realise it! Of course he won't. The only thing he ever thinks about is girls in bikinis I bet. He'd probably never dealt with girls crying that much over him. Or, maybe he has dealt with it before but is always a dense idiot and just ignores them.

Of course he'd dealt with crying girls. He's broken _many_ girls' hearts before.

"I... I mean, Stell, I-"

"Don't you dare call me that." I hissed, glaring at the door. I won't let him call me by my nickname, ever.

I can't deal with it anymore. Why the hell can't he just leave me alone?

"Aren't you going to _laugh_ at me or something? Like you always did when I... _cried_?" I questioned, but regretted it as I felt a feeling of dread after I'd let it escape my lips.

"No!" I heard Brandon exclaim tiredly, as if he was in a bit of a shock that I'd asked that. He then muttered curses, "Fuck, _no_! I... I wasn't going to do _that_... nor am I planning to."

I turned away from the door and buried my head into my covers, letting out more sobs and tears.

I heard him faintly sigh, and then another gentle knock, "Please let me in, I want to _talk_."

I remained silent, well, after what he said, but I still kept crying like there was no tomorrow. I heard another sigh from him.

"I know why you're upset." he mumbled.

"N-no... y-you don't." I choked out, closing my eyes.

"_Stella_," he whispered softly, and I heard a gentle thud as if he was sitting on the other side of the door, "I'm not good at this kind of thing... I mean, girls crying and all... and I'm never the one who would usually try to make the girl feel better... but for you, it felt as if you're an exception. There's something... _different_ about _you_, _Stella_. I don't even know what it is... but I'm feeling terribly _guilty_ for this..."

Like, hell, you _should_ be.

"I'm okay, now." I grumbled out, following a muffled sob. That was a lie, but I wanted to be alone right now, "You can... go."

"No, you're not okay." he muttered determinedly, "I'm not leaving you when you're like this..."

"W-why do you... _care?_" I sobbed out. "I know you don't care, at all."

I heard him release a slight frustrated sigh, "Why do you doubt that I do?"

"Because, you _do_." I stated roughly.

He fell silent for what felt like several minutes, as I still cried and cried... but I grew more confused every minute when he didn't say a word...

And why he was _still_ here.

_Why hadn't he left already? _

It felt like hours when he finally uttered out something, "Will you let me in, _Stella_?"

I closed my eyes and whimpered, now feeling this strange emotion overcome me saying that I should just let him in, and let him comfort me. But I tried denying that the best I can, because I knew I would regret it. I didn't want him to come in and comfort me...

But then why did I have this small touch of feelings that I... should?

I kept debating this in my head, whether I should let him in or not. I felt as if I was going to regret if I don't let him in... but then I felt the same way if I _did_ let him in.

I was confused; to say the least. I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

I inhaled deeply, wiping away my tears, before finally making a decision.

"B-B-Brandon?" I choked out softly, closing my eyes and taking in a sharp breath, "Y-You can... come in... once I unlocked the door.."

I weakly stood up, stumbling slightly over things, but eventually reached the door. My shaking hands reached the cold, metal of the doorknob, and I twisted it, carefully and softly.

My heart clenched at the sight in front of me.

_He was gone_.

I was_ too_ late.

* * *

"STELLA!"

I let out a muffled groan and slapped my hands to my ears.

"Stell, wake up, _**now**_."

I moaned under my breath and cursed whoever was screaming into my ear right now, to hell. I then felt the person poke my arm, repeatedly.

"If you don't wake up, right now, then I'll pour a bucket of ice cold water over you."

I would've usually jumped straight up after that, but I was too engrossed in my warm bed that I couldn't actually get up. Wait, scratch that, I _didn't want_ to get up.

Plus, I only just realised I had a killer head ache, and my body felt sore all over.

"We're going to be late for school!"

I then sucked in a breath and ignored this person one again, but as they kept poking me, a sudden nauseous feeling came over me, making my eyes widen in panic as I slapped the hand away and sprinted towards the bathroom.

And then, I threw up, emptying the contents from my stomach into the toilet seat. Eww, vomit is disgusting, really. I always made sure I ate healthily, what the hell went wrong this morning?

I groaned and stood up, rinsing my mouth with water repeatedly. I heard the footsteps behind me.

"Are you alright, sis?" my brother's voice was soft as he asked this, laced in concern, which made a small weak smile spread on my lips.

"No, not really, Sky. I feel like _hell_." I groaned exhaustedly, limping back to my bed.

"Sorry for yelling and poking you, I was trying to wake you up for school..." he trailed off, a sheepish look on his face, "But you are definitely not going, now."

I bit my lips to refrain the happy yell that threatened to escape my lips and grumbled things under my breath, "You're right. I shouldn't go today... Oh, and by the way, how the hell did you come in if my door was locked?"

He shrugged dismissively, "I broke the door."

"What!?" I shrieked, sitting up, but only cursing under my breath when the nauseous feeling came back, "Why'd you do that?"

"I got worried, Stell." Sky sighed, "Mom said you cried yesterday for no reason, and I also didn't want to be late for school."

My heart clenched when the events from the previous day came flashing in my head, and I closed my eyes tightly. "Yeah, can we please not talk about that?"

Sky nodded understandingly, then smiled, "I had football practise after school yesterday. I also reunited with an old friend."

My eyes immediately snapped open, and I prayed to god he isn't talking about who I think he is, "And you're telling me this, because...?"

"It's Brandon." He confirmed, and I mentally rolled my eyes, "You remember my best friend? I never saw you two talk, ever, but he came to our house once, remember?"

Yeah, thanks so much for capturing my nightmares, brother. "Nope. Don't remember him."

Sky frowned, "But mom said he came yesterday, with you, and you were covered in paint. Oh, and about that, you still are."

I looked down at my outfit and the red dried paint was very much visible. _Damn_. I almost forgot about what happened yesterday. The last thing I remembered was locking my door again after realising Brandon wasn't here anymore and then falling asleep on my bed again.

"Also, mom said Brandon to came up to your room to comfort you when you were crying. But when he came back he said you didn't let him in, so he and his mom went home. Why'd you not let him in?" Sky questioned.

Because I really, _really_, _hate_ him.

But I wasn't going to say that. Despite Brandon being the person whose hurt me before, he's still Sky's best friend. And Sky didn't even know about what Brandon did.

I looked up at my twin brother and sighed, wanting to avoid that question for now, "Skyler, you're nearly late for school, and your twin sister here is extremely tired and sick. Will you please leave me to _rest_?"

Sky glared at me, "Stop calling me by that_ stupid_ name."

"Why? Mom clearly named me Stellaria and you Skyler, which is, by the way, our _**real**_ names. But we chose shorter, less weird names. But technically, your name is _still _Skyler, so why can't I call you that?" I explained, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, I _absolutely __**hate**_ that name. It sounds strangely _feminine_." He huffed, causing me to burst into fits of giggles.

"I think mom would certainly _love _to hear you say that you hate the name she perfectly picked for you!" I thought out loud.

Sky's eyes widened, "_Stellaria_, if you tell mom, you know she'll _kill_ me for it. She loves those weird names _way_ too much! She could even marry them for god's sake!"

I burst out laughing again until my stomach couldn't handle it anymore, and I felt sick again, "Okay, _Sky_, you can get your ass out of my room now."

Sky rolled his eyes but leaned over to quickly kiss my forehead, a soft smile on his lips, "Love you sis, hope you'll get better."

I grinned at him too, "Thanks, bro. And love you, more!"

Once my brother left my room, I sighed and rolled over on my bed, watching as he went inside the car and sped away to school. I like the fact that I get to miss school, but then I feel like hell right now. I could barely move my body out the bed, and I had this horrible headache.

I shook my head with a smile at the names, Stellaria and Skyler. It was true, our mother named us that. Skyler is sort of pronounced as 'Tyler' but with the 'Sky' part. At least his was a real name. Stellaria wasn't even a real name, my mom just made it up completely. But my brother and I insisted that we should be called by our shorts names. However, my mom is still so obsessed with these names, that when she gave birth to us, and the doctor said that she came up with _weird_ names, she actually _punched_ the _doctor_.

_That's right_. She_ punched the doctor _who helped her give birth to Sky and I because the doctor said our names were _weird_. That is how much she loves those made up names. I'm still finding it extremely hard to believe how dad agreed to name us that. Skyler wasn't a weird name, but mine surely was. I giggled softly.

"Oh, honey! What on earth happened to your door?"

My mom stood on my doorway, a tray of food in her hands as she stared at the broken door in disbelief. My brother's pretty strong, but god damn you, Sky, why'd you have to _break_ my freaking door?

"My idiot of a brother broke it." I chuckled weakly, staring at the food in slight distaste.

Don't get me wrong, I _love_ food, and my mom's cooking is delicious, but because I'm feeling sick, the food didn't look appealing at all right now. If it had been any other day, I'd gone straight for the food and ate it like a hungry monkey.

My mom had a confused expression, "Why?"

"It's hard to explain. He was worried about me since I cried yesterday, and he also didn't want to be late for school." I muttered, watching as my mom approached me.

"Oh..." she trailed off, nodding understandingly, "Do you want to talk about it, dear?"

I gulped and shook my head, "Not yet, ma."

She nodded again and placed the food on my bed side table, "I made some food, because Sky said you were feeling sick and couldn't go to school today. How are you feeling right now?"

"I feel like shit." I mumbled, honestly.

"Stella! Watch your language." Mom said, shaking her head, "I know you feel sick, so eat when you feel like it, alright, honey?"

I nodded and watched as she placed a medium sized bucket next to my bed, "This is for when you really need to be sick and don't have enough time to go to the bathroom."

I nodded as she smiled sweetly at me and touched my forehead, quickly muttering that it was hot and that I should rest, and then she left my room.

I groaned, again, still feeling sick. How long is this going to last? I then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**...**

"Stella, wait! Let me explain!"

I hastily ran through the crowds of people waiting in the queue of the Cafe, and then sprinted out the door. I still faintly heard _him _calling my name from behind me, but I proceeded to ignore it as I kept trying to get the hell away from him.

Tears were pricking my eyes, threatening to fall, but I closed my eyes, refraining it. I can't cry in front of him. _Anyone but him_.

"No, fuck!" I heard him curse behind me, and I felt him getting closer and closer to me. Why the hell can't he just leave me alone?!

"Stella! Watch out!" he yelled desperately, and I cocked my head to the side to see a car racing hastily towards me, making my eyes widen.

"NO! Ste-"

I closed my eyes, anticipating the moment my life would deliberately come to an end. The moment I will die, realising me from all the pain the world has caused me. I was going to die because of a car crash.

But it never came...

As I felt my body landing straight onto something hard, yet comfortable at the same time. My breathing was going at an impossibly fast rate, and my body was shaking from astonishment and fear.

_What the hell just happened? _

I felt the ground beneath me shake s if it was trying to catch a breath, and at the same time, a hot breath fanned over my neck, causing indescribable tingles to spread throughout my body. I was still whimpering from the sudden shock of nearly dying, but I didn't dare to open my tightly closed eyes.

"Shh..." I heard someone murmur softly in my ear, and I felt my shaking hands being pulled into even bigger hands that were stroking mine softly, and gently, as if to comfort me from my sudden shock. The ground beneath me, I realised, wasn't a ground. It was a person.

"_Princessa_,"

I knew that nickname; and I felt my body tense at the mention of it. There was only one person who called me that, and that was _Brandon_.

"Open your eyes." the person beneath me commanded, and I slowly, and carefully, opened my eyes to reveal sparkling honey ones, and they instantly connected with a pair of beautiful chocolate ones, staring softly directly at me.

"B-Brandon," I stuttered out, still in shock after what happened, and was about to say more when he pressed his finger to my lips, silencing me.

My breath hitched at his touch, as I slowly looked around our situation and realised that Brandon had pushed me out of the way when the car was about to hit me, and we had fell on the process, but Brandon took the pressure of the fall and had protected me by caging me on top of him as we fell.

_How sweet. _

But then the earlier events flashed through my eyes, when I caught a girl and Brandon kissing each other, and my heart clenched once again.

My eyes had fury in them as I stared directly at him.

I then hastily retracted my hands from his, and began to stand up, but Brandon had captured me in his embrace and rolled over, so that I was right beneath him on the grass, as he hovered above me, a serious expression embedded on his handsome features.

"Sunshine, _no_. Stop it." he commanded, as I squirmed beneath him and tried to release his hold of me.

"No!_ You_, stop it. Let me go, you asshole!" I growled viciously, now punching his hard chest, and attempting to ignore the feeling of his defined abs pressed against my body.

He remained silent as I struggled and squirmed beneath him, but he never once releases his strong hold on me. It wasn't strong enough to hurt me, but it was sure as hell strong enough to hold me down.

"Y-you ch-ch-cheated!" I hissed stuttered, feeling my eyes water from the memory of Brandon and that girl again. I felt weak; my heart broke into two pieces, and soon enough I gave up on trying to make him release his hold on me. I sighed softly and avoided his piercing gaze on me.

"No, _princessa_, I would _**never**_ do that." he sighed frustrated, running a hand through his soft brown locks. I suddenly had the urge to run my hands through them again but I bit my lips and refrained it.

"J-just leave me alone." I whimpered.

"No." he muttered boldly, forcing me to look into his eyes, "You have to believe me, it was a mistake. She kissed me. Please, Stella, believe me."

His expression was contorted in hurt, and his eyes showed depression as they stared back at mine. I could see the guilty look in his eyes; and I was trying to tell if he was lying or not.

_Was he? _

_Could I trust him again? _

"Brandon," I sighed softly, closing my eyes tight to stop the flow of tears, "You hurt me when I saw you and her..."

"I know, I know, Stella." He whispered softly, closing his eyes tight, "But I didn't do it purposely. You have to believe me! She-"

"Stop it. I don't want to hear any more of it." I hissed under my breath.

He reopened his eyes, visible tears in them, "I don't want to lose you, _princessa_."

I sighed deeply, looking down as a train of thoughts flashed through my eyes. I debated to myself whether I should forgive him or not. Was it his fault? Or was that girl really the one who kissed him?

Brandon hadn't cheated on me, had he? We've been together for a long time now...

Flashes of our happy memories together came running back to my mind, and that was when I finally made my decision. I trust him. I could give him another chance.

"And you won't." I confirmed for him, smiling a bit shyly as I looked up at him.

His eyes widened in astonishment, but then they sparkled with relief and joy as he gently release his grip on me but instead placed it on either side of my arms, his lips spreading into a smile, "Thank you for believing me, _princessa_."

I sucked in a breath and smiled, "Why shouldn't I? I trust you, Brandon."

His smile was slowly transforming into a smirk as he leaned closer, his lips a few centimetres away from mine, "_I love you, Stella_."

I closed my eyes in anticipation as I felt his lips very close to touching mine, ready or the kiss I've been waiting for so long...

**...**

I jumped straight out of bed, sprinting towards my bathroom, and emptying all of the contents of my stomach...

_**Again**_**. **

I groaned weakly as I flushed the toilet, watching my vomit getting washed away.

I then placed my hands on the sink, staring at me reflection in the mirror and moaning in agony. It felt horrible, you know, to be sick. The foul taste remained in my mouth so I leaned down and rinsed it once again, and afterwards, grabbing my minty strawberry mouthwash to get rid of the horrid taste.

I stood up straight again, thinking over my weird dream.

_**It was a dream. **_

Before you panic, yes, that was a dream I had about... Brandon? Now, why the hell did I dream about him?

It's more like a _**nightmare**_, if you ask me... yes, it's definitely more of a nightmare, I confirmed.

But if it wasn't Brandon, that would've been so much sweeter. I could I guess replace him with... uhh. _**Carter?**_

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at my reflection, why did I just think of Carter being in that dream, instead of _Brandon_?

_Okay_. This is getting _so _weird.

So, after that horrible nightmare, about me and Brandon apparently being together but I caught him kissing some girl and I ran and nearly got hit by a car but then he saved my life and then we nearly kissed...

And then I threw up, _again_.

I _vomited_ at the part when Brandon was about to kiss me. I smirked at that.

_Sounds like something I would do if that jerk ever attempts to kiss me._

I walked back to my bed, burying myself in the warm covers of my bed, only to hear my phone ring from my bedside table.

I picked it up, and a wide smile spread across my lips.

_**It's Carter.**_

* * *

**So, I've decided not to delete this one. Maybe the other stories I have. **

**Also, I will still be writing the Musa and Riven story soon, it will be, hopefully, a lot better than any of my other Musa and Riven stories. I will be posting it once this story is nearly over. **

**The Musa and Riven story will be called: **_**Cold and Reckless**_**. **

**Keep an eye out for that one soon ;) **


	6. Chapter 6: Milo his brother

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 6: Milo his brother**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I walked back to my bed, burying myself in the warm covers of my bed, only to hear my phone ring from my bedside table.

I picked it up, and a wide smile spread across my lips.

_**It's Carter.**_

Almost immediately, I hastily reached out for my phone and accepted the call. Despite my atrocious mood and weak, sick state, I was more than willing to have a call with my best friend Carter – I'd never miss it for the world.

"Cartie-Boo!" I said weakly, but a smile was touching the ends of my lips.

_Oh, how I've missed this idiot. _

"S-Stellie," he groaned weakly in reply, causing my eyebrows to furrow in their own accord.

"What happened to you?" I questioned, concerned. Was he sick, too?

"Damn it Stell, I've_ missed _you... _a lot_." He whispered sincerely, ignoring my previous question.

I found myself unknowingly blushing at the fact that he had missed me too, and I slowly shifted on my bed to a sitting position, "I've missed you more Carter! I can't spend another day in this horrid place without you. I wish I could see you again."

"Me too..." I heard him trail off, and pausing for a second, "Wait a minute... Stellie, are you alright? You don't sound like you're feeling that well..."

I smiled a bit at his concerned tone, "I'm not in school today because I'm sick. Sucks to be me. What about you?"

I heard him chuckle softly, and I closed my eyes as I reminisced the times Carter and I hung out together. I really do miss him. It felt like a part of me was torn away the day I left Washington. I feel like I can't stand another day here without Carter...

_I've grown so close to him_.

I heard him groan under his breath, and I could just imagine him running his hands through those soft dark locks of his, "Let's just say I had a drink _too many_."

A grin unintentionally appeared on my face as I knew exactly what he meant. Party?"

"Yup." He confirmed, and I could imagine him grimacing, "Stacy Greene had a huge party that I just couldn't miss last night. I ended up getting _very _drunk and nearly died driving home. I was so wasted!"

_Stacy Greene_.

One of those slutty girls in my previous High School. She's like a walking plastic with heels and short skirts. I absolutely _hate_ her, but she'd be one of those girls Carter categorises as his 'perfect type' in a girl... that he'd most probably _bang_.

I felt a small tingle of jealousy at that thought, somehow.

"Must've been bad, huh." I sighed, quietly, "You have a hangover right?"

"You have no idea." He mutters.

As silence fell upon us, I finally just realised what he'd said after I processed more of it into my mind.

"You drank drove?!" I exclaimed, worry itching my tone, "Carter! What the hell?! You could have _died_! How could you be so _reckless_?"

I heard him sigh from the other line, "Relax, Stell, I'm still alive aren't I?"

"But you could have died."

"And you care?" he questions, making me close my eyes in hurt.

"Of course I care, how can you ever think I don't?" I snapped slightly. "_I love you,_ _Carter_. And I _care _about you."

I didn't even bother adding the 'I love you as a friend' part. It just felt wrong to say it... at the moment. And I have no idea why.

He fell silent for several minutes, as I sat there and waited for his next reply.

I started to wonder if he had hung up. I was confused on why he wasn't replying for so long. Eventually he replied, though.

When he did reply, in his soft, caring voice that I'd grown to love, it had my heart beating faster than normal.

"_I love you... too_."

* * *

I groaned into my pillow as the light from the sun shone in my face, causing my eyes to shut close.

_It's been a week, now. _

A whole week without school, and even though I should've been happy about this, I wasn't.

I've been feeling like hell for a week. Just staying in bed 24/7 whilst puking my guts out.

And today's the day I finally got better.

"Good morning sis," Sky greeted me in front of my door, a smile on his face, "Are you feeling better today?"

"Much better." I muttered, sitting up and yawning, "Good morning. Now get out of my room."

He rolled his eyes in reply and turned around, walking away. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, trying to see the numbers on the clock but my sight was slightly blurry as I just woke up. I think today was... _Friday_... wasn't it?

_God, I might as well not come in to school today. _

"Sky! On the contrary, I'm still very sick!" I shouted from my room, faking coughing noises.

_Which, I was unfortunately, very bad at. _

I heard him scoff. "You're such a bad liar! But since I'm such an _extraordinary_ brother, I'll lie to mom and let you take a day off!"

My face probably had a Cheshire cat grin right now, but then I comprehended his sentence in my head and scoffed, "_Extraordinary_? _Really_? You're anything but _that_!"

I heard him chuckle and walk down the stairs. I stared at my non-existent door and groaned deeply.

I still haven't gotten the door fixed back yet.

_Damn you, Sky_.

...

_**Monday**_came sooner than expected, to my disappointment.

I huffed as I hastily slipped on some denim shorts, along with a turquoise chiffon crop-top and a pair of flats of the same colour. After successfully pulling up my blonde locks in a high, neat ponytail, I applied natural-looking makeup and grabbed my bag, now sprinting down the stairs to see my brother.

_Only, he wasn't there._

Instead, I found mom and dad sitting at the table sipping on their hot daily drinks._ Where the heck is Sky?_

He'd better be awake already because I'm not willing to wait for him eating his god damn cereals for an hour, _again_. I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared at my parents, "Where the _hell_ is my douche bag of a brother?"

"Well good morning to you too." my dad said, sarcastically. But I didn't miss the joking smile on his face.

"Language, Stella." Mom scolded, sending me a quick glare.

I sighed exasperatedly and rolled my eyes, "Douche bag is _not_ a swear word, mom."

"Is it for a specifically generous purpose?" mom shot back.

I groaned, "Not exactly... sorry mom. Where's my ever so _lovely_ brother again?" I said as I grabbed a croissant and took a bite out of it.

Mom rolled her eyes when she noticed the hint of sarcasm in my voice. Her eyes then flickered with sadness, "He's sick, honey. I think he caught it from you... so he's in bed right now. He can't drive you today."

_Damn_.

"Oh, poor kid." My expression faltered and guilt crossed over my features as my mom nodded.

I bit my lip, "Does that mean I have to take the bus? Man, I hate buses..."

"You wouldn't have to." Mom confirmed, shaking her head, "Sky said he asked his friend to give you a lift. He should be here in a few minutes."

I gritted my teeth together and cursed under my breath in annoyance; not really liking this idea.

_Who knows which Sky's friend it is? _

My eyes widened considerably at that. My brother had a lot of friends since he's practically worshipped in school. But I wasn't so sure which one of his friends is giving me a lift...

I wasn't willing to take the risk when his friend could be someone...

_You know who_.

"On the other hand, the bus sounds fantastic!" I grinned, trying to sound happy about it.

_But failing miserably, of course_.

"Honey, he's _already_ on his way." Mom said, sighing, "I was going to give you a lift if he wasn't."

_F*ck_.

"Language!" my mom scolded once again, even when I hadn't realised I said that out loud.

I was about to comment back to my mom when suddenly the door bell rang, causing me to jump in surprise. I felt my hands shaking nervously as I walked towards the door, brushing my fingers against the doorknob hesitantly. I then breathed in a sharp breath as I twisted the knob slowly.

_I really hoped it wasn't who I thought it was_.

But to my luck, it wasn't the brunette, tall _hot_ boy I expected to see.

My gaze reluctantly lowered down inch by inch, until they reached the sight of a little boy with chocolate brown hair and dark caramel eyes; who had a nervous smile on his face as he fiddled with the edge of his navy shirt. _He looked strangely... familiar._

He was basically a _Joshua Rush_ look alike. _Only younger_.

_**Adorable**_.

"Hey there," I smiled softly, kneeling down so that I was in eye-level with him, "What's your name?"

His large caramel eyes flickered up to me and a nervous smile settled on his lips, "Milo."

"That's a cool name!" I exclaimed excitedly, and watched as he perked up and a toothy grin spread across his lips.

Was he my _ride_?

_A kid who looked about 3 years old? _

Nonetheless, I instantly felt a connection with this cute little boy.

"You're so cute!" I giggled, instinctively ruffling his soft hair with my hands like I usually do when I meet little kids. "How old are you?"

An adorable scowl appeared on his face but soon disappeared when his head tilted to the side, examining me slowly. "I'm three."

He held out five of his fingers but still held his gaze on my face. I chuckled and gently pushed two of his fingers down to show the three fingers that represents he is three. His cheeks cutely turned a light shade of pink which made me stare at him in awe.

He was that damn cute.

"You're so pretty!" he grinned brightly, still staring at my face in awe which made me blush deep red. "What is your name?"

"Thanks, Milo." I replied, a smile playing on my lips, "And I'm Stella."

Suddenly, just as he opened his mouth to say something in reply, the sound of footsteps approaching was heard and I stood up from my kneeling position as a person emerged from the side of the house.

"Miles!" a male voice called out, causing my eyebrows to furrow at how familiar it sounded.

"What have I told you about running off!"

My eyes slowly widened in shock as the boy I least wanted to see suddenly appeared right behind Milo, staring at him with a disapproving look.

Why was _he_ here?

After our previous encounter last week, I never wanted to meet or speak to him again; but now he's just making it impossible for me. Besides, why was he talking to Milo?

"Sorry, Brandy." Milo apologised, a guilty look on his face, "I was just so happy to meet the pretty girl you talked about! And you're right! She is _so_ pretty!"

Once again, I felt my cheeks heat up; he seriously couldn't get any cuter. But I soon caught onto what he said.

_Who in the world is Brandy? Isn't that a brand of alcohol? _

"That's right, Miles." Brandon finally spoke up, wrapping his muscular arm around little Milo's shoulders and looking up at me with a sheepish grin.

_Doesn't he understand that I don't want to see him, at all? _

"Brandon, what are you doing here?!" I hissed under my breath, feeling my temper rise up.

He sighed exasperatedly as he raked a hand through his soft brown locks. "_Not now_."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him. "What?! And what're you doing with Milo?"

Brandon briefly glanced at Milo who was staring at us in confusion. "He's my bro-"

"Brandon, dear!" my mother interrupted him, now appearing behind me. "Had my son called you to pick up Stella?"

My eyes widened in horror and I opened my mouth to object but Brandon cut me off with a quick glare.

Brandon nodded politely at my mom and smiled, "Yes, I have, Mrs Solaria."

"Oh, that is so sweet of you! I'll make sure to invite you and Emma to have dinner with us sometime!" mom chirped excitedly, before giving a brief glance at me and shutting the door, right in my face.

_Really, mom? _

"So Stella is coming with us?!" Milo exclaimed in excitement. His expression was just too adorable that I couldn't simply turn down the offer to go with him. Brandon glanced at me; his eyes filled with curiosity.

But I was still wondering how he and Brandon were together. _Were they related?_

"Sure." I faked a smile; for Milo's sake.

Brandon looked over at me again with surprise but didn't say anything else as he walked down with an excited Milo beside him. I trailed behind them until we reached the familiar white Ferrari that the jerk owned.

_This is going to be one hell of a ride_.

* * *

We stopped in front of a house; which didn't look familiar to me at all. But it was sure as hell big and looked like someone with good money lived here.

I thought we were going to school?

"Where are we?" I frowned, speaking up for the first time ever since we got in the car.

Brandon unbuckled his seatbelt and did Milo's as well; who was sat in the back seat. "This is my house. I'm just going to drop Miles off since he slept over his aunt's last night."

He then got out with Milo who frowned as he waved goodbye at me.

"Will I meet you again Stella?" Milo adorably chirped, his wide eyes glancing at me through the half-open window.

"Of course, buddy!" I grinned back at him, and he finally went inside... _Brandon's house_.

Not a second later, Brandon came back and started driving again.

"Milo's so cute." I mused; a small smile on my face, "He lives with you. Is he related to you?"

Brandon briefly glanced at me, his eyes showing an emotion which appeared to be love and adoration. "Yeah, he's my little brother. _Milo Rodriquez_."

_**Brandon has a little brother.**_

And I found myself smiling at that fact; it was so unexpected but super adorable. Who would've expected the hot bad boy to be a caring older brother to 3-year-old Milo?

"You never told me..." I whispered quietly.

From the corner of my eye, I could visibly see Brandon clenching his jaw, "I didn't think I had to."

He said it so coldly that it made my eyebrows furrow in confusion. But what surprised me more was why I was even talking to him. What happened to the whole idea of ignoring him all day?

"_Stella_, about last week-"

"Don't even think about it." I muttered aggressively; remembering my previous encounter of when I cried and when Brandon found out who I really was.

_He knows that I'm Stella now_.

...

When we finally arrived in school, I mumbled a quick 'thanks' to Brandon before hastily walking towards the school building; in order to get away from him as soon as possible.

I didn't want him to question me about anything right now.

As I glanced up, I was instantly met with most of the student's eyes on me whilst I walked. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion; not knowing why everyone had their attention to me.

"Sunshine, wait!"

I froze in my tracks and my eyes widened; but after Brandon had just called out for me in the most ridiculous nickname, I had gained more eyes staring at me.

_Damn it_. Everyone must be getting ideas because I came to school in the school's bad boy's car.

Ignoring Brandon, I skipped inside school and fled hastily to my next class.

I have to ignore him today.

* * *

"Guys, alright, listen." Luke said, waving his hand in the air to get our attention.

"This better be good." Musa muttered, placing her spoon down.

"I've been thinking about this for a while," Luke explained, furrowing his eyebrows, "Which came first...? The chicken or the egg?"

As we fell quite, there was a sudden sound of a slap being heard which made us all stare at Musa and Luke.

"Ow, Musa! Why the hell did you slap me around the head for?!" Luke scowled, glaring at Musa.

Musa rolled her eyes, "For your stupidity! You made me literally drop my spoon to stop eating for some bullsh*t like that? That is what's been in your pea-sized brain of yours?!" she glared back at him.

As much as I felt a tiny bit bad for Luke, I had to bite down on my lips to stop myself from bursting out in laughter.

_Oh, Musa. Always like that ain't she_.

"Musa's glare is scarier than his." Bloom mumbled quietly to me, letting out a small giggle, "Actually, scratch that. Musa's glare is scarier than anybodies that I know. If looks could kill..."

Flora came closer to me as well, "Also, she knows how to physically fight a little which makes her intimidating to most of the boys in the school."

"You mean _all _the boys in this school." Bloom corrected.

"My brain is not pea-sized!" Luke growled, but stayed silent after as he avoided Musa's 'if looks could kill' gaze.

This is pretty hilarious actually. I never had this much of an urge to laugh in lunch so much.

"Oh, and to answer your idiotic question, it's the_ egg _which came first." Musa growled, resuming to eating her food.

"We should go shopping soon." I suggested, trying to change the topic. The girls' head snapped up to look at me and grins painted their faces.

Bloom nodded eagerly, "Flora and I will definitely come! We haven't went shopping for a long time."

"I'm not a big fan of that crap." Musa muttered, waving her hand dismissively, "But I think I'll go."

I smiled brightly and nodded. I actually had an obsession with shopping.

_Don't ask. _

"Can I come too?" Luke questioned excitedly.

All the girls glanced at each other before turning to me. I chuckled, "Sure, why the hell not?"

As we continued eating our lunch, I bit down on my sandwich wearily, as if I knew something bad was going to happen. I kept quiet but didn't join in with my friends' conversation.

I felt this feeling of dread all of a sudden.

Wait, scratch that. I've been having this feeling of dread all week. I don't know what it was... but I assumed something.

I'm scared of what things are going to be like now. Brandon knows who I am. He knows I'm that stupid nerdy Stella that he rejected years ago and that made me scared. Will he go back to treating me horribly like then?

This is what I've feared ever since I moved here to California.

"Stell, are you okay?" Bloom frowned from next to me.

I shook my head quickly, staring down at the table, "Y-yeah. Of course."

"You seem a little out of it." she muttered, concerned.

My gaze slowly lifted up; but soon I instantly regretted it as I caught a glimpse of Brandon walking towards our table... his eyes focused on _me_.

I gulped, in slight fear. What was he going to do?

"You know what guys? I think I'll go to class early today." I muttered hastily, standing up.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "But, Stell, lunch lasts for another 15 minutes."

I bit down on my lips in panic and contemplated in my head on what should I do?

Oh come on, think fast. He's getting closer. Damn it.

Musa had seemed to finally notice what was happening and she looked over at me. "I'll hold him off for you."

I glanced at her and smiled gratefully, "Thanks Muse. I really appreciate it."

And just as he'd reached the table, I hurriedly sprinted away from there. Although I faintly heard a shout of my name before the Cafeteria doors closed behind me.

I scanned the empty corridors for a moment before starting to walk along it; admiring some of the shiny trophies that were kept in this glass box on display. I clutched my bag tighter to my sides and bit my lips, thinking.

_Where should I go where Brandon couldn't find me? _

Girls toilet.

That was my first thought, but, I really didn't want to stand inside there just because I was getting away from him. That would be embarrassing.

I sighed deeply to myself and walked up; all the way up to the third floor, which was the highest floor of the school. It was even more quieter the further I walked, and honestly, it was giving me bad vibes.

I knew there must be an empty, unused classroom here somewhere. I've never been on the third floor but something tells me this wasn't a good idea. But well, anything to get the hell away from Brandon.

I stopped in my tracks and stared up at a door of a classroom which was open. I stared at it for a moment, and without a second thought, stepped inside.

I instantly regretted it.

There, stood at the corner of the room, was three intimating boys who were smoking something which I assumed was... something bad. Drugs, maybe?

_I'm screwed_.

How can they even smoke here? Isn't there an alarm here or something? I gulped and made a move to run away but all of a sudden, one of the boys saw me and took a step towards me.

"Well, well, well." the boy said, and I examined his appearance. He had those all black clothing, a lip piercing, and dark eyes and hair. He must've been in the year as I've never seen him before; but he sure as hell didn't look like the type of a nice guy either. He dropped his cigarette and stomped on it.

"Boys, we have ourselves a nerdy little hot girl," he trailed off, a horrifying smirk on his lips, "Wait a second- Aren't you that girl that stood up to that filthy player? Brandon rodrigare or something?"

One of the other boys snickered, "I think she is. Damn, you know she was fierce and feisty right? What she did was so f*cking hot."

I really needed to get away now.

But as I fiddled with the ends of my shirt, I furrowed my eyebrows. "It's Rodriguez." I corrected him.

The boy stood only a meter from me now. "Does it look like I give a f*ck?"

I flinched at his rise in tone and cowered away in fear. What was he going to do?

I can't even believe students like these even exist in this school. I guess I understood why they were all the way at the top now. It was _their _place; they must go here every day without any teachers knowing.

"I'll... go now." I suddenly said and was about to move when the boy grabbed my wrist. Roughly.

"Don't even think about it." he sneered darkly, causing my heart to beat fast in fear, "You're going to tell them tw*ts they call teachers about our place and what we do, aren't you?"

I gulped and shook my head vigorously, "No! I won't, promise!"

He smirked, tugging on my wrist tighter that it hurt, "Too bad... since I don't trust you."

_Damn it_.

Where's plan B? I could scream I suppose. But then these boys would have my head before I could even do it.

But do I have another choice?

I opened my mouth to release the scream but footsteps approaching made me pause.

"Get the f*ck away from her, _now_." someone growled viciously, causing me to look up to see Brandon.

Never have I ever been this relieved in my entire life; even if he was originally the person I wanted to get away from.

The boy who held my arm tensed up, but covered his expression that flashed with fear for a moment by smirking, "_Brandon_. Came to take your girl that stood up to you?"

I glanced nervously towards Brandon; seeing his muscular body tense up too. Anger flashed through his eyes which made me look down in shame. Jeez, both of us didn't have to go through this if I hadn't walked away up here stupidly.

_Stupid, stupid Stella. _

"_Carrera_."

Brandon growled under his breath, causing chills to run down my spine. I looked up in surprise, looking at Brandon who stared at me with his strong gaze. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but then it soon clicked and I understood what he said.

_**Run**_.

Thank god for Spanish classes. I didn't know much Spanish at all but I soon recognised 'Carrera' meant 'run'. And Brandon directed that at me.

I glanced over at the boys to find them staring at Brandon as if he was crazy. They probably didn't know what it meant.

"Maybe. But I know you would certainly get expelled when the school finds out you've been smoking here." Brandon sneered, leaning his body casually against the door.

The boy who had his tight grip on me growled under his breath, taking a step towards Brandon and unintentionally letting go of my wrist in the process.

_Yes! _

"You wouldn't dare." The boy hissed.

Brandon smirked and stepped closer to him, "Or will I?"

He then did the most unexpected thing; he _punched _the boy square on the jaw.

My eyes widened for a split of a second until Brandon glanced over at me, giving me a bold look, and I immediately took that as a sign to run.

I sprinted out the door, hearing a faint yell of 'hey!' from probably one of the boys, but I didn't dare turn around as I desperately tried to find a place where I could run too. My breath was going out rapidly fast and my heart beat like wildfire.

Never have I experienced witnessing such violent actions in my life.

I finally came to a stop in the second floor, which I was sure had some classes currently having some lessons, and I sighed in relief as I stopped in the corridors.

My breathing came out fast and loud as I leaned my body on the wall, trying to regain my composure. That was so close. So damn close.

_What could've happened if Brandon wasn't there? _

That scared me. I didn't even want to think about it.

But what if-

I was suddenly cut off from my train of thoughts when I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me in an empty classroom, backing me up on the wall. I let out a yelp and was about to scream when the person pressed their finger to my lips; silencing me.

My eyes widened as slowly the person faced me; finally revealing themselves.

_Brandon. _

I found myself mentally sighing in relief; which was weird as I had tried to run away from him earlier before I bumped into those psychos of boys. I guess a part of me was grateful that he had prevented from anything bad happening caused by those boys.

But now I had to finally face him... which meant he'd probably want to talk about how he found out I'm Stella now.

I didn't want that.

I watched warily as he slowly lowered his finger down, away from lips and it was silent except for the sound of his ragged breaths as he stared intently on me.

"T-Thank you." I said the first thing that came to mind, staring down at the ground nervously.

I felt his gaze on me; he was so damn close that I was tempted to push him away.

But something in me wasn't letting me.

I finally looked up, watching as he nodded slightly, but stayed quiet.

When I made a move to move away, he leaned his hands on the wall, caging me in; causing my breath to hitch in my throat.

"_Stella_," he dragged my name out in a slow groan, his eyes fixated on me.

"You know who I am." I stated, looking up into his eyes. It wasn't a question; it was more like a statement. I just wanted him to confirm it for me... but there was a part of me that wanted him to say no.

"Yeah." He mumbled under his breath, his voice gentle to my ears."And-"

"Stop." I demanded, feeling my hands shaking by my sides, "I don't want to talk about it."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. "Can you at least hear me out?"

"No!" I exclaimed, feeling myself start to panic. "This is what I'm afraid of when I first moved here!"

He furrowed his eyebrows, slowly, "You're... _afraid_?"

"Of course I am!" I shouted, not too loudly but loud enough to show how I angry I was. "Can't you see?"

An unfamiliar emotion flashed through his eyes as he let out a sigh,

"_I remember what I did to you, Stella_."

I closed my eyes, flashbacks of what happened all those years ago flooding my mind. My heart ached at the terrible memories and I wished he would stop bringing it up.

I don't want to think about it. At least, not for now.

As I kept my eyes closed, my eyes threatening to spill tears out, I felt a gentle touch around my waist and another touch on my hair. It was a soft touch and I suppressed the urge to sigh in comfort as he leaned his forehead inched closer to mine.

My eyes slowly opened, revealing tears that I tried my best to hold back.

Brandon's expression of frustration instantly switched to an emotion I couldn't tell; but it looked as if he was... _hurt_._ Pained_. I wasn't sure.

I've never seen him like this before, and seeing this hurt expression on his face made me want to take back all my words... but I soon realised that I was the one who was more hurt. He had hurt me.

_Even though it was in the past.. I still couldn't forget about it. It was imprinted in my mind. _

"I regret it, _so badly_." He whispered softly, his forehead finally touching mine as he closed his eyes.

My breath got caught in my throat and I didn't have the ability to speak anymore. All I knew was he made me nervous just by how close he was; and his touch. It was affecting me in a way I couldn't understand. I would expect myself to cower away from him.

But I didn't want to.

I sniffled quietly and gripped my shirt tightly to my sides.

"It's all bad memories. I... I don't like thinking about it."

His jaw clenched as he pulled slightly away, his eyes staring deeply into mine as if he could see through me.

His hand gently reached out, and before I could register what he was doing, he wiped a tear that had escaped my eye. His touch was soft as he cupped my cheek. I liked his touch... as much as I hated to admit it.

"You _hurt _me, Brandon." I whispered quietly, looking down.

And just like that, his touch was gone, to my disappointment.

"This isn't enough to pay for what I did." he explained quietly, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I want to explain to you why I did what I did... I have so much to tell you. But at the same time, I want you to forgive me. And I'm willing to wait until you're ready to talk about it again."

_He wants to wait until I'm ready to talk about it? _

I felt grateful that he chose to do that instead of what he was originally going to do- which was to talk to me about it now. I'm glad he changed his decisions. He understood.

"Th-thanks for understanding.." I trailed off, looking back into his mesmerising chocolate eyes. He waited for a few moments before nodding softly.

"I_'m sorry_." he whispered, his voice strained and soft as he says this.

He finally pulled away from me, now releasing the cage of his arms so that he gave me access to walk away at that moment. He had stepped a reasonable amount of space between us, and I glanced between the space and then at the door; where I could just leave right now.

I had wanted to leave so badly but...

There was something that rooted me there; making me unable to move.

I felt as if I was missing something. Whatever it was... I didn't move. I couldn't.

The hurt was still visible in his eyes but he soon closed them tightly as he blew out a sigh.

and then he walked away.

* * *

**A/N: This is probably the worst chapter so far in the story. The other chapters seemed better. :p**

**I'll make the next chapter better. Oh, and I imagined Joshua Rush to look like Milo!**

**Anyways. Sorry for updating late. I'll try to get back on track onto updating every 5 days. Hope you liked it :) **


	7. Chapter 7: We were lost

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 7: We were lost**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"I heard there's gonna be a wicked party thrown by Candice. It's her birthday! We so have to go!"

I took my last bite of the sweet apple I was eating and successfully threw it inside the bin which was a few good feet away. Bloom leaned over a little next to me and I raised an eyebrow at Luke, who had just announced that there was gonna be a party thrown by one of the popular girls here.

"Sounds awesome! When is it?" Bloom grinned eagerly as Flora scoffed silently.

It was currently lunch in school; and it's been a few days since the incident with those creepy boys and _Brandon _ savingthem, but we've grown distant and quiet ever since. I mean, we haven't talked at all but I still caught glances from him around school.

_So to sum it up, it's been hella awkward. _

Luke smirked, "In 2 weeks to be precise."

"In 2 weeks?! That's like nearly a month! Why so early...?" I exclaimed, trailing off.

I then waved my hand dismissively and glanced over at the both of them. "I've never been to a party nor will I ever want to go to one."

Flora slung her arm over my shoulder and smiled, "Same here! I've only been to a party once though -_coz Bloom and Musa here forced me_\- and I hated it so no way." she threw a look at Bloom and Musa when she said the second sentence.

Luke, Bloom and Musa's eyes went wide in shock and I looked at them in confusion. "What?"

"You've _never ever_ been to a party?" Luke gasped, slightly over-dramatically. Bloom gaped at me as Musa narrowed her eyes at me.

"Uhhm, I think I've already established that." I said, rolling my eyes.

Musa shook her head, "Damn girl! I never would have pegged you to be a party-virgin! Good thing we got Flora out of that one!"

_I choked on my apple juice. _

"And this is why I love Musa!" Bloom smirked, high-fiving her as Luke laughed and fell to the floor.

I stared at them with a disturbed look. "Whaaaat? Party . . ._ virgin_?"

"Well, not virgin as in... you know." Bloom trails off awkwardly, "Musa meant she never thought you would be one to never go to a party."

"Wait- So if you've never been to a party... then you've never had your own birthday party in your whole life? What a sad childhood you had." Luke murmurs, shaking his head.

"Kid's birthdays and high school birthday parties are different, you moron!" Musa scowls, slapping the back of Luke's head making him glare at her.

_Oh, how I love my friends. _

"Anyways, who's up for this party?!" Bloom smiles excitedly. Luke and Musa nodded their heads whilst Flora looked reluctant.

"I'm definitely not letting you guys force me again." Flora muttered, glaring at them, "Besides, I have homework to do."

"Oh come on." Musa scoffs, ruffling Flora's hair, "Don't be such a nerd."

Flora growls under her breaths and sighs. "I'll think about it."

Then they all turned to me.

_God damn it_.

"Nuh-uh!" I muttered, shaking my head repeatedly, "_Never ever_ in a million years!"

My friends groaned and protested as I stood up and walked out the Cafeteria, now heading to Mrs Hide's classroom to ask for the homework sheet I forgot to collect last time I has art... when Brandon and I had our little paint fight.

_Yeah, it was anything but little._

As I walked through the corridors, I suddenly bumped into someone, causing me to abruptly lose my balance and nearly fall...

Until strong muscular arms encircled themselves around my waist; preventing my fall.

I breathed out heavily as I tried to calm down my fast beating heart from the shock of nearly falling; and it didn't help that the person's hot breath was fanning over my neck, sending shivers down my body.

My gaze slowly lifted up nervously and chocolate-like brown eyes captured my honey ones, keeping me frozen in place, unable to move or even breathe for that matter. I heard the person holding me cough all of a sudden, instantly breaking my train of thoughts and snap away our long gaze.

He straightened up and so did I; but his hands remained resting on my waist.

A small awkward smile painted on his soft pink lips as his mischievous eyes stared at me curiously, "Uhh... Hey."

I licked my lips nervously and smiled back at him. "Hi . . ."

Silence filled the air, causing him to shuffle around awkwardly and me to avoid his gaze as I kept glancing at his hands that were on my waist.

He soon realised and his eyes widened as he instantly retracted his hands away from my waist. "Um, sorry."

I burst out in laughter; causing him to stare at me as if I was the weirdest person in the world.

"I'm sorry but- I am_ so_ not used to this awkward and silent Brandon! It's so _weird_!" I exclaimed, in between fits of giggles, "Where did the hot, flirty Brandon go?"

His awkward expression immediately vanished, now replaced with a smug grin as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "_Hot_, aye?"

I instantly felt my cheeks burn up when I realised I had said that, but I quickly shook my head. "What? No! I meant cocky! Yes, you are incredibly cocky- _not hot_."

He rolled his eyes, but the smug grin still hasn't left his face, "Just admit it, _Sunshine_. I am _so_ hot. And I bet you secretly keep hundreds of photos of me in an album- just like a stalker!"

I burst into yet another fit of laughter, even though I should really be complaining about what he said. His cockiness never fails to amuse me.

I missed this. His sarcastic remarks; his irritating yet cute smirks; his adorable smug grin; his flirty ways and most of all... _him_. I know it's only been a few days since I last saw him, but it felt like _forever_. I guess I was just getting used to seeing him every day.

But what instantly caught me from what he said just now was _Sunshine_. He had called me by the main nickname he usually used to annoy me. I haven't heard him call me that in ages... so I felt a little happy inside.

We fell silent once again, just with him staring at me intently as his smug grin slowly vanished. The tension had disappeared from the air too and it felt like we were on good terms again. I guess our agreements on not to mention about the past again was working.

"So..." I trailed off, looking into his eyes, "How's your little brother, Milo?"

I haven't seen the little kid in ages too. I missed him, guess.

"Miles, has been begging me to take him to see you again. He really misses you, ya know." he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets as an adorable smile tugged on his lips.

_Awwh.  
_

I felt my heart melt at the thought of Milo begging to see me and claiming that he misses me. _So cute_. It also made me warm inside that Brandon calls him 'Miles'. That's brotherly love for you.

Speaking of brothers...

"You're hanging around with my brother, huh?" I muttered quietly.

Brandon nodded in reply, tilting his head slightly as he continued staring at me. "Yeah, I do. Are you... okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I chuckled nervously, feeling the tension slowly filling the air again. "Oh, and by the way, I'll keep our past events a secret. My brother will never know about... you know. He'd kill you... _literally_."

_About how you had hurt me._

I watched as his body visibly tensed up, and his jaw clenched tightly. I furrowed my eyebrows at him and he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have mentioned that." I sighed quietly, looking down.

He bit his lip, "Doesn't matter. Can we forget about that for now? Please?"

I noticed he had this pleading look and this guilt in his eyes which made my heart ache badly for him.

"Yeah, sure." I said, plastering on a smile. "But it still doesn't mean you can still be annoying and cocky as hell."

He bursts out laughing; his laugh sounding so wonderful to my ears.

"No promises, sunshine."

As I looked up at him, he spoke up again.

"By the way, I was actually on my way to tell you that we forgot detention from the paint fight a week ago." He explained, sighing, "The bitch reminded me about the detention and said we have it for one hour and a half after school today."

I gaped at him, feeling infuriated that 'the bitch' as Brandon called Mrs Hide as, apparently extended our one-hour detention by adding another half an hour.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath, a scowl now reaching my face.

I had expected Brandon to scowl or be angry that we had detention again, but instead, a sly smirk played its way on his lips as he leaned his body against the lockers.

"What?" I said.

He chuckled, "You didn't deny it when I said you were a stalker who collected photos of me."

_Sh*t_.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Stell. But I have to go to this football meeting thing." Sky explained, giving me an apologetic look.

I scowled and crossed my arms in front of my chest, "If you have this football sh*t, then wouldn't Brandon be going there too?"

He sighed deeply, running a hand through his blonde locks. "It's coz I'm new here, just like you. The other guys already went through this meeting a long time ago and now I have to do it, along with another boy who had missed it."

Muttering a string of curse words under my breath, I looked away. So my brother is my ride home but he can't drop me off to our house later since I have detention. He was having some football meeting stuff and had to drive a little far away to go there. He wouldn't make it in time to pick me up.

I blew out a sigh, "How am I supposed to get home?"

"Brandon will give you a ride." Sky said, giving me a pleading look, "Please, Stella. I need to go to this meeting. Sis, please, please, please, please, please-"

"OKAY!" I exclaimed, throwing him a glare for being incredibly annoying by over-using the word 'please'. "Fine! I'll go with that jerk!"

His eyes widen in surprise as he pulls me in for a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank-"

I groan, "Sky, _shut up_. Please. Just go!"

He grins excitedly and waves at me as he skips towards our car, "Have fun in detention!"

* * *

I lazily stomped inside Mrs Hide's class, only to find myself astonished when I saw a sleeping man on the desk instead of her. _What the fuc-_

"Sunshine!" a voice exclaims, causing me to look up in that direction to see jerk face sitting in the corner with a smirk on his face. "Welcome to detention!"

I glared at him and made a move to sit in the front row, only to stop when he called out to me again.

"Come sit with me." he smirks, tapping the chair next to him. "Or... are you afraid? I don't bite! Well, at least not in that way... if you know what I mean." He winked.

I grimaced, throwing him a look. "Gross!"

He rolls his eyes, "What I said is like base 1 of the dirtiest things I say. Want to know base 2? Which is by the way, dirtier than base 1 and-"

"No!" I immediately exclaimed, "Stop that!"

He sighs quietly, finally letting go of the smirk. "Fine. Just sit with me, _princessa_?"

I gave him a blank stare, but nevertheless walked over to him and sat next to him. "Where's Mrs Hide?"

"The bitch had teacher meetings sh*t to do. So now we got Mr Harver, the old food-crazed man who is practically a bat. Sleeps in the day, awake at night." he explains, letting out a chuckle.

I laughed, shaking my head. "So it's just you and me in this boring, quiet classroom then. What can we do?!"

A few moments of silence passed, until I caught Brandon wiggling his eyebrows from the corner of my eye.

"Ya know, there's a lot of _fun _stuff _we_ could do." He smirked.

His sexual innuendos were really getting on my nerves now. But I couldn't help but laugh when my twisted brain had an image of Brandon and I kissing in this classroom for a second.

_**Yeah, that... that would be awkward.  
**_

But I guess this wasn't the first time. That dream, or should I say nightmare, I had a few days ago was full of Brandon and I... _kissing_. It made me want to puke my guts out.

"Are you okay?"

I looked to the side, watching as Brandon's smirk had vanished and was now replaced with a look of genuine concern onto the fact I had stayed quiet for a moment.

He was... concerned? _No. That's close to impossible._

But of course, the look of 'concern' disappeared as quickly as it came since the smirk made a reappearance once again. No surprise there.

"You're thinking of a sexy picture of me shirtless whilst walking on the beach, aren't you?"

_Damn it. _

He's probably thinking I was thinking dirty thoughts about him. _The cocky bastard_.

"No, actually, I was thinking of 101 ways to kill you right now in this classroom." I remarked, smirking at him.

The colour drained from his face and his mouth gaped in shock, "What? Sunshine, how could you?! I thought you loved me!"

_I raised an eyebrow. _

Love him? _As if._

But I couldn't complain much considering I _had_ loved him when we were little. Then again, I was so young and stupid. I wasn't thinking, was I?

"But," he chuckled, a sly grin making reappearance on his lips, "I have to give you that one! That was pretty good."

* * *

An hour and a half later...

I WAS DYING FROM TOO MUCH LAUGHTER.

"Oh my- GOD! Brandon, STOP!" I exclaimed through giggles, hunching over in my seat as I hugged my aching belly.

Brandon scowled, "Stella! What the hell? Why are you laughing at my misery?!"

"HAHAHAHAH!" I practically screamed in more laughter until my eyes felt wet.

He glared at me and huffed under his breath, "I knew I shouldn't have told you this. I knew it."

As I kept laughing, he still stared at me curiously.

"It's not even that funny! Just cause' my cousin Layla embarrassed me in front of my parents by telling them I'm gay-"

"B-B-Brandon!" I screeched between laughter, "S-stop.."

"-And just cause' she kicked me in the dic-"

"STOP!" I shouted, wiping a tear from my eyes.

I went into another loud fit of laughter and I was 100% sure I looked like a retarded seal by laughing like this and being so un lady like but I couldn't help it! He was _hilarious_!

_Luckily the teacher was still asleep, otherwise he'd be yelling at me for laughing so loud. _

To say detention was terrible would be a lie. For the past hour, I've been laughing my ass off. _Seriously_. Brandon kept telling me funny things that's happened in his life, and he also told me about his cousin, Aisha, whom he grew up with. He also told me how she changed as they grew up and became this, and I quote, 'bitchy and annoying cousin' who liked to tease him a lot.

She was also the only girl who was brave enough to stand up to him and even embarrassed him in front of his friends and family multiple times. And how she did it? Hilarious.

I would love to meet Aisha one day. I bet her and I would get along!

As I kept on laughing, his eyes captured mine and I could clearly see the annoyed expression on his face... but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were staring intently at me, an emotion I couldn't comprehend buried deep inside his chocolate orbs.

But if I'm wrong... it looked like he was staring at me with... amusement? Admiration? I wasn't sure.

After a few more long moments of laughing, he grew quiet and I realised he stopped complaining. When I finally regained my composure, I found him still staring at me, but with a soft smile on his lips. I released a sigh and leaned my back into my chair.

"What?" I asked, my honey eyes looking up at him.

He looked... _mesmerised_ as he stared at me.

I watched as his grin grew a little wider and his eyes squinted with amusement, "Nothing."

Narrowing my eyes, I licked my lips nervously, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious about what I looked like. He never took his eyes off of me... and it was starting to creep me out.

"Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"You're creeping me out." I said, truthfully.

His eyes finally left mine as he let out a cheerful chuckle. I laughed along with him. And then his eyes were back on mine. We were silent once again.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I questioned, looking down. I started to fiddle with my fingers; the thing I tended to do whenever I was nervous. It was just a habit.

"I-I'm not sure..." he trailed off, tucking his bottom lip in his mouth for a moment, "There was just something about when you.. laughed."

I then furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

"Your laugh." He stated, eyeing me curiously.

I let out a huff in frustration, "Yes, I _know_ I laugh like a retarded seal. It's not graceful like other girls... but you don't need to remind me for god's sake."

"What? No!" he quickly exclaimed, shaking his head, "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what, Brandon?" I sighed exasperatedly.

I watched as he took in a deep breath and ran his hand through his soft hair, "Your laugh is different than other girls..."

"Well, no, shit Sherlock." I grumbled.

"... in a good way." he continued, biting his pink lips, "You looked like you didn't care about what anyone thought of you as you laughed... so. . . _carefree_ and .._beautiful_... and I _like_ that."

My eyes slowly widened in surprise, not expecting him to say that at all. As I opened my mouth to speak, I found myself not being to utter out a single word. I was breathless.

After a few minutes of trying, I was finally able to say something.

"T-t-thank you... I guess?" I stuttered, feeling my cheeks flush.

He let out a laugh, which I thought sounded musical to my ears; unlike mine which I thought sounded terrible... despite what Brandon just said now about how he thought my laugh was beautiful.

_Yeah, right. _

"You can take that as a compliment, you know." he smiled, staring at me again. "You look damn _cute_ when you blush. Take that as a compliment too."

I looked down, trying to make my blonde hair cover my face. "I'm not blushing!"

"Deny all you want, sunshine. You know I can see you." he chuckled, causing me to look up at him again.

"I'd love to meet Aisha one day. I bet we'll get along so well!" I grinned.

Brandon groaned, "Oh god, no. NO. I don't want another annoying person to become like my cousin and tease me all the damn time!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, laughing, "She sounds great!"

He let out a soft laugh, "Other than the times she's irritate me, yeah, she's great."

"Yeah." I agreed. Silence suddenly filled the air again.

"Aren't we supposed to be going home by now?" I said, glancing at the clock in realisation, "Sh*t! We were meant to leave detention an hour ago!"

Brandon shrugged dismissively, "I guess we got too distracted. I was meant to meet up and go somewhere with my bros half an hour ago."

I bit my lip as I clutched my phone in my hand, suddenly remembering that Sky told me to get a ride with Brandon.

"Looks like you're coming with me." Brandon said, and for the first time in that hour, I saw him finally check his phone, probably to read a text from my brother.

I hastily shook my head, and then stood up, "No, its okay. I'll catch a bus."

He instantly stood up after I said that, "Stella, I'm driving you. Your brother aka my best friend, said I have to."

"You need to meet up with your friends; I don't want to cause you any trouble just because my brother asked you to drive me." I sighed, grabbing my bag and quickly sprinting out the door.

As I finally reached the parking lot, I heard footsteps behind me.

"God, you're so stubborn." Brandon groaned from behind me.

I turned around and glared at him. "I didn't ask you to follow me."

He raised an eyebrow, looking quite amused by this, "Damn it, just let me drive you!"

"You're supposed to meet up with your-"

"Friends! Yes! But I'm driving you whether you like it or not." He smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

I sighed deeply, "I'm not a damsel in distress you know! I don't _always_ need your help."

He chuckled, "Fair enough. But answer this- how does _princess_ supposedly _know_ how to get home when she doesn't even know which bus to _take_?"

I opened my mouth, ready to shout back a good comeback, but realised... I had none. None.

_Sh*t. _

The jerk had a point. I had no idea which bus to take... and I wasn't even sure if I had any money with me.

_Why does this always happen with me? _

I groaned aloud, realising that there was nothing I could do. "Do I even have a choice?"

He smirked, looking like he had just won a medal. "Nope."

* * *

"Do you even remember where my house is?" I asked, sighing exasperatedly.

I had been asking this question about, what, eight times?! And all Brandon answered was a quick 'yes' every single time. It had felt like forever just driving through this road. But as I stared out the window, all I could see ahead was an empty, unfamiliar road and just... trees. _Trees everywhere_.

"No."

My eyes grew wide at his answer. "WHAT?"

He groaned and ran a hand through his brown locks, "Look, I don't remember, okay? I don't even know where we are."

"WHAT?!" I yelled once again, feeling infuriated, "You idiot! I asked you this question for so many times, and now you finally admit that you have no idea where we're going or even are!"

I smacked his arm, but he didn't even flinch.

"I do remember your house... sort of. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere, god damn it!" he huffed, glancing at the rear-view mirror exhaustedly.

I scowled, "If you didn't remember where my house was, I could have used Google maps on my phone a long time ago!"

_**Then, it suddenly clicked.**_

Brandon and I faced each other, our eyes now wide as realisation crossed through our features.

I hurriedly dug through my purse, in search for my phone, and when I finally caught a glimpse of it, I fished it out and unlocked it.

Brandon kept driving but once in a while he kept glancing at me, wondering if I had searched Google maps already or not.

As I concentrated hardly on my phone screen, I clicked on the Google maps app and waited.

_Waited... _

_And waited..._

Realisation struck me.

By now, I was sure my eyes were so wide that it could pop out, literally.

"BRANDON!" I screeched abruptly, causing him to lose control of the wheel and suddenly get too close to the edge. He then got his control back and threw a glare at me.

"What?!" he huffed.

I gulped audibly, feeling my throat tighten, "There's no signal."

His chocolate eyes widen in disbelief, frustration and panic crossing over his handsome features.

"F*ck." He cursed, _loudly_.

_**We were lost.**_

* * *

**A/N: So how's this chapter? I put in a few more Stella/Brandon moments in! **

**I'll try to update every 5 days... but I can't guarantee it. Please give me your reviews on this, it encourages me to write more and perhaps update earlier! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Goodnight, princesa

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 8: Goodnight, princesa**

* * *

**Sorry for late update :( I had finished this chapter on Friday but I felt as if it wasn't good enough, so I held back to edit it. Hope you like it.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I had published this chapter earlier but realised I had typed something wrong in the chapter, which made me delete it. But here, I republished it after editing it. Sorry for the confusion :/**

**Thank you, Magnolia Trail, for telling me the correct way to spell princess in Spanish :)**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I gulped audibly, feeling my throat tighten, "There's no signal."

His chocolate eyes widen in disbelief, frustration and panic crossing over his handsome features.

"F*ck." He cursed, _loudly_.

_**We were lost.**_

"Well -_f*cking_\- done, _jackass_." I growled under my breath, feeling infuriated.

We were lost, in a sports car, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by creepy trees, _and_ no signal.

_YAYYYYY!  
_

_**Not**_**.**

"Hey! Don't just blame this on me!" Brandon scowled defensively, "It wasn't my fault."

I scoffed incredulously, "Yeah, _right_."

"Accusations won't get us anywhere, princess." he sighed deeply, pulling over by the side of the, what appeared to be, a quiet road. There wasn't a car in sight, well, except for Brandon's that is.

I was starting to get worried.

Wait- scratch that. I was _already_ worried.

"Do you have any idea where we are then?" I questioned, looking around but still staying inside the car. Brandon glanced out his window and sighed exasperatedly.

"Yeah, in fact, I know _exactly_ where we are." He muttered, sarcastically, "You know it's a _**no**_, Stella. If I did, wouldn't we be on our way home by now?"

I sighed, leaning the back of my head on the pillow of the car seat and closing my eyes. "Shouldn't there be a shop by here or something...?"

"In the middle of a creepy unfamiliar road near the forests? I don't think so." His sarcastic tone was back, but there was an edginess of frustration to it.

I lifted my head up to scowl at him, "_Jackass_."

"You mean _smartass_." He corrected, grinning naughtily at me. "Since I obviously had to explain to you the obvious facts after you asked 2 incredibly stupid questions."

I raised an eyebrow, "I didn't ask any stupid questions!"

"Yeah, _right_." he mimicked what I said earlier to him, but in an over-exaggerated girly voice.

My eyes widened for a split second and then I threw a glare. "I don't sound like that!"

"Oh, _really_?" he squealed sarcastically in the same girly tone.

Despite how I was supposed to find how he mimicked my voice offensive, I couldn't bring myself to. Because the next thing I knew, I was bursting into fits of giggles.

"Oh.. my ...god!" I exclaimed between laughs, "I can't believe you just did that. You sounded so... so _girly_."

"_Girly_? I'm... I'm not _girly_." He scowled, glaring at me. "Okay, you can stop laughing now. It wasn't _that_ funny." It only made me laugh harder.

His jaw clenched when I wouldn't stop laughing, so he quickly put on a straight face.

"Oh, and the _questions_? How about when just two minutes ago you asked me if I knew where we were, when I _obviously_ don't. And the second one? You asked if there was a _shop_, when we're in the middle. Of. Freaking. _**Nowhere**_." he grumbled.

I finally regained my composure as I sat up and coughed slightly, "You make me sound like a dumb blonde bitch."

"Maybe because you are one." He teased, sticking his tongue out in an irritating way.

My eyes widened at what he said and I immaturely slumped down on the car seat and crossed my arms in front of my chest, pouting. "Hmmph!"

Brandon raised a quizzical eyebrow at me, "That's so mature, Stella."

"I don't care!" I screeched childishly, stomping my foot on the floor.

He sighed exasperatedly, "Stella? Stop."

I faced away from him, deciding to give him the silent treatment. Everyone knows boys absolutely hate it, so I could use this to my advantage.

His face contorted with guilt for a second but it vanished just as quickly as it came, "Are you gonna talk to me, sunshine?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared at the floor, concentrating on the delicate stitching patterns on my shoes. I was still going to ignore him.

"Aw, is princess _mad_?" he cooed playfully, but there was a hint of seriousness in it.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see him leaning close with his eyes contorted in this supposedly 'adorable puppy eyes' but it was just plain annoying to me. His bottom lip was rolled up over his top one in an immature way as he frowned, and his impossibly perfect eyebrows were furrowed down.

He looked like... a _child_.

And a cute one at that. I just couldn't resist turning to face him and apologising for being a brat.

But then I scolded myself in my mind when I remembered he previously admitted that I was a dumb, blonde bitch. I know he was joking but.. it was certainly fun to have the bad boy looking guiltily at me as I pretended to be angry at him.

"Will you forgive me, _princesa_?"

His tone as he said this was soft and gentle; sounding like a sweet melody to my ears. I could also detect the slight tinge of desperation lacing through it, and I had to bite my lips to hold back a smile. _Was he actually guilty for real?_

It took everything in me to stop myself from turning towards him and hugging the living daylights of him. _Seriously_. He looked adorable from the corner of my eyes; but I wanted to see it clearly if I face him directly.

"N-no."

I stuttered weakly in reply.

"Aw, you know I was only joking around..." he whispered softly, his hot breath fanning near my neck. _Holy sh*t_. When the hell did he get _this_ close? "Princes-"

But that's when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, okay, I forgive you, god damn it!" I growled out, gritting my teeth together.

"See? I knew you couldn't resist this _handsome_ face." He snickered.

I huffed under my breath, and turned to face him but only finding the tip of my nose brush slightly against his as I did so.

My eyes widened; not expecting him to be _seriously_ _that_ _close_. He was so ..._close_ to _me_. My heart was unusually beating so fast due to it.

_**Our lips nearly touched. **_

They nearly freaking touched. I felt a sense of relief that only the tips of our nose touched, not our lips. That would've been awkward and not to mention- embarrassing. It could've been a freaking kiss right there, and you know how much I hate Brandon.

I hate Brandon; I despise his existence. Kissing him would be out of the question.

_I would've punched myself if it happened. _

Brandon's lips slowly pulled up into a cheeky grin at my astonished face and he now backed away slowly._ So slowly_.

My face contorted into frustration, and anger. That... that jerk!

He did that purposely.

And he was now _**laughing**_.

"You... you-" I tried to muster up a good insult in my head, "_Imbecile_!"

He suddenly stopped laughing, his handsome face washing over in confusion. He looked like a clueless... puppy.

_Snap out of it, Stella! _

"What. The. Actual- WHAT?" Brandon said, eyeing me as if I was the weirdest person in the world. Gosh, I probably am. "Imbecile? What the hell does that even mean?"

I realised my cheeks were heating up by now.

Out of all the things, I chose _imbecile_.

Synonyms for imbecile: Fool, idiot, moron, ass, etc...

Out of all of those better ones, I chose _imbecile_.

_What is wrong with me? _

"Oh my god- Stella! You're so cute!" Brandon suddenly laughed out, hunching over as he let out a string of chuckles. "-and hilarious!"

Just watching him laugh like this made my heart melt... I don't know why. He was laughing at me. I should be offended and should kick his ass.

But I couldn't bring myself to.

And I started to laugh along with him.

After a few more long minutes of laughing together, I felt relieved and didn't feel embarrassed anymore. He made me feel better in the way, even though he was the one who made me feel bad in the first place.

By now, I was blushing. Yes, blushing. I probably looked like a tomato right now. Embarrassing, I know.

Brandon finally stopped laughing, and he was now wiping a few stray of tears that had escaped from his eyes due to the amount of laughter, and then he turned to me.

"Sunshine," he murmured softly, looking into my eyes as he stared intently at me. "You know I didn't mean it when I called you that."

I blew out a gentle sigh, "I know."

"Does that mean you'll forgive me?" he grinned excitedly.

Whoa whoa whoa. _Hold the f*ck up_. It didn't make me forget of how much of a jerk he was to me.

"Only if you buy me a packet of skittles!" I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out at him teasingly like he did earlier.

He rolled his eyes but nodded nevertheless, "So mature, Stella. But fine, fine, I'll buy you skittles."

I grinned, "You'd better!"

* * *

How long has it been since we're in this car now?

_Hours and hours._

And it's nearly 10 PM right now.

The sky was a mild, cerulean blue. It was slowly getting darker minute by minute.

Again, I was getting worried. And panicked.

I sighed exasperatedly, "Brandon, what should we do?"

For the past few long minutes, we've been silent. Just sitting in the car and letting the silence engulf us. I've had enough of it and wanted to go home.

"Make out?" Brandon suddenly bluntly said, causing my breath to get caught in my throat.

I turned to face him in horror, only to find him wiggling his damn eyebrows at me mischievously. His perfect lips were pulled up into a smug grin.

He's such a f*ckboy.

"What? NO!" I exclaimed dramatically, grimacing. "EW EW EW!"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh Stella, just admit it. You'd do anything to kiss me."

"Ew." I muttered again, glaring at him, "In your dreams, Rodriquez."

"Ah, I'll see you in my dreams-"

"Stop, please." I interrupted him, "I know what you're gonna say next. And it's incredibly cheesy and cliché."

His eyes furrowed in annoyance, "You just ruined one of my pick-up lines. A girl has never done that before, they always love these 'cheesy' and 'cliché' pick-up lines as you say."

"Yeah, well, I'm not one of those girls." I muttered arrogantly.

I felt his eyes staring at me for a while, until he finally spoke up again, "Now, about that kissing thing, I know you couldn't resist me. I'm incredibly sexy to the whole female population."

I cursed under my breath, "No, you're actually incredibly _cocky_."

He chuckled, facing away from me.

"Oh come on, Stella. I'm bored. Can I at least have _one_ kiss?"

I glared at him, "Brandon!"

Even though I knew he was only joking at me, I still felt my cheeks heat up at what he said.

And then it clicked in me, again.

"Sh*t!" I growled under my breath, furrowing my eyebrows in worry, "My parents! My brother!"

Brandon faced me, raising an eyebrow, "What?"

"You idiot!" I slapped his arm as I said this, "I have curfew! And we can't just stay in this car all night! We need to go home, Brandon! My parents and bro are probably so worried right now!"

I wrung my hands together in panic and closed my eyed tightly, "They're going to worry... What are we going to do?"

I sniffed slightly and felt my lips tremble with fear. I just realised what situation we were in right now. We're in the middle of nowhere and it's so late at night.

_What if we never find our way home? _

And for the past few hours, all me and him did was drive around lost and joked as if it was nothing. we completely forgot what situation we were in. I can't believe we just joked around whilst my parents would be worried sick right now...

I felt _guilty_.

"Hey..." Brandon's soft voice murmured softly next to me, but I turned away from him, "Why are you crying?"

I didn't realise I was crying until a tear fell on my cheek. "I'm not."

"Liar." I heard him mutter gently, and soon I felt his large hands on my shoulder, "Sunshine..."

I quickly dabbed my fingers on my eyes and blew out a sigh. Be strong.

Why the hell was I even crying over this? I'm not a baby... I shouldn't be this pathetic over nothing.

But it wasn't _nothing_.

"C-Can we..." I trailed off in a whisper, hiccuping slightly, "Please, get... _**home**_?"

His eyes clouded with pain and guilt and it made my heart clench inside. He didn't feel guilty about this... did he?

"I don't know how we can, Stella." He groaned slightly, staring out the window, "But I suppose we can continue driving. We can't stay in this car all night, god, what was I thinking? This is dangerous. Let's keep driving. There must be a small shop somewhere... there _must_ be."

I nodded weakly at him and leaned my head against the window, curling my body up on the car seat.

I heard Brandon sigh next to me as he started the car.

And we drove straight ahead.

* * *

After what felt like more hours of driving, we finally caught sight of a small building ahead, and it only took me a few seconds to realise it was a mini motel. I mentally sighed in relief.

Finally, a building in sight. I've had enough of the empty, plain roads and forests.

"Brandon!" I squeaked in excitement, causing him to lose control of the steering wheel for a second. When he regained control, again, he glared at me. I must've said that a little too excitedly and he didn't expect.

"Isn't that a motel?"

Brandon sighed, his eyes narrowed at the distance, "Yeah, I guess it is. I'm sure they'll know where we are."

I simply nodded.

We finally reached the mini motel, and I eagerly stepped out of the car to run inside the building. Brandon trailed behind me, but there was a frown on his face which I couldn't register. I stopped by the reception, where a woman in her late 40s sat.

"Hey, mam." Brandon smiled politely at her.

The woman grinned a bit and glanced at the both of us, "Hello, would you like me to help you with anything?"

"Uhh, yeah." Brandon coughed a bit, his eyes staring intently at me, "This might seem crazy but... my... _friend_, over here,"

He gestured to me and then continued, "And me are lost. We were just driving after school and managed to end up... wherever this is. Would you please tell us where we are?"

The woman, after I read her name tag, who turned out to be named Lydia, smiled in understanding. "Alright hun, I can do that. What's your High School?"

"East Wood High." Brandon clarified, a genuine smile on his lips.

Lydia's face contorted with shock as her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, that's incredibly far away. how'd you end up all the way in _Green hood_?!"

"_Green hood_?! I know where it is but I just didn't recognise this place!" Brandon exclaimed in shock, while I just stood there staring at both of them in confusion. Hey, don't blame me. I didn't know about California much.

**(A/N: I just made up Green hood, it doesn't really exist anywhere near California. I don't know much about the USA considering I live in England :)**

I bit my lip in worry as I watched both of their astonished faces. "Um, guys, how long does it normally take to drive from our school to here?"

Brandon growled under his breath, running a hand through his brown locks, "4 hours, _Sunshine_. But today we only took longer since we pulled up on the road for a few hours."

My eyes widened considerably, finally understanding why they were shocked. "Oh my god- 4 hours?! We can't just drive all the way there right now! And not to mention, your fuel is low for your car."

"Don't worry hun," Lydia assured me, giving me an apologetic look, "There's a gas station a few minutes away from here."

I buried my face in my hands, feeling stressed but overall exhausted. It's been one heck of a day and it only keeps getting worse. I also felt a tad bit sorry for Brandon since he looked more tired than me from all the driving he had done.

I began rambling in fear and nervousness again. "Oh, god. My parents! My brother- they're gonna worry! _I'm so dead_. I'm so so so-"

"I'm sure we can get there less than 4 hours with my Ferrari," Brandon cut me off, releasing a frustrated and exhausted sigh, "Stop panicking, _princesa_. It doesn't suit your beautiful face."

I ignored his compliment and took slow deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Oh no, kids. You must not drive in this late night." Lydia warned, shaking her head with disapproval, "Many accidents have happened when you drive late in the roads. It's too dangerous, and both of you are extremely exhausted. Especially the gentleman."

I glanced over at Brandon, taking in his appearance. His soft brown hair was sticking out in all directions messily, as if he had run his fingers through it too many times in frustration. There was a light shade of bags under his eyes and his muscles looked tense and tired. Despite that, he still looked incredibly handsome... but my heart ached at the sight of his tired body.

I bit my lip. Worry consumed me. He shouldn't be allowed to drive another few hours. I felt bad to push him to drive us right now.

"Kids, how about you spend a night here?" Lydia suggested kindly, her eyes narrowed with a frown as she watched us in concern. "It's not good for you to drive late at this night."

"No, no, it's fine-"

"Brandon." I interrupted him, glancing over at the clock for a second, "Maybe we should stay here for the night. You're exhausted... both of us are. Just drive tomorrow morning."

Brandon noticed the sincerity in my eyes and sighed in exasperation, "Are ... are you sure?"

"Damn right I am." I nodded, a smile on my face.

He sighed again, "Alright, sunshine. Whatever you say. I need to buy a bottle of water from the vending machine. Do you want anything?"

I looked to the ground as I contemplated in my head about it, before finally answering, "I'll have a water too, please. Oh, and a packet of skittles!"

_I remembered this morning Brandon had promised to buy me some skittles. _

Brandon let out a soft chuckle, causing my heart to melt. He then left to go to the vending machine that must've been in another room.

Lydia then looked over at me, a glint in her eyes as she smirked slightly. "You two would make an adorable couple, hun."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "What? Oh no, we're not together-"

"I know," she trailed off, a grin on her face, "I just suggested that you should be together. You'd be perfect."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I was sure they were a bright red right now, so I looked down in an attempt to cover my cheeks with my long blonde locks. "I actually hate that jerk. He's conceited, cocky, obnoxious and-"

"Sexy?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows at me playfully.

I stared at her as if she'd grown another head, even though I knew she was joking.

"Oh, come on, you must admit, he's one fine young lad." She said, smiling softly, "Reminds me of my husband when he was younger."

"Pfft." I huffed, rolling my eyes, "That jerk is most certainly not sexy or fine! Plus, he hates me too anyways..."

Lydia stared at me for a second, a smirk on her face. "Honey, I've seen the way he looked at you. There's a hint of attraction there. He clearly sees you as something more than a friend-"

"We're not even close to being friends." I cut her off, causing her to glare at me playfully.

"And the cute nicknames he gives you- The point is you're beautiful and you seem nice. Why _won't_ that dashing young man fall for a gorgeous young lady like you?" she continued, her smirk vanished and now replaced with a soft smile.

Once again, I blushed, not used to the compliment but comfort spread through me. I liked Lydia, she reminded me of my mom a lot.

"Just think about it. I'm sure you have feelings for him deep inside your heart." She smiled.

I opened my mouth to reply but suddenly Brandon came back into our view, holding two bottles of water and a packet of skittles.

He then glanced at me in confusion, "Sunshine, why are you blushing?"

My eyes widened in surprised and if it was possible, I blushed darker. From the corner of my eye, I could see Lydia grinning at me. "N-nothing."

He eyed me in confusion but then went to Lydia to pay for the night in the motel. I suddenly felt guilty that I forgot to bring money with me.

"Damn! Brandon, I forgot my money! I'll pay you back tomorrow!" I assured him.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Don't be ridiculous, princessa. I won't let you do that."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"There's only one room left- is it okay if you two share?" Lydia question innocently.

Although the cheeky grin that I noticed she had certainly didn't look innocent. She was doing this on purpose, and Brandon doesn't even notice it.

"Sure." Brandon replied, so casually. How can he do that? My heart was beating so fast for unknown reason!

"Have a good night." Lydia smiled.

"You too." Brandon nodded in reply, and I did the same. Lydia secretly winked at me and Brandon and I then walked, in search of our bedroom.

When we reached it, I felt a sudden wave of nervousness wash over me. I'm going to be in a room, with Brandon, _all freaking night_. I'm not sure how I felt about this... but I could certainly tell I was nervous about it.

To say I was relieved to see a bed AND a couch nearby would be an understatement.

Awkwardness and silence filled the air as we slowly stepped in the small, but comfortable room.

Brandon sighed deeply, "I think I'm going to take a shower. Here's your skittles, sunshine."

He threw it at me but I failed to catch it. I cursed under my breath.

"You're a bad catcher." He teased.

"Nope, you're just a bad thrower." I sniffled, causing him to chuckle whole-heartedly. He then passed me the other water bottle.

"Alright sunshine," he trailed off, "I'm taking the couch-"

"No you're not!" I exclaimed, not knowing why I wanted him to take the bed instead. "I'll take it. You take the bed!"

He eyed me curiously, "No, I'm taking the couch, like the gentleman I am."

"Nope, nada." I interrupted.

He rolled his eyes, "God, you're so stubborn, princess. But I guess that's one of the things I like about you. But I'm definitely taking the couch.. whether you like it or not."

I was about to make a sarcastic remark but he just winked at me and walked inside the bathroom.

I stood there, my mouth gaping wide. One of the things he _likes_ about... _me_?

I shook my head, not liking the fact that what he said effect me so much. He hates me, and I hate him. It's as simple as that.

_**Right? **_

I sighed, not wanting to deal with any of this anymore and then grabbed my school bag, remembering I had brought spare clothes today- which consisted of a small tank top and shorts.

After hastily getting changed in them, I braided my hair quickly and jumped in the bed, holding the packet of skittles by me. I turned on the small TV and flicked through numerous channels as I plopped a skittle by skittle in my mouth.

I should be asleep right now.. but I couldn't. For some unknown reason.

It didn't take long until Brandon came back after his short shower. And when I saw him...

He looked _absolutely_ gorgeous.

Wearing just a small pair of boxer shorts, his perfect, defined muscles was in view. He was shirtless, but luckily wore shorts like I said. His brown hair was wet, making it appear a darker shade of brown- so incredibly close to black, and the soft strands of his hair stuck to his forehead; giving him this adorable look.

_Oh god, I felt like a perv just staring at him like this. _

Oh, to hell with it! Lydia was right, Brandon is damn sexy, but I would never admit that to him. That would only increase the size of his _already_ huge ego. His cocky attitude will get worse.

Brandon grabbed a small towel and quickly towel-dried his hair, making it now appear messy and sticking out in directions whilst still a quarter wet. He looked hot.

"Are you done checking me out, princess?" he smirked, staring at me.

_**No, not really.  
**_

"I wasn't checking you out." I denied quietly, feeling my cheeks flush. _Yeah, Stella, lie to him, why don't you? _

"Then tell me why I don't believe you." he grinned cheekily, blocking my view of the TV, "I bet you're thinking I look like a freaking sex god right now."

_I actually do, in fact. _

"Shut up!" I snapped arrogantly, hoping my cheeks weren't as red as how hot they felt. "God, will you ever stop being so _cocky_? Your ego is the side of the bloody earth!"

"Want to know what else of mine is the size of the earth?" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"NO!" I freaking exclaimed back, blushing at his sexual innuendos.

_Oh god_.

Oh my _freaking_ god.

He chuckled, shaking his head, "Talking about how hot I am- You look _hot_ too. Damn, your legs."

His eyes trailed down my body whilst I was still sat on the bed, and that's when I realised I was practically giving him the whole view of my body since I didn't put the blanket over me (considering it was considerably hot right now).

My poor choice of clothing wasn't making it any easier. A very skimpy tank top and shorts. Seriously, Stella?

I groaned under my breath and hastily pulled the blankets over me. "Jerk face, please. Just stop being annoying for once."

"No promises." He winked, staring at me with an unknown emotion in his eyes.

I glared at him, "Now can you move out of the way? You're blocking the TV!"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh sunshine. Please. My extremely hot body is a better view than this stupid TV."

I sighed, suddenly feeling tired. Maybe it was time to sleep right now.

I yawned and turned off the TV. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Uhh..." I heard Brandon trail off, his voice husky and amazing to my ears, "Same."

As I dug myself under the covers, the lights switched off until everything was dark and I faintly heard his footsteps to the couch as he lie in it and pulled the blanket on him.

I felt... relaxed. In ease. It was quite and wonderful, and I didn't even worry about my family right now. Somehow, having Brandon in the room comforts me.. as crazy as that sounds.

I sighed calmly before finally closing my eyes, ready to sleep.

"Goodnight, princesa."

A soft smile unintentionally made its way on my lips, and I clutched the pillow I was hugging tighter to myself. His voice was soothing and wonderful and it made me sigh in content.

"Goodnight, Brandon."

* * *

**Next update will be on Saturday. **

**I planned this story to have like over 30 Chapters, 35 maximum...? So don't expect Stella and Brandon to get together just yet. It will take a lot of chapters until they're together, but just be patient. They'll end up together eventually :D**

**Omg, it's so hot here in England. **_**Summer**_**. It ruins my mood to type. -_- **


	9. IMPORTANT NOTE - PLEASE READ

**IMPO****RTANT NOTE**

**I only made this note since most of you didn't get a notification of chapter 8.**

**Earlier today, I updated chapter 8 but then realised I typed something wrong in the chapter, so I deleted this chapter. And then later on, I republished chapter 8 again but unfortunately most of you didn't get a notification of this, so this is why I made this short note. **

**Sorry for all the confusion. :(**

**Make sure to READ the previous chapter, (The chapter before this) which is- CHAPTER 8. **

**-MusaRiven125 **


	10. Chapter 9: Strange Feelings

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 9: Strange feelings**

**Oh my god, guys. I'm SO sorry for not updating in a while :(**

**Something happened and it made me not able to write for a few weeks, please do understand. I can't promise what days I'll be updating anymore. **

**Extra long chapter to hopefully make up for it! :)**

**Stella's POV**

"Elijah, will you answer the question?" Mrs Greene questioned, her brown eyes showing a tinge of annoyance in them.

I forced myself to suppress the yawn that threatened to escape my mouth by biting on my lips, hard. I drifted my gaze to everyone around me, and I could see most students trying to avoid Mrs Greene's piercing gaze as she stared expectantly at everyone, a furious look on her face.

"Well?" she growled under her breath, clenching her fists in impatience, "Elijah, I'm _waiting_."

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Elijah squirm in fear in his seat, a terrified and pleading look in his eyes as he glanced at everyone for help. _Aw, poor Elijah_. Elijah was that quiet, yet adorable boy. I felt sorry for the guy that he unfortunately was picked today to face Mrs Greene's wrath as that was another question unanswered.

I looked down at my hands, nervously fiddling with it.

Mrs Greene is our Biology teacher, and boy, did she have a temper. She's marked as the scariest teacher in our school because of the many students having to face her fury. _Trust me, you __**don't**__ want to get her mad. _

Other than her extreme lack of patience, she has a hatred for every little thing each student does and would throw a shouting fit at you even if you simply yawned. Hence why I suppressed my yawn earlier.

Elijah gulped in fear and started stuttering, "I-I I'm n-n-"

His words were immediately cut off when someone barged into the room, making a loud noise as they did so and causing all eyes to snap up to it. Shock ran through me.

"Rodriguez, Simpson. You are late." Mrs Greene seethed under her breath, glaring at Brandon and Lydia who were stood by the door... pressed against each other.

I furrowed my eyebrows when I noticed Lydia's skimpy shirt rolled up and the state of Brandon's hair. It was messy. Lipstick stains ran up his neck. It didn't take a genius to guess what they've been doing.

_Lydia Simpson_. One of the sluts of the school; with her bright red hair and stunning body figure. If she didn't wear so much makeup and such skimpy clothes she would've been pretty, not looking like some.. prostitute.

"No shit Sherlock." Brandon muttered carelessly, a glint in his eyes as he stared back down at the slut in his arms. I found myself digging my nails onto my desk.

Mrs Greene looked absolutely infuriated at his behaviour and we all expected for her to lash out on them in anger, but she suppressed it as she wanted to get on with the lesson. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, making out in the janitor's closet. Isn't it obvious?" Brandon grinned smugly, causing Lydia to giggle beside him.

I grimaced. _Man whore_.

Mrs Greene was fuming, "This will be discussed later on. You will get a punishment for disrespecting me and being late. Now take a seat."

Brandon and Lydia had a smirk on their faces and they casually sauntered in the room, taking a seat right at the back. Everyone stared at them for a moment but my eyes remained glued to the front.

"Stella," I heard Luke whisper beside me, "Why are you scratching the desk?"

I hadn't realised I had been doing that until now.

Shaking my head, I released an annoyed sigh, "I don't know."

Luke raised an eyebrow at me but dropped it. I'm glad he did.

45 minutes into the lesson, I was jotting notes down as Mrs Greene explained to us about Biology and all that sh*t. I concentrated on her words as my hands worked quickly to write.

"-And these living organisms can- Rodriguez! Simpson!" Mrs Greene suddenly shouted in the middle of explaining. Her eyes trained on something at the back and everyone immediately turned around.

"Can you please refrain yourselves from kissing in my class!" she seethed.

I immediately turned around, feeling a strange emotion within me as I see the jerk and slut lip locking in the most disgusting way. _Kissing_? Scratch that! This was a full-on make out!

I nearly gagged.

"Stop kissing, now!" Mrs Greene demanded. I held onto my desk tighter.

_**Why can't they just stop? **_

I felt irritated for some reason.

"Oh Brandon," Lydia moaned lightly under her breath as they pulled away but still stayed close together.

I wasn't at all surprised by any of this. Even the past few days, Brandon's been with a different girl each time. It disgusts me, honestly. But what would you expect from him?

_Player. _

We then continued on with the lesson but I still couldn't push away this feeling of.. _hurt_ in me. _Why was I feeling this?_ I gulped, swallowing the urge to cry out.

"THAT IS IT!" Mrs Greene yelled, fuming, "I cannot tolerate this anymore! Both of you, detention, NOW."

In a matter of seconds, the jerk had stopped kissing Lydia and had now stood up, with her still hanging onto his waist.

"With pleasure." He murmured under his breath, smirking as he and Lydia started walking out the class room, leaving behind Mrs Greene whose face was bright red with anger.

But just before they left, Brandon's eyes locked with mine for a second, surprise and pain immediately clouding over those chocolate eyes of his.

He probably only realised now that I was in this class with him.

He gave me a slight smile before he left.

One which I didn't return back.

...

"WHAT?!" Bloom, Musa and Flora exclaimed, their eyes widening in shock.

I groaned under my breath, pushing my face onto my hands, "Please don't make it a big deal."

"How is staying in one room for a whole night with the hottest boy in school not a 'big deal'?" Bloom said incredulously, shaking her head.

It was currently break and I had told my friends everything that happened yesterday- Brandon giving me a lift, us getting lost, and ending up staying in a small motel for a night.

The girls were astonished.

"Anyways, the next morning, we drove back home, but now I really wish I hadn't." I mumbled, biting my lip, "My parents and brother went insane. They were all so furious and shouted at me and everything for not coming home for a whole night. Sky threatened to murder Brandon. And I also got grounded."

Musa sighed, "Grounded? Man, that sucks."

It's true. The next morning when I woke up in the motel, I received 231 messages, 58 missed calls and several voicemails. I felt bad since my family were very worried and I understood that they were over-protective of me. I ended up getting grounded for a whole month.

"I still can't believe you got lost." Flora frowned, "How could Brandon forget where your house is? He's practically your neighbour and he's lived here all his life..."

Musa snorted, "Duh, he's an idiot who only thinks with his dick instead of brain."

I chuckled at that.

"Maybe he did it on purpose...?" Bloom suggested, trying to hold back a smirk, "He probably wanted to get close and spend time with you, Stell. So obviously getting 'lost' with you for a whole night must've been fun for him."

I gave her a flat look, "Are you kidding me? That's just stupid. Why would he want to spend time with me?"

"Coz he likes you...?" Musa stated the obvious, rolling her eyes. "But he's a player, so I wouldn't recommend you to like him back."

I snorted. "_Exactly_. He's a player, he is incapable of 'liking' someone. I mean, look at him over there! Snogging that slut Lydia."

I pointed to where the jerk was making out with Lydia, and my friends grimaced.

"Are you jealous?" Luke sneered, poking me on the side.

My eyes widened, "What? NO!"

They all laughed quietly which made me glare at them.

"I. Don't. Like. Him." I growled quietly, feeling irritated when they gave me a disbelieving look. "He's a player whose been with lots of girls and broke many hearts! He's also a conceited jerk and has a terrible ego! Even if I tried, I could never bring myself to like him. _**I hate him**_. I really do. Especially after all those years ago when he rej-"

I immediately stopped myself from continuing my sentence.

My friends gave me confused looks, except for Bloom who had a worried and sympathetic look in her eyes.

She's the only one that knows what he did to me.

I can't believe I nearly blabbed it out to my other friends. No. I wasn't ready to tell them. I can't. No, I just... can't.

"I-I have to go." I sniffed slightly, hastily standing up, "Please don't follow me."

Walking out the cafeteria, I was fully aware of all my friends' eyes on me, full with confusion and sympathy. But what was the worst?

I felt another gaze on me; practically burning my back as I scurried away.

...  
I blew out a gentle sigh, bringing the water on my hands and rinsing my face lightly. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, feeling refreshed yet broken inside. It was in times like these I wished Carter was by my side, hugging and comforting me.

I was currently in the girl's bathroom, standing in front of the sink after washing my face to calm and refresh myself. After I had left the cafeteria, I immediately came here. I just needed time alone to myself, and I debated on whether I should just go back or not. I should really stop thinking about Brandon.

Then what was it I felt when I witness Brandon kissing Lydia like that? Was Luke right?

Was I really... perhaps... _jealous_?

I shook my head. No. I can't be jealous. I don't like Brandon. 

_**I hate him. **_

I really hate him. I just couldn't bring myself to like him. He's just a cocky, arrogant asshole... who breaks many hearts. And all he does is sleep and charm multiple women. That's enough to convince myself to hate him. He's a terrible person.

My head snapped up to my side when I heard a cry. A girl, wearing the usual skimpy clothes and too much makeup stood beside me, slamming her pink purse on the wall in frustration as she cried out in anger. I recognised her as Ashley, one of the sluts in our school.

"Are you.. uhh... okay?" I asked hesitantly.

She turned towards me, her eyes filled with fury and hurt. "Does it f*cking look like it?!"

Alright, I'll admit. That was a stupid question I asked.

"Well I'm sorry if I just felt concerned for you." I gritted out, clenching my fists to my sides. "You don't need to be a bitch about it."

She stared at me for a few seconds before releasing a sigh, dropping her purse and leaning against the wall, burying her face in her hands.

"I shouldn't have trusted that jerk." She growled out, wiping her tears away. "I was with him last week. We done everything. You know? Kissing, sex and all that. We were together. At least I f*cking thought."

I grimaced a bit, but gave her a sympathetic look. Even though she seemed like another one of those sluts, I still felt a tinge bit sorry for her.

"But now that f*cking son of a bitch is making out with Lydia." she seethed, glaring at the floor.

_Brandon. _

That's gotta be who she's talking about, right?

"Rodriguez isn't it?" I asked, and she briefly nodded. "You know he's a bad boy who loves playing with girls like you... right?"

"I know I'm a slut." She muttered lowly, shaking her head and wiping the last of her tears, "But in that time of two weeks we were together... I honestly fell for him.. I don't want to, but I did. Me, a slut, _**fell**_ for the player."

I stood by silently as millions of thoughts crossed my mind and I hadn't even realised when Ashley had walked out the bathroom, leaving me alone pondering about my thoughts.

_What does Brandon see in all these girls?_

But then.. why do I really need to ask? Of course he likes these cheap sluts.. just for a good time. He always goes for the shy ones, too.

After they get caught in his trap by falling for him, they could never get out. They get heartbroken after he leaves for another.. and that's just heartbreaking. How could he do this?!

Brandon didn't only get sluts to fall for him.. he got innocent girls too. He broke many hearts.. and he's gotten away with it plenty of times. He shouldn't. He needs to stop.

He needs a taste of his own medicine.

I smirk slowly touched my lips as I pushed the door open, walking out. Brandon needs his heart broken as he has broke many hearts before. He needs to experience the hurt.

And that's exactly what I want to make him feel.

I thought about my first day of school here... when I thought about revenge. If I could somehow get him to actually fall for me.. then I could break his heart.

I knew this plan could backfire on me... but it's worth a try.

...

"Stella, you're back!" Flora grinned, jumping up to hug me, "Why did you left, sweetie? We're very sorry if it's because we teased you about you liking Brandon when you don't.."

I shook my head and offered a small smile, "It's okay, guys. It wasn't that.. it's just something else happened."

Bloom still stared at me, a careful look in her eyes but I ignored it and plopped down into my seat, plastering on a smile.

"So, we were planning on going to the cinemas tonight to watch a movie. Are you up for that?" Luke asked, excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Sounds cool.. but what movie?"

"We don't know yet." Bloom butted it, shrugging, "But any good action films, I guess. After that we're getting pizza at some place, too."

"I'm grounded, remember?" I sighed, disappointment filling me. Damn it. And I really wanted to go, too.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, "Didn't you say your parents and brother are going to be out tonight?"

A smile instantly spread across my lips, "You're right. They're going to be back at around 9 at night. I could get away with it I suppose. But who will be going?"

"Great! It's me, you, Bloom, Musa, Riven and a friend of mine called Noah. Flora won't be going though since she has to go to her cousin's tonight."

Musa groaned, "I still can't believe you'll be bringing that jackass, Riven."

I chuckled. I'm definitely going.

...

I finally applied on a thin layer of hot pink lip gloss and stared at the mirror. I was dressed in some simple hot pink denim shorts and a white crop top; with pink shoes and my hair in a curled high ponytail. I jumped slightly when I heard the sound of a loud horn outside.

"Stella! Get your ass in my car now!" Musa shouted, and I looked out my window to see her in her car, waiting for me. I chuckled quietly.

I grabbed my white handbag and walked out, slamming the door of her car once I was in.

"You dressed up well." I grinned, giving her a thumbs up in approval once I looked at the outfit she was wearing.

She wore simple high-waist black skinny jeans, along with a red long sleeved crop top and a pair of red canvas shoes. Her dark hair was down in gorgeous waves.

"You too, bitch." She winked playfully, making me laugh.

I didn't take it the mean way whenever she calls me, Bloom or Flora 'bitch'. It was just a playful and fun way she likes to call us.

She was my ride to the cinemas. We're going to be meeting the others there soon. I was glad my parents and brother were out today.

We finally arrived at the cinemas and I stepped out the car, walking in with Musa beside me. Almost instantly, we caught the attention of boys our age as they stared at us.

Musa scowled beside me, "Don't you just hate it when boys stare at you?"

I turned towards her, "Not really. Can you see the others anywhere? I think we're a few minutes early."

She shook her head with an annoyed sigh, "I'm going to the toilets. Try to look for the other's will I'm gone. I'll be back in a minute."

I nodded and watched as she walked away. Letting out a sigh, I ignored the many eyes of boys on me and leaned against the wall, scanning the crowd of teenagers who were impatiently waiting to pay for the food and film.

"Sunshine!"

Recognising the voice, I looked to my side to see none other than Brandon standing there with an annoying grin on his perfect face. I groaned under my breath.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He rolled his eyes, his sarcastic tone lacing through his voice, "Well hello to you too."

I huffed under my breath in frustration and looked up at him. He was wearing casual clothes ye he still managed to look flawless. Why does he have to be so handsome yet be an arrogant prick at the same time?

I chose to ignore him by fishing out my phone from my handbag to text Carter.

"Who are you texting?" Brandon questioned curiously, taking a step closer to me in an attempt to look at who I was texting.

I scowled, "Hey! It's none of your freaking business, so back the f*ck off."

He looked a bit taken aback but that expression soon morphed into an irritating smirk. "I like the feisty Stella."

"Shut up." I muttered, glaring up at him, "Again, why in the world are you here? Is it just some coincidence that you happen to be here at the same time as me? Omg, are you stalking me?!"

"Why would I stalk you?" he snorted, making me roll my eyes at him. "I'm going to watch a film.. with friends."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared up at him.

"_Friends_? Shouldn't you be taking your girlfriend Lydia with you or something?" I question, but inwardly cursed myself for making it come out bitterly.

He suddenly raised an eyebrow, looking shocked at what I said. "I don't do girlfriends. I'm not ready for commitment."

I scoffed, "So that's all you're going to do. Just bang plenty of girls to make them fall for you and then break their heart afterwards?"

His jaw clenched all of a sudden and a mixture of anger and hurt flashed through his eyes. "I.. I don't do that."

"Yeah, _right_." I snorted, standing up properly so that I wasn't leaning against the wall anymore, "So shoving your tongue down Lydia's throat when you were still with Ashley isn't classified as breaking girls' hearts?!"

His expression changed to one of genuine surprise. "You met Ashley? That whore?"

"Newsflash, that whore was _falling_ for you." I gritted out, shaking my head in disbelief, "You were together for two weeks and whilst you saw her as another slut, she actually developed feelings for you."

He scowled at me, "Girls like her have no feelings! She's a slut, like me, too! All we want is sex."

"But she fell for you. And then you decided to make out with another girl." I muttered coldly, staring at the ground. He fell silent for a few minutes.

I drifted my gaze back to him when he clenched his jaw. "I'm not good with this feelings sh*t... god damn it. I never wanted for these girls to fall for me... I.. Can we please just stop talking about this?"

Deciding that I wanted this conversation to end, I slowly nodded at him.

A smirk suddenly decided to make reappearance on his face, "So you saw Lydia and I kissing then?"

I grimaced and gagged, "Kiss? More like a freaking make out session! You guys seriously should've gotten a room instead of showing PDA in class. It's disgusting... you should've stopped when Mrs Greene told you to!"

Again, I mentally cursed myself for the tone I used as I said that. It made me sound irritated and furious at the fact that they kissed.

Brandon burst out laughing.

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared up at him, "Why the hell are you laughing?!"

"Oh... my... gosh!" Brandon said in between laughs, "Sunshine, if you were so damn jealous, you should've told me from the start! I would've been happier to make out with you than them!"

My eyes stared at him in confusion for a few seconds before I finally understood. "What the f*ck! I was NOT jealous! And as if I would make out with you!"

He stopped laughing as a smug grin slowly pulled over his lips, "Lies, freaking lies."

"You are unbelievable!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

"Thanks." He winked at me.

"That was not a compliment!" I snapped angrily.

"To me it was." He smirked.

I clenched my fists hard to my sides. He was so irritating!

I turned away from him, starting to walk away until someone tapped me gently on the back. I instantly assumed it was Brandon.

"Just get the hell away from me, asshole!" I screeched as I turned around. My eyes widened when I found that it wasn't Brandon.

In front of me was a guy that looked my age, with soft light blonde hair and the lightest shade of green eyes, ever. He was quite tall and muscular too. He reminded me of Alexander Ludwig in a way... yet I feel like I've seen him in school before.

He's very hot, actually.

"Oh.. I-I'm sorry!" he hastily apologised, worry in his eyes as he stared at me, "I didn't mean to-"

He had this adorable expression of guilt.

"No, I'm sorry." I cut him off, flashing a smile, "I thought you were someone else, honestly."

His eyes widened a little before he grinned at me. "I understand. You're Stella, right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, a little suspicious that he knew my name, "Yeah.."

"I'm Noah." He grinned brightly, offering his hand for me to shake, "I'm Luke's best friend, I'm sure he's mentioned me before. All of us are watching a movie together here."

My eyes flashed with recognition, "That's why you seemed familiar somehow.. yes, Luke's mentioned you before. It's nice to see you." I shook his hand back.

"I didn't expect you to be _this_ gorgeous." He smirked at me, causing me to blush unintentionally.

"Thank-"

"Uh-hum." Someone cut me off with a loud forced cough.

Noah and I looked to our side to see Brandon there, a slight irritated expression on his face.

"This was the guy that I referred 'asshole' to." I explained to Noah whilst pointing a finger at Brandon. Noah chuckled and nodded.

Brandon scowled at me in a teasing way, "You are so horrible, sunshine!"

"I know." I smiled jokingly, sticking my tongue out. I then turned to Noah. "Where are the others?"

"They're coming right now." he said, pointing to where Luke, Riven, Bloom and Musa who were walking in our direction. Not a second later, they arrived.

"I see you've met Noah." Luke smiled. I nodded at him.

"He's a great guy." I grinned, sliding an arm around his neck in a casual friendly manner, but I didn't miss seeing Brandon clench his jaw.

"Let's watch that action film!" Bloom suggested, pointing to a poster on the wall of a film.

Brandon smirked, "Man, that film must be epic. I saw the trailer! We are so watching it."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and removed my arm that was around Noah. "WAIT! What the hell? Brandon's coming with us?!"

Bloom shifted around uncomfortable as the guy name Riven finally spoke up.

"Brandon's a friend of mine." Riven shrugged, but there was coldness lacing through his tone. "If you got a problem with that _Blondie_ then freaking deal with it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Riven is a jerk, I realised.

"That's my friend you're talking to, twat." Musa growled under her breath, punching Riven on the shoulder.

I noticed his body flinch in delight at her touch, but he covered it up by standing up straight and glaring at her.

I wanted to raise my eyebrow at him so much, but I didn't want him to hate me even more. Sure, he was a stuck up prick and I know I'll never get along with him but he's one of Luke's friends, after all.

The moment I saw how he reacted when Musa touched him made me know there was something there... something that he felt about Musa.

"Bro, back off. 'Blondie' is my friend, too." Brandon muttered.

I turn to face him. "I'm sorry, when exactly did we become _friends_?!"

"You're right, we're not friends. We're lovers." He smirked, winking at me.

I grimaced, "Yeah, _**no**_."

"Guys," Luke moaned impatiently, "As much as I love watching you two _flirt_ aimlessly, I really want to watch the movie! It's starting in 5 damn minutes and I have to have enough time to buy me some nachos!"

I felt my face burn when he said Brandon and I were flirting, but I instantly forgot about that the moment he mentioned one of my favourite foods.

"Hell yes to nachos!" I screamed in excitement.

...

"This is so not happening." I groaned under my breath, still standing in front of the cinema seat as if it was the worst thing I've ever looked at.

So here's the order of all of us sitting on the seats: Bloom, Musa, Riven, Luke, Noah, -_empty_-, and Brandon.

-empty- was the only available empty seat left... and I was currently in the moment of misery. Don't get me wrong, I find Noah a decent guy and I wouldn't mind sitting next to him... but.. Brandon would be sitting to my left.

_I hate this. _

"Just sit down." Brandon scowled, glaring at me in the darkness, "The movie's about to start!"

I huffed, "I'm _not_ sitting next to you."

"Why not? Anyone would love to sit next to a sex god." he remarked, smirking at me.

I really wanted to slap him.

"I still won't sit next to you! You're a conceited, incredibly annoying jerk! Please, would anyone just swap places?!" I groaned, eyeing my friends. They were all too engrossed on their snacks to even notice what I said.

Good friends they are. Note the freaking sarcasm.

"You're making it sound like I want to sit next to you, when I really don't." Brandon said, rolling his eyes, "But you have no choice but to sit here."

"Bite me." I growled under my breath.

A smirk spread across his lips, "I'd love to! Just tell me where, sunshine."

I whined in frustration and finally plopped onto the seat. I was fully aware of his amused gaze.

"F*ck you, Rodriguez." I hissed.

"Again, I'd you to." He smirked.

I really wish he hadn't come with us. To think I was going to enjoy watching this film.

_**I wasn't.**_

...

"Oh my- HAHAHA!" I laughed out loud, staring at the movie whilst tears poured out my eyes from too much laughter.

It was an action movie we were watching, but it sure had some romance and comedy in it. I was dying from this laughter.

"Man, this film's amazing!" Luke laughed along with the others.

When I noticed Noah was the only one other than Brandon not laughing, I turned to him, confusion on my face. "Isn't it funny, Noah?"

Noah had a heart-melting smile on his face. "I can't laugh coz all I can do is admire.. when all I could hear is your graceful laugh... it's beautiful."

I was sure my face was bright red right now. Noah was just too adorable.

Brandon quietly snorted from beside me, but not loud enough for Noah to hear. I elbowed him in the ribs causing him to groan slightly in pain.

"Shut up, will you?" I hissed at Brandon lowly.

"This guy is so cheesy." He muttered under his breath, "I'm surprised he hasn't turned to cheddar cheese yet."

That earned him another elbow to the rib.

I then leaned over to Noah, gently resting my head on his shoulder. I expected him to push my head away but he didn't... he just leaned closer and draped his muscular arm around my shoulder.

Awh.

...

Three quarters into the movie later, I completely forgot about the movie and was far too intrigued in talking to Noah. This guy was so interesting.. and he was hot and cute, too.

His personality was amazing.

"But.. she broke up with me, I guess." Noah frowned, looking down at his fingers. "I really loved her, Stella."

My heart ached for him and I leant over to softly touch his cheek in a caressing way. "She didn't deserve you, Noah. You're an amazing guy... and you're hot too." I added, blushing.

He was currently telling me about his ex-girlfriend, who had left him for some terrible reason. She sounded like a bitch and I felt sorry for Noah.

"You're amazing, Stella." He murmured softly, his face turning towards mine and that's when I finally realised how close we were.

I felt the seat next to me –which was occupied by Brandon- move roughly as if Brandon was squirming or shaking in anger.. but I wasn't sure what it was. I heard a low angry growl coming from next to me but I ignored it.

Noah's hot breath fanned over my lips and I took in a sharp breath nervously. I would normally have my heart beating so fast in my chest whenever I was nervous or a guy was close to me.. but I didn't. I ignored that fact and leaned closer.

"Thanks." I mumbled with a small smile on my lips.

His gaze drifted down to my lips, lust clouding his eyes.

I finally realised the mistake I made. Oh no.

_**Crap. **_

I must've given him the wrong impressions- sh*t! He was staring at me with interest in his eyes and I didn't want that.

I was giving off the wrong impressions... impressions that screamed that I liked him. Sure, he was a nice guy and I liked him.. but not in that way. Damn it. How was I going to reject him without hurting him...?

I briefly glanced at the others. My friends were too engrossed into the movie to noticed I was so close to Noah, and Brandon, well...

He looked as if he wanted to start a killing spree.

His hand gripped onto the seats tightly as if he was trying to control something and his lips turned into a snarl. He looked furious for some reason.

And I didn't know why.

I flinched a little when I felt a finger tuck under my chin, making me turn to face Noah again. His eyes were still staring at me as he licked his lips nervously, his face getting closer and closer to mine.

I inhaled sharply and stayed frozen; unsure of what to do.

_I should pull away. _

I should really pull away, before something that I would regret will happen.

I can't let Noah kiss me...

But I can't seem to stop him either. He was getting closer, and closer-

"Guys," Brandon suddenly growled out, abruptly standing up and causing Noah and I to pull away from our close position instantly. "I'm going to the toilet."

His eyes then stopped to mine, impatience and anger clouding his eyes. "Sunshine, will you come with me?"

"Bro, she doesn't need to come with you." Noah suddenly interjected, his brows furrowed at Brandon, "She's staying here with me."

I watched as Brandon's whole body tensed up, and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. He seethed under his breath and I could tell he was furious even more, "Listen here, pretty boy, I need to talk to her-"

"I'm going with him." I told Noah, now standing up, "I... uhh- need to go to the toilet too."

"Want me to come?" Noah questioned with a smile. Brandon inhaled sharply in an angry manner.

"No, it's okay." I shook my head with a smile, then proceeded to walk out of the cinema room.

Once I was outside of it, I released a sigh and closed my eyes, relief flooding in me. I had managed to stop Noah from kissing me- all because Brandon wanted me to go to the toilet with him. But something tells me Brandon was lying, and that he really didn't need to go to the toilet... that he wanted to talk to me.

In a matter of seconds, I found myself being pushed against the wall, aggressively.

Before I could yelp in shock, a hand covered my mouth, effectively stopping me from doing so. My eyes blinked open, fear running through my veins but slight relief when my honey eyes met warm, chocolate ones. 

_**Brandon.  
**_

Whilst one of his hands was covering my mouth, the other hand was pressed against the wall next to my shoulder, his body dangerously close and caging me in.

I glared at him, demanding him to release his hand over my mouth.

"Promise not to screech like a girl?" he asked, uncertainty in his eyes. His handsome face was still contorted with fury, though.

I nodded my head, and when he released his hand, I glared daggers at him, "I am a girl, you asshole! Of course I'd screech like one!"

He blew out a soft sigh and rested his now free hand on the other side of my shoulder, caging me in even more. I was panting due to the lack of oxygen when he covered my mouth, and his own hot breath was blowing out so close.. to my neck.

"Why were you so angry, Brandon?" I questioned breathlessly, my eyes staring deeply into his in curiosity.

He cursed under his breath, frustration in his tone. "I-I... I don't know, sunshine."

"You don't know?" I asked incredulously, my voice coming out rasped as I was still out of breath.

He groaned softly under his breath and he looked down, as if he was trying to control something.

"Stop that," he growled, panting gently, "It's... what... argh, it feels like you're doing something to me... and I don't even know what it is..."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Stop what, Brandon?"

"Saying my name when your voice is hot as fuck whilst you're out of breath isn't exactly _helping_." He muttered lowly, now peering up at me causing strands of his dark hair to fall over his forehead.

I inhaled sharply, feeling something strange overcome me. "Y-you're confusing m-m-me..."

He blew out a frustrated sigh. "Why the hell were you flirting with that jackass Noah for? F*ck, you were about to kiss him, too."

"W-what?" I stuttered, feeling dazed and confused, "I wasn't flirting with him.. and he's not a jackass. If anything _you_ are."

He suddenly let out a low, sexy chuckle as he stared at me. "I love it when you do that."

I raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"When you always insult me and all... even though I knew you really don't mean it sometimes.." he explained, a smile creeping up on his lips. "You never fail to do that."

"You're not supposed to be loving it, jerk!" I laughed along with him, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

His laughing soon came a stop and he suddenly became all dark and serious again. "You were flirting with him. You also gave him the wrong impressions, you know. By saying he's amazing and by being so close to him... it's killing the guy. Unless you really like him.." he trailed off.

A pained look flashed through his eyes when he said the last part.

"But I was saying the truth, he is a good guy-"

He cut me off by letting out a growl.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, eyeing him with disapproval. "Why are you getting so worked up about Noah flirting with me? Is it bothering you?"

He bit his lip in thought as he turned his head to the side, and I took that moment to admire his handsomeness for a few seconds. Why did he have to be so gorgeous?

"Is it bothering you?" I repeated, demanding for his answer.

I had a queasy feeling in my stomach at the thought of him answering with a yes.. but I knew that was impossible.

Why would me and Noah getting extremely close bother him?

Is this why he had been to angry during the entire film? Because I had been too close to Noah?

His jaw clenched as his body came closer to mine; just an inch away before he could destroy the space between us. I could already practically feel his strong abs pressed against my small body.

The thought of his body pressed against mine made me feel hot.. all over. My heart was hammering in my chest and I gulped, feeling nervous yet excited inside at the same time.

Why was I feeling this?

Brandon looked at me again, a crazy intensity in his eyes that I couldn't quite figure out as his head slowly down to my neck, his hot breath on my skin making me feel tingles all over. His grip on the wall beside me tightened, and I felt his breath getting rasped and hard as if he suddenly found it hard to breath.

"Princessa," he murmured softly, his lips dangerously close to my neck.

"Answer me, Brandon." I demanded, my voice coming out breathless, "You were angry.. was it because of Noah and me? Was it... bothering you?"

It felt like forever until he finally answered. 

"_Yes_."

...

**A/N: No, Stella and Brandon won't be getting together just yet. It will take a hell of a lot of chapters until they've finally come to realise they have feelings for each other. I feel like stories that have the boy and girl kiss and confess their love just after 10 chapters makes it seem rushed, so I'm slowly building up Brella's friendship chapter by chapter. **

**Next update will be on Sunday, but no promises. I'll **_**try**_** to update on time. **

**Review :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Annoying boy

**Falling For the Bad boy**

**Chapter 10: Annoying boy**

* * *

**A/N: Damn it, guys, I just realised I named the slut which Brandon was kissing in the classroom, Lydia. And I happened to name the middle-aged lady receptionist in the motel they stayed in Lydia as well. I didn't even notice this until I skimmed through the chapters... **

**I'm sorry for making it confusing, I honestly didn't realise what I'd done.**

**_Thanks so much for the positive Reviews! I'm having the Summer Holidays soon which means I'll be updating often!_**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

Brandon looked at me again, a crazy intensity in his eyes that I couldn't quite figure out as his head slowly moved down to my neck, his hot breath on my skin making me feel tingles all over. His grip on the wall beside me tightened, and I felt his breath getting rasped and hard as if he suddenly found it hard to breath.

"Princessa," he murmured softly, his lips dangerously close to my neck.

"Answer me, Brandon." I demanded, my voice coming out breathless, "You were angry.. was it because of Noah and me? Was it... bothering you?"

It felt like forever until he finally answered.

"_Yes_."

I couldn't breathe.

It was like my breath was suddenly taken away, and I couldn't find a way to get it back. All I could do was stay still, ignoring the tingles I felt all over me. My eyes remained focused on his, confusion and surprise flashing in them.

"W-what?" I timidly stuttered out.

Confusion. It was something I'm currently feeling, even though I don't know why. Whether I was confused on why Brandon felt bothered that Noah and I were so close... or confused on why the lack of space between us was suddenly making me all breathless... and feeling wonderful yet uncomfortable at the same time.

It didn't matter.

"I said," Brandon murmured, staring intently on my face as I averted my gaze to the ground, feeling scared and confused at the same time. "I do, _sunshine_... Do you know _why_?"

_Why would Noah nearly kissing me bother Brandon so much? Just... why? _

It wasn't like him and I were together or something. It shouldn't bother him. But he admitted to me that it does. And this is what got me confused.

I just merely stood there, biting my lip nervously as I tried to figure out why I was feeling this. But Brandon seemed to notice that I wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, since he immediately distanced himself away from me and raked his fingers through his soft hair, sighing exasperatedly.

"Never mind," he muttered bitterly, facing away from me, "Forget anything I said. I saw you walking out of the cafeteria this morning, looking sad and about to cry. What happened?"

Finally noticing that I obtained my personal space back, I gently removed my back from the wall and looked up at him. I could finally breathe properly again, now that his body is well away from me.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, "And what makes you think I would tell you?"

He raised an eyebrow, probably not expecting that I would say that, "I'm just asking. Can't a guy be concerned for some girl for once?"

_Some girl. _

Am I just _some girl_ to him?

I cursed myself mentally. Why should it matter that he sees me as 'some girl'? I am one. It shouldn't matter at all to me, as he is _some guy_. Maybe I expected him to see me more than some girl.

No. It shouldn't matter.

Then why was I feeling a tinge of hurt?

"It still doesn't mean I'll tell you." I spoke clearly, keeping my chin up high. I swallowed down the nervousness in me. I knew exactly why I nearly cried this morning, and it was because I nearly told my friends about the past where Brandon was being a prick.

But I knew deep inside that I felt upset because of something to do with seeing Brandon and Lydia..locking lips together.

"So you're not going to tell me?" he questioned, taking a step closer towards me. I glared at the lack of space between us, again.

I shook my head confidently at him, "Of course not. You're just some player who is a total jerk to everyone. You're nobody to me, and I hate you."

He placed his hand on top of his heart, plastering a fake hurt expression, "I can't believe that you just said that, sunshine! That really hurt me, you know. I thought we were friends!"

"I thought you said I was just _some girl_ to you?" I scoffed coldly.

He narrowed his eyes at me, looking amused as he stepped closer, "So this is what it's about. You're not telling me because I hurt you in some way when I called you _some girl_."

He hit right on the jackpot. Damn this boy.

I gulped, suddenly feeling all nervous again. He said exactly what I was feeling right now... and all I could do was stay still as he caged me with his arms all over again.

_Ugh, not this again.  
_

Do you have any idea how hard it is to get him to step back and give me my personal space back? So damn hard.

"Just leave me alone." I growled at him, but it sounded a bit soft due to my nervousness.

His eyes flashed with amusement.

"You sound like a kitten that is trying to be a tiger when you try to sound angry at me but failing miserably." He chuckled, still staring at me. "You're so cute, sunshine."

I felt my face heat up again, and I was sure it was as red as a tomato by now.

His expression suddenly changed to one of seriousness as he towered over me. "Now, answer me. Why were you about to cry?"

Closing my eyes, I tried to avoid answering him until his fingers softly trailed down my neck, his touch feeling like exhilarating bursts of fireworks as they stopped just above my waist, pulling my body to his.

I refused to answer him, but his dark eyes was almost hypnotizing me, demanding me to answer. I could almost see the depth of concern in those dark eyes of his.

I released a soft sigh, opening my mouth to unwillingly answer his question.

But I never did as a voice suddenly called out to us... or me, specifically.

"Stella?" Brandon and I looked up, only to find Noah standing there staring at us with a confusion and slightly angered expression, "The movie's nearly ending. Where have you been? What are you doing... with Brandon?"

I immediately shoved Brandon away from me, looking at Noah wide-eyed. "I-It's not what you think.."

Noah raised his perfect eyebrows at me, ignoring Brandon's presence. "Are you sure...?"

"P-positive." I answered weakly, face-palming myself mentally for sounding so nervous.

"Then what were you guys doing?" Noah demanded, his green eyes searching mine in confusion.

Gosh, this boy asks too many damn questions. I really wish he'd shut up. I didn't want to answer to his questions.

"Uhm..." I trailed off, trying to think of a lie in my head to cover up what Brandon and I were doing.

Now that I think about it, what were we doing?

It definitely wasn't a friendly conversation if Brandon was basically invading my personal space by pushing his hard, fit body so close to mine and leaning his face against my neck, his hot breath on mine and making me hot all over.

So what exactly where we doing?

I knew I definitely couldn't tell Noah that. He'd get wrong impressions that I liked Brandon, and if he knew that then all my friends would know. It will cause a massive chain of disasters.

Especially since I hate Brandon, so much.

"Err... I .. we. . . uhh.." I stuttered softly, my eyebrows furrowed as I tried to come up with a lie.

_I'm so terrible at this. _

I glanced over at Brandon, with pleading and questioning eyes for help. But not surprisingly, he was leaning against the wall, his strong arms crossed in front of his chest as he smirked at me, as if daring me to tell Noah.

He was enjoying this, that bastard.

"Yeah, _sunshine_." Brandon smirked annoyingly, winking at me, "Why don't you tell him what we _did_?"

I stared at him in horror. We didn't do anything!

And the way he said it made things 100x worse. Noah was looking at us with a shocked expression.

_Facepalm. _

Brandon is such a jerk. I'm surprised his surname isn't jerk. Maybe it's his middle name...?

Brandon jerk Rodriguez.

_Omg, that's so perfect for him. _

Releasing a sigh and trying to hold in the laughter at my thoughts, I turned back to Noah and was ready to tell him when the cinema doors suddenly opened, countless people walking and running out.

Bloom suddenly appeared along with my other friends in that huge crowd.

"Stell, where've you been?! You were out for like 30 minutes! The movie just ended.." Bloom explained, with questioning eyes.

I immediately averted my gaze to the smirking Brandon, glaring at him murderously.

I missed the last half an hour of that amazing film. And it's all _his_ fault.

He is so going to pay for this.

"Remind all of us to never take Brandon with us to the cinemas, ever again." I growled under my breath, walking out of the cinema with my friends and Brandon, beside me.

Brandon just chuckled, "Now that one nearly hurt, sunshine."

* * *

"STELLA SOLARIA! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

Abruptly, I jumped up in shock and shrieked loudly as I fell backwards on my chair.

I landed on the floor with a _thump_, and then groggily looked up to see Mrs Baker staring down at me with furious eyes. I stared back at her in horror. _What the hell did I do?_

Some students in the class broke out into giggles.

"You slept in class for the _fifth_ time this week." She snapped, giving me a look of disapproval. "I will call your parents to ensure that you get enough sleep. For now, you have detention at lunch."

I groaned aloud, looking up at her with a slight look of guilt, "I'm sorry, miss. I've just been studying a lot lately for the upcoming chemistry test."

She stared at me for a few moments before sighing, "Make sure this won't happen again." and then she walked back to the front to continue with class.

I let out a soft sigh of frustration and began rubbing my eyes, trying to fight my sleepy mode. A hand suddenly appeared in front of me and I gladly took it, getting up with the help of the hand and then facing Luke who was staring at me with amusement.

"Shut up." I muttered groggily, placing both of my hands on my forehead and leaning on them with my elbows on my desk.

It was currently a Friday and it's been a few days since I went to the cinemas with my friends... and Brandon. I've been sleeping a lot in school lately, probably coz I've stayed awake on the phone too much and because I kept thinking about what happened between Brandon and I in the cinemas.

The question that remains stuck in my mind was: Why would Brandon be bothered if I was near Noah? I shook my head, wanting to get rid of these thoughts.

Luke chuckled quietly and shook his head at me, "Oh, Solaria. What have you been up to every night for you to fall asleep in class all the time?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, assessing that cheeky smirk on his face. "If you're thinking that I've been having sex every night, then you're wrong. I don't even have a boyfriend and I'm not a slut."

He raised his hands in surrender, "I didn't say that."

"Yeah, well, your smirk certainly did." I scoffed, causing him to chuckle. "And no, I lied about studying. You should know better than that, I _hate_ studying. Plus, I'm not entirely smart either."

"Then?"

I sighed, "I've been talking to Carter on the phone every night, sometimes face-timing, and I guess we got carried away and didn't realise how long we talked. I miss him."

"Who the hell is Carter?" Luke wondered aloud.

"My best friend in Washington who happens to be a player but a joke-loving funny guy. He's also my brother's friend." I explained, in which Luke nodded in reply and faced the front.

I was paying attention to class when all of a sudden, a piece of rolled up paper was thrown at me. Furrowing my eyebrows, I turned around to see who had thrown it at me but couldn't figure out who. I picked up the rolled up paper whilst letting out a sigh of frustration and read what was written on it.

_Bad girl, sunshine. I wonder _**who**_ made you stay awake every night?_

_From: The sexiest guy in you'll ever know ;)  
_

An annoyed look crossed my face. Who else would've written this other than the jerk himself?

Huffing in frustration, I ripped the paper into pieces and turned around, my honey eyes scanning the crowd of students until they landed on Brandon, who was smiling at me innocently.

_**Annoying boy.**_

* * *

It was now Saturday and I was lying on my stomach on my bed, studying. _Unfortunately_.

Sure, yesterday I told Luke that I wasn't a fan of studying at all, but that didn't necessarily mean I wanted to get a low score on my tests. I might not be that smart, but I still want a decent job for the future.

I sighed, staring at the book in front of me as if it was an alien, then looked up at the window to see it was raining heavily outside.

It's raining. And I hate it.

All of a sudden, my phone buzzed, causing me to jump a little in surprise and reach out to get my phone.

**Bloom:**_ I'm so bored. The girls and I have agreed to go shopping. You have to come!  
_

It was a text from Bloom. My eyes burned with excitement at the thought of shopping, considering I haven't done it in a while (Which is very unlikely of me), but then I frowned in realisation.

**Stels:** _It's Raining :(_

**Bloom:** _So what? We're going to be inside the mall, so we won't get wet. Besides, I want to look for a nice outfit for Candice's party._

I bit my lip, contemplating it in my head before typing a reply.

**Stels:** _You're right. It's my first party, after all. High school parties might be crap but I want to have fun for once. :D_

**Bloom:** _Great! Meet us at Deluxe Mall at 3 o'clock sharp. See you :)_

Sighing, I stood up, pushing my study book off of my bed carelessly before stripping myself for a shower.

_Screw it_. _Study can come later._

* * *

"She's finally here." Bloom grinned as I huffed whilst walking towards my group of friends.

"I am, but I got a little wet." I grumbled, grimacing as I held a strand of my wet hair in between my fingers.

Musa scoffed, "Alright, now that she's here, imma' go and buy some CD's. Screw that bitch Candice and her stupid party, I'm going in a hoodie and some shorts whether she likes it or not." She then proceeded to walk away but Bloom pulled her back.

"Candice has rich parents, her house is a penthouse, you know that right?" Bloom explained, sighing, "I don't think she'll appreciate you coming in that. Her party will be a little elegant, with dresses or skirts..."

"I don't wear skirts." Musa scowled, shaking her head as she grimaced, "I hate them. The only thing I could consider wearing is jeans."

I nudged Bloom on the shoulder, "I'm sure skinny jeans is fine, but she'll have to wear a gorgeous shirt with it that would make her blend in with the party."

Bloom shrugged, starting to walk away into a shop.

"Are you planning on wearing a dress, Flo?"

Flora turned to me, smiling a bit, "Definitely. Dresses are my thing."

I nodded with a smile and began shopping with my friends. This is what I need. Shopping. I was 100% convinced that I'm a shopaholic in some way, or I'm probably going to be one soon.

_3 hours later... _

"Freaking hell, can we just stop already? My feet hurt like _f*ck_." Musa groaned as we walked past some kid's shop called _Build-a-bear Workshop_, where it had plenty of children running around and making these stuffed soft toys.

"Excuse me miss, will you please refrain yourself from using any form of swear words whilst you're passing by a children's store?" a security guy suddenly interjected, causing all of us to stop in our tracks and stare at him and Musa.

"It's a free country, bitch!" Musa exclaimed, causing the guy to glare at her as she stomped ahead of us.

I laughed out loud, "Oh gosh, Musa! Poor kids."

"The kids didn't even hear me, they were too busy making those stuffed pricks." Musa shrugged carelessly, "That guy is just a twat."

The girls and I laughed with her as we passed yet another shop. Musa is _amazing_.

For the past three hours, my friends and I managed to get _the_ perfect outfits, and we also stopped by to eat in a restaurant.

I bought a beautiful spaghetti strap dress, which was very short and cute. It was a velvety red colour and had a black ribbon tied around the waist. I bought matching shoes, too.

Bloom bought a cute little blue sheath dress; it was simple yet has a mixture of elegance in it.

Flora decided on a pretty light pink body con dress; it suited her perfectly and reached mid-thigh.

And finally, Musa's outfit. We eventually convinced her to wear a dress; it was a short, dark blue lacy one with long sleeves. Despite her hating it, she agreed to wear it as long as she brings spare clothes.

Because apparently, Musa is one hell of a party girl. She'll drink and party a lot, unlike Flora. She might rip the poor dress or something.

"It's already over 6, guys." Flora suddenly interjected, frowning. "I have to go home now. My little sister, Miele is waiting. And my family."

I nodded, giving her a small smile.

"I'm going home too, bitches. I can't stand another minute in this stupid mall." Musa muttered, giving us a small smile before walking away with Flora.

* * *

Bloom stepped on the breaks of her blue BMW car in front of my house.

"I'll see you on Monday, Stell. Don't forget we have the test too!" she smiled, watching as I took the seatbelt off.

I bit my lip as I stared at my house, thinking. I'm going to be alone with my brother in the house for tonight. Our parents are apparently required to work for the night and I know Sky will annoy the hell out of me like he always does. It would be better if I have company with me.

"Do you want to sleepover?" I offered, plastering on a grin for my best friend, "My parents are out for the night and I refuse to be in my house alone with my annoying brother. Please?"

Bloom raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure I can? I mean, I'd love to! It'd be like the old times... when we used to have those fun sleepovers as kids."

"I'm definitely sure. Damn, I miss that too. If you're not busy, you're welcome to sleep for the night. Omg, we could stay up watching movies or something! Or... OH! I KNOW! Let's prank my brother!" I suddenly got excited as I said this.

Her eyes widened a little, "_Sky_... is going to be there?"

"Yeah." I trailed off, noticing the nervous and happy look in her eyes. "Do you mind that?"

She shook her head as if she was waking up from a trance, "No! _No_, of course not. I don't mind."

I smiled, "Come on then. You can borrow my clothes too."

I dug through my purse, in search for my keys when the front door suddenly opened, revealing my brother who was standing there holding a glass of... beer.

"Sky!" I gasped in astonishment, "You're not supposed to be drinking when mom or dad's not here, you idiot! You know how strict they are about those stuff!"

He rolled his eyes, "Relax, it's apple juice."

"_Apple juice_?!" I exclaimed sarcastically, "Yeah, sure. It's apple _freaking_ juice. I can see it's _sparkling_ like _beer_."

He shrugged and took a sip, "I swear, it's not beer. It's sparkling apple juice, not beer. You can try it if you want."

I grimaced, "Yeah, no thanks."

His ocean blue eyes trailed to the person behind me, happiness and surprise shining in them.

"Bloom?" he murmured in surprise, still in a daze as he stared at her. He looked... love-stricken.

My honey eyes glanced over to my best friend, unexpectedly finding her nervously fiddling with the ends of her shirt as she shyly looked up at my brother.

"Hi." she whispered nervously, causing me to narrow my eyes at her.

"Hey," he breathed, staring at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, "You look.. pretty today."

Instantly, Bloom's cheeks heated up in a light shade of pink, as she avoided his gaze as if it made her nervous. "T-thanks."

"Guys, I hate to ruin the moment, but I'm absolutely freezing right now and my clothes are soaking wet." I interrupted, causing them to immediately break from their love dazed trance.

"Oh, yeah, um.. of course. Come in, Bloom." Sky smiled softly, extending a hand for her to help her on the step to our door. "Why are you here?"

_Oh wow, thanks a lot Sky. You're totally ignoring me, here. What a nice brother you are, _I thought_. _

We went in and I was instantly welcomed with the warm atmosphere. I was shivering from the cold, and it didn't help that Bloom and I were soaked because of the rain. Despite being in the mall, some of the shops were outside, too.

"I'm staying the night." Bloom confirmed, as I took off my soaked jacket.

Sky's eyes brightened with excitement, "Really? I mean, that's great. Just like the old times."

"Yeah." Bloom nodded, grinning shyly at him. He then finally noticed that she was shivering and soaked and leaned closer towards her.

"You should take off your wet jacket, otherwise you'd get a cold." He said, staring at her in concern.

Bloom nodded in agreement, sliding her soaked coat carefully off of her body to reveal her wearing a small blue crop top which was a little revealing, and navy blue skinny jeans. I heard a sharp intake of breath before a sound of glass breaking rang through my ears.

Sky had dropped his glass of... beer. Or sparkling apple juice. Ugh, _whatever_ it is.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath, looking at the pieces of broken glass. "Bloom, crap, I'm _so_ damn sorry. Oh my god, it cut your arm, too. F*ck, f*ck, f*ck!"

Bloom frowned and looked down at her arm, which had a small cut that was bleeding, "It's okay, Sky."

"No, it's not!" Sky exclaimed, running his hands through his blonde hair in frustration, "I'm such a f*cking idiot. Come on, I'll try to find a plaster or something."

Bloom glanced at me, making me nod at her as she walked away upstairs with my brother.

_Weird_... the way they stared at each other.

I released a sigh, deciding to let my brother clean up his mess as I walked towards my living room. My wet hair clung irritatingly to my skin, and the denim jeans and shirt I was wearing is soaked, too.

Pushing the door open, I slumped down on the sofa with my eyes closed. After staying sat for 5 more minutes, I furrowed my eyebrows when the sofa underneath me suddenly, strangely felt warm... and.. _hard_.

_Hard?  
_

Last time I remember, the sofa was soft. Incredibly soft.

I shrugged, thinking that Sky must've placed something on the sofa. It felt comfortable to be sat on it, anyways.

"_Sunshine_," someone suddenly murmured on my neck softly, their hot breath on my skin, "I suggest you should get off _right now _. . . before I'll do something that I'm sure you're not _ready_ for ..._yet_."

My eyes widened in realisation. I screamed loudly and immediately jumped off the '_sofa'_, landing on the hard floor with a _thump_.

"OH MY GOD, BRANDON!" I continued shrieking in horror, not being able to stop by screams.

A hand was suddenly clamped over my mouth, effectively stopping my screams of terror. My eyes widened as Brandon hovered above me, his chocolate eyes concentrated solemnly on me.

"Shh..." he whispered softly, his eyes showing irritation yet... lust at the same time. "Stop screaming, god damn it!"

My eyes remained wide as they looked back at him. Oh. My. God.

He released a sigh of exasperation, "Promise to be quiet when I let go?"

I eagerly nodded.

He finally removed his hand that was over my mouth, causing me to take deep breaths of relief.

_What the hell just happened? _

Wait, I think I already know.

"D-did... did I sit on your..." I stuttered, not wanting to finish my sentence.

"Dick, yeah?" Brandon muttered breathlessly, giving me an annoyed look, "You sat on my lap, _princessa_."

My eyes widened again, and my mouth opened, ready to let out screams of horror again but he clamped his hand over my mouth... again.

"God, will you ever shut up?" he groaned, looking away from me.

I can't believe it. Oh my god. Ew. I sat on his... _oh god_.

That's why it was warm... and hard.

But wait- don't they only get hard when they are... _turned on_?

_This can't be happening_.

Brandon released his hand from me and placed both of his hands on either side of my head as he hovered above me, amusement on his face, "Why did you do that, _sunshine_? Did you know what it can do to a guy when you sit on him . . . _like that_?"

I took a sharp breath, still feeling shaky from what just happened. "I-I swear, it was an accident!"

A smirk grew on his strikingly handsome face, "Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically.

"I mean it!" I exclaimed desperately, "I honestly thought I was sitting on the sofa... my eyes were closed, too. I-I didn't realise I was sitting on..."

My eyes trailed down for a moment, seeing the hardness and... bulge on his pants, causing his smirk to grow wider. "On.. on your _little buddy_."

His smirk instantly vanished, replaced by a scowl of disbelief on his face, "_Little buddy?_ Are you kidding me, right now? It's anything but _little_. In fact, it's _huge_."

I grimaced in disgust at him, "Too much information. Like I really needed to know that."

He winked at me, leaning down closer to me, "Oh, you _definitely _needed to know that."

My eyes grew wide with shock, as I felt his hardness down there. Hastily, I shoved him off of me, then immediately sat up, "Oh my god, omg! I felt your little buddy on my... EWW!"

**Kill. Me. Now.  
**

"It's your fault, princess. _You_ caused this the moment you sat on _me_." Brandon moaned, staring at me with frustration, "Thanks a lot."

"Um... y-your welcome?" I squeaked out innocently, registering the furious and sarcastic expression on his face. "What the hell are you doing here, anyways?"

He sighed as he stood up, "I'm sleeping over."

F*ck my life.

* * *

"Edward, you are such an asshole for leaving Bella!" I exclaimed, frustrated, "I hope you die! Oh wait- technically you're already dead since you're a vampire."

Bloom suddenly stopped munching her doritos, "Eddie is not an asshole! He is so kind, and handsome..."

I snorted, "Yeah, right. He's ugly as hell, why do you like him? I prefer Jacob to be honest."

She glared at me, "He's not ugly! And Edward is far better than Jacob, anyday!"

"No, he's not. I can tick down all the reasons on why Jake is better." I explained, sitting up. "For one, he is so sexy, hot, and gorgeous. Have you seen that face of his? AND OMG HIS ABS. Damn, that boy has a 6-pack like a god. Something that Edward doesn't have."

Bloom frowned, "Actually, Jacob has an 8-pack."

I smirked at her, "Even better."

"Bitch, please. Edward is still hotter." She snapped.

"Secondly, Jake is not only hot appearance wise, but temperature wise, too! His skin is warm, unlike Edward, who has skin of ice." I smiled.

She scoffed, "Why should it matter?"

"It should. Also, Jake can turn into a HUGE wolf! His wolf is adorable and fierce at the same time!" I exclaimed.

"But Edward can read minds." She smirked.

"Werewolves are faster at running." I gave her a smug grin.

Bloom and I are currently in my room, sprawled about on my king-sized bed whilst watching '_Twilight_' on my TV and munching on delicious snacks. Food is life, seriously.

It's been an hour since my incident with... Brandon. After discovering that my brother had invited the jerk to sleep over at our house, I practically shouted at him, pissed at the fact that he didn't tell me first. I was glad that Bloom is at least with me.

Eventually, I stopped shouting at him about it and made him promise to get Brandon to stay the hell away from me. I was still a bit shaky from that incident.

"Whatever. Edward is better." She muttered, eating another delicious dorito.

And yes, I'm fully aware of how immature we were being for arguing about a sequel of movies that ended 2 years ago.

I placed the box of caramel popcorn I had in my hands on the bed and glared at her, "No, Jacob is."

"Edward is."

"Jacob."

"Edward!"

"JACOB!"

"EDWARD!"

"JACOB!"

"ED-"

"What's up, bitches?" my brother's voice suddenly interrupted Bloom's.

We looked up in horror, watching as Brandon and Sky casually shoved their way into my room and jumping roughly on my bed... with us.

"Sky, I'm your _sister_. You did _not_ just call me a _bitch_." I growled under my breath, glaring threateningly at him, "And what the hell do you _twats_ think you are doing barging your way into my room?!"

Brandon was lying beside me, whilst Sky lied next to Bloom. Effectively caging Bloom and I in between them.

"Chill, bruh." Brandon muttered to me, his eyes skimming over my outfit for a few seconds before they landed on the box of popcorn beside me. "Caramel popcorn! My favourite!"

I looked down, realising that I was only wearing a comfortable pair of orange shorts and a white tank top. My eyes then widened when he snatched my popcorn. NO. NOT MY POPCORN.

"NO! GIVE THAT BACK!" I shrieked as he shoved a handful into his mouth. "You can't eat my food!"

He gave me a smug grin as he ate another sweet goodness, "Yes I can."

"What are you guys doing here?!" Bloom exclaimed in frustration.

Sky shrugged, "The football match that we were watching on the TV just ended. Now we're bored, so we decided to annoy you girls."

"We were having so much fun until you idiots came in here." Bloom grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Who's Jacob and Edward, anyways?" Brandon scoffed as he threw popcorn in his mouth.

_My poor, poor, food. R.I.P. _

"Your boyfriends?" he teased.

"Yes." Bloom and I said in unison, causing the atmosphere to immediately turn silent.

Brandon had stopped eating and was now staring into space with a furious look of anger in his eyes... whilst Sky just looked plain angry.

It was kind of true. Jacob is my boyfriend, well, in my dreams, anyways. He might not be my real boyfriend but I'll still say that he is, to anyone.

"You have a boyfriend?" Brandon growled bitterly. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What the hell, Stell?! I'm your brother! How come you never told me this?! Sky grumbled, irritated, "And Bloom? You never told me either!"

_Facepalm.  
_

Bloom scoffed at him, "Why is it any of your business?"

Sky looked like he was trying so hard to keep his anger in. Okay, why is my brother angry?

Brandon's fists were clenched tightly; I noticed.

_What the hell was wrong with these idiots all of a sudden? _

"Are you with... Jacob Anderson?" Brandon scowled.

What? He thinks I'm with Jacob Anderson, one of those cute football players in our school?

Bloom suddenly poked me, and my gaze turned to her as she winked at me, whilst mouthing, 'say yes'.

What was she trying here? Why is she- OH.

I finally get it. _Naughty, Bloom_. She wants us to go along with what the boys said, just to get them angry or something... as it appears the boys are bothered that we're with 'Jacob' and 'Edward'.

_This is why I love my best friend, she knows what to do.  
_

I smirked at Brandon, "Oh, _yes_."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit... **_**weird**_**. But, okay. **

**I finally made an INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT! Feel free to PM me your name so that we could follow each other, and if you want to see what I look like :)**

**Next update: Saturday. There will be a Brandon's POV Chapter soon :D**


	12. Chapter 11: Bad Boy's Secret

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 11: Bad Boy's Secrets**

* * *

**A/N: I changed my Wattpad account name! It's now: _GalaxyWolf21_**

**I am SO sorry for updating late, it was because of writer's block and WiFi problems. :(**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"Are you with... Jacob Anderson?" Brandon scowled.

What? He thinks I'm with Jacob Anderson, one of those cute football players in our school?

Bloom suddenly poked me, and my gaze turned to her as she winked at me, whilst mouthing, 'say yes'.

What was she trying here? Why is she- OH.

I finally get it. _Naughty, Bloom_. She wants us to go along with what the boys said, just to get them angry or something... as it appears the boys are bothered that we're with 'Jacob' and 'Edward'.

_This is why I love my best friend, she knows what to do.  
_

I smirked at Brandon, "Oh, _yes_."

His jaw suddenly clenched; as if he was trying to restrain his anger from lashing out.

Sky sat up and faced Bloom, "You're dating Edward Stone?"

My brother thinks my best friend is dating another one of the boys in our school? Oh my god, this is _** gold**_.

Bloom simply crossed her arms in front of her chest and ignored him.

"Since when?" Brandon gritted out through his teeth, staring at me with an... _irritated_ look?

I scoffed, "Again, it's none of your business. Why are you so angry anyway?"

He let out a frustrated sigh under his breath, "I.. I don't know."

I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, daring him to go on why he was acting this way, but he just gave me a pissed off look and simply faced away from me; the angered expression still imprinted on his face.

"And you, Sky? Why are you being angry?" I retorted at my brother.

Sky briefly glared at me, then his eyes went down to Bloom's who's filled with confusion onto why my brother was angry.

He sighed softly, "You're right. Why am I angry? It... it has _nothing_ to with me."

Bloom's eyes narrowed at my brother as he stood up to leave the room, "Come on Bro, just leave the girls alone."

Brandon looked up at him, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, no. I'm going to stay here."

"What makes you think you can stay in _my_ room?" I asked incredulously.

"Are you jealous?" Bloom suddenly spoke up, causing the whole room to become silent. She narrowed her eyes at my brother, who shifted around on his feet awkwardly.

"Uhh... what? No! Of course not!" he exclaimed, but the expression on his face clearly showed that he was lying. I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at Brandon who was next to me, looking away with a thinking expression.

"Liar." Bloom laughed, rolling her eyes as she stood up to leave the room, "I'm going to make brownies, Stell! Since the boys ate all of our _precious_ food. Want to help?"

I shook my head, "No freaking way! Have you seen me in the kitchen?! I'm _terrible_ at cooking!"

Bloom shrugged and walked out of the room, leaving my brother staring at her as she left.

"Wait! I can cook!" Sky exclaimed, chasing after her and closing my bedroom door.

Brandon scoffed beside me, "Yeah f*cking right. Sky can't cook even if he tried. I guess it runs in your family."

I glared at him, "Screw you! And get out of my room, now!"

He simply ignored me as he kicked my blankets to the floor and sprawled on Bloom's side of my bed, practically taking all of the space and leaving me nearly falling off.

Hey! Give me my space back, I'm nearly falling!" I huffed.

His lips turned up into a smirk as he glanced slyly at me, "Why don't you lie on me then, babe?"

I scrunched my nose up in disgust, "Do not call me babe. I hate that."

"_If you ever touch her, against her will again_,"

My gaze travelled up to the TV, seeing as Edward had just said that sentence whilst giving murderous glares at Jacob, who was doing the exact same thing. Bella was in between them, trying to stop them from fighting.

I nearly swooned at the sight of Jacob, but let out a soft sigh of bliss instead, which made Brandon glance at me with raised eyebrows.

"I'm way hotter than this pale skinny guy." Brandon remarked, pointing at Edward.

Yes, yes he is, I'll admit. I hate Edward.

"And I'm way sexier than that grumpy guy." I heard him remark again, but this time, it was about _my_ _Jacob_. Hell no.

"Pttf you? _Hotter_ than _Jacob_? Hell no!" I exclaimed, shaking my head, "Taylor _freaking_ Lautner is a sex god! But I'll agree, you are hotter than that pale guy named Edward."

Realisation suddenly crossed over Brandon's face, and his calm expression flickered to annoyance and cheekiness.

"Did you just say... _Jacob_.. and _Edward_?" he questioned slowly, his voice husky and sexy that it made shivers run down my spine.

His stare on me was making me shift around nervously. The way he stared at me was as if I was prey that a predator like him would... hunt me. His light shade of brown eyes grew dark, almost black.

"N-no!" I squeaked, a little too quickly. I could feel the fear running through my veins.

All of sudden, he hovered over me aggressively and quickly, causing me to shriek in astonishment as his large, strong hands landed either side of my shoulders, his body just an inch away from mine above me.

My breath was hitched as I closed my eyes tightly, restraining myself from looking into the dark intensity of his dark eyes. They were full of mischievousness and slight anger that it sort of scared me.

What was he going to do to me? A punishment, perhaps? For lying to him?

"Naughty, sunshine. I can't believe you lied about that. You had me _jealous_, right there." I heard him whisper in my ear, his hot breath causing shivers to my skin, "And I don't even know why. Why am I jealous? Can you tell me?"

I shook my head frantically, still closing my eyes. I had no idea why I was scared right now. But... jealous?

He was JEALOUS?!

"Tell me, sunshine. What is it about you... that makes me feel this . . .way?" he continued, and I could almost feel his smirk radiating off on me.

When he noticed that I was cowering away from him in nervousness, I felt his smirk fade away and replaced by a frown. "Hey, princess. Open your eyes."

I took in a sharp intake of breath and shook my head.

"You're so stubborn." He chuckled, the sound of it causing my toes to curl.

I open my eyes to glare at him. "Says _you_."

"OH LOOK! Sunshine's finally back again!" he grinned brightly, making me growl in annoyance.

Realising he was still on top of me and had my hands gripped tightly, I moved to escape. But of course, failing to do so. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you say the password." He grinned slyly.

I huffed in irritation, "_Please_?"

He laughed lightly, causing me to stare up at him. Gosh, why does he have to be so gorgeous?

"That's not the password. Try harder, Sunshine."

"Harder?" I uttered out, confusion masking my face. Why the hell is his god damn password.. _harder_?

He laughed even.. harder. "Oh... my... that's not the passwo- AHAHAH! You can be so dumb sometimes, sunshine."

I glared at him, feeling more annoyed than ever. "I'm just some dumb blonde chick to you, aren't I?"

He looked down at me as he continued laughing, "You said it, not me."

_That's it. _

With all my gathered strength, I placed my hands on his hard chest and pushed as hard as I can; successfully causing him to fall off the bed with a loud _thump_.

His laughter stopped, replaced by huffs of irritation. "Why'd you do that for, sunshine?"

I smirked as I jumped off the bed, standing in front of him as he looked up at me in annoyance, but the smile still remained on his lips, "That's for being a complete and utter jerk!"

Turning around, I stomped away from him, only to hear his footsteps hot on my heels. "Don't follow me."

"I'm not, I wanted to go and check how Blooms' brownies are doing..." he trailed off, grinning,

"Oh, and by the way, the password was '_Brandon is sexy'_."

* * *

"Oh my god!" I shrieked in shock, my jaw dropping at the sight in front of us. Brandon's eyes widened in surprise as he stood beside me.

Bloom and my brother were laughing so loud, that the animals in Africa could probably hear. Bloom's hair was drenched in egg and milk, and so was Sky's. Their bodies were covered in all sorts of foods such as milk, butter, cocoa powder and eggs. The floor was covered in it, too.

"What the hell is going on?!" I exclaimed, glaring at my brother who was still chuckling mercilessly. Including my best friend.

"Oh... my.. gosh! I'm so sorry, Stell!" Bloom said in between her laughing fits, "We were making the brownies until _Sky_ over here decided to _throw_ an _egg_ at me."

Sky was lying down on the floor with my best friend beside him, in a strangely intimate position. I don't think they've noticed though because of their laughter.

"After I splattered cream on his face, the food fight began from there! And we didn't end up making any brownies..." she continued, clutching her stomach as she let out more squeals of laughter. I noticed Sky had stopped laughing for a few seconds just to stare at Bloom as she laughed carelessly.

He had this... adoration.. in his eyes as he stared at her. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"F*ck, why didn't you call me so that I could join in with you guys?! I freaking love food fights!" Brandon groaned, but a cheeky grin was plastered on his handsome face.

I gave him a disapproving look.

"Oh come on, sunshine. Stop being a bossy mother and just have fun!" he smiled, annoyingly.

I turned towards my brother with a smirk as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Which reminds me, wait until mom comes home and sees _this_," I gestured around to the mess in the kitchen that he and Bloom made, "Oh, how much I would _pay_ to see her _reaction_."

Sky's blue eyes widened at that as I slowly tip-toed towards the telephone; a sly smirk on my face.

We knew how much our mother enjoyed and loved her beloved hobby- _cooking_. She treasures this kitchen like it's her own _baby_.

"You wouldn't." he boldly said, his voice cautious.

I smirked, "Oh I wou-"

Suddenly, an egg was smashed on my head and I let out a shriek of astonishment as the disgusting gooey liquid ran down my blonde locks.

The loud sound of laughter escaped Brandon's mouth.

I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him.

"Asshole!" I shouted, glaring daggers at Brandon who was still laughing his ass off. He threw an egg on me. "Argh!"

_Sometimes I wonder if Milo was the older brother. _

Bloom and Sky laughed even louder as I stomped towards Brandon; but unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side and I slipped on the slippery egg and butter covered surface and landed with a loud _thump_.

Just before I fell though, I flicked my hand towards Brandon's leg, causing him to fall over as well.

"FOOD FIGHT ROUND 2!" Sky screamed, jumping up and pulling Brandon up with him,

"BOYS VS GIRLS!"

* * *

"And now that I'm without your kisses," I sang one last time before turning off the shower, "I'll be needing stitches."

I stepped out of the shower and reached out, grabbing my orange blanket and wrapping it around my body. It reached just under my butt and it felt warm and cosy on me.

After the messy yet fun rounds of food fights, no one ended up winning because we were all too consumed in laughter as we fell to the ground with the food all over us. We all cleaned up everything though, and made sure not even a drop of milk was left uncleaned.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was soaked making it look a few shades darker, and droplets fell from it and onto the floor. Taking in a deep breath, I walked out of my bathroom, unaware of Brandon who was lying on my bed casually, I screamed out in shock.

"Hey, sunshine! Stop screaming. I know I'm sexy already." He smirked, his chocolate brown eyes trailing over my body that was wrapped in a _tiny_ towel.

It made me hug the towel closer to myself, "Stop staring! Perv."

His eyes finally flickered up to my eyes, an unreadable expression on his face as he smiled, "What? I'm a guy, get over it."

I huffed in frustration and walked towards my drawer, picking out clothes to wear.

"I can't help it! You have an amazing body," he chuckled from behind me, "And that ass."

Glaring at him as I turned around, I felt my face heat up. I noticed his hair was still a bit wet since he showered before me, and now he was dressed in a simple fresh set of jeans and a shirt.

"You're gorgeous without makeup, you know." he murmured softly, a small smile on his face as he stared at me.

Then he realised what he had said, "Um, I mean, not that you don't look pretty with makeup on... I just think you're more beautiful without it."

I chuckled softly as I shook my head, "Shut up."

He gave me a sincere smile; causing a strange feeling of somersaults in my stomach. "Pick a nice outfit, something that's warm since it's a bit chilly outside. I'm taking you out somewhere."

I turned around, "What?"

"Just do it." he demanded, making me roll my eyes but I shrugged anyway and turned to pick an outfit.

After picking out a decent outfit of a baby pink fluffy jumper and a pair of black skinny jeans, I was about to tell Brandon to get the hell out of my room, but then I realised something.

_Where's my phone?_

Searching frantically around the room, my gaze stopped at the jerk himself who was smiling whilst biting down on his lips; as if he was trying to contain his _laughter_.

"Give me back my phone." I demanded calmly, placing my outfit on the bed and glaring straight at him as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

He raised an eyebrow innocently, "What? You think_ I_ have it?"

"Judging by the irritating look on your face, yes." I gritted out, feeling my temper rise. "Give. It. Back. _Now_."

He smirked.

I aggressively pulled on the covers of the bed; in an attempt to drag him to the floor and search for my phone, but unfortunately I wasn't strong enough and ended up slipping myself.

Thank god the towel didn't come off of me. "Give it back you moron!"

"No." he laughed out, an amused grin on his handsome face, "It's not like you're hiding secrets or anything. Or... did you?"

My eyes narrowed up at him as he suddenly had a look of shock on his face.

"Do you.. watch _porn_, sunshine?" he whispered in surprise, although the teasing look in his eyes made me realise he's just playing with me. But still, I don't want him to accuse me of such stuff.

My eyes widened, "What the- NO!" I yelped, standing up and gripping the tiny towel tightly to myself, "Just give me the damn phone back!"

"Did you know most people who do watch it are most likely going to deny-"

I cut him off by chucking a pillow at him.

Sounds of laughter rang out in the room as he pushed the pillow off with ease. He wiggled his eyebrows at me as he held my phone in the air, annoyingly swinging it side to side in a way to annoy the hell out of me.

Heck, even his existence itself annoys me to the core.

"I wonder what you got here, sunshine?" he grinned slyly, looking down and turning on my phone. But I just remembered I had a pass code on it. Thank -_f*cking_\- god. "Oh no, a pass code? Care to tell me what it is, _princess_?"

I scoffed at him, "Like I'd ever tell you. I wouldn't even tell my brother. The only one who knows it is Car-"

"...ter?" he finished, his tone suddenly unusually angered as he glared at my phone. "Carter."

"Yeah. . ." I trailed off, staring at him suspiciously. He looked absolutely... furious. "H-how. . . how did you know that?"

His gaze turned up to meet my confused one; flames of angry and... _jealousy_ running through those chocolate eyes of his. A scowl immediately crossed his features that were teasing and playful just a second ago.

_What's up with him? _

He growled under his breath as he reluctantly stretched out his hand to me with my phone in his palm,

"You know what? Have your freaking phone back. I now know what you were so _desperately_ hiding on your phone- a text from your _boyfriend_."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I hesitantly took my phone back, not glancing at the phone but merely staring at Brandon in confusion, "Carter's not my-"

"I don't f*cking care, Sunshine." He gritted out, his expression cold as he walked out of the door... and slammed it.

_Rude. _

I stared at the door in utter confusion before shaking my head to myself. What the hell is wrong with him? And why did he accuse Carter of being my boyfriend?

Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked down at my phone to see a text from Carter, and what he said made a smile spread on my face.

**Carter: **_**Stellie, I miss you. Can I call you in the evening tomorrow? ;)**_

Aww, he was just too cute.

My heart fluttered in delight and I quickly typed back a reply.

**Stella: **_**Aww, you're so cute :) I miss you too and sure Cartie!**_**  
**

But something was bugging me as I stared at my phone screen.

_Was Brandon jealous?_

* * *

After checking my hair one last time, I skipped down the stairs in my black sneakers and looked around; seeing Brandon sat on the couch with Sky and Bloom, who already had a shower and were now dressed in... _oh my god_.

Bloom was dressed in a pink bunny onesie that she said earlier she had brought with her accidentally... and my brother was in his blue bunny onesie. Do you know what they looked like? A COUPLE.

They were in couple onesies, and they probably didn't even realise it.

"Nice couple onesies, guys." I smirked, giving them a thumbs up, "Never knew you were a couple!"

Sky and Bloom's faces blushes deep red in embarrassment; but I simply chuckled at them.

Brandon laughed, "That's _exactly_ what I said."

I flickered my gaze to Brandon; who was watching the TV with a smile on his face as he chuckled. Wasn't just a few minutes ago he was all angry with me? And now he's freaking smiling and talking to me again?

_God, this dude is bipolar as hell.  
_

"Hey! We're not a couple, it's just Bloom dressed in that onesie and I knew I had one exactly like it, but it was blue." Sky explained, glaring at Brandon and I.

I giggled, "So you decided to wear it? You do realise it looks like you're wearing couple onesies, right?"

Bloom scowled at us, "Shut up. And why are you all glammed up, anyway? Are you and Brandon going somewhere?"

It was my turn to blush. But Brandon is apparently incapable of _blushing_, he loves his pride too much.

"Oh my god! See?! You guys teased us for the couple onesies yet you're going out somewhere together without even telling us!" Sky exclaimed.

Bloom pouted at me, "Seriously, Stell? I thought it was you and mine's sleepover. _Not yours and Brandon's_."

"Yes, we're going somewhere. Even though I don't know where it is," I stated gruffly, briefly glaring at Brandon, "And yes, it was mine and yours sleepover until you decided to play a freaking food fight with my _brother_."

She blushed a bit and looked down, "Okay, fine. But make sure you come back soon so that we can continue the sleepover."

I smiled at her, nodding in agreement, before looking at the jerk, "Are we still going or...?"

"Yep," he stood up, leaving the room and taking my hand in his in the process, "Let's go."

"Make sure my baby sister comes home before 10:30 otherwise I'll murder you, Brandon!" Sky called out, just before we closed the door, "And I'm not even kidding!"

Brandon rolled his eyes as he properly shut the door behind us.

"He's serious, you know." I warned him, "He'll kill you... literally."

He shrugged and we then laughed together.

"Hey- uhh, sorry for before..." he trailed off softly, placing both of his hands on my shoulders to stop me from walking, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with me-"

"It's okay." I cut off, giving him a small smile. "Just forget about it."

He nodded, giving me a grateful grin before we entered his car.

"So, where are we going then?" I questioned, buckling my seatbelt.

He sighed gently, "Somewhere. . . Just wait and see."

* * *

We finally arrived at the place Brandon wanted to take me to after 30 minutes of driving, but when my eyes glanced around my surroundings, I got consumed in confusion as I didn't recognise it... at all.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I turned towards Brandon, only to find that he wasn't on the driver's seat and was actually outside, opening the door for me. "Where are we?" I immediately asked as he closed the car door.

"Wow, I'm being a gentleman for once and you just ignored that?" he scoffed.

I sighed, "Alright, sorry. Thanks. Now where the hell are we?"

He rolled his eyes, taking a thin folded blanket from the boot of his car, and then started walking ahead of me, "You'll wait and see."

"No! I hate it when you say that! Just tell me where we freaking are! Or at least give me a clue!" I huffed as I tried to keep up with his fast pace.

"Well, we're in some secret, forest kind of place..." he trailed off, "And you've been here before."

His car was parked at the side of the road, just under this huge tree, and ahead was a forest full of... darkness. All I could make out was the outlines of many more trees and a pathway going along the middle, leading deeper into the dark. Why had he brought me here?

Confusion crossed my features, "I don't recognise this."

"I know."

My gaze darted around the forest as I walked, or more like jogged after Brandon. I couldn't see much due to the darkness but I was glad I could still see where I was going because of the moonlight and bright stars in the sky.

After several more minutes of attempting to catch up with him, I decided I've had enough.

"Brandon, slow down! You're going too fast!" I grumbled.

"Or maybe you're just too slow." He muttered, causing me to glare at his back. Gosh though, I couldn't glare at his back too long because of how muscular it is. I ended up staring dreamily.

He's still a jerk, though.

Brandon abruptly stopped; causing me to crash into him and nearly fall.

But his strong arms wrapped around me; preventing it.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice as his arms remained around my waist.

I realised what was happening and shoved him away from me, roughly. "Like you would care since you're the one who _made_ me _fall_."

A slight guilt crossed his features as he let out a sigh and raked his hand through his soft brown locks, "Sorry, I'm just so eager to go there and show you it... And many frustrating things has been through my mind right now."

"It isn't an excuse to be a jerk." I interjected, giving him a blank stare.

He sighed again, "You're right. I'll... go at the same pace as you."

Biting my lip as I contemplated this, I nodded and started walking, aware of him silently walking beside me. After a moment, I felt something warm brush against my fingers, making me flinch slightly in surprise.

My eyes travelled down to my fingers... that were interlaced with Brandon's ones. His hand felt warm yet hard over mine; and it was a lot bigger too. But what I noticed was. . . it was a perfect fit. It felt like my hand belonged in his. Why was he holding my hand, though?

I looked up at him in confusion, only to find him with his eyes looking around the forest... and his lips settling on a smug grin. Furrowing my brows, I tugged my hand in an attempt to release from hold, only for it to grow tighter around it.

"I'm doing this because you're so damn slow... and I have to practically drag you." He muttered casually, but I could clearly detect the lie in it.

He wasn't dragging me at all...? His touch was gentle. Why would he lie?

The small smile remained on his lips, which made me confused. But I shrugged it off and continued walking along with him into the darkness.

Not long after, Brandon came to a stop, his hand leaving mine and reaching out to tug away the branches of trees that blocked our view ahead, "We're here."

The next thing I knew, my line of sight was covered with one of the most beautiful views I've ever seen.

My jaw practically dropped as my eyes lingered on the cliff edge; which had the azure blue ocean under it and into view as the glow of the moon shown on it causing it to shimmer ravishingly in front of me. Not to mention, the millions of shining stars in the sky that glittered like fireworks.

It was... I couldn't even describe how beautiful it was.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Brandon spoke up from beside me, a genuine smile on his face as he stared at my awed expression.

I could do nothing but nod weakly as he crept slowly ahead of me and sat... right on the _cliff edge_. I gaped at him in astonishment that he just so casually sat on the edge of death.

He then turned around, his eyes shining a lighter shade of chocolate... possibly a caramel colour due to the moonlight that radiated from the sky. "Sit." He patted the spot next to him.

My eyes widened at him as if he was insane, "It's great but... no thanks. I don't have a death wish, unlike you."

Brandon rolled his eyes as I took a seat 3 metres behind him. Just a safe distance away from death, despite how beautiful it is. The ground underneath me was surprisingly not muddy or anything, but was simply covered in grass that shone like emeralds in the dark.

"Oh come on, don't be a wimp." He teased, smirking annoyingly at me as he kept on ushering me to sit by him.

_Hell to the f*cking no. _

"Sit, now."

"NO!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

"The view's better from here." he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I glared at him, "Are you trying to get me killed here?! I'm not crazy like you, thankfully. And I at least have the brains to know the risks of sitting on the edge of a cliff where you can potentially fall to your death."

He sighed softly, and I expected him to continue teasing me but to my surprise, he fully turned around so that his legs are crossed and his back facing away from the cliff edge and ocean. It was still dangerous though, as he could fall backwards to his death.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered softly, his voice husky as he slowly stood up with the mild wind brushing through his dark hair. My eyes widened as he was just too close to the edge...

Suddenly, he out-stretched his hand towards me, his eyes warm as they stared intently on me. His expression and gentle approach had me unknowingly taking slow, careful baby steps towards him.

I couldn't believe what was happening... _**he**_ out of all people is convincing me to face one of my biggest fears. And I don't regret it as I said the next word, "Yes."

All of a sudden, my foot stepped right into a small rock on the ground and I let out a yelp as my body collided in the air and headed towards the cliff. But just in time; a pair of arms encircled around my waist and pulled me back to a rock hard chest.

My breathing was ragged as I tried to catch my breath back and my heart was beating was unsteady and fast. Brandon had caught me. He had saved me from accidentally killing myself over my clumsiness.

I felt his body shake with silent laughter as he was pressed against my back; his strong arms still holding me firmly in place in a protective manner. I felt the heat crawl up my cheeks when I realised the close proximity between us and I hesitantly tugged on his arms to release me.

"You're such a klutz, Sunshine." He chuckled softly, finally releasing me and allowing me to gain my personal space back.

"I'm not!" I snapped playfully, laughing with him and taking a step back.

My laughter stopped short when his large hand clasped around my smaller one, tugging me a little closer to him again as I gave him confused looks. I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared down at our intertwined fingers, but a smile was lightly touching my lips at the fact that...

It felt right.

My hand fit perfectly in his. I was unsure myself why I thought of this . . . but it felt right.

He gently tugged on my hand to take a step closer to the cliff, gesturing for me to sit down on it with him. My eyes instantly widened in caution and panic and he must've noticed that as he let out a soft sigh.

"You trust me. . . _right_?"

My eyes darted up to his and I noticed the happiness and relief hidden in them. Was he feeling this way because I admitted that I trusted him?

I hesitantly nodded, knowing that if I hadn't tripped on that rock, I would've eventually done it anyway. His hold around me tightened a little; not enough to hurt me but in a way that he was scared I would get hurt or miraculously trip over thin air.

Taking in a sharp breath, I let him guide me to the place I feared the most and before I knew it, I was sat down on the edge of the cliff; my legs crossed whilst Brandon sat with his legs folded and his arm around his knees. I didn't feel scared anymore.

"It's really... beautiful." I whispered in wonder, noticing the view of the thousands of stars and the lazuline ocean looked even more fascinating from here. The sky was a gorgeous midnight blue since it was already night time. I then felt the fingers that were intertwined with mine leave away and instantly the right feeling and warmth faded away.

"Yeah. . . you are." He whispered beside me, but it sounded like he accidentally blurted it out. The blood rushed to my cheeks.

I turned to face him, only to see him staring at me with a... _mesmerized_ expression. When I caught him staring at me, he immediately faced away looking flustered. Which reminded me..

"Why did you bring me here?" I questioned, biting my lip nervously. I heard him exhale beside me as he bowed his head down a little, his dark eyes staring intently on the ocean.

He sighed, "This is the place I always come to when I want to think about stuff... I chose this because it's calm, quiet and gives me a sense of satisfaction when I just sit down here and take in the beauty of this place. It helps me think."

I raised an eyebrow at him, not expecting him to say that at all. The bad boy liked _these_ sort of places?

"It does?" I whisper quietly, my brows furrowing a little, "What kind of stuff do you think about?"

He turned to me, an expression of sadness masking his features, "Myself, family... and life in general. I just think about how f*cked up my life is. I know you must think I'm that bad boy in school who sleeps with plenty of women, is careless about feelings, and is rich as hell... but you don't know _everything_ about me."

I pursed my lips together, frowning a little in anger as I stared off into the distance, "I. . . I don't think you're like _that_."

He scoffed bitterly, "You do, admit it. Everyone does. I have this stupid f*cking reputation of being a player and I'm stuck with it for life, no matter how much I want to change it. Do you think I even like being labelled _this_?"

"No." I muttered silently, thinking his words over. "I know you might think it's close to impossible to change your reputation. . . but it isn't, Brandon. There is a way to change it, and you know it. You just have to think harder."

Brandon stared intently on me again, his lips turning up just a little in a smile. "Anwyays... enough of this bullsh*t. So, _Sunshine_,"

My eyes darted towards his, that were masked with amusement, despite the small tinge of anger and sadness in there. "What?"

"Have you ever had any boyfriends before... and how many?" he asked, his eyes trained on me but his expression casual as he said this.

I can't just tell him... it was none of his business. I wasn't even sure if I fully trusted him. But why was my brain telling me that I should trust him?

I sighed softly, looking down at my feet that were now dangling off the cliff, "Y-yeah. . . two."

He raised his eyebrow as if he was impressed, "Two? Let me guess, one of them was Jacob and the other Edward."

I burst out in laughter, the weird, hilarious events that had happened a few hours ago flooding back in my mind. A cool gush of wind blew in the air, making my blonde locks fly back as I continued laughing, with Brandon beside me letting out a few chuckles as he stared at me.

Even he could make the worst of situations become funny in an instant.

"I still can't believe you lied about that." he scowled, shaking his head at me in a playful disapproving way, "I thought you were a good girl, Sunshine."

"Who said I was ever a _good girl_?" I smirked mischievously, _winking_ at him.

_Oh my god, did I really just do that?  
_

"Did you just... _flirt_ with me?" he questions slowly, as if it was the most surprising thing he's ever seen. My face blushed crimson.

"N-no!" I squeaked.

"You totally did! Damn, I could get used to this. I should take you here more often." He smirked, inching closer towards me making my breath hitch. "That was _so hot_."

I averted my gaze immediately, not wanting to meet his eyes after I just did. . .that. I was practically feeding the player something he wanted and I knew it would slowly come back and bite me in the ass.

Do. Not. Give. In. To. Him.

"So, what made you break up with those two exes of yours then...?" Brandon question curiously, arching an eyebrow at me.

"Well... the first boyfriend I've ever had was Alfie." I started, biting my lip as I remembered. . . _him_. "He was one of my best friends in Washington; a funny, smart guy that everyone loved because of his outgoing and fun personality. I was very close to him at the age of 14 and we started dating when he had kissed me, although my first kiss wasn't with him.."

My first kiss was actually with Carter, surprisingly. When we were 13 years old, one day, Carter and me spent a day in a theme park with our friends... and when it was night time, we decided to go on the Ferris wheel before we went home.

Carter and I went on the Ferris wheel together, alone, and when we had reached right at the top, he smashed his lips on mine, which caught me by surprise, but I had responded anyway and we pulled away after what felt like several minutes but was only 7 seconds...

His explanation for kissing me was that he was curious and wanted to give it a try. . . and he claimed that it was his _first_ kiss, too. I was okay with it, but after that day, we never mentioned it again.  
_  
I decided not to tell Brandon this small part of information._

"But after dating Alfie for a year, we realised that we wouldn't work out as we only saw each other as best friends." I continued, looking over at Brandon to see if he was listening, and he was, intently.

A frown masked my features as I continued, "My second boyfriend was... Zion. He had asked me to be his girlfriend one day when we were only 16 years old, and I stupidly said 'Yes' as I was too mesmerized by his looks and charms that I hadn't realised he was a total jerk. He kissed a girl the next day. . ." I trailed off.

"What a _bastard_." Brandon gritted through his clenched teeth, his expression going dark with anger.

I suddenly felt the need to calm him down even though I had no idea why he was acting like this, so I carefully reached out and gently placed my hand over his, unconsciously doing it but knowing that it would help him calm down a little.

"Brandon- Hey. You don't need to be angry." I said, frowning. "I mean, yes, Zion is the reason I'm not able to trust guys at the moment but I don't feel hurt or anything by what he did. I didn't like him that much, anyways..."

I felt his posture relax a little as he intertwined our fingers and exhaled slowly, his eyes trained on me and going soft at the sight of me frowning with worry. He reached out with his other hand and tucked a strand of my hair that had fell on my face.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." he trailed off, releasing a loud sigh before looking away. "I'm furious at this guy- how could he do that to you?!"

_Aw, he cares._ Something in the back of my mind told me, but I ignored it.

"I forgot about him already, Brandon." I assured him, plastering a smile, "Don't worry."

He returned the smile with one of his own; which was probably the sweetest thing I've ever seen.

I looked away with a blush. How was I going to make this revenge plan of getting him to fall for me without me falling for him first? Why does he have to be so damn... hot.

_Don't focus on the looks, Stella. _

I sighed softly and pulled my hand away from his, deciding to change the topic. "I know it's not really my place to ask but. . . what happened? The thing that made you hate a part of your life so much?"

His body instantly tensed at my words and I watched as he looked away with a bitter look on his face, "It doesn't matter." He growled.

Deciding not to push him any further, I nodded gently, "Oh. . . okay."

He looked over at me, surprise and confusion masking his features. He probably didn't expect me to say that... but I was understanding with these sort of stuff that I didn't want to push him to tell me.

All of a sudden, he stood up, brushing the invisible dust off his pants and reaching out for the folded blanket he had brought with him. He then stepped a few safe metres away from the cliff edge and spread the blanket out, so that it was flat on the ground.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he sat on it, waving his hand in a gesture for me to come to him.

"But- why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

Brandon rolled his eyes at me and gestured again, "Just, come here."

I sighed exasperatedly and stood up; walking over to him and taking a seat on the thin blanket next to him. He then lied down and placed his left arm under his head for support or like a pillow. He then ushered me to lie down next to him so I shrugged and did whilst leaving a good few centimetres gap between us.

"Do you really want to know?" he whispered, making me look over at him to find him staring straight up at the midnight sky filled with stars.

I licked my lips nervously, "About what? Oh- wait, _that_. I mean, if you want to-"

"Yes or no?" he muttered under his breath, slight frustration tinged in it.

Turning my gaze to the sky, I blew out a breath, "...yes?"

I felt him sighed softly beside me, before he finally explained with that sexy husky voice of his, "My mom and dad.. they were the perfect couple, or at least people thought so."

I nodded to him, urging him to go on.

"My parents were okay together, they loved each other. But it was 2 years ago when they'd occasionally started arguing more because my father always came home late. . . every single night." he explained bitterly, his brows furrowing in anger as he stared up at the sky.

I unconsciously reached out and laced my hands through his, in an attempt to calm and soothe him. He tensed a little at my touch, but continued as I stayed silent and listened to him.

"When I was little, they did have their occasional arguments but it never got so serious until 2 years ago," I watched him gulp, "My mom got suspicious since he was often either drunk or not well when he came home later... he was just not the same anymore."

"But not only was he drunk, his clothes were often ruffled messily and he.. he even had a lipstick stain near his neck a few times... that was when it snapped and I knew exactly what he's been doing every night. It was kind of obvious. But I wasn't sure and I couldn't confirm it without proof..."

"Mom's been hurting a lot. She always convinces herself that father wasn't cheating.. that's how much she loves him. She still lets him in every single night and despite crying afterwards, she just keeps forgiving... I felt awful just watching it.." he exhaled slowly,

"Father didn't even bother to help pay for the bills and all, despite him having a successful job. I don't even think he works anymore, based on what he looks like he's been doing... Milo doesn't know about this since he's only 3... but I do. Mom made me promise to never tell anyone about what happens every single night, and I don't know what to do to help her. I can't stop this because she won't let me. Father doesn't even acknowledge mom anymore.. he's grown completely bitter and it's like she's invisible to him, but she still f*cking cares about him..."

He closed his eyes as if he was in pain, "Mom cries a lot, every single night... and she _still_ does. She's very strong... but it f*cking kills me every night to see her like this."

I sniffed as I wiped away a stray tear that had escaped my eye. Oh god, I was crying?

But who could really blame me? This was so emotional and I could almost feel the pain that Brandon and his mother, Emma, has been through. When I met Emma she was so kind and was all smiles... but I guess it's true that you don't know the things that a person has been through.

"I wish I could do something, anything, to stop her misery. I love my mom, so damn much. She doesn't deserve the things she goes through... any of it. I just wish she would stop caring about him and let me kick him out of the house to stop ruining her life, my life... but my mother's too kind for that. She has a good heart.. but it's slowly destroying her." he whispered, softly. His voice was strained with sadness.

Brandon glanced over at me, an expression of surprise in his eyes but I could see the tears in them that he was so good at holding back...

The bad boy is crying despite him trying his best to hold them back. . . and my heart ached at the sight of it. I wanted to make him feel better, to stop his misery.

I might not know what he felt but. . . I understood his pain. He was sad, depressed, and miserable about the change in his life ever since 2 years ago. I never knew about any of this.. the Bad Boy's Secrets...

All I wanted to do right now was hug him.

_And I did._

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was like so hilarious and turned to sad towards the end, aw. Poor Brandon :(**

**I've already pretty much decided what the next chapter will be like so the update might be in 5 days... is that okay? **

**Next update: Monday (If I can).**


	13. Chapter 12: I promise, Sunshine

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 12: I promise, Sunshine.**

* * *

**I'm going to be going to Indonesia (And Singapore) for the holidays soon so I don't think I'll be able to update then. But I'll try to update earlier in the next few days! :)**

**Ahh! All of your reviews are so kind and help me to write the next chapters, seriously guys, you have no idea how much I love you all :) xx**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"Shh... we have to be quiet. Sky and Bloom might be sleeping." I whispered, gently opening the door to my house.

Brandon snorted loudly, "I bet they're doing a lot more than _sleeping_."

I turned to glare at him as I crept inside, meanwhile, Brandon behind me stomped carelessly. We then proceeded to walk into the living room and what we found was actually quite disappointing.

Neither was Sky or Bloom on the couch sleeping like we expected. The living room was... empty. Damn it. my brother must be in his room and Bloom in one of the guest rooms.

I yawned as I tugged gently on my hair, brushing my fingers through it awkwardly as I stood in the huge room with _him_... _alone_.

"So, uhh..." he coughed suddenly to break the silence, his eyes drifting to the soft couch, "I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch." He shrugged nonchalantly, plopping himself lazily onto the couch.

I frowned at him, "Aren't you going to sleep in the guest room? I'm sure the bed is more comfy there."

He smirked as he wiggled his brows suggestively at me, "Aren't you going to let me sleep with you in your room instead?"

"Absolutely not." I scoffed, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "Now goodnight, f*ckboy."

He didn't seem to be offended at what I called him and instead pouted adorably yet annoyingly at me as I took steady steps backwards, away from the room.

"But Sunshine! A sexy guy likes me _needs_ someone to cuddle with, specifically you!" he exclaimed, still pouting those desirable lips of his.

"If you're that desperate to cuddle someone tonight, then go cuddle with my brother." I snorted, biting my lips to keep in a laugh that threatened to escape.

Oh my gosh, I could just imagine Brandon _cuddling_ up to Sky on his bed. _Hilarious_.

"You did _not_ just say that." Brandon glared at me, not appreciating what I said and in a matter of seconds, he had stridden across the room and had pulled me towards him, his hands immediately reaching onto the skin on my waist and... tickling it.

NO.

_Oh god, no. No. No. No. _

If there's a record for the most ticklish person, I think I would win.

"NOOO!" I yelped as I let out a series of rasped laughter, "P-p-please... don't!"

His skilled hands began tickling me harder, causing me to shriek and yell louder for him to stop what he was doing. I even begged and even attempted to kick him everywhere as I squirmed but tickling was my weakness... I was practically vulnerable in this state. I could feel his smirk as he continued tickling me more, bringing tears of laughter in my eyes.

"Please, I'm sorry!" I screeched, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth as I frantically waved my hands in the air and kicked my legs towards his body, in an attempt to stop him.

When I was just inches away from hitting him where the sun don't shine, his hold on me loosened just a tiny bit allowing me access to twist around in his arms. I was now facing directly at him, unlike before where he had tickled my from behind. He was glaring playfully at me as his eyes stared deeply into mine.

"How could you do that, Sunshine?! You nearly kicked my precious jewels! Do you even know what happens when you hurt that area?"

I smirked smugly at him, "Of course I do. It was my intention to hurt it and enable you from having children! In fact, you should thank me since you could've banged as many women as you want without using a condom for better f*cks, am I right?!"

He fake-gasped at me, "You want to enable us from having any children?!"

I immediately tensed up at his words and my jaw dropped open in shock; as I stared wide-eyed at him. _Did he just...oh god._

Brandon took a few seconds just standing there like an idiot as he processed his words in his mind, but soon enough his eyes had widened when he realised what he had just said.

Realising that he wasn't tickling me anymore, I took that exact moment to sprint to the other side of the room, keeping a safe reasonable distance from him as my hand randomly and unconsciously reaches out onto the table behind me to grab an object as a weapon. Brandon still looked dazed and confused due to over-thinking about what he said but then his eyes flashed with frustration as he realised I had escaped.

"Come any closer and I'll use this to kill you." I threatened, though playfully, staring up at him as he stood there with an amused look on his face.

He snorted, "You think you can kill me with a god damn _pencil_?"

Furrowing my eyebrows, I averted my gaze to the object in my hand and growled in frustration as he was in fact right, I had unconsciously grabbed a pencil. But what he was wrong about was the killing part.

"Don't underestimate the power of this pencil, dick sh*t." I muttered gladly, waving the pencil in the air as if it was a wand, "I could easily poke your eyes out with this or shove it up your ass."

He raised an eyebrow, looking slightly impressed and amused, "Wow. I didn't think you could come up with that. But as long as I'm in a close proximity to you, then I'm in." He said jokingly.

I strained up my stance and eyed him weirdly, "I'm just a dumb blonde to you, aren't I?"

"You said it, not me." he smirked, shrugging. I laughed a little under my breath when I remembered something similar like this happened not so long ago. "Put the pencil down."

"Nuh uh," I shook my head, "Not until you promise me that you won't tickle me again."

He stares at me in amusement before putting his hands up in surrender, "I promise. Anyways, it's late. We've got to get to sleep soon."

I stared at him for a few seconds and sighed softly, placing the pen down on the table behind me and cautiously walking up to him as I kept my eyes narrowed on his movements. He raised an eyebrow in amusement, "I promise, Sunshine."

Sighing in relief, I stood still, standing just a metre away from him as I fiddled with my fingers nervously. What now?

I watched as he raked his fingers through his hair as he yawned, adorably, may I add, "I guess I'm sleeping now... then."

"Yeah," I nodded awkwardly, not knowing what else to do as I walked towards the living room door as slowly as I can. I wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but I felt as if I was missing something. I shouldn't leave yet. I know it... but...

Just as I was nearly exiting the room, a hand gently grabbed my wrist, pulling me backwards carefully. I turned around and looked at Brandon who was staring at me with an unknown emotion in his eyes, "Thank you."

It took me a few moments to register his words until I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, "What for?"

He chuckled under his breath, the sound sexy in my ears, "For tonight. You trusted me and listened to me when I babbled out about my secrets and needed someone the most."

I gave him a genuine smile as I unconsciously stepped closer to him, "If anything, I should be the one thanking you for showing me to that amazing place and for trusting me with your secret. You chose to open up to me... that means a lot. But you're welcome."

Brandon didn't utter a single word as he stood still, staring intently on me as if I was the most amazing thing he's ever seen. "You've been there before. I was just hoping it would jog up some of your memories, but I guess not. And opening up to you wasn't my initial plan but I don't regret a single thing."

I furrowed my brows, "I don't remember going there.."

He stepped closer, unbelievably close until we were just a centimetre apart as he brought his hand to my hair and gently stroked it back, "When we were 10, with your brother. Think, princess."

Closing my eyes, I tried to remember what he is talking about... me being in that place before.. when we were 10.. Brandon and my brother was there.. I bit my lip in thought until a memory suddenly flashed across my mind.

So we were 10, Brandon was at our house because he wanted to play with my brother, and Bloom just so happened to be at the house playing with me at the time. Brandon had asked permission from my parents if he could take Sky to this great place and play with him there, but after assuring my parents that the place was only 5 minutes away -_which is a complete and utter lie_-, my parents eventually let him but under one condition, to take Bloom and I with them.

Sky and Brandon didn't seem to like the idea at first because, well, at the age of 10, boy and girls pretty much hated each other and still thought cooties was real. But the boys finally agreed as it was the only way they could go there. Bloom and I hesitated at first but we eventually agreed after the boys practically begged us to.

I closed my eyes as I tried to remember it...

**~Flashback~ (7 years ago)  
**

"_Please, Mr and Mrs Solaria! Please, please, please!" 10-year-old Brandon pleaded, giving my parents the puppy-dog eyes look as he clasped his hands together and babbled out more stuff. _

"_I promise, it's only 5 minutes away from here! I just really want to play with Sky there since it's really nice! I could even take my football with me and we're just going to play there. Please, Mr and Mrs!" _

_I rolled my eyes, boys. Fixing the Barbie in my hand's hair, I studied her for a moment before smiling. Bloom giggled and waved her Barbie in the air, "I love playing with dolls! Instead of that trashy game they call football. Do you have any idea how many times I get hit in the face by a ball?" _

_I laughed, nodding in agreement, "Yes, Bloomie." _

"_Oh, alright, Brandon. I will let you go with my son somewhere, but under one condition," mom smiled as Brandon and Sky stared at her in anticipation. She then glanced at me and Bloom, her eyes shining as if she had thought of a good idea, _

"_You can go, as long as you take Stella and Bloom." _

_Sky and Brandon made disgusted faces as they looked over at us. Bloom and I had our eyes wide as I yelped and stood up, "No, mom! NO! We are not going with them! Boys have cooties! EWWW!"_

_The boys glared at us as they talked for a moment, probably deciding what to do. Sky then spoke up, "Mom, this isn't fair! Why does Stella always have to come because she's my sister? Bloom has to come, too? What the f-"_

"_Language." Mom glared at Sky, shaking her head in disapproval. Sky was already a trouble-maker at the age of 10. _

_Brandon was staring directly at me, a curiousness in his eyes as he let out a sigh, "Ugh, fine then. Whatever. Just don't walk slow and stay out of trouble, okay?" _

_I stared at him in disbelief but he ignored me as he pulled Sky to the door, "Hurry up!"_

_Bloom and I hesitated for a moment before finally scrambling up to our feet and sprinting after them. _

"_Come back before 5!" mom shouted after us, before we had slammed the door shut and started walking to the stupid place Brandon wanted to take us to. _

_Like several minutes later, we eventually stopped in front of the opening of a forest. _

"_Are you kidding me, Brandon? 5 minutes?! It feels like we've been walking for a freaking hour!" Bloom whined, wiping the sweat from her forehead. _

_Sky scoffed, "Who asked you to come?" _

_I glared at my brother, "Sky! You can't talk to her like that, she's my best friend!"_

"_Who cares." Sky muttered, looking away with his arms crossed. _

"_Shut up, guys. What are you, 3?!" Brandon scowled at all three of us as he stared cautiously into the forest. _

"_Girls are annoying." Sky growled. _

"_Boys are jerks." Bloom butted in. _

"_You guys argue like a married couple!" I giggled at them, watching as they both glared at me and prepared to chase me. _

_My eyes went wide as I squealed, "No! Please, I'm sorry!" _

_They then proceeded to chase me as I shrieked and ran around, trying to outrun them but decided to run over to Brandon to seek protection. I hid behind him, my eyes wide with fear yet it felt exhilarating to run like this. _

_Brandon was scowling at Sky and Bloom as he placed his arm around me, shielding me away from them. "Cut it out, idiots." _

_They both stopped running after me and walked slowly behind Brandon as I peered at them one last time before sighing in relief. I stood next to Brandon, smiling gratefully at him, "Thanks." _

"_I wasn't doing it for you. I just want those idiots to stop being idiotic so that we could get to that place faster." He muttered under his breath, but I could tell he was lying. _

_I shrugged it off, jerk. _

_I then noticed his arm was still around me so I frantically pushed it off, yelping, "EWW! Cooties!"_

_He rolled his eyes and continued leading us to this stupid place. Bloom gently tapped my shoulder, "Stell, I'm scared. We're in the middle of the forest, in nowhere! What if there's a mountain lion, or-or a cheetah!" _

"_Cheetah's don't live anywhere near here, dumbass." Brandon scoffed, eyeing Bloom weirdly, "Some friend you got there, Stell." _

_I glared at him, "Hey! That's my best friend!" _

"_Brandon, just get us to this damn place. The girls are annoying me already." Sky grumbled in annoyance as he jogged up beside Brandon. _

"_We didn't ask to come with you, okay?" I huffed, "I'd rather play with my Barbie's with Bloom!"_

_Brandon grimaced, "Ew. I can't believe you brought it with you." _

_I looked down at my hand where I was clutching my doll tightly to myself. I had brought it with me? Gosh, I hadn't even realised! _

"_We're here." Brandon smiled, walking slowly up this small hill and then averting his gaze back to us, "Come on, guys! Look at the view from here! Oh, and that cliff!" _

_Sky easily skipped up onto the hill and a grin touched his lips. "You're right Brandon! It's nice." _

_Bloom and I stared up at them, not sure what they were talking about as the hill they were standing on was blocking us. I huffed as I tried to get on the hill but failed miserably due to my slippery shoes. Bloom's eyes widened with excitement and she hastily jumped up onto the hill with ease. _

_I stared at all of their backs, argh, how do they do that? _

"_Last one to reach the cliff smells like an ogre!" Sky shouted, already running away from y sight with Bloom squealing as she ran with him, "I'm going to win!"_

_Brandon then ran after them, leaving me standing there clueless. I can't jump onto this small freaking hill... and they just left me? How could they? _

_I attempted to jump on it one last time but ended up sliding down it and causing the small dress I was wearing to become a little dirty. I sniffed a little as I tried to contain the tears that were threatening to fall out. _

_Suddenly, a shadow cascaded down the hill and a hand appeared in front of my blurry sight, causing me to sniff and look up. Brandon was kneeling down the small hill, his face creased in a frown of worry as his lips trembled slightly, _

"_Hey, Stella, grab my hand. I'll help you up." _

_Looking up at him gratefully, I shakily took his hand as he gently and carefully hoisted me up, helping me to now stand on top of the small hill. I sobbed a little and used my free hand to push the hair that had fallen on my face, back._

"_I'm sorry I left you, I thought Bloom or Sky was going to help you up." he explained, an adorable frown still contorting his cute features. I knew already that he was going to be quite handsome when he grows up. _

_Oh my gosh, did I really just think that? _

_A genuine smile reached my face, "Thank you, Brandon." _

_He smiled back, stepping closer to me and wiping the tear that had landed on my cheek. I stared up at him with surprise and admiration, not believing that he was actually doing this. _

_Despite boys having cooties, I like Brandon. Only Brandon. And I don't even know why. _

_I have to tell him how I feel soon... maybe in a few years, or never. I don't know when, but I know when I do say it, I'll probably regret it. Who knows? _

"_Look! They're holding hands! HAHAHAAHAH!" Sky shouted along with Bloom as they continued laughing at us as they stood near the cliff. I almost hoped they would fall off it. _

"_Hypocrites." Brandon sneered, staring at Bloom and Sky's intertwined hands. My gaze shifted to that and I laughed as I shook my head and yelled, "HYPOCRITES!" _

_Bloom and Sky eyed each other in confusion, "I don't know what that means." _

"_Do you know what it means?" _

_Brandon looked over at me as I laughed at them, and with our hands still holding, we walked towards them. _

"_Hypo-whet? Argh, whatever. Brandon and Stella's the smelly ogre for being last!" Sky exclaimed, causing Bloom to laugh. _

_My gaze wandered over to Brandon who still stood next to me, but what I noticed was, he didn't look like he cared at all what my brother had just yelled. _

_He then stared at me, a smile on his face as I smiled back.  
_

**~End of Flashback~  
**

(**A/N: Now, guys, I understand you probably are confused right now since Brandon was supposedly a bully and mean when they were little. But in this time Brandon was alright and wasn't so bad and he got bad later on and that will be explained furthermore in the later chapters. I promise it will get more understandable soon. :) –**_**MusaRiven125**_)

My eyes immediately snapped open, recognition flashing in them, "I remember!"

Brandon let out a laugh as he stared at my surprised and excited face, "I knew you'd remember if I jogged your memory up a little."

Once I finished laughing along with him, I stared at him, an astonished expression on my face, "I can't believe you still remember that."

He bit his lips as he nodded, "It was one of those... _special_ memories."

I smiled at him, feeling an emotion that I couldn't decipher but it brought happiness in me so I just stayed silent, still amazed at how he remembered that and how memorable that memory was. Back to when Brandon hadn't yet turned into a conceited prick.

My gaze was now on the floor as the silence fell upon us as I contemplated what do now. I should just leave now, go to sleep like I had initially wanted to do. But... again, something was missing and was pulling me back from doing so. I couldn't move and it felt like I was glued to the floor.

I felt a finger tuck under my chin as it lifted my face up to face Brandon, who was staring intently on my eyes, my face, studying my features.

In times like these, I always felt a little uncomfortable because I felt a little self-conscious about what I looked like. I know I am pretty but... probably not the most special looking. I certainly didn't have that stop and stare kind of look and it made me feel uneasy that the hottest guy I know was in such close proximity to me and was staring at my... face.

His touch was gentle under my chin as I suddenly gathered up the courage to stare back at him, noticing how his gaze wasn't on my eyes anymore was now on my... lips.

My lips that I had applied Strawberry chap stick on, which probably made it soft, shiny, and scented it with a delicious fruity scent.

Brandon's dark chocolate eyes was still zeroing on my lips, his tongue darting out to softly lick his lips as if he was in hunger... I wasn't sure what he was thinking right now but boy, do I want to know?

I took in a sharp breath, awaiting his next movement and still feeling clueless about what he was about to do. . . and during this moment disgusting thoughts ran through my head..

Sh*t, was he going to kiss me?

No... he wouldn't. He doesn't like me, I hate him. Nope, nada.

As I continued to stay frozen under his touch, he suddenly murmured a swear word under his breath and harshly pulled away from me, running his fingers repeatedly in his hair in frustration.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he turned around, facing away from me and continuing to mutter unnecessary curses under his breath, "Uhh, Brandon?"

He reluctantly turned around to face me, his expression conrtorted in pain and frustration.

"Uhm, I'll... I'll go to sleep now.." I muttered softly, still cpnfused on his actions but deciding to push that to the back of my mind, "Goodnight, Brandon."

Brandon's gaze was still on me as I walked out the door, but before I fully left I faintly heard a whisper,

"_Goodnight, princessa_."

I shut the living room door behind me.

* * *

"Psst!" someone hissed under their breath, causing me to groan and bury my face further onto my pillow.

"Wake up, Stella!" the person snapped angrily, now poking my body that was under the covers.

I huffed and moaned in annoyance and swatted the hand away, "Shut the F up and leave me to sleep!"

The person continued poking me and cursing at me to wake up but I ignored them and snuggled further into my comfortable bed. When the poking finally stopped, I sighed in relief and resumed my sleep... well, that was until...

"AHH!" I shouted, jumping up my bed abruptly and shivering from the hard impact of the cold water that was spilt purposely on me. My gaze drifted to Bloom who was on the floor laughing her silly little ass off.

"Bloom?!" I exclaimed in disbelief, glaring murderously at her, "What the hell are you doing?! Bitch, I'm wet!"

She continued laughing harder, "Oh my god, that sounds so wrong!"

I huffed angrily and stood up off my bed, throwing the covers away, "Why did you throw a small bucket of water on me?!"

"You wouldn't wake up." she muttered, now standing up after gaining her composure back, "It was the only way."

"Why would you want to wake me up? It's 3 in the morning, Bloom!" I exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock," he rolled her eyes, grabbing a few sharpie permanent mark pens that was lying on my bedside table. She then smirked up at me mischievously,

"We are going to naugh-tay tonight. The boys are 100% sleeping and wouldn't wake up. Imagine them waking up in the morning with pen all over their faces."

My eyes instantly lit up, mischievousness flashing through them, "I like what you're thinking, Bloom. Smart, I love it."

She then handed me 3 colours, orange, red and purple, and took 3 other colours for herself, dark blue, green and pink. I looked down at the sharpie markers and smirked.

"Sky's in his room, Brandon's downstairs in the living room. You do Brandon and I'll do Sky. Try to think of drawing something very embarrassing, something that would make them want to murder us I the morning." She chuckled.

"Okay." I murmured, licking my lips in anticipation, "This is great, _dah-ling_. But seriously, do you have a death wish?"

She snickered and shrugged, "Don't worry, the least they can do is prank us back. But we're smarter than them, I believe."

"Sure." I grinned nodding, "Are you sure they won't wake up while we're drawing on them?"

"Positive." She nodded, smirking evilly, "Now let's go."

I lazily brushed my slightly wet hair to my back and walked out the door, with Bloom separating from me by going to the room across mine and with me slowly and quietly walking down the stairs. The cold air whisked past my bare legs and I shivered just a little- from the cold and from anticipation.

_This is going to be hella fun.  
_

It didn't necessarily help that I was only wearing a small lilac nightgown that had tiny spaghetti straps and only reached just under my butt, but I was lazy and tired and chose the first night wear I saw. Now I kind of regretted it.

I crept cautiously down the hall, towards the living room, feeling my heart beat faster with every step I took. What if he was awake? What would I do then?

I'd be screwed. Totally.

I inhaled sharply in nervousness and gently twisted the doorknob, knowing that I was going to regret it.

Don't do it.

Don't do it.

Ah, I did it. _Too late to back out now_.

I was now standing in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but a small nightgown with my hair slightly wet due to Bloom's stupid attempt to wake me up, but my blonde locks remained soft and wavy as it cascaded down my back, reaching my waist.

"I am so going to regret this." I muttered under my breath, quietly. I then took slow, steady steps towards the couch.

Unsurprisingly, Brandon was sprawled all over it with a blanket over his body as he snored lightly, not deeply but the sound was strangely soothing to my ears. He wasn't drooling like I expected, which was kind of a bummer since I didn't expect him to sleep so much like an...

_Angel.  
_

Quiet, and peaceful. Although his personality was NOTHING like an angel. His handsome face looked so adorable that I cursed under my breath for not bringing my phone to capture this. His features was soft and cute when he was sleeping unlike is usual expressions when he was awake which usually consisted of- smug, cocky, annoying looks, and anger and hurt or any other expression he has.

But that wasn't what I noticed.

His chest was bared, the blanket stopping just in the middle of his abdomen, revealing a line of well-defined, sexy abs. _Oh god, he was shirtless_.

I hope he was wearing something... down there... otherwise I'd forget about this whole prank thing. I breathed in sharply and crept carefully towards him, stopping at the edge of the couch and staring down at his sleeping form.

_Back away now, Stella. Something bad is going to happen.  
_

My conscious said, but I ignored it as the look on Brandon's face in the morning when he sees this would be priceless.

I then proceeded to kneel down, carefully avoiding his muscular arm that was pointing out of the couch and was right in front of me as if he had dropped something. I looked to my side to see a pillow, something he must've used to cuddle with. I sighed in content and grabbed the dark purple marker, steadying it in my shaky hands.

Taking in one last breath, I unscrewed the lid and gently pointed it towards his cheek as I contemplated what to draw. Bloom said embarrassing things. Okay then. Embarrassing things it is.

I gently ran the tip of the dark marker along his cheek, drawing a circle and next to it another circle... and then drawing a long sausage-like thing on top of it. That's right. I just drew a dick.

_Oh my god, did I really just do that?  
_

Sh*t. Sh*t. Sh*t.

What the f*ck have I done? He is so going to kill me for this. I regret doing this, stupid Bloom. ABORT MISSION. ABORT MISSION.

Before I could stop myself, I drew another dick on his other cheek, causing the panic to really seep into me now. Oh god, oh god.

R.I.P, Stella.

I inhaled softly, closing the lid back on with my shaky fingers and placing the marker back on the table. Phew. He hasn't woken up, luckily. I then took this moment to study his face, and I swear I nearly burst out laughing at it.

He looked incredibly silly with a willy on each side of his cheeks, the pen dark in contrast of his tan skin. I snickered lightly under my breath and clasped my hand on my mouth, wanting to desperately laugh but knowing I would die if I do.

I wonder how Bloom's doing with my brother... oh god, this is _gold_.

Unconsciously, I grabbed the red pen, not able to stop myself from drawing one last thing before I run the hell away from here. This time though, I wasn't nervous, panicked or shaky anymore as I confidently lifted the tip of the red pen to his forehead, starting to write the words:

'BRANDON LOVES STELLA, SO MUCH XOX'

I then snickered quietly as I screwed the lid back on and threw the pen at the table. I have no idea why I decided to write that on his forehead, but I thought it looked incredibly adorable and silly. My heart was no longer beating so fast and I felt a bit relieved and happy.

I just drew on Brandon Rodriguez's face. Oh my gosh.

"That's enough for tonight," I muttered softly under my breath, standing up and ready to run the hell away from there- which was my initial plan, but as I stood up, I had accidentally nudged his arm that was sticking out for the pillow with my knees.

HOLY F*CKING SH*T.

I am so dead. I am so dead. I am so dead. #PrayForStella

Standing frozen on the spot, I held my breath and didn't make a single movement as he groaned softly under his breath and turned over a little, his arm now moving as if he was reaching out for the pillow that he was hugging.

Unfortunately for me, I was in the way of the pillow and I squealed in shock under my breath as his strong arm roughly wrapped around my legs, abruptly bringing me to him and making me... well...

_Crap_.

I was now wrapped in his embrace, his arm and hold on me tight yet gentle as he hugged me closer to him and leaned his chin on top of my head. I was now sprawled tightly on the couch, Brandon's body hovering over me as my heart beat faster than lightning.

No. No. NO.

His defined abs was poking the side of my body, making me feel queasy yet nice inside as I struggled to get out of his grasp. His body was so, so, incredibly damn close to mine and was practically pushing onto me as I tried to take in quiet steady breaths so that he wouldn't wake up.

I was immediately engulfed in his intoxicating scent and his warm embrace that brought me a sense of calmness and belonging in his arms. His hot breath was now blowing on my neck, causing strange, good feelings to spread across my whole body and down to my toes. From this position, I felt his bare legs brushing against mine and in that moment, I knew I fucked up.

He wasn't wearing any pants... but he was wearing boxers.

There was no way I could get out of this. I am so dead. But I needed to get back.

As gently and carefully as I can, I took hold of his muscular arm that was holding me place and I attempted to softly remove it from my body as he hugged me as if I was his pillow, but then I froze in place when I felt him stir a little in his sleep.

Before I could register what was happening, he was letting out soft growls of frustration as his eyes slowly twitched gently, and the arm that was around me loosened just a tiny bit. I stared up at his face; admiring it's beauty as he slowly began waking up from his slumber.

I then felt his fingers stroke softly on the silky material of my nightgown and stop, his fingers roughly clenching into the fabric as if he realised he wasn't hugging his pillow anymore.

At this point, my breath was ragged as I tried to breath properly and my heart was beating fast... as fast.

His eyes instantly opened, now staring right back at my honey ones.

F*ck.

"Sunshine?" he murmured softly under his breath as he blinked a few times to kick the sleep away. When he let out a soft yawn and finally opened his eyes properly, I swear I heard my conscious whispering in the back of my mind,

_Told you so_.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered softly, his voice rasped and husky from his sleep and making him sound so f*cking hotter. I felt my toes curl as I stared wide-eyed at him.

"I... I... I-um. . . ." I stuttered weakly under my breath, trying to think of a reason on why I was lying here... in his arms. Sh*t. I am so screwed.

His eyebrows shot up in amusement, probably finding this incredibly funny to him. Or even worse, assuming dirty things on why I was lying in the couch with him, in only my nightgown as he was half naked.

Brandon's face suddenly formed into a knowing smirk... one which made me gulp instead of annoyed.

"You know, _princess_, if you _really_ wanted me _that badly_, you could've just _told_ me." he murmured under his breath huskily, causing me to stare at him wide-eyed.

And in this moment, I knew I f*cked up.

Well, at least he hasn't noticed the embarrassing ink on his handsome face.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Review please :)**

**Next update: Sunday or Monday **


	14. Chapter 13: His heavenly lips

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 13: His heavenly lips**

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, this story is extremely OOC (Out of character) on most parts, sorry I didn't mention it earlier in chapter 1. I just wanted to give the characters more personality, if you get what I mean. :)**

**So, I might not have a chance to type at all for like a week or so from Saturday... since I'm without my laptop on Holiday... but I might try to type on my iPad. Maybe I'll update next week, who knows.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"You know, _princess_, if you _really_ wanted me _that badly_, you could've just _told_ me." he murmured under his breath huskily, causing me to stare at him wide-eyed.

And in this moment, I knew I f*cked up.

Well, at least he hasn't noticed the embarrassing ink on his handsome face.

My heart was thundering in my chest as I tried to form proper words from my mouth but it ended up coming in short, embarrassing stutters as I stayed frozen in my position. The sly smirk Brandon was giving me wasn't helping either.

_Oh for heaven's sake, Stella. You're embarrassing yourself even more.  
_

"I-I... I wasn't.." I felt my face heat up in a blush as I stammered, but then I remember that he must've been enjoying this. _Asshole_.

Taking in a sharp breath, I covered up my embarrassment with a cold, sharp glare that was directed straight at him. "NO! I don't want you. Hell to the freaking no!" I suddenly snapped.

My courage was back and I felt the heat on my face slowly fading away as I clenched my fists to my sides; but that didn't stop the constant hammering of my heart.

_We were so close, like, incredibly close._

"Ah, there's the Stella I _know_ and _hate_." He snickered, his eyes filled with mischievousness as he stared at me.

I gulped as I felt a foreign feeling wash over me at his words... something I couldn't quite comprehend but I felt as if his words, even though he was joking, or at least I thought he was.. his words had. . . _hurt me_. The sudden uncomfortable tightness in my throat made me want to curl up in a ball and cry, but then I remembered how many times I had admitted to him that I hated him.

This shouldn't... _hurt_ me.

"The feelings mutual." I growled under my breath, narrowing my eyes at his curious expression.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Oh please, you love me."

My heart started beating faster.

"Keep telling yourself that." I grinned sarcastically, finally coming to my senses and attempting to push away his muscular arm that was draped around my body, but failing to do so. "Let go of me."

His arm tightened around me as he scoffed irritatingly, "Why would I do that? You're the one who practically _pushed_ yourself on _me_ whilst I was _asleep_."

"I didn't push myself on you!" I hissed, feeling my temper flare up. _What a cocky freaking jerk_.

"Well then care to explain how you ended up here in the middle of the night, in my arms." He explained, his expression serious all of a sudden.

I gulped, feeling the worry and panic seep into my right now. What could I possibly tell him? I was utterly screwed, for real.

My gaze dropped down to his arm around me, and an idea that I hoped would get his pea-sized brain to believe what I said popped up into my mind. I bit my lip nervously as I figure out a way to explain it to him... without him getting suspicious.

"I, uhh... I was _very_ thirsty." I mumbled, feeling my face heat up at my pathetic attempt of a lie as I licked my lips unconsciously.

His perfect eyebrow arched up in disbelief, his eyes practically burning into me with curiosity. A mischievous grin suddenly formed on his lips,

"Thirsty, eh? I guess I expected that. You're _so_ thirsty for _**me**_."

My eyes widened in astonishment, "What? NO!"

I repeated my previous sentence in my head and finally realised that it came out wrong... _so_, _wrong_. I couldn't believe I actually said that, _of course_ he'll instantly think of it in a dirty way.

_I am so stupid.  
_

"I'm not thirsty for you, gosh, that sounded _so_ wrong!" I exclaimed eagerly, my eyes trained on his to make him believe me, "I woke up in the middle of the night and went out to get myself a glass of water, because I was thirsty... for _water_, OKAY? Water, water, wat-"

"Sunshine, stop." He groaned, placing his finger on my lips to stop my rant, "I get the thirsty thing now, but- in the living room? Aren't you supposed to get water from the kitchen?"

**F*ck. **

I looked away from his eyes that were narrowed in suspicion of me and then glanced over at the table behind him, my eyes widening at the sharpies sprawled out all over it, some of the sharpie markers without lids on.

Oh god, NO. This _cannot_ be happening.

_He'll find out I pranked him now and I wasn't prepared for it. _

Oh god, oh god, OH GOD!

Brandon's eyebrows furrowed as he stares at my panicked expression, then his gaze slowly, and I mean _very_ slowly, starts to drift around as his head twists to look at what's behind him...

_**No**_.

_If only I didn't rush into things. If only I hadn't agreed to Bloom's stupid ideas.  
_

_If only_... wait a minute.

This, guys, is what I call _having no other f*cking choice_.

I grabbed Brandon by the collar, tilted my head up. . . and smashed my lips onto his.

At first, he tensed up in surprise and I was fearing the humiliation if he pushed me away.

Only, he _didn't_.

I felt his firm body relax under my touch as my lips gently traced his soft ones; coaxing him to respond. After a long, enduring moment, his lips moved over mine and started kissing me back.

_Oh my god, I'm kissing Brandon Rodriguez_.

The extremely cocky and annoying fuckboy who I _hate_ the most.

The sparks began with gentle tingling from my lips, but then it felt like fireworks went off, making us both give in to the soft strength of a beautiful and passionate kiss. By this point, I was straddling over his body as his hands roamed down mine. A soft moan escaped his lips as my left hand that was previously latching onto his collar slowly moved up to brush through his soft brown hair.

_**I felt like I was in heaven.**_

So you could imagine how hard it was for me to use my other hand to snatch the sharpie markers into my hold and abruptly and _reluctantly_, pull away to break the heavenly kiss.

My breath came out in slow pants as I stared up at him with wide, astonished eyes.

**DID I REALLY JUST DO THAT?!**

His soft, hot breath escaped his lips unsteadily as his eyes stared at me with a mixture of surprise, shock, and _wonder_... but his expression remained unreadable.

Without a second thought, I scrambled off him roughly and sprinted out the room, pushing the door to my room open and slamming it with all my might. I was still breathing heavily as I leaned my back against the door and slowly slid down it.

Shock seeped through me as my fingers slowly reached up to brush against my still tingling lips.

I could still taste the sweetness of _**his**_ lips on mine.

"So, how did it go?"

Bloom's voice broke me out of my trance and my gaze travelled up to Bloom, who was sitting on the edge of my bed with an excited and mischievous smile.

I took in a sharp breath as I unsteadily stood up, throwing the sharpie markers that were held tightly in my hands onto my bedside table. I sat next to Bloom and gave her a fake smile, in an attempt to cover up my shock.

"Great!" I exclaimed over-happily, but mentally sighed in relief when she didn't look suspicious of me, "Just... great!"

There was no way I'm going to tell Bloom what happened. . . maybe one day, but not now. I wasn't ready.

And fuckboy -AKA Brandon- better keep his mouth shut.

* * *

"WHAT THE F*CKING F*CK! BLOOOOOOOOMMM!"

I groaned under my breath and grabbed a pillow, pressing it tightly against my ears in an attempt to block out my brother's obnoxiously loud screaming. But a smirk couldn't help but form on my lips.

_Bloom's idea must've worked_. And now I can enjoy the girly whines from my brother.

"THERE'S A DICK ON MY FACE?! WHAT THE FU- THERE'S MORE THAN ONE! LOADS OF DRAWINGS OF DICKS ON MY FACE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I started chuckling a little but after a moment it turned into a full, loud laughing fit. Oh my gosh, I would so pay to see his reaction. In fact, I could see it now.

Jumping out of my comfortable bed, I squinted a little at the sunlight that radiated from my windows as a yawn escaped my lips.

I smiled as I thought about the sweet dream I had last night.

I dreamt that I had kissed Brandon Rodriguez- And it was beautiful and amazing.

I also dreamt of drawing on his face and escaping the room with the sharpie markers on my hand.

Just as I was about to open my room door, I froze when my eyes landed on the sharpie pens that were messily sprawled out on my bedside table, some of them without lids on.

_It wasn't a dream.  
_

I did draw on Brandon _and_ kissed him afterwards.

_F*ck._

* * *

I crept out the hallway, pushing the door to the guest room where Bloom was- to find her _still_ sleeping. She didn't hear Sky's shouts of complaint? I guess my best friend is still a heavy sleeper.

"Psst! Bloom!" I hissed, tapping her on the shoulder, "WAKE UP! Sky's going to kill you any minute!"

Bloom groaned under her breath, peeking one eye open, "Shh... Stell. I'm pretending to sleep so that I could _avoid_ that."

My mouth formed into an 'O' as I slowly nodded, but then I processed her words and my eyes widened, "Wait, what if he-"

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" My brother's loud shout cut my words off, as a grumpy looking Sky barged into the room with a small bucket by his side.

Whilst Brandon only had the words 'BRANDON LOVES STELLA, SO MUCH XOX' on his forehead and a dick on each side of his cheeks... Sky. . . well... how do you put it? IT WAS A HELL LOT WORSE.

Sky's whole face was covered in drawings of dicks- all kinds of sizes and shapes, using the dark colours of blue and green- You can barely see his face.

_Oh god, what did you do Bloomie?  
_

That was WAY freaking worse than my simple small writing... WAY WORSE... So I understand why he's extremely furious right now.

R.I.P Bloom, you were a great best friend.

#PrayForBloom

"There you are!"Sky exclaimed in fury, glaring murderously at Bloom.

At that point, I couldn't take it anymore.

_**I burst out laughing. **_

"OH MY GO- AHAHAHHAAA!"

My brother's nostrils flared at my laughing, and his glare remained on Bloom, but no matter how hard he tries to appear angry, he fails every time. His glare wasn't doing anything to us, in fact, it just made things funnier.

From the corner of my eyes, I watched as Bloom bit down on her lips, in an attempt to keep in her laughter. I bent over and laughed again, clutching my stomach. _Oh my gosh, I've never laughed so much in my life. _

"You are so going to pay for this." Sky growled as he stomped towards us, an annoyed look on his face. Once he stood close enough for me to see what's in the bucket he held, I saw water.. cold water... _with ice cubes_.

_I knew what he was going to do._

Biting my tongue for a few seconds to forcefully stop my laughter, I waved my hands in front of him in an attempt to stop and calm him down, "Hey! Easy there, buddy. Just-"

"F*ck off." Sky snapped in irritation at me.

I raised an eyebrow as I said the next thing in between chuckles, "Bloom.. is. . . sleeping!"

"Bullsh*t." he muttered, a grin now plastered on his face as he holds the bucket over Bloom who was still pretending to sleep. "You're going to pay too, little sister. Just you wait."

"N-no thanks," I croaked weakly, trying to stop myself from laughing any further, "I think I'm already dead to Brandon."

Sky narrowed his eyes at me, "You did _THIS_ to Brandon too?!"

A sheepish smile spread across my lips, "Uhm... _maybe_?"

"Then prepare for the war of pranks!" he exclaimed, and before I could stop him, he spilt the contents of the bucket. . . All. Over. Bloom.

Bloom yelped in surprise as she jumped from her bed, looking up at Sky in horror, "YOU F*CKING BASTARD! WHAT THE-"

Deciding I didn't want to witness anymore of this craziness, I sprinted out the room to head towards the kitchen to maybe grab something to eat. Food is what I need right now.

_**Food is life. **_

I chuckled to myself as I faintly heard more of the playful shouts from Sky and Bloom before I pushed the kitchen door open. I_ so_ ship my brother and my best friend to be a couple, even if it may be a little weird.

Let's see... Blosk? Skoom? BLOKY?

_They would so kill me if they heard my thoughts_.

I furrowed my eyebrows as the smell of pancakes entered my nostrils.

There, Brandon stood by the cooker with his back faced to me. He was softly humming a song under his breath and it sounded amazing in my ears...

But then I remembered what happened last night.

_**Oh god, no.  
**_

I kissed him. He kissed me back. WE FREAKING KISSED.

And now I'm left with the torture of awkwardness surrounding us every time we stand in the same room. I can't believe I did that. But wait...

Did he notice the embarrassing ink on his face already?

Gathering up my courage, I carefully pulled out a stool from the dining table and sat on it. _Take a deep breath, Stella. _

"H-hey." I squeaked lightly, then mentally cringed in my head when I realised it sounded so embarrassing and that he probably didn't even hear it at all.

I grabbed a glass and poured myself some orange juice that was on the table.

Or... maybe he did hear.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" he exclaimed happily, finally turning around to face me.

I choked.

And spat out the juice in my mouth the moment my eyes landed on his face.

_Oh. My. God. The drawings on his face... it's still there. _

**HE HASN'T NOTICED?!**

_Take slow deep breaths, Stella._

His perfect eyebrows furrowed at me in confusion, "Sunshine? Are you okay? Why did you just spit out your drink the moment you saw me? Is there anything wrong with my face- No, _wait_. My face is perfect. So freaking perfect that it's IMPOSSIBLE to look _wrong_."

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness as I took another sip of the juice, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine thanks. And yes, there is something wrong with your face." I said, jokingly.

Brandon's eyes widened in horror and his gaze travelled to the small mirror that was faced down on the table. "Sunshine, how could you?! There is nothing wrong with my face! But I guess I'll have to check anyways."

He then walked towards the mirror and reached out to pick it up.

Instantly, I sprung out of my chair and dashed towards him, "NO! DON'T LOOK AT THE MIRROR! I-It... You will break it with your ugliness!"

He scoffed cockily at me, "Oh, please. As if I'll break with my ugliness. It will shine beautifully with my handsome face."

I clenched my fists to restrain myself from punching him in the face.

He then reached for the mirror again.

"WAIT!" I yelled, causing him to freeze and raise an eyebrow in confusion at me.

He sighed in exasperation, "What? I just want to check since I _apparently_ have something wrong with my face. I haven't looked at myself in the mirror this morning."

He reached for it again.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, wanting to just push the small mirror off of the counter so that it broke into pieces so that he can't see his beautiful, precious self in it.

_**And that's what I did.  
**_

"WHAT THE HELL!" He exclaimed, looking at the broken pieces of mirror glass on the floor and then at me, his expression clouded with shock.

I shifted on my foot uncomfortably, staring down at the sharp pieces of glasses. I shouldn't have done that. _God, what was I thinking? _

"What in the world were you thinking?!" he growls, frustration in his husky voice.

Sniffing slightly because of his harsh approach and because of the unknown pain on my palm, I whispered out the next thing with a cry, "I-I... I don't know.." I answered, honestly.

I didn't know why I did it. Maybe I was over-reacting by doing absolutely anything to stop him from seeing his dick-covered face... I mean, he's going to see it eventually. I should just stop being this stupid.

And now look. Pieces of broken glass scattered everywhere and Brandon possibly could have gotten a cut from it. Also, that was mom's favourite mirror, damn.

I felt a finger touch my chin and gently tilt it up to face directly into Brandon's hypnotizing chocolate eyes... that were filled with concern.

"Princess, hey.. don't cry. I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you. I'm just... never mind." He murmured softly to me, removing his finger from my chin to cradle my own hands in his.

I gulped and looked at him for any signs of cuts, "No, I'm sorry. Gosh, I'm such an idiot. Are you hurt?"

He chuckles lightly and examined my hands, "No... but you are."

My gaze travelled down to my left palm that has a large, but not that deep cut on it. Crimson liquid was oozing out of it as I grimaced, "This should be fine. I can just wipe it off with a tissue or something.."

"Sunshine, no. You need a bandage for it... let me just get the first aid kit from the bathroom." he mutters, as I nod and watch him walk away.

I let out a soft sigh as I sat back on the chair, waiting for him to return. After about 5 minutes later, he came back with a first aid kit in hand. He then pulled out a chair and sat across me, pulling my injured hand into his.

"What took you so long?" I questioned curiously, narrowing my eyes at him. The bathroom is literally a few seconds away from here...

His eyes looked up to stare at mine, a slight mixture of anger and mischievousness clouding in them which he quickly covered up, "I was just... trying to look for the first aid kit."

I nodded hesitantly, somehow feeling as if he was lying. But I quickly let it go and let him fix my cut.

"Ouch, no! Ow, ow, ow!" I whined under my breath, gritting my teeth in agony. Brandon had poured some of that bottle of liquid thing on a cotton so that it would help heal my cut and clean it or something but when it touches the cut, it hurts like hell. _Seriously_.

I kept on wincing, whimpering and hissing at him to stop, but he said it will help my cut.. so I let him.

"Stop whining, Sunshine." He grumbled in irritation, though there's a naughty hidden smile that he was trying to contain.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, feeling like he was intentionally pressing the cotton of that liquid harder on my cotton than necessary. Was he really doing this on purpose... like a punishment? But why?

"I'll cut your hand, use this liquid thing and see how you feel." I snapped at him, turning my head so that I didn't have to see his stupidly gorgeous face.

He sighed softly and gently cradled my hand in his, changing his rough approach to the cut to a softer approach. "Sorry, princess." he whispered gently.

I stared at him as he gently treats my cut as his eyes trained on it intently, as if he was scared if he does anything wrong I'll break.. Almost as if I was fragile to him.

My eyes travelled from the messily perfect style of his hair... down to his nice eyebrows... gorgeous chocolate eyes... straight, pointed yet amazing nose... down to his sharp jaw line which I was sure I could get another cut from if I touched it... and then to his soft, pink lips which I had kissed last night.

Which reminds me...

Oh my god, we kissed last night! I still can't get over the fact that we did... did it mean anything to him?

_No, of course not. He probably thinks just another one of those sluts he thinks he can get easily_. I frowned at that thought.

Anyways, the kiss meant nothing to me either. . ._right_?

**Right?  
**

Nothing... it meant nothing. I only did it to distract him so that I could get those damn sharpie markers. That was it.

**But then... he wouldn't kiss me back if I had no meaning to him. **

And he did kiss me back. . . that means I mean something to him... _right_?

_Was he falling for me?_

Ugh, as if he'll fall for me. Have you even seen me?

But then there's the other part of my mind that's telling me that maybe... just maybe Brandon does have a little feelings for me, and if he does then...

_My plan is going well. _

The plan to make him fall for me and for me to break his heart after so that he could feel what it feels like to have your heart broken.

I guess I don't regret kissing him, after all.

_But he opened up to me about his life, his parents. He chose to open up to me of all people_... the good, light side of my mind tells me.

_Then again, him opening up to me does mean he likes me in some way bcause if he didn't trust or like me at all then he wouldn't open up to me about those stuff_... the darker side of my mind tells me.

**Damn, I'm conflicted. **

"You look gorgeous by the way." his voice suddenly broke me out of my thoughts.

I should go on with the plan of breaking his heart.

"Brandon, don't lie." I muttered under my breath, watching silently as he wrapped a bandage around my palm. "I just woke up for god's sake."

He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at me, "What? I'm not lying. And the fact that you just woke up makes you look more natural..."

I licked my lips nervously, still thinking about that kiss we shared last night. It doesn't look like he was going to talk about it anytime soon so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

Wait, what am I even thinking? I don't want to mention that stupid kiss... ever again. If I had a power to erase my memory I would do it to myself.

Things between the jerk and I are so... damn... awkward ... now.

Silence fell between us and that's when I realised the awkwardness has finally seeped in now. I wonder what he is thinking..

"You're thinking about that kiss, aren't you?" he murmurs under his breath, not looking up from the cut.

_Well, of course, an obnoxious fucktard like him is incapable of being awkward. _

My eyes widened as my heart started beating wildly in my chest. Argh... the way he makes me _feel_.

"Yes- No! I-I... I mean no.." I stammered, feeling the heat crawl up to my face.

He looked up at me, a mischievous smirk settling on his lips. "No? Are you sure?"

"Positive." I confirmed, nodding my head despite my nervousness. At least I got a bit of courage in me now. "The kiss was a mistake!"

Okay, maybe too much courage...

Holy crap on a cracker. Why the hell did I blurt that out? A mistake. It just sounds too... harsh. It made me feel like I came across as a bitch.

He didn't respond to what I said as he continued fixing my cut but I didn't miss the slight frown that masked his features and the way he tensed up a little.

"Yeah. . . I, uhh.. I agree." He says quietly, his voice sounding strained, "It was... definitely a mistake. It never should've happened. Let's not talk about this again... it was pointless and stupid anyway."

Okay, that hurt just a little bit. Or maybe a lot.

I felt as if he was upset but I wasn't so sure as his head was now faced down to my cut which made his hair fall down to his forehead. I slowly nodded anyway, even though he couldn't see me.

Did I make him upset?

Maybe not... or... ugh, I don't know.

Now's probably the right time to tell him about those embarrassing drawings on his face.

"Brandon?" I said, watching as he done the last wrap of the bandage and placed the things back into the first aid kit. He looked up at me with a questioning look... though his expression remained emotionless.

"I should clean up the glass." I mutter, biting my lip as I stared at the pieces of glass on the floor. the mess I made. I then looked at my perfectly bandaged hand and smiled a bit, "Thanks... for doing it."

"No problem." He mumbled, standing up and getting a plate of freshly cooked pancakes that were next to the cooker. He placed it on the table and then offered some to me.

"I woke up not too long ago, decided to make some pancakes. You, Sky and Bloom must be hungry and I'm the only good cook here." he explained.

I laughed silently, "You're probably right about that, but Bloom cooks good. Just... me and Sky, we can't."

"Runs in the family." He chuckles jokingly, making me glare at him playfully.

"Hey! My mom can cook!"

He laughs and I remembered I was going to tell him about the drawings. "Uhh... Brandon."

Brandon raised an eyebrow at me.

"Now, don't get angry or anything when I say this, okay?" I explained slowly, trying to calm him first because I didn't want him to go all ice-bucket-challenge on me like Sky did.

"I... okay, phew. I don't know how to say this, but.. Bloom and I decided to use sharpie markers to draw on you for revenge since you practically ruined our sleepover b barging into our room and eating our food earlier, oh, and also you ruined twilight! Anyways, we made up the plan to draw you in your sleep, embarrassing stuff, but it's mostly Bloom's idea. I then went downstairs and drew those.. uhh, dicks and wrote that stuff on your face last night..."

I trailed off and looked up to see him surprisingly calm.

"...After that, you accidentally grab me by my legs and somehow pulled me into you embrace... and well, that's how you woke up to find me in your couch. So NO, I wasn't thirsty. Also... that kiss.. yeah, I did it to get the sharpie's back before you noticed them... that's also why I purposely broke the mirror..." I bowed my head down a little.

Brandon stared at me in amusement, which was not what I was expecting. He then let out a soft sigh and rolled his eyes, "I already knew about this stupid marker, idiot."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked up at him, "Whaaa? But, how? You never mentioned it earlier..."

A smirk formed on his lips, "Remember why I took so long in the bathroom to get the first aid kit? Newsflash, there's a GIGANTIC mirror there."

Bathroom? First aid kit? MIRROR?

I slowly processed these into my mind and I looked up at him in surprise.

I'm such an idiot.

Of course there's a mirror in the bathroom.

I feel like banging my head on the wall repeatedly right now...

"But. . . you're not angry?" I mutter slowly, looking up at him with a confused smile.

Well, at least he's not being psychotic like my brother.

Brandon clenched his jaw and took a step forward towards me, a mischievous grin on his lips. He was staring at me as if I was prey... and he was predator.

Like he wanted to hunt me.

I am so dead.

"Of course I'm freaking angry," he growled in a 'duh' tone. "You've drawn extremely embarrassing stuff on my face. I mean, a dick, really? One on each cheek?!"

"Wait until you see my brother." I snickered, thinking about Sky's face covered in a thousand dicks.

_Oh my god. I'm about to get into another laughing fit. _

"It'll have you clutching your stomach in laughter!" I exclaimed, chuckling under my breath.

Brandon flashed me a smirk... one that could kill. "Yeah well, I'm not letting you get away with this..."

He pointed to his face.

"You ruined my handsome face, princess. Sky and I will get you and Bloom back, and trust me, you will not like it. And as for that 'clutching your stomach in laughter'... I can make you die in laughter." He chuckled coldly, a excited sinister expression on his face.

I felt my face pale.

Before I could react, he had leaned over and using his powerful hands, started tickling me.

He's tickling me, and I'm extremely sensitive when it comes to it.

_F*ck my life._

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to Singapore and Indonesia on Saturday, going to stay for a week! Updates may be slow during that time!**

**Some of you probably will think Stella &amp; Brandon kissed too soon, but I've had enough of stories that kiss right near the ending so I decided this was the perfect time. Just remember, this story is nowhere near finished! Probably will have 30+ more chapters **

**Next Update: I might be able to squeeze in an update this Friday.. but I'll be going on holiday the next day so I can't guarantee. Anyways, thanks for reading, Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 14: He's the heartbreaker

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 14: He's the heartbreaker**

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally back from my holiday! **

**I'm so sorry for updating very late. As you can see I've been having a holiday. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"Hurry up, squirt!" I heard my brother yell as he closed the front door behind him.

I cursed profanities under my breath and shouted, "Don't call me that!" _God_. I hate it when Sky calls me _squirt_. It's so annoying... it makes me wonder why he's actually my _twin brother_.

Hastily grabbing a red apple off the dining table, I made my way towards the door when suddenly my mom called me out, "Honey, before you leave, I need to ask you a favour!"

"Oh for god sake." I muttered, frustrated. I then raised my voice, What is it mom?! You know I'm late for school already!"

It's been 3 days since Bloom and I's prank on Sky and Brandon where we drew embarrassing stuff on their faces, and ever since then the boys have been acting all grumpy towards us and keep reminding us that they _are_ going to prank us back... but even worse. But I don't believe their pea-sized brains could come up with a prank better than ours.

And well, today's a Friday morning and my brother and I are _very_ late for school. _Seriously_.

My mom suddenly appeared from the kitchen and gave me a warm smile, "Emma- Brandon's mother, kindly asked me if you could baby-sit Milo tomorrow as her work unexpectedly requested her to work tomorrow and there's no way out of it. Please, will you do it honey?"

Milo, Brandon's 3 year old brother. I haven't forgotten him- I mean, who would? He's adorable. And the idea of baby-sitting him for the day sounds great. But...

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "Uhh... why can't the jerk himself take care of his younger brother?"

My mom's smile faded and was replaced by a disapproving look, "Stella! You can't say that about Brandon, he's a sweet, lovely young lad! I even consider him as my own son."

Disbelief and horror masked my features as my mouth gaped open. She... she can't be serious.. _right_?

'Sweet' and 'Lovely' would NEVER be the words to describe that asshole of a player! I think cocky and conceited would be the words. Oh, and egotistical, obnoxious, annoying, and so on...

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed in disbelief, "Have you even met him?"

"Yes, and he is a very kind and delightful young man." Mom grinned.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, only to _you_.

I should consider taking my mom to school to make her witness how Brandon really is. Nope. He's not that perfect lovely guy that she thought he was. _Unbelievable_.

"Bullshit." I mumbled under my breath but not loud enough for her to hear.

I heard my mother sigh, "Anyways, will you do it sweetie? Please, it's a big favour and Emma really needs you to do this. Brandon's going out with his friends tomorrow so he won't be able to take care of Milo."

_Oh my god_.

He's hanging out with his freaking friends? Shouldn't his baby brother be his first priority right now?!

Whilst I contemplated this for a few seconds, a loud horn suddenly made me jolt up in shock. A car's horn. _Jackass_.

Sky's getting impatient.

"Alright, okay, _fine_." I muttered with a sigh, "I love Milo and I don't mind I guess. What time does Emma want me to be at her house?"

A smile broke out on mom's face, "Oh, thank you so much honey! And she said at 10:30 in the morning. Bye then, love you!"

"Okay mom, love you." I grinned back and after giving her a quick hug, I sprinted out the door for my life.

I'm having Mrs Charlton for the first lesson and trust me... she's not the teacher to mess with. I'll be expecting a 15 minute lecture on how being late for just a few minutes will affect my god damn future. And not to mention how she'll practically yell for all those minutes and how long my detention will be.

Screw my life.

* * *

"I'M HERE, I'M HERE!" I screamed as I barged into the classroom with my bag messily hanging onto my shoulder with my right arm bare from jumper sleeves as I had sprinted all the way here and was rushing to put my thin jumper on.

The students fell deathly quiet as 30 pairs of eyes stared up at me with shock and... _amusement_.

I stood there panting from exhaustion as I awaited the long, loud lecture from Mrs Charlton... but when my gaze settled on an unfamiliar middle-aged man who had a friendly face, I felt myself relaxing.

He also stared at me in amusement . . . like a certain hot Spanish player that was sitting at the back of the room.

"I. . .uhhm," I stammered, biting my lip and feeling unsure of what to do right now. I just totally embarrassed myself by crashing into the classroom and screaming like my life depended on it. _Wow, what a great start Stella. _

The man who appeared to be a substitute teacher waved his hand dismissively and gave me a small smile, "No need for explanations on why you were late. Just take a seat."

I stared at him in surprise for a few seconds before eagerly rushing to the empty seat next to Bloom. I honestly didn't expect that. Plopping down on my seat, I remained quiet until Bloom started talking to me.

"Why are you late?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Well hello to you too, Bloom." I sarcastically said but a smile played on my lips, "And my stupid alarm clock wasn't doing its job properly. Also my brother was incapable of waking up on time, like usual."

She rolled her eyes but a look of amusement masked her features, "Guess what?!"

"What? Any new gossip?" I asked, biting my lip in thought as I scribbled something down from the board.

Recently I had taken an interest in our High School's gossips... it's just fun to find out and stuff.

"Helia asked Flora out yesterday after school." Bloom squealed, like a 13 year old fan girl. "Literally everyone knows about it now! And they're perfect together."

Surprise danced in my eyes but then I felt joy... I'm happy for my best friend. She'd always mention about this sweet, handsome Helia guy that she has a crush on and he FINALLY asked her out. I could understand why Bloom's squealing right now.

"Really?" I beamed, "I'm so happy for them! Cutest couple ever."

Despite me not really knowing Helia personally, I knew he's one of the jocks and is one of Brandon's best friends... and I've seen him around school here and there. Fortunately though, he's not the typical jock you expect, he's still got the looks and charm, but he's super kind and well... _lovely_.

Perfect for Flora.

"By the way, you remember the party we're all going to? Candice's birthday? Well, it's Next Friday, I thought I should remind you. Luke keeps bugging me about it and wants to make sure you're going." Bloom explained, a sheepish look on her face.

I chuckled as I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I'm definitely going. Tell that asshat that."

She nodded in reply as silence fell on us. The only thing to be heard was our teacher demonstrating some shit about a project.

Bloom then turned to face me with a worried frown on her face, "The assholes have been silent and distant these past few days after we pranked them, do you think they're planning a revenge prank on us that could be much, much worse?"

I mentally snickered as I knew by 'assholes' she meant Brandon and my brother.

Facing Bloom, I gulped, "I don't _think_, I _know_ they are."

* * *

"Do you want me to give you a ride to Emma's house, honey?" my mom's voice called out as I slipped on a pair of flats on my feet. My mom claimed that she always called me honey because of my honey-coloured eyes.

I sighed as I hurriedly rushed to the door, "No thanks! Their house is only a few blocks away anyways!"

But before my mother could say any of her 'goodbye, I love you' lines, I had already slammed the door shut and had started jogging towards, what I think is, Brandon's house. I haven't been inside their house before so I felt a little giddy about seeing it. From what I heard, their house is practically a mansion!

I also felt excited to see Milo.

"God damn it." I grumbled when I suddenly I remembered I forgot to bring something.

I was in too much of a rush due to me waking up late, _again_. It was already 10:50 which means I'm 20 minutes late. I barely had any breakfast either.

Once I reached an elegant, huge house that was very identical to a mansion- only a tad bit smaller, I nervously walked towards it and pressed the button to the bell. The Rodriguez family sure is rich, their house is the only one that stands out in this neighbourhood of ours. I wonder what it looks inside...

"Stella, sweetie!" Emma grinned, frantically grabbing a bag that was hanging by the wall, "I'm so glad you came! I was so worried that you backed out!"

I gave her a sheepish smile, "I'm so sorry, Mrs Rodriguez. I woke up late."

As usual. I mean, who the hell wakes up at 10:30 in the morning on a _Saturday_?

She gave me an apologetic look, and she looked like she was in a rush. _It's my fault she's late for work. _"That's alright sweetie! But I really need to go now. I left some money on the counter for you to get Milo and yourself some breakfast, as I didn't have enough time to cook. You can go anywhere with Milo today, since he might ask you to go to the park or beach or something. Here's the house keys."

She handed me some keys and hastily draped the bag over her shoulder.

"Goodbye, then! Oh, and always call me Emma! When you call me that I feel old." She smiled.

I chuckled, nodding as I stepped out the way so that she could get to her car, "Okay then, bye Emma!"

I watched as she sped off and a depressing thought suddenly crossed my mind. Emma is the woman who gave birth to Brandon... and her husband is a terrible alcoholic, who might or might not be cheating on her. She suffers a lot here and then whenever Brandon's father comes home drunk with signs that he's been with girls... this is what Brandon had said to me.

When he opened up to me. I feel so sorry for Emma.

Wiping off a tear that had unknowingly escaped my eye, I let out a soft sigh of exhaustion and walked inside the house. I think my jaw dropped when my eyes landed on the beautiful, elegant rooms. There was the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms and the living room and kitchen was down here for me to see.

I wonder what Brandon's bedroom looks like... is it the stereotypical messy bad boy bedroom? Of course it must be.. but then I haven't really seen it have I?

"Wow," I whispered in awe under my breath when my eyes caught sight of a gorgeous painting that was hanged up, and I crept into the living room to see a familiar little boy sitting on the sofa with a few... legos in his hands.

When his huge, adorable caramel brown eyes landed on me, he immediately chucked his legos away and stood up, sprinting towards me like a mad animal, "LALA!"

"LALA, YOU'RE HERE!" he screamed in happiness, and I let out a surprised yelp when he suddenly wrapped his little arms tightly around my legs. I stumbled a little but held onto the sofa for balance, as I let out a few amused giggles at his excitement.

"Hey there, little buddy!" I grinned, gently picking him up and leaning him onto my hips, "Did you miss me?"

His flashed his pearly white teeth at me as dimples appeared on his cheeks. _He's going to be a heartbreaker when he's older... what, with his extremely good looks already showing at the age of 3? _

_I guess it's the Rodriguez genes. Even Emma is extremely beautiful...like her two sons. _

"Of course I did!" he squealed, wrapping his arms around my neck, "You're the kindest and most prettiest person eva!"

Laughing softly under my breath, I smiled and hugged him back, "Yeah well, I miss you more."

He then pulled away as he poked my side fishtail braid with curiosity.

Today I had gone with a pair of simple black leggings and an orange loose tank top. It's extremely hot today, so don't judge. I also had on my black converses and my hair was tied in a long, messy side fishtail braid with some strands of my blonde hair sticking out of the sides of my face, framing it perfectly. My fringe/bangs were resting on my forehead and the only makeup I had on was mascara.

"So... my new nickname is Lala, huh?" I drawled, smiling at Milo as I raised an eyebrow.

His cheeks turned an adorable shade of red as he looked up at me, "Yes.. do you like it? I got it from Stel-_la_. La. _Lala_."

He's so cute, and he speaks so properly that I'm surprised he's only 3.

"I don't like it," I trailed off, watching his eyebrows crease as a frown appeared on his face, "I love it." I finished.

Milo looked relieved and he grinned at me.

"Does that mean I can give you a nickname too, then?" I question, watching him nod enthusiastically, "Hmm... how about Mimi?"

A confused look falls on his face as he scrunched his nose in disgust, "No, it sounds girly! Like from Mia!"

I laugh at this.

"Brandy calls me Miles..." he says, his eyes shining with happiness as he mentions his brother's name.

Brandy is Brandon. Alright then. But again, isn't Brandy a type of alcohol? I dismissed that thought.

"That's nice." I mused, then settle him carefully on the floor, "I'm baby-sitting you today, and I heard you haven't had breakfast. Why don't we go somewhere?"

His adorable face had a thinking expression on, "We can eat but we can also- OOH! Can we go to the park today?! OH, OH! And the beach!"

I contemplated this for a second, before nodding and grinning at him, "Sounds fantastic! Let's go upstairs to your room and I'll help you pack some spare clothes and some swimming trunks."

Milo nodded eagerly and grabbed my hand, dragging me upstairs.

This cute kid will be the death of me.

* * *

Once we were done packing some of Milo's stuff, I held the small blue bag on my shoulder and turned to Milo, "I'll have to quickly go to my house to grab my swimsuit. Are you done then, buddy?"

Milo was frantically looking around the room as he chucked some of his toys in the air, "Okay, but can I quickly look for something first, Lala?"

I smiled at the nickname and nodded at him, glancing around his room one last time. His room was an average size, the walls were blue and covered with posters of boyish stuff- football, rockets, cartoons. And his whole room had a theme going on- the colour blue. Toys were in shelves and on the floor. Perfect for a little boy like him.

"Sure thing, Mi. I'll wait out here." I grinned, walking out the room and into the elegant hallways.

Glancing around at the doors of the bedrooms, I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning against a door that was next to Milo's bedroom.

"AHHHH!" I let out a shriek of shock as all of a sudden as the door behind me opened making me stumble backwards into a room.

I winced in pain as my whole body landed on the hard floor with a '_thump'_. _God dammit_. Who the f*ck decided to open a door whilst I was _leaning_ on it?!

Groaning under my breath in annoyance, my eyes snapped open to see a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring back at me with... amusement. But they were upside down.

"Aren't you a clumsy one?" the jackass that turned out to be Brandon, mused.

Cursing profanities under my breath, I hissed in slight pain as I attempted to sit up, "Of course it's _YOU_ who stupidly opened the door whilst I was leaning against it."

"Who the hell _leans_ on a _door_ knowing that there _will_ be someone at the other side of it opening it at one point?" he snickered, his gaze trained on me as I glared up at him.

_**Good point.  
**_

I scowled at him. "Screw yourself."

An irritating smirk formed on his lips, "But _ahh_, why would I do that when I have many lady friends volunteering to do it for me?"

I scrunched my nose up in disgust and shuddered, "Ew. You're such a manwhore."

"So, I've been told." He mumbled.

"That honestly doesn't surprise me." I muttered, taking this chance to take a good proper look at him.

Brandon was wearing a simple white shirt and some shorts on, and his hair was slightly wet as if he'd just gotten out of a shower. He doesn't even have to try and he's already looking hot as hell. _Dammit_.

"Well, are you here to just creepily stand outside the door of my room like a stalker or did you need something?" he asked, a pretty smug grin on his face. _Egotistical asshole_.

"Neither." I grumbled, watching as he outstretched his hand to help me up. Rolling my eyes, I took it and expected him to help me up but he let my hand go which cause me to topple to the ground again.

His annoying laughter filled the air which drove my temper to flare up high. I should've seen it coming.

"You're so infuriating!" I exclaimed in frustration, standing up, "How does your mother put up with you!?"

Once Brandon stopped laughing, his eyes slid over to Milo's bag that was lazily draped on my shoulder and he raised an eyebrow at me, "Why do you have Miles' bag? And come to think of it- why are you here?"

I sighed exasperatedly. He didn't know I was baby-sitting? "I'm taking your brother to the park, have breakfast, swim in the beach... so, I'm baby-sitting him, as apparently his older brother is incapable of doing so."

He rolled his eyes at that, but there was a secretive grin on his lips that he was trying hard to hold back. "I'm going out with friends."

"I know." I huffed, getting irritated standing around in his presence. "Then shouldn't you be going by now?"

Brandon didn't reply for a moment, just stood there leaning against the door as his gaze practically burned into me as his eyes dazed over as if he was contemplating something. He was biting his lips in thought as he continued staring at me with... _curiosity_.

I fidgeted with my hands nervously and awkwardly shifted on my feet under his deathly silent gaze, not sure on what to do. Why was he staring at me like that? And why wasn't he doing anything?

After what felt like several minutes of awkward staring and silence, I eventually heard him sigh and watched as he take out his phone from his pocket and pressed it against his ear.

I stared at him with my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Riven, dude, hey." Brandon mumbled, finally looking away from me. "I need to tell you something."

There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke again,

"Yeah, I uhh..." he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "I can't go out with you guys today."

_Shock_. That was what I felt as I gave him a confused look. He's cancelling out on his plans with his friends? But... why?

"You're asking why..?" Brandon said into the phone, and suddenly his eyes travelled to me again. Capturing me under his gaze. "I have better things to do with someone else."

_**What? **_

"Tell Helia, Connor and the other guys this too. Sorry about this. Bye bro." Brandon muttered, and then hung up the phone.

I was speechless as I stared at him in surprise. I felt as if he cancelled out on his plans because he wants to spend the day with me and Milo. But he couldn't be doing that... right?

"You cancelled your plans?" I asked, bewildered. "But... why?"

He let out a soft chuckle which had my heart beating like crazy. "Because, I'm going to go with you and Miles."

_Seriously? _

And he said to Riven that he had better things to do. This was better to him?

"Oh, and here I thought you decided to hook up with one of your lady friends or something." I muttered, still a bit confused, "But I guess not."

When I saw hurt flash across his eyes for a moment, I briefly wondered if he felt hurt that I thought he was going to hook up with someone. I mean, who wouldn't think that? Everyone knows he's a player.

But as quick as it came, the hurt disappeared and a somewhat forced smirk formed on his lips, "So, you're going to let me come with you then?"

Still in a bit of a daze, I nodded slightly, "Well, I can't exactly not allow you to come since Milo is your brother... but if it were up to me, I wouldn't let you come."

He rolled his eyes at that.

"But I'm still confused on why you actually prefer to baby-sit with me instead of going out with your friends." I admitted, narrowing my eyes at him.

A real, smug smirk played across his lips, "Well, I can't really pass on the opportunity to see you in a bikini, can I?"

My mouth dropped open in surprise.

_I really should've seen that coming._

* * *

Unfortunately for me, the only swimsuit that I had at the moment was a skimpy two-piece bikini which was in a gorgeous shade of orange to yellow in this ombré effect. After I let Milo and Brandon finish picking out their swim stuff at their house, they let me pick mine and I was currently in my house as they waited in the living room.

I grimaced as I held the pieces of material in my fingers, "Oh god."

I'm so not wearing this. It's a two-piece, way too revealing and I don't want to give the jerk the satisfaction of wearing it. "No freaking way in hell am I wearing this." I mumbled in disgust as I threw it on the chair behind me lazily.

"Honey, this is a beautiful bikini." My mom said as she inspected it.

Indeed, it was. But way too revealing.

"You should wear it." mom murmured, "It looks good on you. I've only seen you wear it once and I remembered you loved it so much."

It's true. The last time I wore it was a few months back in Washington. There was this beach party and you had to wear swimsuits and I wore that. I remember Carter ogling at me every time I went near him and I always slapped the back of his head playfully.

Back then I was obsessed with clothes like these but I'm strangely not too fond of it now. Probably because I don't want to give Brandon the satisfaction?

"Wear it." mom chucked it back at me, grinning, and then winking, "Brandon will surely love it."

I gave her a look of horror, "That's what I'm trying to avoid, mom! Shouldn't you be against the idea of a hormonal teenage boy staring at your daughter in a skimpy outfit like this?!"

She rolled eyes, "Hush, child. You make it sound like I'm a bad mother. When in fact, I'm giving you great advice. Plus, Brandon's a _sweetheart_."

I started coughing vigorously.

"Well anyways, I better go now. Have fun, hun!" she beamed, leaving my room. I sighed as I stared at the bikini, and then I stuffed it into my bag.

Deciding that leggings is way too hot for the weather, I changed into a pair of denim short shorts but left the orange tank top on.

My hair was still in the braid as I walked out of my room to spend a day with the Rodriguez brothers.

* * *

"I want muffins!" Milo exclaimed excitedly, tugging on mine and Brandon's hands as he dragged us off to god knows where for breakfast. Milo was currently holding on my right hand and Brandon's left one, so he's in the middle.

"Miles," Brandon groaned, coming to an abrupt stop, "I've had enough of that muffin shop we always go to. How about pancakes?"

Milo let go of Brandon's hand but not mine as he stared at his older brother in horror, "WHAT? You did NOT just say that about The Muffin Factory, AKA the best breakfast place EVER!"

Brandon rolled his eyes, "But we always go there! Pancakes are better anyways!"

Milo gasped in horror, clasping his hand on his mouth as if Brandon said the most horrifying thing ever. "I can't believe you just said that! And you're wrong! Mom always cooks pancakes so its time for muffins!"

"No!" Brandon exclaimed stubbornly. "Muffins are not healthy anyway!"

I just stared at the two brothers in bewilderment. Are they seriously arguing about this right now?

"Err... guys-"

"So are pancakes!" Milo screamed back, cutting me off as he glared at Brandon.

Okay...

"Fine then, I'm not eating!" Brandon declared, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he pouted like a child.

_Seriously_? I HAVE TO STOP THIS NOW!

"BOYS!" I shouted, catching both of their attention, finally. "You're acting like stubborn children! It's only food!"

Brandon gasped in horror as he childishly clutched his heart, "_ONLY FOOD_?!"

I gave him a blank stare.

"But I _am_ a child." Milo pointed out.

_Good point_. It's just your jackass of a brother seems to think he himself is one too.

"You know what?" I said, sighing exasperatedly, "Let's go for waffles. Instead of muffins or pancakes."

The Rodriguez brothers faced each other for a moment, probably thinking this over and then turning to me with huge grins, "YES!" they both shouted at the same time.

Holy macaroni- FINALLY.

"We can go to the park after this then." I decided, watching as Milo linked all our arms together again.

* * *

"Awe, you're such a cute little family!" the middle-aged waitress squealed as she stared at Brandon, Milo and me.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Brandon giving her a look as if she was insane but Milo was staring at the row of muffins that were in the waffles restaurant. Looks like he can get what he wanted then, but as for Brandon, I'm still worried about him acting like a child earlier.

I looked back at the woman with wide eyes.

I'm 17. Brandon is 17 too. She can't be serious, right...

"We're not um.. a family." I muttered awkwardly.

Brandon looked uncomfortable.

"Oh?" the woman said, disappointment in her face, "Well then I'm guessing you and this dashing young lad are a couple and that the kid is related to him?"

Correct... but uhh, except for the couple part.

Before I can tell her she was wrong, Brandon slung his arm around me and gave her a smirk, "You're right. My girlfriend." He looked back at me as I stared at him in horror.

"Can we take our order now?" he casually asked, as the waitress blushed red.

My heart was beating so fast right now. And I wasn't even sure why.

Brandon looked back at me and winked teasingly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. That jerk. He's teasing around with me.

* * *

"Sunshine..."

My eyes felt dazed over as they landed on the sex god- uhh, I mean Brandon, as he stood a few feet away from me, waving his hand as if he was trying to get my attention. Oh, my attention was full on him alright.

He was shirtless, revealing his muscular, toned abs and his naturally tan skin that glistened under the sunlight which radiated from the sky. He was only wearing swim trunks too. Talk about distracting.

_Gosh, Stella, you really need to stop checking him ou_-

"SUNSHINE!"

Brandon's obnoxiously loud yell made me flinch in surprise as my gaze immediately snapped up to meet his eyes.

_His gorgeous, beautiful chocolate ey_-

Snap out of it!

"Uh- w-what?" I stuttered sheepishly, feeling my face heat up when I found him raising an eyebrow at me.

_He just caught me checking him out. But, I mean, who wouldn't check him out when he was practically shirtless and looking like some sort of Calvin Klein model in front of me? _

"You do realise that I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes, right?" he questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest which flexed his biceps perfectly. I felt my eyes cloud over again. Is he doing that on purpose or what?

"Stop checking me out!" he suddenly snapped, making me shake my head at my horrible thoughts.

_Oh my god, why does he have to be so sexy?_ It would be a lot easier to hate him if he wasn't.

...did I just say _sexy_? _Bad, Stella!_

"Not that I don't like it..." he trailed off, a smug grin slowly forming on his lips. "I love it- it's just, you haven't answered my question at all!"

I let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at him, "What was the question?"

"Seriously?" he says, rolling his eyes, "I repeated it for at least 6 times. When are you going to change clothes?!"

At that, I finally snapped back into the real world and realised what was happening. I was currently sat on the thin beach blanket that was sprawled out on the sand under a shady tree. Whilst Brandon was in front of me in his swim shorts, I was still in my denim shorts and tank top.

"Never." I declared dramatically, a playful grin on my face, "It's way too skimpy."

He sighed, "You haven't even tried it on yet."

"I don't have to, as I already know it's too revealing." I said.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" he exclaimed, walking over to me, "Just wear the damn thing! I bet you'll look hot in it. It's just a bikini, loads of other girls wear it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling a tad bit suspicious, "Why do you want me to change so badly?"

He shrugged, glancing back at the crystal azure ocean, "You won't have fun otherwise. We're in a beach, playing in the water with Miles. Do you really want your clothes soaked?"

I grimaced at the thought of me in the water with my clothes on. God no. I hate soaked clothes- they feel heavier.

"Oh," I mumbled, a bit surprised at what he said, "I actually thought you wanted to see me in a bikini so badly."

He smirked, "That too."

I glared up at him, but nonetheless, snatched my bag and started walking to the changing rooms. On the way, I saw Milo coming out after changing into his swim trunks and he smiled at me as he walked away to his older brother.

_Alright, Stella, you're doing this for Milo_. Just have a fun time for once.

Once I got changed into my bikini, I was already regretting ever agreeing to this.

"Oh my god." I murmured, in slight horror ...and in slight surprise. As expected, the two-piece was quite revealing.. but as I continued staring at it, I started admiring it. Liking it.

Honestly, it looked great on me. Now I remember why I liked wearing it last time.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open to see Brandon and Milo outside.

"Hey guys." I said, plastering on a smile to cover up my uncertainty. Okay, this outfit is nice but, I felt extremely self-conscious.

Brandon's gaze snapped to mine, and I suddenly felt even more nervous as his eyes _slowly_, and I mean it, _very_ slowly, trailed down my body from top to bottom. I fidgeted with my fingers as I bit my lip- which was something I tend to do when I'm either nervous or scared.

"So..." I trailed off nervously, watching as Brandon's eyes hastily whisked up to meet mine again.

"Princess." he murmured softly, his gaze still trained on mine as his tongue darted out to slowly lick his bottom lip,

"It wasn't so hard, was it?" he chuckled, a smirk playing on his lips, "You look _hot_. I would _totally_ bang you right n-"

"Brandon!" I exclaimed in horror, my eyes darting to Milo who looked confused. I was very certain that I was blushing by the burn of my cheeks right now. I probably looked like a tomato.

"What?" he questioned innocently, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Manwhore." I muttered silently under my breath, but not loud enough for Milo to hear. I didn't want his poor virgin ears to hear anymore things that could corrupt his young mind at the moment.

I turned to Brandon and gave him a glare, "Milo, what do you want to do first?"

The 3 year old seemed to perk up at this as he stared at the ocean in excitement, "Let's go to the water! I want to play splash!"

He then was about to run off when he stopped for a moment to look at me, "By the way, you look very pretty Lala!" and then he ran off to the water.

I smiled a bit as I watched him sprint off, feeling my cheeks burn up even more than it was.

"That kid is going to be like me one day. Definitely." I heard Brandon mutter beside me as he stood next to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh god, I hope not. I think he's going to be a sensible, cute smart boy."

Brandon made a disgusted sound which made me smack his arm playfully, "Ew. No. He's going to be one hell of a ...heartbreaker. Maybe not a player, but a heartbreaker."

"Let's hope not." I mumbled, shaking my head. "Not a ...heartbreaker."

I felt his gaze burn into me as I looked away in an attempt to ignore him.

"Like you were when you broke a little boy's heart a few years ago." He suddenly mumbled.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, unsure of the meaning of what he said. I turned to look at him, only to find him with his eyes wide as if he blurted it out absent-mindedly.

"What do you mean, Brandon?" I questioned slowly, "What little boy? But wait... Are you implying that _**I'm**_ a _heartbreaker_?"

Brandon's eyes dazed over as he continued staring at me intently, "Never mind. You're acting as if you don't know what I'm talking about."

I caught a glimpse of _hurt_ in his eyes before he looked away from me, saying, "Aren't you quite the heartbreaker?"

_Confused_.

That's what I felt as I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant but he suddenly turned and ran towards the ocean, after Milo.

I froze on the spot, my brows still furrowing in confusion at his words.

_What did he mean by that? _

Why was he calling ME a heartbreaker?

I closed my eyes, feeling the cool wind brush past my skin as a tear slid down from my eyes. The memory of him rejecting me in the most horrible way and then teasing me for days after that flashed through my mind.

If anyone's the _**heartbreaker**_...

**It's him.**

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, what do you guys think Brandon meant by that? Any guesses on why he rejected her horribly all those years ago? **

**The next chapter is all about the party! Prepare for some more drama and wild things happening! Also, there will be a new character coming soon that has something to do with the past and she will stir things up a lot. Thanks for reading. Review :)**

**Next Update: Thursday (If I can)**


	16. Chapter 15: Dark and Dangerous

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 15: Drunk and dangerous**

* * *

**A/N: OMG this is the longest chapter yet! 10,000+ words! Brandon's POV chapter is coming closer ;)**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"Oh god." I muttered, staring down at the piece of paper in front of me with horror. _Numbers, letters, questions_. If I could describe the worst thing I've ever seen in my life, I think this math's question sheet is pretty much it.

My eyes scanned down the paper quizzically as I tried to comprehend a single word on it. I couldn't understand a thing on it... and all I could make out was the word above the questions in bold saying: _**Algebra**_.

_Clueless_. I felt so freaking _clueless_.

Despite us not being in test condition, I weirdly felt the need to be quiet. "Psst! Bloom!" I hissed quietly.

My best friend snapped her eyes up to mine, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Unlike me, Bloom was great at math, so whenever I hung around her I literally felt like a dumb blonde. _Hell, she's good in all her subjects. _

"Miss Solaria." My teacher's voice suddenly cut through the silence, causing my eyes to widen in panic as I reluctantly turned to look at her. Her expression showed no signs of anger so I mentally sighed in relief.

"Is there a problem?"

Being honest, I answered weakly, "Yes. I don't understand any of this... miss."

I heard her sigh for a moment before she opened her mouth to reply, but all of a sudden, a voice I haven't heard in a while interrupted her.

"Mrs Brown, I'll help Stella if you'd like? I honestly don't mind and I'm already close to finishing this test anyway.."

_**Noah. **_

I felt a small smile form on my lips at Noah's voice. The last time we properly talked was when we watched the cinemas with the others together which so happens to be when Brandon was getting frustrated at him, for no reason. Noah nearly kissed me that time, too. But I've decided to forget that happened for our sake. Otherwise it'll be so awkward.

We'd say 'hi' to each other time to time when we cross paths but it's been quite a while since we had a conversation.

"Very well." the teacher says, turning towards me, "You may help her in the library, take the textbooks with you too. Be back 5 minutes before class ends."

From the corner of my eye, I watched Noah nod in understanding before getting up and walking towards me. I offered him a smile as I hastily gathered my stuff up and leave the classroom with him.

Though, before I properly left, I caught a glimpse of Brandon glaring at Noah, who seemed unaware that someone was glaring deadly at him.

"Thanks so much, Noe. I don't know what I would do without you." I said once we were sat at a studying table in the Library.

Noah chuckled, throwing a wink at me which caused my heart to flutter, "No problem. And my nickname is Noe, huh?"

My face heated up in a blush as I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry! If you don't like it then-"

"I love it." he grinned, cutting me off. For a moment I just sat there staring at his mesmerising green eyes when he suddenly talked again.

"So, how are you? The last time we talked was when we were in the cinemas, but then Brandon pulled you out of the cinema with him so I didn't get a chance to say bye." He smiled.

I just continued staring at him and the adorable smile on his face as my mouth tried to form words.

"Stella?"

"Uhh, sorry- yes? I'm fine thanks." I muttered, feeling my face flame in embarrassment.

_God, why does he have to be so gorgeous? _

"And oh, sorry about Brandon. He's an asshole." I explained, gritting my teeth in annoyance. "I hate him so much."

"Are you sure about that?" Noah questioned, his brows furrowed a little as he stared at me, "You both seem to be very close... like, best friends, or even more." I didn't miss when he clenched his jaw as if he was in anger at what he said.

At the mention of best friends, I mentally sighed in sadness at the thought of Carter. I really needed to see him soon.

My jaw dropped open in horror, "Gosh- NO! We're definitely not close to being friends at all! I guess you could say he's my enemy?" I suggested, watching as he shook his head and chuckled.

"Alright then, whatever you say." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and huffed in frustration, "I'm serious! I really do hate him!"

_**Right? **_

"Sure." He trailed off, a smirk settling on his lips as he now took the math test in his hand and observed it. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, sitting silently as I watched him. Why did I just doubt my hatred for Brandon a few seconds ago?

Noah ran a hand through his blonde hair as his bright green eyes snapped up to look at me questioningly, "You haven't started anything on it yet... I guess I'll start helping you now. Which part do you not understand?"

I gulped nervously, giving him a sheepish smile as I croaked, "Um... you know, _all of it_?"

* * *

"Thanks so much, Noey!" I grinned, clutching the test in my hands as I smiled gratefully at Noah. "I don't think I could've completed this without you."

I was now stood outside our classroom with Noah as we waited for the teacher to dismiss the rest of the students. I was waiting for Bloom as we wanted to walk to lunch together. After a few several minutes of complicated maths, Noah finally finished helping me with the test and I felt grateful.

"No problem." He chuckled, watching as Bloom finally came out of the classroom.

Her wide blue eyes stared at me intently before trailing towards Noah who suddenly cursed under his breath and turned to me.

"Stell, I forgot to ask you something. Uhh, can we talk privately for a minute?" he asks, nervously.

I watched as Bloom wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and looked towards Noah again, who was unaware of what my best friend was doing as he had his back on her.

My eyes widened for a fraction of a second as I briefly glared at Bloom, and then I turned to the nervous, hot boy in front of me and gave him a warm smile, "Yeah, um.. sure. Bloom, wait here."

Bloom nodded and leaned against the lockers, and I let Noah lead me to the end of the corridor where no one was around us and it was silent.

What is it I asked, licking my lips shyly.

I watched as Noah's eyes zeroed in on my lips for a moment before he they snapped back up to meet my golden eyes, "You know Candice's party is tonight, right?"

Widening my eyes in surprise, I gave him a sheepish grin, "I totally forgot about that! I'm going and it'll be my first party, so my friends promised me that they would stay by me as I'm a little scared and nervous about it."

"You forgot about it?" he frowns a little, but then smiles nervously, "It's your first party? Oh.. and well, about that, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the party?"

He shoved his hands into his jean pockets, waiting for my answer as I stood in front of him in slight shock.

"You want to go with me?" I muttered, seeming a bit dazed for a moment before I nodded at him, "Yeah, sure I guess. I'll go with you."

"Really?" he asks, a bit surprised but a heart-melting smile plays on his lips, "That's great then... I promise I'll stay with you on that night. And I'll uhh, pick you up at 7."

I bit my lips, suppressing a grin as I nodded at him, "Okay then, thanks. I'll, see you later?"

He nodded, smirking and winking at me as he joked, "Wear something hot, yeah?"

I blushed, somehow finding the confidence in me to wink back at him, "You bet."

Once he had walked away from my sight, Bloom suddenly appeared in front of me with an excited look on her face,

"Oh my gosh, he asked you to go with him!" she gushed, a smirk on her lips, "He's so into you!"

"You were eaves-dropping?!" I glared at her as we started walking to the cafeteria, "He is not! He's only just asking me to go with him, no big deal."

"Which technically makes you his date." She mumbled, but shut up when she saw my glare.

"Bloom, I'm not into him." I said, shrugging, "I mean yeah, he's hot and all. But I think I only see him as a friend... well, at least for now."

She had an unreadable expression on her face as she muttered lowly, "That's probably because you like someone else..."

"What?" I turned to her, frowning.

She shook her head, dismissing me, "Nothing. I said nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at her but decided to stay silent. Once we reached the Cafeteria, we reached the table we usually sat in.

"Guess what, guys?!" Bloom squealed as we sat down.

"What, you met Zac Efron?!" Luke exclaims sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Bloom frowned, muttering something along the lines of, 'I wish'. "Noah asked Stella to be his date to the party tonight!"

Luke choked on his drink as Musa spat hers onto the table, in astonishment. "WHAT!?"

I groaned under my breath, knowing I'll never hear the end of this. "Stop over exaggerating it- he only asked me to go with him."

"Which technically means-"

"Shut up." I hissed, glaring at all of them. "It's not like it's the _Official School Dance_."

At the end of the year, there's a huge party, not a high-school party but it's more like a prom, where we have to go with dates and dress elegantly, in fancy dresses and suits, and well, dance. To celebrate the end of our Junior year in high school.

Next year, which will be our last year in high school and I'll be a Senior, is when our prom is. I guess you could say the School Dance was similar to it, but not as elegant and important.

Flora frowned and asks, "Aren't you happy about Noah asking you though?"

"Well yeah," I mumbled, knowing that the inner me wanted to squeal in happiness that a hot guy asked me to go with him to the party, as um, his date? "I'm screaming inside, but that doesn't mean I want you all to shout it out and make the whole school know about it."

Musa sighed, rolling her eyes, "God, all of you got someone to go with and then there's just me."

Luke smirked, "Why can't you and Riven just be together already, you know you both like each other! And anyways, didn't Kyle ask you?"

"Kyle's my freaking annoying ex, and he's been bothering about it. I f*cking hate him. And Riven? God, I hate him so much, but probably not as much as Kyle.." Musa said.

"Wait." I dead-panned, raising an eyebrow, "You guys have someone to go with?"

"Yes. Flora's going with her new boyfriend- _Helia_, of course. Luke asked Gabby, some girl in school. And Sky asked Bloom, so it's just me." Musa explained, pouting, "But hey- whatever! I'll go solo for tonight, I don't need a jackass to go to a party!"

I smiled a little, but as I processed her words, my eyes widened, "My brother asked Bloom?"

"Yeah..." Bloom trailed off shyly, "He asked before the lessons started."

I nodded, feeling a little smile crawl on my face at the fact that the couple I'm rooting for is finally warming up to each other. I know, it's weird because he's my brother, but they look adorable together!

"I'm so getting drunk." Luke grinned, then stood up and exclaimed, "We're going to have fun tonight, bitches!"

* * *

As I slipped on my black pumps, I grimaced in distaste at the unusual feeling on my feet. I was always used to wearing heels, as they are my favourite type of shoes, but recently I haven't been wearing any and my feet feel foreign and ached a little at the feeling of wearing them.

It was nearly 7 at night, and I was already prepared for the party.

My red dress was tight to my skin but was gorgeous; a silky texture to it that felt soft under my touch as it ended just below my butt, revealing my long naturally light-tanned legs.

The spaghetti straps fell down my shoulder every now and then, but the dress itself was perfect as the black thin belt held it together on my waist. My long blonde hair was down in smooth, loose curls and my makeup was light, apart from the spotlight red lip gloss I had on.

I looked good, I'll admit. And I felt beautiful... Maybe a little uncomfortable at the fact that the dress was so short and revealing but it felt nice on me.

A knock on the door made me snap out of my thoughts as I rushed to it and opened it, revealing Noah.

"Whoa." I heard him gasp as his eyes landed on me, but I was too busy staring at him to notice. He was dressed in some simple dark blue jeans and a lighter blue button up shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, but _damn_.

_**He looked hot**_. What, with his soft short blonde hair styled normally and his green eyes captivating me.

His clothes colour didn't look nowhere near to mine, but it didn't matter.

"Hi." I managed to breath out, feeling myself nervous under his gaze. He was staring at me, from up to down.

"Hey." He finally says, looking up at me with a smirk on his face, "You look hot."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I smiled shyly, "You too."

"Let's go then, shall we?" he grins, chuckling at my nervousness and offering his hand to me. I took it.

The drive there wasn't so long. I was glad Noah offered to drive me since my brother took our car a while ago when he went to pick Bloom up.

Luckily, my parents were out tonight so Sky and I didn't have to make up an excuse to go to a party. Otherwise, my parents will roast us alive.

Let's just say... Sky wasn't the most careful person in the world. He's been to about 6 parties to be precise, but every single one he ended up coming home drunk out of his mind and ends up doing something stupid. He nearly drunk drive at his last party, so our parents banned us from going to parties, even though I never went to one.

And well, look at us now, breaking the rules. I feel so badass, and it's pathetic since I'm not used to doing crazy stuff.

At first, Sky didn't let me come because of the over-protective brother he is, but when I assured him Noah would look after me, he finally agreed, reluctantly. So here I am now.

"We're here." Noah says, snapping me out of my thoughts. He opened my car door like a gentleman and walked in behind me as we walked inside... the mansion.

Candice, the one who's running this party and is one of the popular girls in this school, was incredibly rich. From outside, I took a while admiring the white mansion, but as I stepped in.. it was a whole different story.

"Ew." I said, scrunching my nose up in disgust as the scent of alcohol surrounded me. This isn't what I expected. The place was huge and there were hundreds of people.

Many couples were pressed against the wall, um, making out, and some people were around playing games or drinking alcohol... or stumbling around drunk. And dancing. Isn't this supposed to be a birthday party? Where's the cake?

"It's a high school birthday party, so don't expect to see any cakes or any people giving presents at the birthday girl. Heck, she's probably wasted and f*cking some random guy right now." Noah chuckles from behind me, causing me to gasp, startled.

"Hey!" I exclaim, laughing, "Don't do that! And wow, can you read my thoughts or something? I honestly did expect a cake.." I pouted as I realised there was no cake.

In the middle was the dance floor and many people were dancing to a song, and the room was actually dark except for the colourful lights that shone around the room making me feel a little dizzy looking at the small colourful things.

He chuckles once again and gently tugged on my hand to lead me through the drunk craziness and we suddenly came to a halt in front of... Bloom and my brother.

Bloom was wearing a blue dress, and Sky was wearing an outfit of the same colour which consisted of the usual shirt and jeans. But they looked so... cute.

"Hey guys." I grinned, watching as they turned their heads around to look at us. Bloom smiled at me and Noah whilst Sky gave Noah one of those boyish nods.

"Stell, omg, it's amazing here!" Bloom smiles, taking a sip from the drink in her red plastic cup, "You should try the fruit punch, it has alcohol in it but I'm sure it's not too bad."

"Amazing?" I slowly asked, in disbelief, "You're enjoying this? And drinking alcohol already?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "You obviously haven't had fun yet since this is your first time. But I'm sure you will soon. Noah could show you how it feels like to have fun here." she winked at Noah.

"Oh, well okay, I'll have fun. Just don't get too drunk, Bloom." I said, smirking at her, "Where's Luke, Muse and Flo?"

"Flora and Helia are outside as they thought the atmosphere was too much for them so they went on a quiet walk," Bloom scoffs distastefully before shrugging, "I'm sure Luke and Gabby are making out somewhere and Musa, well, she's somewhere in here having fun doing one of those body shot things I think? I don't know."

I nodded, not believing how the party just started and people are already crazy out of their minds.

Sky then turned to Noah, "Take care of her, okay? Or else I'll f*cking kill you."

I groaned, glaring at my brother, "Sky, no, please don-"

"It's alright. I would be like this if I was in his place. It's okay dude, I promise to take care of her and then bring her home safely later on." Noah replied calmly, then scanned around the crowd, "I'm going to quickly get some drinks, stay here, okay?"

I nodded as he walked away, now turning towards Bloom and Sky.

"Do you know where Brandon is?" I asked unconsciously, widening my eyes at what I blurted out and slapping my hands over my mouth in horror.

_Why the heck did I ask that?!_ It makes it sound like I'm looking for him, in which I'm definitely not.

He's probably kissing some random whore right now.

Bloom gave me a knowing look as Sky raised an eyebrow, hesitantly answering, "I don't know.. I haven't seen him at all. Why...?"

_Must you ask? _

"Nothing." I mumbled, feeling my face heat up as I avoided their curious gazes.

I heard them get off their seats as Sky turned to Bloom, "Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah." Bloom answered shyly, and I could see the faint colour of pink tint her cheeks, "But what about Stella? We can't just leave her here alone, something might happe-"

"Don't worry, guys. Noah's on his way here. Just go, dance, kiss, or whatever!" I smiled, cutting her off her worried rant and ushering them to move to the dance floor as Sky gave me weird looks and Bloom blushed harder. But they left to dance nonetheless.

I grinned in satisfaction and leaned onto the counter behind me, watching as they disappeared into the crowd. I wrinkled my nose as someone I recognised as a girl in my class ran out of the mansion and puking halfway. Okay, ew.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Sunshine." A husky voice suddenly penetrated my ears, causing me to jump in surprise.

When I turned around, I knew my jaw dropped to the floor at the sight. _Beautiful sight_.

Brandon was stood there, looking as handsome and mouth-watering as ever, dressed in black jeans and a red and black flannel shirt with his dark hair styled messily, but perfectly for him. He looked so damn... _sexy_. And I won't even deny it. He didn't seem to be drunk either.

I also couldn't help but notice that he was wearing red and black, exactly like me.

"Oh, of course it's you." I gritted out harshly, but it came out a little breathless due to staring at his beauty for too long. God, I could stare at him forever. He looks even more handsome than Noah, way more handsome.

Why the hell am I comparing them?! Brandon's a jackass whilst Noah is not.

The last time we talked was last week, when he called me a heartbreaker.. when I didn't understand why. I tried asking him about it but whenever I do he always just ignores me and tells me to forget about it. It was irritating me to the core how he simply thought he could just get away with that.

I thought about asking him later on, when we're not in this crazy party right now.

"What, just admit it. You're over the moon about seeing me again." he smirked, his eyes now staring intently on me and taking in my appearance.

His eyes travelled slowly, so damn slowly, from top to bottom, causing me to bite my lip nervously in self-conscious as a satisfied smirk played on his lips. After staring at me for a few more long enduring seconds, he finally looked back at me.

"Damn, princess. Don't you look gorgeous tonight?" he smiles, biting his own lip as his gaze travelled down once more.

I felt my face flame up as I punched his arm playfully, "Pervert. But a sexy pervert."

My eyes instantly widened at what I blurted out and if it was possible, I blushed an even darker shade of red when he chuckled and leaned closer to me, "Sexy, aye?"

Regaining my confidence, I rolled my eyes at him, "Don't flatter yourself."

"How can I not when you just admitted that I'm- using your own quotes, 'a sexy pervert'." He smirks, raising an eyebrow at me and testing to see if I would deny what I said.

I didn't.

"Why are you here?" I ask curiously. Of course I pegged him to be the party type, every bad boy loves a fun party.

"Oh, you know, to pick up some girls." He winked, staring at my face intently as if he was waiting for a reaction from me.

I frowned a little, feeling some foreign feeling bubble up inside of me as I clutched the black purse in my hand tightly, "That's... nice."

By the look on his face, I think he knew I meant that sarcastically.

"Why aren't your friends with you, watching out for you?" he asked incredulously.

_Time for some pay-back. _

"I'm here with _Noah_." I muttered, plastering on a smirk, "And he's more than enough to watch out for me."

I watched as his smirk instantly falls and a mixture between a frown and a furious expression crossed his face, and I didn't miss the way his jaw clenched in anger and his fists clenched tightly to his sides.

"Since you obviously are enjoying yourself with that... _**thing**_, then I'll leave you both alone." He sneered through gritted teeth, avoiding my eyes as he threw me a wink and disappeared through the crowd of people.

I frowned, not really understanding what had happened until someone familiar suddenly came back.

"I'm back." Noah grinned, walking up to me with 2 medium sized plastic cups in his hands and seeming unaware of my previous encounter with Brandon. He handed me one and I stared down at it curiously, "What's this?"

"The fruit punch Bloom talked about. It has alcohol in it but has this fruity taste." He explained, taking a sip from his.

I stared at the clear, light pink-ish liquid in the cup with uncertainty, and Noah must've realised this because he spoke up.

"Don't worry, it's not spiked. I made sure of it." he said.

I nodded. I think spiked means a drink that has been mixed with some type of drug that causes you to pass out for an hour or less and high school parties tend to have cheeky people that would actually add those type of things in drinks. I trust Noah so I do believe him when he says it's not spiked.

But I was sure this fruit punch would contain a lot of alcohol, and I've never drank alcohol before.. but hey, I need to loosen up and have fun once in a while, try new things, you know.

Hesitantly, I brought the cup to my lips, drinking in a large amount of it, causing Noah's eyes to widen at me.

"Wait-Stella! Slow down! You don't drink that much alcohol in one go!" he exclaimed, and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion until my throat felt the cold liquid run through it and I felt a burning sensation going down inside of me.

I hissed, wincing slightly at the unexpected sensation. It kind of felt good, cold and refreshing because of the ice and it had a hint of strawberry and lemon in it, but once I gulped it down it felt like it was burning my throat. "What the hell is this?!"

Noah chuckled, rolling his eyes and taking the cup from me, "Is this your first time drinking alcohol? Everyone knows you have to take small sips not a whole lot in one go. This is really high in alcohol, you know."

"It is my first time.." I trailed off awkwardly, causing him to raise an eyebrow, "But wow, it's unexpected. Burns your throat but... the fruity taste, it's addicting."

I grabbed the cup from him and drank more of it, but only little sips now.

He stared at me in amusement, "You're really something, Stella."

I blushed, feeling his gaze on me as I drank a bit more and placed it on the counter behind me.

"Want to dance?"

Nodding, I let him guide me to the dance floor where people where now dancing to a slightly slow dance, and I blushed as I realised I had to touch Noah to do it.

Noah casually places his hand on the small of my back and his other hand rested on my waist, whilst I nervously wound my arms around his neck. I noticed that the skin to skin contact didn't feel the same as Brandon's, as when I once held hands with Brandon I felt sparks between our touch... but with Noah, it felt plain and... boring.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, why am I even thinking about that jerk right now?

We swayed a few minutes longer, and I started to feel a little nervous because Noah was incredibly close to me, our bodies practically pressed up against one another until I could feel his hot breath on my neck, sending shivers throughout my whole body.

I quickly scanned through the crowd, trying to see if Bloom and Sky was here, but they were nowhere in sight. _Where had they gone?_

"Sorry, I can't dance very well." Noah suddenly muttered, causing me to look up at him with a small smile. He was so adorable.

I shrugged, "You're actually doing pretty well. I mean, I'm not the best dancer in the world but I can do a few good tricks and I think you're doing great."

He gave me a look of disbelief which made me chuckle. With our bodies so close, it felt a bit intimate but not as awkward as I thought it would be. I actually enjoyed the feeling of his defined muscles pressed against my body, teasing me in all sorts of ways.

My eyes then unconsciously landed on his lips, reminding me of the time when he was about to kiss me.

I felt my heart beating fast and I had to bite my lip stop myself from saying any words about it. I briefly glanced around at some of the couples making out and I suddenly had the urge to kiss him.

Okay, what?

I shook my head, assuming that the atmosphere was getting to me, making me have these sudden urges to do what everyone else was doing. But I felt as if Noah wasn't the person I wanted to do anything with right now... but he's right in front of me, so close to me.

As we stood pressed up against each other intimately, not uttering a single word out, I bit my lip again, somehow liking and disliking our closeness.

"F*ck." Noah hissed breathlessly under his breath, his eyes staring at my lips as he noticed I was biting it. I raised an eyebrow in confusion when his head suddenly dipped down to my neck, inhaling softly.

I gasped a little in surprise, but didn't do anything as he unexpectedly pressed a soft kiss to my neck, causing my breath to get caught in my throat. I moaned lightly at the good feeling, closing my eyes for a brief moment but still dancing silently with him.

This felt wrong... _dammit_. And I don't even know why.

Before I could push him away from me, my eyes briefly landed on a guy who sat on a couch at the far end of the room, a redhead girl straddling his waist in front of him, enabling me from seeing his face.

Was... was that _Brandon_?

_No. I... I must be hallucinating_.

Noticing me tense up, Noah stopped dancing and looked down at me with slight worried eyes, "What's wrong?"

My gaze lifted up to him, and I admired his bright shade of green eyes for a moment before speaking, "Nothing... it's just.."

My voice died out when I caught sight of that guy again, but now the redhead who was dressed in slutty clothes was kneeling down, running her hands through the guy's brown hair as she kisses his neck... but because she was doing this... I got a full view of the guy's face.

_**Brandon**_.

_Hurt_. That was what surrounded my heart as it ached painfully at the horrifying sight.

I was right. It had been Brandon. I wasn't hallucinating... and now I really wished I was.

Tears unintentionally pricked my eyes as a sob broke out of me. I felt the music, people, and atmosphere around me go silent as I tuned them out and the only thing I could hear and see was Brandon... as that redhead brought his face down for a disgusting kiss.

I didn't understand what I was feeling. Sadness? Happiness? Anger?

Jealousy. That's what I finally settled on.

And I could do nothing about it as I pushed Noah away from me until he stumbled backwards with wide eyes, and I furiously dabbed on my eyes to stop tears from falling. It only made me seem weak and pathetic to cry about it.

I felt hurt, and I needed something else to numb these feelings and make me forget about everything.

"Stella! Are you okay?!" Noah frantically exclaimed, grabbing me by the shoulders.

Newfound anger rose in me as I unintentionally roughly pushed him away from me, glaring daggers at him, "Stay the f*ck away from me! I don't freaking like you at all, okay?! So stop thinking that I'm _ever_ going to like you!"

Noah's eyes widened, hurt clouding in them as he tensed up in shock.

After realising what I had just screamed out, my own eyes widen in astonishment of myself. The anger now faded and was replaced with shame as I watched his expression fall. I just did that to a guy who was so kind and generous to me, and what did I do?

Reject him in the _most horrible_ way. And I suddenly felt like a _**hypocrite**_.

"I didn't... mean...I... I.." I stammered weakly, feeling panic seep through me. My head was aching as I tried to form words, but nothing came out.

Is this what jealousy does to people? Spark an unbelievable anger inside that they never knew they even had?

I wasn't even like this when I witnessed Brandon making out with Lydia weeks ago. Why did my feelings suddenly... change? Why was I acting like this?

Without spending another minute in this guilt, I ran. Ran away from Noah as the guilt consumed me.

I can't believe I would do that.

Barging through the crowd of sweaty, drunk people, I frantically searched for a bathroom, and when I finally spotted one at the end of the room, I walked inside of it, glad to see that it was empty and wasn't dirty with vomit or anything.

I locked the door behind me, leaning my back against it, and slowly slid down it as more tears gathered in my eyes.

What I did... it's so out of my character. I can't believe I did that. I let jealousy take over me and it made me seem like this huge, horrible monster. I am a monster.

_**Poor Noah. **_

Choking on a sob, I wiped the tears away, glad that I was wearing my waterproof mascara today.

I can't even describe the fury and hatred I felt towards Brandon.

He was sat down there, letting some slut kiss and do whatever she wanted with him. I bet they were already in one of the guestrooms now, f*cking each other's brains out. My stomach churned in disgust at the horrifying thought.

Why was I jealous? I... I can't possibly have feelings for him, can I?

No. I f*cking can't.

...I shouldn't.

But what did I expect? He's a manwhore, sleeps with many women and then dumps them as if they were nothing to him. He just uses girls. He's incapable of commitment.

I can't fall for him. I can't fall for the bad boy.

I hate him. His existence.

He ruined my life because of what he did to me those years ago. And now he dares to call ME the heartbreaker?!

I can't believe I thought he actually had a different side of him. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was just another girl he thought he could mess with.

But guess what? _**I wasn't having any of it**_.

I felt fire of fury burst within me as I stood up, slamming the door open and furiously stomping over towards the small bar at the end of the room.

There was nothing I could do. You can't undo something that has already happened. I hurt Noah, and I already witnessed Brandon and that... girl.

Guilt and anger was consuming me; and I despised the feeling.

I wanted to numb it all out. I wanted an escape. I wanted something that could possibly take my mind off the horrid drama for a while.

And what was the only solution I had right now?

_**Alcohol. **_

"A shot of vodka, please." I muttered, sitting on a seat and staring at the rows of alcohol that lay neatly on the shelves.

The bartender finally turned around, revealing his appearance to me, and a smirk made its way on my lips.

Beautiful blue eyes, tall, caramel brown hair and perfect tanned skin. Also, a muscular hot body to match.

_Damn. _

"As you wish, _sfarzoso_." He huskily said, causing my eyes to widen a little at his sexy accent.

_Sfarzoso_... was it, _gorgeous_ in Italian? He's Italian! And a very hot one, at that.

Brandon's Spanish.

I couldn't help but compare the Italian and Spanish boys, but as I realised what I was thinking, I immediately curse under my breath, the bad event that occurred not too long ago flooding back into my mind.

"Enjoy." The sexy bartender said, and I wasted no time in grabbing the small glass and gulping it all down.

I grimaced at the burning yet satisfying sensation, and slammed the glass back down. I didn't care if I was taking it way too fast. I f*cking didn't give a f*ck. Guilt and anger has already taken over and I wanted to forget everything.

This was the only way.

"Whoa, slow down there." the hot bartender chuckled, staring at me in amusement.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "F*ck off, hot boy."

A smirk made its way on his luscious soft lips, "Ooh, _feisty_. I like it."

"Get me another." I demanded, licking my lips which still had the vodka taste. I watched as his eyes dropped down to my lips for a second, before I watch him nod and prepare another glass.

After finishing that glass and ordering for another, and another, I already felt my mind getting jumbled up and I was satisfied that the alcohol was working. It was slowly making me forget about all my worries and was putting me in a world where you have nothing to worry about.

I felt... excited.

I eyed the gorgeous bartender boy for a moment, already catching him staring at me, and a smirk made its way on my lips.

"Hey, hot Italian boy." I slurred, catching his attention instantly. I leaned over the table, biting my lips in a flirty manner, "What's your... _name_?"

He smiled, revealing a flawless row of pearly white teeth, "Seth Giordano. What's yours, _sfarzoso?_"

I placed my hands on the table separating us both and inched a little closer, "F*ck, that's hot. And I am Stella." I winked at him.

To be honest, if anyone saw me flirting in Washington, it wouldn't be surprising.

A few months ago, when I was still living in Washington and hanging out with Carter, everyone knew me as the flirty blonde in the school. I would sometimes flirt with boys, just for the fun of it and boys seemed to like the game. It turned them on, as Carter would say.

Being friends with Carter meant you'd be like him, I'm not necessarily a player like him, but I knew all his techniques of flirting. He'd always teach me and I would do flirting for fun. But of course, it never got too far than shameless talking. I never kissed and got any further with boys that I flirt, though. Otherwise my parents and brother would have my head for that.

But ever since I came to California, I became different and felt the need to be this girl who is innocent and shy when I'm really not. As I thought about this, the actual reason that I haven't been my flirty, shopaholic self was because of Brandon.

I groaned, ugh, not that asshole again.

Clearing my thoughts, I gulped down another glass of alcohol but it wasn't Vodka, it's a different one and has this hint of fruity flavour in it. Was this... Malibu? I'm sure I also tried Bacardi earlier.

In Washington, I was known as the flirty blonde, who was funny, playful, talkative, confident, bubbly, loud, independent, and fun.

In California however, I unintentionally became this shy, quite-ish person who always gets nervous now around boys and loses her confidence easily.

I don't like this new Stella... and I wanted to bring her back.

It's time to change back to the old Stella who hung out with Carter in Washington.

"_Stella_." Seth tested on his lips, in his beautiful Italian accent, "It's beautiful."

I smirked, leaning back and eyeing his face curiously. He couldn't be any older than 20, and like I mentioned many times before, he's incredibly sexy.

Oh god, the alcohol was already making me intoxicated.

And I _love_ it.

Leaning over the table, I reached out and grabbed his collar, pulling him towards me so that his face was in level and inches away from mine. I watched as he tensed up a little under my touch and he took in a sharp breath in surprise.

Nevertheless, I could see the excitement in his gorgeous blue eyes.

Inching closer to his ear, I whispered seductively, "_Thanks for the drinks. I'll __**definitely**__ see you soon_."

I then grabbed his hand and hastily placed a piece of paper containing my number in it, before pulling away from him and getting of my seat. I stumbled on my feet as I walked towards the dance floor, smirking and raking my hands through my blonde curls as I began to slowly sway to the music.

"_I want you to know that it's our time  
You and me bleed the same light_

_I want you to know that I'm all yours  
You and me we're the same force..."_

Dancing to the rhythm of the beat, I moved my body to one side to another as my hands flung all around the air in excitement.

'I Want You To Know' by Zedd ft Selena Gomez, was playing, and it was one of my favourite songs. It was perfect for dancing in a party like this and I let myself free, I didn't care about anything or anyone else around me.

I already could feel my conscience fading away from me due to the uncountable amount of alcohol I had consumed for the past three hours, and now that I think about it, I don't even remember how many glasses I had drank.

But however much I had, It was definitely a hell of a lot. I was extremely drunk but instead of worrying about anything, I let myself have fun for once.

I felt exhilarated.

"_I'm slippin down a chain reaction  
and here I go here I go here I go go  
and once again I'm yours in fractions  
It takes me down pulls me down  
pulls me down low..."_

Running my hands through my hair and flinging it back in slow motion, I continued swaying my hips to the music until all of a sudden, I felt someone's muscular body behind mine as they pulled my back to them.

I didn't have enough common sense for me to think at that moment, and instead of pushing the unknown stranger away from me, I leaned back into him.

I didn't care at that moment.

I wanted to have fun.

Be free... loosen up.

And I wanted to forget about Brandon and Noah at the moment.

"_...Honey it's raining tonight  
But storms always have an eye have an eye  
Tell me you're covered tonight  
Or tell me lies tell me lies lies..."_

The stranger behind me grunted as I pressed myself against him, swaying my body side to side and softly singing along with the music lyrics. I had no idea who it was behind me, but I simply danced along with him wanting a release from all the drama recently.

The drama, heartbreak, hurt and guilt. I need to escape all of that.

And it looks like I already have, as I kept on stumbling on my heels and I felt as if I would fall any minute now.

"Easy there, tiger." The person behind me murmured in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck and sending weird shocks throughout my body.

But as I caught onto the rich Italian accent; I immediately recognised who it is.

"Seth?" I gulped breathlessly, turning around to stare at his gorgeous face.

_Phew_, I thought it was some really creepy stranger dancing with me. It made me feel a tad bit better knowing that it was Seth who was dancing intimately with me.

I don't know what's gotten into me to trust Seth all of a sudden, considering he was still a stranger I've been talking to for the past 2 hours.

But right now, I could care less as I grinned up at him. "Seth."

He chuckles huskily in that hot accent in his, "Stella, I thought you were lonely so I decided to dance with you."

"You're right." I slurred my words as we laughed and I shook my head, "Damn, I need another drink."

_Don't drink another one_, my conscious told me, but I ignored it.

"Hey, why don't you stay here as I get us the drinks?" he asked, causing me to hiccup and giggle.

Nodding slowly, I smirked, "Yes." I then leaned up and pressed my lips onto his cheek for a few seconds before pulling away again. He then walked away.

I let out a sigh in content as I scanned the atmosphere around me, and smiled.

The alcohol definitely made me forget about the terrible things that have occurred earlier. I didn't need to think about any of those anymore and I enjoyed loosening up and dancing to the music.

For a brief moment, I had thought about where the hell my friends are. Before Noah had asked me to go with him here, my friends were protective of me and wanted to take care of me all night. But after I persuaded them that Noah would definitely look after me and stay by my side every single minute of the night, they reluctantly agreed and went to their own places.

Now look at what happened.

I didn't give a hell anyway. I was perfectly fine on my own, despite my intoxicated state.

_You messed up_, my conscious told me again, but I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

F*ck all that. Hell, f*ck everything!

"Stella...? STELLA!" a masculine voice suddenly exclaimed, causing me to turn around to see Noah who looked like he had just seen a ghost. "I've been feeling worried sick looking everywhere for you! Where've you been?!"

I crossed my arms in annoyance, due to the fact that I was drunk, I couldn't feel any of the guilt anymore, "What the hell do YOU want?!"

I heard him sigh in relief as he stood in front of me, frantically running his eyes over my body to check for any injuries. I rolled my eyes at this and push him away,

"What the f*ck are you doing?!" I slurred, hiccupping afterwards, "Get away from me! I want to be alone!"

"Stella." he gasped, cutting me off and holding onto my shoulders, keeping me in place, "You're drunk."

"No, sh*t Sherlock." I growled, scowling at his hands around me and brushing it away. "Aren't you mad at me for being a bitch?"

Noah's expression turned into a frown and inside, I felt guilty again, but the drunk me simply raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Look, Stella. I felt so hurt when you said all that, it broke me." he whispered, sighing softly and tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear,

"But, I still care about you. I can't just leave you here, drunk. We need to go home now otherwise Sky will murder me, wherever he is." he explained, worry in his voice.

For a second there, I felt genuinely surprised at this and I felt my eyes soften and tears pricked the ends of it, but then my drunk side took over me and I shoved him away from me in anger as I scowled.

"NO! I'm not leaving here! Can't you see I'm having fun?" I shout, fury in my eyes.

He sighed softly, "Stella, this isn't you. Your way of having fun is wron-"

"F*ck you! It's not!" I exclaimed, watching as Seth slowly emerged from the crowd with his brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at Noah in disgust.

"Seth!" I shrieked happily, running towards him and grabbing one of the cups of alcohol he held,

"You're finally back. Thank god. Noah here is bothering me and asking me to come home, against my will!"

Seth's eyes narrowed down at Noah, who gulped and raised his hands in surrender, "No, man. You don't understa-"

It happened so fast.

One minute I was giggling like a maniac at Seth.

And the next minute Seth throws a hard punch at Noah's nose.

I could also hear the faint crack in it.

"F*ck." Noah hissed, clutching his nose and wincing in pain as blood started oozing out of it.

My eyes widened in horror, not at all expecting Seth to do that to him.

_Oh god_, I thought.

I was just standing there, my face expressionless as I stared at him.

Inside, I felt extremely f*ckng guilty and I wanted to rush over to Noah to help him, and then start shouting at Seth for doing such a terrible thing.

But, I couldn't. As much as I wanted it to, my conscious couldn't get to me through my drunken state.

"Noah!" I shout, shocked and not knowing what to do, "I... I'm _so_-"

"Save it." Noah growled, glaring daggers at me and then at Seth, who stood behind me with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"This isn't you." Noah snarled, shaking his head as he clutched his bloodied nose, "I tried f*cking help you, but you won't let me. And now you're hanging out with this asshole. You're going to regret it, Stella."

From the look on his face, I knew Noah wanted to start a fight with Seth to get him away from me, but his nose kept him from doing so as a large amount of blood was pouring out of it like a girl on her period. He has to get medical help soon.

I remained silent as I stood there with a slight frown masking my features.

"Crap." Noah hissed, wiping some blood away and then briefly glancing at me, "If there's no way I can get you to come home, then I _know_ someone else who _will_."

He eyed me for a few seconds before disappearing in the crowd limping as he winced from the pain on his nose.

I closed my eyes, feeling guilty but also feeling excited due to my drunken side.

"Aren't you going to drink it?" Seth questioned, gesturing to the cup of alcohol in my hand.

I sighed, nodding and taking a huge gulp of it. From the second it entered my body, I could already feel myself getting dizzier and drunker from the excessive amount I'd drunk all night.

If I drunk just one more cup, I think I would pass out.

Drinking the rest of the alcohol, I clutched the empty plastic cup and smirked, "I think I could get used to this."

Seth chuckled, throwing his cup elsewhere before roughly grabbing my wrist, dragging me through the crowd making me drop my cup unintentionally.

I winced a little at the fact that his hold on me was too tight and hurt me a little, but ignored it as he pulled me up a staircase and came to an abrupt stop in front of a door. I frowned, all of a sudden noticing how quiet and... empty it felt upstairs.

As if no one was around.

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, my gaze travelled to Seth who stood in front of me staring at me, intently.

"Why did you bring me up here?" I question incredulously, frantically looking around the many doors that lead to many rooms.

Seth had a mischievous smirk on his face as he advanced towards me, still staring at me as if he was a predator and I was his prey.

I gulped, slowly backing away and looking up at him cautiously.

"You know why you're here." he muttered under his breath, his eyes raking over my body and landing on certain parts which made me a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Back there when you started flirting with me in that sexy voice of yours, you've started something, _sfarzoso._ Something that you started and couldn't end. But I know you _want_ me." he whispered menacingly.

I was still backing away when all of a sudden, my back hit the wall. I gasped a little in surprise and tried to control my hormones that were practically bursting out right now. That damn Italian accent was doing things to me... in my _drunken_ mind, at least.

But inside, I could already feel the fear seeping in me.

"W-want you?" I croaked, gulping in excitement and fear.

Most people would be confused at the moment, confused as to why I was thinking two different feelings.

I was either excited or scared. Not both.

But the thing is, inside, deep inside, where the conscious Stella lays, is scared out of her mind about what Seth might do. But that Stella has no control over the drunken Stella, who is right now excited and naive about everything that's happening.

"Nervous?" he taunted, a smirk gracefully touching his lips as he now leaned inches away, "Why don't I show you what you started?"

All of a sudden, he pressed his body to mine, causing me to gasp out in shock when I felt... something... _hard_... down there, against my thighs. I couldn't believe what was happening, but the next thing I knew..

He had pressed his lips to my neck, greedily sucking on my skin. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as I moaned out in pleasure, not really expecting what was happening but actually... _liking_ it.

_Stop him, now_. The Stella inside me thought, but before I could do anything, Seth's hand suddenly landed on my waist, firmly pressing me to him as he continued pressing kisses to my neck.

"S-Seth..." I stammered, feeling his hands brush up and down my thighs, his hands tightening on my dress as if he wanted to rip it apart.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Seth." I groaned, attempting to push his hands away but then he tightened his hold on me, tight enough for it to hurt.

"Hey- Stop it!" I exclaimed, cautiously, not wanting to anger him whilst knowing that I was not in a state to be able to defend myself from him if he ever tried to... do stuff to me.

Seth moaned, "Oh come on, baby. You know you want to."

He slid his arms around me again, his hands reaching the zip of my dress.

I calmly sighed in frustration and shoved his hands away, "Well guess what? I don't."

Suddenly, it was like he wasn't the guy I met anymore.

The beautiful blue eyes I met didn't contain this sick... angered, expression. And I briefly thought if he was drunk too, but then I realised he had only drank one cup.

And me? I had several.

It would be classified as something terrible if he thought he could have his way with me when I'm in this current intoxicated state.

"Seth!" I now exclaimed, glaring at the boy in front of me, "F*cking stop, will you?! Don't you understand that I _don't_ want to do THIS?!"

My conscious started coming back and I suddenly realised all of the things I've done tonight.

_Oh god_.

Even though I was in a weak state and could do nothing more than move and stumble while doing so, I still had my mind switched back on and I thought of the things I could do right now.

If Seth doesn't stop... touching me, then I'd have to scream for help. This is a god damn party for god's sake, there's plenty of people.

_Drunk people_, I thought, frowning. Also, I was upstairs where you pretty much can't hear anything from downstairs.

F*ck... I'm screwed.

I'm _not_ losing my virginity tonight to some random guy I just met.

"But you started this." Seth snarled, his eyes turning 50 shades darker and causing me to gulp.

This can't be happening.

I winced a little when I felt my head suddenly have this piercing pain as if an arrow had pierced through it. It was such a painful feeling that I never endured before in my life.

"But.. but... it was a mistake!" I cried, feeling panicked. "I didn't mean to start anything! I'm really drunk and can't-"

"Shut the f*ck up!" Seth shouted, grabbing my wrists and pinning them over my head with his hand.

He then stared at me in a sick way which made me whimper in fear.

I felt my headache growing and I was sure I would pass out anytime soon.

What's wrong with me? I'm sure I was fine and a normal drunk until...

I gasped, remembering the last cup of drink Seth gave me. It strangely felt a little bit bitter than usual and I chose to ignore it.

Crap.

"I f*cking spiked your drink, so don't worry, _sfarzoso. _You won't feel a thing until you wake up tomorrow." He murmured, his face inches away from mine, breathing in my scent. "God, you're so beautiful."

"SETH! NO, please!" I cry.

I hiccupped, feeling helpless as he stared at me and inched his hand towards my neck, but then my eyes landed down and I figured out something that I could do that would hold him off.

Bending my knee up before my target, I successfully landed a hard painful kick to Seth's crotch, causing him to hiss out in pain and shout out profanities at me.

"_Cazzo_! F*ck! _Si cagna_!" he cursed, glaring deadly at me as I cower away in fear and frantically searched around to see if I could hit him with anything.

I would put up a fight and start punching him, but then I realised he could easily defeat me as I am drunk and I don't really fight.

The only option was to _run_.

Or, considering I was in my intoxicated state, I guess I would have to limp down the stairs.

"Oh no, you don't." Almost as if realising what I was about to do, he immediately stepped forward and before I could run from his grasp, he had already grabbed my wrist tightly, so tightly that I knew a horrible bruise will appear.

He got me.

I can't escape... I felt so.. useless. Weak.

I wished I never even touched the alcohol. This was my fault. I shouldn't have run off from Noah and I shouldn't have been drunk in the first place.

Being too consumed and guilt and anger does this to you.

I growl, trying to shove his hand away, but he wouldn't budge.

But before I could process what was about to happen, Seth was already stumbling over his feet and clutching his face, which looked like someone had just punched the hell out of it.

And then darkness invaded my vision.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter... But hey! Someone just saved her! Any guesses on who it is? ;)**

**Most of you will probably hate me for making Stella drunk and over-reacting over all this, but yeah, it's got to be a little realistic, right? And to those of you saying how Stella is so oblivious about Brandon liking her, then you should wait for his POV. How do you know how he feels? Maybe he's not sure if he likes her and convinces himself that he hates her, too? **

**Anyways, Next Update: I should stop doing these. The updates end up later than it's supposed to be lol sorry :( So let's just say 5-6 days? **


	17. Chapter 16: We meet again

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 16: We meet again**

**A/N: Dedicated to Winxfanfic132 because she gave me loads of ideas for this chapter :) Thanks for helping! She's an amazing friend. **

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE, I'LL EXPLAIN WHY IN THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

When I woke up, I felt like the dead.

A muffled groan escaped my lips as I blinked, trying to get myself back into the real world. I as instantly welcomed by the bright, deadly sunlight that radiated from the windows, and... the pain.

_My head_. It hurts, _so_ badly.

"Oh god." I grumbled, attempting to lift my hand up to massage and soothe my aching head, but something... which felt like a muscular arm, was weighing my hand down and I couldn't move my body.

Suddenly, everything dawned on me like a ton of bricks.

Party... drinking... drunk... _Seth_. Assaulted by Seth, that cheeky bastard! What the hell happened to him?

I remembered watching as someone punched Seth, knocking him unconscious and then.. black. My vision turned black, as if I had fallen unconscious. But I was sure Seth spiked my drink.

Groaning, I scanned the area around me, noting the touch of pink the walls had and the huge wardrobe across the room. I'm in my room! And I have a hangover, which explain my killer headache...

_But then... who punched Seth and saved me? And.. who brought me back to my room?_

I let out a scream of astonishment, finally noticing the muscular arm draped around my body protectively, and the body that lay next to me... sleeping. But their face facing the other way, blocking my view of who it was.

Screaming again, I shook in fear and jumped, falling right off my own bed. _Oh, great, Stella. What a great way to increase your killer hangover_.

A male voice groaned, and my eyes widened in fear as the guy slowly stood up, facing away from me and stretching his arms in a waking up manner. Is that.. is that Seth? But no... Seth doesn't have black hair.

When he turned around to face me, I screamed _again_.

Not in fear... but in pure happiness and surprise.

"CARTER!" I squealed, jumping up and immediately tackling him in a hug, causing both of us to fall to the floor with me on top of him.

The boy, whom I now recognise as my hot best friend, chuckled whole-heartedly and cradled me closer to him. His warm embrace gave me a mix of emotions, and all my worries instantly vanished as if none of it happened.

None of it cared anymore, because now _he_ was here. _Carter_.

Reluctantly, I pulled away, my palms resting on the carpeted floor as I stared down at Carter. His beautiful grey eyes, that had just a touch of baby-blue in them, were sparkling as they stared back at me. His short black hair was dishevelled in a hot way, enhancing his attractiveness, and his slightly tanned skin was amazing under the sunlight. His expression was of exhaustion as he just woke up, but he still looked hot as hell.

I blushed at that.

"Carter," I whispered out under my breath in awe, still in a daze as I stared at his perfect features. He hasn't changed much... still the same old, funny jerk.

He rolled his eyes playfully, but a soft smile was forming on his lips, "Yeah, I know. That's my name, don't wear it out."

I laughed, slapping his chest jokingly, "You're still the same asshole I remember."

"But you love it." he pointed out, grinning up at me.

I pretended to think for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, you're right... Do you realise how much I've missed you?"

The last few words I said came out in a soft whisper, and dropped with so many emotions as I realised just how much I've really missed this. Carter is one of the most important people in my life, and I honestly couldn't live without him. I've been feeling _empty_... without him here.

A soft smile graced his soft, pink lips as he gently tucked a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear, "I've missed you more, Stellie."

_Stellie_... I love it when he calls me that.

Grinning even more, I wrapped my arms around him again, just relishing the warmth and love his embrace gives me. His muscular arms snaked around me as his hot breath fanned across my hair, and I felt him press a kiss to it.

When we pulled away, Carter stared up at me with an unknown emotion in his eyes, but it made my stomach do back flips and my breathing faltered.

Finally gathering the courage to answer the question that has been in my mind, I looked down at him, "Not that I'm complaining but- Why are you here? What happened last night?"

I watched as he breathed out a sigh, and started to move under me. That's when I realised I was still straddling him and I felt my face heat up in a blush.

"Not that I'm complaining," he said, a smirk on his lips as his eyes flashed with the mischievousness of a player vibe, "But I need to sit up if you want me to explain everything."

Still blushing, I punched his shoulder playfully and got of off him. Once we were both up, we sat on my bed, across each other.

"I was at the party last night," he started, and my eyebrows furrowed as I opened my mouth to ask why. He raised his hand to stop me, "Candice, the girl who ran the party, is actually my cousin. She asked me to come to her party and I realised that she went to the same school as you, so I assumed you'd be there. I would've told you that I came that night, but I wanted it to be a surprise, you know. So I thought- why not? It was a Friday night anyway and school's on Monday so I had a few days. I was already on the verge of death because I haven't seen you in so long."

I smiled at that.

"When I got to the party though, I couldn't find you anywhere for a few hours. That was until I realised I haven't even checked upstairs, even though you were most likely weren't going to be there. But I was wrong." A frown masked his features as he said the next part with gritted teeth, "That asshole, whoever the f*ck he is, felt you up. I was so damn angry, Stellie, that I started punching him and made sure he was knocked out. Candice got the police on him."

I felt my lips quiver slightly in fear when I remembered how Seth assaulted me, but a sense of satisfaction grew in me when Carter said he fought him. That jackass deserved it.

"I then carried you home, and your mom of course recognised me and was squealing in happiness that I was back, and then well, I took you upstairs since you were still unconscious. I decided to sleep next to you since you felt cold and I've missed you." Carter finished, leaning on my bed a little and staring at me, intently.

A smile formed on my lips as I've realised that actually; Carter saved me. My best friend has saved me and he was back. I couldn't feel any other emotion than happiness right now.

I also didn't mind that he decided to sleep beside me, with his arms wrapped protectively around me. Back in Washington, we often had sleepovers anyway and would cuddle up each night, and Sky would always scowl in complaint and tell us restrictions and limits of sleeping in the same bed together, which consisted of, and this was the main one- ABSOLUTELY NO TOUCHING. Let's just say Carter and I didn't pay attention to that, at all.

_Oh, the good old times. _

"You saved me, Cart. I..." my voice trembled a little as many thoughts ran through my mind. "I can't imagine what would've happened if you wasn't there to save me... he-he could.. have-"

"Shh..." Carter whispered, sitting up and pulling me in for a warm hug that instantly made my worries vanish. "Don't cry, Stellie. You know it hurts me to see you like this. All I know is I'm glad you're safe, here with me. I would've been tempted to kill that jackass for what he did. I wish I would've been there sooner.. _dammit_. If only.."

An exasperated sigh escaped my lips as I buried my face in his chest, "Don't blame yourself. I'm lucky enough that you prevented it from getting worse. Thanks so much, Carter. You're the best."

I felt his body vibrate as he laughed a little and held me tighter, "I'm glad I'm back to see you. I wish I could stay longer, heck, I would do anything to actually move here. But I have to go back tonight."

At that last sentence, I broke out into another sob. What I would do to keep him here...

He continued holding me close to him, softly whispering sweet things and comforting me, until I was sure I was alright.

Chuckling under my breath, I slowly pulled away, "Boy, am I emotional. Wait- who changed me?"

I finally noticed the outfit I was wearing, and it was a guy's blue shirt that reached halfway to my knees, and it was a bit big on me but felt perfect. I also had on darker blue shorts. I wasn't wearing my red dress from last night.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, and looked up at Carter with suspicious eyes, "Did you change me?" the thought of him changing me made me blush. Oh god... he didn't, did he?

"No." he said immediately, sighing, "It was your mom. I also picked out one of my shirts that I brought with me since I knew you would have a head ache and muscle pain and would prefer a loose shirt. It looks better on you, anyway." he winked.

I laughed, shaking my head at him. "It looks better on me? _Oh, Carter._ Did you say that to the latest girl you've hooked up with?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, before shaking his head. "No, actually... I, um. Haven't hooked up with anyone for 2 months."

My eyes widened in surprise, "What? 2 months? But you usually get with a girl every two weeks.."

Carter here is a player, like I've mentioned earlier on. So he usually gets with a lot of girls... but when he said he hasn't been with one for two months.. that's crazy to me. Probably a new record for him, and I'm not even sure why.

I remained silent as he stared at me, assessing my features slowly as if he didn't want to forget it.

He let out a sigh, running his hands through his hair as his cheeks tinted a light shade of red, "I'm not sure what's happening... but.. ever since you left, it's putting me off sleeping with anyone. I'm just too depressed and not up to it, you know?"

I bit my lip, slowly processing this through my brain and trying to make any sense of it. I honestly didn't expect this... I mean. Carter's the biggest player in my former high school for goodness sake!

But I wasn't really complaining. It's nice to know that he's putting of the sex and not giving girls false hopes anymore. I felt a little... proud.. of him. But I was also confused on why I left was the reason he put it off.

"Oh." I finally managed to say, after contemplating the various things I could have said, and deciding to go for that. My eyes were still wide with surprise, and my cheeks tainted a slight pink but that was all I could manage out. "I-I.. I mean, that's good, Cart. I'm so happy that you're here right now! Imagine all the things we could do today!"

A bright grin spread across his face, as he looks down, "I can't wait, Stell. But arggh.. f*ck. I have to leave tomorrow morning..."

"You are?" I frowned, feeling like bursting out into tears again. But then I thought about it. We only had one day and night. "We don't have long, so... we should make the most of it. First of all, you have to meet my friends! Omg, and we so have to-"

"Hey, slow down there." Carter chuckles, ruffling my hair, making me scowl in distaste at him. "I only just got here last night. I think we have a lot of time, but we shouldn't waste it. How about you get ready first?"

Smiling up at him, I nodded. "Alright then. I'm taking a shower first, mom's downstairs making breakfast probably, but you could wait in my room if you want."

He chuckles, nodding in agreement before lying on my bed and pulling the covers over him, "You'll probably take about an hour to get ready. Might as well sleep. Wake me up so that I could shower after, yeah?"

"Okay." I laughed, shaking my head amusedly as I grabbed a towel and stepped inside the bathroom. Today was one of those good days. Great, amazing days that I'll never forget.

* * *

After a lot of contemplating in my mind, I decided on a white loose tank top with various black and baby pink designs on it, denim shorts, and a thin light pink open cardigan to match along. It was sunny outside, and I knew by the end of the day I'll be drenched in my own sweat.

Sunny... _Sunshine_.

_**Brandon. **_

I haven't seen him ever since last night, when I.. caught a girl kissing his neck. The horrible thoughts were imprinted on my brain, so as much as I wanted it to fade away, it remains there. Unforgotten. A part of me felt a tad bit disappointed that it wasn't him that saved me from that bastard Seth last night... but I shook my head mentally at these crazy thoughts.

_Really, Stella?_ You even expected that Spanish asshole to save you instead of Carter? _Dammit_.

"What should I use.." I murmured to myself, chewing on my bottom lip as I scanned the various makeup I could wear today. My hair was already dried, silky and in gorgeous golden waves as it cascaded down my waist.

Carter liked to tell me to leave my makeup natural, because I was already beautiful without it.. So I optioned for the natural look- a coat of dark mascara, soft pink lip gloss, and a smear of foundation over my skin. My eyebrows were already nicely shaped and was a bit thick so I left it alone. Ready.

Glancing towards the bathroom door, a small smile crept on my lips when I remembered earlier, when Carter complained about not wanting to use girls' shampoos and soaps, but luckily for him, I have a brother who uses male ones. Carter should finish having a shower in a few minutes, so I hastily skipped down the stairs to see mom.

"After Noah came up to me with his damaged nose, he informed me that Stella was gone with some random guy, Mrs Solaria. I've tried to look for her everywhere, fearing the worst about it!" I heard someone spoke, and the voice itself was familiar and brought tingles down my spine.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, realising that this conversation that was coming from the kitchen was about me. I heard the distinct sound of my mother's reply before I finally stepped in to see.. mom cooking waffles. And... omg IS THAT BRANDON?

"Brandon?!" I exclaimed, both in horror and shock. _What the hell was he doing here_? After last night, I never wanted to see him again.

"Sunshine!" he says, a smile breaking out onto his face, but his eyes contorted in hurt, "Where on earth have you been?! I've been looking for you everywhere last night! I'm so glad you're safe right now."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why would you care? Weren't you with that slut last night?" I retorted.

"Stella!" my mother shouts, a disapproving look on her face at my choice of language. She then set the waffles down on some plates and left the kitchen to probably do something.

Brandon sighed, standing up and taking a step towards me. I flinched a little, stepping backwards. He seemed to notice these movements and stopped, "Noah came to me and told me you were drunk and gone somewhere with a guy. I got so panicked and worried, and he was too, so we both started to search for you everywhere."

_Well that just made me sound like some cheap whore. _

"I'm so sorry, princess. I already planned to be by your side that night, but when I saw you had more than enough protection from Noah, I stepped back." he muttered, but his hands were clenched to fists at his sides as if he was angry. "Then I saw Noah kissing you whilst you were dancing."

His voice was laced with so much venom, that I had to refrain a gasp from shock.

_Was he really... No, he couldn't be. _

I couldn't quite put my finger on what he might be feeling right now, but the expression on his face was a big give away. Jealous. _Oh god, Brandon was jealous!_

"He didn't kiss me." I frowned, keeping the slight happiness over the fact he was jealous by masking it with a feigned shock and confusion, "Well, not on the lips, at least. He did on my neck though, only for a second-"

He scoffed incredulously, "It's still counted as a kiss."

"Why should it matter? A whore was kissing your neck." I pointed out, my voice coming out in anger for some odd reason.

Brandon froze in his spot, his eyes filling with curiosity and... wonder? A hint of a smirk was playing on his lips as he stared at me.

"You're jealous." He stated, causing my eyes to widen at the accusation. "Of me, and that girl."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, my eyes narrowed on him, "Well, you were too. Of me and Noah, correct?"

He chuckled, a knowing look in his eyes. "You're not denying it."

"Whatever!" I exclaimed, my temper flaring up at his teasing tone. It was getting on my nerves, "The point is, I'm safe now. Someone else saved me last night, and it wasn't you. So you can't get the hell out of my house now!"

Thoughts of Brandon and that slut clinging to him last night just seemed to anger me even more.

"Whoa, chill." Brandon said, raising his hands up in defence. He then furrowed his brows, "Wait... then _who_ did save you?"

Just as I opened my mouth to answer, a cheerful voice cut me off.

"I'm done, Stellie!" I heard the familiar voice as the sound of footsteps down the stairs got louder, "I can't wait until- WHAT THE F*CK!"

I flinched in surprise at Carter's sudden yell of astonishment and horror. My gaze lifted to Carter, who now stood behind me wearing a plain navy shirt and dark jeans and was looking at Brandon with a shocked expression. His normally dark brown-black hair was slightly wet from the shower, causing it to appear a nice shade of black.

"_Knight_." Brandon snarled through gritted teeth, his eyes zeroing on my best friend.

Wait, why is he calling Carter by his surname? _But more importantly, how the hell does he know Carter's surname in the first place?! _

**(A/N: In the first chapter of this story, I made Carter's name 'Richardson' but now I've decided Knight suits him better :)**

"_Rodriguez_." Carter hissed, his grey eyes turning a shade darker as they glared at Brandon. I was momentarily surprised at his tone, but then remembered to compose myself.

"Wait- You two _know_ each other?!" I exclaimed in disbelief._ Okay, I'm sure this is just a dream_.

Brandon cursed under his breath in Spanish, and looked away, "_Unfortunately, _yes."

"F*cking hell. I prefer to think I don't know him, but.." Carter grumbled, his expression showing rage and annoyance as he also faced away.

I noticed how Brandon's fists were clenched in anger as he turned back to me, "It's a long story. But I don't even want to go there and right now it's taking everything in me _not_ to punch this _prick_."

"_Twat_." Carter growled under his breath, "Why don't you just explain to Stellie here the damn truth? She deserves to know, _everything_."

Brandon chucked venomously, avoiding my curious gaze. "F*ck no."

I felt a slight tinge of hurt at the fact he didn't want to explain to me what happened, but I decided to push that back and speak up, "Will someone please tell me what on earth happened between you two?!"

They were both grumbling curses under their breath as they attempted to restrain their anger. I've never seen Carter looking this furious, Brandon too, and it's making me feel on edge that I don't know why they were acting like this.

From what I observe now, they've met each other before and probably had a bad past. They seem to hate each other's guts right now and are doing anything not to kill each other. _I'm so confused right now, and the fact that they're ignoring me isn't helping._

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Carter scoffed incredulously.

"I'm here to visit my girlfriend, what does it look like?" Brandon muttered in irritation, jerking his thumb towards me.

WHAT THE HELL?

I stared at him in absolute horror, and turned to see Carter's chest heaving in fury as... _hurt_ appeared on his features.

_Why was he hurt by what Brandon said? _

Just as I thought of this, Carter marched right up to Brandon and without a second thought, landed a rough punch towards his nose. Brandon seethed in rage and dodged the other punch by him, but now landing his own punch to Carter's abdomen.

"STOP!" I shouted in horror and anger, now not able to contain my anger anymore. "If none of you tell me what the f*ck happened or how you two know each other right now, then I'll find someone who will!"

Both of the boys looked taken aback by my sudden outburst, but I didn't care anymore as I stomped in between both of them, pressing my palms on their chests, preventing what could be a fight.

The boys were breathing heavily and viciously in anger as they directed death glares at each other. I had to refrain a sigh as I slowly, but cautiously, lowered my hands down. I looked at both of them one by one, trying to see if they've calmed down or not, but they were strangely silent.

"Look, Bloom, I'm really sorry that we hooked up last night and- _Sh*t_."

My head snapped up at the familiar voice of my brother and my eyes widened considerably when they landed on Sky and... _Bloom_? _Where the hell have they been?!_

Bloom and Sky just came in, their expressions filled with shock and embarrassment. My eyes narrowed on them scrutinizing, noting the state of Bloom and Sky's messy bed hair, and their clothes which were also in a disorientated state.

Instead of the blue dress last night which looked new and pretty, Bloom was in the exact same dress, but the sleeves were ripped as if someone has tore it apart, and she had what looked like Sky's blue hoodie around her. Sky was only wearing his grey t-shirt, which had creases and he still had his jeans on.

They looked like they've just... oh god.

"Crap." Sky rambled on, totally unaware of Carter and Brandon who were still looking like they wanted to murder each other.

Bloom's face turned a shade of red as she looked down and fumbled with her ripped dress in embarrassment, "S-Stell, I... I can explain-"

"What happened with both of you?" I question carefully, not wanting to jump into conclusions. But when Sky's earlier words registered in my head, my jaw dropped in astonishment. "Wait- WHAT? _Hooked up_?! YOU GUYS HOOKED UP?!"

Sky had a sheepish expression as he glanced at Bloom, who was still blushing madly and avoiding everyone's gaze.

"_Oh, what the hell?_ Yes, we did. We hooked up." Sky cleared, after groaning in frustration.

WOW. _Surprise would be an understatement of what I felt_.

Bloom looked up and her eyes widened as she looked back to me,

"We were DRUNK! Both of us were! I swear!"

* * *

"Hey, I'm Carter. Stellie's best friend, by the way." Carter smiled charmingly, offering my best friend a hand to shake. His player vibe was practically rubbing off in the room.

Bloom blushed, smiling as she giggled quietly and shook his hand. "I'm Bloom, also Stella's best friend. And _Stellie_? That's adorable!"

I glanced from the corner of my eyes as Sky narrowed his eyes onto Carter and Bloom's intertwined hands.

Rolling my eyes, I let my eyes travelled around the room, and at everyone in it. After that little incident earlier, we were all momentarily consumed in the shock around us. Gosh, it was only 11 in the morning and I've already experienced more drama than I could take.

However, we finally settled down and decided to sit and talk things over in the living room, which is where we are now. I was sat on a couch with Carter and Bloom beside me, and across us was Sky and Brandon.

Whilst Carter was just introducing himself to Bloom, since they've never really met before, Brandon was sat on the couch with a grumpy look on his face. Sky looked like he was quite jealous, and Bloom still looked uneasy, but after Carter talked to her she seemed to be comfortable and fine now.

"Great to see you again, bro." Carter grinned, leaving his fist out to Sky.

Sky raised his brows, his expression of jealousy completely fading away as he chuckles and fist-bumps with him, "You too. I missed you, _bruvvah_."

I laughed quietly at their immatureness and silliness.

Carter always seemed to know how to brighten up the situation whenever we were in some awkward or scary predicament. I love him.

"So..." I start off, wanting to get everything clear and out of the window. "You guys, um.."

"Sex. They had sex. You can say it, you know." Carter pointed out bluntly.

My eyes widened in a fraction as I gaped at Carter. _Way to be blunt_.

Sky coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah. Uhh, we were both drunk. Like, really drunk. But I still remember a bit of last night. We woke up in the morning in Bloom's house, and well, we freaked out a bit and decided not to talk about it until we got here. I drove her here, and here we are now."

My eyes furrowed, "Sky, you idiot! I hope Bloom was consent about this, because I swear to god, if you did take advantage of her then-"

"He didn't!" Bloom piped in, in my brother's defence. She then blushed, "If anything, he was actually way more drunk and wasted than me... so, it wasn't his fault. It was both of ours."

I nodded, slowly taking this in.

"But we both decided to talk about it later, just the two of us. We just need to decide stuff and see if this changes anything. So, can we not talk about this right now?" Bloom explained, blushing a bit.

I let out a small laugh, but nodded in understanding. I tried to ignore the weird feelings I felt at the fact that my best friend and brother actually... you know. Oh god. It's a good thing I shipped them both, and when Musa and Flora finds out, they'll go mental.

"DUDE." Sky suddenly groans, looking at Carter and Brandon with a WTF look on his face, "Will you both knock it off?! Why the f*ck are you glaring at each other as if you want to murder the other?"

Brandon scowls as Carter scoffs under his breath.

"Argh, f*ck it." Carter growls, sitting up and running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Stellie, do you remember when I went to live in California for a year when I was 15?"

Brandon grumbles under his breath in protest, but doesn't stop Carter.

I carefully nodded, my mind going back to when my family and I went to say goodbye to Carter and his family as they decided to try out living in California for a year. Carter and I had only just turned 15 at the time, and I remembered crying my eyes out.

_Although, I was still living in Washington at the time_.

"Anyways, it's quite a long story, but I'll shorten it down. Do you want to know why me and this douche-bag are massive players right now?" he questioned.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I nodded nonchalantly and remained silent. Sky and Bloom were also listening, but they seemed to be fully concentrated on it too. This was a mysterious topic everyone wanted to find out about.

I need to know why Carter and Brandon actually know each other... and why they despise each other so much. It's even still a shock to me that they know each other.

"It's Brandon." Brandon cut in, viciously. "If you don't mind, _asshole_, I'll also explain this f*cked up story of ours as well?"

Sky suddenly laughed, slashing through the tense atmosphere, "Oh my god. Dude, you have no idea how much the way you say that makes it sound like you both love each other and have a rough past together."

Bloom and I couldn't hold it in and let out small giggles, as Carter and Brandon's head snapped up in horror.

"HELL NO!" they both yelled together, looking grossed out at the thought of them being gay for each other.

_Brandon and Carter? Okay, that's a pretty disturbing pair, considering they both have this player reputations and f*ck every hot girl in sight. Not to mention, they hate each other. _

"F*ck off, guys." Brandon scowled, sitting up. "Carter moved in California anyway, happened to be in the same school as me. The school went crazy since he came, because they found out he was also a massive flirt, like I am in the school. We weren't exactly players, but we were the biggest flirts in our school and they wanted us to compete, so we did."

I registered their expressions to see them both having the same, serious and hurt looks.

"Because of that, the school influenced us to hate each other and it became a competition to them. One of us had to win and one of us had to lose, because there can only be one flirt. _Stupid, I know_. But the one who wins will be named _The Player_ and will have everyone respect him. He'll be seen as the greatest dude in school." Carter continued, his expression now filled with regret.

Brandon lets out a loud groan of displeasure, as he buries his face in his hands, "We were stupid freaking kids. Sh*t, I wish we never done it. This is where we made the worst decision in history."

"Where we f*cked up, big time." Carter grumbled, closing his eyes as if he was reminiscing a painful thought.

My arms ached to wrap themselves around both the boys, but I refrained that and just remained silent, listening to them. I could already tell what I was about to hear will be horrible.

"We made a _**Bet**_." Brandon started, wincing. "Worst f*cking decision we ever made."

"A bet?" I squeaked, already feeling trouble crawling up my spine. "Oh god. No. Don't tell me you- _God_. _What did you idiots do?!_"

I heard Carter exhale slowly, "There was this girl in school... Nicola waters. Big, beautiful blue eyes, long black hair..."

"She's considered the most gorgeous girl in school." Brandon said, looking down at the floor. "F*ck, she was beautiful, smart, feisty.. And the best part? She was extremely hard to get; all the boys in the school tried to be with her but they never succeed."

I furrowed my eyebrows, feeling like something had just crashed down on me. They were talking about a gorgeous girl, but, what does she have to do with a bet?

"Until, we came. Brandon and I saw her as a prize, and took her attitude to the advantage. We decided that whoever ends up getting her to sleep with them will.." Carter gulped.

Brandon winces once again, his eyes closing. "Will win."

Sky and Bloom had astonished faces, and I stared at them with narrowed eyes. I felt clueless. What does it mean? What does this Nicola girl have anything to do with a bet?

"Wait, guys. I... I don't understand." I mumbled, clueless as I furrowed my brows. "What are you saying...?"

Carter sighs softly, as if it was physically killing him to say the next words, "We bet on the poor girl, Stellie. We bet on her, and the whole school knew except for her. We betted that the first one who manages to make her fall for them, get her in bed, and then break her heart afterwards would... _win_. Would become... _The Player_."

I let out a shocked gasp, finally realising how everything clicked in.

Hurt.. betrayal.. anger... that was what I current felt as I stared at both boys in horror.

They bet on a 15 years old girl like that? Oh god... the poor girl. They were playing with her heart.

"That's horrible." I cried out, feeling my head ache as my vision blurred.

But then I decided, no. I won't cry. Not in front of them. I couldn't even express the amount of rage I felt for Carter and Brandon right now. I need to stay calm.

Composing myself, I took in a sharp breath, "What happened next?"

Both boys eyed each other, their expressions showing regret and guilt.

"Nicola was very emotionally closed off. She wouldn't let anyone claim her heart and doesn't allow herself to have feelings for anyone. But then Carter and I came, she was aware that we were charmers and would try to get her heart. Like I said, she's hard to get. And so me and Carter flirted our way to her for the whole year, still putting the bet on who would get her first." Brandon explained, his voice low with emotion.

My voice trembled as I said the next words, "So you both _played_ with her heart."

Carter nodded in shame. "After the whole year of both of us trying to get her heart, she ended up opening her selves to us, breaking that cold, composed shell around her and revealing the real her. She's an amazing girl, sweet, wonderful. But since both Brandon and I were playing an innocent act to get her, she became... conflicted."

Conflicted, meaning she's confused on who she actually loves. Carter, or Brandon. They were both playing an innocent, charming act and it lead her to feel conflicted. Poor girl.

"But then after a while, I couldn't stand it. I... I started _falling_ for her. For real." Brandon whispered in a broken voice, but everyone in the room could here.

At that, I felt a strange tightness in my chest, and I felt as if I was sad by his words_. He's loved someone before_? I thought he's incapable of doing that.

"I know, you all probably don't believe it. But I'm speaking the truth. I really did fall for her... I had feelings for her and that made me scared. So I decided, f*ck it. I'll ask her out." Brandon continued, letting out a breath of regret,

"We were in a relationship for a short amount of time. I made her keep it a secret though, because I didn't want to lose the bet. The bet would mean my pride would be bashed and Carter would win. I didn't want that."

He didn't want to risk losing the bet, so he kept their relationship a secret?

"But soon after, I confessed my feelings to her." Carter suddenly said. "I didn't know that Nicola was with Brandon secretly at the time. I couldn't believe myself that I had fallen for her. But who wouldn't? She's perfect in every way."

My eyes widened a little in surprise. So Carter loved her too?

I watched as Brandon's jaw clenched.

"After I told her I'd fallen for her, she was in happy and sad tears, saying how she loved me back.. but," Carter let out a soft sigh of pain, "She then said she was already secretly in a relationship with Brandon, so I couldn't be with her as she didn't want to break Brandon's heart too, and she then told me to stay away."

I stared at Carter, my own eyes brimming with tears a little.

"So he basically chose her at the time. I was tempted to confront Brandon about the bet, and wanted to reveal to the school that they were together, but Nicola begged for me to not say a single word about it. And because of my love for her, I decided to keep quiet. I obeyed her wishes and stayed away from her, even if it would kill me..."

_Poor Carter_.

"After 3 months of dating Nicola secretly, I realised how much of an idiot I was, and I forced myself to think that she wasn't worthy of me... that she shouldn't even be with me. I knew I was slowly losing the bet.. and people in school would find out about me dating her sooner or later... and I would be an idiot to them, and Carter would win. I let my stupid flirt instincts to come back, and it's made me realise that I should... break up with her." Brandon explained.

I exhaled gently. _Oh god, where is this going?_

"I was going to break up with her, but I didn't let myself to." he continued, his voice breaking. The bad boy's side was slowly revealing itself to me and it was making me devastated. "But I forced myself to be a little distant with her, and after a while, she noticed that I wasn't being the usual close boyfriend to her, and she questions why I've been distant, but I don't answer her. We had an argument, with us screaming and shouting at each other, but we didn't break up. She told me she thought I was cheating because I was distant now, but I didn't deny it. She then stormed out of the house in the middle of the night..."

_This story is giving me so many twisted emotions. _

"And that night," Carter whispered with a shaky breath, "She came to me. She told me everything about Brandon being distant now and how she should've chosen me, as she chose the wrong guy in the first place. She told me she suspects that Brandon is cheating on her. She cried to me, begging for my forgiveness and for me to take her back. Nicola told me how I should've asked her before Brandon did.. and I felt so much hatred for Brandon then."

I looked up at him, eager to know what happened between him and her next.

"And then... we slept together, that night." Carter finished.

Brandon was looking away from us, a pained expression on his face, "A few days later, Carter told me that they both hooked up, and that was when I realised I lost the stupid bet. When I was in that relationship with Nicola, we never slept together. Just kissed and acted like normal couples. And for one of us to win the bet, we had to get her in bed. Carter did. But Nicola and I never broke up, so technically she was cheating on me. And Carter let her."

Sky and Bloom were staring at each other as if they think they know where this was going to lead to, whilst I looked up at the boys.

"I told Brandon that the bet was over, that I won, but I also told him that I didn't give a single f*ck about it anymore. I let him tell the school that he won the bet, so that he could be The Player instead of me. I told him to not tell Nicola about the bet at all, since I was ready for commitment with Nicola." Carter said, his voice growing darker with every word, "I wanted to be serious with her."

I stared at Carter for a moment, in awe that he wanted to actually be serious with her. "Then, what happened? Did you and her stay together?"

Carter let out a dark chuckle, his eyes now glaring up at Brandon, "This jackass ruined everything for me. He revealed to Nicola all of our plans, he told her about the f*cking bet, and how we planned everything in the first place. _He told her how we planned to break her heart, for a game_."

Brandon clenched his fists to his sides, looking like he wanted to punch Carter, "Don't you f*cking blame this all on me. Sure, I told her about the bet. She broke up with you after that, and she was so broken and angry with both of us that she ended up moving away. But was it really all my fault?! She freaking cheated on me with YOU for god's sake!"

Carter viciously stood up, anger written all over his face, "You didn't have to tell her about the bet! I loved her, you bastard!"

"I f*cking loved her too, man!" Brandon stood up as well, and now they were facing each other, looking like they're ready to slaughter the other.

"Guys, calm down!" Sky exclaimed, standing up and trying to prevent a fight to break out.

I sat frozen, my head whirling around confusedly as I processed everything they said.

So they made a bet when they're 15, after Carter moved there. They both planned to play a girl, Nicola Waters, betted to get her in bed and break her heart afterwards. Their stupid bet backfired on them, because they ended up falling for her. Brandon asked her out first, and she agreed, but they kept it a secret. Carter was heartbroken.

Then Brandon decided to be an idiot and stayed distant from her. This lead to Nicola suspecting that he was cheating and she was heartbroken herself. That night, she came to Carter and explained to him how she should've chosen him. Her and Carter slept that night, which meant she would be cheating on Brandon as they never broke up. Brandon revealed to her that they were only betting on her, and she's left broken as she moves away to another place. Carter moves back to Washington, to me, at the age of 16.

_It all made sense now... _

Carter and Brandon hate each other because Brandon told Nicola that they were doing a bet, making Carter hate him, and Brandon hates him because Nicola cheated on him with Carter, and Carter let her.

Because both Carter and Brandon were heartbroken and guilty about it, they both turned into players.

Holy sh*t.

I wasn't sure how to feel right now. A massive part of me was hurt that they've had such a big past, and they've never told me.

They were planning to keep this a secret, until Carter came here last night. If he didn't come last night...

They would never have told me.

I felt... hurt. I felt sorry for Nicola, but also angry at her for cheating on Brandon. Brandon isn't innocent either as he decided to be distant. Carter let her cheat with him.

Oh god, this was a mess. A big, f*cking mess.

"Guys, stop. Not here, not now." Sky groaned, trying to push Carter and Brandon apart from each other.

I stared at Brandon, now realising there was more to him than I know. It brought me to think again... why did he call me a heartbreaker the other day?

There was more secrets to him than I know... and I felt clueless.

There's more to our past, he can't just call me a heartbreaker for nothing. I must've done something for him to call me that... and I intend to found out why.

I have to confront him on why he rejected me in the worst way possible sooner or later.

"S-Stop." I whimpered, standing up and wiping the flood of tears that have escaped my eyes.

_Whoa, I didn't even realise I'd been crying. _

At the sound of my broken voice, Carter and Brandon stopped what they were doing and looked at me, their angry expression slowly morphing into regret and shame.

"I... I hate both of you." I stammered out weakly, managing a not so intimidating glare at both boys, before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind me.

I couldn't handle that anymore.

"Stellie!" I heard Carter exclaim from behind me, and before I could do anything, someone suddenly grabbed my wrist, not roughly but firmly.

I glared at Carter through my blurry vision of tears and fought against him, "Let me go."

His expression filled with surprise and hurt at my venom-laced voice, but I didn't care at that moment.

Brandon suddenly appeared behind him, staring at me with the same expression as Carter. _Oh god, why can't they just leave me alone?!_

"I can't believe you both did all that, and never told me." I growled out, shaking my head in disbelief, "You're both monsters! I know Nicola is not all that innocent in all this, but you both tricked her and played with her heart, by starting that stupid bet in the first place!"

They remained silent, pained expressions on their faces.

"I... I just need space. I need time alone. Let me go." I grumbled out.

My brother appeared from behind them, with a worried looking Bloom.

"Just let her go. She'll be okay, she just needs space for now." Sky explained, softly.

I gave him a brief grateful expression, and Carter reluctantly let me go.

"Sunshine!" I heard Brandon shout from behind me, but I didn't turn around.

I slammed the front door, and ran out.

* * *

**A/N: Totally unexpected, huh? **

**The reason why I haven't updated in forever was because I originally planned Brandon to save Stella that night, and I actually already wrote a whole chapter in Brandon's POV about it. But then I wanted to clear things up and spark more drama by making Carter come in! :) **

**Also, the Brandon POV chapter wasn't really good at all, and I've decided it was too early for it. It shall come when it will. All of you were expecting Brandon to save her anyway, so I wanted to make something totally UNEXPECTED. Lol. **

**I know I always break my promises, so I'll just say the next update will come soon. I think I have a rough idea of it so I'll try very hard to update early. Thanks, review please :)**


	18. Chapter 17: Two frustrating players

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 17: Two frustrating players**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT. **

**I've read some of the reviews and I've noticed that majority of you are confused and asking me how Stella had that flashback in chapter 12: I promise, Sunshine. Some of you were saying along the lines of: "If they were 10 in that flashback, how does that work? Stella met Brandon when they were both 11, right?" **

**JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP: **

**\- Stella met and had a crush on Brandon when they were 9, NOT 11.**

**\- Stella moved away from Brandon and went to Washington to Carter at the age of 11. **

**\- Carter moved to California when he was 15, and stayed there for a year. That's when the big story of him and Brandon went on. Carter then moved back to Washington at the age of 16. **

**Stella, Brandon and Carter are all currently 17 years old! Is that clear now? Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I stopped in front of an unfamiliar door, contemplating in my head if I should go and see him right now. Shaking my head, I let out a sigh of frustration. _No, of course he won't answer. He hates me, especially after what I had done last night._

After running out from my own house 15 minutes ago, I decided to pay a visit to someone I knew I had to apologise to. I knew where his house was since he told me once whilst we were in class, and luckily it took only 10 minutes to get there. I just hope he forgives me.

So here I am now, standing in front of Noah's door.

"Oh, fudge it." I muttered, raising my hand up and knocking on the door. I looked down nervously and fumbled with the ends of my shirt.

"Stella?" Noah opens the door, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion at why I was standing in front of him right now.

I chuckled nervously, grimacing when I saw his swollen nose. _Seth punched him last night too, and that was also my fault. _But he still manages to look handsome as hell.

"I... I came to apologise." I whispered gently, afraid of what he might think. "Oh god. Seth punched you bad... you're hurt."

He shook his head, a smile gracing his lips, "It's honestly fine, Stella. I'm glad you're alright though; I've been sitting around awake all night in guilt because I knew I was supposed to be looking after you tonight. God damn it. I failed. I'm so-"

"It's okay." I cut off, grinning a little, "At least I'm back in one piece. My best friend saved me."

He nods, "Brandon texted me earlier that someone had saved you. You have no idea how relieved I felt. Do you want to come in for coffee, or...?"

"Sure." I beamed, walking in when he opened the door. I glanced around, noting the warm, elegant furniture and walls. He lives in a very nice and comforting home, I'll admit. "I'll have tea, please. If you don't mind, I'm not too keen on coffee."

Noah nodded, gesturing to the couch and I gladly sat on it. "Sure thing. What do you want in it? There's also green tea, if you'd like."

"Yes!" I exclaim, a little too eagerly. I blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, green tea is my most favourite. I guess you could say I have a little obsession of it?"

"I always striked you as the girl who loves green tea. I don't know why." he chuckles, standing by the door, "Alright then, I'll make it now. Make yourself comfortable."

Nodding, I let out a sigh as he disappeared from my vision. My phone suddenly buzzed, and I jumped a little in surprise and took it out from my pocket.

**Brandon: **_**Sunshine, please answer. We're all worried about you now.. I am.**_

I groaned in irritation and looked at the next one.

**Carter: **_**I hope you're not too angry at me Stellie. I feel guilty as hell right now.**_

There was another text from my brother and Bloom, but I decided not to open it as I was fed up with all of them. God, why can't they just leave me alone for now? I get they're worried... but...

"Are you okay?" Noah asks, as he comes in with a tray of two mugs containing tea and the other coffee. I slowly exhaled, forcing out a smile for his sake and nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, I finally gathered the courage to talk again, "I'm sorry about last night."

Noah visibly looked surprised by this, and turned to me with raised brows, "What for?"

"I.. I rejected you, screamed at you... gosh, I feel like such a bitch right now. I promise I didn't mean any of it..."

Not getting angry like I expected him to, he lets out a soft sigh, "When you're drunk, the truth tends to come out more. I know you did mean it, but I also know that you didn't mean to say it in that way. Alcohol seems to bring out more aggression, so I don't really blame you."

I stared at him in surprise, "You're not angry?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, taking a sip from his coffee. "You were intoxicated, Stella. I know you didn't mean it really. And before you start feeling guilty, don't worry. You don't have to like me back. I guess I just had a crush on you because of your amazing personality and you're beautiful. The guy you'll end up with in the future is so lucky, man."

A smile formed on my lips. He was so kind, why the hell _don't_ I like him?

_Maybe because you like someone else. _My mind says, but I shook it off.

"You're a great guy, so kind and... perfect. You shouldn't like me, I'm not as good as you think. I think you deserve a better girl some day... I just know it. Thank you, though.." I trail off, smiling at him.

So we talked for about an hour, maybe more, but I had a nice time. Noah really is a nice, genuine guy. And I repeatedly question myself on why I don't like him... he's _amazing_.

_But I just don't feel that way about him, you know? _

So the best solution we decided to stick to was to stay as friends. _Just friends_.

* * *

I breathed out an exhausted sigh, finally looking up at the front door of my own house. The sky was dark, a midnight navy colour and the stars sparkled, creating this gorgeous scenery of the night.

After I stayed at Noah's house and talked with him for approximately two hours, I went to the park and simply walked around all day, in thought. At some point I did bump into Flora and Musa in a cafe, and they looked concerned of my current state, so they asked. I told them everything. It was nice to tell someone, you know.

So after I babbled on about how Brandon harshly rejected me and how I moved away after. They deserved to know, considering Bloom already knows and they're my best friends. I also told them the story about Carter and Brandon, and they gave me the best advice.

_Just take a break from the two, frustrating players. _

It was probably the best advice anyone has given, so I was glad Musa and Flora told me that. I needed my own space from all of this infuriating drama.

I'd agreed to try my best to ignore both Carter and Brandon; and I guess it won't be too hard since Carter's leaving back to Washington tomorrow, anyway. I needed a break from the boys because it was all too much to take in.

"Hey mom." I attempted a smile as I strolled in the house, closing the door behind me and going to the living room where my mom sat on the sofa, sipping on tea.

She immediately looked up, her expression turning frantic with worry, "Honey! Oh gosh, you have no idea how much you have worried me! I was going to call the police to search for you, but then Bloom told me against it, since she said she got a text from Flora saying you were with them."

I breathed out a sigh in exhaustion, "Mom. I'm fine, thanks. I just need space at the moment, and I'm really tired." I glanced at the clock to see that it was 10 at night.

"Alright then, honey. Just don't go out all day without my permission. Everyone was worried, Brandon, Carter..." she trails off, and I gritted my teeth at the thought of them. "Sky's already asleep and Brandon and your friend has went home. I suggest you should sleep since you're tired, sweetie."

I nodded, walking towards the staircase but stopping for a moment, "Where's Carter, mom?"

She gestures towards upstairs, "In the guest room."

"Okay, night mom." I murmured before I walked up the stairs, towards my room.

Just as I was about to open the door, my eyes landed on the guest room door and I bit my lip in thought.

_I know I'm angry at Carter at the moment but he's... leaving, tomorrow. I won't be able to see him for a long time after. I should probably say goodnight. _

"Damn my emotions." I cursed quietly, hating the fact that I still missed Carter and would definitely cry when he leaves back. I pushed on his door, instantly welcomed with the sight of the darkness and the window opened, allowing chilly wind to drift in.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, wondering where he was. "Carter!"

A silent second passed, and another, and it made me wonder if he was somewhere else. But that thought soon vanished when I heard a voice, "Out here."

My eyes snapped up to the opened window, and I slowly crept towards it and poked my head out. I peered down to the ground, but he was still nowhere in sight.

"I'm here, idiot." He chuckles quietly, causing me to jump up in shock and bump my head hard against the window sill. I cursed and winced under my breath, rubbing the spot where my head hurts and I looked up at the roof to see Carter sitting there, staring at me in amusement.

I scowled at him. "Why the hell are you up there? And I'm not an idiot."

He rolls his eyes at me, but in the dark, it wasn't very noticeable. I could just about make out the outline of his muscular body and his dark hair which was tousled messily. But his shining grey eyes seemed to stand out amazingly in the dark. "I needed to think."

Taking in a sharp breath, I leaned out onto the window sill and pushed myself up, now having my feet resting on the edge of the window sill and my body halfway on the roof, "Help me up, will you?" I huffed out.

"You want to go up here?" he questioned with surprise, but offered a hand anyway. I then carefully propped my elbows up on the roof and then grabbed his hand, as he helped me up.

I let out a small shriek of terror, my feet nearly slipping off the roof, but then Carter's muscular arms enveloped themselves around me and hoisted me up on his body, and we fell back on the roof with me embraced in his arms.

My breathing was coming out in short pants and my eyes wide with panic. I couldn't even imagine what would have happened if I fell off the roof.

"Are you okay?" Carter breathed, his arms still around me as he stared at me.

Finally realising what was happening; I released myself from his arms and gently sat up, bending my legs up and wrapping my skinny arms around them, just below my knees. I felt Carter sit up next to me, and we fell into an awkward silence.

"I'm still pissed at you." I admitted coldly, shivering slightly as the wind brushed past my skin, "But since I still miss you and know that you're leaving tomorrow, I'd thought I'd say goodnight."

He was quiet for a moment, and all I could hear was the whooshes of the wind as I avoided his curious gaze, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't apologise to me, try doing it to that girl's heart you and that asshole broke." I muttered harshly, "But then again, if I was that girl, I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive you both."

Carter was still silent so I continued, "I know it's not all your fault, considering you and Brandon made the bet. And I know that Nicola wasn't all that innocent either since she did purposely cheat on Brandon with you... and you let her. But that isn't the point, you both started that stupid bet anyway and wanted to break her heart. Why did you do it, Cart?"

I heard him sigh softly, "I liked to call her Cola, as in, Coca-Cola, get it? Coke is my favourite drink, and she was my favourite person... I loved her so much, Stellie. When me and Brandon made that bet, I wasn't thinking about the consequences. We just wanted to win the whole school's respect, without even considering the girl's emotions. I'm stupid, so stupid. I regret it so much.."

His voice was filled with so much pain and regret, that I felt a tad bit guilty for ignoring him all day.

"If I had the option to go back in time to fix it, I would." He whispered in draught, running a hand through his dishevelled hair in frustration. "I'm a f*cking prick."

I bit my lip, hesitantly peering at him from the corner of my eyes, "I..."

"Brandon called her Nicky." He continued, breathing harshly, "I knew he loved her too. And I knew Cola was happy with him when they were together. But that jackass just had to grow distant, didn't he? She thought he was cheating, and then came to me.. and she also said whilst she was in the relationship with him she also liked me too... she was conflicted. Broken, hurt. I just... _Argh_!"

Carter looked like he was on the verge of hurting himself, and I didn't want our last night together to be full of hate, sadness and regret. I know I was angry with him, but I knew it's in the past now. I didn't want him to beat himself over it for the rest of his life.

"It's in the past now." I murmured softly, gently leaning in closer to him. "Don't beat yourself over it. I'm sure she's somewhere out there, happy with someone else-"

"Two assholes she fell in love with played with her emotions and made a bet on her. If I was her, I wouldn't trust anyone else in my life... I've broken her." he says bitterly. _True..._

I let out a soft sigh, placing my hand over his comfortingly, "The sky is beautiful tonight."

His harsh breathing gradually became slower and more relaxed, and I took this as a sign that he was calming down.

I was suddenly brought back to a part of my memory when I was with Carter and I was about to leave to California...

**~Short Flashback**

"_Promise me you'll see me again?" Carter said softly, pressing a gentle warm kiss on my neck, causing me to shiver in surprise. His eyes were staring directly into mine- Sorrow, anger and love in them. I couldn't utter out a single word when his lips pressed softly against mine, just for a few seconds, leaving me speechless. But to my complete disappointment, he quickly pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. _

"_Promise." _

**~End of flashback (A/N: That part above could be found in chapter 1.)**

Oh my god. Realisation dawned on me.

Carter actually kissed me briefly on the lips at that time... how could I forget?

I blushed as I said this, "Carter, you know when I was about to leave to California?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, his chin resting on his folded arms that were on top of his bent up legs.

"I... uhh, that.. kiss... w-why did you kiss me on the lips at that time?" I stammered quietly, feeling my face heat up._ Oh god, I've just made everything awkward between us. _

He was silent for what felt like several minutes, until he replied. "Oh, um.. about that. I was just really distraught and well... It just happened in the spur of the moment, I guess?"

Even without thinking it over, I knew he was lying. You could see straight through what Carter's actually saying and thinking sometimes. But I decided to just forget about it.

So we just sat like that, next to each other, in silence, pondering about everything that has happened so far. Today's been crazy for me, and I'm not sure how much more I could handle. Usually I'm the queen of drama, but today I was fed up with it. After spending this night talking to Carter, I want to make sure to take a break from him and Brandon for a while.

"You should stay away from me." Carter suddenly whispers, hurt evident in his voice. "I'm afraid that if I get too close to another girl again... I could hurt them unintentionally. _I don't want that_."

I frowned. "You wouldn't hurt me. And anyways, it's different. It's impossible for you to hurt me in any way since _you're not in love with me_."

He became dead silent after that.

"Carter?" I murmured softly, thinking that he was still upset and guilty. I sighed gently, hoisting myself up a little and then leaning closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his torso from the side.

I felt his breathing increase in speed as he hesitantly wrapped his arms back around me.

In that moment, I just wanted to forget about everything.

* * *

"Have you two fucked yet?" Musa asked bluntly, staring at Flora and Helia with curiosity.

I choked on my drink, everyone's eyes widened in shock at Musa's bluntness, and Flora and Helia... well, their faces were flaming so red to the point they looked like astonished tomatoes.

"Why would you ask THAT?!" Bloom exclaimed, eyes wide as she stares at Musa in surprise.

"What?" Musa scoffed incredulously, shrugging nonchalantly, "I was just asking. I mean, how long have they been together now? I'm just curious, jeez."

Everyone on the lunch table was silent as she continued, "So... have you?"

"I... I.." Flora stammered softly, her face still heated up red adorably. Poor Flora, she's not used to this. She's always the innocent, kind one in the group.

She then looked up at her boyfriend who seemed to calm down.

"No." Helia muttered, silently as he narrowed his eyes on Musa, "I'm your cousin, why would you ask that?"

Not too long ago, I found out that Musa and Helia were cousins. It didn't come much as a surprise, really. I knew there must be something related about them because of their distinct similarities in appearance.

"Why the fuck not?" Musa asked. I bit my lip to hold in a chuckle. _This girl is amazing_.

Her cerulean blue eyes then shifted to Bloom, "I heard you and Sky hooked up. Are you together now?"

Bloom instantly blushed, and just as she was about to reply, the doors of the cafeteria burst open and in came in the most popular guys in school.

AKA- Brandon, Sky, Riven, Timmy and Nabu.

My eyes snapped up to look at them, and I swear I heard the distinct sounds of sighs dreamily, from most of the girls in our school.

Instead of acknowledging the girls though, Brandon's eyes snapped to mine and a small smile formed on his lips.

I smiled back.

It's been a whole month ever since Brandon and Carter told me about their story. In that long amount of time, Carter left back to Washington and we haven't face-timed like we usually do ever again. I often saw Brandon around school though, and he occasionally threw me looks of apology and sometimes smiles- but we never talked.

I think the break I took from them was good because I was slowly considering of forgiving them soon.

Helia usually hung out with Brandon and his friends, but ever since he's dated Flora he's been hanging with the girls, Luke and I. For once, everything was actually quite okay.

We were all currently in the Cafeteria at school, and it was lunch time.

"Why would be we together just because we were drunk one night and hooked up?" Bloom questioned, although her eyes were trained on my brother.

This time though, I decided to join the conversation, "Yeah, Bloom! I ship you and my brother. Weird, I know. But I know you're amazing for him."

She blushes at that, and looks down, "I don't know... I mean, there's this girl that's always near him, clinging onto him as if she owns him..."

I furrowed my eyebrows at that, and it suddenly clicked in me, "Oh, you mean Diaspro?"

Diaspro is a blonde girl in our school, and to put it bluntly, she's a slut. I'm always one not to judge people so quickly, but trust me, she is one. She's nearly slept with the entire boy population in the school.

And if you're wondering why I know her, she's Sky's ex-girlfriend.

But ever since they broke up, she's been incredibly clingy to him. When they were dating, I absolutely hated her because she's horrible to me. To everyone. But when she's around my brother, she has this sweet facade on.

_It's pretty sick. _

"Bitchaspro." Musa snarled, a disgusted look on her face, "Man, I hate that whore. If she ever bothers you Bloom, tell me so that I could kick her fake ass."

Bloom looked up at her and gave her a grateful smile, "Thanks, Musa. But I'm not even sure if Sky likes me, yet alone if I like him..."

I scoffed at that, "Everyone can see it, Bloomie. If you want, Musa and I could go all match-maker for you? Diaspro is nothing compared to you."

Bloom lets out a sigh and shakes her head, "Thank you... but, I think I'll try to work things out on my own. I don't even know if I like him yet, and I haven't told my mom about how I lost my virginity to a boy from my school when I was drun-"

"Holy shit." Musa chokes on her coca-cola, staring at Bloom with wide eyes, "You lost your virginity to him? F*ck, you have to be with him now!"

We all chuckled at that.

"Man, all of you have these lovey-dovey relationships and then there's me..." Musa scowls, shaking her head in disappointment, "I'm still a single pringle, but then again I don't think I trust boys yet. They're still all jerks."

Luke frowned at that, "I'm single too; you're not the only one."

"Oh please," Musa scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Everyone knows you and Gabby are going to be together soon, ever since you slept together at that party."

I remembered Gabby; she's the girl Luke brought with him to Candice's party. For the past month, Luke and her have seem to become closer and everyone in schools predicts they'll be together soon.

"How am I not single?" Bloom butted in, raising an eyebrow.

"You still hooked up with Sky." Musa pointed out, "And we all know you both are also gonna end up together."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I'm single. So Musa, you and me are the single Pringles here."

Musa sighs in exasperation, "Must I repeat? You're going to end up together with Brandon anyway."

My heart skipped a beat at that.

_Brandon, and me? Together? _

I chuckled, "Haha, yeah _**No**_."

"Why not, sunshine?" a husky voice suddenly said, causing all of us to look up to see Brandon's group in front of us. Brandon was smirking mischievously at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

Musa ignored him as she lets out a groaned and flung her hands in the air in frustration, "The point is, whether you're all together with someone or not, you still had a bit of ACTION and I did NOT!"

"But how about when you and Riven were making out at the night of the party?" Flora accidentally blurted out.

Everyone froze in shock, whilst Musa was giving Flora a glare. Everyone's eyes then shifted to Riven, who stood next to Brandon with a scowl on his face. But I could see both Musa and Riven's cheeks were heating up in a light shade of red.

"You made out with Musa?" Sky asks in surprise, but then threw his hands in the air and cheered, "F*CK YES, I WON!"

Bloom furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait- _what_? What did you win?"

"Hand over the 50 dollars, Brandy-boy." Sky smirks, laying his hand out as Brandon scowls and reluctantly hands over some money to Sky.

_Okay, what? _

"What the f*ck are you doing?" Musa growls menacingly at them.

I could see Brandon and Sky shivering slightly in fear at how angry Musa sounded, and I held in a chuckle at that. Musa definitely is one intimidating one when it comes to the boys, or everyone, to be exact.

"Brandon and I, um..." Sky trails off, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "We betted on when Riven and Musa will grow some balls and just make a move at each other already. I said one month and Brandon said two.. so I won."

I swear I saw Musa's face turning red in rage.

"WHAT THE F*CK?!" Riven yells at them, looking extremely... pissed.

Nabu had to place a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Forget the bet- you guys made out?!" Luke exclaimed in shock.

"We were drunk." Musa groans, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"No we weren't." Riven intervenes, then widened his eyes in realisation, "I mean, we were... kind of. We didn't have that many drinks but..."

Musa glares at him, "Shut up."

The group then fell in an awkward silence, when all of a sudden, the bell rang.

All of us stood up, then parted ways since we all had different classes.

* * *

I dug through my bag, finding out that I had Geography next. _Great_.

Sighing, I stood by the door of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to arrive. The swarm of students were incredibly loud as they all ran to get to the next classroom. Brandon suddenly appeared from that loud swarm.

"Hey." He grins, gesturing to the Geography class, "Are you in here next?"

"Yup." I said, nodding. "You are too?"

He shrugs, "I've always been in this class, but I often sat right at the back so you wouldn't have noticed me there. Can I sit next to you this lesson?"

"Okay." I mumbled hesitantly, peering at him through my long lashes. He looked so handsome today with his normally sexily messy hair and his backpack draped around his shoulder. He totally fit in the bad boy, player look.

"Y-you don't mind, right?" he questions carefully, staring at me intently. "If you want me to give you space and stay away from you, I will-"

"It's okay, Brandon." I attempted a smile, "I've gotten over it. I think we can be friends again now."

He raised an eyebrow, amusement flashing through his eyes, "Oh, so we're friends now?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Yeah..." I trail off, suspiciously, "Why?"

A smile forms on his lips as he chewed on his lips in thought and looked away, "Nothing."

I was still confused, but I remained quiet.

"Brandon!" a voice suddenly exclaimed, and my eyes snapped up to an unfamiliar girl who was running towards Brandon.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, into a hug.

I wanted to narrow my eyes at her, wondering why the hell is she going about hugging Brandon, but I kept my mouth shut. Whoever this girl is must've been someone to Brandon as he hastily wrapped his muscular arms around her too.

They were getting too close. And I hated it.

"Hey." Brandon grins, his eyes sparkling as he stared down at her, "You're finally here!"

The girl, who stood in front of him, beamed. There was no doubt about it, she is gorgeous with her large turquoise eyes, fair skin, and short purple-pink hair that reached her shoulders.

I suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

What if Brandon and her were together?

I wouldn't have pegged her to be his type since she looked just a tad bit nerdy, but she was still beautiful, so a player like Brandon wouldn't reject a girl like her.

_Wait a second- why am I thinking this? _

Oh shit. I'm _jealous_.

"Yup! I tried coming here earlier but the principal was showing me the things about this school and I got lost so it pretty much took approximately 4 hours. But my first day in this school isn't so bad." She shrugs.

_She's moving to this school?!_

"So," she trails off, "Where's Timmy?"

_Wait, she knows Timmy?_

Brandon smirks at her, "Oh, you're boyfriend? He's actually in Design &amp; Technology right now, you're thing." He winked at her.

Timmy, her boyfriend? _I'm so lost here..._

"Ahh, technology. My favourite. Here's my timetable." She gave him the timetable, and Brandon took it and scanned through it.

All of a sudden, she turns around, as if noticing my presence, and offers me a kind smile.

"Hi, my name's Tecna."

* * *

**A/N: Not the best chapter.. :/ Next update will be soon. **

**I know most of you probably skipped the author's note at the beginning, and don't worry, I often do too, lol. So I'm going to repeat a part of it: **

**\- Stella met and had a crush on Brandon when they were 9, NOT 11.**

**\- Stella moved away from Brandon and went to Washington to Carter at the age of 11, and now she's back in California and she's currently 17. **

**And for those of you requesting for me to explain all the confusing bits, like why Brandon called Stella a heartbreaker, those shall be revealed very later on in this story, since much more things will happen ;). THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND THE REVIEWS. I read every single one of them, love you all. :)**


	19. Chapter 18: Intoxicating

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 18: Intoxicating**

* * *

**A/N: I know most you are annoyed at how oblivious Stella is at the moment, but I promise you it isn't her fault. Brandon is the one you all assume knows everything, but actually, he **_**doesn't**_**. **

**They both miss a part on their past and immediately think the other broke the other's heart because something or I guess... **_**someone**_** was INVOLVED in their past. Too much info? ;)**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

All of a sudden, she turns around, as if noticing my presence, and offers me a kind smile.

"Hi, my name's Tecna."

I blinked. Once. Twice. I stared at her for a second, noting her friendly grin.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ For the past few minutes I've tried to dislike her because I've been jealous at how close she was with Brandon, and now here she is being friendly with me. _I really am a bitch... _

"Uh- hey." I stuttered a little, but smiled back at her. She hasn't done anything wrong, and she actually seems kind. _I think we'd get along well_. "I'm Stella, Brandon's friend."

I could see Brandon from the corner of my eyes looking up from the timetable in his hands to peer up at us. He then turned towards me, slung his muscular arm around my shoulders, and gave me a fake look of sadness, "Sunshine! How could you?! I thought we were together! And here you are friend-zoning me!"

An expression of horror crossed my face as I shoved his arm away from me, "Brandon!"

"NOO!" Brandon squealed like a child, "You're pushing me away?! Why do you hate me so much?"

My hands clenched tight to my sides as I glared at him, mustering up all the patience I had so that I could avoid slapping him on his stupidly perfect face, "Shut up!"

Tecna had an amused look on her face as she shakes her head and laughed, "Guys, this is priceless."

I growled profanities under my breath as Brandon lets out a series of chuckles. I turned to Tecna and forced a smile, "He is definitely _NOT_ my boyfriend."

Brandon was full-on laughing behind me, seemingly finding my annoyance amusing. _Right_. He was only doing that stuff to annoy the hell at me, and it worked. No surprise there.

"I know, I know." she giggles, shaking her head at Brandon, "He's an idiot. Likes to irritate everyone."

I smiled at her, finding my mood brighten up a little at the fact that she agrees he's annoying as hell, "So, how do you know this douche bag? You seem _very_ close..." I didn't mean to make the 'very' sound bitter, but it unintentionally came out that way.

She raised an eyebrow at that, letting out a soft laugh, "Oh, no. God no! Brandon's just my friend- do you know Timmy? Well he's my boyfriend and Brandon here is my best friend so that's why I know him."

I blinked. Once. Twice. _Again_.

"You're so jealous, Princess." Brandon chuckled, winking flirtatiously at me, "I wonder... do you _like_ me?"

My face heated up and I was sure my face was flaming red, "Pfft. Like you? No way..." Okay, I think that might have been a lie...

Brandon rolled his eyes at that, and then focused on Tecna again, "Timmy's with you for your lesson next. Do you want me to take you there?"

Tecna briefly glanced at me for a moment, her eyes showing that she was contemplating her thoughts before she shook her head, "No thanks. I should be able to get there myself. Bye Brandon, Stella."

"Bye, Tecna. I hope we can be friends. I bet you'd so get along with Musa." I smiled at her.

She nodded, starting to walk away, "I'd love that! See you later!"

I watched as she skipped away, a group of boys staring at her as she went past them.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school later- maybe go out to eat, or something..." Brandon trailed off nervously, scratching the back of his neck as I stared wide-eyed at him, caught off guard. He continues, "As friends, of course. Just out to eat... I mean, if you don't want to-"

"Yes." I immediately said, without hesitation. After realising what I had blurted out, and how I said it so cheerily, I felt like slamming my head against the wall. _Repeatedly_.

Brandon didn't seem to mind my perkiness though, so I continued as more brilliant thoughts popped up into my mind, "Omg! There was this new restaurant thing that opened a few days ago called Sprinkles! It sells ice-cream, cake, every great dessert! Can we go the-"

"Of course." Brandon chuckled at my eagerness, but an amused smile was firmly formed on his lips. "I'll pick you up at 5, yes?"

I nodded, "Just a friendly hang out. So we're going to Sprinkles-"

"You're going to Sprinkles?!" an exclaim cut me off, making Brandon and I jump, startled. Sky was in front of us, grinning with Bloom beside him, "I've always wanted to go there. You too, right Bloom?"

Bloom beamed, nodding her head in excitement, "Hell yeah! We should go- all four of us! Is that alright, Brandon? Stell?"

A look of clear frustration crossed Brandon's face, as he grumpily muttered profanities under his breath. Luckily Bloom and Sky didn't seem to notice.

"Of course we have to go! I'm not exactly letting my baby sister here randomly go out late at night with a guy- especially Brandon. Bro, I know you're my best pal and everything, but you're still a player. And as the role of a bigger brother, I have to be cautious around the people my Baby sister is hanging out with." Sky explained.

I groaned in irritation, this time _I_ was the one cursing profanities, "Sky, no! Seriously just- _Don't_."

_I'm not dealing with an over-protective brother right now. _

"What?" Sky questioned innocently, shrugging, "Anyways, we're going. We could also take a walk around the park first. It's final."

I bit my lip, feeling a little guilty since Brandon had originally planned just the two of us to go, but now my brother and best friend just _had_ to barge in here and come with us. "Sky, please don't-"

"Fine, whatever." Brandon grumbled mustering up all the patience he had and forced an up-tight smile on his face when he looked at Sky and Bloom.

Though, when his gaze lowered down to mine, he gave me a real smile. One that I knew I had grown to fallen for.

Just then, the door to my Geography class finally opened, and I cradled my stuff close to me as I walked in, a crowd of noisy students hot on my heels. Sky and Bloom had walked away to their class which was next door.

After I took a seat, Brandon plopped into the one next to mine, just as I expected

"Sunshine." I heard Brandon say next to me, as we were doing a short test, "What's the answer to Question 4?"

Sighing, I mumbled, "It's '_figure it out yourself'_."

A long moment passed of him being silent, before he spoke up again, "I'm not dumb, you know."

"Then why are you asking me what the answer is?" I asked, grinning slyly as I finally let my gaze travel up to him. He was scowling, clearly annoyed at what I was doing and I refrained a giggle at that.

Suddenly, the scowl faded away and was replaced by a smirk. He then spoke again, but a tad bit louder, "I think you look _hot_, princessa."

That immediately caught the attention of students nearby, who were staring at us with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. _Oh god_.

_What the hell is he doing?! _

"You know what? Damn these tests to hell! Let's make out." Brandon smirked, leaning closer to me as I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously. By now, I was sure the whole class was staring at us.

"Brandon," I hissed quietly, avoiding everyone's gaze, "What the fu-"

He then proceeded to tease me, embarrassing me even by flirting with me and using cheesy pick-up lines. How has the teacher not notice this yet? _This is so embarrassing, oh my god_.

"Rodriguez, stop flirting with Stella and get on with your work." The teacher demanded, glaring at the jerk as he smirked up at her.

I was sure my face was bright red now, judging by how flaming hot it felt.

Brandon shrugged, "Well, I'm sorry if I can't resist this hot piece of-"

"If you don't stop and concentrate on your work right now, I will give you a detention!" the teacher exclaimed, her face red with anger.

I was so tempted to laugh out loud right now, but since I'm in this current situation right now, I decided not to.

* * *

"Why the hell did you guys bring that dog with you?" I questioned incredulously, my eyes wandering on the huge German shepherd dog who was breathing heavily, his large tongue out, causing me to wrinkle my nose.

Sky shrugged, tugging on the dog's lead, "Nabu had to go to his cousin's tonight, and had no one to look after Oscar, this dog. So I offered to look after him for a few hours, and have to take him for walks."

Oscar is the huge German Shepherd Sky was currently walking, and he belonged to Nabu. But this dog was seriously so hyper- it keeps jumping around and running everywhere.

"He's adorable!" Bloom squealed, attempting to grab the lead from Sky, who huffed and turned away from her immaturely. Are they like, together or something?

"Good luck getting that dog inside Sprinkles." Brandon muttered, his voice sounding annoyed.

I glanced at him, noting the casual clothes and jeans he was wearing and the usual messy brown hair style he has; but he still managed to look like some sort of sex god. I, however, was wearing skinny jeans and a light shirt, a leather jacket over the whole outfit. It was a bit chilly outside, considering it's nearly night time.

"Tame that bloody dog! He knocked me and my bag over!" a middle aged woman snapped angrily, and I looked at her, to realise that the hyper dog Oscar had knocked her down. _Poor lady_. Sky's terrible at controlling the dog.

Sky chuckled nervously, as Brandon and I glared at him and Bloom smiled sheepishly.

"Wait- Oscar! AHHHH!" Sky suddenly screamed, as Oscar began striding away, dragging Sky who was holding the lead, with him.

"Ah crap!" Bloom shrieked in panic, rolling the end of her trousers up and running after him, "Hold on Sky! I'm coming!"

Brandon and I stared at her, clueless, as she ran after a Sky who was being dragged by a gigantic hyper dog. _Great_.

"Geez, what the hell is Nabu feeding that dog? Heroin?" Brandon said, causing me to stifle out a chuckle.

"My brother just got dragged away by a enormous dog." I started, repeating that in my head several times as I pictured Bloom also sprinting after him as she screamed in panic.

I burst out laughing.

Not a moment later, Brandon does too.

"Oh my god- HAHAHAH!" I laughed, extremely loud that the people walking past us was giving us weird looks.

"The funniest sh*t ever." Brandon snorted, letting out more laughs, "Honestly... _I CAN'T... BREATHE._..."

Just picturing the whole scenario in my head had me already dying from too much laughter. Oh my god. I literally can't breathe right now, and I think I had tears in my eyes.

"Sh-should we.. go after... them?" Brandon chuckles between laughs, trying to regain his composure.

I shook my head, a smile on my lips, "That dog is probably going to drag them all the way into another state. Oh well, just ditch them. So _Sprinkles_, then?"

"Sure thing." Brandon breathed, a smile on his face as he stared intently on me.

Once we arrived at _Sprinkles_, I was already admiring the delicate features of the brand new restaurant, with the colour code of black and a bright magenta. The place was just so... _shiny_.

"This is amazing." I stated, sliding into a seat inside a booth.

Brandon sat across me, his eyes already raking over the menu, which gave a huge selection of delicious desserts. The place itself was peaceful, sure there was many people talking, but the music in the background was strangely soothing.

"The fact that the two dickheads are gone now makes it relaxing." Brandon sighed, referring to Bloom and Sky.

I nodded in agreement, "I agree whole-heartedly. I honestly prefer to go here just the two of us, like we planned before my brother and Bloom came in."

"Really?" Brandon asked, looking a little surprise and taken aback. I smiled, nodding my head at him and scanning the menu.

After a lot of contemplating, I decided to go for the Strawberry sundae and Brandon went for chocolate, which didn't surprise me at all since I knew he had this obsession with chocolate. I knew this since he told me, once when we were kids.

"So, how's Milo?" I questioned, smiling a little at the thought of his adorable younger brother, "I miss him."

Brandon shrugs, "He's doing okay, and he's very excited at the moment because his Birthday is in 13 days."

My eyes widened, not expecting that, "You never told me that! You idiot, you didn't give me enough time to think about what I should get him! Oh, and he's turning 4... right?"

"Relax, 13 days is enough time to buy him a present, but you don't really have to. You know, he's obsessed with lego, toy cars..." he trailed off, a warm smile as he thought of his baby brother, "And yes, that little _chico_ is turning four."

I nodded, biting my lip in thought.

Brandon stared at me, eyes full of curiosity, "Princess, you still haven't fully forgiven me about what I did to Nicola, have you?"

I looked up at him, brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean? I do... I've gotten over it, like I said. And to your defence, it was kind of mostly Carter's fault since he let Nicola sleep with him when he _knew_ you were still with her."

He let out an aggravated sigh, leaning against his seat and raking his hands through his soft locks, "It was both of our fault, we started the stupid bet in the first place. It doesn't matter... but I could still see the hesitation in your eyes when you look at me. I... I _don't_ like it."

"Don't bring it up again." I demanded softly, seeing the pain in his eyes which I've noticed every time he remembers Nicola.

_He really loved her... didn't he? _

"You know," Brandon murmured quietly, eyes concentrated on mine, "She _wasn't_ the first girl who broke my heart..."

My mouth dropped open, eyes wide as I stared at him in surprise.

She... she wasn't the first girl who broke his heart? _What is going on?_

_**Who broke his heart first?!**_

Opening my mouth to ask him further about it, I was suddenly interrupted when the waitress came with our sundaes.

"Enjoy your sundaes." She smiled warmly at us, but I was too frozen in shock to respond. Brandon muttered a quick 'thanks' to her before she walked away, and then avoided my eyes, immediately digging in his sundae.

_The bad boy isn't going to let go of this so easily..._

"Brandon." I whispered, staring at him intently, "Someone broke your heart before?"

His face remained expressionless as he continued avoiding my eyes, "Didn't I already answer that question?"

I bit my lip, looking down at my sundae and hesitantly taking a bite of it. It tasted like heaven in my mouth, "Will you tell me who it was?"

A moment of silence passed by, and I almost thought he wasn't going to answer.

"No."

I gaped at him, not expecting his answer.

Well, I'm an idiot if I actually thought he was going to tell me. Brandon barely tells me ANYTHING about his secrets. Sure, he opened up about his family to me, but that was f*cking it. Then the next time he calls me a heartbreaker without telling me why and it leaves me hanging by clueless and curious about the reason why. Now, he tells me that someone has broken his heart before and doesn't tell me who.

_**He always does this. **_

And you know what? I was freaking fed up with it.

I dropped my spoon dramatically, the clinking sound loud as it rang through the room and I hastily grabbed my stuff, standing up.

Brandon immediately drops his own spoon, looking up at me in confusion, "Where are you going?"

A frustrated groan escaped my lips when I felt an arm grab my wrist.

"Let me go." I demanded, my eyes glaring at his with so much intensity. His grip on my arm wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it was enough to keep my planted on the spot.

"No." he muttered boldly, his gaze capturing mine until I couldn't escape out of it.

I was annoyed, and angered that he always does this.

Sure, I guess it wasn't really my business. But now that he opened up to ME about his f*cking problems at home, I knew I must have been something to him. He couldn't just randomly pour out something as personal as that to a stranger.

He calls me a heartbreaker, and the next thing I knew he admits to having his heart broken by a girl before Nicola. He doesn't tell me why and leaves me hanging. I can't take this anymore.

I know I was being selfish, but at the same time, he was by leaving me to figure stuff on my own when he doesn't even give enough information. It isn't fair on me.

"Let me go, now." I growled out, attempting to release my wrist from his firm grip but failing to. _Goddammit._

He shook his head, an irritated expression on his face, "Sunshine, don't make a scene."

"I'm not!" I exclaimed, outraged, "If you're not going to tell me the reasons why you have all these problems in the past, then don't fucking tell me it in the first place!"

A few people at the tables snapped their eyes up at my outburst, but I didn't care. I hated being the nice, patient Stella. She is going to change, right now. She's had enough of everything.

Brandon remains calm, but I could see his patience was wearing out by the minute.

"I'm f*cking fed up of your shit, Brandon!" I shouted furiously, punching his chest, and that must've been the last straw as he dragged me outside with me struggling against him.

We were outside, where it was dark with the night sky filled with stars. The atmosphere around us was extremely quiet as there was nobody in sight.

Brandon continued dragging me towards a corner where he proceeded to push me aggressively against the wall with me huffing in anger and struggling to get out of his strong arms, which still held me in place against the wall.

I could feel the chilly wind brush against my skin, causing me to shiver slightly as I glared daggers at Brandon.

_**Who the f*ck does he think he is, dragging me out here?! **_

By the predatory look on his face and the way his eyes darkened to a shade of black, I knew at that moment I was in trouble. He was angry at me and I had driven his patience to a maximum.

Was... was he going to hit me? _No, he couldn't..._

_Stay confident, Stella. _

I continued glaring at him, the pissed off and outraged expression on my face having no trace of fading any sooner. I opened my mouth, ready to yell for his death.

"_What the actual f*ck do you think you're do_-"

Soft, warm lips crushed against mine, instantly muffling my words.

My eyes snapped wide, outraged and shocked by Brandon's actions, until I felt his lips pressing harder against mine, provoking a reaction out of me right away.

I kissed him back, with the same exact intensity and hunger.

Unlike the first time we kissed where it was passionate and gentle, this one felt nothing like it.

It was rough, aggressive and anger-filled.

As much as I wanted to hate it, I couldn't. I liked this kiss. It wasn't like the first one we shared, and if I had to choose which kiss I preferred, it would have to be this one. Deciding to take control, I slipped my tongue through my mouth and gently traced his bottom lip, causing him to get taken aback but also provoking a low moan from him.

A mixture of delicious flavours burst inside our lips... the chocolate and strawberry flavours of the sundaes increasing the growing pleasure we felt in the kiss. His hands which now rested on my waist, tightened with hunger as I let out a moan of ecstasy myself, feeling _**all**_ of his body pressed against mine so... _intimately_.

Holy shit. _This felt_ _amazing_.

My hands dug through his soft hair as the kiss grew more aggressive with hunger. His fingers lightly traced on my skin under my thin shirt, squeezing and touching in a way which made me felt like I was in heaven.

"_Princessa_," Brandon breathed roughly, his lips remained hovering over mine and just a few inches away. I was blown away by his hot breath that touched my lips which gave me a wonderful feeling.. but at the same time I was disappointed that it was over.

My breathing came out in pants due to the amount of breath he took away from me from that kiss. Crap, if you could even call it a kiss. More like a freaking make-out, it felt like we did that for hours.

And I wasn't even complaining.

"I'm sorry for kissing you without your permiss-"

"_Shut up_." I growled hoarsely, pressing my lips against his again for a short amount of time, but it still brought a variety of amazing feelings to my body.

_No, Stella, you're angry at him. He's playing with your feelings by leaving questions unanswered_, a voice in my head told me.

Well, that voice in my head can shut the f*ck up.

Brandon's forehead was resting against mine, his eyes staring directly into mine with wonder, "Dammit, _Sunshine_, you have no _idea_ what you're _doing_ to _me_."

I furrowed my brows, not sure what he fully meant, but when I felt the hardness on the lower part of his body, I gulped and gently released his hands which rested on my waist, and then lightly shoved him a few centimetres away from me, gaining me my personal space again.

He coughed awkwardly, running his hands through his brown hair as is fixed my shirt which had managed to ride up my body a little bit.

I still couldn't believe what just happened.

_Brandon and I kissed... again. Holy f*cking shit. _

It felt so damn good, as much as I hated to admit it. A part of me still had hatred for this jerk and was still angry about how he was playing with my head, by leaving my questions unanswered, but damn, after that kiss, I don't think I could stay mad at him right now. I'd have to ask him about those secrets of his another time, not right now, as I was currently mentally unstable due to that intoxicating make out.

I couldn't help but wonder though...

_Did that kiss mean anything to him? _

"We- uhm, we should head back to the restaurant..." Brandon spoke up quietly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Well, I guess that kiss has made everything awkward between us now. Again, really?

"Uh, y-yeah..." I trailed off, stammering as I still felt dazed, "W-we should."

I licked my lips, savouring the intoxicating taste of chocolate from his lips that now mixed with my strawberry, creating this perfect combination.

Yup, I definitely needed more of that sundae, alright.

* * *

**A/N: YAYY THEY KISSED AGAIN! That was a reward for you guys for helping me reach 600+ Reviews! Omg. **

**Damn, that kiss was so hot though. Do you guys want anymore scenes like this? **

**BRANDON POV COMING SOON. Flood me with your great reviews which always bring a smile on my face :) I'll update the next chap soon! **


	20. Chapter 19: Annoying brothers

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 19: Annoying brothers**

* * *

**A/N: I honestly didn't expect many people to like my very first #Brella story. **

**I was so used to writing MuRi...**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I crept along the side path, my eyebrows furrowed and eyes concentrated intently on the ground below me. I was shivering just a little due to the cold, night air, but I remained silent and acted like it didn't affect me at all.

After that hot kiss Brandon and I shared, we apologised to the manager of the ice cream restaurant _Sprinkles_, and I was glad that he was kind enough to let us finish our sundaes before we left. The sky was a dark shade of navy right now, the stars sparkling breathtakingly in the sky. But I still couldn't seem to get over something...

_Brandon kissed me, I kissed Brandon_. WE FREAKING _KISSED_ OMG.

I knew I was being a crazy lunatic right now, but I couldn't help it. The inner girly me wanted to squeal in happiness, but the outer me wanted to shudder in disgust. Despite us being friends now, it did not mean I let all my hatred for him fade away.

But of course, ever since that kiss things became silent and awkward. After leaving _Sprinkles_, I had told Brandon I'd walk home by myself, but then he insisted on walking me home as there, and I quote, 'Could be dangerous gangs out in the night wanting to take advantage of you'. He claimed he didn't want to risk me being in danger, which I was surprised at.

So here we are; walking on the path in the night towards my house, which was approximately a few minutes away.

"Why are you willing to walk me home?" I questioned out of curiosity, then my eyes widened at what I had blurted out. The awkward silence immediately broke.

"Because," Brandon breathed silently, as I peered at him through my long lashes, "I wasn't going to just let you walk in the middle of the night alone, aren't I? We've been through this already, Sunshine."

I stayed silent, considering his words. For some reason, I felt as if he was lying and the moment my mind told me that the bad boy could've actually decided to walk me home because he cared about me, was when I confirmed my suspicions.

_Why couldn't he just admit it? _

"We're here." Brandon suddenly spoke up, and sure enough, we were standing right in front of my house. I stood frozen in my spot, still pondering about my thoughts. "Well, I guess I'll go now. See you tomorrow, Sunshine."

"Wait." I said, just as he was about to turn around. His eyes whipped up to mine, uncertainty in them.

Taking in a sharp breath, I hesitantly lifted my eyes to meet his, "W-why did you kiss me?"

The expression on Brandon's face held no surprise, which meant he was probably expecting me to ask this particular question.

"Why?" I let out an incredulous scoff, "You can't just do this to me. You just kiss me and walk away, acting as if it _never happened_, and as if it meant _nothing_."

His eyes remained emotionless, "It did mean nothing."

_**Ouch**_.

An unfamiliar pang of hurt targeted my chest, and at that very moment I felt like crawling up in a hole and dying. Heartless asshole, he just had to say it so bluntly and harshly. But I question myself on why it mattered to me anyway.

_Who cares if he thought the kiss meant nothing? It shouldn't affect me... _

Keeping my chin held high, I plastered on a confident face. "Okay. Just tell me why you did it in the first place."

Brandon let out a frustrated sigh as he raked his hand through his hair, his gaze avoiding mine. He looked uneasy and as if the next words he had to say were mentally hurting him to even say it...

"I was just so infuriated, and I decided that I should release all my anger and calm the hell down by kissing you..." he muttered. I felt my heart dropping. "So, I guess it was in the spur of the moment..."

I took in a sharp breath, willing myself not to cry.

I could already feel tears pricking at the sides of my eyes and I mentally cursed myself for being so emotional... and for letting myself feel hurt so easily. I can't let this affect me... I can't let him.

But whatever I tried to do, I couldn't prevent the hurt I felt. So that kiss was an accident... right? Like our first kiss when I tried to distract him from the sharpie pens... We both made a mistake, right?

I tried to convince myself this, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. The kiss we last shared was dripping full of so much passion, unlike the first one, and the fact that Brandon was the one who kissed me first, made it all the more special to me.

And to hear him saying he did it to relieve his anger, just broke everything in me.

"O-okay." I stammered softly, my voice coming out in a broken whisper as I hastily turned around, walking back to my house.

_Geez, aren't I so dramatic? I don't feel anything for Brandon and here I am, on the verge of crying like a girl who had just got broken up by her boyfriend. _

"Princess, I... I didn't mean.." I heard Brandon mutter and curse behind me, and just when I was about two steps away from the front door, I heard rough footsteps behind me. "Ahh, fuck it."

Suddenly, I was enveloped in a pair of strong arms, which held me closely and provided me warmth and comfort.

My eyes widened in surprise, but when I felt Brandon push my body against him, I sighed gently into his chest and just let myself forget about the things bothering me at the moment.

I felt him breathe against my hair, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead and sighing,

"Princess, the kiss.. it didn't mean nothing to me."

I stayed silent, my own arms wrapping around his torso gently as I cherished this moment.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I'm not used to anything like this. But all I want you to know is, you'll find the answers to all your questions soon enough. I'm just waiting for the right time..." he murmured softly, causing me to sigh in contempt, "I know you know the past, and probably all the answers to your own questions. I'm just annoyed that you're clueless about it right now. Whatever happened in the past, someone must've messed it up since we're going through all these confusions.. but at the same time I'm trying to avoid hurting you again."

Wait, what? Why is he saying that I know the past and the answers to my own questions? I don't..

I furrowed my eyebrows, wanting to deny that but then I thought about it.

I should just keep my mouth shut and not ruin the moment for once.

"Okay." I mumbled.

So we stood there, for what felt like hours but were only seconds. I was no longer shivering from the cold because of the embrace. Brandon spoke up again after the long, enduring moment.

"You mean a lot more to me than you think." He whispered.

* * *

"Did you get the Tortilla chips?!" Musa yells from the kitchen, causing me to stifle out a laugh as I set myself down on her comfortable double bed.

I set the bag filled with a huge variety of delicious snacks down beside me and replied to her, "Yup! Got it!"

I let out a gentle sigh, plopping my whole body on the soft bed until I'm lying flat on it, the ceiling now invading my sight. It's been a few days since that kiss with Brandon, and I made him promise me to not tell a single word to anyone about it.

Although, it didn't mean I have completely forgotten about it. The damn kiss was still permanently stuck in my mind, like super glue, and I couldn't seem to get it off. After a lot of thinking, I realised I couldn't fully get over it until I told someone about it.

Now normally, I would instantly resort to my brother for this. I would explain to him my problems and my feelings, but this time, there is NO WAY IN HELL am I telling him. It would mean telling him about Brandon harshly breaking my heart, and then it would end with Sky murdering the guy.

I was going to tell Bloom about it, but now that she's really close to Sky and the chance of her blabbing it out to him was high, I decided not to. I would've told Flora about it, but she's currently busy so now I decided to hang out with Musa.

We went straight to her house after school and had already gathered food as we watched a film.

"I got the cheese and chive dip!" Musa smirks, strolling inside her room and plopping herself next to me on the bed.

I laughed, shaking my head at her, "I can't believe how much food you've brought up here. I think it's enough to feed like 15 people!"

She shrugged nonchalantly, ripped the bag of the tortilla chips open and dipping a chip into the dip, "Stella, do you ever learn? Food is life, it's important to me. I need as much of it as possible."

I rolled my eyes, but a smile was playing on my lips.

Just as the film on her TV started, I chose that exact time to speak up.

"Err.. Musa?" I said, grimacing slightly at how I stuttered it. _Why was I feeling nervous on opening up to her about that kiss? _Dammit, get yourself together, Stella!

"Hmm?" Musa hummed through a mouthful of food, as I rolled my eyes and snatched the remote off of her, pressing the pause button. When she started to huff in complaint, I told her, "Do you want to her this or not? It's about Brandon."

She instantly perked up, dropping all the food in her hands and looking at me expectantly, "Bitch, spill. _Everything_. Now."

Does it mean I have to tell her about my first kiss with Brandon when I distracted him from the sharpie pens I had used to draw on his face? Wait... _I have to think this through._

Oh, to hell with it!

"Okay, I'll tell you but... just... don't overreact." ... I told her, _everything_. It was easy for me though since she already knew about Brandon harshly rejecting me, and all she needs to know now was the kiss.

"Holy freaking shit." She breathed, eyes wide with shock, "Are you... serious? Like, _really_ seriou-"

"I am!" I exclaimed, letting out a huff in frustration. She then gaped at me in astonishment, and I groaned, "I _knew_ I shouldn't have told anyone-"

She took a moment to compose herself, "So, let me get this straight. You kissed him before, it was short, sweet, but then you both are too stubborn and decided to forget it as if it never existed. And now you're telling me that he kissed you a few days ago, and you both are going to take it as if it was nothing, _again_?"

I slowly nodded, taking in her words, but then frowning at the last one, "No, he said at first that it was nothing... and then he tells me he was wrong and that it does mean something.. and well, we then hugged, with him reassuring me that he will explain things to me one day, even though I apparently already know the answers, and then he left..."

Musa gave me one of those 'WTF' expressions, "What the actual _fudge_?"

It didn't help that she was in the middle of chewing fudge, either.

"That doesn't make sense!" she exclaimed, letting out a curse in irritation, "That boy, I swear, I'll castrate him one day because of how much of an irritating asshole he is. He tells you that you already know the answers to your own questions, when you don't...? What the f*ck."

I let out a sigh, closing my eyes, "I know, it's complicated. Maybe I should stay away from him...?"

"Hell no!" she snapped, glaring at me, "No. Don't do that, even though I f*cking hate him so much for breaking your heart for no reason. I know you two are meant to be together... but I also know something else must've happened in the past for him to reject you like that. Do you know what made him do it?"

Opening my eyes, I bit my lip in thought, "Not that I know of... except the fact that I was ugly, and a nerd. He probably cared too much about his reputation..."

She immediately shook her head, "No, I don't think that's the reason why he rejected you. I just know there was something else that happened."

"What do you mean, Musa?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows, "What other reason is there for him to do it! It has to be because I was ugly! He must've hated me so damn much! But... then why in the hell is he now a jackass who kisses me once and tells me it means nothing, then tells me that it does mean something and then tells me that I apparently know the answers to-"

"UGH!" Musa groaned loudly, frustration leaking off her voice, "For f*cksake! You guys have the most complicated f*cking 'friendship' ever! WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST F*CK ALREADY?!"

My eyes widened in shock at her outburst.

She lets out a loud sigh, trying to compose herself as she massages her forehead as if she had a headache, "I wish I can just make you guys fall for each other easily, but I also don't want to risk of you being hurt from him. Trust me, he's a decent guy but he's still a player AND the one who rejected you cruelly for absolutely no f*cking reason at all. We need to figure something out."

I immediately shook my head, "No. I.. let's just leave it. I don't want to figure anything out."

"But don't you want answers? Because I honestly feel like beating the shit out of that prick for making you confused by his 'twatiness' right now." she growled.

"Twatiness?" I laughed, shaking my head at her, "That's not a word... By the way, what's up with you and Riven?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Hey, don't you care try changing the subject."

I smirked playfully at her, "Watch me."

"Oh yeah?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes, "But argh, if you must know, there's absolutely _nothing_ between us. I hate him, he hates me. We stay away from each other."

_Liar_.

"You made out at the party." I pointed out, a smug grin on my lips, "Ooh! And I also saw you riding on the back of his motorcycle, with your arms around his abs-"

"Shut up." she murmured, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. _Oh my god, the Musa, the bad girl of the school, is BLUSHING?_

Okay, I know I'm overreacting, but, it's really hard to get Musa to blush, you know? Because she has this interior rock hard shell around her which she keeps on all the time and doesn't let anyone break through it. She's tough and strong, and I admired that about her.

"Look, me and him have been seeing each other a few times, okay? Happy now?" she grumbles out.

"What the actual _fudge_?!" I exclaimed playfully, mimicking her earlier actions, "I did not expect that. So will you guys be together?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, then answers my question hesitantly, "No..."

"As if." I scoffed, making her sigh in frustration.

"Enough about me and that fucktard!" She snapped, "Now let's talk about- _Holy motherf*cking shit_."

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused on why her eyes suddenly went wide as if something has suddenly dawned on her.

"Musa?" I said cautiously, "What are you thinking about?"

Her cerulean blue eyes snapped up to my honey gold ones, her expression one full with astonishment.

"Stell, you said he called you a heartbreaker, right?" she questioned slowly, and I nodded. "He then says there was a girl before Nicola that has broken his heart before."

I stared at her with a confused expression, still trying to figure out what she was trying to say. I'm honestly so lost here...

She takes a deep breath, "What if the girl who broke his heart was... _**You**_?"

* * *

Millions of thoughts ran through my mind as I repeated the words Musa had said earlier.

_**What if the girl who broke his heart was... you? **_

She was implying that I could be the girl who apparently broke his heart. I felt confused and most of all, _hurt_, because she could be right.

How in the world would I be the one who broke his heart when it's definitely the other way round!

IS HE INSANE?!

He broke MY heart. Now why would I be the one to break his? I'm so confused...

I let out a long, exasperated sigh as I leaned my head against the car window. I was currently inside the car Sky and I shared, as Sky drove it. After watching films and talking a lot more with Musa, I called my brother to ask him to pick me up.

"You're quiet." I heard a voice quietly say, causing me to snap my eyes up to my brother. "You're not usually this silent... Squirt, you're scaring the shit out of me."

"F*ck off." I growled, wrinkling my nose at the nickname he gave me, "And stop calling me Squirt! It's annoying."

Sky rolled his eyes and sighed, "Geez Stell. What fused your tampon?"

I glared at him, feeling angrier than ever. I shouldn't be angry at my brother this much... perhaps there was another reason why I was extremely irritated.

_It's probably because I'm furious at the fact that Brandon could be accusing me of breaking his heart... when I haven't, right?_

"I'm sorry." I muttered silently, finally realising that I shouldn't take my anger out on my brother. I made a mental note to give the silent treatment to Brandon the next time I see him. _Everyone knows bad boy players like him hate the silent treatment. _

"By the way, what happened after that dog dragged you out of the park?" I questioned, biting my lips to refrain a laugh at the thought, "I'm sorry that Brandon and I left you guys. That idiot kissed-"

I immediately stopped the rest of the words that had nearly fallen out of my mouth as my eyes widened. _Oh my god, I nearly blabbed out about how Brandon kissed me!_ Only Musa is allowed to know at the moment, and I'd like to keep it as that.

"He kissed what?" Sky asked curiously, tapping his finger on the steering wheel absent-mindedly.

I gulped, trying to form words to a lie in my mind, "Uhh, well... he, um.."

_I'm so screwed_.

"He kissed a spoon!" I exclaimed in a rush, then wringing my hands to my mouth in horror at my terrible attempt at a lie. _Oh shit_.

Sky glanced at me with a 'WTF' expression. _I honestly don't blame him..._

"I, umm.." I trailed off awkwardly, coughing a little, "I mean- Wait, just forget it. Forget I said anything! So what happened after the dog dragged you out then?"

I'm glad when Sky immediately dropped the topic and the curiosity in his eyes disappeared, as if he didn't really care about what I had accidentally said, "Well, since you morons left us, I was left to get dragged by the dog all the way to Nabu's house, with Bloom frantically chasing us and asking for help. It didn't help that there was a market stall of fruits and veg there and well.. you guessed it. The dog knocked over EVERYTHING."

Before I could stop myself, I burst out laughing. Loud. Like, really, really loud.

"Oi." Sky grumbled, scowling in irritation at my laughter. "Stop that, Squirt. It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is!" I laughed out, my voice coming out breathless as tears pricked at the end of my eyes.

Sky remained silent, annoyed, as I slowly calmed myself down. I really did feel sorry for him and Bloom, but it was too funny and I couldn't help myself.

"You should speak to Carter again, you know." Sky suddenly mumbled, taking me off guard. "You've been ignoring him for such a long time now, and Stell, he's suffering in guilt. You know he loves you... as a friend, of course, coz otherwise I'd beat him up."

I let out a sigh, resting my head against the window again, "I really do miss him, and I know, he's guilty. I am, too... but I needed the space."

"You should speak to him." he continued, glancing at me briefly as he drove, "I mean, you've forgiven Brandon already.. it's fair if you forgive Carter too. It's killing him to not speak to you ages, sis."

"I guess you're right." I told him, realising just how much I've missed Carter's humour, goofiness, _him_. _Just him_. "God, I really do miss him."

Sky smiled at me, focusing back onto the road ahead.

"Wait, wait. Wait!" I exclaimed, after going through Sky's words in my mind, "You'd beat Carter up if he were to love me more than a friend?!"

Sky nodded nonchalantly, "Well, maybe I'd do more. I won't let my baby sister be in a relationship until she's 23 and-"

"Oh no." I groaned, rolling my eyes. _Not this again_. "I can date whenever I want, fucktard."

Sky glared at me at my choice of words, "Don't call me that. I just don't want to see you get hurt by any random assholes."

I knew he was doing it out of love for his sister, but after a while, I got annoyed.

Clenching my fists tight to my sides, I attempted to control my temper, "I won't. I'm not as weak and stupid as you thought. I _won't_ fall for any jerks, players, _bad boys_..."

For some reason, my heart skipped a beat at the last few words I had uttered out.

Sky grumbled things under his breath, but I paid no attention as my gaze lowered down to my hands, that were fiddling with the ends of my shirt.

I hated it when Sky became over-protective on me. His rules of dating for me was so extreme that I think I might die as a virgin, which was something I'm definitely going to avoid right now. He also likes to act older than me, when he's really not. Just because I was born a few minutes later, doesn't mean he's necessarily my big brother... we're still _twins_.

I pursed my lips in a tight line when I saw a message pop out of Sky's phone, which was laying on the small shelf in front of me. Once I read the name of the person that messaged him, I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Diaspro is messaging you?" I scoffed incredulously, snatching the phone and unlocking it since I knew his password, "Bruh, what the hell? What about Bloom? Why the f*ck is this Diaspro whore messaging you!"

Sky looked at me and frowned, "Calm your tits. And what about Bloom? Jeez, why is everyone thinking we're dating just because we had a one night stand?"

I glanced up at him, my nostrils flaring. He did not just say my best friend was a one night stand to him! I was now beyond furious.

Everyone would be an idiot if they had not noticed that Bloom was so obviously crushing on my brother. I had noticed the way she always glanced at him when we were little, but I hadn't taken much notice of it until now. Instead of waking up in the morning and screaming in horror that she accidentally slept with a guy, I bet Bloom was partly excited and happy that she done it with her crush... which is my brother.

I can't help but feel rage that Sky isn't taking much notice of an amazing girl like her... and to think he took her virginity, too! Bloom does not deserve this.

"You freaking bastard!" I snapped, furiously. "I thought Diaspro annoyed you?! And why are you always doing this, one minute you like Bloom and the next you don't! Just stop before you break her heart!"

"Diaspro does annoy me, but she's good in bed." Sky muttered, clenching his jaw to control his anger. "Who the hell said I ever liked Bloom?"

I glared at him in disbelief, "You took her virginity!"

"So?" Sky scoffed, looking unaffected as he looked out the window. _Unbelievable_. I really hated him right now. Sure, I can't force him to like her, but he could at least be a little better at handling all this.

But the thing is.. I _know_ Sky likes her, he just won't admit it.

When we arrived at our house, we were instantly welcomed with the delicious smell of mom's cooking.

"You're finally here for dinner." Mom grinned, taking a seat at the dining table, across from Dad. I walked over and sat at the other end, and Sky was scowling as he sat in the seat opposite of me.

After that argument we had in the car, we've been silent and moody ever since and I think our parents sensed our grumpiness because they were staring at us oddly.

"Jackass, pass me the salt." I demanded, referring my brother to 'jackass'. I realised I needed a little more salt on my food.

"Piss off." Sky grumbled through a mouthful of rice.

Mom and Dad were staring at our exchange with expressions of disapproval on their faces. Mom spoke up, "Stella, Sky, stop now. You cannot swear at the dinner table."

Ignoring her, I glared at Sky, feeling even more annoyed, "Don't be an asshole."

"Don't be a bitch." He fired back, and that was the last straw for me because I stood up, slamming my hand against the table abruptly, causing my parents to flinch in surprise.

"Mom, Dad, do you want to know what Sky did? He did something so, _so_..." I smirked, my eyes glinting with mischief as Sky raised an eyebrow, "_Bad_."

That must've caught my parent's attention as my dad turned to me, "What is it, honey?"

"Don't you dare." Sky growled, narrowing his eyes at me.

Mom glanced at him briefly before looking at me, her eyes filled with worry, "I god, I hope he hasn't taken a girl's virginity or impregnated one..."

_Bingo_.

"If he ever did any of that, I would make sure he gets the worst punishment possible." Dad said sternly, glaring at Sky challengingly.

Sky looked terrified as hell, and I wanted to take advantage of the situation.

I don't care if this was evil, or whatever. Screw it. Sky was already admitting Diaspro was 'good in bed' and still texting her when he himself likes Bloom, and knows that getting close to Diaspro would hurt my best friend. And there's also about him not letting me date until I'm 23...

_Screw it! _

"Do you remember Bloom?" I questioned, to which mom and dad smiles and nods. They love Bloom, and I know it. Bloom was so good with people, with her friendly and out-going personality, that has managed to catch everyone's attention. "She's my best friend. The redhead, amazing, innocent and smart girl you guys love."

"Oh yes." Mom smiled, "She's such a lovely girl. She'd be a perfect wife for Sky in the future, what do you think, Sky?"

Sky's eyes widened in shock and they turned to me, still glaring dangerously. Our parents don't know what he's done yet.

"Alright, mom. Well, Sky went to this party a few weeks ago, and he got absolutely _wasted_. He got drunk.. another girl got drunk.." I explained, slowly, "And you see, uhh... About your prediction, mom. Sky has done the first one..."

Mom and dad's eyes widened in utter astonishment, whilst Sky was close to exploding.

"He's taken a girl's virginity whilst he was drunk!?" mom exclaimed in horror, "Oh god! This is unacceptable! I did not raise him to be a drunken player!"

Dad hasn't reacted yet, but it looked like he was deep in thought, "What has this got anything to do with Bloom?"

And here comes the words I've been dying to say.

"That girl Sky took the virginity of... was Bloom."

...

"He got a very bad punishment afterwards, of course." I explained, whilst munching on my sandwich, "Man, you guys should've been there. His punishment is like the worst, ever, and I don't even feel bad at all."

It was currently the next day of school, and I was sitting in lunch with the usual girls- Bloom, Musa, Flora, and our new addition, Tecna, and Luke. Noah decided to join us as well and at the moment I was talking to them about what happened with Sky yesterday, after I purposefully got him into trouble.

_I'm so evil, I love it. _

"That's sick." Noah grinned, high-fiving me as he chuckles with Luke.

Musa was smirking; meanwhile Flora and Bloom were frowning and had concerned faces. _Seriously...?_

"I feel terrible, omg!" Bloom cries, running a hand through her red locks in frustration, "That punishment is too bad! 5 months grounded? And those chores, those works and everything! Stell, you've got to get him out of it!"

I rolled my eyes at that, letting out a scoff, "It's good for him, Bloom. He needs to realise he can't just be an asshole like that."

She lets out a sigh, closing her eyes, "I honestly don't mind that you told them the truth, but the punishment..."

"My parents said that they are giving him those 5 months to try to earn back your forgiveness, too." I shrugged, "Don't forgive him, please. It's fun seeing him like this."

Bloom shook her head, "I'll tell them I already forgave him."

I opened my mouth, ready to reply to her, but all of a sudden, something else from the corner of my eyes caught my attention.

"Okay, we dare you to make out with Diaspro." Brandon laughs, high-fiving the other popular boys on the table, "We've decided. Are you going to do it, Sky?"

I felt my blood boil with rage as I grit my teeth in anger. _No. Brandon and his friends did not just dare Sky to make out with Diaspro..._

I sat quietly, observing my brother's actions slowly, trying to figure out what his motives are. He was looking down at the table, eyebrows furrowed in thought as he contemplated what to do.

_Sky... please, no. Don't do it... _

Sky then cursed under his breath in annoyance, briefly closing his eyes for a second, before looking up at Brandon and his friends with a determined face, "Hell yeah I'll do it!"

"Bloom, you like Sky, right?" I muttered low enough so that only Bloom could hear.

I watched as she blushed a deep red, glancing down at her fingers nervously. "Well, yeah... I mean, oh gosh! I just admitted it! But why did you ask...?"

I took a deep breath, glaring into the direction where Diaspro was walking towards Sky's table after he had called her, "I think you'll change your mind about forgiving him."

Everyone on our table snapped their heads up to the direction I was staring at, whilst Bloom furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

She then raised an eyebrow at the fact that we were all glaring at a direction, before she slowly turns her head to see what we were looking at.

Her face fell and an expression of hurt replaced her previously sympathetic one.

_Oh no, Bloom. Oh god... _

That was it. I was f*cking done with everything!

Firstly, I was beyond furious with Brandon already, and the fact that he was the one who brought up this ridiculous 'dare' made my hatred for him increase. He may or may not have accused me of being the heartbreaker and apparently breaking his heart.. when it's the other way freaking round.

I've had enough of him.

And then there's my brother. His annoying habit of being too over-protective of me and being a bit too extreme, to the points where it gets absolutely f*cking ridiculous. He seems to be aware of Bloom's feelings for him, he takes her virginity accidentally, and now goes off with the main slut in the school. He hurt Bloom.

Today was the day I hated them to the point that I couldn't stand enduring it anymore.

_Screw. It. _

I grabbed the chocolate milkshake I had and then took Bloom's Banana one, and without thinking it over, I was already marching up to the stupid popular boy table before stopping right in front of them.

A majority of the boys looked up at me, instantly perking up at the sight of me and some wore smirks as others wolf-whistled. Their eyes were raking over my figure but I couldn't care less right now.

Stella Solaria was outraged.

"Hey, baby doll." Brandon murmured, winking at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, as I couldn't help but think that the way he act around his friends was different to when he acts around me. He also never calls me baby doll!

Sky was still making out with Diaspro, completely unaware of my presence.

Without a second thought, I stomped over to the two assholes that have made my friend's and my life terrible right now, and I poured the milkshakes...

_All. Over. Them._

* * *

**A/N: I don't like this chapter :/ Anyways, add me on Instagram if you wish, just PM me your username or say it in the reviews. OMG GUYS BRANDON'S POV IS APPROACHING.**

**Feel free to follow me on Wattpad. I now have two Wattpad accounts, one for werewolf stories which is :  
silver_foxie  
... And my other account for Teen Fiction/Winx stories it's:  
GalaxyWolf21 **

**I'll update soon! :) **


	21. Chapter 20: Only her

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 20: Only her**

* * *

**A/N: I suffered from a serious case of writer's block... BRANDON'S POV.**

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" an annoying screech rang through the Cafeteria, causing everyone to become silent as hundreds of eyes snapped up to stare at us.

Diaspro was fuming with rage, her wavy blonde hair and unbelievably short 'dress' soaked with the milkshake Stella has poured on her and Sky... and me.

"STELLA!" Sky yelled angrily, his tone incredibly loud which made everyone flinch, including me. Stella stood by in front of them, her face contorted with anger but her eyes held an emotion of hurt in them at the way Sky just shouted at her.

_Not cool, dude... You didn't have to shout at her like that._

I shook my head, standing up and wiping some of the milkshake that had stained my clothes until Stella's eyes snapped up to mine, burning with hate. I know why she's angry, and I understood why she just did what she did, so that's why I wasn't as angry as Sky and Diaspro.

But despite the lack of anger I felt, I was still pretty damn irritated that she's being clueless about everything. _About the past..._

"ARGH!" Diaspro whined, stomping her heels on the ground in an infuriated manner.

I turned away from her, now scanning the huge crowd of students around us, their eyes filled with curiosity at the scene before them. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bloom standing up with her hand to her mouth as an expression of horror washed over her face.

And Sunshine? She was standing by, breathing heavily and directing a glare at her brother. I could just feel her furiousness from here...

_It was such a turn on_.

"Diaspro, don't-" one of Diaspro's minions exclaimed, but it was too late.

Before I know it, that Diaspro bitch was flinging herself over to Stella, her hands reaching for Stella's beautiful blonde hair and tugging furiously at it.

_Oh sh*t. _

"CAT FIGHT!" a random douche screamed, causing everyone in the cafeteria to stand up and run over to Stella and Diaspro as if they were in a marathon.

I merely caught a glimpse of Stella fighting Diaspro back before all of the students blocked my vision by crowding around them.

"_Mierda_." I growled under my breath, springing into action and shoving a few students who were screaming wildly with excitement.

My breathing was heavy with anger as I looked up, seeing some of my friends- Nabu, Riven, Timmy, and Helia, pushing their way through the students gathered around them in an attempt to stop the fight, but since there was too many people, it practically made it impossible to.

I muttered a string of curse words under my breath, catching another glimpse of Diaspro's bloody nose, which was probably caused by Stella punching it, but then I saw Diaspro fighting back and bashing Stella's head onto the marble floor. _Stella, no..._

Extreme panic rose in me.

"Sky, you bellend!" I shouted, confused on why Sky was just standing there as if he didn't care at all. "Help me out here! We need to stop them!"

He mumbled a few incoherent words before walking up to the crowd, gently pushing the students away and carefully trying to avoid getting knocked out himself, but the way he did it didn't look like he wanted to make any effort at all in saving his baby sister...

"Are you fucking serious." I seethed, fury rising in me. _I'm so freaking pissed off at Sky right now.._"Fine then, if that twat won't do it, I will."

I pushed myself past the crowd, ignoring the pain I felt when they shoved me back and complained about how I was ruining the 'show' but I didn't care at the moment. I was worried that Stella will get hurt, which was surprising since most people would probably think she'll win over Diaspro, since the only thing Diaspro cares about is herself and her own appearance, which people think makes her hate getting into fights and destroying her perfectly manicured nails, but they don't know what I know...

Diaspro's father is dangerously rich because he's got something to do with drugs, and he's trained his daughter to fight and defend herself, which means she does have some experience in fighting, whilst Stella does not. I know this because my father used to be friends with him.

"Fucking move." I hissed at a guy who was cheering wildly, and when he turned around to look at me he shook in fear, slowly but hesitantly moving away which gave me access to the front row of this sick 'show' as they call it.

At the thought of _my Princessa_ getting hurt pained me, made me want to beat myself up until I'm lying on the floor, feeling even more pain myself, but it also made me want to fucking murder whoever made her feel the pain in the first place.

**That's how much I would do for the girl I lo- **

_No_. Brandon, _don't_. She broke your heart before. _You can't fall for her again_.

_But the way she's acting now is like she's changed... she made me fall for her all over again._

"Dammit." I growled, pissed off at the train of thoughts in my mind when I should be jumping into action and helping Stella instead... not thinking about all that shit.

"Just stop!" Sunshine hisses, trying to avoid the _perra loca_ who is trying to punch her. I snapped my gaze to the people around me, furious that no one even bothered to intervene and try to stop this fight. _Pussies, fucking pussies_.

Ignoring the loud complaints of students, I stepped forward, "Sunshine, stop it."

Stella growls under her breath, finally able to flip Diaspro over so that she's now on the floor, her head face being held down to the ground by Stella's hand which was pushing down on her head.

Surprised was what I was feeling right now_. Sunshine could actually fight? Where did she learn these defence techniques from?_

I even realised that Stella only had minor injuries on her, just a bruise on her head from when Diaspro slammed it on the ground, and Stella also had just a few scratches that were bleeding from Diaspro's sharp, long nails. I felt a sense of pride for her.. for someone who doesn't know how to fight, she didn't get many injuries.

Diaspro on the other hand, had a bleeding nose and cut on her lip, probably from when Stella slapped her. But I know Stella only hit her back for self defence, since after all, Diaspro was the first one to start the fight...

But I have to be the one to end it.

"_Princessa_," I muttered gruffly, placing my hands on either side of her waist and carefully pulling her up, "Let go of her. Stop now, and be the better person."

Stella huffed under her breath, "She's the one who keeps hitting me!"

I suppressed a smile at her stubbornness, "It's okay, just step away now-"

"WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE?!" a loud voice suddenly yelled, causing everyone in the Cafeteria to immediately freeze in their spots.

The principal was standing in front of us all, his extremely face red from his rage and his fists clenched tightly in a furious manner. His wide, angry eyes snapped down to us, glaring furiously, "What in the world happened here?!"

Everyone remained silent, no one dared to say a single thing because they were terrified of our principal's wrath. Even I have to admit, he looked pretty intimidating when he's very angry...

His eyes then travelled to Stella, Diaspro, Sky and then... me.

_Fuck_.

"DIASPRO, BRANDON, STELLA AND SKY SOLARIA, MY OFFICE, NOW!"

* * *

I stared intently down on the ground, deep in thought as I remained silent. Stella was sat beside me, whilst Sky and that slut Diaspro sat across us; we were sitting outside of the Principal's office. However, the only one not silent between us was Diaspro herself.

"Argh!" she whined, nearly close to tears as she examined her nails, "I just had these done yesterday!"

All of us was still quiet, but I could see Stella's fists clenching from the corner of my eyes, and I'm guessing she's irritated, like I am now.

Diaspro observed her heels, clothes, and lets out another annoying squeal, "My clothes, my shoes! They're ruined, oh my god! This is all your fault, you slut! I hate you!" She was glaring at Stella.

I rolled my eyes, clenching my jaw as my patience was wearing out by the minute.

"Shut the fuck up." Sky growled at her, in an annoyed tone.

I raised an eyebrow, surprised that he was actually doing this right now. What about when we were in the Cafeteria? Did he even bother helping Stella instead of this Diaspro bitch?

"You're a fucking prick, Sky." I muttered gruffly, shaking my head in disbelief, "You let Diaspro _attack_ your _sister_, I can't freaking believe it. _Twat_."

Yeah, I know, Sky was my best bro and everything, but today he annoyed the hell out of me. He shouldn't be treating Stella like this, and I'm not going to let him get away with it.

But I also partly blame myself for agreeing with the guys to dare Sky to kiss Diaspro. We shouldn't have done that... We all actually knew Sky had a thing for Bloom, and we wanted to test him to see if he would kiss Diaspro or not.. to prove if he likes Bloom or not.

We figured that if Sky refused to kiss Diaspro, then obviously he likes Bloom, then if he does kiss her... then things are fucked up. We still know Sky has feelings for Bloom deep down, but he's too much of an idiot to realise it. It broke me a little when I saw Bloom in the Cafeteria, just after she witnessed Sky kissing Diaspro..

_Bloom had this expression on her face.. this expression of distraught.. hurt. _

"She spilled milkshake on me!" Sky exclaimed, standing up and clenching his fist in anger. I narrowed my eyes at him, not liking his immatureness one little bit.

I hastily stood up, taking a threatening step towards him, "Grow the fuck up, man. Sure, she did it! But you're seriously going to let that _thing_ attack her?"

"Are you accusing me of not caring about my sister?" Sky seethes, fury in his eyes as he restrained himself from punching the hell out of me.

_You know what? I would even let him punch me, if it means I done it for Stella..._

But just before I could reply, Stella jumped out of her seat, placing each of her hands on our chests to carefully push us away from each other, but failing to budge our stiff postures.

"Of course I freaking am." I hissed out, "Did you even see yourself out there? You were being a cowar-"

"Don't you fucking call me that, asshole." Sky replied in a harsh tone, raising his fist to punch me.

Stella's eyes widened frantically, "Hey! Hey, just calm down! We don't need to get into more trouble than we already are!"

"Move, Stell. Let me finish this jacka-"

"No." Stella demanded, her tone unbelievably loud and leaking with anger. She then jabbed a finger roughly at Sky's shoulder, her eyes containing this flame which burned furiously every time she was in this extreme state of rage.

_I loved it. _

"Firstly, don't you _dare_ call me Stell and Brandon a jackass, because everyone in the room knows who the jackass is, and it's _definitely_ not him." she growled, stepping forward which made Sky stumble back slightly.

Her voice grew more furious and atrocious as her anger rose up, "Secondly, he's right! You're a _fucking_ coward! You made no effort at all back in the Cafeteria, to stop this freaking _animal_, and now you're still being the bastard you are!"

I stood behind them, crossing my arms in front of my chest as a smirk played on my lips._ Stella finally putting Sky in his place? _I was enjoying this way too much.

"It's like you didn't even care about _me_." she gasped harshly, as if realisation dawned on her.

Sky's eyes widened at her accusation, "Wait, Stell, I do care about yo-"

"And Bloom!" she yelled, backing up and running a hand through her now messy blonde hair, furiously. "Do you even fucking care about HER? Did you even think twice about how your ridiculous act could affect her?!"

I raised an eyebrow, impressed by her feistiness and wondered what she would do next.

"What has Bloom got to do with anything?!" Sky exclaimed exasperatedly, but I could tell he was quite ashamed of himself.

Stella seethed impatiently, flinging her arms in the air to demonstrate how furious she was, "When will you both ever realise that you _LIKE_ each other, for god's sake! I know she's starting to realise it, but you? You're just too much of a dickhead to realise! Bloom doesn't deserve you!"

After Sky tried numerous attempts to argue back, he couldn't seem to because his mouth kept opening and closing, as if he was about to scream something back but knowing that it won't do any good.

"Stell, you're... you're a.." Sky spluttered out, looking like he was conflicted on what he was about to say. Stella stood in front of him, looking confident and feisty as ever, but I could see hurt quickly flash through her eyes as she probably expect Sky to call her something bad.

"A.." Sky lets out an aggravated sigh, shaking his head before letting out a pissed off breath, "Nothing. I'm going."

He then stomped out the room, leaving me, Stella and Diaspro left. We looked towards Diaspro, who now stood up and fixed her clothes, "You're such a whore! Being mean to a sweetheart like Sky! Argh, I hate you!"

Stella slowly looked up, glaring at her threateningly and it must've been intimidating for Diaspro to handle as she squeaked and abruptly ran out the room.

"D-did I just..." Sunshine trailed off, her heavy angered breathing slowly turning slow and calm, "Sky... I hurt him, didn't I?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, immediately turning to her to find her running a hand through her blonde locks, messing it up slightly but the gesture probably a sign of her exasperation, "I can't believe I just did that."

"Hey..." I started softly, carefully sitting down next to her as she bit her lip and stared down at the ground. _Dammit, she shouldn't bite her lip... it.. it does things to __**me**_.

She shook her head in disbelief, tears pricking the ends of her eyes, "I shouldn't have said that last part. I hurt my own brother... d-didn't I?"

I frowned in worry, not entirely sure why she was blaming herself, "I think you did the right thing, you've finally put him in his place. He can't just go around and unintentionally hurt Bloom when he knows he likes her.. but just denies it."

_Hypocrite. You like Stella, but you're denying your feelings for her, too_. My mind told me.

Stella looks away from me, furiously dabbing her eyes like she was crying.

_No, she can't cry... it hurts me inside._

"Princess," I gently whispered, touching her shoulder with my hand and attempting to carefully make her face me. "Don't cry."

She jerked away from my touch, facing even further away from me as she spoke in her broken voice, "N-no.. I don't want anyone seeing me cry."

I fell silent; reconsidering the words I wanted to say, before thinking, screw it. Just say it.

"You shouldn't be afraid of letting anyone seeing you cry. Especially you..." I told her, my voice calm and I hoped she would break that shell around her and just give in to me. _It wasn't the first time I've seen her cry, anyway._

She turns her head slightly to me, peering at me with curiosity, "W-why...?"

I sighed softly, murmuring the next part gently. "Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry."

Stella hesitantly turns around; and that's the moment I chose to envelope her in my arms, pressing her small, perfect body to mine in a hug.

"I'm just worried about Bloom, everyone... you." she whimpers against my chest, slightly soaking my shirt with her tears but I didn't mind one bit.

I carefully brushed back strands of her soft blonde hair back, tucking it behind her ear as I leaned my chin on her head, "Me too. But why are you worried about me?"

She sobs painfully, making my heart clench in hurt at the sound. I hated this. I can't stand seeing my princess cry like this.. "You're family, Brandon. Y-your dad..."

I stiffened at that, clenching my jaw at the thought of my sick motherfucker of a dad. Stella must've noticed my tense posture as she slowly pulled away, looking up at me with an expression of guilt, "I-I'm s-s-sorry... I shouldn't have brought that up." she then looked down.

"It's alright." I murmured gently under my breath, tucking a finger under her chin to make her look directly into my eyes. The tears and devastation was still visible in her eyes, but I caught a sense of wonder in them, as she stared back at me with the same curiosity.

I sighed, bringing my thumb on her cheek and gently wiping a tear away._ Oh god, Brandon, you're being a softie, what the fuck is wrong with you? _

...I'm willing to be a softie to her. To my Sunshine, whom I've always longed to claim as mine.

_But you can't. _

"I can get through it." I told her steadily, licking my lips as I admired her beauty.

Stella is so gorgeous, she doesn't even realise it.

We were then startled when the door to the Office suddenly slammed open; causing both of us to flinch in surprise.

"I have finally organised the punishments you will all receive." The principal said gruffly.

* * *

"What! Why the hell can't I get suspended like her?!" I roared at the Principal, breathing heavily in anger, "Just give me a suspension!"

The Principal ignored my complaints, turning away from me, "Rodriguez, my decision is final. Now if you please leave my office-"

"No." I growled, stepping towards him but Stella wrapped her arm around mine, tugging me back.

"Brandon, stop it. Just... let's go." She muttered desperately, tugging me backwards.

The way her eyes were staring at me with plead brought my senses to slow down, and my actions to falter in this unbelievable way. _Man, she can get me to do anything she wants me to do. _

"Fine." I grumbled reluctantly, giving the Principal one final glare before letting Stella drag me out of the Office. Once we were outside, she let go of my arm harshly and glared at me.

It was nearly two thirty in the afternoon and I could faintly hear the sound of droplets of rain outside. We've been standing around the office for half an hour until the principal finally decides to inform us what our punishment was. Since Sky and Diaspro left a while ago, he got into an angry fit and resorted to calling their parents about the punishments instead.

They weren't good. Stella and Diaspro got suspended, for a whole week, despite Diaspro being the one who injured Stella first. Suspension meant they'd have to stay at home for a week, and cannot attend school during that time. Sky and I only got two detentions for apparently trying to get involved.

_I wasn't too happy with the idea of not seeing Sunshine for a whole week in school. _

"What in the world did you think you were doing?!" Stella exclaimed, frustrated, "You want to get into more trouble than you already are?"

I was in a bit of a daze as I stared at her, admiring her frustration and anger. I wasn't really sure why, but every time she becomes angry at me and starts becoming this feisty little kitten who thinks she is a tiger, it turns me on and makes me fall deep for her every time.

Every. Single. Time.

"Brandon!" she snapped, now infuriated that I wasn't listening to her, "Argh, forget it! I'm leaving."

Finally snapping out of my trance, I trailed behind her, watching as she lets out a string of curses and stomps out the school gate. It was raining, just as I suspected_. And now she wants to just walk in the rain?_

Grumbling under my breath, I got in my Ferrari and started to drive. After the principal announced our punishments, we were allowed to leave as we caused too much drama for the day.

"Sunshine!" I exclaimed, once I drove near her. Stella was walking on the side path, arms crossed in front of her chest as she looked down. She was beginning to get soaked by the rain already. "Come in!"

She ignored me, refusing to glance up at my call, and remained silent as she walked. I let out a groan of frustration at her stubbornness, but I couldn't say much since that was one of the qualities I liked about her.

"Stop being a stubborn princess and get in, now." I ordered, starting to feel worried. She could get sick in the cold weather like this, and her house is too far away. "You'll get sick."

Sunshine finally snaps her eyes up at that, peering at me with a mixture of irritation and curiosity, "Why the hell do you care?"

I rolled my eyes at that, stopping the car just beside her so that she could get in. "Because I do. Now, come."

She finally gives in, reluctantly opening the car door and getting in. I honestly didn't mind that she got the car seat a little wet, what mattered right now was her. _Only her_. I knew that she wouldn't want to talk to me right now, so I stayed quiet.

"C-can I stay at your house tonight?" she stuttered out, her voice coming out in a shiver due to the cold rain.

I was momentarily taken aback by her question, immediately opening my mouth to ask why, but then it suddenly clicked in my head. _Right_, Sky's going to be at home when she goes there, and after that argument they just had, it's obvious that she doesn't want to see him tonight.

"Sure." I nodded, trying to suppress a smile at the thought of her sleeping over tonight. My mind went to _jerk mode_ before I could stop it, "So what are we going to be doing at my house then?" I couldn't suppress the smirk that rose on my lips.

"Shut up. I'm _not_ sleeping with you." she snapped, but her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink_. I always thought she looked cute when she blushed..._

I chuckled, running my fingers through my slightly wet hair, "Hey, I'm joking."

The rest of the car ride to my house felt long and enduring, considering Stella didn't talk at all, but I felt a tad bit relieved when we finally arrived at my home. I know my mom wouldn't mind having her for the night, and Miles certainly missed Stella, but the thing that worried me was... _my father_.

He'd do his usual routine, barge into the house in the middle of the night, reeking of alcohol and lipstick marks all around his face and neck. He would also be aggressive, starts yelling at mom and she'd end up in tears. When I tried to fight my father back, my mom wouldn't let me.

I didn't want Stella to witness that... and that is why I plan to protect her from my father tonight.

As if sensing my worry, Stella stopped by the door and turned to me, "Brandon? I.. I'm sorry, if you didn't want me to stay over I can just-"

"No." I cut her off, shaking my head as I let out a sigh, "It's fine, Sunshine. Let's just go in."

She nodded in response, deciding not to argue back, before walking in. We then proceeded to enter the house, with Stella shyly glancing around in curiosity, and I led her into the living room where she sat down on the sofa.

"My mom is coming back from her work in a few hours, and Miles is still in school." I explained, shaking my drenched with milkshake shirt off and standing by the door, "I'm going to take a shower. Will you be okay here?"

Her back was to me, but at the sound of my voice, she slowly turns around. When her eyes landed on my naked torso, she immediately blushed furiously at the sight.

I chuckled, refraining myself from blurting out a sexual innuendo, before turning around to have a shower.

* * *

"You like the colour blue too?!" Milo exclaimed in glee, his eyes shining with happiness as he beamed at Stella.

Stella lets out a soft chuckle of amusement, before nodding, "I like blue, but my favourite colour is orange. What about _Brandy_, huh? What's your favourite colour?" She nudges me playfully and wiggles her eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes at her immatureness. Her and my little brother Milo seemed to get along so well, that she's willing to talk about anything to him. I think she likes him more than me.

"Come on Brandy! Tell us!" Miles cheered, waving his lego toy in the air.

For the past few hours, Milo and our mother returned home and they were surprised yet happy to find out that Stella will be staying the night. After my mom cooked dinner and we all ate, we now sat in the living room watching the TV and talking. So to say that I'm having a good time would be an understatement.

I sighed, giving in. "It's red, Miles."

Just as he opened his mouth to reply, our mom suddenly entered the room.

"Milo, honey. It's now nearly past your bedtime." Mom announces, laughing at Milo's irritated expression.

"What? But I want to stay here with Lala and Brandy longer!" he pouted adorably, and 'lala' laughed at that.

Mom sighed softly, shaking her head. "You have school tomorrow, sweetie. Why don't you say goodnight to Stella and Brandon before I tuck you into bed?"

"Would you like us to tuck you into bed instead? Maybe read you a story?" Stella offered, a smile on her face which enhanced her beauty. Milo instantly grinned, nodding eagerly and dragging her out the room.

I glanced at my mum, noting her worried expression. I let out an aggravated sigh and stood up, "Mom, t-that... _thing_.. he's not going to do the same thing tonight, is he?"

Mom looked up at me, "Brandon he is your father, not thing."

That fucking bastard known as my father will never be my dad. Not a chance.

I clenched my fists to my sides, in an attempt to control my growing anger, and I resorted to just going after Stella and Milo to get rid of these thoughts.

When I came in Milo's room, I was quite shocked at the sight. My brother was firmly tucked in his bed, grinning up at Stella who was smiling down at him as she told him a story.

"I had a crush on him for years, but... he doesn't love me back." She sighed, forcing a smile on her lips as she trailed her fingers on the blue bed sheets.

_Wait, what? _

Why is she talking about some crush she had on a guy that doesn't like her back...? _Who is he?_

Milo frowned at her, looking adorably confused. "Why doesn't he? You are very pretty, Lala! He should like you!"

Stella stayed quiet at that, her eyes trained on the ground as many emotions flashed through them. She didn't seem to notice me standing by the door quietly, watching the scene before me. Miles finally noticed my presence, his eyes staring at me for a couple of seconds and then he looked at Stella again.

"I... I think I know who he is." Miles whispered, biting his lip in thought.

Stella's head snapped up at that, her brows furrowed in confusion, "You do?"

He yawned in response, slowly nodding as his eyes started to close, "Y-yeah... night, Lala."

"Goodnight, Milo." Stella whispered quietly, gently pressing a kiss on his forehead before carefully standing up. I took that chance to speak.

"You're good with him, you know." I muttered, watching as she walked out and closed Milo's door behind her.

She then looked up at me, startled. "You didn't hear anything, did you?"

I thought about it for a second, and decided to lie as I was a bit suspicious on why she looked panicked, "No."

Stella lets out a sigh of relief, before raking a hand through her blonde locks, "Brandon, I don't have clothes to wear for the night. C-can I borrow something?"

"Is this your way of asking me to wear my clothes?" I smirked slyly at her, which I knew drove her mad with annoyance.

"Shut up. There must be other clothes that doesn't belong to you?" she snapped, causing me to laugh as I walked towards my room. "Have you been to my room before?"

Stella glanced around, eyes narrowing on the desks, "I can't remember."

I dug through a few of my clothes and decided to just hand her one of my large plain shirts, which should go up to half way of her thighs. "Catch." I threw it at her, expecting her to catch it, but she failed miserably.

She groaned in frustration, "Jerk! You just had to do that? Now can you leave the room so that I can change?"

"But it's my room!" I teased, sticking my tongue out which made her glare at me. I rolled my eyes at her and reluctantly left my own room. Sunshine is so adorable when she's annoyed at me. She's like a little _gatito_.

Stella finally came out, my shirt that she now wore ending just below her cute little ass and her own previous clothes bunched up in her hands. Unconsciously, my gaze travelled down to her sun-kissed tanned, amazingly long legs...

_Those legs would wrap perfectly around my hips when I slam hard into her_-

What the actual fuck, _Brandon_? Why am I thinking about _this_ stuff about her? _Can you really blame me, though?_

"It's so short." She whined, furiously tugging the shirt down which made me snap out of my trance.

_God, she's killing me. _

"It's the largest shirt I have, and my trousers would be too big for you." I explained, gulping at my thoughts. _That, _and I honestly didn't want some stupid trousers covering my view of her amazing legs.

She nodded, nervously glancing around the hallway, "I'm going to sleep now, then... Will you show me the guest room?"

"Right." I mumbled, leading her to the spare room we have and opening the door for her. Stella walked in, placing her clothes on the chair and sitting on the bed.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here tonight." She smiled, looking up at me as I stood, leaning on the doorway. "Good night, Brandon."

I nodded, watching as she tucked herself under the covers of the bed and closed her eyes.

Okay, what to do now?

_You're supposed to leave, moron! _

"Do you need anything?" I asked, before I could stop myself. _Dammit, I really didn't want the night to just end there, do I? _

She opened her eyes, revealing those beautiful honey orbs that I've grown to recognise. "No thanks... I'll tell you if I need anything."

And that's my cue to leave.

_But then why do I feel like something is missing? _

Deciding to ignore my thoughts, I turned away from her, ready to close the door behind me. "Night, princess."

Just as I was about to close the door, her voice suddenly stopped me.

"Brandon."

I slowly turned around, feeling my heart beat increase in speed as I looked at her. She now had her elbows on the bed, her back slightly lifted up as she peered at me with so many emotions that I could not decipher.

She took a deep breath, nervously licking her lips. "Stay."

Taken aback, I stared at her in shock, "..._what_?"

"C-could you sleep with me?" she whispered, her cheeks flaming red despite the darkness surrounding us.

Holy shit. I never thought it would be that easy.

"It would be my honour." A smirk slowly played on my lips, as I took a step into the room. I knew what she was implying- which was for me to sleep beside her, but I decided to tease her a bit by purposely thinking that she wanted me to have sex with her.

Her eyes grew wide with horror. "NO- T-that's not what I meant!"

I laughed out loud, as her expression was priceless, "Y-your face!"

She glared at me, looking exasperated by my teasing and then pulling the covers over her as she turned away.

"Okay- okay, I'm sorry." I chuckled, regaining my composure as I stood by the door. I honestly had no idea why she wanted me to sleep in the bed with her, but hey, _who the fuck is complaining? _

I closed the door behind me, walking slowly towards the bed and turning the bedside lamp off. I could feel her shift slightly to the left side of the bed, allowing me more space to properly get in myself.

Holy shit, I'm really going to sleep in the same bed with her for a whole night.

_Like I said earlier, she's killing me, man_. Flashes of that kiss we shared a few days ago in the ice cream shop appeared in my mind, reminding me of how much I wanted more from that kiss.

_I loved the way her hands furiously raked through my hair, her soft moans driving me crazy as she kissed me back with the same intensity_.

The kiss definitely didn't mean nothing to me... because I've always dreamt of doing it when I was younger.

When I had a huge crush on Stella; because I thought she's the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world... and the only one that matters to me.

Despite me trying numerous times to deny that I like her now, deep inside I really do still like her. I know it. But ever since she broke my heart harshly like the way she did, I lost hope and all those feelings I had faded away.

Hate replaced love.

I never told anyone about my crush on Stella, apart from this one girl who was close friends with Stella at the time, and I can't remember her name.

But I could briefly remember my nickname for her and how I finally told someone how I felt about Stella...

**~Flashback to 7 years ago~**

_I was 10. The popular, most-loved boy in my school. Every girl liked me but there was only one girl who claimed my heart. _

_Stella Solaria._

_She's so gorgeous, despite what people said. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves, her face bare of makeup at the age of 10, and she wore these cute glasses that everyone hated. _

_I was furious. Why would anyone hate on her because of the way she dresses and that she wore glasses? Those were what made her perfect in my eyes; and it killed me to see her get hated on by the majority of the school. _

_She always hung out with Bloom- her best friend. But she also had another friend who is close to her, and this girl was friends with me too. _

_I forgot her exact name, but I nicknamed her Rain. _

_Rain was always best friends with me, since we were little, and she's part of our popular group. My other friends didn't like Stella, but she did. And I appreciated the fact that she's friendly and tried to be friends with her. _

_She had long, navy hair and eyes that were this dark blue colour, almost black. I guess she wasn't the friendliest person, but we got along well. She was very rich and a spoilt girl, as many people described, and she was very girly in every way and had an obsession with dresses. _

_I think I called her Rain because her blue-navy hair generally reminded me of blue, and Rain is water, which then lead me to blue. She was annoying at times, but okay nonetheless._

_That was until one day, we were doing a project together. _

"_Brandon." She murmured, examining her nails as she lets out a groan of boredom, "Can we just take a break from this project? I'm so bored!" _

_I let out an aggravated sigh, turning to her. "But we have to complete it tomorrow, Rain." _

_She rolled her eyes, but then tapped the spot beside her where she was sitting on the bed, "Let's just talk and do that stupid project later." _

"_Alright." I chuckled, getting up and sitting beside her on the bed. _

_Rain then got more comfortable, her eyes never leaving mine and her gaze holding me in place. She tends to stare at me often, and it would freak me out at times. _

_It was one of those stares I received from crazy girls who were obsessed with me at school- and Rain is only a friend to me. _

"_D-did you do your French homework?" I asked her, trying to break the awkward silence and an attempt to break her from her trance of staring at me. _

_She leaned back on the bed board, causing the skimpy dress she was wearing to rise up a bit which revealed her legs. I ignored it. "Duh. I'm French myself, you idiot! It only took like 5 seconds for me." _

"_Lucky, that French homework is hard as hell. But I guess it's fair since I'm Spanish, so when we do Spanish it's easy for me." I smirked, shrugging at her. _

_Rain suddenly leaned forward, so quickly that it caught me off guard. She then placed her hand on my arm, peering up at me with mischievous eyes, "Spanish is a much hotter language, though." _

_Her finger trailed up my arm, and I had no idea how to stop her. I didn't like that she was this close to me.. I would've liked it if it was Stella... _

"_I have a crush on Stella!" I blurted out, and then my eyes went horrifyingly wide at what I had accidentally poured out. _

_Dammit. That was your biggest secret, Brandon. And you told Rain. _

_But I think I trust Rain... she seems okay with Stella. _

"_W-what?" Rain stuttered out, eyes wide and lips parting in shock. "Are you serious?"_

_At first, I only saw genuine shock in her eyes. She did not expect it. _

_I sighed softly. "Yes, I'm serious, Rain." _

_Then, another emotion flashed in her eyes. Sadness. Hurt. _

"_Y-you like Stella Solaria...?" she whispered slowly, her voice growing darker and more scary by the second. _

_The shock and sadness instantly vanished. _

_It was now replaced with anger. Fury. _

"_Please don't tell anyone." I warned her, narrowing my eyes at her suspiciously. Of course I didn't think she'd tell someone... I trust her.. or at least, I think I did. _

_But... why does she look angry right now? _

_I wasn't sure if I was seeing things, but I thought I caught a glimpse of jealousy in her eyes. Wait- What? _

_Her eyes then burned so dark, turning to this terrifying black, that I had to gulp down the panic I felt. Why did she look so angry and furious all of a sudden? _

_Could Rain.. like me? _

_NO. She can't... we're only friends. She's friends with Stella, anyway. _

"_I..." she forced a smile on, one that looked menacing as her eyes still contained that rage in them. _

"_I won't." _

**~End of Flashback~ **

I let out a sigh, opening my eyes as the flashback disappeared from my mind. I still remembered that.

Rain was the only one who knew about my crush on Stella. But I can't seem to remember Rain's real name... After Stella moved away when she was 11, Rain moved to another state in America when she was 13.

And from then, I've never seen Rain again.

"DAMON! PLEASE, DON'T!"

I suddenly heard a scream, which made me tense up.

Mom.

Oh god, not this again. It was now roughly 2 in the morning, and I haven't had any sleep ever since I went into the bed with Stella.

Which reminds me...

I glanced over at Stella, watching as she breathes in and out gently in her sleep. Her eyes were closed; and she looked pretty damn gorgeous even in her sleep.

"DAMON!"

I flinched at my mom's scream, and gently stood up from the bed. Looking back at Stella one last time to make sure she is asleep, I crept out of the room and shut the door behind me. Milo would be asleep at this time, since he's a heavy sleeper and rarely witnesses or hears mom and father's arguments.

I took a deep breath, walking down the stairs.

Anger rose in me as I realised this was yet probably the hundredth time I have to see this. I was furious, pissed off as hell at my father. Or if I should even call him that.

He'd do his usual routines, come home late at night, drunk, and lipstick marks all over his face. It was clear to me that he has been cheating on mom, but she refused to believe it and always demanded me to ever harm back my father.

Why couldn't I? Father is always extremely violent and aggressive when he comes home. But she won't let me fight him.

I walked in the kitchen, seeing another depressing scene. Mom was curled up at the corner of the kitchen floor, tears in her eyes as glass pieces surrounded her. She also had a wound on her head. Father must've thrown a glass plate at her head..

_I'm going to kill him. _

"Mom!" I exclaimed, horrified. It hurt me so much to see this. When I tried to reach for her, a cold voice interrupted me.

"Get the fuck away." my father seethed aggressively, causing my eyes to snap up to him. He stood a few metres away from mom, in his horrible state as always.

My jaw clenched; fists balled up tightly as I felt the rage overtake me.

Fuck it.

I marched right up to father; and did something he definitely did not expect.

I punched him, freaking hard on the jaw.

"Brandon!" mom shouted, immediately standing up to go towards me.

"Step away, mom." I demanded, eyes glaring furiously at father.

He was clutching his jaw, wincing a little from the unexpected impact as he glared dangerously at me.

I didn't care anymore. I had to fight back.

Just when I was ready to throw another punch, mom suddenly grabbed onto my arm and held me back, her hands shaking as they held tightly around me.

"Stop it, Brandon. Don't do it. He'll just-"

Her words got cut off when dad suddenly punched me, right in my stomach.

"DAMON!"

I choked, doubling over on the counter as I had just gotten my breath knocked out of me.

The strong impact hurt me; the pain almost unbearable. I couldn't breathe.

_How could a father do this to their son?! _

"Please don't!" Mom sobbed, going in front of father when he tried to get to me again.

He then grabbed hold of her body, and violently pushed her aside, causing her to fall to the ground.

"M-mom." I choked weakly, clenching my fists to my sides as I was now angrier than ever.

I can't let him do this.

The fucking bastard shouldn't get away with this.

Adrenaline pumped in my veins as I sprinted into action; grabbing the closest telephone here and ready to press the numbers on it.

"Brandon!" mom snapped, and I glanced back to see her standing in front of father, trying to stop him to get to me.

Father glared at me; one of those looks that would assure you that you would be dead.

As mom begged him to stop, he suddenly did. He froze on the spot, eyes wide at the telephone in my hands.

"Don't you fucking dare." He snarled, eyes filled with warning.

Just as I was ready to call, mom stopped me.

"Brandon, don't." she pleaded, her eyes filled with sorrow which made me gulp.

I shook my head, "I need to, mom."

"I said, don't fucking do it." mom now growled, viciously. My eyes widened a little at that, as the telephone in my hand lowered down. "He's calmed down now, Brandon. Just go back to sleep."

How could she? _Is she always going to let him get away with this?! _

I'm fucking pissed.

But the look she gave me was so demanding, and I knew I could never go against her wishes.

I kept my glare on father, as I slowly walked out of the kitchen and sprinted up the stairs.

I'm so freaking done. Every single time I have tried to prevent everything, mom wouldn't let me. She had this pleading look to oblige to her wishes, and I can't go against it.

Once I reached the guest room where Stella was, I carefully crept in, glancing over at her to see her still sleeping; only in a different position than before.

The way the covers had changed in shape made it look like she got out of bed, but I doubt that at the moment.

I sat down on the chair by the desk, and let out a choked sob as I leaned my head on my hands. I roughly raked my hands in my hair, letting out a frustrated sigh.

I just wish things were different... wish none of this happened.

I hated seeing my mom suffer, and I know Milo does too. They don't deserve this. If I can't fight off my dad tonight, then I will another day. One day, he will pay for what he does. He can't do this forever.

And right now, the only person who could cheer me up, was Sunshine.

_Only her._

* * *

**A/N: Rain, huh? Let's call her mystery girl from now on. **

**Clue- she has been in the Winx show before, so you guys might remember her. What do you think about her? Has she got anything to do with Brella's past?  
BTW- I think I might do a story about another Winx couple... which one should I do? **

**I'M SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. I will try to update on time. :( **


	22. Chapter 21: You love me

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 21: You love me**

* * *

**A/N: To the reviewer who had their birthday yesterday and requested me to updated yesterday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope you had a great time :)  
I'm really sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I was very busy and didn't have the time to type. :(**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I slowly blinked my eyes open, immediately feeling the comforting warmth from the body close to mine. I let out a soft, aggravated low groan as I squinted at my surroundings. A muscular arm draped around my body, pulling me to them.

_Brandon. _

So for some reason, I've ended up sleeping with my head resting on his chest as be enveloped me close to him. I was so tempted squeal out in shock, freaking out because I had somehow got into an intimate position with him, but after seeing him sleeping so peacefully, I held it in.

I glanced up at him, observing how he breathed gently and his messy bed hair which only made him look even more perfect. To other people, they see this handsome, obnoxious player who is egotistical and doesn't care about a thing apart from getting into bed with women...

But me? I saw someone else.

The vulnerable little boy inside of him who is carefree, a softie at times and is genuinely a good guy... who suffers a lot with family problems. I feel for him.

After what I witnessed last night... I felt like a terrible person for judging him quickly at times. Even if Brandon thought I was sleeping.. I wasn't.

The moment I felt Brandon leave the bed, was when I woke up. I could hear the distant screams of a woman, and out of curiosity, I gently crept out of the room and crouched down in the stairs, just so I could get a full view of the kitchen without anyone noticing me.

Brandon thought I was asleep, and honestly I wished I was because the next things I witnessed broke my heart. The screams of agony from Emma. The way Brandon's 'father' got so aggressive over them.

The unbearable hurt that flashed deep within Brandon's eyes when his father punched him... killed me. He was only a teenage boy, who has suffered from such misery for the past few years.

I felt myself crying at how devastating it was. I felt distraught, I wished Brando and Emma wouldn't suffer this. I was even tempted to call the police, but after seeing Emma sharply telling Brandon not to, I stopped. When Brandon started making his way up the stairs, I quietly sprinted back and wiped my tears, before closing my eyes. He still thought I was asleep, so he went to his desk... and a tear left his eye.

It pained me.. so heart wrenching to see the bad boy I know, go through this. He then composed himself and went to sleep. And so here we are now.

"Oh god." I whispered breathlessly, my eyes widening at Brandon's stomach that was revealed due to his shirt riding up.

There was a faint bruise on his abs, and it reminded me the pain a father inflicted on his son. How could that sick bastard do this..?!

I took a deep breath, making sure Brandon was still asleep, before unconsciously placing my fingers on his abs. His muscles still felt perfect and hard under my touch; but the light bruise on it reminded me of the pain he endured.

He literally got his breath knocked out of him.

Slowly, I let my hands trail down his stomach. _Gently, soothingly..._

All of a sudden, I was pushed down roughly against the bed by strong hands, with a muscular body hovering over mine as predatory dark eyes pierced through my gaze.

I let out a squeak of astonishment, my eyes widening, "B-Brandon.. what are you doing?"

His eyes remained on mine; a variety of emotions flooding in them. Hurt. Anger. Devastation.

"Did you enjoy touching my abs, princess?" he forced on a smirk, his flirty and jerky exterior returning. I could see he was trying to keep in all the emotions he was feeling.

Usually, I would make a sarcastic remark at that, but this time, I couldn't. He had to know that I will always be here for him... whenever he needs me.

"Brandon." I firmly whispered, staring directly into his eyes with so much intensity. He was trying his best to cover up his emotions; trying not to show his vulnerable side to me.

His eyebrows furrowed in realisation, "Y-you... You _saw_?"

Gulping down the uneasy feeling in my throat, I boldly nodded.

I briefly caught a glimpse of hurt and tears in his eyes, before he immediately lets go of me and stands up. He clenched his jaw; running his hands through his hair in frustration from what I assume was because I witnessed what happened.

He looked... hurt.

"Brandon, it's okay to cry." I murmured softly, hesitantly standing up.

He turns away from me, and I heard the distinct sound of his breathing get harder.

"I know what you're going through." I choked out, sobbing a little. "I... wish I can do something to help you."

Brandon's tense and angered posture suddenly relaxed at my words, his clenches hands now resting calmly by his side. He turned around, giving me a pain expression,

"You're already helping just by being here with me." he whispered, his voice distraught but his eyes focused on mine steadily.

I exhaled gently, closing my eyes as tears pricked in them. Brandon... he had tears in his eyes which he attempted to cover up so hard..

But the expression on his face said it all. I felt my heart ache in misery.

Without a second thought, I took long strides towards him and just wrapped my arms around him, in a hug. Not even wasting a second, he envelopes me in his arms and rests his chin on my head. I could feel his body shaking from the numerous emotions he felt.

_I am so sorry, Brandon. _

When I pulled away, I kept my eyes focused directly onto his chocolate ones as I reached both of my hands out and placed them on either sides of his face.

He wasn't just another handsome face... he was something more.

Gently, I wiped the tears on his cheeks and let out a soft sigh of sadness._ He doesn't deserve what he's going through_. "I'm sorry."

Brandon's eyes closed shut at my touch, as if he knew that I was indeed saying the truth.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips on his; and although the soft kiss lasted just a second, it contained so many meanings.

It wasn't one of those sexual kisses... it was one of a sign of reassurance that I was always going to be here for him. The meaning that I care so much about him and I would do anything to help him. An assurance that everything is going to be okay...

I closed my eyes, lowering my head down a little to avoid kissing him again. Kissing Brandon always felt amazing... but I know that we shouldn't do it anymore. _We're not together_.

But you could be.. my conscious said, but I ignored it.

Suddenly, Brandon pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead, before pulling away from me. He sighed, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear as he stared at me with.. _wonder_.

I stared back at him, a little relieved that he was not crying anymore. It hurts me so much when he does...

"Thank you, Sunshine." He whispered, a smile slowly forming on his lips. "I mean it."

I nodded, grinning back at him.

"I'm going to take a shower now... you can after. My mom is making breakfast downstairs, but can you not tell her that you saw what... happened last night?" his husky voice slightly broke at the end, and I knew he was trying to keep himself from showing emotions again.

"Okay." I told him, watching as he walked into the bathroom; leaving me standing alone in the room.

I sighed softly, walking out and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ahh shit!" I exclaimed, realisation dawning on me. Brandon looked up at that, a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth.

Oh my god, did we seriously forget about SCHOOL?!

I glanced at the clock. It was around 10 in the morning. I guess because of the events that had happened last night, we completely forgot we had school tomorrow. I only just realised this because Milo wasn't here.

"What is it Sunshine?" Brandon asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

Just as I opened my mouth to reply, Emma suddenly walked in and spoke.

"I'm going to work now, kids." She informed us, swinging her bag over her shoulder, "I'll see you later. Behave, please."

Wait- isn't she freaking out that we're not in school?!

Emma then left the room, leaving me and Brandon alone. I was partly relieved that Brandon's father isn't here, but partly not because that meant I can't go up to him and yell angrily for being a stupid excuse of a father.

"We should be in school, Brandon!" I told him, groaning as I banged my head on the table. repeatedly.

Brandon shrugged nonchalantly, "Did you really expect me to go to school after _last night_?"

I thought about it, and realised he was right. He deserves a day off after that horrific night.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Sunshine. Let's get ready for scho-"

"Brandon." I interrupted him, chewing on my bottom lip in thought. "You're right. You need a break after what happened last night. And I'm suspended, anyway."

He was quiet for a moment; just stared intently at me in wonder. A smile slowly formed on his lips, "That's more like it. I just need to take my mind off of things. Also, did you really want to go to school today?"

"Not really." I muttered, thinking of things we should do today. Wait, I know a way for him to get his mind off of things! "Let's go SHOPPING!"

Brandon choked on the pancake, looking up at me with horror, "What? NO."

"Aww, come on!" I whined, getting up from the chair I was sat on and then walking towards him. He watched me, wary of my movements, and once I was at least a few centimetres from him; I pouted adorably.

Or at least I think so.

"You know I'm a shopaholic. Shopping makes me happy, and it'll take your mind off of things, right? Please!" I pleaded.

"Hell no." he murmured, his eyes focused on my lips, "I think I know another way to get distracted from last night..."

Is he implying that we...? Oh god.

I smacked him on the arm, "Jerk."

He laughed.

After fully convincing him that he'd go shopping with me, he finally agreed and we started to get ready. I luckily remembered I brought spare clothes with me in my school bag, including some underwear and other necessary stuff. Brandon got changed in his usual clothes and then before we knew it, we were on our way to the mall.

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to go shopping with you." Brandon grumbled, walking beside me as we entered the mall. "You're probably going to make me carry everything."

"Smart one." I teased, tapping his nose with my finger before smirking at his annoyed expression. He scrunched his nose up at my action and glared at me.

_Adorable_.

I giggled at him, enjoying this way too much. Usually he'd be the one to annoy and tease me, but today I guess things have changed.

Grumpy Brandon makes a happy Stella.

My eyes caught sight of a gorgeous blue dress, and I didn't hesitate to sprint towards it to examine it. Brandon rolled his eyes at this and lazily strolls behind me, leaning against the wall in boredom. We've only just started and he's already tired of this...

"Sunshine?" he suddenly asked, as I continued holding up the dress in front of me; trying to imagine what it would look like on me. "Can I ask you a question?"

I chuckled, "You already did."

He didn't even laugh in reply, instead, he got straight to his point. "How did you learn the defence techniques well when Diaspro fought you?"

I placed the dress back on the hanger and went to look for more clothes, "Carter used to teach me how to fight a bit; back when we were in Washington."

Turning back to glance at Brandon, I noticed his jaw clenching and his teeth gritting in anger. Right. I probably shouldn't have mentioned Carter. I should've remembered that they don't get along.

"Why?"

I shrugged, "He told me he wanted me to learn to defend myself if anyone ever tries to do anything to me in the future. Involving fights, I guess. But he only taught me a few times since I refused to do it."

Brandon's posture visibly relaxed, and he lifted himself off of the wall to walk towards me. I held up a small, strapless yellow dress and showed it to him, "Do you think this'll suit me?"

His eyes ran over the dress before they locked with my eyes again. "It's too yellow. Probably will clash with your hair colour."

"Look at you, good with your fashion sense." I winked playfully at him, placing the dress back and walking out of the store.

Brandon narrowed his eyes at me, "We've just spend over half an hour in that store and you bought nothing?! I see no logic in that."

"You sound like Tecna." I laughed, shaking my head, "And by the way, she's great! My other friends get along and like her, especially Musa."

He nodded in response, as we entered another store.

...

"Sunshineeee." I could hear Brandon groan in complaint, as I let out a huff in frustration. "We've been here for over two hours."

We were still in the same shop as before, and I've finally picked a dress. It was short, cute, and is blue in colour. I knew I had matching heels at home so I decided to get it, but of course I had to try it on first.

But the problem was, the zip was at the back of it. I couldn't zip it myself, dammit.

"Crap." I muttered, letting out a sigh. "Brandon! Come here!"

I heard the distinct sound of footsteps before a light shadow appeared on the floor, "What."

"Can you zip me up?" I huffed, pushing back the clothes I dropped on the floor and opening the door.

Brandon came in, briefly glancing at me before locking the door behind him. He then turned towards me, raising an eyebrow, "You can't do it yourself?"

I scowled, tugging the strapless dress up because it was starting to lower down my body. If I didn't, it would expose my chest and I wasn't wearing a bra...

Brandon smirked at my predicament, "Struggling, princess?"

Growling in annoyance, I held tightly onto the top of the dress and carefully took a step back; after realising how close we were to each other. The changing rooms were incredibly small and could barely fit two people.

"Please! I promise we can go wherever you want to after I check out the bikinis!" I whined, stomping my foot on the ground immaturely. He then motioned me to turn around, and I did.

I lowered my head a little, shivering slightly when his fingers brushed on the skin of my neck; placing my long hair to the side. His fingers then slowly, pain-stakingly, trailed down my sides until they reached the end of the zip, and I had to take a deep breath to compose myself.

But when his hot breath fanned against my neck; I thought I could just about lose it right there.

"Done." He said, already zipping up the dress before letting his hands fall to his sides.

I steadily turned around, but I felt as if my legs were jelly and I could fall to the ground any second. Tucking my hair to the back, I looked up at him questioningly, "So, how does it look like?"

A smile formed on Brandon's face, as he stared at me from top to bottom and back to my eyes. He then reached out, tucking back a strand of my hair behind my ear,

"You look perfect." He whispered.

The moment was then interrupted when a girlish giggle rang from outside of the changing rooms.

"Totally, girls. Sky Solaria is so hot." A girl squealed, and I kind of recognise dher voice belonging to Hayley Smith, one of Diaspro's 'minions'.

_Why is she talking about my brother?_ I furrowed my eyebrows, pushing Brandon slightly out of the way and opening the door just a little to peek through.

Sure enough, I was right.

I saw a group of about 3 girls, Hayley being one of them, and Diaspro nowhere in sight.

"He really is! But he's off limits, Diaspro's got him. Did you know Diaspro texted me yesterday that Sky came in to sleep at her house since he had an argument with his sister?" Tiana, another one of Diaspro's friends said.

HOLD ON. Sky slept at Diaspro's house last night?!

"Ugh, Stella Solaria is his sister, right? She's such a bitch. How can she be mean to her adorable, sexy brother?" Hayley scoffed incredulously.

I was now fuming with anger.

Just as I was about to go out there and put these bitches in their place, Brandon suddenly held me back.

"Calm down, Princess. Don't let them get to you."

* * *

"Omg! This would look adorable on you!" I squealed, holding up a boy's sweater to Brandon. He wrinkled his nose at it and shook his head.

It's been half an hour since I saw Diaspro's friends talking shit about me and saying that Sky slept at Diapsro's last night, and now I've calmed down.

I was still angry as hell at Sky, but decided to worry about that later.

"No, those are the type that nerds would wear." Brandon then grabbed a white muscle shirt and held it up, "How about this?"

I observed it for a few moments before nodding eagerly, "That would suit you! It looks-"

"Great. Can we go to the food court now?" Brandon cuts me off, sighing.

I rolled my eyes at him, but agreed as I was starting to feel hungry as well. After he purchased the shirt, we then walked out to find the food court, because it was now evening time.

"Fancy restaurant of McDonald's? Your choice." Brandon asked, looking back at me. "I don't mind."

I thought about it for a few seconds, before shaking my head. "Neither.. I don't feel like eating in a fancy one and I often go to McDonald's, so it's boring now."

Brandon stays silent for a moment, looking deep in thought, before he grabs my hand in his, "I know a place!"

"W-wait, what?" I said, caught off guard as he starts walking faster.

Before I knew it, we were standing in front of what looked like a Mexican Restaurant, one which I've never been to before. By the posters on the window, they were famous for their delicious tacos.

"_This_, is where they sell the best tacos. _Ever_." He grinned, tugging me inside where I was instantly consumed in the amazing smell of Mexican food. Man, Brandon sure does have great taste in food.

A Latino woman who appeared to be around 45 and is a waitress came up to us and suddenly threw her arms around Brandon. "Brandon, you're here! I haven't seen you for a while!"

Brandon chuckled softly, hugging her back. I just stared at them with a smile on my face.

"I've missed you too, Maria." He replied, as they pulled away.

She placed her hands on each of his shoulders and beamed up at him, "How's your mother? I hope you've been a good niño."

Brandon lets out a sigh, looking down, "She's been... alright. Just some problems with dad, like usual..." his previous happy mood diminished into a now devastating one.

Wait, what? Maria knows about Brandon's family problems? And who is she anyway?

Maria noticed his sudden change in mood and decided to brighten it up as she glances at me, as if finally noticing I was there. A wide grin spread across her face, "Who is this gorgeous girl? She must be your girlfriend, you two are a perfect match!"

I blushed, because of the compliment and because she thought Brandon and I are together. She really is a nice lady, and I like her already.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend." I shyly murmured, but a smile was on my lips, "I'm Stella, and thank you, uhh..."

"Aww, such a shame. And call me Maria. I am a very close friend of Emma, Brandon's mother." She grinned, pulling me for a hug to which I immediately return. I was a bit surprised by what she said but sort of expected it.

Brandon stands in front of me, his hands in his jean pockets as he stares at us.

"I'd better get you guys your food then." She said, pulling away, "So Brandon, I'll get the usual. What about this lovely lady?"

I stared back at Brandon, unsure of what to do, "Umm.. I'll get whatever Brandon's having."

She nodded eagerly and ushered us to sit down at a table, before she went to list our orders.

"She's so lovely." I told Brandon, sitting across him. "And by the way, I hope that usual order of yours is good. I don't even know what it is."

A smirk slowly formed on Brandon's lips, which made me instantly regret my decision. "Well, that depends... Do you like _jalapeños_?"

**Shit. **What are _jalapeños_?

Mustering up all I had, I forced a smile on my lips. "Yeah. Totally."

* * *

Over half an hour later, I was dying.

Like, literally slowly dying from the intense burn in my mouth.

I could even feel the never-ending tears running down my cheeks.

"You freaking idiot!" I exclaimed, wiping my tears. "YOU NEVER SAID THEY WERE HOT!"

I may not know what jalapeños are, but what I do now know was they are Spicy. As. Hell.

The tacos Brandon had ordered for the both of us were full of those spicy little things. And extra hot chilli sauce, too. _It was so unexpected on my part_.

"Oh my god." Brandon breathes out breaking into another fit of laughter. "I... CAN'T... BREATHE."

That's right. For the past half an hour or more, whilst I've been dying from how spicy and hot this is, he's been LAUGHING. Non-stop.

Jerk!

Whilst I've been crying from that, he's crying from his laughter. I really wanted to punch him right now.

I grabbed the coke on the table and took a large gulp of it. _Shit_. It literally made it a hundred times worse. Brandon only laughed even more.

"_Yeah. Totally_." he mimicked in an over-exaggerated girly voice.

I growled in irritation under my breath, before kicking his legs with my feet. He groaned from the pain and I smirked.

Despite the taco tasting nice, it was way too hot for me. Brandon ate his in less than 10 minutes. Unbelievable.

"That's for dragging me shopping all day." He explained, letting out a quick chuckle after he composed himself.

But I could still see him trying to fight back laughter.

"I hate you." I muttered.

He smiled, "You love me."

"Hate you."

"Love me."

I fell silent; knowing that I couldn't really deny it anymore.

The moment was suddenly broken when a familiar voice rang through my ears.

"Stella! Brandon!"

We looked up, watching as Luke and a girl who I assume was Gabby, walked towards us with smiles on their faces.

Brandon and I smiled back at Luke and Gabby and greeted them as well.

"Dudes. Why do you both look like you're crying?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at us.

I laughed, wiping some tears before glaring at Brandon, "All I know is jalapeños are the spawns of Satan."

Luke gave me a weird look, which made me sigh and wave my hand dismissively, "It's a long story."

He shrugged, wrapping an arm around Gabby and pulling her close to him, "Guys, do you know Gabby? She's my girlfriend now."

"Hi." I smiled at Gabby, noting her exotic features.

I've heard she's part Mexican, which explains her dark tanned skin and Latino features, and her long curls were dyed this light lilac colour and her eyes were a shimmering green. Luke and her are perfect together.

"Hello, Stella." She grinned back, then briefly smiled at Brandon.

"Well, we'd better get going and order some food now. Want to join?" Luke asked.

I shook my head, "No thanks. We've already eaten."

_That, and I'm never going to eat here again. _

After we said our goodbyes to the couple, we then left the restaurant to go back to Brandon's car.

"So... did you want to go back to your house or...?" Brandon trailed off, raising an eyebrow questioningly at me.

I bit my lip, thinking about Sky and our argument yesterday.

Was I ready to face him again? No...

"You can stay again for the night." Brandon offered, shrugging, "But we'll have to go back to your house to fetch you some clothes."

I looked up at him, smiling sheepishly, "Is that okay with you...? I really don't want to cause any trouble to Em-"

"Don't worry, princess. My father is not coming tonight, Milo's sleeping over at a friend's and my mum told me she'd return very late from work. So it'll just be you and me."

**The bad boy and me. **

"Alright. Thanks." I nodded, staying silent as he began to drive.

When we arrived at my house, I walked in, knowing that my parents would be there. Brandon decided to wait in the car.

But then I remembered about Diaspro's minions this morning, and my anger came back.

Sky. My twin brother, is an asshole. I really hate him at the moment, and couldn't believe what he's done.

"Hi mom. Dad." I smiled at my parents who were in the kitchen, drinking coffees. I called them last night about me sleeping at Brandon's, so they wouldn't worry. "I'm going to sleep at Brandon's again. Just going to get my clothes."

"Alright, honey." Dad replied, nodding, "Be good."

Oh, about that... I'm suspended. They've probably forgotten that I am.

"Wait, before you go." Mom said, standing up and handing me a letter. I skimmed through it and looked back at her in confusion.

"It's a letter to this formal party, from my work. They said it would be such a great idea if my children attended that party as well, and that is why I want you and your brother to attend it with me and your father." Mom explained.

Formal party? With Sky? Hell no.

"Why do I have to attend it?" I questioned incredulously, watching as she gave me a serious look. I groaned, "But, mom-"

"No buts." She cut off, giving me another firm and demanding look. "I'll go with you to buy an elegant dress next week. Oh, and you require an escort. I'm going with your father."

I hope she doesn't make Sky my escort...

"And since Emma goes to the same work as me, Brandon will also have to attend, and he needs an escort too. Emma and I have decided that you and Brandon go there as escorts, that's final." She said firmly, making me mentally roll my eyes.

I'm going to this stupid formal party with Brandon?

Ugh.

"Who's Sky going with?" I questioned, already knowing who it is.

Of -_fucking_\- course it's going to be Diaspro. Him and that bitch seem to be closer now.

"He said he's already decided who to bring. Now the party's on Saturday, alright? Remember that, honey. I'll see you later." Mom then hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Bye mom." I sighed, walking upstairs to my room. After I collected some clothes and other necessary stuff, I walked out.

When I suddenly bump into someone...

"Shit." A voice cursed, causing me to flinch.

I looked up, my eyes locking with shocked blue ones.

Hastily, I turned around to sprint down the stairs when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Stell, don't go." Sky said firmly, turning me around and holding my shoulders in a tight grip.

I struggled against him, my eyes glaring at him with hate. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Let me go." I growled at him, attempting to shove him away but he was too strong.

He frowned, a pleading look on his face, "Please, Stell."

"Don't call me that!" I roared, breathing heavily from fury, "Don't think that I don't know what happened last night!"

Sky furrowed his eyebrows, looking confused, "What? I didn't do anythi-"

"YOU DID! You jackass!" I seethed, clenched my fists. "You slept at Diaspro's house! Probably fucked her too!"

He looked clueless, as if he was hearing some foreign language.

"What are you saying, Stell?" he questioned, frowning in confusion. "I wasn't at Diaspro's. I was right here."

I wasn't having anymore of his shit.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I shouted, before roughly pushing his hands away from me.

Sky stumbled back, a shocked and confused look on his face.

"J-just leave me alone." I stuttered, closing my eyes to hold in tears before I stomped out the house.

I just didn't like what he was doing. He's hurting Bloom, and he knows it.

He's such a jerk... I.. I can't believe he's my brother.

Once I reached Brandon's car, I slammed the door behind me and sat low in my seat.

_Don't cry. _

Brandon raised an eyebrow at me, looking surprised at my sudden attitude, "What happe-"

"Shut up and drive." I choked out, looking away.

* * *

**A/N: So most of you think Rain is either Mitzi or Chimera. **

**I've just changed my Wattpad username to: crimson_wolfie**

**Guys I might to do a separate instagram account just for Fanfiction, where I post my drawings of Carter, Noah, Nicola, etc... Might do next chapter in Brandon's POV...? Review. :)**


	23. Chapter 22: Thinking out loud

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 22: Thinking out loud**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ! **

**A lot of you are saying that Brella should just confess their love for each other right now, but I plan to make this story end at like 35-40 chapters, and in those chapters will be a hell load more of drama and more questions answered! I know it's frustrating to wait, but I want to slowly build up their relationship so it is more meaningful. **

**Otherwise, if you really wanted them to confess and be together now then that means you'll miss out over 10 chapters more, thanks for understanding :)**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"How's your relationship with Helia going?" I questioned, popping in another gummy bear in my mouth. _There is no denying how much I love these sweet, tangy gummy sweets_.

Flora fumbled with the packet of crisps she was holding before finally ripping the plastic open, "It's going good- _fantastic_, actually. He's so perfect. Handsome, charming, sweet, kind..." she trailed on about how amazing her boyfriend is as I slowly let myself get consumed in my thoughts.

I let out an aggravated sigh and leaned back against the comfortable sofa. Flora is so lucky, Helia's such an amazing boyfriend and he's also lucky to have the beautiful, sweetheart of a Flora to himself.

They're perfect.

It made me a little bit jealous at how things are going great for them- and then there's me. Still a single pringle, but a little confused on my own feelings. _Do I like anyone?_

"Stella, what's wrong?" Flora asked cautiously, biting down on her lips gently.

She must've noticed my frown, "Oh, nothing-"

"Do you like anyone?" she said boldly, causing me to be taken off guard at how blunt she said it. This wasn't just a normal question you'd hear every day.

To save you from any confusion- it's been a good few days since I slept over at Brandon's house. I've been staying at my own home for the past few days, and I've been getting curious on why I haven't seen Sky at all. Sure, he did come at night to sleep in his bedroom, but most of the time he was never... _there_.

It was like he's avoiding me.

I tried not to think too much about it, despite the tinge of guilt I felt. I haven't been too horrible to him, have I? I should stop over-thinking. I was currently sprawled out on a couch, in Flora's house and it was evening. I was still having a suspension so I missed out all the juicy gossips from school. Dammit.

"No." I mumbled, thinking it through. Nope. I don't like anyone. Right...?

Flora furrowed her eyebrows, looking deep in thought. "I know literally everyone ships you and Brandon right now, but what about Carter? I think he likes you."

"Wel- WHAT? Everyone ships me and HIM?!" I exclaimed, sitting up right from shock. "And Carter doesn't like me. We agreed to stay as friends, and anyways, he's a player."

"So is Brandon, and I'm sure you like him too." She told me, letting out a laugh. "Oh god, Stell. You've got two handsome players hot on your heels."

I shook my head, convinced that she was only joking. Carter and Brandon both liking me? _Hell no_. Besides, I haven't seen Carter in a long time and I was sure Flora never met Carter... how the hell did she find out?

As if reading my mind, she said, "Bloom and Musa told me that there's a hot guy who's your best friend from Washington, Carter. Oh, and that you're very close and like to video call often. That's all I know."

"Good." I replied, making a mental note to tell her about my past and everything as well. Flora, Luke and Musa are the only ones so far who hasn't known the full story, and Tecna's part of the group so she'll have to know too. "By the way, about what you said a few minutes ago, you're only joking... right?"

She raised her brows, looking amused, "Yeah, sure. I was joking."

It sounded a bit sarcastic.

"I'm back with the food!" a shout suddenly rang through the room, causing me to jump a bit from surprise.

Musa strolled into the room, a bag full of delicious snacks in her hands. I shook my head, an amused smile on my face. Is she liked addicted to food now?

"So, what did I miss?" she asked, plopping herself down next to me.

Flora had a smirk on her face, "I was just saying how Carter and Brandon could like Stella. I mean, it's obvious, right?"

"Fuck yeah. I mean, I've never met this guy but he and Stell could hit it off. Is he planning to move here anytime soon?" Musa snorted, then turned to me. I crossed my arms in annoyance. _Why are they both telling me he likes me?_

Nonetheless, I shook my head. "No, well... I don't know. Why would he move here?"

Musa shrugged. "Brella." She murmured, and then started humming a song under her breath.

She has a great passion for music, and is extremely talented at singing and playing instruments too, which makes her amazing to most guys. The song she was humming was 'Umbrella' by Rihanna, but the word she just said was... Brella?

What the hell is a Brella?

"Umbrella, ella, ella, eh eh eh." Musa sang aloud, glancing over at Flora who had a mischievous grin. _Okay, what?_ They're both making me curious and annoyed now. "Or hey- maybe _Carella_."

What. The. Actua-

"That's it. You both have gone into crazy morons. Muttering random non-existent words.." I grumbled, rolling my eyes at them. I have no idea what they're saying.

"They're not some random words!" Flora interjected, giving me a pointed look. "Brandon and Stella equals to Brella, and..."

"Carter and Stella is Carella. Get it?" Musa finished, smirking at me. _Irritatingly_.

They're making ship names? Oh god. And here I thought I was usually the one to say those stuff. Definitely not the tough Musa and the shy, sweet Flora. _What has this world come to?_

"Stop it!" I snapped, but suppressed a laugh at their silliness.

Musa's eyes suddenly widened in amazement, "Oh wait! I got a song for Carella! Carella sounds like Cruella. You know.."

"Cruella de ville. If she doesn't scare you, no-"

"GUYS!" I exclaimed, cutting Flora off as she was starting to sing a song. God dammit! Now they're going to start teasing me about all these ridiculous ship names. I just hope to god Brandon nor Carter will ever hear this.

Flora and Musa suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. I'm pretty sure they're high or something.

I kind of miss Bloom, too. I haven't seen her for such a long time... it's like she's avoiding me.. like Sky is doing to me as well. Is this a coincidence or what?

"Where's Bloom?" I asked, interrupting their laughter. They briefly glanced each other with a knowing look before turning to me.

Musa looked down to the ground, "We don't know. She's so quiet at school, like she's distant..."

"And she's barely ever there. We haven't seen her much at all." Flora continued, letting out a sigh.

I furrowed my brows, going deep in thought.

Despite the suspicion I felt, I decided to let it go. Both Sky and Bloom are growing distant from me, us... and I don't know why.

* * *

It's been another few days since that day I spent hanging out with Flora and Musa, and now it was the day before the formal dance from mom's work. The dance is tomorrow, and I still wasn't sure how I felt about Brandon being my escort.

Nervous? Definitely. Happy? Well... I don't know. But I couldn't deny the little bit of anticipation I felt about it.

"Wait, you got suspended?!" Carter exclaimed in surprise, and I kept my eyes on the screen of my phone as I nodded. He's acting like I'm this good girl that would never get into trouble, which made me laugh.

It was currently around 8 at night and I was video-calling with Carter. His gorgeous face is on the screen; and I could distinctively trace the background around him. He appeared to be lying on his bed, and despite the slight darkness from the night, the nightlight he had on made it just enough for me to see his face.

"Yeah. But it should be over soon." I told him, biting my lip as I twirled a strand of my hair on my finger. Unlike Carter, I had my light on so he had full access on my appearance and actions.

My eyes travelled over to the screen again and I watched as he narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Got into a fight with this bitch, Diaspro. She started it first, I swear. Sure, I threw the milkshake on her, Brandon and Sky-"

"You threw milkshake on Brandon?" Carter mused, smirking at the thought.

Sigh. He and Brandon will always hate each other, huh. "Don't be a jerk. Anyways, I did that because Sky is being an ass. He sort of knew Bloom likes him, and something else happened between them but it's not my secret to tell. The point is, he made out with his ex, Diaspro, whilst knowing that it would hurt Bloom's feelings!"

Carter scoffed, rolling his eyes. "He's mentioned Diaspro before. She's a manipulative, spoilt brat under that pretty and sweet facade she has on. That fight she started wasn't your fault, and Sky really is a prick right now."

I smiled, happy that he is agreeing with me. "Yeah..."

It grew silent, with me still staring at the screen as he absent-mindedly looked away. He looked so deep in thought, as if he was thinking over something and perhaps keeping a secret from me.

But, what? Carter would surely tell me everything.

"So, are you going to that formal event from your mom's work?" Carter suddenly asked, taking me off guard.

I narrowed my eyes at him; how did he even know about that? "Yup, I have to go. Unfortunately. And how did you know about it?"

He bit his lip, avoiding my burning stare, "Uhh.. my aunt's friend works there."

I didn't believe him, as I knew the sign of him lying was biting his lip from nervousness and avoiding my gaze, but I decided to drop it.

"I really miss you." I murmured softly, staring at his features. I wished things were back to the way it's supposed to be, when I was living in Washington with Carter, Nova, and when Sky and I were on such great sibling terms...

But then flashes of Brandon and my friends from here crossed through my mind, causing me to think more about it. I felt conflicted. I knew living in Washington was the best place for me.. but I couldn't imagine a life without meeting Brandon and Bloom again and the other girls...

Would it have been different without them?

Carter's eyes finally gazed back to mine; focusing intently. "I miss you more, Stellie."

_Ahh, that nickname melts my heart every single time_.

"I wish you moved here." I mumbled, without much thought. Carter moving here? No, despite me wanting that to come true, it couldn't...

_He's so close, yet so far. _

"... you _do_?" he questioned slowly, staring at me in curiosity. I nodded, licking my lips from the nervousness I felt.

I wasn't sure what to expect him to say, but I was definitely not expecting the next words he murmus...

"Soon, Stellie." He whispered, so gently I barely heard it, "_Soon_."

What does he mean by that?! I felt confused. I opened my mouth, ready to ask him why when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

My mom walked in, a smile on her face, "Honey. Can we speak for a bit?"

I nodded, sitting up and glancing are Carter, "I'll speak to you in a bit, yeah?"

"Alright. I think I might sleep soon." He explained, letting out an adorable yawn, "Goodnight, beautiful."

_Ahh_. "Night, Carter." And then I pressed the end call.

Mom sat on the edge of my bed, a wide, ribboned box resting on her lap. She looked at my phone, and then winked mischievously at me, "He called you _beautiful_!"

I instantly felt my face warm up in a deep blush, "Mom, don't.."

She rolled her eyes playfully and carefully handed the box to me. I furrowed my eyebrows at it in confusion, before looking back up at her with raised brows. "What is this?"

"Open it." she murmured, staring at it in anticipation.

Despite the confusion I felt, I slowly untied the ribbons, doing as she told. When I lifted up the lid, I was not expecting the thing I saw right there. "A dress?!"

She beamed, nodding at me. "It's for the formal event tomorrow, hun. Isn't it gorgeous?! I bought it especially for you- as the event requires elegant clothing and there will be slow dancing there too."

I carefully, cautiously lifted the expensive long dress out and held it up in front of me. Oh gosh, it looked like it costs a fortune. So elegant, so beautiful...

It was a shimmering black colour; the material velvety. A pretty strap goes around one shoulder and a split on the side, meaning that when I wore it, it would reveal my left leg. It looked simple, yet so elegant.

"It's perfect. Thanks." I smiled at her, now feeling a bit happier about the event. I glanced back down at the box to see matching black heels. "Will Sky wear one too?"

"A dress? Of course not, darling." She playfully joked, making me roll my eyes. I knew she knew that I meant a tuxedo or some sort of suit. "Sky will wear a suit."

I nodded, now feeling curious on who Sky's escort is. Mom doesn't know who it is, and I don't either. It's killing me that I don't know, and it's killing me even more when I imagined Sky taking Diaspro with him.

If he brings her, I'm _done_.

It's annoying me already that he's been extremely distant these past few days.

"Your dad and I would drive you there with us, but Brandon offered to pick you up at around 6. I don't know about Sky, but he said he's got it covered." She explained, sighing.

I know how it feels, mom.

* * *

"Are you sure about this hairstyle?" I asked, looking up at Musa as she continues fiddling with my hair and grips a curling iron on her hand. She claimed that her aunt used to teach her how to do this perfect, beautiful hairstyle and she wanted to try it out on me.

Flora had done my makeup- which wasn't too extreme but simple and pretty. Other than my black dress and heels, I wore some crimson jewellery, which was a ruby necklace and earrings. So Flora optioned to applying stoplight red lipstick on my lips.

"Trust me." Musa mumbled, placing a bobby pin in my hair as she observed my hair.

Tecna sat on my bed, my heels in her hands, "These are pretty. By the way, Brandon will approximately be here in 5 minutes. Also, where the heck is Bloom?"

"Yeah they are, Tec. And I don't know, she hasn't talked to me much lately." I let out a sigh, looking down.

"Done!" Musa grinned, backing away from me as the girls now got up to look at me. They had shocked and amazed expressions; smiles imprinted on their lips. I raised an eyebrow, standing up to go to the mirror.

Wow.

The hairstyle Musa done was gorgeous. A slightly curled updo, with strands of my hair out and curled, along with my fringe on the side. She's done it so perfectly I couldn't stop grinning. The makeup was great too, the sharp, winged eyeliner amazingly done- and I was already wearing the dress so overall I looked pretty, if I do say so myself.

"You look stunning!" Musa, Flora and Tecna exclaimed all together, and I turned to them.

I looked at them, grinning gratefully, "Thanks, guys. I-"

The door bell rang.

"Ah shit. He's here! PUT THE HEELS ON!" Musa exclaimed, taking the high heels from Tecna and shoving them to me.

Flora sprinted towards my bedroom door, "I'll open the door!"

Hastily putting on the heels and checking in the mirror one last time, I took a deep breath and walked out the room, with Musa and Tecna trailing behind me. I felt nervous all over again.

My parents had already left 10 minutes ago, and I don't know about Sky, since he claimed to pick up his escort. Whoever it is.

"Nice to see you too, Brandon." Flora smiled politely at Brandon, but I could not see him as she stood in front of him and the sky was close to dark; making it hard to see him.

When Flora heard my footsteps, she turned around, winking at me before going to the girls. The girls were going home after I leave with Brandon.

"Hey." I breathed, my eyes widening just a fraction when I finally caught sight of him.

Holy fucking shit. He looks so...

So many words that I could not even utter out. He wore a dark, black suit and tie, with the simple white shirt underneath and some black pants. His hair, which was usually in its sexily messy style, was now slightly gelled back, but in this amazing way which still made him look like the bad boy player he is.

He is strikingly handsome. _God damn_.

"H-hi." He stuttered, seeming out of breath as his sparkling chocolate eyes roamed me from top to bottom- slowly, painstakingly...

I bit my lip, feeling self-conscious under his gaze. I must look like nothing standing next to him.

"You're beautiful, princess." he finally managed to say, a smile playing on his soft lips.

_Ones that I really desired to kiss right now. _

"You too." I blurted out, then my eyes widened at what I said. I basically called him beautiful- _usually every guy finds it weird when a girl says that about him! _

I was quick to rush with my words, "I-I.. I mean-"

Brandon lets out a low, sexy chuckle which had me shiver from the sound, "Don't worry, Sunshine. I know what you mean."

Letting out a sigh of relief, I carefully stepped out; cautious about the heels I wore. They were so high, and the heel itself so sharp, that someone would get badly injured if they got stabbed by it. Don't get me to the part on how unbelievably difficult it was to walk in them.

And that was surprising since I wore heels daily, usually.

"Whoa, easy there." Brandon murmured, placing his hands on my waist to steady me on the spot when I nearly tripped over a stone.

The crazy intensity between us was driving me insane.

"L-let's go." I stammered, pulling away from him. Trust me, the feel of his hands on me was amazing and had all sorts of tingles spread throughout my body, but I didn't want to endure from the crazy attraction we obviously had between us- even though nothing will ever happen between us...

_Wait, what?_ I don't like him!

Brandon nodded, briefly glancing around before taking me to his car.

This will be one hell of a night.

...

I sighed in annoyance, my gaze glancing around the huge, elegant room surrounding me.

All I could see is people, lots of people in perfect suits and dresses- and most of them were dancing to a song. Despite the majority of people dancing, there was also the food stand where there was of course, food, and also champagne and more alcohol.

Overall, the place was great but not really my thing. I was currently stood by the corner, a glass of champagne in my hand as I slowly sipped on it. I'm lucky that Flora told me the red lipstick I wore was permanent for the night- meaning it won't easily wipe off.

"Fuck this." I muttered, gulping down the whole glass quickly. I was extremely bored, as expected.

After Brandon and I arrived 15 minutes ago, we met with mom and talked with a few people, but then somehow Brandon got pulled away by some girl and now they're probably talking somewhere. Some escort he is.

So now I'm alone.

"You look lonely." A voice suddenly said, causing me to turn around to face with a cute guy in a suit. His face was perfect; eyes a shade of intoxicating green and his hair a light shade of brown- almost blonde.

But despite the adorable features he had, a mischievous smile played on his lips and his dimples appeared. He looked the same age as me.

"I am." I admitted, wanting to tell him to go away as this was probably the fifth time a guy asked me to dance or talk to me, but I remembered mom saying I had to be polite and kind. _Ugh_. "Can I help you?"

He held a striking grin; revealing rows of pearly white teeth, "Yes. In fact, would you like to dance with me?"

I didn't feel like dancing, for god's sake.

"No thanks, I don't feel like it." I forced a polite smile on.

He, whoever he is, sighed and nodded, "It's fine. I just can't find my girlfriend anywhere so I asked you instead. You're so pretty, my name's Chase by the way."

"I'm Stella." I told him, blushing slightly. He's actually decent and whoever his girlfriend is, is lucky. "Thanks again. I'm going to find my escort- I'll see you around."

I then turned and walked away. Fucking hell, where are you, Brandon?! He better not just leave me here or something.

When I caught sight of him, I nearly burst out in laughter.

He was standing across the room, looking extremely uncomfortable and uneasy as a redhead girl with brown eyes stepped closer to him; running her finger down his arm flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes, the typical slut that wants to get into bed with him.

Only, Brandon didn't flirt back- he was trying to avoid her and escape her claws which kept him standing still.

Grabbing a champagne glass, I walked towards them. Might as well help him out.

"Hi, honey." I forced a smile on; linking my arm around Brandon's which took him by surprise.

Once his chocolate brown eyes captured my honey ones; a sense of relief flashed deep within them. He looked down at our linked arms, looking confused; but I secretly winked at him in assurance. He immediately got the message.

"Hey, gorgeous." He replied smoothly, and from the corner of my eyes I could see the redhead girl's nostril flare from anger.

She immediately directed a glare at me, "Who the hell is _this_?!"

Without a second thought, I sneered at her. "I'm his girlfriend. Who are _you_?"

She looked close to bursting from rage. I suppressed a laugh by biting my lip. Oh god, this was hilarious.

For better effect, I brought Brandon closer to me and placed a quick kiss on his lips, earning a hiss of frustration from her.

"I'm-" she stopped, glancing at Brandon and at me, then at him again as she growled in irritation.

Okay, chill dude.

"Julie!" someone exclaimed, and I turned around to see... wait, is that Chase walking towards us?

He then stops in front of us, narrowing his eyes at Julie before turning to me and smiling, "Stella! Nice to see you again."

I smiled back, "You too."

Brandon watched our exchange, his brows furrowed in confusion as his jaw clenched. But what made me more surprised was Chase knew this redhead girl, who I now know is Julie.

"Julie here is my girlfriend, but I saw her getting close to this dude." He pointed to Brandon, and glared at Julie, "What the hell, Jules?"

Me and Brandon shared an awkward glance, before we backed away from the now bickering couple. Well then...

I handed Brandon the champagne and he took it, gulping in a large amount. "I needed that."

Rolling my eyes at him, I let out a scoff, "You sure had fun without me."

He sighed, giving a waiter the champagne glass, "I'm sorry, sunshine. My mom told me to talk to people, and when I did, look where that got me. I should just stay with you all night."

I nodded in agreement, "Good, because you have no idea how annoying it was to have plenty of guys coming up to me and asking me to dance with them."

"Plenty of guys?" he growled out, and I flinched a bit in surprise of his angered tone. "And you knew that guy back there?"

"Chase? Yeah he was one of those guys but he's okay." I explained, as we stopped by the corner of the room.

We stayed silent, glancing around the room and the people around us. With Brandon beside me, I still couldn't get the nervous feelings to go away.

"Can you kiss me again, princess?" Brandon suddenly murmured, turning my chin to face him.

My eyes stared up at him; shocked. "W-what?"

"Whatever that red thing you have on your lips..." he trails off, reaching his thumb up to lightly glide over my bottom lip. "It tastes like this mouth-watering strawberry. Let's get away from this boring event and make out."

I pushed his hand away from me, still a bit astonished at his bluntness. I should get used to it by now.

"We can't just make out."

"Why not?" he raised an eyebrow.

I stared at him sceptically, "We're not together, idiot."

An annoying smirk played on his lips, "But we could be. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

That smirk slowly turned into a sly, mischievous smug one which I knew too well. He was only joking with me.

"You- ARGH!" I slapped his arm, glaring at him for teasing me. He laughed, loud.

I turned to walk away, when suddenly he made a grab for my wrist and spun me around to face him again. Before I could react, he was already stepping closer to me; his face inches away from mine.

That's what I realised what he was about to do.

I placed my hand on his chest, shoving him back which made him stumble back a bit. He faked a hurt expression and placed his hand over his chest, "Oh come on, Sunshine! You're breaking my heart here!"

The teasing in his eyes was still there which meant he's trying to annoy me.

Ugh, I take back everything I said. I'd rather stand alone with many guys repeatedly asking me to dance with them instead of being here with this irritating douche bag.

"I'm breaking your heart?! What, like when you accused me of being a heartbreaker?" I sneered without thinking, and Brandon's laughter instantly stopped.

His eyes; the previously light chocolate ones, grew dangerously dark... a swirl of emotions flashing through them.

The joke now turned serious. But I didn't back down.

"_Princessa_." He cautiously said, focusing on me completely. "Don't start... not here."

I was about to open my mouth, but then caught sight of my mom on the dance floor with dad, and she was grinning at me. I sighed. I can't make a scene here, not when I'm in an event involving mom's work.

Looking back at Brandon, I put on a bold expression before aggressively grabbing his tie; pulling him out from the event room until we're outside in the hallway.

Once we were there, I steadied my back on the wall and pulled him down by his tie; and our lips immediately connected. I couldn't keep track of how many times we have kissed so far, but I knew it had to be more than 4 times. I won't complain, either.

Kissing Brandon is like an addiction.

He huskily moaned in my mouth; surprised at my rough and a sudden actions but pressing his lips firmer onto mine, deepening the kiss.

I don't even know what we are anymore. We kiss one minute, and the next we argue. Then we have our moments of sweetness and sadness, and well... this. I've got to say, this is our favourite moment. Just him and me.

"You're being so aggressive." He moaned into my mouth, as I aggressively raked my hand through his hair and pulled him down to me by his tie. "I _like_ it."

Without saying another word, I abruptly pulled my mouth away from his; my breathing heavy and coming out in rough pants. I just hope my lipstick doesn't smudge, despite it being smudge resistant.

Brandon's eyes snapped open, shock and disappointment in them, "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're enjoying this way too much. You're such a player."

He groaned, placing his palm on the wall beside me so that I was now caged in between it and him. "Don't deny that you enjoyed it too."

"I didn't deny." I murmured breathlessly, biting my lip.

His eyes fell down to my lips, and he lets out another frustrated groan, "_Fuck_. Stop that."

_Does that turn him on? _

"That's all you're ever going to think of me, isn't it?" he growled, pulling his hand away and taking a step back. He turned his head to the side, looking pissed. "A player, right?"

I looked down; unsure of what to say. Everyone knew him as a player... he is one. Why is he angry now that I say it?

"Well yeah." I mumbled, turning my gaze up.

He shook his head, letting out a pissed off sigh. "How many girls do you think I've slept with?"

My eyes widened, taken aback by his question. Everyone's being blunt today... "Uhh, 15? 20?" I honestly answered.

I felt my stomach churn in disgust. I honestly did think he slept with over 20 or more girls, and that made me sick. I couldn't even imagine it.

Brandon grimaced, letting out a sound of disgust. "You really think that many? Do you want to know the truth?"

_Why are we talking about this anyway? _

But out of curiosity, I nodded.

"Five." He clarified, staring at me to observe my reaction.

I looked up at him; raising my brows. Well that's not as many as I expected... "Really?"

He nodded in confirmation, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. "I wanted to keep this bad boy player reputation on... but it got too far. Nearly everyone in school thinks I've been with over 50 women... but I haven't. I mostly make out, but not anything further than that. But the sluts I've been with spread rumours to everyone that I've slept with them- resulting in everyone thinking I've slept with too many."

I gaped at him, my eyes widening in shock. A sense of pride rose in me that he at least didn't slept with as many as I expected... and 5, well that's not bad at all. Wow.

You find out a new secret from the bad boy every day.

"I... I don't know what to say." I muttered, a smile growing on my lips. "This is awkward to talk about.. but..."

"You don't have to say anything." He interjected, and I hastily nodded.

I didn't know what to think other than... happiness.

"Sky, I don't know about this! What if they see us and get mad at us?!" a familiar voice exclaimed from the other hallway.

"She won't get mad at us, trust me, Bloom." That voice.. it's my brother's this time.

Brandon and I glanced at each other; intrigued by the voices so we lifted ourselves off of the wall and turned to the other hallway.

What the...

"BLOOM?" I gasped, shock coursing through me. "And... Sky?!"

We spotted Bloom and Sky, standing next to each other with astonished expressions when they saw us. Bloom was dressed in a silky blue dress; whilst my brother stood next to her in a suit. They looked like... a couple.

But wait... why were they here? And together?

"I... w-we can explain-" Bloom started, but I cut her off.

"Sky, you were supposed to arrive over 20 minutes ago! Mom's been worried that you decided not to come. And who is your escort?!" I exclaimed, frustrated. I tried to think of why Bloom was here, but could figure out nothing.

"I'm his escort." Bloom suddenly said, biting her lip nervously as she looked down. My eyes grew wide with surprise.

_This is so confusing..._

Brandon finally spoke up from beside me, "You guys came here together? But, I thought you two weren't on good terms because of, um, last time.."

I remained quiet; my eyebrows knitted together as I went deep in thought. Bloom is Sky's escort? They came together. But, like Brandon said... weren't they not on good terms?

And most of all, Bloom did not just forgive my brother that easily! She can't just let him get away with this!

"No." I hissed, stomping towards them and gently grabbing Bloom towards me. "Bloom, don't get close to him. I want you to stay away from him because he's already been sleeping around at Diaspro's house."

Expecting Bloom to let out a gasp of shock and to have hurt on her face, I stared at her; observing her actions.

She pulled her arm away from my tight hold, shaking her head vigorously, "Diaspro made it up, Stell. You've got to believe me. We even heard her say it at school."

"What?" I asked, feeling even more confused. _Diaspro made it up?!_ "But it still doesn't explain why you both are escorts-"

Bloom sighed, interrupting me. She carefully placed her hands on my shoulders, turning me to face her. "Stell, I hate seeing you both argue like this. You and Sky are brother and sister... family. And I don't want you two to fight because of me. I... I did get hurt by what he did..."

I stared at her; my eyes pricking a little because I was starting to feel emotional. She's blaming herself for Sky and me arguing?

It's not her fault. Sky was doing the wrong thing and Bloom's my best friend, I couldn't stand seeing my brother do that. I was looking out for her, and yet she's blaming herself.

She took in a sharp breath, "There's this saying where you just forgive the person you care about- despite what they did wrong in the past. Sure, they've done things wrong, but you've got to learn to see through that and find it in your heart to forgive them..."

I bit my lip, staring down at the ground as I repeated her words in my head.

_You learn to forgive the person you care about, despite what they've done wrong in the past. _

I felt like this related to my situation somehow. Brandon.. he did something wrong in the past to me. He humiliated me which lead to me being bullied, and I still can't find myself getting over it and just easily forgiving him...

But what Bloom just said right now, made me reconsider it. Could I... forgive Brandon?

"So, I forgave Sky." Bloom finished, giving me a soft smile and briefly glancing at my brother, who stood behind us with an unreadable expression on his face. "And you can too."

She gently shoved me back; towards my brother who remained silent as he stared at me. Learn to forgive. I broke out into a sprint, aiming towards Sky's welcoming arms. And then, he enveloped me into his warm, sibling embrace.

I've missed this. A lot.

The past few days we've been arguing, it has honestly killed me inside. Now that I was on good terms with him again; I felt... complete. Happy.

"I'm sorry, Stell." He murmured gently against my hair, causing me to let out a sigh.

Leaning closer to my brother's warm touch, I opened my eyes to see Brandon standing close by; his hands in his pockets as his gaze remained on the ground.

"I'm sorry too. And I've missed you, Sky." I whispered softly, feeling him gently pull away from our hug.

He grinned at me. "I've missed you more."

I felt more than happy...

My gaze locked with Bloom's, and my brows raised with questioning. Sure, she forgave him and all, but did it mean they're together.

As if reading my thoughts, Bloom spoke up. "No... um, we're not together..."

Sky walked towards her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Yet. We're still trying to see where we're at and possibly slow down this relationship to make it work. We've only just learnt to forget the Diaspro drama and focus on us instead."

Bloom nodded in agreement, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"The slow dance is about to start again." she smiled, looking up at my brother with sparkling eyes.

I stared at them; loving their affection but at the same time hating it and trying to stop gagging since it's, well... my brother.

"Hey you guys, are you going to dance? Sky and I agreed to go back to the event room. You should come with us." Bloom explained, as Sky and her started walking back to the event.

Just as I opened my mouth to respond, Brandon beat me to it, "We'll be there in a second."

Bloom and Sky then vanished from my line of vision; and suddenly it was quiet and dark again. It's just me and the bad boy... _again_. Who knows what will happen next.

"Will you dance with me, princess?" Brandon murmured, walking forward until he was just inches away from me. His intoxicating scent invaded my sense and the feeling of anticipation rose inside of me.

He elegantly outstretched his hand; his eyes staring up wickedly at me with a tinge of darkness and wildness in them.

I took his hand.

...

_When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will you mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Brandon held me gently by the waist as we slowly, leisurely, swayed to the spectacular song, Thinking Out Loud- By Ed Sheeran. My hand rested around his shoulders as I took a deep breath in; enjoying the special moment.

I was now used to my high heels, as I let myself relax and absorb every bit of calmness from the atmosphere. I could see Bloom and Sky dancing a few metres away from us; and surrounding us were other couples dancing slowly to the song.

_So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are..._

I sensed someone's gaze burning through me; causing me to look up to catch Brandon staring intently at me, his expression showing affection and wonder.

Wonder... he always stares at me with wonder, and I don't know why.

"What is it?" I whispered, not breaking our locked gaze as we continued slowly dancing to the music.

Brandon's palms which were resting on my waist, despite the clothing separating our skin from touching, I still felt tingles burst at his touch all over my body. It felt amazing.

He chuckled quietly, letting his gaze wander elsewhere, "Nothing... it's just.."

"You're so beautiful." he finished, his voice ending in a soft whisper which made me melt inside. I looked down; feeling my face heat up incredibly as his finger carefully tucked a strand of my curled hair behind my ear.

I took in a sharp breath.

He leaned down, close enough so that his hot breath fanned against my ear. "You're the light of my life, sunshine."

A full on grin broke out on my face, as I let out a small laugh. "You're killing me with these cheesy lines, Brandon. Seriously."

"I guess I've become a cheesy guy." He confirmed and chuckled, leaning his head away from my face and smiling softly at me. "But hey, I guess you bring that out of me."

I let out a sigh of content, absent-mindedly resting my head against his chest and letting my eyes flutter close. So peaceful.

When my hair's all but gone and my  
memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the  
same way  
I know you will still love me the same...

I removed my head from Brandon's chest, now deciding to stare into those mesmerising chocolate brown eyes again.

Brandon Rodriguez. The boy I had a crush on from 9 years old, up until I was 11 when he decided to... _do that_.

I shook my head, willing myself not to think about that for now. Don't think about negative things, and remember what Bloom said about trying to forgive someone despite what they've done wrong in the past.

"What's wrong?" Brandon suddenly asked, his eyes showing genuine concern as they stared into mine.

I realised I had spaced out for quite bit, so I quickly apologised and sighed, "I'm just... thinking."

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen__  
__And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory__  
__I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways__  
__Maybe it's all part of a plan__  
__Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes__  
__Hoping that you'll understand_

That's when I finally opened my eyes.

I've finally realised something that has been here all along. I've finally opened my eyes to the truth.

Brandon has... _changed_.

He isn't the same cruel boy I've met and had a crush on when we were little.

Now, that boy has grown up. He has matured, experienced usual things a teenage boy would, and also endured major depression from his family problems.

I looked up at him, watching curiously as his eyes wandered around the room and settled back onto me. There was something that burned in his eyes whenever he stared at me, and it left me... intrigued. What does he think about me?

A smile formed on his lips; a genuine, perfect one. One of those rare smiles that no one normally sees.

Brandon is different now. I've seen so many sides of him from the past 8 or more months I've been here in California, and honestly, it was enough for me to see what he really is like now.

At first, I stereotyped him to be just another egotistical fuckboy, but now... I can't say it anymore.

He's definitely something else. Bloom's right about the forgiving thing, and I... should give him a _chance_.

"Brandon?" I murmured, his amazing name rolling smoothly from my tongue.

He gave me a questioning look. "Yeah?"

I bit my lip, thinking more about my thoughts.

Oh god, I feel like I have to tell him something, but now when I want to say it, I can't utter out a single word.

As I stared more deeply into his eyes; memories of the times we spent together in our lifetime flashes in front of me; reminding me just how much we've been through together. I couldn't deny it anymore.

I think, I definitely had feelings for him... _more_ than a friend.

I blushed at that thought, before looking away. _No, I can't possible like him._

No. not him. Not the guy who's broken my heart before.

But... I've seen so many other sides of him. He's _changed_.

I couldn't deny a thing anymore. I SHOULDN'T KEEP DENYING.

**Brandon Rodriguez, I lo-**

"Will you dance with me?" A familiar voice suddenly interrupted.

* * *

**A/N: Dammit, Stella was so close to admitting to herself that she, **_**you know**_**! Anyone can guess who interrupted them? **

**I've finally decided to do another Fanfiction story, and it's either going to be Musa/Riven or Flora/Helia. The titles of the stories will be revealed soon and I'm going to post the summaries and put up a vote for you guys to choose either (Muri or Floria), to see which couple should I write about first. **

**Review :)**


	24. Chapter 23: The nightmare

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 23: The nightmare**

* * *

**A/N: Lmao, a majority of you hate Carter right now XD**

**Don't worry, Brella are definitely going to end up together since this is a BRELLA story. So just calm down and wait for the story to continue :)**

**800 Reviews? oMg.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"Will you dance with me?" A familiar voice suddenly interrupted.

I broke apart from Brandon; turning around to see who the person who had interrupted us was.

I wrung my hands together, gasping in shock. My previous thoughts about Brandon were now completely gone.

_Vanished_. As if I hadn't even thought of Brandon just a second ago.

"C-Carter?"

My best friend himself, took a step towards me; grinning brightly. He was dressed in a dark navy suit, his hair gelled but spiked up like usual. And he looked handsome.

"Right in the flesh." Carter winked at me, as I continued staring at him in surprise.

He... Carter, is actually HERE? _But... how?_

"What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed, still not able to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Why is he in my mom's work event? _Shouldn't he be all the way in Washington right now?_

He raised an eyebrow, looking a bit astonished at my reaction. "Wasn't the response I was expecting..."

Pushing all of my curious and confusing thoughts away, I broke out into a sprint and collided against Carter, pulling him into a hug. _One that I've missed so much_.

I felt him wrap his strong arms around me; returning the embrace. He pressed a kiss against my hair, and rested his chin on my head gently. "I miss you, Stellie. And I told you that I would be here soon."

We carefully pulled away, and I gazed up at him with confusion. "I'm glad, Carter. But, how? We were speaking just yesterday? Or was it earlier on today? _Oh god, I'm confuzzled_."

He let out a laugh at my silliness, before shaking his head. "I'll tell you a bit about it later. Do you want to dance?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but then remembered someone. _Brandon_.

Turning around to look at my previous dancing partner, I was shocked when he...

Wasn't in sight. Brandon is... gone.

"But..." I whispered, furrowing my brows in confusion. Brandon left, but I swear he was right here just a few seconds ago..

"Who are you looking for?" Carter questioned.

I bit my lip, guilt seeping through me even though I didn't know why. "Brandon, he was right here until you came.."

Carter's brows creased, slight anger flashing through his grey eyes before he glanced around. "I don't know, Stell. I don't care anyway. Can we just get on with the dance? I want to explain why I'm here!"

"Shut up." I mumbled, trying to gather up my thoughts for a second. I couldn't blame Carter for not caring though, as him and Brandon _do_ hate each other... and I can't do anything about that.

_But why had Brandon just disappeared like that?_ I made a mental note to look for him after this dance Carter seems to want to do.

"Okay." I breathed, wrapping my arms around Carter's neck. He smiled; lowering his hands so that they would rest on my waist. The song continued playing in the background. "So why are you here? Not that I'm complaining by the way.."

He chuckled, causing my heart to flutter. "...I'm moving here."

I froze.

Numerous emotions flooded through me as I repeated his words in my head.

"Y-you're..."

A grin played on his face, as he studied my reaction. "Yes, Stellie."

I felt like I could cry. In happiness.

A wide smile formed on my lips as I hastily jumped on Carter, squealing more in excitement, "OH MY GOD! CARTER!"

He lets out a laugh, and I ignored the many eyes concentrated on us. I could feel the weird looks people were giving, but I honestly don't care.

Carter. My best friend, is moving.

"Holy shit." I breathed, close to tears as I stared at Carter.

He was holding me by the waist; carrying me because I had jumped on him. My legs were firmly wrapped around his waist and my hands remained around his neck.

Happiness. Joy. Hope. So many emotions that I felt... but most of all, _excitement_.

"Are you happy?" he asked jokingly, because he already knew how much I was.

"No." I teased, sticking my tongue out. "Of course not. I'm sooo disappointed that you're moving."

He raised an eyebrow, and playfully kissed my nose. I squeaked, surprised.

"I would tickle you for that, but I don't want to make a scene, considering how aggressive you get when you're being tickled." He laughed.

I glanced around; noticing the many eyes on us. More specifically, my mother, who was across the room glaring at me. Oops.

I gulped, "I think we already have."

He broke our gaze and looked around, finally noticing the scene we were causing. He gently placed me back on my feet and held my hand in his,

"Let's... go."

* * *

"So where are you going to stay?" I questioned, nibbling on my burger.

After Carter asked for permission to leave the event from my mom, we then proceeded to go out to eat, and we just so happened to be craving burger right now.

So we strolled in McDonald's, wearing a suit and an elegant dress, and immediately we caught so many eyes staring at us. Probably more people noticed us here than the event. They stared at us like we were somewhat aliens...

But I couldn't really blame them. Who goes into McDonald's wearing formal clothes?

"Well, my parents are currently looking for a home. We're staying at my uncle's house which isn't so far away from here, but Jamie hates it there." Carter explained, shrugging. "She hasn't stopped crying since we arrived. It's probably coz of Blade, my uncle's huge German shepherd dog."

I frowned; feeling a bit sorry for Jamie. I am honestly scared of dogs too, let alone a huge German shepherd...

Also, did I ever mention that Carter has a baby sister named Jamie? She's an adorable little baby girl.

I've seen her a few times and even carried her once. I think she's about a few months old.

"Poor Jamie." I murmured, furrowing my brows as a thought ran through my mind. "Hey... why don't you stay at my home until you find a house..?"

Carter raised his eyebrow. "What? Are you serious?"

I nodded, confirming it for him. I'm sure mom won't mind, dad won't either. My brother isn't too fond of Jamie, because she vomited on him when he carried her once, but it'll be fine.

"If you don't mind..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "We don't want to cause trouble. But my dad will still stay at my uncle's though, as he plans to go to the same work as my uncle and they'll be going together. Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes, I am sure that I am..." I furrowed my brows, a bit confused of my words. "_Sure_..."

We both laughed, and chatted a bit more. Carter is so outgoing and I love being around him. Now that he'll be staying for a while, I think my usually quiet house will become more cheerful.

"So your parents won't mind?" Carter asked again, looking a bit worried about this. "Jamie, despite that innocent facade she has and those huge adorable eyes of hers, she's still one little mischief and trouble-make-"

"Carter." I cut him off, growing annoyed. "It's fine."

"But-"

I gave him a blank look. "Shut up."

He stayed quiet.

After finishing our food, we went out in the cold air and decided to take a quick walk in the park. I think it was around 8 now, as the sky was dark, filled with the stars.

"I still can't believe you're moving here." I breathed, shivering a bit from the cold.

Carter glanced at me, a small smile on his face. "Me too. Which school do you think I should go to?"

"Mine, you idiot." I said, rolling my eyes. "You have to. I can't wait until you meet my friends! You'd so get along with Luke, I think."

When I looked over at him, he looked deep in thought.

"Luke's a bit like you. Goofy, hilarious, hot, funny, loud-"

"I get the point." Carter interjected, rolling his own eyes. He then looked like he was thinking over my words and then he turned to me, a smirk on his lips. "You think I'm hot?"

I immediately blushed, not even realising that I said he was hot.

_Did I really? Ugh... _

I knew this will end with the egotistical Carter where he lets out his player side. But I must admit, he is hot.

"You know what?" I said, mustering up all I had to keep on a straight face. "Yup, I did. I admit it."

He glanced over at me, as I looked away. But I could practically feel the curiosity from his gaze.

The wind brush past my skin; causing a shiver to sprint up my body. Gosh, is it just me or is it always colder at night?

_It's because when it's day time, the sun's usually out, dumbass_. My mind is crazy sometimes.

I jumped a little in surprise when I felt a soft material wrap around my body; and that's when I realised Carter had taken his suit off to place it on me. _He's such a sweet jackass, sometimes_.

Just when I opened my mouth to thank him, he suddenly spoke up.

"Is that friend of yours named Luke Ryder?" he asked, absent-mindedly tapping his foot on the ground.

My eyes immediately snapped towards his at that. "You know Luke?!"

Carter bit on his lip, as he kicked over a stone on the ground. "Yeah. Remember when I said I moved here when I was around 15? And that... _Nicola thing happened_? I was best friends with Luke, then."

_Did I ever tell Luke about Carter when Carter came here a while ago?_ _Probably not_.

"You know Luke." I muttered, not able to contain my smile.

I could just imagine this being the start of our huge group. Now that Flora's with Helia, his friends has been getting closer to my girls and most of them are now couples. Excluding Bloom, Sky, and Musa and Riven.

_But we all know those 4 are going to be couples soon. _

Luke's happy with Gabby and everything at the moment is just... good. I wouldn't say perfect, but good is the word.

We carried on walking around the park; a peaceful moment for us as the quiet atmosphere surrounded me. I thought about my life; and realised I don't really have any problems. My family are okay, my friends are... but..

I felt as if my life was incomplete. _What did I need?_ I practically have everything now. But I couldn't figure out what was missing from my life.

"Stellie?"

I looked up at Carter, giving him a questioning look. He suddenly stopped walking, and placed his hands on my shoulders to stop me as well. He was now in front of me; just centimetres away. I could feel my heart beat increase in speed.

"I've wanted to tell you something." He started, letting out a groan of displeasure and looking away.

He looked like he was struggling to decide whether to say it or not.

"It's, umm..." he rambles, cursing under his breath in annoyance. "Fuck it. I should just say it. After all, there isn't a better time to say it, right?"

I stayed silent, curious on what he was trying to tell me.

He then stepped closer to me, until we were just inches away, and he gently tucked back my fringe that had fallen on my forehead. His silvery-grey eyes held an emotion I couldn't decipher, which made me gulp; not sure what to expect him to say.

_Just say it, Carter. God damn it. _

I kept my eyes on him; letting them trace over his handsome face and dark black hair, which looked darker because of the dark.

"Stellie, I l-"

My phone suddenly rang.

We instantly stepped away from each other; startled at my phone that had broken the silence. Carter looked frustrated to say the least, as he runs his fingers roughly through his hair and started pacing around, whilst facing away from me. "Just answer it."

I nodded, taking my phone out of the small purse I have brought with me. Mom was calling.

"Honey! The event just ended. I was worried sick- wondering where you went!" my mom exclaimed in a hurry, as soon as I answered the call.

I bit my lip, feeling a bit guilty that I had to leave her event earlier. "I'm sorry mom. I've just been walking in the park with Carter after we went out to eat."

I heard her sigh softly from the other end, "That's fine. But it's nearly eleven at night- you need to come home now."

"Okay." I breathed, briefly glancing at Carter who stood by, staring at the sky. "By the way, mom, can Carter, Jamie and Marlene stay at our house for a while? Carter's going to my school and I'd thought I should show him around the neighbourhood and the school."

Marlene is Carter's step-mother, and she's so sweet. She's best friends with my mom and they get along well. So basically, Jamie and Carter are related but don't have the same mothers, just the same dad.

"I guess that's alright. I'm so happy they moved here!" my mom said, and I could tell she was smiling. "Anyways, your dad and brother are at home now with me. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, mom." I quickly replied, before ending the call.

I then looked up at Carter; giving him a questioning look. "So what were you going to say?"

He finally turned to look at me again, and he had a conflicted look. "Um... never mind. I'll tell you another time."

Furrowing my brows in confusion, I opened my mouth to ask why but decided against it. I'm usually annoyed when someone decides not to tell me something, but since he assured me he'll tell me another time I guess I could wait.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, wanting to know the answers now but deciding to be patient. But I needed to make sure he wouldn't forget to say it next time.

Carter nods, but avoids my eyes. "Positive."

* * *

"And that, is your Geography class." I pointed towards a door, and then glanced at Carter to see if he was listening. He nodded, looking back down on his new schedule.

It's been a few days since the event from mom's work, and now it's Monday, the first day of school for Carter. We managed to wake up early this morning because of Jamie crying, and I can't really blame Carter's sister since she's a baby. I'd have to get used to it.

After we went to school with Sky, I went with Carter to get his new schedule of classes from the reception and here we are, early at school and roaming through the quiet, empty school. _We were so early! _

"So wait, I've only got 4 classes with you.." Carter trailed off, groaning.

I nodded, "But most of your other classes are with Luke and his friends. You're going to meet them later."

I then proceeded to show him a few other classes, before the school started to get full from so many students going to their classes. After I lead Carter to his first class, I went straight to mine, which was History.

And don't even let me begin on how clueless I am in History lessons...

As I started the test, my thoughts drifted off somewhere else. To Brandon.

He's been ignoring my lately, ever since that dance event at mom's work when we danced together, until Carter interrupted us, that is. I felt beyond pissed but most of all, confused on why he's even ignoring me in the first place.

_What did I do wrong? _

Even when we did make eye contact with each other at times, he'd usually immediately break contact, pretends that I don't exist, and has this rough ignorant exterior around him... which annoyed me _deeply_.

_Ugh, he's such a jerk. _

"Stella?" someone murmured from beside me as we were doing a test. I looked to the side to see Kyle, Musa's incredibly annoying ex...

Sure, he's hot and all but a _jackass_. Probably the jerkiest jerk of the school.

"What." I said, avoiding his gaze.

"Do you know the answer to question 5?"

I finally turned back to him, giving him a 'seriously' look. "Are you serious...? You do realise I'm the WORST at History here."

He stared at me for a second; before sighing as if giving in. "Okay, never mind. I was going to ask if you're friends with Musa, and you are, right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, giving him a warning look. "Yeah..."

_Why the hell am I even responding to him? _

"Ask Musa out again for me. Tell her that she can't resist my sexiness any longer and that I'm the best boyfriend she's ever had. Not that asshat Riven she always hangs out with." Kyle explained, flashing me a cocky smirk.

_This infuriating, egotistical little- _

"Oh, and if she says no, then tell her that I've slept with many girls that are way better than her. And also tell her that I'm way out of her league." He finished, mischievousness in his eyes.

Is he stupid or something? She's my best friend, I'm obviously not going to say that, and the way he's talking with that arrogant attitude of his will get him nowhere!

I tried to stay as calm as possible since we were in a test.

"Listen, asshole." I hissed in a low voice, and he turned to me with raised eyebrows. "Don't you freaking dare call Riven an asshat, coz everyone here knows who the asshat is."

_Oh my god, I'm defending Riven. _

Riven and I barely get along, he just hates my perky personality and I hate his arrogance, but he's actually okay sometimes. And he's great for Musa.

"Secondly, Musa is way out of YOUR league. And what makes you think she'll want you back, especially after you practically _cheated_ on her!" I seethed a bit louder, but felt relieved that the teacher wasn't listening.

Kyle stared at me; looking a bit shocked but a tinge of fear was in there.

_Good. _

"Thirdly, get the fuck away from Musa."

* * *

_..._

_I squinted at the atmosphere around me; reaching my hands out to explore my surroundings which appeared blurry in my line of sight. _

_Where was I? _

_I glanced around, noting my surroundings which was just... white. All white. It felt like I was stuck in an empty cube room, with the walls painted white, and only white. It's just blank, and makes my eyes hurt a little when I stare at it longer. _

_Flinching in fear, I backed away, realising that I was standing right in the middle of this room. Consumed by the blankness and emptiness. _

"_Sunshine." _

_That voice... I recognise it! _

_My eyes snapped up, a shocked gasp escaping my mouth as my gaze landed on none other than Brandon himself. He stood at the far end of the room; on my left, dressed in simple clothes but looking handsome as usual. _

_Brandon. _

"_Come to me, sunshine." he murmured quietly, a smile gracing his soft lips. I bit down onto my own, still feeling confused on where I am. And why I'm here. "Choose me."_

_But the mere thought of being alone with Brandon in the room, brought me a sense of comfort and encouraged me to follow him. _

_Choose him. _

_I furrowed my brows; confused on the sudden voices that broke out inside my head. My mind... it was like it's speaking to me. But I shook my head, willing myself to just let it go for now. _

_So I took steps. Slow, steady steps towards Brandon who was now just a few metres away from me. Approximately 5 more metres, and I'd be right by Brandon. But that would mean I would choose him, like my mind claims-_

"_Stellie." _

_I froze; my ears instantly perking up at the familiar voice. My heart rate sped up as I slowly, hesitantly, turned around. _

_Carter. _

_Like Brandon, he was dressed in usual clothes, similar to his I guess. But he still looked handsome as hell, and a smile was firmly playing on his lips. His eyes contained so many emotions, and that's when I realised Brandon's did too. _

"_Come to me, Stellie." Carter spoke, in a low but adoring voice. _

_Without even realising it, I started to take slow steps towards him; my eyes focused on his silver-grey ones which hypnotized and captivated me. Absent-mindedly, my mind drifted to the many memories Carter and I have shared. _

_Those good old happy times. _

"_Princess." someone spoke from behind me, and I once again froze, only just remembering that Brandon was behind me. _

_I turned my head slightly around, catching sight of Brandon who was frowning; his eyes filled with hurt as they stared from Carter and to... me. _

_I bit my lip; feelings my emotions burst inside of me. _

_Before I could react, however, Carter spoke up again with urgency, "Stellie! Come to me, not him." _

_My heart beat sped up, not from my nervousness or shock but from... panic. I suddenly felt like thousands of dangerous birds surrounded me; trying to claw at my flesh and wanting to attack me. _

_But there was no escape. I couldn't escape from the panic I currently felt. _

_I snapped my eyes up to Carter, and hesitating, I slowly turned around to take steps towards Brandon again. Those chocolate brown eyes that were filled with hurt killed me. I needed to see the happiness in them again. _

_And I did. Brandon's face broke out into a grin when he realised I had gone towards him instead of Carter. _

_But the guilt was gnawing at me inside. _

_Many memories of Brandon humiliating and being horrible to me when we were young flashed through my mind, causing me to stop on my tracks. I gritted my teeth together; in an attempt to block out those harsh flashbacks, but my mind not letting me to. _

_Brandon furrowed his brows, confused on why I stopped. _

_I turned back around, seeing Carter staring after me with an expression full of pain. He's never done anything bad to me... _

_And therefore, I started to turn around and walk towards him. _

"_Choose me!" Brandon shouted from behind me, but I ignored him. _

_My eyes focused on Carter's eyes. And only his eyes... and I tried to find the feelings I felt towards him. _

_Could I possibly like him more than just a friend...? _

_I halted in my steps, reluctantly breaking the gaze that I shared with Carter. I wasn't sure what I felt for him anymore._

_I clenched my fists to my sides, feeling confusion rising up inside of me when Carter suddenly started doing the same thing Brandon is doing. Which was shouting... Choose me! _

_Now that I realise it, both Brandon and Carter have been saying the same exact words. They want me to go to one of them, but my mind felt like it was exploding with the confusion it felt. It brought me back to reality. _

_What the hell is happening?! _

_I let out a growl of anger; feeling my temper rise up as Carter and Brandon's shouts grew louder, almost hurting my ears. _

"_CHOOSE ME!" they both yelled in unison, not moving from their spots on the ground but urgency in their eyes. _

_They're making me choose like this!? I can't possibly choose one. _

"_Stop." I demanded in a rough voice, expecting them to stop yelling like that but... _

_They didn't. _

"_STOP IT!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air in frustration and hurt. _

_It was painful. The feeling of confliction. _

_I can't choose. And they're making me do it. _

_They started to glare at each other; a murderous look on their expressions as they continued arguing over me. Their yells grew louder, almost deafening me. _

_I felt pain. Mentally. _

_Hurting my brain inside. I felt so conflicted, and confused, I couldn't even do anything. _

"_SHUT UP!" I screamed, covering my ears with my hands as tears poured out of my eyes. _

_I slowly lowered to the floor; not able to endure the immense pain anymore. Brandon and Carter suddenly charged at each other, punching and inflicting pain at each other just because they wanted me to choose one of them. _

_Feeling weak and useless, I was unable to stop them. Their fight became even more gruesome; blood; cuts; everything slowly tearing me apart inside..._

_Their shouts ripped through my heart making me feel like it's bleeding out. A painful feeling. _

_Unbearable. _

"Sunshine."

_I sobbed, gritting my teeth together as I curled up in a ball on the floor. _

"Sunshine.."

_I ignored the familiar, soft voice that rang through my head, cutting through Brandon and Carter's shouts. I can't anymore. I felt too much hurt. Conflicted. _

_By now, the tears flooded down my cheeks uncontrollably. _

"SUNSHINE!"

My eyes snapped open; tears instantly blurring my vision as my body shook with shock.

Brandon was kneeled over in front of me, worry and confusion flashing through his eyes and a frown creasing his adorable face. I avoided his eyes, breathing out heavily with panic before realising...

I couldn't breathe properly. It was as if I was having some sort of panic attack, which made my breathing hard.

"Brandon." I choked out, trying to slowly take deep breaths but finding it more difficult by the second.

Brandon immediately broke into action, his eyes wandering over to the teacher and the many students surrounding us.

_Ah crap._ Did I somehow fell asleep during class and got that nightmare of Brandon and Carter fighting over me just now?

Wait- no time for thinking. I CAN'T FREAKING BREATHE!

"Princess." Brandon murmured, his eyes widening when he realised I couldn't breathe properly. He suddenly started snapping at everyone, demanding them to step the hell away.

"MOVE! Fucking move!" he growled, gently hoisting me up from my seat and ushering everyone to move away. He led me out the classroom, until we were out in the hallway.

I choked out a sob, suddenly feeling panicked again which only done worse for my heavy breathing.

Brandon carefully gripped my shoulders, making me stare up into his eyes with my tear-filled vision. He gently shook me, worry and panic in his eyes.

"Breathe slowly." He demanded gently, but I still felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

My breathing was getting even more difficult, and I was sure I would pass out any second. Why can't I just calm down? But how am I supposed to when I just suffered that horrible dream!

I looked away, feeling my body trembling under Brandon's touch as he continued to whisper things to calm me down. When I felt my chest constrict painfully; I knew I was going to pass out.

But instead of shouting and demanding for me to calm down, Brandon was surprisingly being gentle and calm with me.

"Hey, look at me." he softly murmured, touching my chin to make me look at him. My eyes snapped up to his, and I immediately felt comforted at the close proximity between us.

He's here. Brandon is here, for me.

His eyes captivated me; made me feel better inside.

"It's just a dream, okay?" he whispered, running his thumb over my tear-stained cheek and gently wiping my tears away. He appeared calm, as he never broke the contact of our gaze and comforted me.

I knew I was close to passing out.

But suddenly...

Slowly, unexpectedly, my heavy breathing started to pick its usual pace, slowing down to my normal breathing before I had that dream. Breathe, in and out. My impossibly fast heart rate slowed down, and my tears stopped.

Oh my god. Brandon... he _saved_ me.

"B-Brandon." I whispered out in awe, but still felt the exhaustion overpowering me from the way I stuttered out weakly.

"Shh.." Brandon smiles softly, closing his eyes and gently leaning his forehead on mine. "You're okay now. It was just a dream." He lets out a sigh of relief.

I closed my eyes; enjoying the moment.

Brandon helped me when I was unable to breathe properly... without him, I would've passed out.

That horrible dream, it did something to me. It was so horrifyingly confusing, because it was about Carter and Brandon making me choose between them, when I wasn't even sure what feelings I have for them. They're both just friends to me, but still I felt conflicted...

But then I remembered, it's just a _dream_.

I sighed in exhaustion, deciding that I need rest.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a voice suddenly exclaimed, and Brandon immediately stepped away from me to see who it is.

My eyes snapped up to Carter, who stood a few feet away with a confused and shocked expression. His eyes briefly went to Brandon, and then landed on me; observing my tear-stained face and the way my body trembled slightly from the previous terror I endured.

As if something clicked in him, he narrowed his eyes on Brandon; clenching his fists to his sides in anger. "What the fuck did you do to her?!" he roared to Brandon.

I gasped silently, realising what Carter probably saw this as. He probably thought Brandon had done something to me to make me cry.

Oh god, NO! no, no..

"C-Carter." I snapped weakly, giving him a warning look.

He glanced over at Brandon; who was gritting his teeth in annoyance at the accusation, "What the hell, dude?! I would never, ever do anything bad to her-"

"Shut up!" Carter seethed, stomping towards us as he glared at Brandon.

My eyes widened, as I caught onto what he was about to do.

"Cart- no!" I exclaimed, stepping in front of Brandon for defence. Carter immediately stopped a metre away from us, breathing heavily from rage.

His silvery-grey eyes locked with mine; disbelief flashing through them. "What?"

I attempted to glare at him and argue back, but realising that all my energy was drained from before, I let out a sigh. I walked towards Carter, stopping a few inches away from him.

"I fell asleep in class, and had a... dream." I slowly explained, tiredly. "Brandon managed to break me out of my dream only to find me screaming and crying. And I couldn't breathe properly because I was panicking, and so he led me outside to help me breathe properly again before I pass out."

Carter gulped, looking guilty and pained now. "Oh god... are you okay now? I'm sorry I overreacted-"

"I'm fine, thanks." I told him, managing a small smile.

Brandon decided to choose that moment to speak up, "See, asshole? Don't jump into conclusions."

Carter's gaze dropped to Brandon, irritation flowing through them, but he finally gave up, letting out a sigh. "Okay dude, sorry. Whatever, all I care about is if Stellie is safe. And thanks for helping her..."

They then did one of those boyish head nods, and I swear I caught a glimpse of a smile on their faces as if they've finally accepted each other as friends, but then the hate they felt for each other overpowered it and made that kindness just vanish away.

I sighed. They're always going to hate each other.

"I'm glad you're okay now." Carter mumbled gently, pulling me into his warm embrace.

I closed my eyes, a smile forming on my lips as I hugged him back. It only lasted for a minute, though, as a grunt sounded through the halls, causing us to break apart.

"The last lesson of the day just ended- do you want me to drive you home, Sunshine?" Brandon spoke up, placing his hands in his pockets as he awkwardly glances between me and Carter.

I bit my lip, thinking about it considering I was going to go home with Sky and Carter. But then I just remembered Sky had to go somewhere after school today, therefore he cannot drive me and Carter home...

"I would, but..." I glanced over to Carter, who was looking the other way. "Can Carter come with us, too?"

They both chuckled harshly in unison, "No way."

I rolled my eyes, expecting that. "Oh come on, guys! Just let go of your hatred for each other for now!"

They both grunted in annoyance and disapproval, which made me even more irritated. Is there any way for them to at least be civil to each other?

Wait, I know.

"At least do it for me, please?" I pleaded them both, lowering my voice, knowing that they _will_ give in to me. After what just happened, I'm sure they'll be sorry for me and want me to have rest as soon as possible.

Brandon and Carter's gaze focused back on mine, and Carter mutters a hesitant 'fine' as Brandon says 'Okay, whatever'.

I suppressed a smile at them. _But the thought of being in a car with these two hormonal morons though... _

Oh great. Note the sarcasm.

"I need to go to my locker first though. I'll be back in a second." Carter grunts out, walking away to his locker which was down in another hallway.

It was now just Brandon and me.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in your dream?" Brandon asked carefully.

I shook my head. "No."

I was glad that he didn't push it any further. He must've gotten the hint that I didn't feel like telling _anyone_ about what happened in that horrible dream. I appreciated that.

And I won't tell him- considering it's about him and Carter.

"You know," I trailed off, glaring slightly at him. "I'm still angry at you for ignoring me these past few days, and for no reason, despite what you did to help me just a few minutes ago."

Brandon shrugged nonchalantly, an amused smirk on his face.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: Some of you are worried about there possibly being a love triangle, and I'm just gonna say... **

**I don't know, I'm trying to make it not turn into one. Besides, I've already planned for something BIG to happen near chapter 30 or something, which will **_**hopefully**_** make it avoid love triangles, coz honestly, I HATE them too!**

**Thanks for reading. Currently listening to Same Old Love by Selena Gomez, that song matches my new Muri story perfectly :) The votes for Floria or Muri story will start after I post the summaries! **

**Review! **


	25. Chapter 24: Never have I ever

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 24: Never have I ever**

* * *

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for the late update :( Man, all these school work and like a ton of papers to revise for the test coming up is taking away so much of my time. **

**This isn't the best chapter, either :(**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

No, I didn't completely forget about my feelings for Brandon.

That day when we danced together, and when I nearly confessed to myself that I might've liked him... It was real. I haven't forgotten it, at all. And I still think that I _might_ think of him more than a friend. _But..._

The real problem is, what if he doesn't like _me_? That is what was keeping me from continuing my thoughts about him. I was too... scared of _rejection_, that is.

Why would he like me? Sure, the past 8 months I've been here, Brandon has always flirted with me and kind of indicated that he might like me, but there's always that doubt deep inside of me which pulled me back.

Brandon freaking rejected me when we were little. Sure, I'm over it but, that rejection was enough to snap me back into reality. I've confessed that I liked him before, and he made it very clear that he didn't like me back.

I've fallen for him before and look where that got me.

"Ooh!" a baby-ish squeal snapped me out of my trance, and I glanced down towards my arms that held Jamie, Carter's adorable baby sister.

I laughed, watching in absolute wonder as she giggled loudly and poked my nose; looking curious and confused. A smile crept on my face as I admired her.

Jamie's truly an adorable little baby. She's about 5-6 months old, with wide silvery-grey eyes, a trait that she shared with her older brother Carter, but instead of black, her hair was a chocolate brown colour and is of course short, because she's still growing.

I could tell she's going to be so gorgeous when she's older.

"You're so cute." I cooed, gently touching her cheek and grinning wider. I love kids, unlike Sky...

It was currently a Saturday morning, and it's been about two weeks since I had that breathing problem or near panic-attack, as I should say. Carter's already settled down in our school very well and fitting in perfectly as usual.

But what got me scared was the fact that the school saw them two as rivals again, which meant this would cause a shit load of trouble...

Anyways, I was in the kitchen, early in the morning as I prepared Jamie's food. Everyone else is asleep, I suppose.

"You're awake already?!" Carter groaned, his eyes squinting at us as he just walked inside the kitchen. His eyes still looked exhausted and his dark hair was messy, but suited him. He ran a hand through his hair; letting out a yawn. _Adorable_.

He stared at me and Jamie's smile, with an incredulous expression. "Um, you do realise it's only seven in the morning... on a _Saturday_."

I shrugged, continuing to prepare Jamie's food. Jamie whined and tried to reach out her not-yet-ready food. "I heard Jamie cry, and knew she was hungry. So I decided to make her food."

Carter stared at me for a few moments, before sighing softly. "Stellie, you don't have to wake up in the morning to do that... it's mine and my mom's wor-"

"I wanted to do it." I told him, pausing for a moment to look at him. He was now stepping towards me, until he was right in front of me and Jamie. "You know I love Jamie too. I couldn't just let her cry. Besides, like you said, she's always grumpy when she hasn't been fed."

A grateful smile formed on his lips, as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I didn't want to cause you any trouble... But thanks, _beautiful_."

I blushed at the word he used to describe me, and decided to get rid of these thoughts by occupying myself in preparing Jamie's meal again. I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest.

_Beautiful, really?_ My face was bare of makeup since I just woke up a not long ago, and I'm sure my hair was like a bird's nest. Great.

"So, what are you doing today?" Carter questioned, biting into an apple that he took from the fruit bowl.

I bit my lip, thinking about it. _Well, I could just stay at home all day, or..._

"Maybe I'll hang out with my friends." I mumbled, finally finishing Jamie's food and sitting her down in the baby chair. I then set beside her and began feeding her, all the while grinning at how cute and eager she was to eat.

Carter nodded. "That sounds good. I'm gonna sleep my ass off all day."

I laughed, shaking my head at him. "You're such a lazy moron. Instead of staying at home all day, you can come with me shopping you know-"

"NO WAY!" Carter exclaimed in absolute horror. "I am NOT going shopping!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, scrutinizing. "Why not? Shopping is amazing."

"So amazing to the point that I want to kill myself...?" he asked, raising his brows in disbelief.

I huffed in annoyance, rolling my eyes. I turned my back on him, continuing to feed Jamie who whined for a moment when I stopped feeding her to talk to Carter.

Carter stood up, walking towards me again when he realised I was annoyed. _Why does everyone hate shopping but me? _"For the meantime, should we walk to the park with Jamie? She needs her fresh air since she hasn't gone out for a while."

"Okay." I said, nodding. Sounded like a good idea, I _love_ parks.

Carter grinned, "Great. I'm going to have a shower now. Bye."

"Bye jackass." I chuckled, watching as he walked up the stairs but not before glaring at me for the thing I just called him.

I shook my head in amusement, and placed the spoon I used to feed Jamie down on the table since I was finished feeding her. She lets out a cry, trying to reach out for her drink which was out of reach at the moment.

I smiled at her, extending my hand out to get the drink and help her drink it.

My mind drifted off to Brandon again, as I gave my full attention to Jamie.

As much as I wanted something more to happen between Brandon and me, I knew it wasn't going to happen.

Despite his constant flirting, he still made it very clear that he didn't like me. Sure, he might've changed over the years and that opinion might have changed, but it did not mean I want to take the risk and just confess that I like him.

I wasn't even fully sure if I like him.

He hurt me before, and I got over it. But what if I do let myself fall for him again and the same thing that happened those years ago will happen, AGAIN?

I... I wouldn't be able to handle it.

Shaking my head to myself, I started to clean the kitchen and stuff I used to make Jamie's food. I should just think about other things for now, not Brandon. I'll let it go, for now.

Just thinking about him gave me confusing headaches and flutters in my stomach every time.

...

"Is it just me or is it really fucking hot?" Carter groaned, wiping some sweat that formed on his forehead with the back of his hand. I glanced towards him, watching as he huffed in annoyance as he pushed Jamie's stroller, with Jamie happily giggling in it.

A smile formed on my lips; Carter was like the big brother to cute little Jamie. It was adorable to watch.

"Yeah, it is." I agreed, even though the sun didn't really affect me much. "And hey! Don't swear in front of your baby sister!"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, it's not like she understands."

"What if she listens to it all the time and then that becomes her first word?! Like in The Fockers, when little Jack's first word was asshole." I interjected, throwing a glare at him.

Carter gave me a weird expression, which meant he had absolutely no idea what I was talking about. _Has he not watched The Fockers?! _

I sighed, whipping out my phone from the small handbag which rested on my shoulder. I was currently dressed in a black crop top and a skate skirt, which had unique purple, black, white and pink line patterns on it.

It was really hot right now, so you could figure out why I decided to wear skimpy clothes today.

Furrowing my eyebrows at a text from Bloom, I read it in my head:

_**Bloom:**__ Stell, it's so hot and everyone's free today. All the boys and girls, except for Nabu. I thought we should all do something today, maybe even have a sleepover at someone's house._

"Who texted you?" Carter questioned, looking at me with curiosity.

I shrugged, thinking about it for a moment before replying the text.

_**Stella:**__ Everyone's free? That's cool. Yeah we should do something- and since it's hot outside, we can all have a picnic at the park whilst the boys play football or some crap like that. Who's house are we staying at tonight? _

I bit my lip as I read over my text.

"It's Bloom." I finally answered to Carter, and I watched as he nodded. "Everyone's free, perhaps we could all do something." My phone beeped, indicating another text.

_**Bloom:**__ I got that sorted! You know Helia's super rich, right? Well he said he'll let us sleep at his HUGEEE mansion for the night, with the persuading from Flora, that is. Do you want me to text everyone to meet up at the park in half an hour? _

"Are you up for a picnic?" I asked Carter, who had now stopped on a bench to give a drink to Jamie.

He glanced up at me, looking hesitant. "Will that _assho_\- I mean _Brandon_ be there?"

_Ah shit. _

I forgot for a second there that Brandon and him hate each other so much, to the point that if they were locked in one room together, they'd kill themselves. Spending a day forcing them to interact each other would just start World War 3.

"Well, uhh..." I stammered nervously, not sure what to say.

Carter lets out a curse in annoyance, now vigorously shaking his head. "No way. NO W-"

"Calm down, dude." I interrupted, mustering up all the patience I had as I forced a smile on. "He'll most likely be there because he's a part of us. And you can't change that."

He huffed in irritation, now deciding to ignore me as he resumed to giving Jamie the drink.

I growled in annoyance. "Carter, please! Just this once?! I want you to meet all of my friends- For me, at least?!"

Carter reluctantly glanced up at me, his jaw clenched in anger but he managed to contain it with a forced chuckle. "You're the only reason why he and I are not ripping each other's heads off yet."

"Really?" I asked, genuinely surprised but then snapped out of it. "So will you?"

Carter placed down the bottle of drink and looked away. I could see his fists clenched tightly as he tried to hold in his rage. I let out a sigh, sitting myself beside him on the park bench.

I just don't get why they hate each other.

Actually, I did. But what made me curious is WHY they both became players...

Surely, if they regretted breaking Nicola's heart so much, they would try to avoid breaking other people's hearts because they didn't want to make the same mistakes again. But being a player is all about breaking someone's heart.

_Confusing, right? _

"Carter." I murmured, gulping down the hard lump in my throat. Just say it, Stella. "Can I ask you something?"

He peered at me through the corner of his eyes, but didn't turn his head towards me. "What is it?"

I took in a deep breath, breathing out slowly as I prepared myself for the question. I knew both Brandon and Carter are sensitive about this subject.

"If you and Brandon regretted breaking Nicola's heart so much, why are you being a player and doing exactly that...?" I questioned slowly, despite the unsteadiness in my voice.

_Crap, I shouldn't have said it. _

He's probably going to snap at me now.

To my complete surprise, Carter simply shrugged. His silvery-grey eyes remained on the ground, but filled with so many emotions I could not decipher. "Honestly? ... _I don't know_."

I bit my lip, not quite liking his answer. He doesn't know? Seriously?

"I think..." he continued, but paused for a second as if he was considering his thoughts. "I think it's because I wanted an escape from the guilt. When Nicola left that day because Brandon and I broke her heart, I felt so many emotions- Anger, sadness, guilt..."

I remained silent, taking in every single word he spoke.

His voice dropped low to a soft, heartbreaking one. "I felt so guilty for making that stupid bet. I thought I needed a release from all these confusing emotions- they were slowly tearing me apart. And despite my hatred for Brandon, I'm sure he felt the exact same things I did."

Looking up at him, I watched as his tense features relaxed a little, but I could see he was conflicted on what he was saying.

"I resorted to, you know, being a player. It made me forget about everything, to escape the anger and guilt I felt. It feels so fucking wrong, because it's breaking hearts..." he trailed off. "But I can't stop it now. _It's now who I am_."

I could see his eyes turning hundreds of shades darker, one which indicated how strong and major were the emotions he was currently feeling. I immediately knew I had to do something before it got out of control.

"Carter." I mumbled gently, reaching over and touching his arm. He was stiff under my touch, but slowly began to relax.

I didn't mean to make him feel sad or angry, and all worked up. What I said was probably bringing up terrible memories for him, and I didn't mean to do that.

"I'm sorry." I whispered quietly, wrapping my arms around him from the side. I leaned my head on his shoulder carefully, feeling him start to calm down. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

I heard him exhale softly, as he gently wrapped his arms back around me. "With you by my side, it's impossible to think about the bad memories because the good memories of you overpower it."

A smile formed on my lips, as I hugged him tighter. "Thank you for opening up to me, Carter."

"No problem." Carter muttered, and I could feel him returning back to his normal happy self. "Now what are the plans, then?"

* * *

Around half an hour later, all of us were stood in this big spaced, grassy area in the park which was surrounded by trees, but good none the less. There were two large bench tables by the corner, and a huge field in front of it which was good space for sports, if the boys ever decide to play football or something.

"Stella!" Bloom exclaimed, beaming happily as she sprinted towards me. I grinned, enveloping her in a quick, friendly hug. I glanced at her clothing, nodding in approval at the shimmy blue summer dress she wore. "You're here."

I laughed, nodding at her and then turned my gaze on the others. The girls were here- Bloom, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Gabby (Luke's girlfriend). The boys were also here, including Carter, Brandon, Riven, Sky, Helia, Timmy and Luke. I caught sight of Noah too, which made me smile.

"Noah!" I grinned, walking towards him and he turned around, smiling when he saw me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hearing him chuckle quietly and hug me back. I closed my eyes, enjoying his warmth and embrace. I've missed him these past few weeks. Even when we remained friends, we often saw each other at school and exchanged 'hey's'.

"Hey, Stella." He murmured with a smile, when we pulled away. His hands rested on my waist, as he stared intently down on me.

From the corner of my eyes, I caught sight of Brandon and Carter standing as far from each other as possible, but what made me laugh mentally was the annoyed expressions on their faces as they stared between me and Noah.

I took Carter and Brandon's annoyance as their irritation at each other's presence.

"Knight." Brandon growled out, his eyes zeroing on Carter angrily. Noah and I pulled away, and the rest of the boys and girls turned to look at Carter and Brandon, who were now glaring deadly at each other.

_Here we go. _

"Rodriguez." Carter hissed out, the name sounding venomous on his tongue. "I would say that it's a pleasure to see you, but then I'd be lying."

Brandon clenched his jaw in fury, narrowing his chocolate eyes at him. "Piss off, you _bastard_."

"Is that the best you can do, assho-"

I stomped towards them, arms crossed in front of my chest angrily. "Brandon, Carter, Stop."

Their eyes snapped up to mine, still filled with anger and hatred for each other. Carter's fists were clenched as if ready to punch, and Brandon's jaw was clenched in fury.

"Don't start here." I demanded, shaking my head at them. "Can you just let it go for once?!"

They both scoffed a loud 'No', before ignoring me and turning back to each other.

"We can't just get over it, Stellie." Carter hissed out, causing my eyebrows to furrow in hurt at the tone he used on me.

Brandon narrowed his eyes at him, going into a fighting stance. "But I think I can once you go _down_."

I wrung my hands in panic, not sure what to do when they suddenly charged up at each other, ready to beat the hell out of the other. But as if luck was on my side, the other boys finally stepped up to stop this idiocy.

"What the fuck, guys?" my brother growled out, glaring at both of them as Helia and Riven held back Brandon, and Luke and Noah held back Carter. "Why the hell am I even friends with both of you jackasses?"

Carter and Brandon rolled their eyes at Sky, but were still giving each other deadly glares.

I walked towards them, sighing tiredly as I stopped a metre away from them. "Stop this nonsense. Me, all of us wanted to spend a nice peaceful day today. Without you both wanting to murder each other."

I watched as they both slowly calmed down at my voice.

"Do it for me, please." I whispered, and had to suppress a grin when they both seemed relax and avoided each other's eyes. I feel like I've said those words plenty of times by now..

I glanced up at Helia, Riven, Luke and Noah, and nodded at them. "Let them go."

The boys looked hesitant to let go of Brandon and Carter, but eventually did. I let out a breath of relief, when they did nothing to each other.

Brandon stomped away from us, probably to cool down, with Sky trailing after him to probably talk and make sure he doesn't go anywhere.

"Carter, man." Luke finally broke the awkward silence, a grin on his face as he walked towards Carter. "Is it really you? It's been ages since we saw each other."

_I forgot for a second there that Carter earlier mentioned that him and Luke used to be best friends_...

"Hey, bro." Carter replied, pulling Luke into a bro-hug. They then talked a little bit, before I glanced over at the other girls and boys.

I smiled, "Guys, let me introduce you to my silliest, funniest best friend from Washington, Carter."

The girls and boys grinned as well and exchanged names with Carter. I was happy that they all accepted him.

Not long after, Brandon and Sky returned, with Brandon avoiding my gaze as he crossed his arms.

"So, before that thing happened." Luke started, bouncing a football on his hands. "The boys and I planned to play some football as you girls have that picnic, or whatever you girls do. Some of the boys from school are arriving soon to play with us, too."

I bit my lip, glancing towards Carter and Brandon to see their reactions. I don't think they can play football together...

"I can play it as long as Carter is _not_ on my team." Brandon growled out, looking away.

Carter remained silent, but nodded.

"Then it's settled. All of us guys split into two teams, and wait for the other guys to come." Luke explained, running off into the field with the other boys following him.

Carter walked towards me. "Do you mind looking after Jamie?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped when I caught Flora carrying Jamie with the girls surrounding them as they gushed about how adorable Jamie the baby is.

I smiled. "Sure, the girls love her."

Carter nodded in reply, before sprinting off.

I walked towards the girls, who now sat on the benches taking the food for the picnic out.

"This baby is adorable!" Flora gushed, grinning happily as she played with Jamie.

The girls nodded in agreement, and Musa opened her mouth to ask me something, "Who's baby is it? Yours and Brandon's?" she teased.

I think she got the idea that Jamie was Brandon's because, unlike Carter, she had chocolate brown hair, the same colour as Brandon's.

"Her name's Jamie, she's Carter's baby sister." I told them.

* * *

After the picnic, we went to Helia's gigantic mansion, and it was now night time.

Carter and I returned Jamie to her mum before we came here though, and I had enough time to fetch out some pyjamas for the sleepover. We then drove back to Helia's mansion, and now here I am, in a spare guest room with my girls.

"Today was alright." Bloom spoke up, as she threw on a light blue shirt and grey trousers, which are her nightwear. "The picnic was great. Flora's food is amazing, man."

Flora blushed at that, as she fixed her floral night gown. "Thanks, Bloom."

"You'd be a great wife to Helia when you marry in the future." Musa laughed, sitting in the corner whilst munching on a bag of cheetos.

She wore small red shorts and a white tank top for her nightwear. I bet Riven would love that.

Flora threw a playful glare at her, as we all laughed and talked a bit more. I glanced down at my pyjamas, which consisted of an orange crop top and stripe pink and white trousers. I began to regret this as I realised we were going to hang out with all the boys in the living room.

_Shit. _

"But the day could've gone better if Brandon and Carter didn't fight." Tecna said, sighing as she placed her phone down. "They both should just chill."

All of the girls and boys now know what happened between Nicola, Brandon and Carter, just to clear up some confusion between us all. To say they were surprised would be an understatement, but they didn't mention it again.

"I just hope that Nicola thing doesn't happen again." Gabby sighed, as the other girls exchanged looks.

I peered at all of the girls, noticing their worried expressions. I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Guys, why are you all looking worried or something?"

Silence fell upon us.

Flora exchanged looks with the other girls, and sighed as she walked towards me. "Stella, honey, we just want to tell you something. Please understa-"

"Girls!" my brother's voice cut off Flora, and we all glanced up at the door. Sky was probably on the other side of it. "Hurry up! All the guys are ready!"

I let out an exasperated sigh, "We're going to be there in a minute, asshole!"

I heard him let out a string of curse words as he grumbled, "Girls and their trouble with getting changed in time.."

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the girls who were now avoiding my eyes. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing." Bloom said, walking out the door with the girls trailing behind her. _Strange_.

"Do you think this is too skimpy?" I asked Tecna, who shrugged and pulled on some leggings. I tugged on my crop top, sighing.

Musa scoffed, "It can't be any worse than mine! I only wore these small clothing's because it's hot as hell."

* * *

"Dude, you have the sickest mansion ever." Riven remarked, jumping roughly onto a large, luxurious couch.

I glanced around the humongous living room, admiring the white elegant walls and the objects in it that just screamed, 'EXPENSIVE!'. Helia rolled his eyes, sitting down on the soft, carpeted floor.

"You guys better not make a mess. My parents are out tonight, for your luck." He told them, as we each took a seat on the floor.

Flora plopped down next to her boyfriend, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We promise."

"Promise my ass." Riven chuckled, causing the other guys to laugh along. "We're going to do a hell of a lot of stuff, and you think the next morning this place is going to be spotless?"

Musa scoffed, "I'm surprised you even understand the word _spotless_. I thought you were just some jerk with a huge ego."

Riven scowled at her, whilst I smiled at their small arguments. I found it cute, actually.

I took a seat on the floor next to Musa and Bloom, and that's when I realised we were all sat in one gigantic circle. With girls in one side, and the boys in the other. I glanced at the other boys, noting their plain shirts and trousers as pyjamas.

My eyes caught onto Brandon, though. He looked so handsome with his hair messily styled up and a green shirt on him, which was the colour that suited him a lot. I sighed, breaking my gaze from him.

"We should play a game." Sky announced, causing everyone to nod in agreement. "Any ideas?"

Musa smiled mischievously, "Truth or Dare? Dirty truth or dare?!"

"Only you, Musa. Only you." Bloom chuckled, causing Musa to shrug.

"Let's mix things up a bit. Never have I ever?" Riven smirked, eyeing Musa. "With alcohol."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "How does that work?"

"According to google, Never have I ever is a game that is started with the players getting into a circle. Tehn, the first player says a simple statement starting with 'Never have I ever'. Anyone who has done what the first player has not must drink. Play then continues around the circle, and the next person makes a statement."

I gaped at her. "What?"

"Basically, someone says a statement and if anyone else has done it then they drink a shot of alcohol." Luke explained, and I nodded gratefully.

"Wait." Bloom dead-panned. "So for example, I say 'Never have I ever went to Germany', and if anyone else has been to Germany, they drink. Okay, I get it!"

Riven nodded, now smirking again, "So is everyone up to it?!"

Everyone else nodded eagerly, which made Helia sigh exasperatedly. "We better not get too drunk. I'll get the alcohol from the kitchen."

"I'll help." Flora said, getting up and following him.

Once they returned with two big bottles of vodka and champagne, and a full tray of small, colourful plastic cups, they sat down and placed them in the middle of us. A few of the others then proceeded to pour in the alcohol into the small cups and then we were ready.

"Let's make an additional rule to the game, just to make things more interesting." Sky suddenly spoke up, and we all paused, turning to him.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "What do you propose?"

"If no one takes a drink after a statement, then all of us pick a person or more, to do that statement. It's sort of like a dare." Sky explained.

"So..." I started off, "For example, the statement was 'Never have I ever pranked someone', and no one drinks, that means all of us have to choose two or more people to do that. To prank someone, right?"

Sky nodded in confirmation, and I shrugged.

"As long as the statement isn't something like 'Never have I ever skiied', because there is no way in hell I'm travelling to some icy place and skiing at 8 at night just because of some dumb game." Brandon said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"I'll start." Riven smirked mischievously, picking up a cup of vodka. "Never have I ever... had sex."

He took a long gulp of his drunk, but everyone else was gaping at him in shock, including me. He did not just say that.

After finishing off his drink, he looked around at us and furrowed his brows in confusion. "What are you morons waiting for?"

Blushing deeply, I remained silent as a majority of the people drank a shot of alcohol. I didn't drink it.

It was a relief when Flora, Tecna, Gabby, Helia and Timmy didn't drink. I guess I'm not the only one. I expected Musa to drink, but instead she was glaring at Riven.

"What the fuck, dude? You can't just do THAT." She growled out, clenching her fists. "It's personal, moron."

Riven gave a sly smile at her, raising an eyebrow. "What, Muse? Are you afraid that it's too personal? Or are you just embarrassed."

Musa seethed angrily at him, her temper rising. But she eventually took a drink, since I knew she did do _it_ before with Kyle. Brandon and Carter on the other hand, I wasn't surprised they took a drink. _They're fuckboys, after all_.

"Being a virgin isn't a bad thing." Tecna interjected. "It's actually better than _not_ being one."

Shrugging, Riven threw his hands up in defence, "I never said it was."

"My turn." Luke remarked, sitting up. "Never have I ever... had a crush on someone in this room."

He took a shot of the drink, eyeing Gabby whilst winking at her. I smiled a little, knowing that Luke in fact did have a crush on her, and now they're together.

Everyone else took a drink, except for Musa, Riven, Tecna, and Gabby.

I glanced down towards my drink, contemplating whether I should drink it or not. _Have I ever had a crush on someone in this room? _

_Brandon_... when we were little.

I looked up at Brandon who was across from me, and my eyes widened as he drank the shot of alcohol.

_He's had a crush on someone in this room before?! _

I felt an unfamiliar ache in my chest at that thought. It's obviously not me; it must be one of the girls...

Avoiding his gaze, I gulped, trying to swallow the painful lump in my throat. _Why did I feel hurt?_

My eyes locked with Carter's, and I was shocked when he did drink. His eyes were focused on mine as he drank, almost as if trying to hint me something. But I didn't understand. Carter must have had a crush on someone in this room too, but he only met the girls today... so how?

I glanced at my drink before finally taking a large gulp of it. Screw it, I did have a crush on Brandon. I might still have, I wasn't sure... the alcohol burned my throat.

Brandon was staring at me, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at why I was drinking before his eyes widened in realisation. Oh, he must've remembered I used to have a crush on him when we were little.

"Wow, Riven. You're the only dude here who hasn't had a crush on someone in this room." Sky said, raising his eyebrows at him. Musa looked up at that.

"I have a crush on that hot chick, Megan Fox." Riven declared, smirking. "Except she's not in this room, so.."

I glanced towards Musa, seeing a little bit of a resemblance of her face to Megan Fox'x. If Megan had dark blue hair and eyes, paler skin and be part Asian, I think she would resemble Musa a lot.

"Yeah well, you have no chance with her." Musa scoffed, rolling her eyes, but anyone is blind if they couldn't see the tinge of jealousy on her face.

Riven raised an eyebrow, a smug grin on his lips. "Don't worry babe, you're much hotter than her in my eyes."

She glared at him for that, but her cheeks were burning a bright red colour. We laughed.

"Never have I ever... done something illegal." Musa declared, not drinking the shot of vodka in front of her. She hasn't done anything illegal, then.

I took the cup firmly on my hands, and took a large gulp. Yes, I've done something illegal, believe it or not. Carter knows this since he was a part of it, and I exchanged a look with him as he also took a shot of alcohol.

Everyone else drank but the girls, Timmy, Helia, Sky, Luke and Noah didn't.

The guys glanced at me in surprise, and I let out a sigh. "It was a long story. I didn't intend to do it, and Carter was involved anyway." I explained.

The other guys nodded, and I briefly peered at Brandon since he did drink.

"It isn't really much of a surprise that you've done something illegal before." Musa sneered at Riven, rolling her eyes. "I mean, you are the dangerous bad boy here after all."

And when I realised this, Brandon wasn't really much of a bad boy... he's more of a player. _A heartbreaker_. Riven would be the bad boy here.

But I don't know, calling Brandon the bad boy seemed more right to me.

"Yeah whatever, I did something illegal." Riven sighed. "You know you're supposed to be 18 to live alone, right? I'm 17 and I might have lied to the officers and told them I'm 18. It's illegal to fake your age let alone live in a house alone when I'm not 18."

Musa raised her eyebrows at this, surprised.

"And that's not the only illegal thing I've done." He finished off, winking playfully at her. I suppressed a smile at their cuteness.

Gabby finally spoke up, "Never have I ever recipocrated feelings for two people." She then glanced towards Luke, eyes narrowing at him.

"What do you mean?" Flora questioned, unsure of what she meant.

Bloom grinned, and started singing, "Oh oh oh... when you nod your head yes, but you wanna say n-"

"NOOOO!" all the guys suddenly shouted in unison, and we looked up at them, shocked.

Riven wrinkled his nose, "Ew no. Don't sing HIS song."

"Hate that prick." Brandon chimed in, cringing. The other guys agreed, and the girls rolled their eyes at them.

"Oi." I interrupted, glaring at them all. "I happen to like Justin Bieber because he's hot and talented."

Sky shook his head vigorously, "No. _Just no_."

Gabby sighed in exasperation, breaking our arguments of JB. "Guys, let's continue the game. And by the way, I meant 'Never have I ever liked two people at the same time'."

"Right." Tecna said, as everyone remained silent. "Never have I ever fallen for two people at the same time."

Unconsciously, I lifted a cup of champagne and sipped it all in one go. All of my friends turned to me, surprised at what I did.

My eyes drifted down to the empty cup in my hand, before I let out a gasp of shock. _I liked two people at the same time?! _

No... I haven't.

_But like would be better than liked. Since you currently like two people at the same time... _My mind told me.

I shook my head vigorously, confused at my thoughts that were driving me insane. What the hell is going on!?

Everyone then broke their gazes on me, and some proceeded to drink.

Luke drank, and Gabby was staring at him in curiosity. I think she wanted to know if Luke ever liked two girls in the past, since he actually has been with a few girls before.

The only ones who did drink was me, Noah and... Luke.

My mind was still going crazy in my head, because I had unconsciously drank the alcohol from the cup. What is wrong with me.

"So, umm..." Flora trailed off, breaking the silence. "Never have I ever... skipped class?"

Everyone drank, including me

Flora was the only one who didn't drink.

"You haven't skipped class? Seriously?" Sky questioned in disbelief.

We laughed, finding it amusing as Flora blushed deeply.

She was such a sweet, innocent girl.

* * *

By the time it was 10 PM, a majority of us were now lying around on the sofas and some on the floor. Most of us were quite drunk too, and I was mostly sleepy. Luckily I wasn't that much drunk.

"Ugh guys, all the things you are saying are getting booooooring." Riven drawled, letting out a yawn as he slung his arm around Musa.

Don't ask. I have no idea how they ended up next to each other, either.

The others sighed in agreement, some hiccupping from being drunk. We might've gotten a little out of hand...

"We should've played truth or dare." Noah said, stretching his arms.

Sky suddenly smirked, "Hey, why don't we spice things up a bit? I want to see some action."

"Then I've got a good one." Bloom grinned mischievously, snapping out of her drunken-sleepy trance.

I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering what she was hinting at. The others seemed awake now, eagerly waiting for what she was about to say.

"Never have I ever..." she started dramatically, smirking, "Seen Stella and Noah kiss."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, but they all had sly grins on their faces. I stared at her in disbelief, as Brandon and Carter furrowed their brows in confusion.

No one drank.

Because, well, they've never seen me and Noah kiss.. And that's right. We've never even properly kissed. We're just friends.

I think Bloom was purposely doing this, and I wasn't really sure why. But the look on her face almost said it all, it was as if she wanted to provoke Carter and Brandon. And again, I didn't understand why.

"No one drank. You know what this means, right?" Riven interjected, smirking again. "And because Sky kindly given the rule that if no one drinks, we get to choose people to actually do the statement. So this means..."

Luke grinned. "Stella and Noah has to kiss. Would prefer a make out, though."Gabby slapped him on the arm.

"No!" Sky roared angrily, narrowing his eyes at him. "I will not let my baby sister kiss just because she has to!"

Noah shared a glance at me, and he didn't seem to be worried or anything. I could see the slight discomfort in his eyes, but he seemed willing to do it.

I sighed. "Sky, it's fine. I'll do it."

Brandon and Carter snapped their eyes up to me at that, but I simply ignored them as Noah walked towards me, and sat right across from me. Just inches away.

He slowly, gently placed his hands on my cheeks, his eyes staring into mine as I placed my hands on his shoulders. Carter was now turning around, facing the wall as he clenched his jaw in fury. Brandon on the other hand, was emotionless.

I licked my lips, taking a deep breath in anticipation.

_This will mean nothing, just a friendly kiss_...

His lips met mine. They felt soft over mine and he kissed so amazingly, it took my breath away and made my body feel all sorts of things. I responded him in the same pace, enjoying the moment despite the emptiness I felt.

He was a great kisser, there's no denying that, but it doesn't feel... _right_.

My mind went blank, but a sudden thought and flashback of when Brandon and I kissed popped up in my head.

_The way he rested his hands on my waist, and the way I raked my fingers through his soft hair, and just the beautiful feeling of kissing each other. Brandon. _

With Brandon, it felt much more right.

The sound of a door slamming shut loudly brought me back to my senses.

Noah and I immediately broke apart from our kiss, and we gaze at the others in confusion. My breathing was a little heavy from having my breath taken away, but my main focus was who slammed the door.

I furrowed my eyebrows at Carter, who was still sat in the corner looking as angry as ever. But what I noticed was that Brandon wasn't there...

"Where's Brandon?" I immediately asked, looking at the others who were avoiding my gaze.

Noah glanced at me, giving me an apologetic smile. "I think he stormed off to the kitchen."

"He went to get some water." Carter grumbled, finally speaking up. I rolled my eyes at his grumpiness, before standing up to go to the kitchen.

I'll just leave my drunk friends to themselves...

Once I entered the kitchen, I closed the door shut behind me and turned around, immediately catching the sight if Brandon leaning over the counter with a glass of water in his hands.

_Oh, so he literally was getting water... _

I crept towards him, unsure of what to say.

"Why are you here?" Brandon scoffed, finally turning around to face me, his face expressionless.

I narrowed my eyes, and stopped just a metre in front of him. "I was going to ask you the same question. Why did you storm out?"

He shrugged, taking a sip of the water. "I'm sure I told the others that I went to drink some water."

"Yeah well, I don't believe you." I snapped, getting a bit annoyed for some reason. _Whoa, I should calm down_. I was glad that me and him were somewhat sober... _or not_.

Brandon took a step towards me, causing my heart to race wildly. "Oh, is that so?"

I bit down on my lip, trying to stop myself from stuttering. I suddenly felt extremely nervous, and the predatory gaze he was giving me wasn't helping. "Uhh.. Y-yeah..."

_So much for not stuttering_.

He chuckled bitterly, looking away from me. "Bet you had a lot of _fun_ when you made out with _pretty boy_."

I let out a breath that I didn't think I was holding, and glanced up at him. "We weren't making out. Just kissing."

"Yeah, right." he scoffed incredulously.

"And it wasn't really _fun_." I unintentionally said, blurting out the next thing unconsciously, "In fact, I preferred your kiss much better."

Brandon immediately snapped out of his trance, his eyes darkening to a dark shade of chocolate which almost appeared black. He took a menacing step closer towards me.

I gulped nervously, but decided to be up-front and just tell him the truth.

"And I was thinking about you throughout the whole kiss."

* * *

**A/N: Well damn, was that last part hot or what? **

**I watched Mocking Jay part 2 a few days ago, it was amazing! Thanks for reading :)**

**Should I make the next chapter in Brandon's POV? Review! **


	26. Chapter 25: I'm not cute

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 25: I'm not cute**

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I have a test coming up. **

**This is probably one of the worst chapters ever.. :(**

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

"Stella and Noah has to kiss. Would prefer a make out, though." Luke grinned, which earned him a slap from his girlfriend Gabby.

I narrowed my eyes at him, scrutinizing him slowly at his idiotic remark. Stella and Noah can't just _kiss_. _I won't allow it._

From the corner of my eyes, _bastar_\- I mean _Carter_, was also glancing around angrily at what the others were saying._ Sunshine is so oblivious_. It's definitely obvious that he likes her, but at the moment she's just confused with her feelings.

_Like me... _

"No!" Sky roared with fury, glaring at Luke. At least Sky's on my side; _there's no way I'm going to allow Stella and that prick to kiss_. "I will not let my baby sister kiss just because she has to!"

I clenched my fists in jealousy, feeling my breathing slowly turn rough and hard. I won't deny it, I was fucking jealous. Seeing them kiss would kill me.

"Freaking hell." I heard Carter mutter quietly from beside me, and I watched as his jaw clenched. The same anger I felt was flashing across his eyes.

The urge to take my anger out on him was strong but I couldn't do that; Carter meant a _lot_ to Stella.

We heard a soft sigh, "Sky, it's fine. I'll do it."

My eyes snapped up to Stella at that, warning and disbelief in them. _I can't believe it, she's actually going to kiss him?!_ Sure, Noah was a good guy, but it doesn't freaking mean I would necessarily want them to kiss!

As Stella avoided mine and Carter's gaze, she sat up nervously as Noah walked towards her; capturing her lips with his.

I looked away in disgust, feeling my rage break its maximum point_. Fuck everything_.

"I'm going to get water." I bitterly told Carter, before stomping away into the kitchen. I couldn't handle witnessing the way Noah kissed HER. She was _mine_; not _his_.

Seething in fury, I leaned over the counter and poured myself some water in a cup. I took a large gulp of it; in an attempt to calm down. It wasn't working. I really wanted to punch someone right now.

The sound of the door closing shut brought me back to my senses, and I immediately knew who it was.

"Why are you here?" I scoffed, turning around to face her. I kept my face expressionless.

She narrowed her gorgeous honey eyes at me, now stopping a metre in front of me. "I was going to ask you the same question. Why did you storm out?"

_So oblivious_.

I shrugged, holding the cup of water in my hand and drinking it. "I'm sure I told the others that I went to drink some water."

"Yeah well, I don't believe you." she snapped fiercely, her eyes containing a burning flame of anger which turned me on. _I loved it when she started getting all feisty and fierce_.

I took a step towards her, watching her grow nervous. "Oh, is that so?"

She bit down on her lip, and I mentally cursed in my head because _that_ was also a turn on. _Damn_, the things she unknowingly does to me. "Uhh.. Y-yeah..."

I chuckled bitterly, averting my gaze. "Bet you had a lot of _fun_ when you made out with _pretty boy_."

She lets out a loud breath, staring at me intently. "We weren't making out. Just kissing."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed incredulously. It still made me _jealous_, as much as I hate to admit it.

"And it wasn't really _fun_." She unintentionally said, blurting out the next thing unconsciously, "In fact, I preferred your kiss much better."

I snapped my eyes back to her, breaking out of my trance. I took a menacing step towards her, feeling my inner self getting out of control. The inner seductive beast inside me was trying to claw its way out.

She gulped, looking like a nervous, innocent _kitten_.

"And I was thinking about you throughout the whole kiss."

_Joder_.

I roughly placed my hands on her waist, pushing her against a wall which made her let out a squeak of surprise. My eyes locked on hers; seeing the nervousness and uncertainty in hers but I was sure mine was dark with lust.

_Fuck control_. She was driving me crazy, and sooner or later I won't be able to control myself from kissing her.

Like right now.

"Princess." I groaned low, biting down on my lips to stop myself from capturing her lips. Her breath hitched as I lowered my head down, until my forehead was resting on hers.

I was breathing heavily as I tried to hold back from doing what I knew I would regret.

_Why did I like her so much?_ There were so many other girls in the world, and for some reason I'm just too addicted to her. _To Stella_.

But she wasn't just an ordinary girl. There was something different about her that _allured_ me.

"Brandon." She gasped, her breathing heavy and eyes wide with caution.

_God damn it_. She shouldn't have said my name... especially when she's breathless like _that_.

I couldn't even count how many times we have kissed now, but whatever it is, I want to do it again. Kissing Sunshine was like an obsession; you just can't get over it. It always feels amazing and you'd want to do it again.

But... I _shouldn't_. _She hates me, for what I did all those years ago_.

I can't just kiss her anytime I wish because of my urges. She deserved much better anyways... Not me.

"W-What are you going to do?" she whispered breathlessly, peering up at me with curious eyes. She bit down on her lip, causing me to curse under my breath.

Despite of my strong urge to lock my lips with hers, I lifted my head up a little and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Nothing."

"Liar." She accidentally blurted out, and her eyes widened at what she said. I furrowed my brows, staring at her, trying to decipher the emotions she was feeling.

"You're right." I finally breathed out, my forehead still leaning against hers. I skimmed my fingers on her waist, earning a shiver from her. "I was going to do _something_."

She looked at me sceptically, saying the next words hesitantly. "W-what?"

Instead of replying, I dipped my head down to her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent as her breath hitched in anticipation. I let my fingers trail up her smooth skin, and that's when I realised she was wearing one of those tops where the stomach is revealed.

_Damn_.

As I hesitantly, lightly, pressed a gentle kiss on her neck, I felt her shiver once more at my soft touch. I expected her to shove me away by now, and scream at me to never do it again.

Only, she _didn't_.

She remained frozen in place, and if I recall, she sighed in contentment when I pressed a kiss onto her neck. But I knew I had to stop before I lose control.

_I really, badly, wanted to kiss her again. _

"Guys, the others are- Oh my gosh!" we heard a squeak of astonishment, and I instantly snapped my head up to see who it was.

_Bloom. _

She had her eyes wide, as Stella immediately rushed to shove me away from her. I let out a groan of frustration as Bloom blabbed out her words, "I'm sorry for interrupting with- umm... uh, whatever you were doing!"

"We weren't doing anything." Stella snapped, but her attempt at raising her voice failed as she was still breathless. I scoffed.

Bloom narrowed her eyes at us, before mumbling another apology and leaving the room.

"I don't think I classify _that_ as _nothing_, Sunshine." I smirked, crossing my arms.

She sighed in exasperation, and looked up at me with anger. "Don't do that again."

"Just admit it, you _loved_ it."

"I did not." She muttered, shaking her head with a sigh. "Brandon, we... we should stop doing _this_. _Kissing_."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Why?"

"Because we're not an item- we're not together." She explained, but it looked like it pained her to say it. "We can't just kiss at random times. One day we'll have someone else, and I'm afraid if this kissing between us goes on it will cause... problems."

I shoved my hands in my pockets, glancing away from her.

"And I-I'm just so... _confused_.. On where my _feelings_ are." She whispered quietly, fiddling with the hem of her shirt nervously.

Letting out a cough to break the awkward silence that seemed to fill the atmosphere, I nodded gruffly. "Y-yeah. You're right..."

Stella stared at me for a moment, her expression showing worry and uncertainty, before she finally lets out a sigh of aggravation. She raked her hand through her blonde locks, "W-we should probably go back to the others..."

_Just hide your real emotions, Brandon._

I lifted my back off of the wall that I was previously leaning on and then walked towards the door. Despite my heart feeling like it's breaking into pieces, I knew I had to give her space and time. She was confused on her thoughts and feelings at the moment...

_And so was I._

* * *

"No Riven, we're not doing another one of your shitty games." Sky grumbled, yawning as an annoyed look crossed his face. Everyone was tired and drunk as hell. Including me.

"Why the hell not?!" Riven exclaimed, but slurred his words because he seemed to be the drunkest than anyone else in this room.

Musa slapped him across the head, causing him to growl at her. "We've done too many games, all involving drinks! And now look at us, we're _wasted_."

"_So wasted_." Sky groaned, grabbing a pillow from the couch and laying his head on it. Flora, Helia, Tecna and Timmy seemed to be the most sober out of us all, but they looked incredibly sleepy. My eyes drifted to Stella, who was sitting by the corner whilst staring out the window.

I watched with my jaw clenched as Carter got up and walked towards her.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" I heard Carter mutter quietly, as I got more comfortable on the couch I was on. He was talking about the night sky with stars that were visible through the window.

Stella rolled her eyes at him. "Idiot. You're so drunk. You usually comment about how shit it is."

I snorted at that.

"I'm going to sleep." Flora yawned, leaning her head on Helia's shoulder. He already seemed to be asleep, and slowly the others were sleeping too.

Carter was now sleeping on the floor, away from Stella. He was probably the drunkest after Riven, but then so am I.

I caught a glimpse of Stella falling asleep before my own eyes were invaded by the darkness of sleep.

* * *

"AHHH!" I heard a scream, and I immediately jolted up from my sleep to see Riven with a horrified expression, his shirt and hair drenched in cold water.

With ice cubes.

"Fuck yeah!" Sky and Carter yelled, high-fiving each other. They were both holding this huge bucket, one I assumed was filled with cold water and ice cubes that they used to pour all over Riven.

I rolled my eyes, "What did you two idiots do?"

I winced; feeling like my head had been smashed by a hammer. Oh great, a _hangover_.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Carter asked me, rubbing his own head. I raised an eyebrow at him, quite surprised that he's even talking to me like we were civil to each other. But then I realised the hangover must've done that to him.

"OH MY GOD!" we heard another scream, only it was far louder than Riven's. I immediately recognised it as Helia.

He was stood by the door, eyes wide with anger and shock as his eyes roamed around the room. I was surprised myself. His expensive living room looked like a massive party had happened here, with like a dozen teenagers creating a mess and partying like there was no tomorrow.

_Oops_.

Everyone seemed to be awake now, except for Stella and... _Riven_. _Wait, wasn't he wide awake a second ago?_

"Time to fill up this bucket with water and ice again." Sky smirked at Carter, and they left the room to probably do that thing again.

Riven was such a heavy sleeper.

I carefully stood up, ignoring the aching of my muscles and this god awful headache and approached Stella. She was still lying on the couch near the window, but what made me suddenly stop was how beautiful she looked.

The sunshine was radiating from the window, the light touching her smooth skin and making it glow. Her eyes were closed and her hair looked golden and bright because of the sun that was radiating on it.

She looked so... _gorgeous_.

It reminded me why I called her Sunshine all the time.

"Hey, sunshine." I murmured, moving a strand of her hair that was on her face and gently tapping her shoulder.

Her eyes slowly fluttered shut, and the sun light immediately invaded her eyes, creating the honey-coloured orbs turn golden. She instantly squeezed them shut.

"What happened last night?" she mumbled groggily, shaking her head a few times before blinking her eyes open. She gaped at the messiness of the room.

I shrugged, "All of us had a sleepover. We might've gotten too drunk and created this shit of a mess. Sky and Carter poured ice water on Riven, and we might have a _very_ grumpy Helia roaming around in the house."

Stella looked a bit surprised. She gently reached out and ran her fingers through her long locks, before letting out a groan. "My head. Please don't tell me I have a hangover."

"MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" Helia shouted in worry, wringing his hands together in shock at the state of the room.

Flora sighed, getting up. "Don't worry Helia; we'll help you clean this all up before they come."

"Seriously, fuck you guys!" Riven growled at Sky and Carter who had poured ice water on him again. Now he looked fully awake.

Sky and Carter were laughing their asses off. Stella frowned at them.

"I'm going to murder you both." Riven gave them a deadly glare, and I had to suppress a laugh at that. As long as someone will be killing Carter.

"Oh boy." Stella muttered, in a daze from the chaos of the room. Everyone was grumpy and groaning due to the hangover they all had, and Helia was still complaining about how messy it was.

Musa raised her eyebrows at everyone, "Am I the only one who _doesn't_ have a hangover?"

_Let's just say we're never going to have a sleepover again._

* * *

"Yeah Helia's like a grumpy old man on their period when he's pissed off." Riven grumbled, and I gave him a weird look.

I was currently in Geography, which was the last lesson of the day. It's been a few days since that treacherous sleepover, and now we're back on a Monday. For the past half an hour, all I have been doing was enduring Riven blabbing out some shit I didn't care about.

But then again, it is a good distraction from Mr Tate talking about Geography in that weird voice of his.

"What?" Riven asked innocently, raising an eyebrow at the creeped out expression I gave him. Did he not realise what he said just now is weird?!

I let out an aggravated sigh. "Never mind."

He then carried on talking, as I zoned out and ripped a part of my book off. I scrunched up the paper in my hands, until it was the size of a grape. _Don't judge, I was bored_.

As my mind began to drift off to Stella, I suddenly felt a slap against my arm.

"Are you even listening to me, you twatface?!" Riven growled, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed once again. "What."

"Am I the only one who thought that Musa's ability to not get a hangover is hot?" Riven questioned. "Like, _really_ hot."

Once again, I gave him a weird look. I then shrugged, "Um... I suppose, yes?"

"You're not even taking me seriously!" he exclaimed, annoyed. He then grabbed the piece of paper I was scrunching up into a small ball and then threw it at some random direction due to frustration.

It went straight to Mr Tate's back.

_Shit_.

Mr Tate, who was previously writing something on the board, slowly turned around and eyed everyone. Then he looked down at the scrunched up paper, and glared at everyone. "Who threw this?!"

I immediately jabbed a finger at Riven's direction. But suddenly, Riven pointed at me back.

_Facepalm_.

"Hunter, Rodriguez. Explain to me this once which one of you idiotic boys threw this at me!" Mr Tate angrily demanded.

I looked over at Riven. "What the hell? You're the one who did it, jackass!"

"Do you have any idea how many detentions I've had this year?!" Riven hissed at me.

Everyone knows Riven Hunter is the most rebellious and most intimidating guy in school. The thought of that made me roll my eyes.

"Since both of you refuse to acknowledge what I said, you will both have detentions. After school." Mr Tate finally said, before turning back to write something again.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, mustering up everything I had to stop myself from punching Riven in the face.

A while later, our school principal came in to announce something.

"I'm here to announce about the things we have planned for the end of this term." Mr Green said, glancing at every one of us.

I peered up at him, slightly curious on what he was about to say.

"We've planned a school trip, which will take place in an Island about 5 hours away. The trip will consist of games that will have clues to be solved, and the Island itself is fairly big and contains a forest. We will explain the numerous rules and activities you will be doing later on." he explained.

Everyone was grinning in excitement.

"We will be staying there for a total of 5 days, perhaps 7. Only the Juniors will be attending the trip. We will give out the letters about the trip soon, and the cost will be paid by the school. Thank you for listening." Mr Green finished, before walking out the classroom.

Everyone cheered triumphantly as I stayed in my seat, cheering as well. We all loved trips, and this one if bound to be exciting.

But then why do I feel like something wrong is going to happen?

A few minutes later, the bell finally rang. I was eager to go back home and freaking sleep.

I then halted in my steps, letting out a frustrated groan as I stood in the empty hallway. _Great, fucking great,_ I have detention all because of that asshole of a friend, Riven. _Dammit_.

I turned around, glancing at the empty hallway because everyone had gotten home, and I suddenly spotted Stella just walking out right now.

"Sunshine?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows as I walked up to her. She held books in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at me, surprised. "Oh, um... I was just getting my stuff. Forgot them."

I nodded in reply, getting deep in thought about something. When suddenly, I remembered what I had wanted to say all day, "Remember when I talked about my cousin, Aisha? Who lives somewhere far away."

Stella nodded in recognition. "Yeah, I remember. What about her?"

I took in a sharp breath of nervousness. "She asked me to come over soon, probably this weekend. I was just wondering if you wanted to come along?"

"Sure!" Stella responded immediately, grinning brightly which reflected her perky, bright personality. "Just call me what time and all. I'll also have to ask my mum first."

I nodded, "Good. I'll... see you tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'm going home to babysit a baby. Bye Brandon." She said, smiling at me before turning around. I walked back to the class, trying to see if Riven was there.

He wasn't.

"Prick." I growled, realising he was skipping detention. Why am I not surprised?

I started walking away, and stopped when I caught sight of Stella walking down the hallway, probably to go home by now.

"Princessa!" I exclaimed, and she stopped in her tracks. She turned around, raising an eyebrow at me.

Fuck detention.

I grinned. "Can I come with you? To babysit, that is."

* * *

"What did you say her name was again?" I asked, staring at the baby in Stella's arms. She had to babysit her.

Stella's parents were out at work and Sky was at Bloom's, which left Stella alone with this baby. She looked familiar for some reason.

"Jamie." She replied, huffing in exhaustion as she tried to carry Jamie and make food at the same time. "Brandon? Can you carry her for a sec?"

I gaped at her incredulously. "Are you serious? H-How am I supposed to handle a ba-"

"Just hold her." Stella demanded, already passing the baby to me. I looked at her in shock, and stared at the baby with curiosity.

Okay... what the hell am I supposed to do with it? How do I even hold it?

"You're so adorable." Stella laughed, setting the food down for a second before pushing me to sit in a chair. We were currently in her house, and in the kitchen to be specific.

I stared at the baby in my arms; clueless.

"What? Me or the baby?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes. "You, idiot. The look on your face when your holding her is priceless. It's like she's some alien you've never seen or held before."

"Well I've never exactly held a baby before. Or be this close to one." I pointed out, sighing. I let the baby sit on my lap, as she giggled and stared up at me in awe.

_What is it doing?! _

Stella then went back to preparing its food. "She's Carter's younger sister, did you know that?"

"What!?" I exclaimed, staring down at the baby with slight... uncertainty.

"How can something this innocent and sweet be related to THE Carter Knight?" I asked in disbelief, noticing the similar features she had with Carter. "The Carter Knight is obnoxious, egotistical, conceited, ignorant, arroga-"

Suddenly, the baby started crying.

"You just described yourself." Stella deadpanned, "And I don't think speaking like that about her brother in front of her is the best thing to do."

My eyes widened in astonishment as I stared at the baby, "How does she even understand?!"

"She doesn't." Stella replied calmly. "She just cries a lot and is usually grumpy when she's hungry. I'm not done preparing her food yet, though."

I held up the baby, suddenly feeling panicked. What the hell do I do to make it stop crying?!

"WHAT DO I DO?!" I shouted, feeling clueless as the baby screamed out and cried even more.

_Ah crap. _

"Just stay calm, Brandon. It's not the end of the world." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Well don't blame me! It's my first time holding a baby! Or even being in this close proximity to one!" I exclaimed.

Stella sighed, increasing the speed of her pace at preparing the food.

"Okay, breathe, Brandon." I muttered to myself, holding the baby still and then gently shaking her.

Okay, bad idea.

"Stop crying." I demanded gently, but it wouldn't stop.

I'm so screwed. What do I even do? When Milo cries, I usually offer him something he likes.

My eyes immediately snapped to the little unicorn soft toy that lay on the table. I held the baby close to me with one hand, and used my other to reach out and grab the toy. I then held the baby with both of my arms, close to my chest, so that the baby is lying down in my arms.

Almost like I'm rocking it.

I then carefully handed her the toy, and she instantly stopped crying as she began playing with it.

I sighed in relief.

"Wow, you've done a good job." Stella said, sounding impressed.

I scoffed at her, "Yeah, I did. But you didn't help me."

"I'm busy doing this, remember." She told me, shrugging. "And I thought you were capable of doing it yourself."

Stella then proceeded to pour the food in a small bowl, before walking towards me and sitting in front of me. She set the food down on the table.

I stared down at the baby, who is now relaxed and beaming brightly as she held up her toy. Her huge silvery grey eyes stared up at me, in happiness. I stared at Jamie in awe, not quite sure what to feel.

The bad boy is handling a baby. I'm surprised at myself.

"You both look so cute." Stella grinned, staring at the both of us in awe.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I'm not _cute_."

She ignored me, smiling at me. That's when I realised a smile unknowingly formed on my lips when I was holding the baby.

"I also don't like babies." I quickly added, settling the baby on my lap and looking at Stella. "Well aren't you going to feed her?"

"Yeah." Stella nodded, shaking her head as if she was in a trance before holding out her hands. "Give me Jamie, then."

I shook my head, "No. I'll hold her while you feed her."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing the food. "So much for not liking babies." She mumbled quietly, and began feeding the baby.

A thought suddenly crossed my mind.

_I could imagine myself in the future... sitting on a couch next to Stella, and we were both a few years older than we are now. She was smiling at me, still looking as gorgeous as ever as she cradled a baby boy in her arms. He had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. I could imagine myself laughing in happiness, whilst staring at the baby in my arms. It was a baby girl, with beautiful honey eyes and chocolate brown hair. We were one perfect family. _

That would be one future that I was sure won't happen.

Stella and I... in _love_? _Together_?

No... it will _never_ happen. I don't know.

As far as I know, I _like_ Stella. I regretted the things I did in the past.

But what scared me the most was rejection. _What if she didn't like me back? Especially after what I did... _

Rejection.

* * *

**A/N: Hated this chapter for some reason. I feel like it's not good enough... **

**Anyways, anyone excited about Christmas? My birthday is 11 days after Christmas and I honestly can't wait. I'm predicting this story will end at 35 chapters :) Reviewww**


	27. Chapter 26: Beach at night

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 26: Beach at night**

* * *

**I APOLOGISE FOR BEING SUCH A TERRIBLE AUTHOR AND NOT UPDATING THIS STORY FOR A LONG TIME. I don't even have many excuses, other than me being sick for a week, being busy and having tons of tests from school. **

**This is probably a bad chapter too, but it's long.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"Where did you say you were going again?" My mom questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I packed a few clothes. I grabbed my makeup kit, some toiletries, and finally a yellow bikini which had white polka dots printed on. It was cute.

I threw in some other stuff before zipping up my slightly-heavy carrier bag. "I don't know where it is, but Brandon said it's approximately a 4 hour drive. I'm going with him to see his cousin."

"And when did I ever agree to this?" Mom narrowed her eyes at me.

I let out a sigh as I examined myself in the mirror. Apparently it was sunny today in the place Aisha stays in so I decided to wear some denim shorts and a loose white tank top. "Come on, mom! I really want to meet his cousin, she sounds amazing!"

My mom rolled her eyes exasperatedly before nodding. "Fine. You said you'll be back tomorrow, right?"

"Right." I confirmed, hugging her quickly because I saw Brandon's car outside. We both walked out of my room until we reached the front door.

I opened it to see a smirking Brandon, "Whoa, you look _hot_."

My brother suddenly appeared from the kitchen, clutching a bowl full of cereal and his hair a bed mess. He narrowed his eyes at my outfit, and then at Brandon. "What's happening?!"

"I'm going with Brandon to see his cousin, for god's sake!" I exclaimed, now annoyed because every single family member of mine has been asking where I was going. My dad asked me earlier.

"What?! And why are you wearing THAT? It's too revealing." Sky interjected, shaking his head at me in disapproval. _He's in his over-protective brother mode_. "And I don't like Brandon staring at you like that."

I glanced towards Brandon to see a light shade of red appear on his cheeks. He scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry bro. Your sister is gorgeous, am I right?"

This time, it was my turn to blush. Suddenly remembering that we were wasting our time, I immediately went to wave at my family before walking out the door, "Bye!"

I slammed the door behind me.

Brandon chuckled in amusement, as he grabbed my carrier-bag from me. "I'll put this in the boot."

Once I got inside the car, I sat in the passenger seat and hastily checked the time. It was only 7:30 in the morning, so we should arrive there at around 11:30. Brandon went inside too and smiled at me, "Are you ready?"

Before I could reply, suddenly a familiar male voice interrupted me, "YOU BET!"

"AHHH!" I screamed in shock, clutching my heart in fear as I snapped my eyes to the back seat.

"Nabu's coming?!" I exclaimed, although I didn't say it in a bad way. Nabu was sat in the back seat, leaning forward so that his head was poking out in between me and Brandon. _I was just surprised, that's all. _

Brandon shrugged, "He was bored and got nothing to do. Might as well let him come. He was also very curious about my cousin." He narrowed his eyes at Nabu.

"Oh, I don't mind. The more the merrier." I smiled, buckling my seat belt. "So are we going or what?"

I glanced towards Brandon since he wasn't replying for a long time, and I raised an eyebrow at him because he was just staring at me. Not in a creepy way, but in awe. He looked so adorable, and handsome with that perfectly styled hair of his as the sun shone on his eyes, making it appear this light amber colour.

"Brandon?"

He immediately shook his head out of the daze, and immediately looked away from me. "I'm sorry."

I smiled at his cute blushing face, and shook my head as I glanced away. _He makes me feel all sorts of ways... _and I_ liked _it.

Nabu suddenly groaned, "I'm _so_ going to be the third-wheel here."

* * *

It's already been an hour, and I had no idea where we were. We appeared to be on an empty road, trees surrounding us at the sides and no cars surrounding us. I had expected to fall asleep during the car ride, but I just can't seem to do that. Nabu's been nagging us and talking non-stop, too.

It was fun to see him get on Brandon's nerves, whilst I however, continued chatting with Nabu. Brandon had this grumpy look on his face and he refused to join in mine and Nabu's conversation, and I found it amusing.

"Oh god, I love that song too!" Nabu exclaimed with a grin, after I had previously told him about my favourite song. I smiled back at him, happy that we had loads in common.

"Random question- but, what's your favourite food?" I asked him, eagerly. Nabu immediately replied by saying, 'pizza!', and I glanced over at Brandon with raised eyebrows, "What about you, Brandon?"

He scoffed bitterly, looking annoyed for some reason. It was like he was angry that me and Nabu were so into our own conversation, and I didn't know why. "I'm not going to speak about immature stuff."

_Immature?!_ I think the only one who is immature here is him! _He's been grumpy this past hour_.

I did find his grumpiness amusing for a while, but now I just found it utterly stupid, because he had no reason to be grumpy. I gave him the best glare I could muster up, "What the hell crawled up your ass? Me and Nabu have been talking happily this past hour and you've been nothing but an ass!"

Brandon ignored my remark, but his jaw was clenched.

As if sensing the sudden tension, Nabu spoke up, "Um, guys... I'm hungry. Can we stop by a shop?"

"Well too freaking bad, because I'm not pulling up." Brandon snapped, causing me to snap my eyes back to him.

As I stared at his expression longer, I've finally noticed what stood out the most from that annoyed expression of his. _Jealousy_. I've seen it many times before when I was around Noah.

_Why would he be jealous?! _

"Whoa, dude. Chill." Nabu said, rolling his eyes and turning to me. "He's being a prick for some reason, and I'm starving as hell! Can't we at least by snacks?"

"I agree." I piped in, still trying to figure out why Brandon appeared to be jealous. "Now Brandon, will you stop being a jerk for once and stop by a _fucking_ shop?!"

_Oh god, this is all so childish!_ Nabu looked shocked whilst Brandon held a blank expression as if my outburst hadn't affected him in any way.

"Why don't you continue talking to my _amazing_ friend over there? Since you seem to _like_ doing that _so much_..." he remarked harshly, avoiding my gaze, "You two were so into your conversation for the past _hour_."

_Wait_... oh my god! _I think I see it now_.

_He's jealous because I've been talking to Nabu so much and have barely talked to him?! _Well it's not my fault he decided to not join our conversation!

_The bad boy is so confusing sometimes..._

"Brandon, just go to a small shop that should be near the end of the road." I demanded, "I'm hungry."

He had a soft expression for a second, and after staring at me for a few minutes, he finally let out a sigh, "You realise we still have 3 more hours to go?" I gave him a blank look. He sighed again, "Fine!"

I grinned brightly, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. It must've been a surprise to him because he glanced at me with this adorable expression. We just stared at each other for a few seconds, reminiscing the sweet moment.

"DUDE! EYES ON THE ROAD!" Nabu shouted, causing Brandon to jump in his seat and lose control of the steering wheel for a second. _I'm in a car ride with two idiots_.

I let out a laugh, as we continued our journey to Brandon's cousin's house.

* * *

"Sunshine, wake up." someone murmured close to me, and I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I let out a low groan of irritation, turning my body away from the person who keeps trying to wake me up.

"Should we throw a bucket of cold water on her?" I heard a female voice say.

The male voice was then quick to exclaim, "Hell no! Are you out of your _mind_!? I'm not letting you pull your stupid, but dangerous pranks on _my princessa_!"

"Whoa dude, calm your tits." The female voice chuckled, and I could imagine her throwing her arms up in defence.

"_Tits_?!" the male voice spluttered in disbelief, "I'm _not_ a chick! I... I don't have _tits_!"

A laugh broke out from the female voice, "Are you _sure_ about that?"

I finally let all the tiredness get away from me as I yawned, stretching my arms out roughly.

"OW! Fuck!" the male voice screamed, and that instantly snapped me out of my trance.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, only to be welcomed with the sun light hitting my eyes. I squinted slightly, catching the sight of a pair of large turquoise eyes staring back at my golden honey ones.

_Wait_. WHAT.

"Shit, you're _awesome_!" the female voice declared, and I opened my eyes fully to see a girl about the same age as me standing right in front of me. I glanced down, seeing that I'm still in Brandon's car. I must've fallen asleep.

The girl had azure eyes, dark chocolate brown hair, a tall figure and dark skin. She was very beautiful, I'll say that.

"What? Me, awesome?" I questioned in confusion, furrowing my eyebrows at her.

She nodded enthusiastically, before jerking a finger to her left, "You accidentally punched him in the face when you were stretching your arms. I freaking love you! Man, he looks really hurt and it's FUCKING HILARIOUS!"

I snapped my gaze to her left, watching as Brandon clutched his right cheek in pain. He wasn't glaring at me, but at the girl. I immediately assumed the girl was Aisha, the cousin of Brandon who practically hates all boys and is very badass.

I liked her already, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for Brandon.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I hastily apologised, jumping out of the car and swatting Brandon's hand away from his slightly swollen cheek and jaw. _Aw damn, I did this accidentally but I feel so bad about it!_

I placed my hands on either side of his cheeks, gently. My gaze roamed around his face, trying to see if there were any more injuries. "I'm so sorry!"

Brandon tensed up at my touch, his chocolate brown eyes staring at me intently. He then whispered softly, "I'm fine, _princessa_."

Laughter broke through mine and Brandon's silent, intense moment, "Oh man, he's SO _whipped_!"

Aisha was the one who said it, which wasn't a surprise. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle, because she was just _that_ awesome!

"And he's fine! He's a strong kid, should be able to man up and handle a punch!" she continued, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she stuck her tongue out at Brandon immaturely. I had to bite down on my lips to suppress a laugh.

_She's so mean to Brandon, it's kind of funny. _

"Shut up." Brandon growled, glaring at her in annoyance whilst I gave her a sheepish grin. "And I'm NOT _whipped_!"

She raised an eyebrow at him sceptically, "Yeah _sure_. You were being such a _soft, love-struck moron_ and giving sickening nicknames for her for _nothing_. You're totally in love with her!"

I could feel my cheeks burning at her statement. She was so blunt, it was refreshing actually. She had a similar personality to Musa, and I liked that. I immediately retracted my hands from Brandon.

Brandon was just standing there, his jaw clenched in annoyance, but a light shade of pink appeared on his cheeks at what his cousin said.

"Also, you seem to be enjoying her touch." She winked at him, causing him to groan in irritation.

"Aisha... stop. That's enough." He growled at her, but I could see admiration in his eyes. Although his cousin annoyed him to the point of frustration, she also seemed to be amusing him too. I smiled at that.

I suddenly remembered something. "Uhh... guys. Where's Nabu?"

We immediately shifted our gaze's to the car, catching sight of Nabu sleeping lazily on the car seat as he quietly snored.

Aisha smirked, one that had _trouble_ written all over it. "I guess I can throw a bucket of ice cold water on _someone_."

* * *

Pissed would be an understatement of what Nabu was feeling right now.

It's been under half an hour since Aisha had poured the bucket of water on him, and after we entered her house to talk for a bit, we had finally decided what to do and where to go today.

"Nice swimsuit." Aisha declared, nodding towards my yellow polka dot bikini that I had just finished putting on. She stood in front of me, dressed in a blue, water-themed bikini herself. I was so jealous of her natural, curly hair which flowed down her back and stopped by her thighs.

I had to use a curler to achieve my beach curls.

"You too. I love your curls!" I gushed, admiring her hair. She shrugged, grabbing a hair tie and tying her thick hair into a high ponytail.

We were currently in a water park. You know, where they have swimming pools, water slides, a choice of water games, and all that crap. It was Aisha's idea, and we all agreed.

I've grown to immediately like Aisha, too. She's a cool girl, totally an opposite of me since she hated boys and shopping, whilst I do not, but we somehow get along I guess. After her and I stepped out of the changing rooms, we came out to look for the boys.

And there they were. Brandon and Nabu; both standing by an outside bar with flirty girls around them. Nabu seemed to enjoy the attention, whilst Brandon looked a bit distracted as he repeatedly glanced over the girls' heads as if he was looking for someone.

I bit my lip, wondering if he was looking for me.

_Why would he be, though_? He was surrounded by gorgeous girls, and he and Nabu were extremely popular too, with their handsome looks and defined abs.

"Hello? Earth to Stella?" Aisha suddenly said, waving her hands in front of me as I instantly broke out of my trance. I had gotten too carried away with my thoughts. "Uhh... sorry. Just distracted."

Aisha extended her finger to the boys' direction, "The little shits are over there, bitches are around them though."

As I continued to stare at the pretty girls who were flirting with Brandon, the angrier I suddenly felt. _Just anger..._ I absent-mindedly clenched my fists to my sides.

"Whoa, bruh. Are you okay? You look like you're going to kill someone.." Aisha remarked.

I let out a breath I unknowingly held, before turning to her, "Probably because I am... Wait- what am I even _saying_?" I continued zeroing my eyes on Brandon, as the girls got closer to him and one trailed her finger down his arm.

I breathed out in rage.

Aisha furrowed her brows in confusion, before briefly taking a look at Brandon's direction, and then back to mine. A knowing smirk appeared on her lips, "I know what's going on. You're jealo-"

"Wait here. I'm going to give those girls and Brandon a show." I interrupted her, after I felt like I couldn't control my anger anymore.

Without even thinking, I stomped forward to their direction until I was stood in front of the girl's who were gathered around Brandon. _He can't even see me because of them_.

"Uh-hum." I coughed, to try to get their attention. The girls suddenly stopped flirting with Brandon, and slightly parted away to look at me, which revealed Brandon who was in the middle of them all.

His previously uncomfortable expression faded away into a smirk once he caught sight of me.

"Who are you?!" one of the girls scoffed, immediately glaring at me. And for absolutely no reason at all.

I held in a growl of anger at her, as I plastered on a fake smile, "Me?"

I took a step forward, ignoring all the glares as I wrapped my arm around Brandon's muscular arm. It took me a second to realise he was shirtless, and immediately my thoughts were swiped away from what I had planned, and now was distracted by Brandon's amazing body.

_Snap out of it, Stella_.

"I'm his girlfriend." I snapped sassily, causing Brandon to glance at me in surprise, and the flirty girls to gasp dramatically. They then held hatred glares at me, again.

I simply ignored them, and tugged on Brandon's arm, "Come on babe, you don't want to waste any more time with these people, right?"

The smirk was more than evident on his face. The typical, mischievous smirk that had me melting inside, "Of course, _babe_."

We then barged past the crowd of girls, with me throwing one last look at the girls before finally walking away from them. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and hastily snatched my arm away from Brandon's, "Oh my god. Did I _really_ just do that?"

"I believe so." Brandon replied, his egotistical and obnoxious demeanour making reappearance, "_Babe_."

I immediately looked up to glare at him, "Don't call me _that_."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement, "But you called me that. And by the way, I _loved_ it when you did. What you did back there was _hot as hell_."

I felt like blushing right now, but remembered to compose myself. "Yeah well, that will _never_ happen _ever again_."

Brandon placed his hands on my waist, inching me closer towards his body. I felt my face heat up at our close proximity- we were both dressed in little to nothing, and our bodies pressed against each other was giving me weird... _feels_.

"At least you're my girlfriend now, right?" he smirked, biting down on his lips as he stared down at me. I felt like my breath had just got taken away by the husky sound of his voice. It left me speechless.

_Breathe, Stella, breathe_.

"I- uh..." I stammered with my words, closing my eyes as I mentally cursed at myself for doing such a stupid thing. I slightly punched his arm, which probably did nothing to affect him at all, "Shut up. I only said that to save you from... those girls. You looked uncomfortable when they kept pushing themselves on you."

He let out a deep chuckle, and that must've been the hottest thing I've heard all day. "Me? Uncomfortable? Man, I was _enjoying_ it... Until you came and ruined it."

"Y-you were?" I dead-panned, immediately feeling an ache in my heart... one that was tearing me inside. I felt hurt, for some reason.

His brown amber-y eyes bore into mine, shining in amusement, "Of course not, sunshine! God, I hated them!"

Those very words immediately made the hurt disappear. I thought I was going to be humiliated and embarrassed for even doing that... what was I even thinking?

"You were so jealous." Brandon breathed, a genuine smile playing on his lips.

I took in a deep breath, struggling to find my own words at the moment. "I wasn't..." I paused.

_Was I jealous seeing those girls flirt with him_? And that's why I did that little stunt?

_Hell yeah_.

I shook my head at my thoughts. My mind was going crazy.

_He drives me crazy_.

"It's okay, sunshine." He chuckled softly, brushing back a strand of my blonde lock behind my ear, "It's kinda _cute_."

My heart was beating wildly at his words. And probably for the hundredth time that day, my face was heating up in a blush. I felt comfortable around him... and he always made me feel better. And happy.

"Um- guys. You can stop being all lovey-dovey now." Aisha suddenly said, as she approached us. She was rolling her eyes, but an amused smile graced her lips, "That fucktard is still over there with those girls."

I turned around, letting my eyes follow the direction I was previously in. She was right. Nabu's still stuck with those girls.

"What you did back there was also freaking awesome." Aisha grinned at me. "Why the hell aren't you both a couple anyway?"

I decided not to answer, because for once... I actually didn't know what to say.

I was feeling nervous for some reason.

"I can totally feel you and Nabu's sexual tension, bro." Brandon remarked at her, and then gestures to Nabu's direction, "Why don't you fetch your boy then? Do what Stella did..."

Aisha narrowed her eyes at him, scrutinizing, "You think I like him? Fuck you, I don't like _anyone_."

Brandon sighed in reply, but didn't say anything in return. After a moment of silence, Aisha lets out an exasperated sigh, "I don't need to flirt to get him here- I'll show you."

She then walks off to Nabu, shoving herself past the flirty girls, who now looked very annoyed, and the next thing she did made me really want to laugh.

_She grabbed Nabu by the ear. _

"Aisha! What the he- OWWW!" Nabu winces out, letting Aisha drag him by the ear with him reluctantly following after her. Aisha then stops in front of us, flashing a grin and letting go of Nabu's ear.

He glared at her, whining in complaint. "It hurts!"

"Oh don't be a baby." She rolled her eyes, before raising an eyebrow at Brandon and I, "So... what should we do first?"

Brandon and Nabu shared a look of mischievousness, causing me to narrow my eyes at them suspiciously.

Before I could react however, all of a sudden, Aisha and I were pushed over the edge behind us, causing us to fall straight into the humongous swimming pool. I let out a shriek of shock, not expecting the cold water so quickly.

I broke into action, swinging my hands in the water to float back to the surface. Once I resurfaced, I glanced towards Aisha, who was breathing angrily through her nostrils and directing death glares at the stupid boys- who were laughing their asses off.

_Uh-oh_.

"YOU BOTH ARE SO DEAD!" she screamed, jumping out of the pool in one swift move and now sprinting towards the boys. Well more specifically, Nabu. He was the one that pushed her.

The boys' eyes widened in fear and hastily went on a run. I huffed under my breath, pushing myself onto the edge of the pool and sitting on it. My body was drenched with water and so was my hair, which was now sticking uncomfortably to my neck.

I let out a cough, swearing to myself to get back at the jerks.

"You okay?" Aisha questioned, offering a hand to me and I took it as she helped me stand up. the boys were nowhere in sight. She lets out a frustrated groan, "We're going to get them back for unexpectedly pushing us into the pool like that."

I nodded enthusiastically, letting her drag me towards a shop in this huge water park. The water park itself was amazing; there was so many rides- particularly water slides, swimming pools, mini shops where they sell souvenirs and all that stuff.

I think there's an aquarium here, too.

"What are you getting?" I questioned, watching as Aisha reached out onto this rack of...

Water guns.

"These big water guns are going to do the trick." She winked, picking up one of the huge water guns and holding it up to me. "They're free, too. You get to borrow them, as long as you put them back later on. You can fill in water in it from there."

She pointed to a tap near a wall which was a few metres away from us.

I smirked back at her, getting one of them as well. "Let's do thi- OW!"

I felt a pain on my shoulder, causing me to gasp and snap my eyes up to the direction where the pain came from.

_Brandon. _

"They've got water balloons!" Aisha exclaimed, annoyed as she pointed at the object in Brandon's hands. He was holding a balloon filled with water, and I immediately guessed that he had thrown one at me.

_That prick! _

I hastily held up my water gun, and pressed onto the button to squirt Brandon right on his stupid face. He shrieked in shock; holding up his hands in front of him in surrender.

Nabu was holding a bucket of water balloons on each of his hands, as he then shouted out, "IT'S WAR!"

* * *

One hour and 30 minutes later, I had somehow ended up on the stairs which lead to some unknown ride which I hadn't even bothered to check.

Brandon was after me.

I had lost Aisha in the midst of this water gun/balloon fight game, and I knew she was with Nabu somewhere. I just didn't know where.

I breathed out quickly through my mouth, glancing at the short line ahead of me and then furrowing my eyebrows when I caught sight of the huge, steep water slide. Oh no. I widened my eyes in surprise, before taking a quick look to see if there was no way out of it.

There wasn't. I turned around, ready to run away from the water slide ahead, but immediately halting in my tracks when Brandon appeared from the crowd, a water gun in his hand and only two water balloons left in his other hand.

_How the hell did he get a water gun?! _

He had a victorious smirk on his face, mischief written all over it as he stared at me from the distance. He suddenly threw a water balloon straight at my stomach, causing me to shriek from pain and astonishment. I cursed under my breath, and having no other choice, I went straight to the start to the water slide.

My eyes widened when I caught sight of how big and steep it is. Oh my god... no! It's too scary for my liking! I frowned, biting my lip in worry.

"Are you going to go or not?" a blonde guy my age said from behind me, clearly annoyed that I was just staring at the water slide and not getting on it. A few other people were behind him, waiting impatiently. I was in front of the line.

Suddenly, the guy was shoved slightly to the side and there appeared Brandon, right behind me and a mischievous look on his face. Oh no, I have to get away from him.

Taking in a deep breath to calm my fear, I held the water gun close to my chest and then jumped for it. I was immediately surrounded by darkness, as the water slide had a tunnel surrounding it.

I could feel myself slide against the water, and I closed my eyes because it felt so scary, but fun at the same time.

"Hey babe!" a voice exclaimed from behind me, causing me to turn around and see Brandon right behind me on the water slide. I am so dead!

I sighed in relief when I finally caught glimpse of the sunlight, and was greeted by the pool ahead of me. I felt myself crash down into the water, causing me to gasp from the harsh and sudden impact.

Just as I resurfaced, Brandon appeared in front of me, clutching the water gun in hand. I immediately panicked, and went to swim away. I squealed when I felt arms wrap themselves around me, holding me in place in the water.

"Sunshine." Someone breathed from behind me, and before I could process what was happening, a strong body pressed against my back. I felt my breath hitch when I realised Brandon's abs were pressed against my back, with him breathing down on my neck.

I struggled against him. "Let me go."

He then turned me around, so that I was facing him. An evil smirk formed on his lips, "No. Nabu and I _are_ going to win this water fight, and in order to do that we need you to give up on this ga- OWW!"

Brandon screeched when I had pinched his arm. I quickly took that advantage of him letting me go for a second, and swam away to look for my water gun. Where is it?!

"Dammit!" I groaned, when I felt him wrap his arms around me again. I let out a huff, "Brandon, this is immature. We are literally playing a game that is designated for kids!"

He rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault that you girls started it! You should've known that _us boys_ are incredibly competitive." I stayed silent at that, but held an annoyed expression. I suddenly realised what predicament I'm in; Our bodies so close together.

It felt so... _intimate_.

"I kinda like this position." He winked, completely ignoring our surroundings. I glared up at him, then looked around to see if anyone was watching. It's a water park, so it's obviously going to be crowded, but we had somehow ended up in the part of the pool where it is slightly under the steep waterslide, making us hidden. Just a little bit.

"You know what? Screw this." Brandon declared, dropping his water gun so it fell on the floor of the swimming pool. I furrowed my brows, staring up at him in confusion, "You're giving up?"

He shook his head, "No. It's just, the more that I think about it... it is quite immature."

"It was Aisha's idea." I laughed, shaking my head in amusement, "And Nabu seemed so into this game. I wonder where they are now."

"Probably still playing this stupid game." He muttered, and then leaned down to stare at me. I felt myself lose my breath at the intensity of his gaze. It's always done something to me...

But of course, I had to ruin the perfectly silent moment when my stomach decided to growl, indicating my hunger. "Crap." I mumbled in embarrassment, absent-mindedly leaning my forehead against Brandon's neck to hide my blushing face.

An amused chuckle escaped his lips, and the sound was very audible because of how close I was to him. I felt his hand rest on my waist, and his other hand gently brush past my hair; causing me to remove my face away from his neck to look up at him.

"It's alright. You're hungry." He laughed, shaking his head. "Let's get some food."

I frowned, "But what about Nabu and Aisha?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "What about them? They're still out there playing that stupid water fight, and you know how competitive they are. Aisha is when it comes to sports, anyway. Just ditch them."

I bit my lip in thought, letting my gaze fall to the water slide that we were previously on. I then glanced back at Brandon with a smirk, "Okay, we'll get food, but before that... let's go on the water slide one more time."

...

"Where are we going after this?" I questioned, taking a bite of my burger. It was around 3:30 right now, and the water park closes at 5:00. Brandon and I were in the small fast-food restaurant which was in the water park, and I was still dressed in my bikini, but with a towel around me.

Brandon shrugged in reply, "I don't know yet."

My previously wet hair was slowly drying up, but still damp as they lay on my towel-covered back.

Brandon however, didn't have a towel around him at all and was sitting there in all his shirtless glory. His hair was damp too, but he had run his fingers through it so it slightly lay over his forehead, but more towards the right.

I placed my half-eaten burger down and took a sip of my coke. "I'm sure Aisha's deciding that."

"Hmm." He hummed, looking around as he chewed on his burger. He was probably trying to see if Nabu and Aisha were around.

"Brandon." I said exasperatedly, after I decided I could not take it anymore. He looked up at me, questioningly and I couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of my mouth, "Can you at least wrap a towel around you or something?"

Brandon raised an eyebrow, smirking. "What? Does me being shirtless distract you?"

"No." I instantly denied, biting my lip as I avoided his mischief-filled gaze. Why does he immediately think that I _like_ seeing him shirtless?

_Maybe because you do... _

"Liar." He muttered, a smile on his lips. "You think I'm _hot_. Especially when my abs are on full display."

_That cocky, egotistical little-_

"Actually no. I just think it'd be uncomfortable for other people to see." I explained, trying to calm my temper up as much as I can. When he was being an obnoxious jerk it irritated me to the core.

He scoffed, "Oh please, girls love this." He gestured to his face and then body. I tried my best not to look at him, because it will only drive his ego up even more. "Fine, if you don't appreciate it then I'm sure I can find some girl who wil- _Oh fuck_."

His gaze suddenly froze on something behind me, causing me to narrow my eyes at him. He was staring at it with so much frustration, that it made me curious onto what he was staring at.

I turned around, seeing a brunette girl sat a few seats behind me, another redhead girl who seemed to be her best friend, sat opposite her. The brunette girl Brandon seemed to be staring at had her back faced to Brandon, so she can't see him.

She was also very pretty, I'll add that.

I looked back at Brandon with an amused smile, despite the irritation I felt at the fact that he was staring at another girl, "I see you've already found a girl who _will_ appreciate your looks and physique."

Brandon remained silent at that, but clenched his jaw and avoided my gaze.

_Alright then_. "She's very gorgeous, too. Probably _your type_, huh. Long-legged, tanned _brunettes_..." I immediately regretted saying that because of the bitterness in my voice.

That seemed to get his attention, as he glanced back at me with an amused grin.

"_Actually_..." he drawled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "My types are _perky_, _stubborn_... but _beautiful blondes_."

The way he said it was like he was hinting something at me, but I couldn't seem to catch on. _What was that supposed to mean? _

"Oh." I said, biting down on my lips warily. "Then why were you staring at that girl?"

He scoffed, looking like he really didn't want to talk about it. "She's just this _chica_ who doesn't seem to get the _hint_."

I stared at him in confusion, not understanding what he meant. I opened my mouth to say something but was then interrupted by a squeak, "BRANDON!"

"Oh my god." Brandon groaned, slumping down in his seat with an exasperated expression, "Sunshine, whatever you do, please know that she's _not_ my girlfrie-"

The brunette girl Brandon was staring at earlier suddenly appeared beside us, cutting off Brandon from his words. Her redhead best friend stood behind her, with crossed arms.

_Wait... they know Brandon? _

"Babe!" the brunette said, squealing in excitement, "I haven't seen you in over a year since we had sex!"

I gaped at her with shock, not believing that she had just exclaimed that so bluntly. _Is she crazy?_

Wait a second... Brandon _hooked up_ with _her_? _Is this Nicola, Brandon's ex?_

But he said he never hooked up with Nicola... I'm so confused, and I was trying my best to remain calm and not jump into conclusions.

"Emilia." Brandon said through gritted teeth, looking like he really didn't want to be here. "It's _so nice to_ see you again." I could practically hear the sarcasm in his voice.

The girl frowned, "It's Elena." _He forgot her name?! _"But anyway.. I know right! Last time I remember, I was your girlfriend! Right honey?!"

I clenched my fists to my sides, feeling anger burst inside me.

"I never called you my girlfriend." Brandon hissed, looking annoyed as hell. "And we just hooked up, it was _nothing else_."

This Elena girl looked absolutely furious, but covered it up with a fake smile, "Oh, you're just lying. Scarlett, this is Brandon, that guy I talked about. He's my boyfriend." She was talking to her redhead friend, now.

"Brandon, what's going on?" I mumbled quietly, raising an eyebrow at him. He simply groaned, shaking his head, "I don't even know. She's just this random girl I slept with a very long time ago, and I convinced her it was nothing but now she's very obsessed with me and-"

"Hey!" Elena screeched, trying to get his attention but failing to. She then finally noticed me, and immediately glared at me. "Who are you?!"

I feel like dejavu is happening right now, because the flirting girls this morning asked the same exact question. "His... friend." I answered reluctantly, noticing Brandon's aggravated expression. I then paused, and smiled fakely at her, "Actually, _girlfriend_."

What Brandon said a minute ago was enough info for me to understand what was happening. She's one of those girls who get too attached with the fuckboy, and does anything to make him their boyfriend. _It's crazy, really_.

I partly blame Brandon for even sleeping with her in the first place.

Brandon looked surprised at what I said, but I could practically see the approval in his eyes, "Yes, Elisa. This is my girlfriend, _Stella_."

"It's Elena!" she exclaimed, annoyed. She looked like she wanted to murder me, though. "And I don't care what this whore is called."

Brandon seemed to be very angry that she called me a whore, but before anything got out of hand, Aisha and Nabu suddenly barged past this Elena and Scarlett girls, with furious expressions on their faces.

"You guys have been eating here this whole time!?" Aisha exclaimed with disbelief. Her and Nabu were still soaked from the water fight, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Nabu nodded along with her, "I can't believe you guys! And by the way, she won. I couldn't handle it anymore."

"What the hell, bro?" Brandon groaned, "I really wanted us to win! But you were probably too whipped and let my annoying cousin win."

"OH MY GOD!" someone suddenly screeched, causing all of us to look at Elena.

Who was covered in ketchup and mustard, probably from when Aisha and Nabu barged past her and caused her to hit the table where Brandon and I's food were...

I felt like laughing.

And Nabu and Brandon did.

"I... I.." Elena struggled with her words, as her friend Scarlett backed away. "I HATE all of you!" she finally screamed at us, then stomped away out of the restaurant.

"Serves that bitch right." Aisha said, laughing with the rest of us.

_What a day it was..._

* * *

I placed the large blanket I had purchased earlier, and spread it out onto the soft sand where the palm tree was slightly shading me. I then carefully sat on it, laying flat down on it so I was now staring directly up the star-filled sky.

It was currently 7:30 at night, and I was absolutely exhausted from the drama-filled day. Besides the flirting girls and that Elena bitch, today was actually fun. We were all in the water park today, going on rides and slides and playing fights.

But I think what made the day so special was that Brandon was with me...

I shook my head to myself, a smile on my lips. I had called myself as Brandon's girlfriend so many times now... it was getting quite awkward. I wasn't sure why, but it was probably because deep down, I really do wish I was his _girlfriend_.

I should really stop thinking about this.

"Smiling to yourself, I see." an amused chuckle sounded from behind me, making me look up. Brandon was standing beside the blanket, still shirtless from earlier and wearing the swimming shorts. His hair looked dry now, and was messy yet perfect.

"Shut up." I muttered, watching as he took a seat beside me.

We were in a beach which was 10 minutes away from the park, but this beach looked amazing in the night. There were several lights hung up on wood near the trees, which made it look so breath-taking. There was also a party in the distance with loud music and alcohol and all, but the part of the beach where I was lying on right now was where it was quiet..

And peaceful. No one was around me, except Brandon that is.

"Can I lay down?" Brandon asked, and I shrugged in reply. He lied down on the blanket beside me, staring up at the sky as well.

I let out a sigh, "Where's Aisha and Nabu, by the way?"

He chuckled quietly as he jerked a finger to the party which was a far distance away from us, but still visible because of the lights, "They're at the party. Saw them making out, too."

"It's about time." I grinned, rolling my eyes. "I know they just met today, but it's _so_ _freaking_ obvious that they like each other. Even if Aisha said she hated boys, she's still fond of Nabu."

Brandon glanced at me, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." I breathed, enjoying the silence and the cool air that was brushing against my skin. I was still dressed in my bikini, and my hair was dry and in pretty beach curls, but I felt cold just wearing this. "Why aren't you over there, at the party?"

He glanced back at the sky and sighed softly, "I'd rather be here with you."

I felt my cheeks heat up at that, and decided to stay silent before I blurt out anything from my mouth. He makes me feel all sorts of ways and I'm not used it yet... but of course, with the way he was making me feel, I couldn't help but blurt the next thing out,

"Do you like anyone?"

Brandon raised his eyebrows at me in surprise, not expecting it at all. Of course he wasn't, why did I even ask that? "Yeah, I think... I do."

It was my turn to be surprised. _He does like someone..._ and just the mere thought of that caused an ache in my heart. I've already admitted to myself that I like him, but with every day that I spend with him, the more I doubt it.

_I just didn't want to get hurt by him again... _

No, _not_ again.

"Do you?" he asked, catching me off guard. I let out a cough of shock at that, and struggled with my words as they had died in my throat. Brandon suddenly shook his head in amusement, "Wait- why did I even ask that? Of course you like someone!"

_What? _

"You like me." he stated, lying on his side to stare at me; waiting for my reaction. I narrowed my eyes at him in disbelief. Of course he's only joking around.. to annoy me.

_That jerk!_ "I do not. And never will like you!"

He raised an eyebrow as a smirk formed on his lips, "I believe you've liked me once."

_True_. I let out a sigh as I avoided his stare. "Yeah well... I don't anymore. That was when I was little; when I was oblivious to the real person you are. An obnoxious _asshole_, not the hot dreamy boy I thought you were."

He ignored my comment, and decided to tease me even more. "Hot and dreamy, aye?"

_Of course that's the only thing he picked up from that_.

"My point is, I'll _never_ like you again!" I snapped, getting annoyed by the second. But the uncertainty was quite clear in my voice. I've already fallen for him again... "So you should just shove your shitty fucking pick-up lines up your as-"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Brandon exclaimed, interrupting me from my rant. He made a gesture for me to calm down which didn't do anything at all. "That was a bit too far, _sunshine_. Be careful, my feelings are _precious_."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"But I do appreciate your fierceness there. You're hot as hell when you're furious." He winked at me, and I fought back the urge to punch him in the face. _Stupid fuckboy._ "And my pick-up lines are not shitty!"

I glared at him, "I beg to differ."

There was this mischievous glint in his eye that made me groan. Oh no, he's not doing another pick-

"Okay I'll do a seasonal one. Since it's Christmas in 3 months." Brandon declared, sitting up a little.

I furrowed my brows, "What? 3 months is still a long time away! Why would you even do-"

"I don't care. I just feel like doing this one, okay?!" he cut me off, making me huff in annoyance.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, and stared at him, waiting for the stupid nonsense to spill out of his mouth. It's probably going to be sexual...

"If your left leg was thanksgiving, and your right leg was Christmas," he paused, a smirk playing on his lips as his gaze captured mine. _This is so going to be bad_. "Can I come visit you between the holidays?"

I stared at him with confusion for a second, trying to process what he had said, and when it finally clicked in my brain I let out a gasp of horror. He did NOT! I moved over and tackled Brandon, landing a soft punch to his strong bicep,

"Don't you ever say one of those things again!"

* * *

**A/N: I hate this chapter tbh... the next one will be very surprising, just wait ;)**

**I've made another INSTAGRAM account, which I will use to posts edits involving my favourite show- Teen Wolf. I will also message you guys on it about when I update this story and what happens in the chapters. **

**Feel free to follow it- void_stalia**


	28. Chapter 27: Forget her

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 27: Forget her**

* * *

**A/N: CARTER'S POV GUYS. **

**I know a majority of you hate him and the last thing you'd want to do is read a whole chapter in his POV, but it is IMPORTANT. Please read, thanks.**

* * *

**Carter's POV**

I jumped onto the couch, settling myself next to Sky who was leaning over and grabbing the Xbox controllers. Luke and Noah sat on either side of us, picking out the games.

"How about GTA?" Noah suggested, making me think about it. Luke snorted, "We've played that so many times. What about some Call Of Duty?"

I laughed, "That's even worse. We've played both of those games several times by now. But hey, good thing I bought this new racing game yesterday." I held up the case which held onto the new game, and the guys eagerly nodded in sync.

We then started the game, with me against Sky on the first round. About two hours later, it started to get wild because Luke had brought in loads of food with him. The floor was now scattered with crisps and candy.

My eyes widened in victory when I was close to winning the game against Sky, "Crap! I'm going to wi-"

"Hey guys!" a gorgeous voice exclaimed, causing me to lose focus of the game and turn around to face the direction of the voice. Stella stood by the living room door, grinning at first but then noticing the loudness and messiness of the room.

_Well, crap._

"I WON!" Sky shouted, chucking the controller away and smirking widely at me. I cursed under my breath, annoyed at the fact that I got distracted on the last minute and ended up losing. Well, at least it was sort of worth it.

Stella was finally back from her trip with Nabu and that... _asshole_. Brandon will be asshole in my mind, despite Stellie arguing with me to be civil with him. Never.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled at Sky jokingly, ignoring his shouts of victory over some game. Even though I was really into it as well. I groggily stood up, walking towards Stella.

Despite her only going out for one night, it still bothered me that the asshole had to come with her. Who knows what could've happened whilst I was not there? If the asshole made a move on Stella-

_Dammit. Carter, you don't like her. Just stop it. _

Well that was stupidest lie I've ever thought of.

"Hey beautiful." I greeted, admiring her gorgeous face and golden locks. She smiled up at me, as I plastered a grin on my faced and wrapped my arms around her. Tightly, but not enough to hurt her. Just a friendly embrace.

I caught sight of Brandon just walking in the living room. He was now behind Stella, but facing me. When he realised I was hugging Stella so closely, he threw a glare at me. One that had 'piss off' written all over it.

I smirked victoriously at him and pulled away from Stellie, "How was the trip?"

"It was great, actually. Brandon's cousin is amazing. But I missed you a lot, Carter." She said softly biting down on her lip as she stared up at me. _Damn_. "You should've come with us."

A night with the _asshole_? _Haha, no way_.

"I don't think this ass-" I paused in my words, watching as Stellie raised an eyebrow at me. I groaned. "-_Brandon_, would've liked it, and I wouldn't either."

A frown appeared on her face, making my expression drop a little. I hated seeing her look sad, it was like the worst thing you could ever see. She seems so upset at the fact that Brandon and I hate each other, but I can't do anything about it.

I'm not being civil with the guy that ruined the only chance I had to be with the girl I loved; _Nicola_. And now that he's closer to Stella, I feel like it's just going to happen aga-

_No, it won't_. I _wouldn't_ hurt Stellie like that.

"He's right, _sunshine_." Brandon declared, taking a step towards her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. I felt a rush of anger spread through me at the fact that his annoyingly mischievous smirk was directed at me. "We wouldn't have gotten along."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Sunshine?_ Can this guy just stop being fucking irritating already?

Stella sighed exasperatedly, "I guess you're right." her eyes then travelled down to the boys, who were cheering each other on as they played the game. She probably just noticed how wild and messy it is. "What the HELL happened here?!"

Sky dropped the Xbox controller at her sudden outburst, and chuckled nervously, "Hi, sis! The guys and I have just been-"

"Playing kids games." Stella answered for him, rolling her eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her. Xbox is _life_, man. _No kids games_.

"I came home from a trip to find _four_ guys playing some guys and creating a huge mess in the living room. _Great!"_ she exclaimed sarcastically, but an amused grin was trying to appear on her lips. "How did mom and dad even allow this?"

Sky shrugged, seeming bored. "They didn't-"

"They _did_." a deep voice suddenly said, and we all turned around to see Stella and Sky's parents by the door.

I gulped. Stella didn't know what happened between them last night, because she was out. I caught a glance at Sky to see him taking a deep breath in worry.

Whilst Stella was out in her trip to Brandon's cousin last night, Sky and I were in his room and we heard shouting. Screams of anger. Stella's father and mother were arguing.

Not just the typical couple fight, but ones that would eventually end up in divorce.

I knew this would be very hard on Stella, as Sky himself was so upset. I really didn't want anyone hurting her even more, even if it's unintentionally.

"Mom! Dad!" Stella exclaimed, sprinting over to them and wrapping her arms around them both. I glanced at Sky, who was giving me a cautious look.

_Ah, shit. _

Her parents awkwardly hugged her back, and that's when I noticed how far away her parents were from each other. They're still not over about last night's fight.

"I hope you had a good time, honey." Her mother forced a smile on, and then took a look at the messy room. She sighed in irritation and amusement, before averting her gaze, "You boys better clean up this room before dinner."

We all nodded in reply, watching as she walked back up the stairs. Stella's dad was getting ready to go to work.

"Is it just me the one who notices how different my parents are acting?" Stella asked, frowning in confusion. I tensed up at the question.

_No, Stellie. No. _

...

_It was around 1 in the morning; the sky was dark and filled with the stars. I was standing in front of my closed window, feeling nothing but sorrow. _

_She chose him... _

_Not me. But him. As much as I wanted to hate her, I couldn't. I had to let her go... but all these thoughts and emotions that were swirling through my head were slowly driving me crazy. I loved her so much; she was everything to me. I was willing to change my idiotic flirty ways for her.._

_But it wasn't enough. _

_I let out a sigh, frowning at the water-covered window. It was raining very badly; almost depressing. But it suited the situation... Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same, if you walk away... everyday it'll rain, rain, rain..._

_I closed my eyes; wanting to fight away the tears that were threatening to fall. This is why I never wanted to fall in love, it hurts. I shook my head to myself, and walked away from the window to now face my bed. I should sleep... _

_Try to forget her. _

"_Carter!" a female voice exclaimed, and I furrowed my eyebrows as the sound of knocking filled my ears. I glanced back at my window, seeing a dark figure of a person behind it. I immediately rushed to it; opening the window. _

_Who the hell is outside in the rain at 1 in the morning... at my window? _

"_Nicola?" I gasped inaudibly, watching as her drenched figure smiled guiltily at me. Her black hair was soaked, gorgeous baby blue eyes filled with tears, and a ghost of a sad smile on her lips... the emotions came crashing down onto me again, "W-what are you doing here?" _

_My voice faltered as I watched her shiver. Do something you idiot- she's freezing! _

"_I...I.." she stammered on her words, tears still glistening down her wet cheeks. _

_Despite the several emotions of frustration and confusion that I was feeling, I let out an aggravated sigh and helped her inside my room, before closing the window behind her. I rushed to my closet, grabbing a towel and my shirt with me. _

"_Here." I handed it to her, avoiding her gaze as I jerked my finger to the bathroom, "You should get changed. You'll freeze to death."_

_She stuttered thanks in reply, before obliging to my words and shutting the bathroom door behind her. _

_I slowly sat on my chair, feeling my breathing become slow and harder to do. Don't panic, Carter. _

_How could I not, though? Nicola, the girl I love is here. Crying her eyes out and freezing from the cold rain. Why is she even here? _

_Before I could process my thoughts, she suddenly came back, dressed in my shirt that reached a few centimetres away from her hips. I tried to ignore her long amazing legs as I averted my gaze to the window. _

"_C-Carter." She stuttered, letting out a breath through her tears. "I..I'm... s-s-sorry." _

_Don't give in, Carter. She clearly likes Brandon now. _

_But then why was she here? I decided to get straight to the point, ignoring her useless apology, "Why are you here?" _

_I watched as she visibly flinched at my cold tone; which instantly made me feel guilty. I'm falling so hard, man. And it needs to stop. I can't be with her, I'll never be with her. _

"_Please hear me out." She gulped, fiddling with the ends of her shirt nervously as she looked down. I let out a sigh and looked away, remaining silent for her answer. "I-It's Brandon.." _

_Is she trying to hurt me even more!? She freaking picked him over me, and hurt me. And she's mentioning HIS name? I shouldn't have opened the window..._

"_Look, if you're trying to make me feel hurt even more, then get ou-"_

"_No!" she cried out, breathing heavily through her tears, "Carter, please! I... I think he's cheating on me!" _

_I froze at that. That bastard is... cheating on her? "Well, I mean... I think he is. He's been very distant, Carter. As if he's with someone else. He doesn't even pay attention to me anymore." _

_Despite how much I wanted to be nothing to do with her anymore, it angered me that Brandon was being a jerk. I still cared for her... but why was she telling me this? _

"_You might just be overreacting. He wouldn't cheat on you... just, don't jump into conclusions." I sighed through gritted teeth, and then stood up from the chair. Whoa, why am I defending Brandon? _

_Probably because you want this pain to stop and just make her leave... _

_I faced away from Nicola, wanting this to just stop. _

"_But I'm certain about this- Carter, please. You have to believe me. I'm just lost right now, confused. And most of all, hurt." She explained, in a soft fragile voice. _

_The last thing I wanted was for her to feel hurt. It killed me inside. _

_But she hurt me. I have to stop falling for this again. I have to fucking stop these feelings. "Nicola-" _

"_I...I should've chosen you." she gasped out, shaking a little as she stared at me with those tear-filled eyes. _

_No. _

_Those words were pulling me towards her again. I didn't want that, I wanted it all to stop. So many thoughts were flooding in my head, that it made me feel like I was slowly losing my mind. Voices. Hurt. Sorrow. Anger. _

"_Carte-" _

"_STOP!" I shouted, clenching my fists to my sides in fury. I forced a glare on my face, "Just fucking stop, Nicola! I don't want to hear it! I don't give a fuck about you anymore!" _

_She softly gasped at my words, hurt on her face again. God, no. I have to calm down. Just... _

"_I'm sorry." I whispered, settling myself on the edge of my bed and closing my eyes. Don't cry._

_I heard her soft sobs of pain; the ones that made me feel worse even more. I remained seated on my bed, bringing pain to myself by hearing her cries. I hated this; it was killing me. I couldn't stand it anymore. _

_I flinched when I felt a hand touch my hair, raking through it until a body stood in front of me. my breath hitched in my throat, as I slowly glanced up at the girl I still loved. _

"_I should've chosen you." she repeated, letting out a sigh. "That was all I wanted to say." _

_She carefully backed away from me, dropping her hand from my hair and wrapping her arms around herself, "I-I'm sorry for hurting you. But you needed to know the regret I feel for picking the wrong person." I heard her footsteps nearing the window. _

"_It's always been you. I love you Carter; Carter Knight." She whispered in pain, pushing the window open which allowed the sound of the rain to travel through the room. I remained frozen, contemplating the several thoughts in my head. "I'm going to leave." _

"_W-wait." The word came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop it. Dammit. _

_I shakily stood up from my bed, walking over to her as she furrowed her eyebrows and glanced up at me questioningly. I could still see the hurt in her eyes. _

_Carefully, I glided my thumb over her cheek, wiping away the stray tears that Brandon- or I have caused. Her wide eyes stared up at me in curiosity, slight regret appearing in them, "D-do you love me?" _

_I tensed up at her words; the question echoing in my mind and driving me insane. But it doesn't have to be.. because... "I do. I'll never stop-"_

_She cut me off from my words when she reached up and pressed her lips on mine, causing me to tense up even more. Our first kiss. _

_But it didn't last longer than 2 seconds, because she hastily pulled away from me; her eyes wide with panic. "I-I.. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have-" _

_I interrupted her from her words and captured her lips in mine again; my hand reaching up and cupping her cheeks. She immediately responded, her hands slowly sliding up to rest themselves around my neck. "Carter." She breathed against my lips, making me groan and pull away from her. _

"_What?" I asked, staring at her; admiring her beauty. She really was beautiful, in this exotic way. Her long black hair clung to her body, still wet but making her look even more gorgeous. _

_I was falling, hard. I wanted nothing more than to claim her as mine... but I still wasn't sure about Brandon. _

"_I'm sorry for hurting you." she admitted, looking down. "I want to forget everything tonight. Just be with you. Make the pain go away." _

_A part of me felt really guilty about Brandon, but I wanted nothing more than this. Than to be with Nicola. But I still wasn't sure if he cheated on her or not...she must've just been jumping to conclusions... but..._

_I bit down on my lips, touching her chin and making her face me again. "You want me to make you forget the pain?" _

_She nodded nervously, letting me skim my finger over her soft lips. "I trust you, Carter. I only want you... lose myself to you." _

_That did it. _

_We got into another heated kiss, one which lead us to falling on my bed and aggressively tearing my shirt up. _

_She ran her hands roughly through my hair, causing me to groan out loud from how eager she was. She moaned against my lips, driving me crazy but encouraged me to do this. We both wanted this- without Brandon in the way. I still felt bad for the dude, but we couldn't do anything about that. _

_If she says she thinks he's cheating on her, then I believe her. _

_We just wanted to forget everything, that night. _

...

"CARTER KNIGHT!" someone screamed in my ear, causing me to groan out loud in pain.

A teacher was stood in front of me; face red from fury as she glared at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, blinking a few more times before glancing around the room. Ah shit. I was met with pairs of eyes staring at me with amusement; the eyes of my classmates, to be precise.

I fell asleep in class.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?!" the teacher exclaimed in anger, causing me to yawn. Did I really need to state the obvious? Stella chuckled from behind me, making me smile a bit.

"Um, sleeping?" I said groggily, slouching down in my seat. "Sorry, Miss Walker."

She lets out a sigh of frustration, before backing away, "You have detention after school, Mr Knight. Just make sure this won't happen again."

I shook my head to myself, in order to process what I had just dreamed about.

_Nicola_. I had a flashback-dream to the time she visited me, thinking Brandon had cheated on her, and then... we slept together.

I can't believe I had dreamt about that again.

"Hey, idiot." Stella snorted, breaking me out of my thoughts. "It's lunch now, you realise that?"

I took a quick look around the room, and she was right. How come I didn't even hear the bell ring and when the students were leaving the room? I'm slowly going crazy...

"Y-yeah." I whispered in thought, standing up and walking along side her to lunch. "Sorry, I'm just out of it at the moment."

Once we reached the lunch table where the others are, Stella raised an eyebrow at me in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Oh oh oh, when you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no!" Sky suddenly sang, interrupting me from my words. Everyone glared at him in annoyance. He's been singing that shit a lot these days.

I sighed, "Can you not?"

"Sorry." Sky scoffed, but then a smirk appeared on his lips. "Is it too late now to say sorry?"

Brandon suddenly laughed, "Sky over here seems to have the Bieber fever. Dude, you obsessed with Bieber?"

Sky gasped dramatically and punched Brandon on the arm, "I do NOT!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. Stella and I got up to get food so we went into the line. I furrowed my brows, deep in thought and concentration at the dream. I suddenly didn't feel very hungry.

"Hey, Carter? Are you alright? What the hell happened when you were sleeping?"

I sighed softly and shook my head at her, "Nothing. Just a bad dream..."

_Was it really bad? _

Stellie frowned at that and a sudden expression of worry and uncertainty fell across her face, "Is... is it about Nicola?"

She hit it right on the spot. The look she was giving me only made me feel worse, but curious at the same time on the fact that she looked a tad bit jealous. I chuckled, "Nah. Why would I dream about her? I've forgotten her now, Stellie."

"Oh." Stella paused in her words, before replying, "I thought you still liked her."

I shook my head, a smirk falling on my lips, "Nope. I like someone else now. She's beautiful, perky, talkative but amazing-"

"Okay, okay! Geez." Stella said bitterly, cutting me off from my words and giving me an annoyed expression. "I'm happy that you like someone and all, just... _nothing_. I'm _happy_."

I could see straight through the lie.

* * *

It was currently 4:30 Pm, after school, and football practise was just ending. But I wasn't in a good mood because I felt like shit- still distracted by what happened earlier. I wasn't entirely good at football practise today either.

Normally me and Brandon are the best in our football team, including this other guy, but today it was like I had no energy at all. Just _exhausted_.

"Alright boys, football practise is over! You can get changed now." Coach announced, and almost instantly all the guys had sprinted back to the changing rooms. I still didn't feel like I had an ounce of energy left, so I simply walked back to the changing rooms.

Once I reached there, I gulped down a large amount of water to keep myself hydrated, and then proceeded to get changed. There wasn't anyone else in the changing rooms, at least I thought so. They've all left, until..

"What the hell happened to you?" a voice I recognised and hated so much suddenly filled my ears. I heard an amused snort, and snapped my head to the side to see _the asshole_ standing there, placing his clothes in a bag. "You were shit out there."

I rolled my eyes; not amused. "Fuck off."

After changing into my normal clothes, I placed my football clothes in my own bag. "Why are you even here anyway?" everyone else already left, and I was late to get changed because I decided to get here slower.

"Had to call Stella." He sneered, smirking at me as if to tick me off. _And it definitely did_. "You like her."

I turned to face him, clenching my fists to my sides. "And you do too, what's your point?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and dropped his bag onto the floor, "Look- I'm not here to talk about Stella. I'm here to ask you why you seemed distracted today."

I grinned widely at him and decided to annoy him, "Oh, you know... I was thinking about Stella. How hot and amazing she is.. it would be pretty distracting wouldn't it?"

The asshole gritted his teeth in anger and directed an irritated glare at me, "Don't fucking think about her like that. You don't deserve her, and she doesn't like you."

"I don't deserve her?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. This guy was seriously pissing me off. "I think the one who doesn't deserve her the most is _you_. At least I'm not the one who fucking humiliated her and broke her heart.. you _hurt_ her."

In a speed of lightning, he stormed towards me and gripped the collar of my shirt, "I didn't fucking hurt her! I would never..."

"You did! At least I'm her freaking best friend, what are you to her?!" I growled, roughly pushing him away from me until he was stood a metre away; breathing heavily from rage.

He chuckled harshly and averted his gaze, "And that's all you'll ever be to her."

I breathed in sharply and clenched my fists, ready to punch him. _He's dead to me_.

Just as I was about to throw a punch at him, his next words suddenly made me freeze in surprise.

"It's Nicola, isn't it?"

I dropped my hand down, my expression faltering at his words. The asshole probably got my his answer from my actions as he lowered his eyes down to the floor and let out a blank chuckle, "Of course it is. You're not over her yet, are you?"

The way he said it made me angry. "I am... I mean, it's really fucking hard to get over the first girl you loved; the girl that meant everything to you. Only to have her taken away from you, just because some jackass couldn't keep his mouth shu-"

"She deserved to know." Brandon said, look at me in disbelief. "And I was furious because she cheated on me with you!"

I growled lowly under my breath, feeling my anger rise up again. "It was in the past. I still hate you for it, we both won't forgive each other for it, but we're now in the present. We both know we like Stella, regardless of what will happen."

He let out a sigh of frustration and sat down on the bench, running his fingers through his hair, "You do know what this means right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?"

"We both like her. Want her." he explained, closing his eyes, "But I don't want to hurt her."

I grunted in annoyance, "You're making it sound like the Nicola thing will happen again. It fucking won't, because I don't want to hurt Stella like that. She either chooses one of us, or..."

"None of us." He finished, staring down at the ground; expressionless. "We don't know who she likes... who she wants to be with..."

"Then it's time to find out..." I muttered silently to myself, before grabbing my bag and..

_Leaving._

* * *

After I took a shower back at my uncle's house, I reached Stella's house when it was just getting darker. We're getting close to winter and the temperature are dropping faster than usual; not that I complained. I stepped into the house, immediately hearing yelling.

"I CAN'T DO THIS, RADIUS!" someone screamed, and I immediately recognised it as Stella's mother, Luna.

Oh no... not again. Wait-

"Stella!" I shouted, frantically searching the living room, kitchen and other rooms to see where she is. I immediately stopped when I caught sight of Radius and Luna standing in the hallway and yelling each other.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, LUNA!" Radius shouted, frustrated but trying to calm down.

My eyes widened as I sprinted over to them, "Mr and Mrs Solaria! Where is S-"

"She's in her room." Luna sighed, glaring at Radius and then walking away. I nodded gratefully at her, and hastily sprinted on the stairs to her room. I knew better than to interfere with Stella's parents' arguments.

It was none of my business, despite how much I wanted to help them and stop it. I was also relieved that Jamie was not in the house at the moment, she's with my mom in the mall.

I carefully pushed the door open, my eyes searching the room for a certain blonde. And there she was... lying down on her stomach on her bed. Her arms were wrapped around a pillow, half of her face placed on it and her golden locks spread wildly around her.

She wasn't facing me, but I could hear soft sniffles that broke my heart.

I closed the door behind me, but then realised I might've been barging into her room when she probably didn't want me to be here, "Do you want me to stay?"

"Y-y-yeah." She stuttered on her words, as I took my jacket off until I was standing before her in my jeans and shirt. I kneeled down in front of her, frowning in concern, "Stellie..."

She took a deep breath and looked at me, eyes blurred with tears. "T-they're arguing... they've never done this before. I-I'm worried that they will.."

I sat on her bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her as she hugged me back, "Shh..."

It hurt me to see her like this. She really loved her parents... and I couldn't imagine them separating. It would break Stellie. "I'm not sure what will happen... but you're okay. Your parents love you."

"I-I know." Stella whispered softly again my neck, her hot breath causing me to shiver a little in surprise. No, Carter, focus!

I sighed softly and slowly leaned my back down on her bed; until I was lying down with her head resting on my chest. My arm remained wrapped around her and my finger rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Until eventually, we both fell asleep.

* * *

I grunted softly, my eyes snapping open to the feel of something soft trailing down my jaw. It was somehow comforting, but the curiosity to what it was, was getting to me. "S-Stella?" I blinked a few times, finally able to see what was happening.

Stella was still in my arms, her head resting on my chest and her eyes staring at my face with admiration. Her thumb was gently gliding on my jaw, up to my cheek and then down again.

A breathtaking smile formed on her lips.

But I was suddenly worried. "What time is it? Dammit, did I fall asleep whilst comforting you?! Man, I'm such a terrible perso-"

"Hey!" Stella interrupted, giggling softly at my worry. "We both fell asleep, for the past two and a half hours actually."

I briefly glanced at the clock to see that it's 7:30 at night. I sighed in relief, closing my eyes, but then realising that her finger was still rubbing softly down my cheek. I reached my hand up and caught her fingers in mine, "What are you doing?"

_Not that I'm complaining_.

She bit down on her lips and dropped her hand from my face, "Admiring you. Thank you for comforting me, Carter. I love you."

Of course we were used to saying 'I love you' to each other as best friends, but now that she says it again... I don't know. I kind of wished it meant more.

"I love you too." I replied, letting out a sigh and slowly removing my arm away from her. I sat up, stretching my arms a little. _Did we really sleep for two hours only?_ "Are you feeling okay now?" I asked, turning towards her.

She sat up as well and smiled, "Yeah." I could see the hidden sadness in her eyes, and that made me want to cheer her up.

"Spell 'me'." I suddenly said, causing Stella to stare at me in surprise.

"Wait, wha-"

I sighed, "Just do it."

She narrowed her eyes at me scrutinizingly but obliged, "M-E."

A mischievous smirk formed on my lips, "You forgot the D."

"There is no 'D' in 'Me'." she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, making me smile. She's so innocent.

"Not yet." I finished, winking at her. She gaped at me, still clueless, but then it was as if a light bulb sparked in her eyes as she groaned in frustration and leapt onto me.

"You did NOT!" she exclaimed, tackling me and throwing playful punches at my chest. I let out a laugh and threw my hands up to stop her from punching me, "Hey! Stellie!"

But she kept tackling me, laughing as she did so. It took me a moment to realise that she was sat on top of me; straddling me. I took a deep breath, deciding to spice things up a bit by switching us over in positions so that she was now below me.

I placed my elbows on either side of her on the bed, balancing my weight on it so that I wouldn't hurt her. She giggled, looking up at me with big, curious eyes.

I wanted to know if she liked me or not... more than as a friend, of course. I had an idea in mind on how I should tell her my feelings, but I was still doubting it. What if she doesn't like me back?

Rejection at its worst.

No... I don't have enough courage to tell her that I like her. So what else should I do? An idea popped into my mind, and it might've been quite risky but I feel like it's easier for me.

After all, actions speak louder than words.

Stellie noticed that I have been zoning out, as she stared up at me with concerned eyes. My eyes dropped down to her soft lips; contemplating and bracing myself for what I'm about to do next.

_Just do it._

She furrowed her eyebrows at me in confusion, "Carter, what are you-"

I pressed my lips onto hers; cutting her off from her words.

* * *

**A/N: I know the end was very stressful to read but don't worry as Carter WON'T be in the way for too long! And how can you guys hate Carter, he's amazing! But yes he's in the way of Brella lol. **

**What do you guys think will happen next? :) REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 28: He won't care

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 28: He won't care**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for late update! I was busy as it was my birthday yesterday lol.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I stared at Carter intently, my lips twitching up into an adoring smile at the sight of him above me. He looked adorably consumed with his thoughts; his eyes not looking at mine but instead concentrating on whatever were running through his mind.

_He looked so deep in thought... _

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion and concern, I opened my mouth to ask him, "Carter, what are you-"

My words were hastily cut off by a pair of lips pressing onto mine. I froze.

I felt my body unable to move or react to the current situation as my thoughts were consumed by confusion. Shock. Before I could think about what was happening, the pair of soft lips on mine pressed harder, almost pleading me to respond and snapping me back into reality.

_Carter freaking Knight is KISSING me..._

I was panicking inside and unsure of what to do. Without thinking about it, I slowly started to respond back. Millions of thoughts ran through my mind and screamed at me for my actions. _What am I doin_-

Just as I was about to shout to myself to stop responding to his kiss, all of my thoughts were pushed away as I finally registered the amazing feels I got as he kissed me. His hands lingered on my waist, his touch causing shivers down my body and I couldn't break myself from the kiss as something was _holding_ me back...

_I wasn't sure what to think anymore_.

"Stella, honey!" a familiar voice suddenly chirped and then a knock on the door was heard.

I hastily shoved myself away from Carter, my eyes widened to the door that surely had my mother standing on the other side of it. My breathing was heavy and Carter's hair dishevelled when I unconsciously ran my fingers through it.

Wait- _I did what?!_

"Can I come in? I just wanted to tell you that-"

I sprang myself from my bed and quickly opened the door, forcing a smile onto my face, "Mom! What is it?"

My mom narrowed her eyes at me scrutinizingly, her eyes lowering down to the edge of my dress. I followed her gaze, trying to hold back a gasp when I've realised how high it had ridden up...

She then peeked slightly over my shoulder which made me glance back to see Carter sitting on my bed, desperately trying to smoothen out my messy sheets... from when I tackled him for saying that stupid pick-up line.

"Oh crap." I muttered to myself, before turning to my confused mother. "It's... it's not what you think..."

She then furrowed her eyebrows at Carter and I's heavily breathing state and at that moment I simply wanted the ground to swallow me up from embarrassment.

"You'll explain to me about this tomorrow." Mom said with uncertainty, before pulling out a small white envelope and handing it to me, "I just wanted to give you this; it's from the mail, I forgot to give it to you earlier."

I stared down at the envelope curiously as a smile tugged on my lips when I recognised the handwriting on it. It was a letter from Nova.

"Also, Carter." Mom suddenly called out, making Carter hastily stand up and walk towards us until he stood right behind me. My breath hitched. "Your mother called to say that you must stay at your uncle's house tonight, but I'm not sure why."

_He's not staying here tonight?_ Relief flooded through me at the thought of being alone tonight, just to think about my thoughts. I still wasn't sure what the hell had just happened.

Carter nodded and stepped in front of me, glancing back at me with an awkward and shy smile, "I... uhh, see you at school tomorrow, Stellie." Light pink appeared on his cheeks as he avoided my gaze and darted downstairs. Mom gave me a brief glance before leaving as well.

I breathed out in shock, slamming the door behind me and sliding down it. Reality came crashing down onto me like a tsunami... and I suddenly found it hard to breathe. _Breathe, Stell, breathe_.

Carter _kissed_ me, and it wasn't just one of those friendly kiss on the cheeks... no, it was a genuine kiss you'd share with the one you _like_. Does that mean Carter _likes_ me?

_And I kissed him back? _

"Oh god." I groaned, pushing my face into my hands and sighing softly. My head hurts from over thinking this. _What the hell did I do?_ I knew something in the back of my mind was screaming at me to break the kiss, but something else was _liking_ it... "_No, no no.._"

"I can't believe I just..." I trailed off gently, closing my eyes shut as a headache slowly started to form. _Surely I couldn't have kissed Carter for no reason?_ The kiss only lasted for a minute or so, but it was _amazing_... and his touch sent foreign shivers in me.

Images of me kissing Brandon suddenly popped into my head. If I recall, I had _admitted_ to myself that I do in fact _like_ Brandon, but then why did I respond to Carter's kiss?

Brandon's kiss felt better... felt more _right_. But there was something deep down gnawing at me and forcing me to say otherwise.

_I don't know what my feelings are anymore._

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, my body immediately falling into a depth of ache.

I blinked twice, lowering my gaze down to the floor, only to realise that I was slouching against the door of my bedroom. I groaned out loud, feeling my back and legs ache from the uncomfortable position I was in. _I can't believe I slept like this..._

"Where's Carter?!" I heard someone exclaim, and before I could react I was abruptly jolted frontwards; my face smacking the floor when something had roughly pushed on my back.

I snapped my gaze up angrily at my brother, who was stood by my door with a sheepish smile on his face. "He's not here! Did you really have to barge into my room and slam my door open when I was sleeping _against_ it?!"

Sky shrugged, finally noticing my exhausted state. "It's not my fault you sleep on doors." He mused, making me scowl in annoyance. He rolled his eyes easily and started backing away, "You have 10 minutes to get ready. I'm gonna go downstairs before you murder me with that glare of yours!"

I sighed exhaustedly and proceeded to get ready. Once I left my house, I jumped into the car with Sky and then we were off to school. _I honestly wasn't in the mood today.._

"Jeez, what the hell happened last night? It looks like you've been over thinking." Sky spoke up, not taking his eyes away from the road.

It suddenly clicked in my head.

I had totally forgotten about last night when... I felt my face heat up and the headache forming again. I must've fallen asleep whilst I was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me.

_Why I kissed Carter back when I knew I sort of liked Brandon..._

After repeatedly giving up on my thoughts, I finally turned to the decision to ask someone about it. Ask for their advice, you know? I knew this was very risky and I would also have to confess my feelings for Brandon to the person I decide to tell this to, but it was slowly driving me crazy and I didn't know what else to do.

I needed to know answers... on why I like Brandon but sometimes feel like I... might think Carter as more than a friend, too.

"I have." I finally answered my brother, my voice coming out unsteadily. I averted my gaze to the window, watching the streets pass by. I then took a brief glance at Sky and bit down on my lips in thought.

_Should I tell Sky about it?_

"Sky-" I started to say, but abruptly cut myself off from my words. No. My brother would get over-protective, and will _literally_ murder Brandon and Carter with his own bare hands. I couldn't risk that.

In these types of situations, I would _normally_ turn to Carter for advice and comfort... _but_...

"What?" Sky questioned, stepping on the brakes once he had parked in the school's parking lot. He turned to me with a curious, concerned look in his bright blue eyes. I stared at him for a moment, before shaking my head and walking out of the car.

Carter made me feel a certain way, but not exactly the same way Brandon's effect has on me. But it's still there... when Carter's close to me my heart beat increases in speed, I do get slightly nervous and I sometimes find it hard to breath normally..

_That can't just be nothing, right? _

Just stop thinking about it! _I just need to_-

"Ow!" I screeched, finding myself on the verge of falling when I had unconsciously smacked into a rock hard body. Warm, firm arms immediately settled themselves around my waist; steadying me from my nearly-fall.

I feel like this has happened several times right now...

Cautiously, I glanced up to the person holding me in place, and to my utter astonishment- _not_, of course it's Brandon. _I'm so surprised, _I thought sarcastically before moving out from his gentle grip on my waist.

The event that happened last night suddenly crept back into my mind and reminded me why I was feeling nervous around Brandon right now. I have to get away from him.

I hastily turned on my heels, but before I could even make two steps ahead, a hand carefully reached out and held mine, stopping me in my tracks. I let out a breath of frustration, turning towards Brandon and watching his eyes dance with amusement, "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"You." I chuckled bitterly, tugging on my hand that he still held tightly, but gently. Brandon's expression turned one into concern, probably surprised at my sudden aggressive actions, "Princess, what's wrong? Why are you trying to avoid me?"

I stared directly into his eyes for a moment, before letting out a sigh of guilt. I was over-thinking too much and the headache just seemed to push on my frustration that it caused me to lash out my anger on Brandon.

He hadn't done anything wrong at all... I was just being a _bitch_.

"Sorry." I muttered, lowering my gaze as I tried not to think about last night. Carter was nowhere in sight, and I was determined not to see him for the rest of the day.

It would just be... _awkward_. I'm still confused about what happened and why I freaking responded his kiss, and now numerous emotions were swirling inside my head. I wished I could just slam my head into a wall to avoid these feelings.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Brandon asked hesitantly, his grip on my hand loosening. He let his hand drop to his side, but rose his other hand to gently rest on my shoulder, urging me to give him answers.

I looked back at him and couldn't help but smile at his concerned expression, "Nope."

"Dammit." He groaned in frustration, rolling his eyes, "Stop being so hard, _princessa_."

_I literally melted at the nickname_.

Sure, I'd never actually admit this to him, but his nicknames for me were slowly starting to grow on me. I'm starting to like it, in other words. Especially when it rolled off his tongue smoothly and sounded perfect in my ears.

_Sunshine, princessa..._ I'm definitely going to ask him one day on why he had specifically decided to choose those words for me.

"I'm not being hard." I muttered, scoffing jokingly. "You are, by being an annoying little twat."

He suddenly winked at me, his player vibes rubbing off on me, "I'm hard for you, baby."

I gaped at him in surprise and was tempted to say a good comeback to that when I caught sight of Bloom by the school gates. "Bye jerk." I waved back at Brandon, before walking towards Bloom. The other girls must've been inside school already.

"Hey Stell." Bloom greeted, but raising an eyebrow at my aggravated expression, "What's wrong?"

I frowned for a moment, thinking this over, before finally making the decision. I'm going to tell Bloom... about _everything_. She's the perfect best friend I can turn to for advice, and she's known me for longer than anyone else.

"I need to tell you something at Break."

* * *

Right now, I felt like I was in hell.

I was in the second lesson of the day, which happened to be Science with Brandon and... _Carter_. I still felt incredibly awkward about last night, and I wasn't sure how to react when or _if_ I bump into him. I just needed to avoid him for now.

_Oh who am I kidding?!_ He's seated in a table right behind me, much to my dismay. Brandon however sits near the front, which relieved me a bit because I didn't need the two boys who are driving my mind crazy to be close to me.

"Do you understand any of this stuff?" I questioned, turning to Musa who sits next to me. I groaned when I realised she was _sleeping_. It's not hard to guess that Science wasn't her favourite subject, at all. "Oi." I nudged her, and she huffed in frustration at me.

She glared at me for waking her up before raising an eyebrow, "What."

I rolled my eyes and jerked a hand towards our teacher, who by now had just finished explaining to us what to do. Ahh shit... I haven't been listening! Stupid Carter and Brandon distracting my mind...

"Now that I have finished explaining step by step on how to mix the ingredients to create those crystals," the teacher paused for a second and narrowed her eyes at each one of us, "I assume you know what to do from here."

Mixing.. _ingredients_? _CRYSTALS?!_

"You will be working in pairs." She announced with finality.

Brandon suddenly turned around in his seat, throwing a flirtatious wink at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, when I then heard a growl of frustration from behind me. There's no doubt that Carter saw that wink...

"No. Loverboy is NOT stealing you away from me. You're working with moi!" Musa exclaimed, glaring at Brandon's back.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at her, "Loverboy? Also, of course I'm working with you. Why would I choose to work with an annoying grasshole when I work with you?"

"Grasshole. I like it." she grinned, letting out a chuckle. "And duh, loverboy. As in he's in love with you."

Another frustrated growl from behind me.

"I will be choosing who you are working with." The teacher suddenly said, causing Musa to curse out in anger. A chorus of groans flowed through the class but all I could think about was the panic settling in me.

_Who would I be working with? _

The teacher then proceeded to randomly pick students to work with other students, until it came down to about 6 students left, including me.

"Musa, you will be with..." the teacher paused, scanning the back rows before grinning widely. "Kyle Westford."

My eyes widened in shock just as a hand slammed loudly against the table. Musa looked outraged as she stood up, her hand that was slammed down on our table remained on it, "WHAT?! No, you can't! He's my ex-boyfrie—"

"Enough. The decision has been done." The teacher announced, leaving Musa to let out a string of curse words as she stood up and walk towards a smirking Kyle in his seat. "Brandon you are with Grace and Stella Solaria, you shall work with..."

I bit down onto my lips nervously, panicking inside of the word she's about to say.

"_Carter_."

_To hell with my life_.

I remained silent, trying to ignore the burst of arguments in my head as I felt the seat next to me being pulled out... and sat on by the boy I had tried to ignore today. My eyes briefly landed on Brandon sat at the front with Grace; this extremely flirty girl I knew.

"You can start with the experiment."

After we had obtained the objects and ingredients we needed, we placed them carefully on our table and simply stared down at it. It was very... awkward. I didn't say a single word.

"So, uhh..." Carter trailed off, and I watched as he scratched the back of his neck nervously from the corner of my eyes, "Do you know what to do?"

I let out a sigh, deciding to just be civil. I wasn't angry at him at all, but I felt a little frustrated that he's the cause of my non-stop thoughts. "Not really."

There was another moment of silence, just the distant sounds of spoons hitting against glass beakers and people chatting. "I only caught onto the last part. We need to do something and mix this shit ingredients in some way, and it should end up into this crystal thing..."

"Great." I responded shortly, randomly grabbing one of the ingredients before adding it into the large glass beaker. I grabbed another random object and just mixed it in, having no clue on what I was doing.

_Just keep going, Stella. _

"Stellie." Carter spoke out with a sigh, his voice tender and holding a tinge of frustration which sparked my interest. "Look, I know you weren't expecting it. I mean, I did just randomly kiss yo-"

I placed my finger on his lips to silence him, and then darted my gaze to Brandon to see if he was listening. The Grace girl and him were at the far end of the room, chatting animatedly together... well, Brandon actually seemed _bored_.

"This isn't helping." Carter mumbled quietly against my finger, and I rolled my eyes as I dropped it and continued getting back to work. "You have every right to be angry with me-"

"I'm not angry." I abruptly cut in, looking up at him and his beautiful silvery-grey eyes. I gulped down nervously and fiddled with the ends of my shirt, "Just... _confused_. And conflicted about my thoughts."

He suddenly leaned closer towards me, his hot breath brushing against my ear, "What are you thinking about?"

I felt my hands go a little sweaty, making me back away a few inches from him to calm down my nerves. _What is he doing? _"I.. I..."

_God damn it_. I shouldn't be like this.. I shouldn't stutter. I just needed the truth from him, why he kissed me. And I know it sounds stupid, but I needed to ask him why I responded too, because I don't know why myself...

"Just cut the crap, Carter." I finally managed out, my voice surprisingly steady. I went back to mixing the stupid ingredients for this experiment, but not once leaving his gaze. "Can you tell me why you kissed me?"

Carter looked astonished by my words, and instantly his expression held uneasiness. Why is it so hard for him to tell me? We've kissed before... once when we were kids and then another time when I left to come here.

But those kisses were simply pecks on the lips; lasted one second. The kiss I experienced yesterday lasted much longer and was more... passionate. Emotion-filled.

"Just, don't freak out, okay?" he finally answered, his voice growing low to avoid people overhearing our conversation. I nodded hesitantly, moving closer towards him with an expectant look. He closed his eyes, letting out an aggravated sigh before finally speaking the words I've wanted to hear,

"Stella, I know we're best friends. We hang out together a lot, care for each other... heck, even say 'I love yous' to each other as friends. But... what if I told you that, that 'I love you' I often say meant much more than you'd expect?"

I took in his words, and my eyebrows instantly furrowed in confusion. "_What_?"

He stared at me with an incredulous expression, and I shrugged. He explained it so difficultly and I couldn't understand, not my fault.

Carter raked his fingers through his hair, and averted his gaze as if he didn't want to see me reaction, "Stellie, I... I like you, okay? ...I have _feelings_ for you."

_Oh my god_.

I stared at him wide eyed, not believing the words he had spoken. _Did I hear it right?_ Did Carter fucking Knight, the person who's always been my best friend, just confessed his _feelings_ for me?!

I didn't know what to think. _Do_. I remained frozen.

"Say something, god damn it." Carter mumbled exasperatedly, his eyes concentrated on the table below them and filled with an expression I couldn't pin point.

_Breathe, Stella, breathe_. I inhaled slowly, and exhaled slowly as well. Just calm down, don't freak out and simply repeat the words he spoke in your head. _Try to figure out what it means to you..._

It suddenly clicked.

Why I often felt different kinds of ways when around him, why I always felt the need to depend on him and ask for advice... why I always felt comfortable around him.

Why deep down, I liked him more than I thought.

"C-Carter..." I whispered out breathlessly, dropping the spoon I held between my fingers. Carter immediately snapped his gaze to mine at that, uncertainty in them. "Why did I respond to your kiss?"

The fear and uncertainty in his eyes slightly vanished, a new emotion appearing deep in those silver orbs. One of hope, I suspected. Again, I couldn't pin point it.

Carter released a breath softly, and took a step towards me until we were inches away. My ears drowned out the sounds of the class, simply focusing on Carter. A small smile formed on my lips when I caught his own smile appearing on his face.

"Because you _might_ like me that way, too."

I felt my heart thundering in my chest, as if the impact of his words actually affected me physically. I like Brandon, but... I couldn't deny what Carter had said.

_I didn't know what to say_.

"Okay class! Experiment over!" the teacher suddenly exclaimed, causing me and Carter to jump in surprise. Her eyes then scanned around the class, mostly smiling in joy when she caught sight of the crystals in the glass beakers, but when her eyes landed on the still powdery substance that lay in mine and Carter's beaker, she shook her head in disapproval.

I took a quick glance around, and was relieved that I wasn't the only one. Kyle and Musa's had failed, someone else had too, and Brandon and that Grace girl also failed.

"Can we talk about this later?" I offered, turning to Carter as I started to clean up our table and put away the ingredients and objects used for the experiment. "Not at school, though. I need... a day to think things through. Maybe tonight at my house, yeah?"

Carter nodded at me, helping clean up as well. Once we were dismissed from the class, I immediately went straight to Bloom.

She's going to be in for a surprise.

* * *

"So, wait a second. You like Brandon." Bloom muttered, taking a bite of the red apple she held in her palm before talking again, "You're sure that you like him. But suddenly Carter kisses you, and you realise that you might have more feelings for him than you thought."

I reluctantly nodded, holding back a wince at how bad that sound when she said it. It sounded like I like two people.. I don't do I?

"Do you feel the same way you do with Brandon but with Carter?" Bloom asked. We were currently in the library, and she had sat here for several minutes as I explain to her what happened.

I lowered my gaze down to the orange I cradled in my hand, before sighing in aggravation. "I... I don't know! I mean, I feel all sorts of ways with Brandon! And... I'm starting to feel stuff towards Carter too! Deep down, I think I..." I couldn't continue.

Bloom sighed in understanding, and bit down on her lips in thought. "Okay, here's what I think. You like Brandon, but you're also slowly developing feelings for Carter as well. Maybe it's not as big as the crush you have on Brandon, but it's _still there_."

"It's still there?" I asked, processing this into my head. I think I was catching her drift.

"Yup. You like Carter, slightly less than Brandon. Probably because you viewed Carter as your best friend most of the time. Brandon however, you did have a crush on when you were little." Bloom explained, and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

"I sort of have a theory. After Brandon had hurt emotionally you when you were little, it tore a hole into your heart. But then you moved to Washington and met... well, Carter. He instantly became your best friend, cares for you, treats you amazingly... all of the things Brandon never did. Carter filled that small hole in your heart."

I gaped at her in shock and amazement. It was starting to add up now... why I feel certain ways and all. Bloom is so smart, and I knew I had chosen the perfect person to explain this to.

"So, deep down, you're starting to fully appreciate Carter and like him too. Maybe it's not as big as your feelings for Brandon, but it's still confusing to you. Carter filled the hole in your heart that was caused by Brandon, but the rest of your heart still lays with Brandon. You basically like them both, sort of... probably like one more than the other, but you're hesitating since the one you like more has hurt you before. Meanwhile, the one you're still developing feelings for hasn't hurt you yet. But that doesn't matter... because it's all up to your _heart_." She explained, softly.

A genuine, amazed smile formed on my lips. Her words had cleared up a lot of the messy thoughts in my head. "Bloom that was...amazing! Thank you so much!"

Bloom suddenly groaned, as if she had realised something, "Oh my god, this is like twilight all over again! You know, Edward being Brandon, you being Bella and Carter as Jacob... remember when Edward had left Bella and caused her to get hurt, but then Jacob, her best friend came in and fixed things up. Then she started liking Jacob a little too and Edward and Jacob hate each other so-"

"Okay, okay! I get it." I laughed, shaking my head. "I know it all already, Jacob blah blah blah, Bella eventually ending up with Edward..." as my voice trailed off, I froze.

_Bella ended up with..._ _Edward_.

Bloom caught onto my drift, and spoke the next words quietly, "Bella and Edward might've ended up together, but Jacob found new love... found _someone else_."

* * *

The next two lessons I had were alright, I luckily didn't barge into Carter again. In fact, I don't think I felt weird about it anymore. Now that Bloom explained it to me, it was much clearer.

All it came down to was my heart. But I didn't want to over think it, since I didn't even know if Brandon liked me or not. Sure, he gave me plenty of signs that he does, with his constant flirting and caring ways, but sometimes I think he was joking and doing it to annoy me.

_I don't know..._

"Hi, sunshine!" Someone said, sliding into the seat beside me. It was currently lunch, and all of us were sat together on this huge table.

I glanced to my side and rolled my eyes when I realised it's Brandon, "Um... hi? You're looking strangely cheery today. What, did you make out with Grace in the janitor's closet or something?" I said jokingly.

Brandon's eyes narrowed at me, slight hurt flashing across his eyes, "Princessa, why are you immediately assuming that I'm doing that?"

I ignored that and simply shrugged at him, taking a sip of my juice. I pushed away the food I had only taken one bite in, because it tasted awful today. Typical school dinners. "I don't know, Brandon. You tell me. You're the _player_, right?"

He sighed in irritation, rolling his eyes. "Of course. But for tour information, no I did not make out with that random girl. She was so annoying, but that's beside the point. I don't sleep around or make out with girls anymore."

He then snatched my juice and took a sip of it, making me annoyed.

"You don't sleep around with girls anymore? Wow, I can't believe the famous womanizer Brandon Rodriguez has turned gay." Sky mocked jokingly, causing Brandon to choke on _my_ drink.

Brandon glared at him in annoyance, "I'm not gay. What's so wrong with taking a break from being a player for a while?" I caught him briefly glancing at me when I said this.

I thought about it for a second, before smiling, "I'm kinda proud that you're stopping that, Brandon."

A grin immediately rose on his lips, one filled with genuine _happiness_. He then suddenly stood up, pulling me along with him, "Wait- where are we going?"

I turned around as he dragged me, glancing at my surprised friends who were still sat at the lunch table.

"We're going out to eat in a better place."

* * *

"This is amazing." I moaned in delight, taking another bite of the food Brandon had bought me. So he dragged me out of the school, and drove us to this expensive-looking restaurant instead. I wasn't worried about time either, since we still had over half an hour until we had to go back.

Brandon grumbled in frustration, eyeing me carefully, "Don't moan."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "What? Why-"

"Just don't." he demanded firmly, continuing to eat his food. I rolled my eyes at him, and took a sip of my delicious glass of iced lemonade. Lemons, literally my favourite fruit after orange. I had a thing for citrus fruits, you see...

"You do?" Brandon questioned, seeming interested. I narrowed my eyes at him, causing him to chuckle in amusement, "You spoke out loud, saying how you had a thing for citrus fruits..."

_I spoke that out loud?!_ Damn it, why do I often say my mind out loud unconsciously?

"Ugh." I groaned, slouching in my seat when I realised how full I was. I decided to spark up a conversation with Brandon, "What you're favourite fruit?"

He looked deep in thought for a moment, "I think... mango. It's sweet."

I nodded in agreement, happy that he also didn't complain that I was asking him random questions. "Can we play a question game, then? I've already asked a question, so now it's your turn. Then it'll be my turn again. Answers must be HONEST! Ask whatever you want."

Brandon raised an eyebrow tauntingly, "Ask whatever I want?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, scoffing, "Wipe that smirk off your face, mister. The questions must be appropriate."

"Whatever." He said, sitting up a little. "I'll start off with an easy one- Have you ever worn a thong?"

My jaw dropped open in surprise at his question, "How is that in any way _appropriate_ and _easy_?! You perv!"

He shrugged, seeming careless and relaxed about his questioned. I growled in irritation, feeling my face heat up in a blush, "No... I haven't worn that..."

I was now determined to ask the worst question ever, "My turn. And answer this honestly- Has any girl actually fallen for your stupid pick-up lines?"

Well that wasn't a bad question at all... dammit, I'm terrible at coming up with these things.

"Yes, in fact, many." Brandon threw a flirtatious smirk at me, and the urge to roll my eyes again was strong. "But so far, these pick-up lines don't work on you. You fall for me anyway, because I am so sexy and-"

"Oi." I interrupted, trying to hold back a laugh, "I don't need your ego to explode in my face."

His mouth quirked up in a mixture of amusement and irritation before he opened his mouth to talk again, "Who is the recent person you have kissed?"

I froze.

Brandon's chocolate-amber eyes trained on mine intently, almost searching for a reaction or something. I couldn't move at all, and the longer I stayed frozen in shock the more suspicious I'm getting.

I forced a cough out uneasily, and bit down on my lips, "My... mom. I, uhh... kissed her on the cheek this morning."

"Is that so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow daringly at me. "Because I'm pretty sure by kiss, I mean a kiss on the lips. Want me to demonstrate?"

"No!" I immediately shook my head, leaning my forehead on my hands in frustration, "Brandon, I didn't kiss anyone recently. I think the last time I actually kissed someone on the lips was with Noah, remember? That dare..."

He narrowed his eyes at me scrutinizingly, almost as if he knew I was lying. And it didn't help that I was a terrible liar either... he could see straight through it. I don't think I could tell him that I kissed Carter either, that would just cause trouble I think...

Wait, why would it? It's not like Brandon likes me... he won't care.

"You're lying." He said firmly, his eyes still studying me. "I observe more than you think I do. When you lie, your cheeks turn into this dark pink colour, you fiddle with the bracelet on your arm..."

I looked down, finally noticing that I was indeed playing with the bracelet I always kept on my arm. I glanced up at him, feeling my heart increase in speed.

"And your perfect honey eyes... they don't hold the truth." He finished, leaning back on the chair.

_Don't say anything, Stella..._

"Answers must be honest, right?" Brandon quirked an eyebrow up at me expectantly. I started to fiddle with my bracelet anymore, and tried to rack anything left in my brain to come up with a lie. None came to mind.

_But... it's not like Brandon likes me, he won't care. _

Those words repeated themselves in my head, slowly forming a headache again. It was true though... so what if I kissed Carter. He wouldn't really care at all.

We're just friends... at least I think we are. I was always tempted to tell him what I feel, but the rejection he did all those years ago held me back... I didn't want a repeat of that.

So, just like that, I angle my jaw upwards to give him a steady, prepared look. Did he think I was going to stutter on my words? Well he's in for a surprise.

"The last person I kissed was..." I paused a moment, watching as his jaw clenched in anger. "Carter."

* * *

**A/N: I'm officially 14 years old! My birthday was on the 5****th**** January (Around two days ago depending where you live). Lol. **

**Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry that Carter is frustrating at the moment, I promise Brella will happen soon ;) Revieww**


	30. Chapter 29: They're gone

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 29: They're gone**

* * *

**A/N: 1000+ REVIEWS?! Omg. You guys are AMAZING. **

**I can't even express how grateful I am for every single review I receive from you guys. Yes, I read every single one. Thank you so much! I am extremely sorry for the late update, and thanks to my best friend for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"The last person I kissed was..." I paused a moment, watching as his jaw clenched in anger. "Carter."

The moment those words tumbled out of my mouth, I instantly regretted it when I saw the expression on Brandon's face.

I'd expected him to be careless about it, or either angry or furious but... _no_. His face remained expressionless, but I could carefully see the way his body had tensed in shock. Without even noticing it, he was clenching his fists tightly too.

I took in a sharp breath, averting my gaze away from his hardening ones. "I-It just happened.."

He didn't say a word. Now, the moment Brandon freaking Rodriguez is silent on something, is when you really should worry. I was desperate to know what was running through his mind, and deep, deep down... I kind of wished he felt a tad bit jealous.

_But really, who was I kidding?_ "Brandon? Why aren't you-"

"I don't want to hear it." he finally spoke coldly, through gritted teeth. I flinched slightly at the venom laced through his normally carefree voice. _That meant he was angry, right_? Or is he just hiding his true emotions in?

_God damn it_. I... I _don't_ like this. He's acting like a Brandon I never thought I'd know; it honestly scared me a little. But I felt a tad bit relieved when I could now detect anger on his face.

"C-Carter was the one who kissed me." I clarified unsteadily, _hesitantly_, as I was still unsure of what was running through his head. Brandon could be thinking about anything right now, and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know anymore.

It was as if everything had turned around. His previously angered expression had now turned into one of a... _murderous _one. As if his rage had reached its maximum point.

I wrung my hands together nervously, feeling the panic bubble up inside me. _I shouldn't have said anything,_ it was a _stupid_ idea. I began to wonder if his anger involved _jealousy_, but I immediately doubted it as I don't know his exact feelings for me.

"Did he kiss you against your will?" he finally spoke up, his voice rough as if he was trying to hold back. I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head in a 'no' gesture immediately. _In fact, I freaking responded back_.

But I don't think I'm going to tell him that.

Brandon suddenly stood up, slamming a few dollars onto the table and then abruptly stomping out of the restaurant. I hastily broke out into action, muttering an apology to the confused customers who were eating silently until they were interrupted by _someone_, and I stopped when I caught sight of Brandon by his car.

"Hey, wait!" I exclaimed, sprinting faster and entering his car just as he did. My breathing was heavy from all the running and I had to take a few minutes until it returned to its normal pace. Brandon didn't once glance at me as he held the steering wheel _tightly_.

"What the hell is your PROBLEM?!" I finally burst out, after several minutes of silence. My voice was steady and anger-filled because of his obnoxious behaviour.

He just _left_ me in the restaurant whilst looking furious for no reason.

Of course it _pissed_ me off. "Why are you being an asshole all of a sudden?! You were perfectly fine before that!" I continued snapping at him, letting all of my rage out in my words. I flung my arms in the air in frustration and seethed silently.

Brandon clenched his jaw at my outburst, still showing no other emotion than anger. But he remained silent, expressing his furiousness through his murderous glare that was directed straight on the window ahead of him.

I growled in annoyance. "Fine then, _don't_ fucking answer me. _Drive me back to school_." I demanded, crossing my arms in front of my chest and glancing out the window.

After a long, enduring moment, he finally complied with my demand and started making our way back to school. Throughout the stress-filled drive, we both remained silent. Never said a thing.

All that could be heard was our heavy breaths of anger.

Once I caught sight of the school, I hastily jumped out of his car and made my way inside, ignoring Brandon's sudden distant shouts of my name. _Did he really expect me to forget what had just happened? _

The corridors were surprisingly empty, which made me realise that classes must've started and lunch had ended. I made my way to my locker, through the quiet large halls to obtain my schedule.

"Sunshine, wait." Brandon exclaimed from behind me, and the distant sound of his footsteps was heard. I sped up my pace and turned around a corner, until I caught sight of a figure leaning against my locker.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Carter?"

His silvery-grey eyes looked up at that, as he took a step towards me and wrapped me in his embrace. I stayed still for a moment, wondering why he was randomly hugging me but then returned it nonetheless.

"Where have you been? You just disappeared from the cafeteria." Carter questioned with concern, finally releasing me and placing his hands on the sides of my shoulders. I opened my mouth to reply but another voice beat me to it,

"Take your hands off of _her_." Brandon growled lowly, but the edginess in his voice made me shiver. I glanced over towards him, confused on why he didn't seem to like Carter touching me, but let it pass when I realised where this could lead to.

Carter raised an eyebrow mockingly at him, releasing me nonetheless and taking a step towards Brandon, "You were always the possessive one... especially over things that _aren't yours_."

I stared in between both of them; feeling conflicted on what to do. Brandon had tensed from his words, and if possible looked even angrier. Both boys were now glaring at each other.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" Brandon growled at him, taking a threatening step forward. That's when I began to panic and realised things could get out of hand.

I hastily stepped in between them, giving each boys a frustrated look, "I don't know what the hell you both are arguing about, but I know enough to realise it's something to do with your stupid rivalry. Stop acting like idiots!"

Carter walked towards me, bringing my hand in his and pulling me back behind him, "It's not about that, Stel-"

"Stay away from her!" Brandon cut in, his eyes that were growing darker with rage was zeroed in on Carter's hand which was wrapped around mine. I immediately tugged on my hand, forcing it to release from Carter's grip despite his complaint.

The tension in the room was making me feel nervous and scared at the same time. I both know and didn't know what could happen right now.

I caught a glimpse of Carter clenching his fists to his sides, as if ready to strike. My head felt dizzy from confusion as I heard another chorus of the boys' shouting.

I heard Carter let out a dark chuckle, "Wanna know a secret?"

"I'd rather not." Brandon replied with bitterness in his voice, his anger rising by the second. I could practically feel the testosterone rising in the room from the two frustrated players, and I stood still unsure of what to do.

They were both ignoring me; fully concentrated on wanting to kill each other for a reason I don't know of.

I was getting impatient by the second, but I felt a tad bit relieved that the hallways were empty so no one could witness this. "Guys, stop it!"

"Stella, why don't you tell him?" Carter suddenly said, turning to me with a mischievous grin. I furrowed my brows in confusion, which made his smirk grow wider, "Tell him what we did. A few days ago... in your bedroom."

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, and I felt as if it was going to burst out. Brandon's eyes were now immediately on me, staring with curiosity and disbelief.

"W-what?" I questioned innocently, taking a nervous step back. I felt a lump in my throat which had me unable to speak further. _Carter wants me to tell Brandon about the kiss?_

Well that's too bad because he _already_ knew. I felt angry at Carter for pressuring me like this... and I really hated telling Brandon about my kiss with Carter.

Carter lets out a sigh, and turns back to a now extremely furious Brandon. "I bet you didn't know that _she kissed me back_, did you?"

The room suddenly fell silent.

A second passed. And another.

Brandon's chocolate brown eyes snapped up to meet mine, accusation and... _hurt_ flashing deep within them. I immediately _panicked_. NO. _He wasn't supposed to know that I kissed him back! He wasn't meant to know- _

Damn you to hell, Carter!

"You know what? Let's settle this once and for all!"

And then it happened.

Brandon and Carter were charging up to each other, one of them immediately going in to punch the other. And then a FIGHT broke out.

"Oh my god." I gasped in shock, wringing my hands together in panic as I widened my eyes at them. "NO!"

I heard a groan of pain, and the horrible sound of another punch being thrown. I shivered in fear and hastily broke into action, attempting to step forwards towards them but ended up being shouted at to move.

I felt my heart pound in panic and I hated myself for not being able to do anything. It wasn't one of those typical harmless school fights- _no_.

_They were literally going to murder the other_.

"Somebody! HELP!" I screamed, sprinting towards one of the classrooms and pounding my fists on the closed doors. I winced from the pain I felt on my fists but ignored it, continuing to knock harshly on the door.

I caught sight of Bloom running towards the door, hastily opening it and giving me a confused expression, "Stell, why are you-"

"What's going on here?!" one of our teacher's, Mrs Greene, exclaimed as she appeared behind Bloom. My breathing came out in heavy pants as I struggled to say the next words.

"They're fighting... miss!" I shouted, jerking a hand to the boys' direction, briefly seeing Brandon land a punch to Carter's jaw. The class must've overheard, because all of a sudden there was a huge crowd of students who had rushed out of their classrooms and gathered around the boys.

_No!_

"Stella, breathe out. _Slowly_. You're going to have another panic attack _otherwise_. Someone is going to stop them, I know it!" Bloom rushed out, placing her hands on my shoulders to calm me down.

_I couldn't breathe_.

My mind was all over the place. Several thoughts spun through my head which had caused a painful headache to grow. I breathed out in panic, shaking my head to myself and muttering, 'no'. I was worried.

_Very worried_. These two guys are extremely important to me, I didn't want either of them to get _hurt_. Seeing them suddenly fighting each other to death was... _heartbreaking_.

"The guys can't reach them because of that stupid crowd of students." Musa growled in frustration, appearing beside us. I glanced up, watching as my brother and the other guys attempted to step into the fight.

The crowd... it was just too much. _Why won't they stop?!_

The moment I caught sight of blood splattered on the floor, was when I decided enough. Someone had to do something! It was getting too far. The teachers were trying to stop it as well, but they failed.

Wait... will the guys listen to me? _They will, won't they?_

Without a second thought, I abruptly started sprinting towards the crowd, ignoring Bloom's shouts of my name.

I took a deep breath, glancing around to see if I can fit through the stupid crowd of excited students. I managed to find a small space to squeeze through, one which might not fit a guy, but me? Definitely.

"I've always wanted to do this, ever since you freaking fucked my girlfriend!" I heard Brandon seethe angrily, landing a punch to Carter's stomach.

Carter staggered backwards, but quickly recovered a second later to punch Brandon's nose. "You told her about the fucking bet, you asshole!" I saw _blood_.

I began to feel sick in the stomach, because I absolutely hated violence. In fact, I was terrified of it.

But that's when I realised I was finally through the crowd, and standing a few meters from the fighting boys. I had to stop them!

"Guys, stop it!" I exclaimed, feeling fed up of their crap. Brandon glanced up at me for that, but because of this he lost control and got a hit by Carter.

I cursed under my breath for my stupidity. I was just making things worse, and it didn't help that I've only gotten Brandon's attention. Now, I lost him too.

I began to feel light-headed from the loud shouts from the students and the teachers who were trying to break the fight up. I couldn't even do _anything_. I was sick of it.

Sick of everything.

"Just- STOP!" I screamed, recklessly sprinting towards the boys without thinking over the consequences.

Right as I stepped in front of Carter, I suddenly felt an excruciatingly painful pain to my jaw, which had me tripping over my own feet and harshly hitting against the hard ground. I felt the back of my head slam against the tile.

The shouting immediately stopped.

It was as if everyone froze- in _astonishment_. It took me several seconds to process what had just happened.

Brandon was stood approximately a meter in front of me, his eyes clouding with hurt and... _guilt_. His previously clenched fists now rest to his sides, his eyes avoiding mine but contained so many emotions that I couldn't even think of.

_Wait... he was the one who hit me? _

"Stella!" I heard a voice in worry, and I was instantly greeted with a pair of silvery-grey eyes, which were boring into mine. Carter was kneeled down by my side, shaking me to get up.

I felt my vision getting blurry. Almost... _fading_.

"_Sh-shit_." Brandon finally spoke up, his voice coming out slightly in a stutter of guilt as he stared at me from the distance. He looked disgusted of himself, and his eyes were slowly forming tears. "Princess, I swear it was an accident! I was about to hit Carter, b-but then you- you stepped in the way. I accidentally hit you instead!"

The way his eyes were filled with pained tears made my heart clench. I wanted to scream out to him, say that it wasn't his fault. But I was unable to find my voice, and my head was hurting so much.

"_P-princess_," Brandon spoke out in a murmur, and his voice was now deathly silent so that only I could hear. His eyes contained hurt but another emotion.. that I couldn't pin-point. "I'm sorry. I... I... _I love y_-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud voice interrupted him.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?!" the principal shouted, walking towards us as the crowd of students dispersed. I remained sitting on the floor, staring at the ground as several thoughts ran through my mind.

I wasn't sure about this... and I don't know if I heard clearly but...

_Was Brandon going to say that he... loves me? _

I felt my heart beating fast at that thought, and a sudden rush of excitement burst inside me. All of the pain I currently felt was being pushed away, as a newfound emotion filled me. _Oh my god_. I'm freaking out. _Oh my go_-

"Stellie, come on. I'll help you get up." Carter whispered in my ear, which made me flinch back in surprise. I had totally zoned out of the real world for a second there.

I let Carter help me up, ignoring the sharp pain I suddenly felt in my head. My jaw from when Brandon had accidentally hit me was stinging, but it didn't hurt as much as the back of my head that had suffered an impact from the fall.

_Brandon_.

I glanced over at him in excitement, expecting him to be looking at me but... he wasn't.

His eyes were concentrated on the floor, his expression stoic and his hands clenched by his sides. He looked angry... but I knew it was not at me. _Possibly at himself?_

Oh no... _he can't be guilty_. He can't be guilty for accidentally hitting me, right? _It wasn't his fault..._

"What in the world happened that caused a majority of the students here to gather around you three?!" the principal exclaimed, clearly displeased by what happened. My mouth gaped open in shock, because I didn't really do anything.

Well... except for intervening a fight.

Both Carter and Brandon remained silent, and I mentally rolled my eyes because I knew only the girls could handle this. "Sir, a fight broke out between Brandon and Carter, which lead to this chaos. I was trying to stop them and uhh, accidentally got hit."

"That is what happened, and I've witnessed it all. Would you like me to fill you in more on what happened?" Mrs Greene offered, which made our principal sigh and nod.

"Very well." he said, eyeing the three of us with suspicion before gesturing for the other students to get back to their lessons, "Brandon and Carter, I give you the permission to go home to treat your injuries. I will be calling you boys' parents tonight to discuss this incident. As for Stella, you can go home too."

Wait... _injury?_

That was when I realised how much of an idiot I was. I totally forgot that Carter and Brandon just had a freaking serious fight and must look so beaten up right now.

I glanced over at Brandon, noting the painful-looking bruises on his face, the blood running from his nose and his bloody knuckles, and then looked at Carter, also seeing painful bruises and a small cut by his lip, and he also had bloody knuckles.

I frowned in worry. For the both of them.

Everyone else began to go back to their classes, leaving me, Brandon, and Carter, as our own friends were forced to go back to their own classes.

"Brandon-" I started to say, but faltered in my words when I realised he was nowhere in sight. I briefly caught him turning around a corner before he was... gone.

He just left.

I stood there, thinking about his previous words when he was about to say he loved something.. then stopped. I didn't know for sure if he was going to say he loves me. what if I heard it wrong?

I needed him to confirm it, which was hard considering he was gone now.

Shaking my head, I lifted my gaze to Carter who had coughed to get my attention. Dammit. I should stop thinking so much about Brandon's words and should focus on the things that are happening right now. That are much worse.

"I'll drive you home." Carter said quietly, walking ahead of me. I frowned, staring at his back as I followed him.

He was suddenly acting strange, too.

Do I still like Carter? I bit my lip as I thought about this, and realised..

I don't know. I should stop thinking about my feelings for once and focus on something else.

* * *

"This is going to hurt a little bit." I grimaced, holding the soft cotton ball dipped in the rubbing alcohol, and then _very gently_ dabbing it onto the small cut by Carter's jaw.

He immediately winced in pain, which made me retract my hand immediately. I bit down on my lips, and grimaced again, "Too much?"

He eagerly nodded, making me sigh softly. I stayed still, standing in front of Carter who was sat on a chair in front of me. I carefully reached out, brushing my fingers against his jaw line and resting them on the sides of his face, keeping him still.

I kept my gaze on his cut, ignoring the way he was staring directly into my eyes. I gently dabbed the cotton on his cut again, but this time he didn't wince.

"Doesn't hurt anymore?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head, a smile forming on his lips, "No. When I stare at you, it seems to make me forget the pain. Kinda make it fade away, I guess." I chuckled, placing down the items in my hand and leaning against the counter behind me.

Everything was now silent. Carter and I were currently at my house, alone because my parents are at work. We had returned home a few minutes ago and I had immediately offered to help him with his injuries.

So here we are now, in the kitchen.

I suddenly felt hands by my sides, which made me snap my gaze up to see Carter slowly standing up from his seat, until he was right in front of me. I took in a sharp breath of nervousness, looking up, only to realise that his face was inches away, "Carter? W-what are you doing?"

"Shh..." he whispered, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear and licking his lips. I furrowed my brows in confusion, watching as he smiled once again and...

Leaned down to kiss me.

Before his lips touch mine however, I immediately placed my hands on his chest and gently pushed him back. He stared at me in confusion, slight hurt flashing in his eyes.

I let out an aggravated sigh, raking my hands through my hair, "I-I'm sorry. It's not you, it's just... I have a lot of things running through my mind right now. There was literally just a fight between you and Brandon, and I'm also not sure where my feelings are at..." I trailed off, closing my eyes.

"I... get it." Carter said with uncertainty, shaking his head to himself, "I don't know what I was thinking. I was just... I don't know. Forget what I did."

I reopened my eyes, watching him carefully and noticing how handsome he still looks despite the light bruises. I yawned, stretching out my arms and taking the ice pack that was lying on the counter. I brought it up to my bruised head, and then jaw.

"About that," I said, lifting myself off of the counter, "Why did you and Brandon fight in the first freaking place? Do you have any idea of how much trouble you've caused?!"

Carter remained silent for a moment, staring down at the floor, "Why don't you ask loverboy?"

I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion but before I could reply he beat me to it, "You should get some rest, Stellie. Sleep, or something. I'm going back to my uncle's house since my mum wants to talk."

He leaned towards me again, and I watched him cautiously as he kissed me gently on the forehead and the proceeded to back away to the door, "You need to rest. Goodbye."

And then he was gone.

I stared down at my ice pack, and then held it in between my fingers as I made my way upstairs, towards my room. It felt really weird being alone in my house.

Just me.

* * *

I climbed into the car, lowering my gaze to my shoes as my brother gets in beside me. We then begin to drive, in silence.

It's been two and a half weeks since the fight between Brandon and Carter and I've been... depressed. You want to know why? Both boys have avoided me; haven't tried to talk to me at all in the period of those weeks.

Brandon? I saw him a few times at school. He'd be with the guys, but he never once looked at me. Didn't try to talk to me... I'm starting to think that he feels guilty for accidentally hitting me, which is why he's distanced himself away from me.

As for Carter, he's been ignoring me ever since that day when I was helping him with his injuries and he tried to kiss me, but I stopped him before that happened. Was he upset about that?

The more I think about my feelings, the more I realised that actually...

I like Brandon a lot, despite what he had done in the past. I'm not going to hold grudges on him forever, but I still needed answers. I needed him to confirm his feelings for me, too.

I was also beginning to doubt my feelings for Carter as well. I see him more as a brother each day. Like another, annoying living Sky.

"Alright, I'm done." Sky suddenly speaks up, as he drove us to school. "You haven't been talking in weeks. What's wrong?"

I sighed, glancing up at him, "Brandon and Carter aren't talking to me. They're practically ignoring me each day, and it's getting on my nerves."

He stays silent for a moment. "Do you think it has anything to do with the fight? Because you know, there's a lot of things going through my mind right now. Like, for example, they both liked you and were fighting over you. You _know_ I'll end up cutting every piece of their body and shoving it into a black bag with a-"

"Sky, stop." I laughed, shaking my head. "I get it! But I doubt that they both like me."

That was a complete and utter lie. Carter admitted himself that he likes me... and as for Brandon, he hasn't confirmed it yet. So I'm still unsure.

A smile played on my brother's lips, "I managed to make you smile and laugh for the first time in over two weeks. I feel so accomplished."

I laughed once again, and looked out the window as we passed this favourite ice-cream shop called Alaska, Sky and I love to go to every weekend. "Sky?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, driving for a few more minutes until we finally reached the parking lot.

I grinned softly, "Can we go Alaska's after school? I know it's not the weekend but I really wanted to spend some sibling time with yo-"

"Of course, squirt. Anything for my baby sister." He beamed, ruffling my hair. His actions and nicknames for me should've annoyed me, but right now I was feeling happy.

He's the only person that has actually brightened up my mood, especially after these depressing two weeks of the frustrating player's ignorance.

Once I reached school, everyone was already going into their classes. I dug through my bag in search for my schedule, and cursed at myself when I realised I forgot it in the locker.

Which was 5 minutes away from where I am right now.

"To hell with my life." I muttered in annoyance, as I began sprinting through the empty hallways. I'll be late otherwise!

I continued running down the corridors, when I suddenly ran against something, causing me to topple over to the ground. I landed on my bottom.

"Dammit." I groaned, at the same time a soft, girly voice squeaked out an 'Oh my god!'.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, not recognising the voice. I've never heard it before, it must be the person I've ran into.

"I am so, so, sorry! Curse my clumsiness!" the soft female voice laughed uneasily, standing up and bringing her bag with her. I slowly glanced up, only to be met with long, black hair.

I accepted the girl's hand which she offered to help me up, and let her bring me up from the floor. it was then I finally saw what she looked like.

Oh. My. God...

_**Flashback...**_

_I heard Carter exhale slowly, "There was this girl in school... Nicola Waters. Big, beautiful blue eyes, long black hair..."_

"_She's considered the most gorgeous girl in school." Brandon said..._

Wait. _What?!_ Why did I suddenly get a flashback to when Brandon and Carter described me of how Nicola looked like?

I stared at the girl in front of me again, who was now smiling nervously and shyly at me.

She had big blue eyes... long black hair... and is _gorgeous_.

Before I could stop myself, the word I dreaded to say came tumbling out of my mouth...

"Nicola?"

* * *

**A/N: Next update will be soon. Feel free to PM me, guys! :)**


	31. Chapter 30: I'm sorry

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 30: I'm sorry**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for late update. About halfway through the chapter, it will be in Brandon's POV. **

**This chapter is sort of a filler one so it's bad and doesn't have much going on in it.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

She had big blue eyes... long black hair... and is _gorgeous_.

Before I could stop myself, the word I dreaded to say came tumbling out of my mouth...

"Nicola?"

I immediately wish I hadn't opened my mouth to say the previous word that I had blurted out. But then I realised... there must be _millions_ of girls in this world who have blue eyes and black hair. What was I thinking? She's probably just some random new girl in this school.

But a voice at the back off my mind said otherwise.

The girl gaped at me in surprise, her bright blue eyes narrowing at me in confusion. "H-how did you know that? You're right, my name is Nicola..." she trailed off suspiciously.

Her previous bright smile and sweet personality had now faltered, as her expression was one of confusion and suspicion. I couldn't really blame her though. I'd most likely react the same way if some random person just somehow knew your name.

But what scared me the most right now? She was actually _the_ Nicola who had suffered a bet by Brandon and Carter.

"I, uhh..." I stuttered, racking through suitable lies through my mind to cover up the fact that I knew it was her through someone else. "The umm, principal informed me of your arrival. He said since you're new, I should become your friend and show you around..."

_That_ was the worst lie I could've came up with.

_Seriously?!_ I don't think I wanted to be friends with the girl who previously owned both Brandon and Carter's hearts..._ What if she tries to get back with them? _What if they like her back and forget..._ me? _

I felt my heart pounding in my chest rapidly in panic. No. I can't lose them both. This Nicola girl was so far a huge threat to me.

"Really?" Nicola's chirpy, sweet voice interrupted my thoughts, as a genuine happy smile lightened up her face. She lets out a sigh of relief and adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, "That's great! When my mom told me I had to move back... _here_ _again_, I panicked so bad because I thought I wouldn't have any friends."

I furrowed my brows in confusion at her personality. She seemed so sweet and kind... maybe a mixture of myself and Flora. You know, with Flora's sweetness and my perkiness.. _Perhaps I judged her too quickly? _

"Y-yeah." I answered unsteadily, still in a bit of a daze from the fact that she will be in this school. I can't imagine what'll happen when Carter and Brandon sees her. But I can't let my feelings get in the way of a perfectly sweet girl.

_That'd be too selfish_.

"Move back _here again_?" I suddenly dead-panned, already knowing the answer but pretending to be surprised. She had lived here once when she was 15, where the two idiotic players made the bet on her. It's weird how I knew so much about her already...

Wait... didn't Carter and Brandon say she was somewhat feisty? _Immune to their charms?_ She doesn't seem like a type of girl to do that... and that sparked my interest because over the years she's probably changed in personality now.

"Yup. I uhh, used to live here. I'd rather not talk about it though..." Nicola trailed off, her voice growing softer with each word as a flash of hurt appeared in her eyes. I bit down on my lips, feeling guilty.

_She was just a broken girl, like me_. "Well then, I promise to show you around and make you feel happy here. I can't wait for you to meet the others!" I gushed excitedly, trying to lighten up her mood.

That instantly made her smile, as she eagerly nodded. "So, what's your name?"

* * *

"You are so _fucking hot_." Kyle, Musa's ex-boyfriend says bluntly as he continued staring at Nicola who was sat across from him on our lunch table. It was currently break time, and we were surround by the others.

I had of course introduced Nicola to the others. They immediately loved her, but Sky and Bloom were a little reluctant about her as they knew she's the girl who was involved in Carter and Brandon's past.

Nicola shifted uncomfortably in her seat under Kyle's gaze, and Musa seemed to notice this as she slapped the back off his head and scowled at him, "Get a freaking grip. You're making the poor girl uncomfortable, staring at her like a piece of meat you fucktard!"

The others released a giggle at Kyle's annoyed expression, but a smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "You are jealous, babe. Wanna get back together then?"

"Fuck no." Musa hastily replied, her voice dripped with disgust. "Just stop begging me to get back with you because that will _never_ happen. Besides, I'm with Riven now, asshole!"

Riven smiled proudly at his girlfriend as he wrapped an arm around her, "That's my girl." Yes, they're finally together. Musa and Riven, the cold strong ones of our group have finally gotten over their stubbornness and are now official.

I was happy for them. Kyle simply rolled his eyes at them, and began to walk away, "Fine, I'll find another chick to fuck." I scrunched my nose up in disgust at what he said, and averted my gaze elsewhere.

I caught sight of Noah walking towards us, and that made a smile appear on my face. Carter and Brandon aren't on the lunch table with us, because they've been ignoring me as usual. Every single day without them I feel my heart start to break.

But I know I have to get a grip.

"Wait- Coco?!" Noah suddenly exclaimed, his green eyes wide with disbelief as he stared at Nicola. Everyone glanced up at them in curiosity, watching as Nicola's surprised face beamed brightly.

Nicola hastily jumped up, letting Noah wrap her in his embrace. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're here! And you're still hot as always, Noah. I've missed you!"

_They knew each other? _

"I've missed you more. And you- you're _gorgeous_." Noah chuckled in reply, and they slowly let go off each other. The pair finally realise that we were staring at them in confusion, and carefully rejoined us on the lunch table.

"Me and Noah are best friends- practically like brother and sister. We've known each other since little, and now it's the first time I've seen him in years!" Nicola explained, smiling softly at him. I watched the exchange whilst trying to keep the frown off my face.

Best friends... _Carter_. I miss him, and Brandon, and I the way they're completely avoiding me is suddenly making me feel emotional. I hate the way they're treating me right now...

_Do they expect me to be okay with this? _

The bell suddenly rang, signalling the next lesson. Everyone hastily jumped up and left the cafeteria, but I stayed behind with Nicola who was digging through her bag for her schedule. Once she had obtained it, we were walking in the hallways which contained only a few people now.

"I have History." Nicola frowned in distaste, shoving back her schedule in her bag. "I hate that. Can you show me where it is, Stell?"

I nodded at her in agreement, and smiled. "Of course, Nicola."

Silence fell upon us for a few moments as we walked. I contemplated my thoughts, and can't help myself as it drifted back to Brandon. _Brandon this, Brandon that..._ it was driving me insane.

The more I think about it, I think I've always seen Carter as a brother. And I think despite of his idiotic mistakes, he deserves a good girl because he, like Brandon, had been willing to change their player ways for me...

"Hello? Earth to Stella...?" Nicola's voice broke me out of my thoughts, and I shook my head as I looked at her with an apologetic expression. She grinned in amusement, and lowered her gaze to the ground. "You can call me Nika, if you want."

_Nika? _

"That's a pretty nickname. And sure." I nodded, turning around a corner with her. That's when my eyes locked with a pair of distant, silvery-grey ones...

_Carter_.

He was stood leaning against a wall, his hands shoved in his jean pockets. He looked handsome as usual, but even from a distance I noticed his cheery demeanour had faded...

Now replaced with a broken, devastated-looking boy.

I felt my eyes burn under his piercing gaze, and I began to panic when I felt tears forming in my eyes.

I wasn't sure why I was crying, but I felt particularly _emotional_.. especially since one of the most important person in my life had carelessly left me for weeks, and was now standing right there. And it didn't help at all that just a few days ago, I had discovered that my parents are getting divorced.

That's when I really felt like breaking down. Sky had reminded me several times to not think about it because the moment I did, I would always cry.

His advice had worked... until now.

Carter then averted his gaze, his eyes suddenly landing to...

_No_.

His previously sad expression now turned one into shock. Pure, and utter shock; at the sight of Nika. His eyes remained unreadable, but from this distance I could make out the way his body had tensed up the moment his eyes landed on her.

My heart felt like it was dropping down to my legs when I watch him lift himself off of the wall and make his way towards us, disbelief, hurt and astonishment all etched on his face.

_Nika shouldn't see him_... it'll _break_ her. It would ring her back bad memories and I didn't want her to feel that right now, especially when she had just settled in.

Hastily, I grabbed a hold of her arm and frantically ushered her inside the girl's toilets. I slammed the door behind us, immediately making my way in front of the taps until I stood in front of the mirror. I mentally sighed in relief that she didn't see Carter.

"Stella? What are you- _oh my god!"_ Nika exclaimed in panic, once she realised what state I was in. My breathing was coming out in unsteady pants, and my eyes were burning with tears.

_This is too much too handle... _

Nika appeared by my side, staring at me with concern and worry as she gently pulled me into a friendly hug, "What happened? Don't cry... _please_."

I eagerly hugged her back, closing my eyes to stop the tears. I hated it when I cry... it makes me look weak and vulnerable. I hated that. But at the moment, my emotions were just everywhere and the people around me are making things worse.

But Nika, the person I least expected to comfort me was actually the one that is making me feel better. I couldn't believe myself, either.

"I-It's nothing. I just saw my ex-boyfriend, that's all." I lied, stammering over my words. We slowly pulled away, and I watched as her worried expression dimmer into one of distraught.

Oh shit... I brought up bad memories.

She leaned against a wall, focusing her gaze on the ground as she bit down on her lips. "I had the same problem, too. Had two, actually. Well, technically one of the boys I was with, we didn't actually get together. We just... slept." She blushed at the thought, but still looked distraught. "I hope you don't think I'm a whore-"

"No. Don't worry, I won't judge." I cut her off, giving her a reassuring smile. I already knew what happened, unfortunately. She was of course referring to Brandon and Carter.

"Good. By the way, did I tell you that my best friend is also moving here?" Nika asked excitedly, her previous sad mood immediately disappearing. "She's coming in about 3 days."

"That's nice." I sighed softly, wiping away my tears, and then smiling at her. "Let's go to class."

For the rest of the day, I remained thinking about Brandon. And I realised how much I missed him...

But the way he's ignoring me is hurting me.

As for Carter... he's been trying to go to me all day, or perhaps Nika. But I've been avoiding him and trying to keep her away from him, because I knew she wasn't ready to see him yet.

But Carter's expression when he spotted Nika... it was one full of _love_.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

"Have you seen the new girl, bro?" Sky asked, as we walked outside of the school field at lunch. The others were eating inside, but he felt like going out here so of course I had to come with him.

I glanced towards him, whilst he was biting into a red apple. I shrugged in reply, "What new girl?"

All _fucking_ day I've been thinking about _Stella_, so why would I even care about some random girl? I used to love thinking about her angelic laugh, gorgeous smile and those golden honey eyes which seemed to always sparkle when they see me.

Now? I hated it. Because thinking about Stella also brought me flashbacks of when the fight 2 weeks ago happened... when I hit her.

I knew it was an accident. I was about to aim my punch at Carter but Stella stepped in and took the hit instead. But that still didn't erase my guilt because I can't believe I _hit_ her.

_I would never ever hurt my sunshine that wa_-

"I heard she's hot." Sky interrupted my thoughts, wiggling his eyebrows at me, "I mean, I haven't seen her yet but I _will_. Hey, why aren't you talking much?"

Sighing, I stopped by a tree and leaned my back against it, lifting my gaze over to the students who walked past us. Sky rolled his eyes, and walked towards me until he was next to me. "I know what you're thinking about. You're guilty for punching my sister."

I tensed up at that, and looked away.

"Brandon, you've got to know that I don't blame you for it. If I knew it wasn't an accident, I would've beaten the shit out of you."

I chuckled bitterly, "That's reassuring."

He sighed at my sarcastic remark, "You were about to punch Carter and she stepped in, if anything I should be angry at her. But I'm not because she's going through a lot at the moment. Me, as well. She has to deal with our parents wanting to get divorced, you and Carter _ignoring_ her..."

I lifted my eyes to his, noticing his tense posture. I felt my heart breaking into little pieces at his words. Her parents are getting divorced?! _Dammit_. She must be distraught right now, and here I am piling onto her list of problems.

_What should I do? _

"You've got to stop avoiding her; I know you mean a lot to her. You might feel guilty about what you did, but she doesn't blame you at all. Try to put aside your idiotic hatred between Carter and yourself and talk to her. Please, Brandon... she's _hurting_." Sky explained in a soft whisper, as I merely nodded at him and glanced away.

I should just stop being a fucking jackass and talk to her.

Be there for her, because she's hurting. Her emotions weren't something to be ignored, and now that I knew that she's been going through a lot, that brought a new sense of determination in me. I want her to stop _hurting_.

That's when a thought crossed my mind.

Should I... tell her about my _feelings_? Should I confess my love to her, despite how risky it is if she _rejects_ me?

No. I shouldn't keep thinking about myself. I know she's confused by her emotions, and with me constantly ignoring her and suddenly caring for her again is making things worse. I needed to do something to end this, and to not let Carter get in the way of my feelings towards her.

End all the suffering we _both_ feel.

_I have to tell her that I love her_.

"Anyways... enough of this talk about emotions. It's damaging my masculinity." Sky suddenly declared, causing me to roll my eyes despite the fact that I'd probably say the same thing. "Now, let's rate some chicks. I'm bored."

I decided that I will tell Stella about my feelings later. Not today, probably not tomorrow, but _soon_. _When I'm ready, that is_. But as soon as possible to avoid Stella from being even more emotionally closed-off.

"Alright. But don't you have a girlfriend?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

Sky glanced towards me and smiled a little, "Bloom. The other girls we'll be rating are nothing compared to my girlfriend, we're just rating them on appearance for fun."

The same thing goes for Stella. Any other girl is nothing compared to my sunshine.

Oh god, I'm turning into Helia. Obsessed with cheesy romance, and all. But it's so worth it when it comes to _Stella_.

"Okay. We're rating them out of ten." Sky murmured, his blue eyes scanning the people walking around and sitting on the lunch tables. He then pointed to a brunette with brown eyes. "She's an 7 for me. Gorgeous face, body's alright. Not a fan of her style."

I chuckled, briefly flickering my eyes to the girl and then shrugging. I don't know why I'm doing this stupid game. I also don't know why I'm not liking it at the moment when I used to love it so much before I met a certain blonde.

"A 4 for me. Pretty and all, but blondes are my type." I told him.

Sky smirked at me cheekily and snickered, "Oh, you mean _I'm_ your type then?" he leaned closer towards me, causing my expression to falter. I then saw the amusement in his eyes and realised he was just joking around.

"_Jackass_." I muttered, an amused smile forming on my lips too. "I was actually talking about Stella."

His laughter immediately died down. Sky glared at me with warning, taking a threatening step towards me.

"Oh _shit_." I muttered, mentally face-palming myself for directly telling the over-protective brother about the girl that I like that happened to be his sister. Why the hell did I say that?!

Because it's true. Stella's the only girl for me.

"Man, I was-" my apology was cut off by Sky bursting out into laughter and almost falling to the ground.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, watching my best friend continue laughing his ass off for no apparent reason.

"I know you were just joking around. The look on your face when I pretended to get angry at you- was... oh god. Priceless!" he exclaimed, letting out another series of laughter. I huffed in annoyance, and turned away. "I sure do hope it was a joke though. My sister cannot be with someone, until she's 23."

I rolled my eyes at that, annoyed. Once Sky had straightened up, he then searched around again until his gaze stopped on someone.

"Her. She's an 9, definitely." He explained, but I was absent-mindedly staring at the ground in thought. "I've never seen her before, so she must be the new girl. Beautiful black hair, blue eyes... _wait_\- is that Stella standing next to her?"

That immediately caught my attention.

I looked up, following the direction Sky was staring at and I suddenly froze at the sight in the distance.

_Holy fucking shit. _

The new girl Sky keeps talking about was chatting animatedly to Stella, a grin on her face as they walked along a lunch table and stopped in front of it. But do you know what really caught my attention?

"Nicola." I gasped in shock, feeling the foreign name roll off my tongue in a disbelieved manner. She was here. Nicola was here.

In our school. Talking to Stella.

I... I didn't know what to think.

"Hey- Bro? What's going on?!" Sky questioned, nudging my on the shoulder and then furrowing his brows at the oblivious girl. "Wait... did you just say _Nicola_? _That's_ the girl you and Carter made a bet on? _The new girl?!_"

Geez, Sky. Thanks so much for pointing out the obvious.

I blew out an aggravated breath and raked my fingers through my hair in frustration. This can't be happening. Why was she here? _Why is she talking to Stella?_ It's been over 2 years...

_I can't believe it_.

"Yeah... it's her." I finally answered, leaning against the tree again and closing my eyes as a flood of memories ran through my mind. I just needed a moment to let this sink in. I was a tad bit relieved that she hadn't noticed me yet.

Sky sighed in disbelief. "Do... do you still love her?"

Without wasting a single second, I shook my head. "No."

No. _I don't love her anymore_. I don't even have to think twice about it.

All of those feelings I felt about her disappeared a long time ago. Along with the memories. My heart was now fully dedicated to Stella. She's the only girl I think about and love.

When I was with Nicola, I thought she was the only girl I'll ever love. But then I realised at the age of 15, I was too young to even realise what that was.

And now that I'm nearly 18, I finally realise what it is. _I see that in sunshine_.

"But that doesn't stop me from wanting to know answers." I murmured, abruptly lifting myself off of the tree and walking forward towards Nicola. Sky followed behind me, but I sensed that he was very hesitant about the whole thing.

I just wanted to know why _she_ came back.

A pair of bright blue eyes caught sight of me, and they were suddenly filled with astonishment.

"Brandon, I'm not sure about this-" Sky started to say, but fell silent as we were already standing in front of Nicola and Stella.

At the sight of me, Stella visibly tensed up and was immediately avoiding my gaze. I couldn't blame her; after all I had ignored her for a long time. I shifted my eyes to Nicola, who froze up and was staring up at me with surprise and hurt.

I could literally see all the memories of us flash before her eyes.

Neither of us could speak.

"I... I..." I stammered with my words, feeling the words get eliminated in my throat. What should I say? Why did I even come here in the first place? "...Nicola. I-Is it really you?"

Her expression was one full of sadness, but I remained staring deep into her blue eyes to detect for any hidden emotions in them. I wanted to see how she really felt.

Unable to say a word, she weakly nodded, lowering her gaze to the ground. I tuned out the sound of other students chatting, and just stared at her. Amazed. I had no feelings for her whatsoever, but I was still curious on why she was here.

I missed her, too. Now that I think about it, I've always seen her as a sister.

A little sister. But then memories of her cheating on me came back to my mind, making my body stiffen in hurt.

No, Brandon don't be angry at her for it... it was in the past. It should stay in the past.

"B-Brandon?" she whispered, finally gathering the courage to look up at me again. That's when I noticed her eyes were filled with tears.

From the corner of my eyes, I caught a glimpse of Stella closing her eyes as if she was in pain at the exchange between Nicola and I. Why did she look sad?

Shaking my head to myself, I focused back on Nicola and let out an exasperated sigh. I can't do this. It's too much. The fact that she cheated on me hurt me.

But I had also hurt her when Carter and I decided to play a bet on her.

We're all in the wrong, here. And that angered me.

"W-we can just leave it all in the past, right?" I questioned, searching her eyes for any confirmation. "We were the cause of it... all of us were. But letting the past haunt us is doing no good."

I took in a sharp breath, not wanting my voice to break any further in emotion and opened my mouth to say more, but someone else had beat me to it.

"And it'll only hurt us all even more." a voice spoke up, causing all of us to lift our gaze to Carter; he was stood a few metres away from Sky. His grey eyes were focused on Nicola with hurt.

That was when a heartbreaking, strangled sob broke out.

We all snapped our eyes to Nicola, who was glancing between me and Carter with eyes full of disbelief and sadness. I then realised what situation we all put her in.

This it too much for her to handle... to see both me and Carter, the two idiots who played a bet on her and broke her heart. She was evidently feeling guilty as well for cheating on me. I cursed mentally at myself for not thinking things over.

"_Cola_." Carter whispered softly in pain, taking a step towards her. Nicola's eyes filled with tears even more as she stared at Carter. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but I could see the hidden feelings deep within those blue eyes.

She still has feelings for Carter.

"I-I'm sorry." Nicola murmured in sadness, shifting her tear-filled gaze towards me, directing her apology to me.

I opened my mouth to reply, but it was too late as she was already sprinting away.

* * *

**A/N: This is probably the worst chapter ever. **

**I stopped watching Winx ever since Musa and Riven broke up, because they were one of the only reasons why I watched it. I literally cried when they separated. They're my favourite couple ever and I'm sad that they're not together. Ugh. **

**I might do a oneshot of '3 years later' after they broke up? Maybe? **

**On the bright side, Stella and Brandon will confess to each other soon ;) Can you guess when?**


	32. Chapter 31: Bonfire and Marshmallows

**Falli****ng For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 31: Bonfire and Marshmallows**

* * *

**A/N: I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for updating incredibly late. I had writers block and have been sick for a while now. **

**Just a reminder- Nika is Nicola's nickname that only Stella can call her.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

It's finally the day of the school trip. The school trip to some island called 'Silver Faragon Island' which consisted of us staying there for 5-7 days doing a range of multiple sports and activities. Games too. It will take us 5 hours on a ferry to finally arrive there.

And how was I feeling? _Terrible_.

"Have you finished packing yet?" Bloom's voice escaped through my phone as I held it up in front of me. We were face-timing, and it's currently 11:45 AM. We had to leave for the trip at 12. "I really can't wait to go to this island! It will be really fun."

Her voice dripped with excitement and anticipation and that made me sigh to myself. I should be really happy. I've always loved adventurous trips, flaunting new and cute outfits for particular sports and activities (Despite how much I hate sport), but right now I _wasn't_ feeling it.

Probably because Brandon is still not speaking to me at all.

Carter did eventually try to reach out for me, though I find it suspicious as he only started to attempt to contact me when Nika came around, but I've ignored him since I was still unsure about how Nika was feeling around him.

It's been approximately 3 days since Nika had seen Brandon and Carter and broke down after it, but she's slowly trying to recover. They just had to stay away from her at the moment. Brandon's making things easier by avoiding me, but my emotions are breaking because of it.

"Stella? Hey, are you okay?" Bloom interrupted my thoughts, and I hastily shook my head to clear away my mind and forced on a smile to the camera. I nodded at her, and proceeded to grab my suitcase which I had filled my clothes and everything in.

"Bloom, I'll see you there, alright? I'm gonna go right now. Bye." I told her, hanging up. I took one last glimpse of myself in the mirror, with my straight blonde hair down and my outfit consisting of dark blue skinny jeans, a plain shirt and top.

Once I reached downstairs, I saw Sky with his suitcase as well and then we were finally off to the trip I was dreading.

* * *

"All of you will be staying in small but comfortable rooms, and you will share a room in fours. Once we are on the ferry, you are free to purchase any drinks or snacks from the main reception. Have fun on this trip, kids." One of our teachers explained, as we all waited impatiently in a room.

Every one of the students immediately perked up, and began sorting themselves out from pairs and then into fours. We had to go into groups of fours for each room. Great.

"Bloom! Let's room together." I turned to my best friend, causing her to nod in agreement. She then tugged along Sky with her, and gave me pleading eyes as if to ask, 'Please let him room with us!'. I rolled my eyes at that, "Fine. My brother can join too."

"Then in that case..." Sky trailed off, briefly running off somewhere and then coming back with a frustrated Brandon beside him. I instantly felt my body stiffen in surprise and anger; the emotions bottled up inside of me trying to claw its way out. "He'll join. That makes a four!"

No_. I will not room with him_. As much as I want to ask him what I did wrong for him to avoid me, I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was curious. I don't want to be in the same room as him.

He's been an asshole to me for weeks and I don't deserve this.

"No." I finally stated, my voice coming out rough and cold. Unlike my usual perky, happy-filled squeals. Brandon didn't seem to be interested in rooming with us either. He was avoiding eye-contact with me and was clenching his jaw in anger.

It annoys me how much I care for him. How much I know about him and his... _secrets_. It annoys me so much that I love this boy. When all he does is give me mixed-feelings and avoids me whenever he likes.

_I wanted it to stop. _

"Good, because I don't want to room with her either." Brandon spoke up, but what intrigued me was the fact that it sounded so... _forced_. As if what he said just now was untrue but he had to force himself to say it.

I clenched my fists to my sides, feeling my temper rise up. "Will you stop being a jerk for once?! I can't believe you-"

"Guys, stop." Bloom interrupted us, giving me and Brandon a glare. "Just enjoy this 5 day trip, alright? We get it that you're not getting along well, even though we have no idea why, but at least try to be civil with each other? _Please?_"

I blew out a breath of frustration, and reluctantly nodded. Brandon remained silent but he did briefly nod at her in reply. _Okay, be civil with Brandon_. Wait- _actually_, don't talk to him at all. _Just pretend he's not there. That's easy, right?_

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and settled on ignoring him back_. _

"Besides, we're only going to stay in the ferry for 5 hours. We'll arrive pretty late in the evening on the island, so we're most likely not going to sleep in the rooms." Bloom shrugged, causing Sky to smile in reply and wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

I immediately averted my eyes, feeling awkward with standing by a happily-in-love Sky and Bloom whilst Brandon and I just stood there with them. I pushed away all of my thoughts on Brandon and scanned the area around as students started to board the ferry.

I saw Nika and Noah rooming with Luke and Gabby, and some of my other friends are together too. I haven't met or seen Nika's new friend yet, but she's on this ferry with us and Nika promised to introduce her to me soon.

I was curious on where Carter was, but reminded myself not to think about him or Brandon. They both are frustrating players, so what should I expect?

"Alright, you may now go to your rooms. Form a line and the groups go in order." A teacher spoke up, leading us onto the ferry. There wasn't as many students as I thought there were. I guess not every single student wanted to attend the trip, but roughly a majority did.

A few minutes later, I found myself standing inside a fairly small, but comfortable room. It had two small bunk beds which means one person gets a single bed each, and I spotted a medium couch near the back and one bathroom.

"This looks nice." A voice said behind me, and I turned around to see a smiling Bloom. Her and my brother walked in, but unlike Bloom who was admiring everything in here, Sky immediately jumped in to hastily sprawl himself onto the bottom bunk of a bed.

I rolled my eyes at my hyperactive spazz of a brother and placed my suitcase by the couch, then making my way to the bathroom. Just as I was about to enter, I abruptly bumped into someone causing me to stumble in my tracks.

_How could I forget that there was another certain someone staying in this room?!_

Brandon stood close to me, his dark eyes avoiding mine as he lets out an annoyed cough, "Watch where you're going. If you don't, I'm certain you'll walk yourself right off the boat and into the sea. Where you'll either drown or die."

I gritted my teeth in disbelief, not believing what he just said. But at the back of my mind, I knew I should. What should I expect?! It's Brandon. He's a jerk and always will be. Maybe those times I thought he wasn't a jerk was just me being naive.

_I should calm down_. I thought, when I realised how angry my thoughts were. I heard Sky snicker at Brandon's words.

Plastering on a fake, sarcastic smile, I said, "I'm sure you'd love that."

Brandon's eyes suddenly lift up to meet mine, and I swear I saw a flash of regret and sorrow in his eyes before it faded away as quickly as it came. He lets out an aggravated sigh, and opens his mouth to say something but I was already turning on my heel.

"_Stella_... wait! I didn't mean to-"

I had already slammed the door before I could hear the rest of his meaningless sentence. Fury was consuming me from the past few weeks he has been treating me like shit. He's done this before.

Brandon's avoided me for certain amount of times before, and most of the time I don't even understand why, and I often shrug it off. I can't believe I let myself forgive him every time he continuously does it.

This time, I wasn't going to forgive him so easily. He has to tell me why he's been acting like this, but right now I didn't want to think about him at all. I wanted to enjoy this trip so I had to get him out of my mind.

As I made my way towards a row of rooms, I thought about what Brandon had called me. He called me by my name, and for some reason that bothered me. I felt a pang of hurt in my chest at the thought of it. I guess I was so used to listening to him calling me by these silly nicknames all the time that the only time he actually uses my real name, I get bothered.

_I should stop thinking_. I lifted my hand up and knocked on a door, anxiously waiting for someone to answer it. Once the door opened, it revealed Gabby, Luke's girlfriend who stood there with a surprised expression, "Hi."

"Hey." I smiled sheepishly, and flickered my eyes to see if anyone was behind her, "Do you mind if I use the bathroom? I have one in my room but uhh... Brandon's there and well I just don't want to be near him at all."

Gabby gave me a sympathetic look and opened the door wider, letting me walk in the room. Noah and Nika were sat on a bed together, appearing to be doing something on an iPad whilst Luke was... _sleeping_.

Not a surprise there.

"What are you guys doing?" I questioned in amusement, watching as Noah cheered obnoxiously loudly after he had seemingly won a game on the tablet.

Nika rolled her eyes at him and stood up, walking towards me, "He's such a dork. We were just playing some game-"

"You're such a sore loser!" Noah exclaimed, sticking his tongue out immaturely. I let out a chuckle at his childishness. I loved their friendship, Nika and Noah's that is. I was also almost certain that they had feelings for each other but that was when I noticed the brother and sister relationship going on about them.

They clearly saw each other as siblings, but cute nonetheless.

"Shut up. Anyways, hi Stella. Do you want to go to go to the Cafe with me? Maybe we can find my friend and I'll introduce you to her." Nika suggested, giving me a smile.

I nodded in agreement and then jerked my finger to the bathroom, "Sure. But before we go, can I use your bathroom?"

Once I was finished, we finally left Gabby to stay with Luke whilst Nika, Noah and I went outside the rooms towards the cafe. It's been over half an hour already so the journey to this island was still a long, few hours away.

"It's really windy." I said, squinting my eyes as the fresh, yet cool wind brushed against my face and skin. We were all standing on the ferry but on the outside, giving us a full view of the light blue sky and azure ocean.

It looked really beautiful.

"Stella. Hey!" Nika exclaimed, attempting to get my attention. I shook my head to clear away my thoughts and turned to her, seeing the amused grin on her face, "Let's go. The others are waiting."

We reached the cafe and bar a few minutes later, and surprisingly it wasn't that full. There were a couple of students here and there, but a majority I'm guessing decided to knock out in their rooms until we reach the island.

After all, we will be arriving quite late there and doing bunch of hard activities ahead of us.

Nika, Noah and I chose a table near some of our other friends that were present and ordering drinks. I leaned back in my seat, catching sight of my brother who was eating a huge packet of marshmallows obnoxiously.

His cheeks were huge from stuffing too many marshmallows in his mouth and it reminded me a lot of the chubby bunny challenge I used to see a lot in the internet. Except this is much worse and he could barely chew the whole thing. _How in the world is he my brother?!_

Bloom was sat next to him trying to snatch the packet of white and pink candy away from him but failing. I raised an eyebrow at them and spoke up, "Sky! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Weathing mawthmawwos. Duh." He retorted out with his mouth full of that stuff which made his words come out weirdly. I felt like banging my head on the table as I heard Nika chuckle from beside me.

I let out an aggravated sigh and rolled my eyes, "No shit, Sherlock. Where did you get all that anyways?"

"Mr. Solaria!" a voice exclaimed angrily from behind us, which made me flicker my eyes up to a teacher who was glaring pointedly at my brother. She then glanced at the packet of marshmallows he held in his arms.

Please don't tell me he...

"Did you take some of the marshmallows that were meant to be used for the bonfire we will all have tonight?!" the teacher glared at him accusingly, which made Sky gulp.

"Gotta go." Sky mumbled hastily under his breath and stood up, running away with the packet of marshmallows. The teacher gasped in disbelief and immediately went to chase after him.

After a second or two of silence, I finally spoke up. "What. The. Hell."

"Remind me again why I'm dating him." Bloom sighed, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache. Nika and Noah laughed in amusement as a new thought popped up into my mind.

What happened with Brandon? I thought Sky and Bloom were with him last... "Where is Brandon?"

Bloom raised an eyebrow at me curiously, but answered nonetheless. "I actually don't know. I haven't seen him since Sky and I left him in our room. So, he's probably still in there. Why?"

"Nothing." I hastily replied, biting down on my lips in thought. He's _still_ in the room? _No, Stella don't even think about going there. _

A voice from beside me broke me from my thoughts, "Oh god..."

I glanced up to the direction Nika was staring at after she had gasped out those words, and found myself freezing at the sight of Carter just walking into the cafe, with the guys beside him. His unique silvery-grey eyes were now roaming around the room, and I was expecting them to landed on me...

But no, he froze when they landed on Nika.

Nika took in a deep breath, averting her eyes away from him and staring at her hands. "Don't think about... don't think about it..." she continuously muttered under her breath, as if trying to calm herself.

"Are you alright? Oh god, I can't believe he's here." I mumbled frantically in panic, placing my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Although she appears happy and perky on the outside, inside I knew she was breaking emotionally.

She had managed to avoid encountering with Carter and Brandon for weeks but now that Carter had just stepped in and had locked eye contact with her... all of those feelings were coming back again. I feel for her.

"I'm okay, don't worry." She finally whispered out reluctantly, glancing at me and giving me a reassuring smile. Not convinced, I leaned back in my seat and continued to stare at her. "I'm fine, Stella! I just gotta be strong... don't let the past haunt me. Just imagine that he and the other he don't exist."

A smile spread across my lips at that. I guess we shared something in common... we both are trying to imagine that Carter and Brandon doesn't exist because they're being total jerks. Now that I realise it... Nika and I had a lot in common in general.

But the different thing is Brandon and Carter are both in love with her, whilst me... well I don't even know what Brandon feels for me but I'm certain Carter likes me. But then why do I get a feeling that Carter has moved on from his feelings for me and likes someone else now...?

Shaking my head, I let out a sigh. I started to feel a headache forming and I just wanted to get away from there.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. You guys can go ahead and order something without me." I told my friends, watching them briefly nod before I stepped outside into the wind.

Hell, it really was windy. I started to walk away, away from all the places nearest to people possible until I reached the top of the ferry, but standing right on the edge. I placed my arms over the metal bars and let the cool wind blow my loose hair back.

This felt... _incredible_. _Refreshing_.

I felt my head-ache triggering thoughts disappear already as I simply focused on the azure sea and how the wind brushed on my skin. I was finally away. Away from the two people who were confusing my life.

I could finally be-

"Stellie."

I immediately tensed.

There could only be one person calling me that. And with that particular voice. But I dreaded to think about him again... yet alone say his name. So I settled on ignoring him as I felt a presence step beside me.

Familiar arms lay themselves on the metal bar of the edge of the ferry and I felt a gaze burning straight through me. "God, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am."

I gritted my teeth together in annoyance, turning around on my heels to get away from here but a hand clamped gently around my wrist. "Look, Carter. I don't want anything to do with you or Brandon, alright?! I want you to stay away from me. And Nicola." I added.

Carter visibly flinched at the mention of Nicola's name which made me narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm _sick_ of you two avoiding me whenever you like! And without reasons, too!" I ranted angrily, ripping my arm out of his hold.

Without wasting a single second, I turned away from him and was starting to make my way back to Nika. However, before I could even take the seventh step, he spoke words which had me halting in my tracks.

"I don't even know myself!" he hollered from behind me, his voice edged with exasperation.

Just get away from here. I cursed myself mentally as my body seemed to have a mind of its own and turned around to face him again, "What do you mean you don't know?!" I questioned incredulously, curious to what he said.

Carter stepped towards me, raking his hand through his dark, black hair and sighed, "I don't even know why I avoided you. My mind just always seems to do things in its own accord and it drives me insane. Sometimes I feel like this, feel like that..." he trailed off.

I turned my chin up and kept my gaze on him.

"I mean, I know a few reasons why. But they only play a small reason on why I was being a jackass to you for the past two weeks." Carter continued explaining, pacing around on his feet and keeping his gaze on the ground, "For starters, I was partly angry at my feelings for you... and parts of that anger fell to you."

What does he mean by that?

"I knew your feelings for me would never be enough to compare with the feelings I have for you. That annoyed me a lot, and it's stupid that I had blamed most of it on you. I shouldn't have, and I understand that now." he said, suddenly stopping in his steps. "But that was only one part. The other, more bigger part is-"

He hesitated for a moment, but my mind was practically begging to know what he wanted to say. "That fight with Brandon... Brandon, he-"

"Oh my god." I whispered out in disbelief, cutting him off from his words. I can't believe it.. this is why they're both ignoring me?! I wouldn't have expected this at all but it made sense a lot why they both would ignore me.

"You and Brandon love each other?!" I questioned, still in shock.

Carter furrowed his eyebrows for a second before widening his eyes at what I said, "What the hell?! No! Never in a million years, not with HIM anyway!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, slightly confused but also making a mental note to never jump into conclusions again. Okay. So he and Brandon are not gay for each other. Why did I assume that?

"I mean, I have nothing against gay people. It's just... it's that asshole we're talking about! If I was gay, he'd be the last person I'd want to be with! You know we both hate each other a lot and we-"

I breathed out a laugh, taking an unexpected step towards him which made his words die in his throat. "Carter, I get it. I was just joking- _well_, not when I assumed you guys were gay. Actually, I wasn't joking at all but I wasn't totally serious when I thought about it. Relax, you don't have to get so defensive."

His brows were still furrowed in confusion as he stared at me.

I let out a sigh, stepping towards him until we were mere inches apart. You know what? At this point I didn't want to argue anymore. I hate fighting, especially with ones that I love.

My love for Carter, it's simply one of a crush mixed with brotherly love too. I sort of like him, although I'm starting to doubt this day by day, and I also saw him as a brother. He's my best friend and was always there for me.

"I... miss you." Carter suddenly whispered, catching me off guard but he beat me to it before I could reply, "And I hate myself for being a jerk to you. I was I could turn back time and just undo all this avoidance."

The edges of my mouth curled up in amusement, "Cheesy."

He chuckled along with me, and it reminded me just how much I do miss him. I missed this. I missed us.

"I know something... a _secret_." Carter mumbled, sounding serious all of a sudden. "But I don't think I can tell you, it's... uhh something to do with why I avoided you... and Brandon's involved in it."

I narrowed my eyes at him scrutinizingly and eagerly jumped into the question, "What is it?!"

"You'll find out sooner or later." He explained in a low voice, letting his eyes roam the view of the ferry behind me and then looking down at me again. His grey eyes bore into mine, staring intensely and focused only on me.

I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck and letting him pull me into his warm embrace too. "I miss you too." I smiled into his shirt as I remembered only a few minutes ago he told me he misses me. "Let's just put the past behind us."

"Yeah, and be the best friends we are." Carter chuckled whole-heartedly.

I pulled away from him, "But for the love of god, _please_ distance yourself from Nicola. At least, for now. She can't handle seeing both you and Brandon... it's hurting her emotionally and she needs time to settle down here. _Happily_."

Carter's previously happy expression faltered and he was now avoiding eye contact, a certain emotion I couldn't decipher flashing in his eyes.

"D-do you still love her?" I whispered reluctantly. I probably shouldn't have asked that.

Carter looked surprised with my words and was hastily replying, "No, of course not. I'm over her."

The words that left his mouth didn't match his eyes.

* * *

We had 2 hours left of being on the ferry. So far, I had been hanging out with all of my friends and Carter. There was no sign of Brandon anywhere, which still made me assume he's in our room.

"Stella, my friend just texted me now. She was in her room and is now on her way here." Nika explained to me, in excitement. For some reason, she really wanted me to meet this friend of hers that has just moved in yesterday.

I haven't met her yet and I don't even know her name but to be honest, I couldn't care less.

"Keep an eye out on a dark-blue haired girl in a pink dress." Nika mumbled under her breath, scanning the area before us. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, feeling a tad bit bored but anxious. Nika suddenly gasped in happiness and jerked her finger to a girl who was walking towards us,

"That's her!"

I flickered my eyes up to her friend, noting how revealing her clothes were but how pretty she was. She had dark blue eyes, black hair that had a touch of blue and had pale skin.

She was awfully familiar... like I've seen her before. But I'm almost certain that is impossible..

_Right? _

The girl stopped in front of us, shrieking in happiness at the sight of Nika and then pulling her into a hug, "O. M. G. I can finally see you again! You should have seen my room, it's so small! Why don't they provide luxury ones?! A gorgeous girl like me NEEDS one!"

I stood by them, staring at the girl who still hadn't noticed me yet. She continued ranting about how the ferry wasn't good enough for her and as I remained silent, I started to grow annoyed.

No offence to this friend of Nika's, but I felt like I hated her already. Just by the way she's acting right now.

"And I almost had to room with nerds." The girl continued, rolling her eyes in disgust, "But hey, I eventually found a bunch of sluts to room with. Why didn't you let me room with you, Nikky?"

I forced myself to keep on a smile despite how irritated I felt. She sounded mean but I didn't want to judge her too quickly.

Nicola and her pulled away from their embrace and I briefly caught Nicola flashing me a forced smile which kind of came out as a grimace before turning to her friend again, "I'm sorry Chim, Noah was stubborn and obviously wanted to room with me. And our other two friends were there too."

The friend who I now know as Chim huffed in annoyance and then finally noticed me, "Who is she?"

I ignored her bored and judging expression and smiled, "I'm Stella, Nika's friend."

The Chim girl stared at me. For one second.

Two seconds.

And then before I knew it, a whole minute had passed by. The Chim girl narrowed her eyes at me as if she had just realised something, and her magenta-lipstick stained lips were set in a straight line.

"Umm... Chimera. Are you okay? You're freaking me out." Nika mumbled, shifting her gaze to the both of us.

_Chimera? _

I swear I knew a Chimera before once in my life that had the same features as this gir-

Oh my god.

"Stella! It's... it's you." Chimera said after a moment, her voice laced with an emotion I couldn't figure out. I wasn't sure if she was happy... well, she didn't sound happy about it. I almost assumed she was actually angry about seeing me again but then I realised...

No! She was my _best friend_.

Long story short, I met Chimera since I was around 7 and we were the best friends up until we both turned 11... when Brandon humiliated me, which had caused me to move away. I called her Chimmy.

Despite her being the school's popular, spoilt girl, she had for some reason wanted to be friends with me and we hit it off. At that time however, I was also best friends with Bloom, but Bloom wasn't close to her.

In fact, Bloom had told me many times that she didn't like Chimera but I never really cared. Chimera was incredibly kind to me so all of the bad things and warning Bloom told me didn't get through my head.

I can't believe I've forgotten her name for the past few years... in fact, Chimera never once crossed my mind ever since I moved away.. but now..

"Yes, it's me." I said after a moment, letting a smile spread across my lips.

"Oh my god, it's you!" Chimera exclaimed, a bright grin appearing on her face as she hastily pulled me into a hug. "Oh my god! Oh my god! It's been YEARS!"

I let out a chuckle, ignoring the small voice in my mind which was telling me to stay away from her, "IT IS! I can't believe it! I've missed you so much, Chimmy! Now we're all grown up and..."

"You look hot now!" Chimmy squealed, chuckling, "I mean, seriously! You are actually finally wearing clothes that are similar in style as mine! I can never get Nikky to wear skirts and dresses, but now that you're back I have a shopping buddy again. I remember those awful nerdy glasses you wear. And those clothes. And those-"

"Yeah, I get it." I cut her off, rolling my eyes but smiling inside.

Nicola furrowed her brows in confusion, "Um... guys. What the hell is going on?"

"We were best friends when we were little. It was fun, I remember being the most popular girl in school and Stella being the nerdy, most unpopular one. But luckily I wanted to be friends with this little sunshine." Chimmy replied, giggling.

For some reason, her comments annoyed me inside but I pushed it off immediately as she is my friend. But what caught my attention the most was when she called me sunshine. _It just brings so many thoughts on Brandon..._

Speak of the asshole and he shall appear.

I felt my heart beat increasing in speed as I caught sight of him walking around with Riven by his side. I guess he finally left that room of ours.

I internally scoffed at that thought and turned to talk to Chimera again but stopped when I noticed she was busy staring at something with excitement and love-filled eyes. Shifting my gaze to the direction her eyes were glued at, I almost choked on air when I saw her staring at Brandon.

This just brings me so much memories... ones that I have desperately tried to escape from.

Chimera and Brandon were best friends too, even before me in fact. I remember them being the closest friends ever and how jealous I was of Chimera because she was the most popular girl in school, which ultimately made the whole school ship her and Brandon.

But I guess I'm lucky that Chimera knew I liked Brandon.

"Brandon... t-that's Brandon, right?!" Chimmy turned to me, tugging on my shirt roughly and smiling in excitement. "Please tell me it's him! PLEASE!"

I fought the urge of narrowing my eyes at the way she was acting... right now she reminded me of one of those crazy freshman's who were madly obsessed with Brandon. And by crazy, I mean ones who literally stalk him and stare at him all the time in the halls.

Chimera looked like she likes Brandon, but I immediately shook that thought away.

Before I could answer however, Brandon and Riven were making their way towards us. Well, not exactly... Brandon hadn't noticed me or Chimera yet. I wasn't sure what to expect. They were good friends so obviously this was going to go well.

As Brandon was just walking past us, Chimmy had stepped in front of him, causing him to abruptly halt in his tracks. She stared lovingly up at him, looking like she was staring at a stack of 1,000 designer dresses.

"Brandon, is that you?!" Chimmy exclaimed, excitement laced in her voice which contained a fraction of her French accent. I remained by Nicola as we both stared at them with interest.

I felt nervous for some reason... nervous that those jealous feelings will return. I still liked Brandon and now it looked like it was a problem to me again.

_I... I didn't want a repeat of the events that occurred those years ago_. I don't want my heart broken again.

Brandon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as his chocolate brown eyes focused on her in curiosity and confusion, trying to figure out who she was. It was then recognition flashed in his eyes and he said the next word with disbelief...

"R-Rain?..."

* * *

"_Stella_." I heard a soft voice murmur, causing me to let out a small groan. A few seconds passed and I thought whoever was trying to wake me up will finally leave me alone, but that was until I felt a hesitant, gentle tap on my arm, "Wake up, _princessa_."

Finally realising the owner of the familiar voice, I immediately blinked my eyes open, sitting up from the bed I was lying on. "Ow!" I winced in pain when I banged my head on the ceiling above me. _I forgot that I was on the top of a bunk bed._

A chuckle brought me out of my reverie which made me shift my glanced to the person who was standing on the ladder attached to the bunk bed, leaning on the edge of mine. Brandon.

"Bloom and Sky asked me to, umm... wake you up. The bonfire's about to start in a few minutes." He explained awkwardly, looking away.

We had eventually arrived to this island an hour ago, and the teachers told us to arrange ourselves in groups of 6's to go in each cabin. There had to be at least 3 girls and 3 boys in each one, and unfortunately for me and Nika, Brandon had to go with us.

Our group of 6 consisted of me, Nika, Bloom, Noah, Sky and Brandon. The others went together too and Chimera went with Carter, Luke and Gabby with another couple. Chimmy had insisted for Brandon to be in a room with her but I guess she can't get everything she wants.

The cabin itself is cool and all but... it only had two bedrooms and one bathroom. One bedroom was bigger than the other, which contained 2 bunk beds fitting 4 people, and the smaller bedroom had 1 bunk bed for two people.

Guess who got the smaller room fitting two people? Me and Brandon. No surprise there; I felt like the others did that on purpose. After finding our cabins, the teachers let us rest for an hour in our cabins and I guess I fell asleep.

"Oh, uhh... okay." I mumbled, avoiding eye contact with him. I suddenly remembered that for the past hour whilst I had been sleeping, Brandon and Chimera were hanging out outside, near the island's woods.

I felt a pang of jealousy at that thought but forced myself to forget about it as I hate Brandon right now. I still hated him for avoiding me these past few weeks, and I wasn't going to let it go so easily...

"Let's go then." Brandon muttered, breaking the silence as he slowly got off the ladder. I let out a huff in frustration at how high I was from the floor. These really were huge bunk beds.

I lifted my leg up, swinging it over the wooden edge of my bed and then propping my feet on the ladder, ready to lift myself off. I now balanced all my weight on my feet and used my hands to steady myself on it.

I felt like I was going to fall. I seriously wasn't used to beds like these.

Brandon hadn't left yet, which surprised me. I was expecting him to just wake me up and leave, but instead he chose to stay with me right now as I try to get off the bed.

I then proceeded to slide my foot down to the other ladder and-

"Oh my god!" I shrieked, feeling my foot completely slide past the ladder it was aiming for and causing my body to abruptly lurch forward from the impact. I forced my eyes shut, anticipating the painful fall when suddenly, arms reach up to wrap themselves around my waist.

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and I felt like I had a minor heart attack from the little fall. I know I must be overreacting, but I really was scared for a second there.

"Hey, relax. I've got you." Brandon whispered softly, causing shivers to run down my spine. I hesitantly opened my eyes, only to be met by hypnotising ambery brown ones. "Next time, don't wear socks when you're on this ladder. It'll be slippery on the smooth surface of the wood."

His eyes were really pretty... but I'd never have the guts to tell him that.

"Right. Th-thanks." I stuttered, biting down on my lips as I lowered my gaze to the floor. Finally realising that I was still in his arms, we awkwardly pulled away from each other.

I stepped into the bathroom, making sure my hair and clothes weren't too ruffled from my short nap and then proceeding to walk towards the cabin door.

"S-Stella?" Brandon's voice made me halt in my steps. I turned around, seeing him stand behind me with a hesitant expression. "What?"

He stared at me for a moment. But after a few seconds, it felt like forever. I could tell there was several thoughts running through his mind and he wasn't sure how to voice them out.

I remained silent, keeping my eyes on him intently and waiting for him to say something. He really looked deep in thought and unsure about what he's going to say... I felt really curious on what it was.

"I just, really really wanted to say that...I... uhh.. _argh_, _n-nothing_." Brandon finally replied after a moment, but before I could say anything else, he had already walked past me.

* * *

"Our school is literally the best, ever!" Carter grinned from beside me as he stuffed a hot, roasted marshmallow in his mouth. I nodded in agreement, keeping my hand on a stick which was pierced through it over bonfire.

The teachers had divided all of us into two, so that there will be two bonfires. We then formed a circle on each of the bonfires and started to hold the marshmallows over the fire to roast and eat. It was quite fun actually.

Especially the marshmallows. _They tasted like heaven_. "You're right." I nodded in agreement to Carter's statement.

Most of the people in our circle were my friends. All of us with a mixture of other people. I had somehow ended up sitting next to Carter, but I wasn't complaining. I had a lot to catch on with him after we hadn't even had a proper conversation in weeks.

"Feel sorry for Sky though... the dude was cut off the amount of marshmallows he can have by a half!" Carter remarked, causing me to snort at that. "I guess it was because this morning he had stolen and eaten most of it."

I rolled my eyes at the thought of this morning when my brother had indeed stolen the marshmallows and had to be chased by 3 teachers to get them back. What an idiot.

"I can't believe he's my brother." I scoffed, lifting my marshmallow off of the bonfire and blowing on it to cool it down. It looked so delicious that I can't even remember the last time I ate these.

"Who's that girl with Brandon over there, anyway?" Carter suddenly spoke up, point towards Brandon and Chimera who were sat at the other side of the circle. Almost opposite us.

I flickered my gaze to their direction and felt my heart slowly breaking into pieces at the sight. Chimmy was removing her marshmallow from the stick and plopping it into Brandon's mouth, whilst smiling. After Brandon finished letting her feed him, they talked and broke out into fits of laughter.

They looked like a _couple_. And I hate to say this, but a cute one too.

_It hurts. _

"She's, uhh.." I paused with my words, struggling to talk as my voice came out softly. It felt like my throat was killing my words before they leave my mouth... or it's just from how surprised and _sad_ I felt. "...my best friend, Chimera. From a few years ago."

I felt Carter's burning gaze on me, and watched as he raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Well then. Why is she with Brandon?"

"They're friends, too." I muttered, lowering my voice. I hadn't even talked to Chimmy since the time on the ferry... she's been busy with Brandon. "Sure doesn't look like it, though."

I cast my glance at them again to see Chimmy leaning towards Brandon as he wrapped his arm around her.

Carter furrowed his eyebrows at my words, moving his eyes back to Chimmy and then narrowing his eyes at her. "I don't like her."

"Why?" I questioned, turning to him curiously. "Don't you find her _hot_? Like most guys do..."

He shrugged, taking a marshmallow and piercing it through a stick. "She wears too much makeup, literally. She looks like a clown. I'm in the same cabin as her, and noticed that she's really bossy and rude to others. Flirts way too much with me too. And don't even get me started on what she's wearing right now..."

Carter gestured for me to glance over at her again, and that's when I noticed she was wearing a small bra top and a skimpy skirt, when it's in the middle of the night and freezing outside. Sure, the bonfire kept us warm but even me, who was wearing jeans and a hoodie, I still felt cold.

I don't understand Chimmy sometimes.

"She clearly just wants attention, and her personality is shit. Doesn't she realise that no one wants to see her fake boobs?" he continued, making me roll my eyes.

I couldn't bring myself to agree with what he said because she's my friend, but a part of me inside knew it was all true. "I'm not even going to say anything."

He chuckled softly, plopping the marshmallow into his mouth. I stared at him for a moment before leaning the side of my body against him for warmth. Carter immediately wrapped his arms around me, making me comfortably cuddle up to him.

This was nice. Just don't look at Brandon or Chimmy, and focus on Carter at the moment. Focus on how this moment felt special and sweet.

I felt like I was about to drift off to sleep when I felt Carter clench his jaw in anger. I moved my head to peer up at him, to see him glaring furiously at a particular direction.

I followed his gaze, focusing intently on what he's staring at and realising that it's... Nicola and Noah.

The two best friends were cuddling up to each other in a similar position as me and Carter, but they were talking and smiling at each other. I had to hold back a smile at how cute they were, but then realised why I even looked at them in the first place.

"Why are you glaring at them?" I asked incredulously, breaking Carter away from his intense glare.

He looked down at me, looking pissed off and simply shook his head. I felt relieved that he wasn't angry at me, but I was curious on why he was acting like this.

"I'm not glaring at them." Carter replied finally, avoiding eye contact with me. I opened my mouth to say something but instead he had turned away from me to talk to Luke who sat on the other side of him.

What was his problem?

I let out a sigh, shaking my head to myself as I subconsciously let my eyes trail over to Brandon and Chimmy again.

_No_.

Chimera was reaching over and kissing Brandon on the cheek, just a few centimetres away from his lips. He looked surprised for a moment but I didn't get to see his reaction next as I had already gotten up from my seat.

"Stellie where are you going?" Carter question, looking up at me.

I casted my eyes around the beach we were currently on, and then looked back at him, "I just need, uhh... time alone. Fresh air." I lied.

I then walked. Walked forwards on the beach until I lost sight of the bonfire.

Glancing up at the sky, I realised it was the only thing making me able to see right now. The moon and stars were shining brightly and were pretty in the sky. I suddenly stopped, glancing around to see that no one was around me and that I'm probably lost, but sat down on the sand anyway.

I didn't care right now. Not when I felt like my emotions were hurt.

"Maybe I'm just overreacting..." I mumbled, shaking my head to myself as I leaned my chin on my arms that were resting over my folded legs. Why did I feel so hurt when I saw Chimmy and Brandon being so close like that?

Why did I hate seeing them together so much? It wasn't like they were a couple...

But I liked him. I like this bad boy and there was no going back.

I was jealous, I'd have to admit. I hate this feeling of jealousy and hurt.. maybe I should just accept that Brandon will never like me back and.. move on?

I groaned, closing my eyes in frustration. "I'm not jealous..."

"I find that hard to believe." A voice from behind me remarked, causing my head to lift up in surprise.

I turned around, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion as a figure stepped out of the mere darkness. My eyes widened in astonishment when I realised who it was.

"Brandon."

* * *

**A/N: So you've finally met Rain... **

**What do you guys think of her? What do you think will happen next? **

**If you don't remember who Rain is, check chapter 20 0r 21. I'm literally so sorry for the late update. I'll try my best to update earlier this time. Sorry that this isn't the best chapter either, but it's just a filler for the next one that is coming up which will be full of surprises ;) **


	33. Chapter 32: Hiking in forests

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 32: Hiking in forests**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"Brandon." I gasped quietly; confused on why he suddenly came here. My eyes curiously glance up to skim over his features to notice that he looked particularly nervous. "W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered over my words.

_I had left the Bonfire expecting to be alone._

A thought abruptly popped into my mind and I lean to the side, inching my chin up to let me eyes scan over the area behind Brandon. I wanted to make sure no one was following him either.

"No one's here." Brandon told me, taking cautious steps forward until he was stood next to where I sat. "Mind if I sit here?" he gestured towards the space beside me and I stared at him in disbelief.

He's _now_ talking to me civilly? _What about before?_ _What about when he had ignored me for a whole two weeks?! _

I felt my temper flare up as I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "_Yes_."

Ignoring my words, he settles him next to me on the sand but kept his eyes ahead. On the midnight, azure sea. I was tempted to leave right then and there but _something_ was pulling me back. I thought it was the relaxing, calm sound of the waves washing over the shore...

_But no, it was Brandon himself_.

"Wait- what do you mean you _find that hard to believe_?" I questioned, recalling his earlier words. Was he implying that he doesn't think I'm not jealous? He thinks I'm jealous. "I'm not jealous of you and Chimera." I stated bitterly.

Brandon turned his head to look at me, and an amused smirk formed on his lips, "Who said anything about me and Rain?"

At the mention of his nickname for her, I internally groaned from how that affected me. Chimmy is obviously so special to him. But he calls me Sunshine all the time... _so why do I feel like my heart is breaking into pieces?_

I faced away from him in anger, contemplating to myself on whether I should just go or not. "You're cute when you're angry." he whispered, letting out a soft chuckle which pushed on my nerves even more.

_Was this all a joke to him_? "Why are you even here?" I growled out, irritation dripping from my voice. "If you're just coming here to annoy me and hurt me even more, then screw you, Brandon! I'm _leaving_."

Just as I made a move to get up, he clamped his hand firmly around my wrist to stop me from doing so. "Stella, I wasn't here to annoy you...just please, _stay_." he finally said, making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"...And there is no way in hell that I want to hurt you even more..." Brandon admitted, looking serious all of a sudden but the nervousness was evident on his expression. "In fact, I was here to... uhh.."

I remained still, keeping my eyes on him intently to listen to whatever crap he has to say. My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest from how close we were. That, and the fact that Brandon looked just as nervous as I am. It looked like he wanted to tell me something so serious, but was afraid of the outcome. That made me curious even more.

"I was going to..." he paused in his words again, which caused me to slowly lose patience. What the hell is so freaking hard to say? Just as I loosened his grip on me, he cursed under his breath and averted his eyes, "_Fuck it_. T-this is the only chance I've got to tell you _this_."

I remained silent, staring at him curiously.

He ran a hand through his messily styled hair in frustration stared back directly into my eyes, "Do you ever wonder why I always get so angry when guys are around you? Why I always... act a certain way around you?"

I released a deep breath that I hadn't realised I was holding and shook my head, "I know you hate me Brandon, and like to tease me a lot and-" the expression on his face faltered to one I couldn't describe. _Should I just be honest?_

"Fine. I mean... there was some points where I thought you were... _jealous_." I explained, biting down on my lips as I thought about it. _I should stop being so nervous_. "But then I remember that for you to be jealous, you'd have to like me. And you've made it pretty clear that you hate me a few years ago..."

Brandon froze for a long, enduring moment, and when reality hit him he groaned in exasperation. I continued staring at him; perplexed, as he shook his head to himself and averted his eyes away from me, "Stella, god... _no_."

I ignored the pang of hurt in my chest when he didn't call me by his usual nickname for me and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

A hand suddenly reached out, briefly brushing softly against my cheek until it landed on a strand of my hair; tucking it back behind my ear. I jumped a bit from the sudden affected and flickered my gaze back to Brandon who was now focusing on me.

His chocolate brown eyes contained an emotion I couldn't detect, "I've _never_ hated you."

"B-but you..." I stammered my words, furrowing my brows in confusion. My mind was now all jumbled up and I couldn't figure it out. "You're so complicated! One minute you act like you hate me, and then the next minute you act like you're-"

I immediately stopped talking when I realised my mind was going too far. I felt fed up with everything.

"Act like I'm in _love _with you?"Brandon finished the sentence I had dreaded. "You're so oblivious most of the time. Especially when it comes to me- and _Carter_."

I scoffed at that, "Don't worry, I already know that Carter likes me. But he's a good best friend, always been there for me at tough times, always manages to cheer me up... he's like another brother to me. But... I-" I let out a sigh as I traced my fingers on the soft, warm sand,

"I don't like him in that way."

Brandon placed his thumb under my chin, making me look up at him. Relief and confusion flashed in his eyes, "-You _don't_?" he dead-panned, looking surprised.

I gently nodded, using my finger to draw something on the sand. I had ended up doing the letters: _B_ and _S_ with a love heart in the middle. "I..I like someone else... b-but it's _crazy_."

Finally realising that Brandon was watching, I hastily brushed my palm over the stupid drawing on the sand until it was no longer visible. "_That meant nothing!_ I just... _Brandon_, can you get straight to the point? You came here for a reason, to tell me something. _What is it?"_

I watched as Brandon's previously relaxed, cool demeanour vanished. He now looked nervous all over again, but there was a sense of determination in him which made me anticipate whatever he has to say.

_I just wanted him to get straight to the point_.

"I'm... I'm not good at _this_." Brandon started, averting his eyes to the midnight sky with stars to probably calm his nerves. He carefully dropped his hand that was previously close to my hair and settled it on the sand. "I know I've been a _shit_\- _not great_ person over the years, I have this bad reputation of being a player, I don't think about the stuff I do; and I'm careless about everything.."

I wanted to open my mouth to explain that all of those things are untrue, but forced myself to remain quiet and listen. I wasn't _sure_ where he was going with this.

"I made that stupid bet with Carter to play with a girl's heart, and that went back to bite me in the ass because I was the one who ended up falling for the girl. That time, I was sure that I'd never deserve a girl's heart ever again... because I know I always screw up everything."

He lets out a soft sigh, "But that was until I met... _you_." his eyes lifted up to meet mine again and they sparkled like the stars at the sight of me.

"Sunshine, you _changed_ me."

I felt my heart pounding harder against my rib cage and I was almost scared that it will break out. That it will explode... like my mind is right now.

"You changed me the moment I first met you when we were nine years old... but when you moved away, it was like everything in me was breaking apart. The only reason I had to stay happy was you.. and then you were gone. _I let you go_."

"I felt empty for years and became the heartless player you know now." he whispered, a small smile forming on his lips. "But... you came back. I felt everything good in life come back again and that made me realise that actually... _I can't live without you_."

I stared into his eyes, unsure of what to feel despite the excitement building up inside of me. "Yes you can, Brandon... I'm not that _special_. I don't even know why-" I paused, sighing and shook my head. "I still don't understand what you're saying..."

Brandon gently chuckled, and leaned a tad bit closer to me. "No, I can't.. and you? You're very _special_ to me, ever since my eyes landed on you. You're like the sunshine I want to wake up to everyday."

My mind was still terrible at trying to grasp at what his point is, so I simply lowered my gaze to the ground. This was all confusing to me... still a _blur_.

"Yeah well-" I hesitated, feeling my cheeks burn under his gaze. "You're _special_ to me, too..."

Oh my god, did I just say that? _But I guess I wasn't really lying_.

I _like_ Brandon, _maybe love_... but I still wasn't sure what to think. Sometimes I remind myself that this is the guy who rejected me and humiliated me harshly in front of everyone in school, but then I'm also reminded of how he often cares about me now...

_It's like he's a different person. _

Brandon looked surprised at my words, but a moment later a mesmerised smile formed on his lips. It made me want to smile, too.

The thing is, for these past few months I've been hanging around with him, it's proven to me that Brandon does care, and that made me forget about the whole humiliating thing... but it still doesn't mean it didn't happen.

"And Brandon, _no_... you're not a bad person." I whispered, recalling his previous words. "Yeah, you made that bet on Nika, yes you've probably been rude to others in your life, but I see the real person behind that egotistic jerk. I've seen you... compassionate, caring.." I trailed off, not even sure what I was saying.

My lips were just moving, and continued moving, "Y-you've _proved_ to me how good you are. And I appreciate and like you for that."

I hoped he didn't think I literally like him... even though I do, I don't think I could tell him my real feelings when fear of rejection was in the way.

"I guess _you_ bring the good out of me." Brandon murmured, looking deep in thought and then frowned at me, shaking his head for a moment, "But Stella... that thing I did when we were little... that was horrible. _Unforgivable_... you should _hate_ me."

I let out a sigh, feeling my heart breaking at his guilty expression. "I... I think you're not one of the bad guys. You're just someone who's been strong too long, you're emotionally hurting inside and the coldness you have on the outside is just something you do to forget about the pain. So I believe... for whatever reason you decided to do that when we were younger... you did it out of the hurt you feel. So... I-I _forgive_ you.."

He had experienced a lot... and from the information I gathered from him so far, I knew he was hurting inside because of his father. His father who had destroyed their whole family...

"How do you do that?" Brandon asked me, staring at me curiously but I could see other emotions flashing through them. "You know exactly what to say... and you know exactly how I feel. I know you're assuming that I'm hurt because of my father, but there's much more to that. But yeah.. I did do that horrible thing to you out of... _hurt_..." his voice grew soft and it looked like he was fighting off tears.

I furrowed my brows a little, taking in what he said. So I was right about him humiliating me in the past out of hurt... but, _why_? Why would he feel so hurt that he decided to treat me like that?

That's when I began to ponder on the words he had spoken a few months ago.

_When he called me the heartbreaker... _

Could that be something to do with why he did what he did? Was he implying that I had hurt him first and that was what made him hurt me? I frowned to myself, now confused on how the hell I could've broken his heart first...

"You did it out of hurt because I broke your heart..." I trailed off, carefully. "But I don't get it? Brandon, how did I break your-"

My words were instantly cut off when we heard a twig snap.

I immediately snapped my eyes up to the forest a few feet behind us, and narrow my eyes cautiously to see if anyone was out there. We heard a twig snap, as if it had been stepped on, so someone must be out there... probably listening to our conversation.

"It's probably just an animal.." Brandon muttered, shifting his gaze away from the forest and then back at me. I sighed, nodding in agreement and continued listening to him as he talked, "Stella, that's the problem... you _know_ you broke my heart. But you're just not admitting to it."

I frowned, feeling a bit angered that he's actually accusing me of this. "Brandon, I don't remember breaking your heart, at all. I've always believed it was the other way around... but now that I keep thinking about it..." I looked back at him, "...something must've gone wrong in the past. I mean, with you telling me I broke your heart when I don't remember ever doing that.. it just makes me think someone had either twisted our minds into thinking other things, or we just got messed up with what's going on.. Honestly, I'm just _so confused_."

Brandon stared off into the distance, looking deep in thought. It was like he's trying to figure out something. "You're right... I'm confused too. Maybe we should just- _arrgh_, we'll try to work it out? Give it some time? Something must've happened in the past and we need to try to remember it.."

When I looked intently into his eyes, I thought I briefly caught the uncertainty in them before it vanished as quick as it came. Uncertainty? Why did that make me think he's lying about something...

_Is he hiding something?_

"Let's just... spend the next few days trying to figure it out. But I mean, you'd probably get too distracted with Chimmy." I finally decided, feeling a bit annoyed right now. Mostly because I think he's lying and not wanting to tell me something, and also because I remembered how close him and Chimmy were.

_Fine, I'll admit it._ I was _a little jealous... okay maybe not a little. _

Brandon didn't seem affected by what I said about Chimmy and sighed in frustration. "I should tell you now, to stop dragging this out... to save me and you both from this ride of torture. These past few months I've been trying to hold myself from saying this... because I feared of not being a good person and because of reje-"

I frowned at the part here he said he didn't think he was good person, but let it pass as I braced myself for whatever comes next. Brandon's already proved himself to me that he's nice.. I wouldn't judge him anymore.

"Wait, forget that last word." Brandon sighed, closing his eyes in nervousness and then bringing his hands together in his lap, clenching and un-clenching them. He looks so scared, and nervous, but it made me curious even more. "Just- _fuck it_. why is it so hard to say? I need to say it now, the words I've been dying to say since the moment I met you..."

He kept his eyes closed, as I stared at him. I felt my heart beat rapidly in anticipation.

This was it. The moment I've been waiting for.

"_Sunshine_," Brandon whispered faintly, so _softly_... and finally opened his eyes again to reveal those perfect chocolate brown orbs. They were filled with so many emotions...

"I...I..goddammit, _I love you!_"

My breath hitched in my throat.

_Did... did he really just say that he loves me?!_ Oh my god. _T-this can't be real.._

As I repeated his words in my head, my heart swelled with happiness and surprise and my stomach erupted with butterflies. Brandon just said _he_ _loves me_. _Then that means-_

I felt my eyes burn, indicating that there were tears forming in them. I didn't know what to do, or say. I was still in shock. For these past few weeks, I had always been afraid of rejection if I confessed my loved for him... and here he is, confessing it to me.

"_Sunshine?..."_ Brandon's soft, broken voice broke me out of my thoughts. My blurry vision concentrated on his face, one which showed nothing but uncertainty and nervousness. He mostly looked _hurt_. "I... I- don't worry, I get it. _You don't feel the same way._ I'm sorry for telling you tha-"

His words were instantly muffled when I jumped up, wrapping my arms around him for a hug. It took him what felt like several seconds, but was only a mere moment, to firmly hold me in his warm embrace.

I nuzzled my chin on his neck, taking a whiff of his intoxicating scent and then closed my eyes, enjoying this special moment. I didn't care about anything anymore, I just let all of my problematic thoughts fade away. Fear of rejection, Chimera... I didn't care anymore.

All that mattered was that the guy I've loved ever since I was little, had just confessed his love to me. I've waited for him to say those exact three words for years... and now that I just got them, I didn't know what to say.

"_Say something_." Brandon whispered pleadingly in my ear, but not letting me go. I just realised how stupid I was to leave the boy clueless from my lack of talking, so I gently pulled away to face him. He was staring right into my eyes, concern and _love_ in them.

I giggled happily, a warm smile forming on my mouth as I let my arms rest around his shoulders and neck. "Brandon... d-do you really mean that?"

"Of course." He answered softly, without hesitation. His eyes were warm as he cupped my cheek adoringly, "I've always wanted to say that- ever since the moment I met you. But so many problems just had to get in the way- and one of them was my _fear of rejection_."

_Just like me?_ I thought, remembering the reason why I also hadn't confessed to him.

"Same, Brandon." I spoke softly, feeling my cheeks hurt from smiling too much. But I couldn't help it, I was over the moon right now. Brandon's brows furrowed in confusion at my words, and that's when I finally decided to just _say it_.

"I love you, _Brandon_." I whispered, my voice dripping with the emotion I felt. "_I love you a lot_."

And that's when his face broke out into a breathtaking, _love-dazed_ grin, one that made me want to kiss the living daylights out of him.

But then I remembered all of the problems we're still currently facing, regarding the fact that we still haven't solved what happened that messed up mine and Brandon's past. He clearly didn't look like he was ready to say anything yet, and I wasn't either.

We were still confused on what's going on, and kissing him right now to confirm our relationship would be too... _fast_? I think we needed time, time to overcome our problems first.

"So what do we do now...?" I questioned quietly, leaning my forehead against his. By being this close to him, I could easily see the flecks of mesmerising gold in his brown-russet eyes. But what intrigued me was the emotion lying deep within them.

I blushed when I realised I was sitting on his lap. It may not sound that important, but it felt very... intimate to me. And the fact that I had confessed my love to him was making my cheeks burn even more.

Brandon sighed softly, looking like he was contemplating something. "We're obviously not ready to discuss about our messed up past, yet.."

I leaned back so that my forehead wasn't against his anymore, and bit down on my lips. "Y-you're right... we both love each other, but going straight into a relationship when there are still secrets unrevealed will make things more complicated."

"Should we give it some time?" Brandon asked, tracing his thumb gently over my palm. It took me a moment to realise we were holding hands.

After a moment of thinking about it, I finally nodded. "Yeah, let's do that. For now, we'll stay loyal to each other, act like we're friends and-"

"Don't go off with other girls or guys." He interrupted, making me raise my eyebrows. "Oh, fine! If you're allowed to hang around Carter, then I'm allowed to hang around Chimera too. But we just can't be too close to them, correct?"

"Correct. And since we're not officially a couple yet, we're not going to act like one either. Just stay with each other like the good old days, and give it a few days or weeks for us to slowly talk about the problems in our past." I explained, learning forward and tapping his nose teasingly. "And that also means no kissing!"

Brandon's expression fell, but I could see he was only playing along too. "What? No kisses...? If I knew this was going to happen, then I want to start talking about the past!" he pouted adorably, and it almost made me want to kiss him.

"You said we'd give it some time. Patience, grasshopper!" I laughed, the last part of what I said from a movie I had watched recently with Sky.

We stayed on the beach, just talking and laughing for another 20 minutes until we had to head back to the others. I wasn't sure how to feel. Heck, I was happy as hell that we both already confessed our love for each other, but I wasn't sure what to expect from the days ahead.

Staying friends with Brandon, but also staying loyal until we can figure out how to talk about our past... yeah, I can do that.

As long as the hardest part is done and over with. _I finally told him I love him... and he loves me too._

* * *

I woke up from the feel of something soft gently stroking my hair.

My eyes fluttered open instinctively, ready to scream in fear in case there was some spider crawling on me, but I felt my body instantly relax at the sight of warm, chocolate brown eyes with a tint of gold staring back at me.

"Hi." Brandon whispered, an adorable and mesmerising smile forming on his lips. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, flickering my eyes to the sunlight that was radiating from the window behind him, and then shifting my orbs to him again.

"Uhh... _hi_?" I reluctantly said, a bit confused on why he was up so early. And standing on the ladder of our bunk bed... "Brandon, what are you doing?"

He shrugged, removing his hand away from my face. "I just woke up a while ago, and wanted to see your beautiful face. I'd rather see _my_ sunshine than thesunshine that is behind me."

I chuckled quietly, still feeling tired but grinning because of how cute he was. "You're so cheesy this morning. What made you like this? Not that I'm complaining..."

"Well, yesterday I just found out that the girl I love loves me back." he smiled, hoisting himself up onto my bed. I narrowed my eyes at him as he lied next to me on my bed. The close proximity between us made me nervous, so I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me by placing his finger on my lips, "Shh.."

I shifted slightly to the left, away from him. _Okay, Stella, calm down. He's just lying next to you... on your bed... that is a single bed which means it's very small..._

My heart was beating so fast; I think it was going to explode out of my chest.

I watched as Brandon crossed his arms behind his head, so that he was leaning on it. He then closed his eyes, letting the silence fall on us.

"It's only 7:15, and the teachers wants us to be ready by 9:30. I think we can catch some sleep before that." he spoke up, opening his eyes and then turning on his side so that he can stare at me.

I felt my face burn under his gaze, mostly because I knew I probably looked terrible right now. In the morning, my hair never liked to cooperate. It'll be very messy from all the moving I do when I sleep and it will resemble a bird's nest...

Not to mention the fact that I was still _so tired_ right now.

Brandon on the other hand, looked so calm and is hot as usual. Literally, is there a time that boy isn't hot? His dark hair was dishevelled from sleep but made him look ten times hotter, and he looks like he's just ready for the day ahead.

I sighed, "Brandon, get back to your own bed."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine here." he said, not removing his gaze away from me. He was staring at me in amusement as I slowly grew irritated from how over-whelmed I felt.

Just a few days ago, he didn't have that much effect on me. _But ever since last night..._ I blushed at the thought of our confessions. Ever since last night, _I feel different around him_. In a good way.

"Y-yeah well, I don't want you lying here." I spluttered out, mentally face-palming myself for how stupidly nervous I sounded. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I should stop acting so nervous around him!

Brandon raised his eyebrow teasingly, "Am I making you nervous?" he taunted, mischievousness in his eyes.

_That freaking jerk_... he's _enjoying_ it. He of course likes how much he has effect on me, and has decided to tease me about it. Great, just great... I just want him off of my bed right now.

"Get off my bed!" I exclaimed, avoiding eye contact with him as I sat up slightly. When he refused to budge and was chuckling at me, I swore under my breath in annoyance and placed my hands on him; _attempting_ to push him off of my bed.

His annoying smirk faltered as he realised I was pushing him off, "Hey! What are you doing- OI!"

I grinned in victory when I thought I had successfully shoved him off, but that was until he suddenly jumped up and tackled me on my bed. I squealed in surprise, eyes wide with shock as a smirking Brandon hovered above me.

_Oh my god, he's straddling me... _

I gulped nervously, realising the limited space between us which meant his face was mere inches away. _Breathe, Stella, breathe_. It's no big deal, it's not like this is the first time this has happened.

"That was very rude, sunshine." Brandon murmured so close to my ear, shaking his head in disappoint at me but a smirk was playing on his lips. I took a deep breath and forced myself to keep my eyes open despite how nervous I felt.

His eyes bore into mine, the mischievousness gone and affection replacing them at the sight of me.

And then he suddenly snickered, "You, sunshine, deserve a punishment for trying to push me off of the bed!"

I furrowed my brows, caught off guard and distracted from his eyes that I didn't realise when he started to tickle me.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked, bursting out into laughter and shaking underneath him, "Brandon, STOP!"

I continued laughing as he tickled my sides, until tears started to form in my eyes. My weakness was tickling, and I hated it. I tend to squirm and hit the person if it gets too far.

"I'll punch you!" I threatened, breathless from laughing so hard. I squirmed violently underneath his body, trying my best to ignore how our bodies brushed against each other and causing tingles to rise up my spine.

Brandon seemed to realise moments later, as his expression turned one into... well, I couldn't actually tell. As he tickled me and felt me moving more, his face faltered into a wince and his tickles slowed down in pace.

Taking that into my advantage, I started lightly hitting his arms and chest to get him away from me, "Let go!"

"Stop, Sunshine." Brandon demanded in a strained voice, "Just... stop moving."

I glared at him, "You're the one tickling me and causing me to squirm like this!"

I then raised my hand to shove him off of me but that was until the tickling stop, and Brandon had grabbed both of my hands in his right hand and held them up above me. His left hand still lingered on my waist, not moving as his eyes darkened when they stared at me.

I flickered my eyes up into his, noticing the lust and darkness in his brown eyes.

_Lust...? _

"_Princessa_," he whispered in a hoarse voice, his hot breath tickling my ear, "Do you realise how much I want to... _kiss you_, right now?"

My breath hitched as I froze in astonishment.

Before I could react however, the sound of a door opening broke through the silence and suddenly Nika and Bloom came out of their room. My eyes widened in panic, and I was just about ready to push Brandon off of me since we were in this... _awkward_... position.

But it was too late.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Bloom shouted, looking shocked as her eyes landed on us. Nika furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at Bloom and then followed her gaze, surprise evident on her face.

I immediately scrambled out of Brandon's grip, as he too, lifted himself away from me until we were both at the ends of my bed, far away from each other. I was breathless as I struggled to form words, "I... I.. this is NOT what it looks like!"

Nika raised an eyebrow, her eyes lighting up in amusement and her lips looked like they were fighting off a smile, "Messy hair, breathless and shirts ridden up." she noted, and I looked down at my current state and then at Brandon's.

_Oh shoot. _

I immediately felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment and decided to remain silent. _I didn't want to make things worse._

"Nothing happened, guys." Brandon clarified, but the expression on his face and the smirk said otherwise. _Jerk_.

* * *

"Alright students, I'm Coach Evans and she is Strafford and we'll be leading a morning to afternoon hike today. We'll be splitting you all into two groups, so I will lead group A and Strafford will lead group B. We'll be leaving at 10." A fit guy named Coach Evans who appeared to be in his late twenties announced to us, stepping forward and counting the amount of students there are.

I stood next to Bloom and Nika, who looked particularly excited for our first activity of the day. _Hiking, ugh_. I don't think I'll like this.

I reached up, securing my long blonde hair in a high ponytail, and then fixing out my outfit which consists of dark grey exercise leggings, and an orange tank top. I had a thin black hoodie tied around my waist in case it will get cold.

"I want to be in group A! I mean, Coach Evans is leading it and he's so hot." Bloom grinned, her and Nika practically ogling at one of the leaders of the hike. I rolled my eyes at them, but I agreed whole-heartedly because they're right.

_He is hot. _

"Hey! What about me? I'm your boyfriend!" Sky exclaimed, glaring playfully at Bloom but he was partly serious. I could tell.

Bloom chuckled softly, ruffling my brother's hair which earned her an annoyed expression by him, "Don't worry, Sky. My types of guys are blondes, like you. Evans is hot and all, but he has dark hair." she teased in reply.

I ignored them and glanced around at all the other students, who also wore exercise-type clothing. Chimmy was stood a few metres away, talking animatedly to Brandon who was stood next to her.

But what caught my attention, was Brandon completely looking bored and like he wasn't listening to what she was saying, and he was instead staring at... _me_.

He flashed me a heart-warming smile, which instantly melted the jealousy I felt from Chimera and smiled back.

"Hi Stellie." Carter greeted, walking towards me. I hadn't seen him since yesterday when we had that bonfire.

A grin formed on my lips as I hugged him quickly, "Looking good, Knight." I told him, chuckling as we pulled away. He really does look handsome, as usual.

"Yeah, so I was going to- _umm_..." Carter started to say, but his words slowly died out when his gaze landed on something behind me. I turned around, noticing that he and Nika were staring at each other, their expressions unreadable.

_Awkward... _

Nika and Brandon are on good terms now, which is good. I think they decided to forget the past and remain friends, but sometimes it does get a bit awkward. Although, it doesn't compare to the awkwardness between her and Carter..

They haven't even talked to each other yet.

"So, uhh.. I hope we'll be in a group together." Carter mumbled, turning to me again but his eyes were wandering around behind me. "Oh my god, last night spending the first night here was already torture. That Chimera bitch-"

I interrupted him by placing my hand over his mouth, "You idiot, she's over there and could be hearing!" I turned my gaze to Chimmy who was still talking to Brandon, and he was still ignoring her but what's different now was Brandon glaring at Carter.

Specifically my hand that is over Carter's mouth...

I immediately retracted my hand away as Carter snorted, "Nah, I think her own squealy voice overpowers every sound here. God, it's awful. Anyways, last night I could barely sleep because she kept whining and complaining about the bed not being good enough for her and that the cabin 'did not reach her expectations' because she's some rich spoiled brat.."

Carter ranted, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

No wonder Luke and Gabby looked so tired this morning...

"Just, try to be easy on her, okay?" I sighed, thinking about Chimmy again. She hasn't talked to me since that moment in the ferry, which made me feel hurt a bit since I've been her best friend for years, but she's completely ignoring me and always going off with Brandon.

I get that they're best friends too, but she's literally with him 24/7 and that annoyed me. A lot.

"I'm going to say hi to her." I muttered to Carter, who looked deep in thought for a moment before trailing behind me as I made my way towards them. "Carter, why are you following me?"

"As much as I hate her, I want to see how she's going to react when you interrupted her talking with Brandon." Carter snickered in reply, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

When we reached them, Chimera was in the middle of telling Brandon that he's hot.

"Hey Chim, I haven't talked to you since that time on the ferry." I told her, flickering my eyes to Brandon who now looked much happier ever since I walked towards them.

Chimera turned around, looking frustrated for a second before a fake, wide smile appeared on her face. "Oh, Stella! I know right! I've missed you!" -_her expression said otherwise_\- "And you brought _Cartie_ with you." she grinned at that.

Carter didn't make any effort at all to hide the disgust on his face, "Don't call me Cartie. I _don't_ like that."

She rolled her eyes at him and then placed her hand on his shoulder flirtatiously, "I'm sure you don't mean that! You are so funny, _Cartie_!"

"I really do mean it." Carter growled low under his breath, but didn't say it loud enough for her to hear because I had slapped his arm. He then crossed his arms in front of his chest in annoyance and looked away.

"Hello Sunshine." Brandon smiled, staring at me adorably. I nodded at him in reply, as Chimmy looked infuriated by our little exchange.

_Wow, she's acting like an obsessed bitch_... but I convinced myself not to think of her like that since she's my friend.

We already had our breakfast this morning, and now we were split into two groups for the hike. I ended up being in Group A with Nika, Chimera, Musa, Flora and a lot of other students, whilst Brandon and Carter were in group B with Bloom, Sky, Tecna and Timmy and all.

Great. Brandon and Carter still hate each other and that worries me now since they're in a group together without me in it... who knows what could happen?

I eventually figured out one of the reasons why they hate each other. Carter claims he likes me, Brandon does too. And they get jealous when I hang out with the other. It all made sense now, and I felt dumb for never realising it.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Musa growled, standing beside me with Flora on her side and Nika by mine. Group B were already walking away with Coach Strafford, and Chimmy was wailing as she clung onto Brandon's arm.

And she complained about Carter, too.

"This is so not fair! Both of you are in a group without me in it! WHY!" She continued whining, as the girls and I stood in the distance and stared at her. Group B were already walking away but Brandon and Carter were held back by Chimera.

I turned to Musa questioningly, "What's wrong?"

"_That_ is wrong." She hissed whilst glaring at Chimera. "She just had to be in our group! God, I really hate her. How are you even friends with her?"

It's like Carter and Musa are the same person.

"_Rain_, I have to go..." Brandon murmured, looking down at her apologetically and then glancing at me and flashing a small smile. I hesitantly smiled back; despite the hurt I felt when he called her _that_ nickname.

Chimmy huffed and turned to Carter, who had just successfully wretched his arm from her grip.

"Bye Felicia!" Carter shouted at her in annoyance, and stomped away after Group B. The girls beside me were laughing whilst I bit down on my lips to stop myself from doing so.

_This was going to be a long hike through the forest. _

"So..." Nika trailed off, as we walked side by side. Musa and Flora were in front of us, and I had no idea where Chimmy was because she had momentarily stopped to fix her makeup. She must be somewhere at the back of the line, then.

"Tell me about what happened this morning!" Nika grinned excitedly, causing me to groan.

I'd rather not talk about mine and Brandon's situation this morning, but I also didn't want her to assume anything. "He was tickling me because I tried pushing him off the bed." I explained honestly.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "I know there's more, Stell. Bloom and I walked in and saw the way you were looking at each other... and believe me, anyone can already tell how you feel for each other."

I let out a soft sigh, and smiled. "Nothing really happened. It's just, we confessed something..."

Nika smiled happily and nodded, taking in this information. I turned to her, admiring her beautiful black hair that was in a French braid down the back. I still can't believe she had done it herself, even I can't do it.

"You guys looked like you were about to kiss, and honestly, it's cute." She chuckled, stepping over a log that was in front of us.

"A KISS?! What?!" a voice exclaimed from behind us, causing us to turn around to see Chimera trying to catch up to us... in her heels. Her long navy hair was swaying side to side as she squeezed herself in between us.

Nika immediately looked away and remained silent.

"Nothing happened, Chimmy." I told her, shrugging. "No kiss."

Chimera narrowed her eyes at me, and then nodded reluctantly. "Okay, whatever. How long will this stupid hike be anyways?! It feels like it's been a century. My feet hurt so much! And my shoes are getting so dirty; a girl like me doesn't deserve this!"

Musa briefly turned around, a scowl on her face, "Who told you to wear heels?"

Chimera glared at her angrily, and leaned in to whisper to me, "Is she always like a... you know, a _bitch_?" I clenched my fists to my sides, not liking what she said about Musa. She really needs to cool off a bit.

"Don't worry, I hate getting all dirty and walking through this place too." I told her, stepping onto the muddy ground with distaste. _But at least I don't complain and whine about it.._

"I just want to get back to Brandon." Chimmy sighed, holding her phone in her hands like she was waiting for a message. "By the way, that friend of your called Carter is so confusing and rude sometimes! Like, my name's not Felicia! Why did he say that?!"

Musa snickered from in front of us as I shook my head, "It doesn't matter."

We weren't allowed to bring phones with us on the hike, but I did anyway since Brandon had insisted that I did. Chimera was also not allowed to wear heels, but after screaming at Coach non-stop, he finally gave in and let her.

"It's a good thing he's hot, though." Chimera continued, smirking.

I then felt a buzz in my legging pockets, so I cautiously took my phone out and read the message I had just received from Brandon,

**B – **_**Are you alright, sunshine?**_

A smile formed on my lips at how he cares about me. It made butterflies erupt in my stomach at the thought as I typed in a reply.

**S – **_**Yeah, thanks. How is it going on with you and Carter...?**_

I bit down on my lips in worry, not knowing what to expect of his reply. I just hoped them two boys didn't get into trouble. Two, frustrating players who I love so much. But in different ways.

Loving Carter was like loving a brother... and that's how I see him as at the moment. I think.

I waited for his reply, but that was when Chimera said loudly in disbelief: "Brandon's texting YOU and not me?!"

She said it so loud that Coach Evans heard.

"Stella Solaria, put your phone away now. That's five minutes of your break time for going against the rules and taking your phone with you." Coach scolded from the front, briefly turning around to look at me and then continuing the hike.

_Oh my god, Chimera just got me into trouble- _

"What the hell?" I hissed under my breath, feeling my temper rise. Okay, this must be the first time I got angry at Chimera ever since she came back. I think I was losing my patience with her, she's been acting very... argh, _I can't even say it_.

"What?" Chimera said innocently, looking careless about the fact that she just got me into trouble. I stared at her in disbelief, not even able to say anything else. Why is she acting like this?! "I didn't do anything wrong, it is your fault for taking your phone out."

I took a deep breath to calm my annoyance, "Yeah well, you just had to shout out- you, you didn't even think about..." I couldn't finish it because I was still in disbelief and trying to calm my anger.

Okay, so she's right. _Stella, calm down, you don't need to lose your temper on her right now_. Musa was glaring at her as I looked away.

"Yeah, Chimera. You're right..." I hesitantly said, shoving my phone back into my pocket as I continued this 3 hour long hike.

* * *

**A/N: School. LIFE.**

**Those are some of the reasons why I always update late nowadays. Guys, I'm sorry but I'm just annoyed at that one person who called me a bitch for not updating early. You do realise I have a life outside of fanfiction, right? **

**And my chapters are very long compared to other people's, so it's harder to write mine. Just please understand that I can't always update early, because I do have a **_**life**_** too. Thanks.**

**I'M SORRY if the confession didn't turn out the way you'd like! I tried not to make it too cheesy or too plain, so it was kind of in between...**


	34. Chapter 33: Sleeping in forests

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 33: Sleeping in forests**

* * *

**A/N: Writer's block. I am so sorry :(**

* * *

"Finally." I breathed out in exhaustion, slipping off of my muddy boots quickly and then dropping myself onto my bed. Well, _technically_... Brandon's bed since his is the bottom bunk and mines the top one, but right now I was too tired to even care and climb up there.

"I don't do sports, at all." I mumbled to myself, closing me eyes to rest. It was around 6:30 PM, which meant the day was finally over.

We've been doing numerous activities including hiking, abseiling, and other sports. And now here I am, sleepy and exhausted as hell whilst I was still in my sweaty and sporty clothes. I wrinkled my nose at the sweat; I better take a shower.

"Hey! That's my bed." Brandon's voice cut through the comfortable silence, causing me to groan. The others were probably still outside having this drink contest thing.

I opened my eyes, immediately greeted by the sight of shirtless Brandon with a towel around his hips after a hot, _steamy_ shower... his abs were invading my eyes and teasing me in ways I couldn't _even_-

_Oh my god, calm your hormones, Stella. _

"I-I know.." I replied, feeling my face heat up. Ever since that night when we confessed our feelings and agreed to not be a couple, but stay loyal like one until we're ready to be together, my feelings for Brandon has gone... _wilder_. I guess?

I don't know why, but I think I'm finally at that stage of my teenage life where I want to be more intimate with someone, experience what it's like to be loved and... oh god. _Control your thoughts, Stella!_

"Although, I'm not complaining." Brandon trailed off, a smirk forming on his soft, _irresistible_ lips. I sat up slightly on his bed, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion. "My _gorgeous_ sunshine is lying on my bed breathless and with hair slightly messy, it looks like we just had-"

"STOP!" I immediately exclaimed, feeling myself blushing furiously. Oh my god, he's still the same old player, isn't he? But after finding out that he's only slept with around 5 girls in his lie, which is a lot less than I expected him to, I don't really see him as a player anymore.

I just see a broken boy who's been hurt for too long and tries to mask that with a whole other personality... But I still see _my_ _Brandon_.

Brandon was staring at me cutely in amusement, causing me to gulp and rush to stand up. "Yeah, I'm going to take a shower now.." I trailed off, trying to ignore his shirtless figure as I walked past him.

"Wait," he interrupted, making me halt in my tracks and turn around to face him questioningly. He stared at me, eyes furrowed as if trying to contain a strong emotion, before sighing and raking a hand through his wet hair, "C... can we take a walk after you finish? I-I need to talk.."

I could sense the desperation in his eyes, that emotion visibly showing sorrow which broke my heart. He needed to talk about something, and whatever it is, I'll listen. _I'll always listen and be here for him_.

"Sure." I smiled, nodding at him.

* * *

I crept on the forest floor, carefully jumping over some rocks in my path whilst still holding onto Brandon's hand. I cast my glance up to the midnight sky, admiring the sparkling stars above before looking down at or intertwined hands.

My hand was in his, like it's supposed to be. It was perfect, but of course he still had something to tell me.

"Brandon?" I murmured quietly, watching him intently as he continued walking at a normal pace whilst his eyes remained furrowed to the ground. He like earlier looked deep in thought and had this sorrow emotion in his eyes.

As I opened my mouth to speak up again, a smile suddenly formed in his lips but he didn't look up, "I love it when you say my name."

"I love it when you call me Sunshine." I replied, smiling internally inside as I pondered about the nickname he always called me. Some day, I will ask him why he chooses to call me that. "I remember when I used to hate it and think it was annoying... but I guess it's _special_ now."

Brandon finally turned his gaze to me, staring intently for a moment before sighing, "I should probably tell you what's going on in my mind at the moment..."

I nodded in reply, following him as we stopped by a lake. The stars reflected in the azure-ness of the water, creating this mesmerising blend of sparkles effect. The island sure was pretty, but the best part of it all was spending time with Brandon.

"Want to sit up here?" he asked, plastering on a daring smirk as I turned towards him again_. Oh no_. Brandon was stood in front of a very, _very_ large tree, which had thick branches sticking out that would be strong enough to hold the both of us.

_The problem is, I'm terrified of heights_.

"No! I'm... I'm afraid of heights." I muttered, shaking my head at the horrendous thought of me sitting on one of those branches. But I guess it would create a nice view for me; I'd be able to see the lake more.

Brandon chuckled in amusement at my expression, before placing one hand on one of the branches, and his other on the tree bark before hoisting himself up onto the lowest branch of the tree, which was only 2 metres high.

I've got to admit, that did kind of look fun...

"Come on Sunshine, it's not that bad. 2 metres is the lowest, and that's about the same height as a door. I'll help you up." he explained, looking so much at ease that it made a small smile form on my lips. Just a minute ago, he looked devastated and this climbing the tree thing seemed to lighten his mood up a bit.

I sighed in exasperation, stepping forward to the tree and lightly brushing my fingers over the rough bark. I was glad that I wore suitable clothing to climb a freaking tree, I mean, who would've thought a walk turned into this?

After a full minute of just gazing at the tree, I finally took a deep breath and placed my foot on a thick and small branch, ignoring Brandon's hand that was out to help me. But of course I'm such a klutz as I had stepped on the wrong branch, and almost slipped, but I hastily placed my arms around the branch Brandon was sitting on, preventing myself from falling. I shrieked lightly, feeling my heart racing.

I almost _fell_!

"Why won't you just take my hand?" Brandon scoffed playfully, rolling his eyes. He then got down from the branch he was sitting on to go back onto the tree bark to help me. I let out a sigh of relief when I had successfully sat myself onto the branch... with Brandon's help, that is.

"You know me, I'm stubborn." I laughed, watching as he climbed back to sit next to me. It was indeed 2 metres high, and it actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I had the full view of the breathtaking lake in front of me.

If only I climbed a bit higher... then I'd see more of the sky, too.

But I was so not going to take the risk again, especially after my clumsy self nearly slipped. I gripped the branch I sat on a bit tighter at that scary thought.

"So, Brandon-" I paused in my sentence, flickering my eyes to my right as he was sat beside me. the smile I had previously seen on his face a few minutes ago had now vanished, and I saw traces of the sorrowful look in his eyes again.

He wasn't looking at me; he was gazing at the midnight azure sky.

I frowned, growing curious again but also concerned about him because I haven't seen him look this _hurt_ before. Whatever he was thinking, it was breaking his heart and mine, too. I reached over, intertwining my hand in his and then whispering, "You can tell me, you know."

Brandon nodded gently, his eyes clouding over a little as he brought my hands up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on the tips of my fingers, "I know. I trust you, princess."

That made me smile.

"Remember that night... w-when you stayed the night at my house and my f-f-father came home-" His words slowly faded out in emotion, causing my frown to grow deeper. He closed his eyes for a moment, as I gently brushed my finger over his palm.

_It hurt me to see him like this... so broken. _

Brandon let out a deep breath, and his eyes fluttered open which revealed the slight tears in them. _Oh my god..._ "He threw the plate at my mom, w-which caused her to have that head injury. I tried to stop it, I hit my father, but then he hit me after I had attempted to call the police. You said you witnessed it all, and that you were going to call for help but my mother sharply said no to me. Anyway, I... I _don't_ like talking about it... _remembering_ it, but d-do you remember?"

I furrowed my brows in concentration, and carefully nodded at him once my brain picked up on that memory. Yeah, I remember when that depressing night happened. How _could_ I forget? _Brandon's own father had basically attacked him and his mother... _

That worried me even more. That had happened a few months ago, _w-what if.._

"Did you know it happens frequently? I-I mean.. it never went as bad as that again, but..." Brandon trailed off, causing me to snap my eyes shut from my over-flowing emotions. _Oh my god, it... it hurts so bad. And I'm not even the one experiencing the pain... _

I let out a choked breath, trying to remain calm despite the anger I felt for his father. That fucking monster. He doesn't deserve to have such an amazing family like Emma, Brandon and Milo.

Oh, Milo... so innocent and young he doesn't deserve this. I just hoped he never got to witness it all.

"Sunshine, don't cry..." Brandon murmured in a low broken voice, and I watched as he reached out and wiped a tear that had slid down my cheek. I didn't even realise that I was crying, but I didn't care right now because I wasn't the one who needed comforting, it's him..

I gently took his hand away and enveloped them in mine, before silently urging him to continue.

"I didn't want to go on this stupid trip... I-I didn't want to leave mom and Milo at home without my protection and in the hands of that... _that son of a bitch_." He continued explaining, his voice growing hoarse by the minute. I wish I could put a stop to his misery. "But my mom insisted that I go. She didn't want me to be at home and suffer more of my father's shitty acts... she wanted me to come here and just enjoy it for a week. I really didn't want to, but..."

I tightened my hold on his hand, trying to reassure him that I'll stand by his side, always.

"What if something happens?..." Brandon whispered, finally lifting his gaze to mine with a worried, heartbroken expression. "What if it happens again and I'm not there to help stop it? That's what I'm worrying about.. and also why I wanted to.. _talk_. What if it's worse? W-what if..."

I reached over, placing my hands on the sides of his face and then lightly brushed my thumb over his lips, shushing him. "Brandon, _breathe_. Just take a minute to relax and not over think your thoughts. I know you're worried, and believe me I am too..."

Brandon was now gazing directly into my eyes, his heavy breathing carefully going back to its normal pace at my touch. He was silent now, never broke our eye contact and neither did I. He seemed calmer now that we were in close proximity.

"Brandon." I breathed out in a soft sigh, closing my eyes and pressing my forehead against his. I kept my eyes closed tightly, trying not to cry. "It's going to be okay. I know you can get through this, you're strong both physically and emotionally enough to get through this torture your father is putting you through. And I trust your mother, she is also a strong and I believe she won't let your father walk all over her while you're gone. She's going to be okay, Milo is going to be okay..."

I paused to open my eyes again, and I leaned back a little so that our foreheads weren't pressed against each other but our faces were only inches away, "...You're going to be okay." I finished, still staring into his blurry eyes that were no longer looking miserable, but now relieved and calmer.

I gave him a small, reassuring smile as I dropped my hands from his face to wrap them around his neck; in a warm embrace. Brandon hastily hugged me back, burying his face into my neck and pressing a soft, almost grateful kiss there.

That made me smile mentally at the gesture.

"You always know the right words to say.." Brandon murmured against my neck, causing hot tingle to spread through my skin. "I don't know you do it, but you always make me feel better, even in my toughest times. Your words... heck, you being here with me already makes everything better."

I softly laughed, enjoying the way he held me against his body as if he never wanted to let me go. This night, I learnt more about Brandon Rodriquez than I already know. I had no idea there were more, _deeper_ emotions hidden under all the flirty and egotistic personality he usually had. Overall, it made me love him even more.

This was a moment I knew I'll never forget.

"God, I love you so much." Brandon whispered, as I slightly pulled away to look at him. His arms remain around my waist, and mine around his neck as if we were a couple. And I know we'll be one, one day.

_When we're ready... _

"I love you more." I grinned, feeling my cheeks burn despite having said the words before. It was all still new to me, and I wanted to cherish these moments forever. Brandon's eyes lit up at my words, causing my smile to grow.

I then shifted slightly, and gaped at the way I was sitting on the tree branch because it wasn't the same as how I sat on it before. Just a few minutes ago, I remember sitting with both my legs hanging off the branch, but now somehow one of my legs had crossed over the branch so that each leg was on either side of it.

Brandon was in this position too. Weird.

"Can we go down now?" I winced, shifting my gaze from my position of sitting and then to the ground. "It's getting a bit uncomfortable. The tree, that is. It's _hard_."

He nodded in reply, proceeding to climb down the tree with me following in suit. Once my feet had touched the ground again, I let out a sigh of relief because I was finally out of danger. Being on that large tree was fun and all, but my fear of heights was still there.

"Do you want to head back now?" Brandon spoke up, as we awkwardly stood there beside the tree. I pulled down on the edges of my shirt, and meekly shrugged, "Can we stay a few more minutes to stare out at the lake?"

"Of course."

* * *

I woke up at the feel of something ticklish brushing on my cheek.

Assuming that it was just Brandon running his thumb over my face in an attempt to wake me up, I let out a chuckle and swatted the space in front of me to shove his hand away. My eyes remained closed, but that was until I realised all that I swatted was air.

"Brandon?" I laughed under my breath, still feeling sleepy as I had just woken up. I still felt his thumb tickling my cheek, and honestly as more minutes went by I grew more annoyed than ever.

I finally opened my eyes, scrunching up my face in irritation. I was in a weird position; my head lied on the crook of Brandon's neck and I was halfway on his lap. We were on the ground...

_And in a forest... _

And there's a _lake_ in front of us.

"Brandon!" I exclaimed, shocked at my surroundings. However, Brandon was still asleep which only meant that he wasn't touching my face..

OH MY GOD.

I abruptly jolted up, swatting the thing on my face away and letting out a horrified scream when there was a spider on my hand. There was a freaking spider crawling on my cheek, not Brandon's thumb.

At the sound of my piercing scream, Brandon instantly jumped awake and flickered his gaze to me in worry at first, and then it slowly turned into amusement at the situation.

_Jerk!_

"Oh my god, oh my god..." I mumbled continuously in panic, shaking my hands and body to shake away any spiders or bugs that could be on me. The jeans that I wore had a bit of dirt on it from falling asleep in a freaking forest at night.

_I almost forgot we're in a school trip! _

Scowling at Brandon, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and sighed, "I'm terrified of spiders, okay? Well, any bug with scary legs really.."

"Cute." Brandon teased, causing me to roll my eyes at that. He finally seemed aware of our surroundings and looked around in confusion, "Did we actually fall asleep here?" I nodded. "Whoa, crazy."

I raked my hand through my slightly knotted hair, and brushed through it with my fingers to get off any dirt that could've gone in contact with it. This was seriously one of my nightmares; sleeping in a forest where there could be wild animals and bugs.

And that's also why camping's not my thing.

"Do you know what time is it?" I questioned, feeling worried because the teachers and students could already be starting activities and here we are. No doubt we're going to get some sort of punishment.

"Yeah." Brandon murmured, pulling out his phone out of his pocket as he walked towards me. He then grimaced at the screen, "34 freaking missed messages and 12 missed calls all from Chimera?! Damn..."

I furrowed my eyebrows in shock, but mostly from anger and jealousy_. Yeah, I definitely wasn't going to deny it this time_. "I asked for the time, Brandon." I huffed out bitterly, watching as he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Jealous Stella is a hot Stella." He winked, shoving his phone back in his pocket and starting to walk away. "It's 1:30, we're late anyway so we should head back."

I reluctantly shifted my feet and followed him, feeling the dry leaves beneath me. I was hoping to god that I didn't look like I had lived in a cave for 5 years, considering my clothes were a bit filthy right now.

"You know what? Maybe I could just call Carter to come and get me." I teased, grinning mischievously at his sudden abruptness in expression. He definitely looked angry now.

Brandon narrowed his eyes at me, "Don't you dare."

I laughed.

* * *

When we had finally arrived near the cabins, it was already roughly 2 o'clock in the afternoon which meant we had missed about one or two of the sporty activities. In my head I was hoping I'd miss a sport I don't like, but then again we'd most definitely get a punishment from it.

I wasn't looking forward to another detention after only being here for two days.

"Stell! Where in the world were you?" Bloom's voice broke me out of my thoughts, causing me to glance up to see her walk towards me. The other students were wearing sporty, but simple trousers and shirts and looked exhausted and hyped at the same time.

And a few even had a ball in their hands.

"Brandon and I fell asleep in the forest..." I explained sheepishly, lifting my gaze to Brandon who still stood beside me, but was gazing out distractedly like he was trying to look for someone._ Hopefully it's not Chimmy_.

Bloom eyed me weirdly, but nodded anyway, "Well we just done a simple warm up, and done a few ball activities. Volleyball included!"

Thank god, I _hate_ volleyball. _Or, you know... sports in general._

It didn't take long for the teachers to eventually notice that me and Brandon hadn't turned up for the first few activities. When we had to explain what happened, we just told them to truth. I swear I saw Chimera glowering at me for some reason.

So after receiving a strict warning that surprisingly didn't include any punishments, Brandon and I were sent out to clean ourselves and get into our sporty outfits, as our next activity was rock-climbing.

"You fell asleep in a forest with Brandon?" someone chuckled behind me whilst I was watching people climb the rocks, and I turned my head around to see Carter with an amused expression. He had one of those helmet things on for safety.

I nodded, despite feeling a bit weird about it. Carter actually doesn't seem the slightest bit jealous at the fact that I had been with Brandon all night, even though normally he would.

_Is it just me, or is Carter's behaviour changing lately the moment Nicola moved here? _

"Anyways, have you seen Nika? I haven't seen her all morning..." I asked curiously, staring at Carter's expression intently to see if I could get some sort of reaction out of him. There was this deep feeling in my stomach that he still feels something towards her, but I can't really confirm it just yet.

Carter's amused face faltered for a second, and slowly turned into one of nervousness. _Wait_\- _is he actually nervous?! _"...Nika? Uh, _umm_... who's _that_?"

_Facepalm_.

I could see straight through the lie, because I've called Nicola 'Nika' several times near Carter, so he should've picked up on that by now. I couldn't exactly tell anymore though..

"Nicola." I confirmed, narrowing my eyes at him and just as I opened my mouth to explain further, one of the instructors appeared in front of me and gave me a small, polite smile.

"It's your turn, miss." He said, gesturing towards the rock climbing wall whilst holding out the harness in front of me. I gulped, looking up at how high the wall is and internally screaming inside because WOW, that is tall as hell.

Here goes my fear of heights... _but hey, didn't I climb a freaking tree yesterday?_

Sighing, I gave a tight smile at Carter and then walked away.

I hesitantly walked towards the wall, and found myself gaping at Brandon who stood in front of the rock climbing wall looking like he had just put the harness on. He looked up when he saw me, "Hey, sunshine. I guess you're climbing with me."

"Great." I muttered sarcastically, but a grin was forming on my lips because... just, because! I love having Brandon around me all the time and it just makes me happy now that we're in great terms.

Once the harness was on me, I glanced down over it a few times to make sure it was definitely secure, before placing my hands on two of the colourful rocks. I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart, and started to lift myself up by placing my foot on it.

_Let's hope I don't miss a rock to lift my feet on and die._

After what felt like several minutes, I glanced to my left, expecting Brandon to be way ahead of me, but only frowning when I realised he wasn't next to me.

"Brandon?" I asked in confusion, noticing that he was just a metre or so below me. "Are you slowing down for me or something..?"

When I glanced down to look at his face, he had a mischievous smirk proudly plastered on it, "Oh, you know... just _enjoying_ the view."

_What? _

"Wait, wait... what do you mean by- OH." I gasped after realising what he meant, and immediately rolled my eyes at his train of thoughts. Seriously? _He's slowing down because he likes the good view of my butt?_

I felt my cheeks burn in a blush, but carried on climbing anyway because I actually started liking it after a while. I just made sure not to look down, and just kept climbing up.

* * *

"Just have fun, alright?" I murmured, looking up into Brandon's mesmerising chocolate brown eyes as a smile formed on my lips. We were standing right outside of our cabin, whilst the other students were standing around picking the last activity of the day.

It was around 5:43 in the evening now, and I could already see the azure sky darkening.

Brandon shook his head, "You know I won't have fun when you're not around..."

The teachers announced few minutes ago that we had to separate into two groups, girls and boys, and we were having a particular sports activity which involved us going to two different places. I wasn't as hyped as the others, but I guess I could have fun.

"Are you sure about that?" I grinned teasingly, leaning closer into him as he kept his hands around my waist, bringing me closer to him as well. I could feel his hot, minty breath on my lips because we were just mere inches away.

He lets out a low groan and slightly glowered at me, "Don't tease me like that."

I chuckled lightly, and placed my arms around his neck. His gaze briefly dropped down to my lips, and then back to my eyes with a love-struck expression.

"I love that we're close now. That we have no big problems in our way, trying to keep us apart..." he trailed off in a whisper, making me nod in agreement. "From how perfect our non-relationship already is, I just wanna go straight into the relationship... so that you can finally be mine."

I looked down, biting down on my lips in uncertainty and then lifting my gaze back to his, "I wish we could do that too."

"Then," Brandon paused, leaning closer until our lips brushed just _slightly_, causing shivers to run down my body, "Why don't we?"

_Damn it_. That question was _so tempting_, that I almost fell for it for a second.

But my mind immediately reminded me of why we can't exactly be together just yet. "Brandon, you know I want to. But... but we haven't gotten our past out of the way. We need to talk about it first; otherwise we'll have a relationship full of lies..."

Brandon lets out a sigh in agreement, and nodded, "Yeah, yeah true. We need to talk about it first; no secrets should be between us. Maybe-"

"We can talk about it on tomorrow?" I offered, cutting him off after I had thought of a brilliant idea. Today it was currently Wednesday, and we leave this trip on Friday. So I thought, why not get the secrets through on Thursday, which is tomorrow?

Then we can leave this trip on a happy thought, knowing that all the past between us is solved. Yeah, I think that would be good.

"Sure. It would be the easiest day to talk about it since we're leaving the very next day." He explained, nodding as he smiled thoughtfully. "The only break we have tomorrow is like, at 7 or something. We can meet up at the cabin."

"Okay." I agreed, smiling, "So straight at seven o'clock, and in the cabin. We'll talk about it, go through every single secret that we've hid from each other regarding the past, and-"

"Then we can finally be together." Brandon finished, smirking at that thought. I slapped him on the arm lightly, and let out a chuckle. "Don't get too excited just yet, buddy."

He rolled his eyes at that, and unwrapped his arms from around my waist as the teacher's voice was heard demanding us to go into our groups and to not bring our phones with us.

"_Great_. We're not allowed to bring our phones. I'll have to put this in the cabin, then." I groaned in frustration, taking my phone out of my pocket and looking back at the cabin behind me. I then looked back at Brandon, catching him staring at me intently which made me smile.

_I can't wait for tomorrow. _

"I guess I'll see you later..." I mumbled, leaning forward which caught him off guard, and then pressing my lips onto his for a mere second, and then immediately pulling away.

_Damn, I really wished I had kissed him for more than 2 seconds, but more of that can come tomorrow after we've talked it through. _

Brandon's face was priceless. He hadn't expected that, and now he was full on _grinning_.

"Cute." I teased, remembering when he had also called me that in a teasing way this morning. He rolled his eyes, although still smiling, and walked away to his group.

As I took out my keys to open the cabin, I suddenly felt like someone had been listening to mine and Brandon's whole conversation.

I don't know, I just had this bad feeling in my stomach that somebody did. I turned around, skimming the now empty area for a solid minute, and after briefly catching the sight of a girl's dark hair, I shrugged to myself and entered the cabin.

I just must be imagining things...

Sitting down on Brandon's bed, I pulled out the drawer that was next to it and carefully placed my phone in it. Done.

"Hello? Stella?" a familiar voice spoke up, and I glanced up to see Chimera standing by the door with a... _genuine smile?_!

Whoa, I haven't seen that one in a long while.

"Hey, Chimmy..." I trailed off in uncertainty, watching as she walked into the cabin and looked around. _What was she doing here?_ "Did you want to talk, or...?"

She shook her head, the sound of her heels hitting against the floor as she walked towards me. "Well, kinda. I just wanted to apologise."

She sat down on the bed next to me, and gave me an apologetic expression. I wasn't sure if it was real or not, but I shrugged it off because I was curious on why she wanted to apologise. "For what?" I questioned, confused.

"For everything." She sighed, looking down at her hands, "I've been a real bitch lately. I've barely talked to you or Nicola since I came back, and I feel really guilty about it. I'm sorry, for being distracted by Brandon too much. It's just... we used to be the bestest friends-"

"Don't worry, I get it." I cut her off, nodding in understanding. She sounds so genuine... I think I'll believe her. Chimera wasn't one to apologise, at all. "Honestly, I just miss you since we haven't talked in a while."

She gave me a smile at that, and nodded, "I promise I can make it up to you! I'm just feeling so bad right now, and I want us to be close again. To talk again." she explained, making me smile. "So... do you forgive me?"

After a second of contemplating it, I thought, why not? She was my best friend, and I guess I can understand why she acts bitchy sometimes. I want to give us a go again, at being friends. "Of course, Chimmy."

She grinned at that, pulling me into a hug; one which I returned.

"Hmm, wow... what perfume are you wearing? It smells really good!" she said, once we pulled away.

I then pointed to the perfume bottle that sat by the window, and gestured for her to try it. "It's over there. And I know right?! It's my favourite scent."

Chimera stood up, walking towards it and picking it up. After taking a whiff of the intoxicating scent, she grinned brightly, "Oh my god... can I borrow it? I promise to give it back to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." I replied, getting up as well and walking towards the door. As we left the cabin together, I swear I saw a look of mischievousness and... evilness, in her eyes...

_No, I must be imagining things_.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a bad chapter... **

**What do you think of Chimera now? Do you guys think she really was genuine when she apologised to Stella? **

**Next chapter will be updated soon, hopefully. Get ready for the next one, because it'll definitely take a hit at your feels ;)**


	35. Chapter 34: It hurts so much

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 34: It hurts so much**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

No, of course I didn't completely trust Chimera even if she had apologised yesterday.

She came back a few days ago after not seeing me for years, and then spent days and days pretty much obsessing over Brandon and completely ignoring me and Nicola- also her friends. Not to mention, she had been quite _bitchy_ too.

So I wasn't completely oblivious and I decided to stay wary of her. _Be civil, but do not trust_.

"Thank god it's the last day today, and we're going home tomorrow. I can finally get away from that attention-seeking bitch." Carter muttered from beside me, making me chuckle. "And since it's the last day, the teachers are letting us have a relaxing day."

I nodded in agreement, staring out at the beach. That was true; it was currently around 11 in the morning and we're having a relaxing day at the beach. It felt nice, dressing in a comfortable bikini whilst sitting on the soft, warm sand. "Yeah."

The others were actually doing beach activities and crap, and here I was sitting on the sand next to Carter because I didn't feel like doing sports at the moment.

I was actually watching the game the guys were playing, and you know... it's a very lovely sight for me to see Brandon _shirtless_. _Oh, and half wet from the ocean.._

"Where are the other girls anyway? I haven't seen them.." Carter mumbled, curiously. Considering we literally just came out onto the beach a few minutes ago, some of the others weren't here yet. The guys went straight into the game of football but on the sand, and I think the girls were still changing.

"Which girl are you looking for, Carter?" I teased, sticking my tongue out at him playfully. He scowled at me and rolled his eyes, not amused.

"Definitely _not_ Chimera." He replied nonchalantly, as I let out a chuckle and stared back out at the ocean. As we let silence fall between us and just listen to the happy cheers of people enjoying their day at the beach, I suddenly remembered something.

Carter admitted that he likes me, well a few months ago at least. But tonight at seven o'clock, I'll be with Brandon discussing our past and most likely making us official...

But then I started to think about Carter. _No, I can't do this to him..._ but then I started to doubt if he even likes me anymore. With the way he's been acting these past few weeks; being so distracted and all and no longer showing the usual interest he does in me.. maybe his feelings have changed?

"Carter-" I started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of someone calling us out.

"Hey guys!" Bloom and the girls finally appeared from behind us, all standing in their fabulous bikini swimsuits with a smile on their faces. I grinned back, brushing the sand off of my legs as I stood up.

Nika stood right next to Bloom, wearing a cute black bikini and giving me a small smile, but then that faltered in nervousness when Carter appeared right beside me. _Strange..._

"Well aren't you ladies looking _smoking hot_, today..." Carter spoke smoothly, flashing his famous fuckboy smirk. I slapped him on the arm lightly, letting out a chuckle.

But I didn't miss the look he gave Nika when he said that. There was certainly something going on between them, and I'm really curious to find out.

"Oh shut up, Carter." Musa retorted, glowering at him although seriously, but also teasingly. That's my Musa; she isn't so fond of players so much. And although Carter still acts like a player, he doesn't do what players do anymore. "Control your _whore-_mones." She coughed.

_I knew that now... him and Brandon have changed and I'm proud for them about that. _

"Looks like I'm not welcome here." Carter muttered out playfully, rolling his eyes and then flickering his silvery-grey eyes towards the other guys who were playing football. "Anyways, I've got some football to catch up on. Nice seeing you, girls!"

He then sprinted away, leaving me with my friends. All of us started to part ways to do some other activities, whilst Bloom my best friend of them all linked her arm through mine and started to walk, "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Hmm..." I mumbled, thinking about it for a moment and then shrugging, "I don't know, just play games and relax on the beach, I guess? I am pretty hungry though, so can we go to that bar?"

Bloom nodded in reply, as we walked down to the bar which was still on the beach but near the palm trees. The bar was open and colourful; the sight of exotic drinks and fruits making me lick my lips in hunger.

"How's your relationship with my brother then?" I questioned, as we both sat down on the stools and skimmed through my menu.

Looking up from the menu, she flashed me a happy smile and blushed, "Great, actually! Sky is so sweet when it comes to me, and we always joke around as a couple. You know, we're kind of one of those immature couples but it's fun."

I resisted the urge to smile at how cute that was, and scoffed, "Sky? _Sweet?!_ Sky and sweet don't go in the same sentence, _ever_." I joked, making her laugh.

Once we had ordered, the food came almost immediately and I hastily dug in. Considering it was still in the morning right now, I bought a fruit salad- the one Flora is obsessed with and usually buys, accompanied with a tall glass of watermelon juice.

I was just feeling particularly fruity today.

"So, what about you and Brandon? It's only fair to talk about you guys when we've gone through about me and Sky." Bloom said, giving me a hopeful and mischievous smirk.

I groaned, placing my fork down and shaking my head, "But... it's _different_! Unlike you guys, we're not _actually_ together." I explained, matter-of-factly, but Bloom was still giving me a look, "..._yet_." she finished, causing me to narrow my eyes at her.

Sometimes having a best friend is annoying. But I still love her.

"I feel like we've switched personalities over the years. Aren't I usually the cheeky and flirty one instead of the more relaxing and joking one?" I retorted, shaking my head in amusement. Bloom pretended to think about it, before chuckling.

As we fell into another moment of silence, my mind ran back to the events that occurred yesterday.

"Brandon and I are going to talk about our past tonight..." I trailed off, nervously. Bloom perked up at that, and gave me a curious expression. I continued, "We're not official yet, but we've gone through our feelings. We've confessed; it's all done. The only obstacle we have to get through is what happened to the past... why it was so confusing and messed us up."

Bloom glanced back down to her food, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration, "Wow... I'm so happy to hear that you confessed. But talking about the past thing, _yup_, that's going to be a tough topic to talk about."

"Yeah." I murmured under my breath, feeling my body tense up. I didn't know what to expect from tonight; all I know is that it'll either end up with us being together or not... and that slightly worries me. "We had initially planned to talk about the past so that we can have no more secrets between us and have a good, healthy relationship, but..."

My best friend placed her hand on my shoulder, giving me a small, reassuring smile, "You'll both get through this. I know you will. I've always loved you two together; you're meant to be. If you don't trust him just yet, then don't. But _please_, hear him out if anything goes wrong.."

I looked back at her, smiling in gratefulness, "Yeah I will, thanks..."

"Where have _you_ been all my life?" a masculine voice suddenly interrupted the nice moment between me and Bloom, and both of us looked up to see a cute guy smirking in a flirty way at me.

He stood by the seat next to me, his dark blonde- almost brown hair styled up in a quiff and his green eyes raking down my body almost in hunger. I eyed him in disgust, because his vibes practically screamed: _Fuckboy!_

"Away from you." I answered smoothly, giving him a fake sweet smile. His smirk immediately vanished; replaced by a scowl of disbelief and annoyance.

Aw, his ego got crushed by my rejection. How sad.

"Hey Scott, you don't want to mess with her. She's Brandon's girl." Luke warned, appearing behind us with Gabby by his side. The scowling Scott guy's face immediately paled at the mention of that, and he subtly walked away.

We all burst out into laughter at that. _Everyone knew not to get on Brandon's bad side, especially when he's jealous. _

"Hey, _love birds_. What are you doing?" I asked Luke and Gabby, once we had recovered from our laughing fit.

Gabby immediately blushed at that and Luke snickered in amusement, "Thought we'd order some drinks. I was with Carter just a minute ago playing football with the guys, but he just left. Gabby was with Nicola too, and Nicola left somewhere saying she needed some space. I'm really confused.."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, and looked back at the group to see Carter and Nika nowhere in sight. Alright, this is getting more and more suspicious every day. Their behaviours, it's making me confused and curious at the same time.

But then I realised, I should just leave it alone.

"I'll admit, I'm suspicious a bit but I think we should just leave them alone." I explained, shrugging. "Maybe they're just trying to be civil or friends again? Considering Nika is on good terms with Brandon now since they decided to forget the past, surely Carter and her are doing that too?"

Bloom nodded in agreement, and suddenly jumped off her seat.

"Hey Stell, Sky's waving at us right now. Brandon's by his side; I think they want us to join them. And hey, maybe we can join in on the sports games!" Bloom said, staring out into the distance.

I shook my head immediately and vigorously, "Uhh... no! I don't feel like- _Bloom!_"

My best friend was practically dragging me now, as we headed towards the boys. Musa, Aisha and their boyfriends were ready to play; standing next to that net thingy that divided us into two teams to play volleyball.

When I caught Brandon's gaze, he flashed a small smile at me which made my insides warm up. "Hey, Sunshine."

Once Bloom and I were completely stood in front of Musa, Aisha, Nabu, Riven, Sky and Brandon, I immediately dropped onto the ground to sit on the sand. _Dammit!_ I really didn't want to do sports... I guess I'm way _too lazy_ for that.

"Come on, Sunshine! Get your cute little ass off the sand and play with us." Brandon smirked, kneeling down in front of me. I eyed the ball he was holding, and let out a sigh as I got up.

_Where was Chimera, anyways?_ I knew she'd also be one to not do sports like this, so I was now curious on where she is. _I'm surprised she's not clinging onto Brandon right now..._ "Where's Chimmy?"

Brandon shrugged dismissively, twirling the ball on his finger, "Dunno, probably getting a tan from the sun somewhere. I don't care."

I rolled my eyes at that, and focused my attention towards Aisha who was asking what groups we should be in. Considering there's 8 of us, it'll be even.

"Boys vs girls?" Sky offered, wiggling his eyebrows at Bloom, "We're so going to defeat you girls! Just a reminder, Riven and I are super competitive and we won't hesitate to crush you guys to bits! WE WILL WIN!"

"Whoa." I breathed out in exaggeration, glowering at my brother. "_Crush us to bits?!_ We're doing volleyball, not freaking wrestling!" Sky caught my gaze in amusement as I playfully grinned at him. I knew he was only joking, and I was too.

But I mean, the competitive part definitely wasn't a joke.

"Nope, it's _always_ boys vs girls! So boring. Why not a mixture or something?" Aisha spoke up, snatching the ball from Brandon which made him throw a glare at her. She arched an eyebrow at our curious expressions and shrugged, "Couples vs couples?"

Well, that was reasonable I guess. Considering there's 8 of us, we'd have to split into fours with each four containing 2 couples. If Aisha and Nabu were to go together with Musa and Riven, then that left me and...

"Hell yeah!" Bloom exclaimed, flickering her eyes towards me and winking at me as she secretively gestured to Brandon. I tried to maintain the blush that threatened to break out onto my face when I realised she wanted to address me and Brandon as a couple already.

_A couple. _

Two people who have feelings for each other, express it in affectionate gestures such as hugs, kisses... and just trusting one another to be faithful and honest to make a relationship work. My mind drifted off to a thought of me and Brandon officially being a couple..

We kind of already acted like one. We've already confessed our feelings, kissed a few times and have shared all our secrets to each other, so what was holding us apart from being one? That's right... the past. Honesty wasn't on our case at the moment.

"Hello? Earth to Sunshine...?" someone murmured, flicking the end of my nose which made me instinctively stagger back and give away a shocked expression. "Too busy day-dreaming about me?"

"No!" I glowered at Brandon who had caught me getting lost in my thoughts, but my expression faltered when I saw the other pairs of gazes staring at me.

Everyone was already preparing to start the volleyball game, with Aisha and Musa with their boyfriends at the other side of the parting net whilst my brother, Bloom and Brandon stood around me.

_Wow, did I really space out that long? _

"LET'S GET STARTED!" Aisha yelled triumphantly, and before I knew it, the ball was flying in the air.

Hurtling towards our team.

* * *

Bloom clasped her hands together, eyeing Musa with a mischievous glint in her eyes before finally deciding on a question, one which tumbled out of her mouth teasingly,

"Food or sex?"

Suddenly, almost every one of us choked on air from Bloom's bluntness over asking such a... heck, I didn't even know what to describe it! An Awkward question, to say the least.

My big group of friends and I were huddle up playing a game of Would you rather 'Something' _or_ 'Something' which is just some crappy game Bloom made up, but you basically had to spin the bottle and whoever it lands it to, the person who spun the bottle has to ask the person to choose between two things, which one they'd rather I guess. After the person answered the question, they have to ask another person who get the bottle landed towards them.

Simple, yet kind of fun.

"Sex." Musa answered casually, sneaking a flirtatious glance at Riven who in return, smirked cheekily back at her. I wrinkled my nose at the thought and internally shuddered.

Musa and Riven are probably the couple most comfortable talking about those kinds of stuff without even being embarrassed at all. That made me admire them as a couple, though.

Ignoring everyone's gawking and heavy stares, Musa reached forward and spun the bottle, making my eyes train on it carefully until it landed in Flora's direction. Oh god.

"Hey Noah, what time is it?" I asked, averting my gaze towards the blonde-haired boy beside me with a small smile. He hastily glanced at his watch and replied, "6:50 PM."

I took in a sharp intake of breath, briefly closing my eyes when I realised that there's approximately 10 minutes left until I'd have to go to the cabin to meet up with Brandon to finally discuss about our... _past_.

"Thanks." I nodded at Noah gratefully, turning my attention back to Musa who had a devilishly evil smirk on her face; one that so badly reflected like Riven's.

Flora gulped under Musa's playful gaze and remained silent as Musa asked the question, "Helia or Nature?"

Damn. That would be a hard one to pick, considering Flora was thoroughly obsessed with nature and had a great fond for her boyfriend, too. And I think if she were to choose one, it would be impossible because she'd definitely pick both.

Unfortunately that wasn't an option. Helia's dark blue eyes flickered towards his girlfriend, curiosity flashing in them as Flora blushed even more from the many gazes that were burning through her.

I tuned out for a moment, trying to get more comfortable on the floor I was on. It has been hours since I was playing ball and water games at the beach whilst running around in my bikini, and now it was already night time so a majority of us chose to stay in one of the separate public cabins which was extremely large and provided a lot of space.

I eyed my friends, noting that Nicola and Carter weren't present, which made me wonder where the hell they've been all day. I saw them after the volleyball game, but then they just disappeared again.

_And now they're gone; which sparked up my curiosity but I let it pass. _

Brandon wasn't here either, earlier claiming that he wanted to take a walk alone to call someone and then saying that he'll meet me at our cabin when the clock strikes 7. I felt the rapid beat of my heart inside my chest, and let out a deep breath in anticipation when I realised there's only a few minutes left.

_Left until I'm finally going to see him again and to face yet another obstacle between us..._

"H-Helia or nature?" Flora stammered out, eyes wide and cheeks immediately flushed in a rose colour at Musa's question. She fiddled with the hem of her cute skater skirt, and attempted to conceal her face from everyone's eyes by pushing her caramel brown hair forward, "I... uhh, u-um..."

Musa lets out a sigh of exasperation and impatience before raking a hand through her dark locks, "Come on, Flo! What's it gonna be?"

As my eyes came to an abrupt stop of scanning my group of friends, I suddenly realised that Chimera wasn't here either. Wow... _strange_. She'd usually one who's obsessed with these types of silly games.

"Ugh, fine!" Flora sighed out, sharing a brief glance at Helia as her face burned a darker shade of red, "I'm going to pick... H-Helia."

She was too adorable for her own good.

After she spun the bottle and it landed on Nabu, I concentrated on the minutes that pass by as I felt my mind going crazier and crazier. _Oh my god, I'm over thinking this, aren't I? _

_Why did I feel so nervous? _

What am I going to_ expect_ from it?

And _most_ importantly, _am I even prepared for this?_

Letting out a distressed sigh, I placed my hand on my forehead in an attempt to soothe the horrible headache that was slowly forming and tried to control my shallow breaths, keeping in mind to calm all of these over-flowing thoughts before I go insane.

I'm being so dramatic. But I couldn't help it...

"Stella, it's your turn." Bloom's voice broke me out of my thoughts, and she gave me a knowing look; probably sensing my tense posture due to what will happen soon. "Sky has to ask you."

Regaining my composure, I arched a expectant eyebrow at my brother, who was staring at me with scrutinizing eyes. I think he knew what I was feeling right now.

It's the twin bond; he can sense it.

"Shopping or Brandon?" Sky finally uttered out the question, and it took me a few enduring seconds to blink at the realisation of it. _Shopping or Brandon?!_ But... this is like Flora's question all over again! Gathering the boy we love and something else we have a deep passion for.

I opened my mouth to voice my current thoughts but abruptly stopped; realising that most of my friends doesn't know about me and Brandon yet. I think so far only Bloom knew about the confession, and I'm grateful she hasn't said it to anyone else.

Like Brandon and I agreed on, we wanted to go slow at first. Don't rush into things and not tell anyone yet until we're officially official.

Giving my brother an irritated look, I glanced towards Noah's watch to see that around 6 minutes have passed which meant it's 6:56... only four more minutes until I have to go. But considering I'm in a nervous state, I'll need to go early to calm down my nerves.

I've got to answer the answer- quick, and then sprint outside this large public cabin.

"Brandon." I breathed out in a rush, standing up and ignoring the heavy, curious gazes on me. No doubt everyone expected me to pick shopping, but I found the next best thing. And that's the boy I love.

And I'm going to see him now.

"I need to go." Swiftly lifting myself off of the floor, I felt my cheeks burn as I slammed the public cabin's door behind me. "Phew.." I mumbled to myself, shivering slightly as the cold wind brushed past my skin.

Luckily I was in a pair of skinny jeans and a comfortable top, providing a tad bit of warmth. My mind lifted up as I thought back to the other night when Brandon and I sat on the tree branch, his arms around me keeping me warm.

I felt safe around him. Warm. He's like my own sun.

I chuckled when I realised he regularly calls me Sunshine. I really, really need to ask him why he calls me that one day. _Wait- in fact I'll ask him now!_

Taking in a sharp, long breath, I carefully crept towards the front porch of mine and Brandon's cabin, and stared at the plain black door that when I open, will pull me into a world of our devastating past. One that I dreaded to think about.

This is the time.

Closing my eyes, I trained my gaze on the floor, trying to think of any problems that might happen because of this. Well... crap. That didn't help at all to calm my god damn nerves!

"God damn it, get a grip.." I grumbled to myself in a painfully low voice, and bit down onto my lips in anticipation as I clutched the doorknob. It's not locked, which meant I can just go in.

Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!

There was this terrible feeling in my stomach that was warning me not to open the door. Warning me that something bad will happen and that I'll regret it.

But there was my mind again; screaming at me to open the freaking door and get it over with. I'm doing this because I love Brandon, right? Because I want to give him a chance to explain himself on why he humiliated me all those years ago and suddenly comes back claiming he loves me.

I needed answers.

It was killing me to think about our messed up past, and it was getting in the way of our relationship. I just needed to get this over with.

I needed to get to Brandon.

After discreetly eyeing the closed curtains showing that the lights were on, I pushed the door open, feeling excitement yet nervousness at the same time about what would happen next. I finally walked in.

_I'm so goddamn nervous, and right now all I wanted was to- _

_NO._

"B-Brandon?" I gasped out loud in horror, not believing the sight my golden honey eyes have caught onto right in front of me. My body froze on the spot, head was spinning dangerously and my heart was aching painfully.

_So, fucking painfully..._

Brandon was sprawled out on his bed, hair messy as if someone had ran through it a few times, some sort of fabric covered his eyes and... _and Chimera was on top of him_. She was dressed in her dark magenta night gown, which had almost ridden up all the way to her waist. _She was fucking straddling him!_

And the _worst_ part? They were _KISSING!_

At the sound of my gasp, Brandon immediately ripped off the fabric around his eyes, and his chocolate brown gaze snapped up to meet mine. They were suddenly filled with immense astonishment and horror as he glanced down at Chimera in his arms.

"What the FUCK Brandon?!" I exploded loudly, feeling my heart shatter to pieces.

My breathing became laboured and my chest tightened excruciatingly painfully, almost as if it I had just received a harsh stab in the heart with a sharp knife.

_No, no no NO! _

Still in mid shock, Brandon's confused eyes darted between us as he hastily sat up, almost making Chimera fall to the ground from the impact.

Shaking my head in disbelief and HURT, I turned my back on them and forced my feet to run away.

I should've freaking known something like this was bound to happen! How stupid was I to think that Brandon, who treated me like shit when we were younger AND rejected me in the most humiliating way ever could ever LOVE me?! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him from the start. I knew I shouldn't have gotten too attached the moment I came back, because I KNEW he was going to break my heart again!

And now look what happened... it's my fault. I can't believe I thought he was different than the boy I met years ago. Chimera... _I won't even start about her!_ All I think of her now was a conceited, rude _whore_ who uses everyone despite them trusting her.

...All Brandon ever said to me was LIES!

"Wait! No, NO! Sunshine let me explain!" A hand clasped onto my wrist, jerking me an abrupt halt in my tracks as I was just about to step outside the door. Brandon had ran after me, and his expression was contorted in pain. "Sunshi-"

"NO! D-don't call me that!" I snapped, glaring furiously at him as I tugged onto my wrist to make him let go off me. I was scared that my voice was going to break off due to the amount of hurt I felt right now.

Brandon lets out a pained sigh, biting down on his trembling bottom lip, "_Stella_, I-It's not what you think!"

"Oh, really?!" I growled out, feeling the heavy weight on my eyes and the burn that indicated that tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes. But no, _I won't_ cry in front of this asshole. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me break down.

"That's such a cliché sign, don't you think?! They always say that in movies, books... Go _fucking_ ahead and give me that made up explanation that you think will solve everything! Go ahead, _LIE_ TO ME like you've always done for the rest of your life!" I exploded out, now breathing in fury from how much anger I felt towards him right now.

I gave him my heart, and he just stomped on it as if it was nothing!

Brandon's expression turned into one I would've normally break down from if I wasn't feeling so much hatred towards him. His face showed so much freaking HURT and I usually would've found it heartbreaking, even when his eyes glazed over like he was almost close to tears.

But I couldn't give two shits right now. He could cry all he fucking wanted, I still wouldn't care!

_He lied about everything!_

The other night we both made a promise to each other to stay faithful and to not wander off with other girls or guys even if we weren't an official couple yet. He agreed to stay loyal to me as if he was my boyfriend, and I was willing to wait until we discussed about our past so that we can have a relationship which was lie and problem free!

And he broke that promise the moment I caught him kissing Chimera just moments ago.

My eyes burned even more at that thought, and the pain was just so unbearable that I couldn't help but let a tear drop from my eye and trail down my cheek.

"Y-You promised to never go with anyone since that night..." I sobbed out, my voice breaking from the tight feeling in my throat. Brandon's eyes flashed once again with hurt, but now it looked surreal... _so much despair_ was hidden in them.

He realised this was the second time he broke my heart and made me cry in my life. And he probably felt guilty...

But what do I know? He lied about everything, so he must not care!

"Um, what's going on here?" an annoyingly high-pitched voice broke me out of my thoughts, and I glanced towards the back where Chimera stood, looking innocent as ever. I felt my fists clench by my sides due to the rage I felt towards her.

She has the decency to even ask what's fucking going on!? Oh my god, how was she ever my friend? Especially when she's such a bitch... I can't believe I've never realised it!

Brandon's jaw clenched at the sound of her voice, but he never once turned around to look at her. He kept his gaze of sorrow solely on me, coaxing me to listen to whatever shit he has to say. But I wasn't buying it anymore...

I shook my arm again in an attempt to loosen his grip on me to allow me to sprint away, but his hand only held my wrist a bit tighter, but not too tight that would make it hurt.

"Please, Stella, listen to me..." he whispered in a broken voice, his eyes now threatening to overspill with the tears. My own vision blurred, knowing that deep inside I felt so much sympathy for him but I snapped myself back into reality.

He freaking lied to me and basically cheated on me. He broke my heart, twice now, and I wasn't going to let him do it again.

This was the final straw.

I let out an exasperated sigh, losing my fight with him to demand him to let me go and instead mustered up enough anger to glower at him furiously. "Don't you _understand_ what you've put me through now, Brandon?! You've hurt me _twice_, and when I started to actually forget the past because I thought you had _CHANGED_, here you go again _breaking_ my heart into little pieces!"

I was breathing heavily after that rage-filled rant and my heart hammered against my chest as if it was going to explode. This was so hard...

Brandon took a step closer to me in an attempt to get me to hear him out but I instinctively staggered back, wanting to be as far away as I could from him right now.

He growled out in frustration, raking his hand through his hair exasperatedly as his tears pricked his eyes again, "Oh my god! I didn't mean to hurt you that time, don't you _fucking_ see it?! What is _wrong_ with you, Stella? You and I both know why I did it that time! But why aren't you opening your eyes to realise it now, _god damn it!_" he yelled at me, eyes showing numerous emotions.

I shook my head vigorously in disbelief, "You want me to open MY eyes? FINE! You really want to know what I see? A guy who fucks around with any girl that comes around and feeds them lies, then breaks their fucking hearts because you're a _heartless bastard_ like that! That's what you are!" I shouted, blazing with my risen temper.

"Jesus Christ, Stella will you STOP jumping into conclusions?! For once stop being so goddamn stubborn and LISTEN TO ME! What the hell screwed you up so bad to make you explode like this?!" he screamed, his hand furiously running through his hair again.

I threw a deathly glare at him as I thrashed in his strong hold, "Shut up! Just.. let me go!"

"What did I freaking do, Stella?! You're the one who HURTS me first! Why are you always being so oblivious about it?!" he pushed, as I struggled against him. "WHAT screwed you up to make you explode so much like this, huh?"

"Fuck you Brandon!" I hissed out, "You really want to know?! It's because of YOU! The amount of pain you put me through by breaking my heart so many times! I can't stand this anymore!"

Brandon gripped me by my shoulders to stop my wild thrashing, and held me in place as his eyes blazed with a mixture of anger and hurt, "Why can't you just OPEN your eyes! Open your eyes to see how much-"

"How much what, HUH? How much of a dick you are!?" I screeched, shoving his chest with my palms roughly, "How much of a man-whore you are?!"

He growled out exhaustedly under his breath, as his grip slightly loosened and his glare softened just a bit, "Stella, _please_."

I attempted to shove him again, but that only made him beckon me towards him closer, up until our bodies were pressed together and our faces only inches away... "What do you WANT from me, Brandon?!" I spat, feeling my voice slowly give out from my tiredness.

"_Everything_..." he breathed, his anger filled eyes slowly melting to a _tender_, but still hurt look.

And precisely at that moment, I nearly lost myself in his intense, chocolate brown gaze. They looked so inviting, so broken right now that I had nearly convinced myself to give him a chance and to hear him out but that was until _the bitch _spoke up.

"But, Brandon?! Hello? You said that you wanted everything from me, not her!" Chimera exclaimed, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she flashed me a look. Brandon gaped at her with shock and opened his mouth, "_What!_ I nev-"

_That was the last thread..._

"I can't believe I actually _trusted_ you! I... I _hate_ you Brandon!" I snapped, using his shocked stance to my advantage, and breaking myself free from his hold to allow myself to sprint out the door.

As I sprinted outside, I had to clasp my hand against my mouth to stop a sob from breaking out, but I was sure I couldn't hold it in any longer and that I was bound to break down any minute. And they did; tears dripped down like waterfalls.

Taking a last short glance behind my shoulder, I watched as he dropped onto his knees by the cabin door, his hand in his hair in despair as tears visibly spilled from his eyes.

_Oh my god... _

What did we _do?_

Forcing myself to look away, I sprinted towards the only other cabin I could go to right now.

_Carter's._

I lifted my shaking hand up, gently knocking on the wooden door and almost cursing at myself for how quiet it sounded- he probably didn't hear it at all. The moment the door creaked open to reveal Carter, his eyes immediately widened in shock as he took in my shaking, crying and vulnerable posture.

I was a terrible mess.

"_Stellie_..." he breathed out in concern, and within seconds I was wrapped in his warm, comforting embrace. "Oh my god... _fuck_, what the _hell_ happened? Did _he_ do anything to you? _I'll kill him_-"

I choked on a sob, finally able to break down now from the amount of hurt I felt. Tears streamed down from my eyes and I found difficulty in taking in breaths, which made Carter guide me inside the cabin and shut the door behind him.

Gently, he guided me towards his bed whilst keeping his tender hold around me, letting me cry against his shoulder. I sighed softly against it, glad that he wasn't saying anything yet but instead choosing to remain silent and comfort me as I broke down.

It felt so fucking painful... my emotions.

Carter's fingers brushed over my hair soothingly as I clutched onto him, slowly getting lost in the moment and not realising that after the long, enduring moment, he had hesitantly spoken up, "What happened...?"

His voice was soft as I pulled away slightly to look at him, and I gave him a pained look before sighing gently, "W-we had a fight..." I hiccupped, the one habit I usually do after crying too much.

Carter brushed his finger over my cheek softly, catching a tear that had slipped out and then frowning in concern at me, "We as in... _Brandon_?" he clenched his jaw immediately at the thought, which made me tense up at the name.

Even if it has only been over 8 minutes since I had sprinted away from Brandon, I still couldn't kick off the words we yelled at each other during our heated argument. So many words were carelessly thrown about and they did more damage than they had intended to.

Those words... they cut deeper than a knife. Straight into my heart.

"Please don't do anything to him..." I pleaded, watching as confusion etched onto his face at the fact that I was defending Brandon. Yeah, why was I? "H-he's not worth it..." I added on, murmuring it so silently that he probably didn't catch it.

I closed my eyes, trying to focus on Carter's arm around me than the fight that had occurred mere minutes ago. God damn it, just get a grip, Stella!

As I looked up into Carter's silvery-grey eyes, I felt hurt even more because I finally realised that I should've chosen him instead of Brandon... Carter's been my freaking best friend for years now, and I trusted him more than anything.

And yet I picked the boy that broke my heart...

Shaking my head to myself, I let out an exasperated sigh knowing that it's all too late now. Carter's eyes didn't have that certain spark anymore whenever they caught sight of me, and although my mind tried to convince itself that I should've picked Carter, my broken heart on the other hand had still decided to latch onto Brandon.

Even if Carter were still to like me, I don't think I could ever be with him when all I've ever seen in him was a brother. I still appreciated that.

"Will you at least tell me what he did?" Carter mumbled quietly, clasping my hand in his and intertwining them together. He glanced back up at me and gave me a sympathetic smile, noticing my broken expression again.

I nodded, feeling tears burn in my eyes again. He carefully pulled me towards him again, wrapping me in a comforting embrace which assured me that everything was going to be alright.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening made me flinch slightly in my seat, and my curious eyes glanced towards the bathroom door which revealed Nicola, hair damp as if she had just taken a shower and attempted to towel dry her hair.

I gawked at her in shock, and she mirrored my expression as Carter let out a nervous, uneasy laugh.

"What's going on?!" I questioned in disbelief, the situation clicking inside me now. Nika and Carter were hanging out before I came! Oh my god... now that answered one of my questions on the whereabouts of Nika and Carter.

_Could they have been hanging out together all along?_

Nika ignored my comment, her flustered face showing by the pinkness that tinted her cheeks as she gave me a concerned expression, "Stell, have you been crying...?"

I glanced down on my lap as Carter pulled away slightly, but his hand remained on my back rubbing soothing circles. Noticing my discomfort, he gave a nod at Nika and she zipped her mouth immediately in understanding.

"I don't want to talk about it much..." I trailed off, though thankful for how concerned she was for me. "Aren't you going to tell me what's happening between you two, then!?" excitement tinged my voice which made Nika chuckle.

"I'm gonna have to leave Carter to explain it." she laughed, walking towards the cabin door before flashing me an apologetic smile, "I hope you'll be okay, Stell. Well I've got to check on the others right now so... see you later."

I nodded, biting down on my lips as she left.

Great. Now Carter's going to expect me to spill out what had happened before.

But he's my best friend after all... he's like another Sky to me, that protective brother who I would be comfortable to share secrets to. And I did.

"Will you tell me what's going on between you and Nika first? I promise to tell you what happened between me and... _Brandon_, afterwards..." I murmured curiously watching as he gulped in nervousness and nodded.

He lets out a sigh, raking a hand through his jet black locks before giving me an uneasy smile, "I, uhh... to simply cut the story short, Nicola and I have been hanging out for the past few days, going unnoticed by you lot of course."

I let out a small chuckle.

"And after a while, we suddenly realised that we actually missed more than our casual hang outs. We started to miss... _us_. Us as a couple, that is." he grinned sheepishly after that, and pink tinged his cheeks. I nearly gaped at how adorable he looked, but I most importantly caught onto where this was gonna go.

_Who would've thought! _

Nika and Carter still have feelings for each other... even after all these years. I finally realised why Carter always seemed to have that sparkle in his eyes whenever he sees her. That same spark that he used to have for me, but it wasn't as bright as the one for Nika.

He truly loves her, and she loves him too. I tried to bite back the grin that wanted to evade onto my face.

"So... that's when things started to get a bit tricky. But we overcame it by the end, not too long ago, which is just about last night, we had finally gotten over our stubbornness and talked about our feelings. Turns out... we both still uhh.. love each other." He added that last part so shyly, that the grin finally spread across my face.

Oh my god, they're so cute! I totally ship them, especially after realising just how much they love each other.

It made sense now. And I was so happy for my two best friends. They're finally getting the happy ending they deserve.

"How were you in a hysterical crying state just moments ago and now you're grinning so happily like I had announced that every shop in the U.S will provide free clothes and shoes?" he questioned incredulously, making me laugh a bit.

He sure cheered me up, just like the brother I now see him as.

"I'm just so happy for you two, _Cartie-bear_." I smiled softly, reaching my hand up to playfully ruffle his hair up which earned me a joking irritated expression from him, "I'm so glad you worked things out between the two of you..." I let my sentence trail, as my mind drifted back to the events that had occurred earlier.

And suddenly... the grin vanished from my face and I was back in the mood of breaking down hysterically.

Carter leaned closer to me again, and placed my head against his shoulder, knowing full well that I was going to break down again... but even worse as I was about to explain everything that had happened.

Right now, I'm not even worried anymore if he threatens to kill Brandon. That's how much hurt I felt right now.

Carter held me tight against him, comforting me as I finally let the words loose. Words that were strong enough to give a feeling that a sharp knife was stabbing straight through my heart.

And boy, did it hurt so much...

* * *

**A/N: Aw, a Brella fight :( Please don't think Stella overreacted, she was really hurt and lashed out because of it. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you guys could leave a **_**review**_** about your thoughts on what happened in this chapter, then I might just update the next chapter fast! **

**I feel like I've lost so many readers now from the lack of people reviewing... **


	36. Chapter 35: I lost her

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 35: I lost her**

* * *

**A/N: You might want to listen to 'It will Rain' by Bruno Mars at some point of the chapter :)**

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

"Brandy, when are you coming home? I really miss you..." My little brother's voice blared out of the speaker of my phone, causing an adoring smile to form on my lips. He sounded so sad, distant that it felt like my heart was breaking into pieces.

I let out a soft sigh, peering up at the azure midnight sky and then leaning against the tree behind me, "I'll be home tomorrow, Miles. And I miss you more, you know that right?"

A long, enduring silence fell upon us and my eyebrows furrowed in concern at Milo's lack of communication, but I still knew he was there as I could hear his gentle, steady breaths.

"Promise...?" he whispered quietly, and I could just imagine him with his adorable puppy dog eyes. _I love my baby brother a lot_. He's everything to me and I would do anything to keep him safe and happy. I just wish we had a different life, away from our bastard of a father.

I clutched my iPhone closely to my ear, wanting to be there for him right now and hoping to god that nothing bad has happened whilst I'm on this stupid trip. Murmuring softly under my breath, I replied,

"I promise, Miles. You know I'd give up anything to be with you and mommy right now..."

I shifted slightly on my feet, briefly checking the time on my phone and realising that there's only 8 more minutes to 7, which is when exactly I'll be seeing my Sunshine and going over about our messed up past. Fingers crossed, everything will turn out well.

I was willing to include every single honest detail about our past; about how I've always loved her the moment I saw her, how I had so badly wanted to tell her my feelings a long time ago but instead chose to tell someone else_ and_-

"I know." Milo's mumble broke me out of my thoughts, and I heard him let out a reluctant sigh, "Can I meet Stella soon? I really like her!" he began to chirp excitedly, his devastated mood changing in an instant at the thought of Stella, "And she's sooo pretty!"

Chuckling in amusement, I lowered my gaze back to the ground, "Hey, she's mine! But I agree with all those points about her. She's definitely something." I smiled once again at the thought of _Sunshine_.

"She's _YOURS_?! Does that mean you guys are _together_?! OMG! Please! _Please be togeth_-"

"Whoa, whoa slow down kiddo!" I laughed, feeling my cheeks hurt from grinning too much. He sounded so excited at the thought of me and Stella being together- and that makes me super happy that he likes the thought of us.

I remember Milo had accidentally met one of those sluts I used to sleep with... he _definitely_ didn't like them at all. _Hated them, in fact_. He was being a rude little kid to her but I didn't mind so much.

"In just a few minutes, I'll be meeting her by our cabin." I explained, chewing on my bottom lip thoughtfully. I had to bite back another chuckle at his thrilled cheer. "So Miles, I'll be seeing you soon, okay? Take care of yourself and mommy, _I love you both_."

I added the last part softly.

"Okay Brandy, and say hi to her for me." He whispered, and I could just imagine his smile faltering as he was about to hung up, "Goodbye, and love you too!"

Placing my phone back into my pocket, I eyed the forest surrounding me and then followed the path I came in. Before making the phone call to my mother and Milo, the others had planned to play some stupid game called "Would you rather 'something' or 'something'" but of course I had to call my family, so I decided to leave and take a walk in the forest.

Before I left however, I shared a look with Stella and I immediately caught onto her nervousness. I'm nervous too. And now I'm walking back to the cabin to prepare myself for the talk.

_Wait_\- that sounded _so wrong_. Reminds me of 'the talk' parents give you once you hit puberty. _Wait a second, what the hell am I even thinking?_

Shaking my head to myself, I crept back into the cabin just a few minutes early.

"This is _it_..." I murmured in a low whisper, staring intently at the door of the cabin and briefly contemplating whether I should do this. Then again, I shouldn't even be having second thoughts.

I have to do this. If I want Stella to officially be mine, I'll have to go through with this in order to have an honest and trust-filled relationship.

I needed to explain why I had emotionally hurt her a few years ago, despite knowing that she already knew why. But she claims that she genuinely doesn't know what I mean... so something must've fucked up really bad in our past? She can't just not know how she had broke my heart first.

_This was all just god damn confusing!_

Ignoring the fast pound of my heart, I pushed the door open and as expected, it's empty. Stella should be here soon. I sat on my bed, lying down on it because I did feel a bit exhausted from the variety of activities we did today.

And _slowly_, my eyes began to shut down the vision of the ceiling...

_I was just 9, when I saw her. _

_Despite being the new boy of the school, all I could concentrate on for the first few days of being there was her. I didn't care what anyone thought about her; those gorgeous golden blonde locks flowed down her waist in crazy curls, eyes wide and a soft honey colour but covered with huge glasses, and those cute little dresses she always wore. _

_She was so beautiful, even for a 9 year old. _

_That, and her personality was super adorable too. She was so shy, sweet... _

_I knew it was only a matter of time before I would make her mine. Just one day, I wanted her to feel the same way about me. And now it was the moment to finally confess the secrets about our past and my dream would come true: which is to make Stella be mine._

_After years and years of my deep feelings for her, now is the time to finally break the horrible secrets from each other and be togeth_-

"What the hell?!" I spluttered in surprise, as I felt some sort of material being covered over my eyes and tied up around my head which still rested on my pillow. _A blindfold_. My flashback of a young Sunshine now disappeared.

I felt fingers fumbling with the blindfold around my eyes and keeping it in place when I had attempted to remove it. I shifted slightly on the bed, ready to push off whomever had placed the blindfold on me but that was until they sat on the bed.

Right next to me; and hovering over my lying body.

"Shh..." an unfamiliar voice shushed me, and I felt startled when a finger pressed down on my lips.

_What the fu_-

The person suddenly leaned forward, effectively closing the distance between us and I felt long hair graze the skin on my arm. I raised my hand to shove off the person but that was when the smell of a familiar, sweet scent invaded my nostrils...

That intoxicating mixture of honey and vanilla perfume.

_Stella_.

"_Sunshine_-" I started, but the person who I now assumed was Stella, shushed me again and leaned impossibly closer. Something at the back of my mind was shouting at me to rip my blindfold off because it wasn't my Stella, but the other part of my mind was almost certain that it was her because of the familiar honey and vanilla scent that radiated off of her.

Only Sunshine wore that sweet scent; I've never smelt if from anyone else.

"What are you doing...?" I murmured under my breath, feeling my heart race in a deafening speed as her hand latched onto my cheek, almost as if preparing to do something. I furrowed my brows in confusion, not sure how to react to it.

Why the hell was she doing this? I wasn't complaining or anything, but these flirty seductive moves she's doing _isn't_ like her.

_Stella wouldn't do this. _

Just as I was about to speak up again to voice out my uncertainty, I didn't even have another second to think because her lips pressed down on mine; effectively blocking out my thoughts.

_Wait- this isn't right_. Why is she _suddenly_ kissing me?

We had agreed to take things _slow_. Heck, she's the one who strictly insisted that we should do that in order for a better relationship. Then why is she...

_These lips_. They felt _different_. They weren't those soft, plump ones that I always admire. I felt fingers run through my hair and a leg lift over my waist; straddling me. The shouting at the back of my mind was now _louder_, coaxing me to _wake the fuck up!_

Fuck. _Cazzo!_ _I needed to push this person away right now_-

Whilst I was midway from ripping my blindfold off, a horrified gasp suddenly rang through the room.

"B-Brandon?" the awfully familiar voice breathed out, dripping with shock.

I hastily ripped the stupid blindfold off and snapped my eyes up to the figure that stood a few metres away from my bed. Wide, astonished eyes stared back at mine with so much revulsion, that I had to blink twice to make sure I was in reality.

No, no NO!

I glanced down at the girl in my arms with confused eyes, and they immediately widened in fucking terror at the sight of Chimera in my arms. I immediately sat up, almost making Chimera fall to the ground. WHAT THE HEL-

"What the FUCK Brandon?!" Stella exploded loudly, making my heart shatter to pieces.

Her breathing became laboured as she shook her head in disbelief, sharply turning on her heels to run away. I caught the sight of her hurt-filled eyes and my head spun with anger, confusion, and hurt all at the same time.

_Fuck_. _No this seriously can't be happening right now!_ This looked bad.. real _fucking_ BAD.

"Wait! No, NO! Sunshine let me explain!" I exclaimed, jumping off of the bed and chasing after her. No, I _can't_ lose her like this! _I won't..._ I clasped my hand onto her wrist, jerking her to an abrupt halt just as she was about to leave through the door. "Sunshi-"

"NO! D-don't call me that!" She snapped, glaring furiously at me as she tugged onto her wrist to make me let go off her. Her words sliced straight through my heart; causing an _excruciating_ pain to seep through.

But I've always called her Sunshine! She's my freaking sunshine and that nickname meant a lot more to me than it sounds. And to have her just reject it like that made me feel...

_Hurt_.

I couldn't blame her though. She was feeling a lot of hurt as well, heck, probably even more than me right now because she had to witness _that bitch_ kiss me. I knew exactly what she was thinking right now and it was _really freaking bad_.

I let out a pained sigh, biting on my bottom lip in an attempt to stop the panicked trembling of it. No, I can't lose her... she means so fucking much to me. She's everything I _want_ and _need_. _I won't_... and the next word I had to say was like a huge punch to my heart, "_Stella_, I-It's not what you think!"

_Please, please believe me._

"Oh, really?!" She growled out, her eyes blazing with fury and visibly burning to let out the tears. "That's such a cliché line, don't you think?! They always say that in movies, books... Go _fucking_ ahead and give me that made up explanation that you think will solve everything! Go ahead, _LIE_ TO ME like you've always done for the rest of your life!" she continued exploding out, now breathing in rage from how much anger she felt.

_Just fuck my life! _

She'll never believe me now... because what she had just said was true. Of course she wasn't going to believe my explanation even if it had been true. That line- it's _stupid_. But I didn't know what else to say!

I didn't kiss Chimera! Not intentionally, but in accident. How was I supposed to explain that?!

But I have to try to say something- ANYTHING so I wouldn't lose her. I was on the verge of losing her right then and there and if I did, I wouldn't be able to endure the hurt at all.

She's so _fucking_ important to me that it _hurts_!

_...so much._

I felt my eyes burn from the intensity of her gaze, and I was sure I was so close to breaking down- just like how my heart was already breaking down inside from the sight of the tear that flowed down her cheek.

I wanted to reach out and brush that tear away, reassure her that everything is okay; but I couldn't do that when I knew myself that it's not going to be okay. The situation is dragged out way too far for it to be freaking okay!

_I couldn't take anything that had just happened back, it's all too late... _

"Y-You promised to never go with anyone since that night..." she sobbed out in a painfully broke voice, making my chest tighten that indicated that my eyes were now glazed over with the tears. I couldn't hold it back anymore...

I felt so much despair at the thought of losing her.

The way her eyes burned when they glared through me... with so much hatred that couldn't be taken back. Her eyes filled with tears; reminding me that I had once again made her cry in her whole life.

Twice now that I had broken her heart. Both unintentionally. But I still felt so freaking guilty!

"Um, what's going on here?" an annoyingly high-pitched voice broke me out of my thoughts, but I didn't spare that _perra_ a single freaking glance. She was _dead_ to me.

Why the hell did Chimera kiss me anyway? I thought she was better than that! _Especially since she knows-_

I clenched my jaw tightly, trying to suppress the extreme anger that I currently felt. _God fucking damn it_! Keeping my strong gaze on Stella, I tried to desperately coax her to listen to my words with my eyes, but she wasn't having it.

I really screwed up.

"Please, Stella, listen to me..." I whispered in a broken voice, my eyes now threatening to overspill with the tears. ...I-I couldn't hold it back any longer. She's everything to me. I love her, so freaking much for so many years now, but when the time has come that she finally loves me back, I fucking break her heart again!

Maybe I don't even deserve her.

But I won't give up... just yet. I took a step closer towards her, trying to get her to hear me out again but she kept tugging on her hand roughly, almost as if my touch burns her. Stella kept being so stubborn with me right now, that I just about lost it.

Why is she so fucking clueless?!

Can't she SEE? See that after all these years, that I LOVE her so freaking much! That there hasn't been a day that passed by without me thinking about her, and that the very moment I met her I fell for her!

Doesn't she see that?!

I growled out in frustration, raking my hand through my hair exasperatedly as tears pricked my eyes again, "Oh my god! I didn't mean to hurt you that time, don't you _fucking_ see it?! What is _wrong_ with you, Stella? You and I both know why I did it that time! But why aren't you opening your eyes to realise it now, _god damn it!_" I yelled at her, trying so badly to get her to REALISE how much I love her!

She knew exactly why I had hurt her that time, so up until now why was she still being so fucking oblivious about it? I couldn't take all this hurt, messed up emotions... anymore..

Stella shook her head vigorously in disbelief, "You want me to open MY eyes? FINE! You really want to know what I see? A guy who fucks around with any girl that comes around and feeds them lies, then breaks their fucking hearts because you're a _heartless bastard_ like that! That's what you are!" I shouted, blazing with my risen temper.

That _hurt_. A lot.

Was that all she thought about me? That I was some manwhore who uses girls for my own benefits and that I play with their emotions?!

_She doesn't even realise why I used to sleep around! _

"Jesus Christ, Stella will you STOP jumping into conclusions?! For once stop being so goddamn stubborn and LISTEN TO ME! What the hell screwed you up so bad to make you explode like this?!" I screamed, my hand furiously running through my hair again.

_Why can't she just listen to me...?_ Why does everything have to screw up all the time in my life! Why can't I just get the one thing I've always wished for: _Stella's heart!_ That's all I wanted!

_I wanted for her to love me the way I love her, but of course everything just had to fuck up!_

"Shut up! Just.. let me go!" Stella thrashed violently in my arms, throwing an enraged glare at me that had the capability of smashing my heart into little pieces.

"What did I freaking do, Stella?! You're the one who HURTS me first! Why are you always being so oblivious about it?!" I pushed, trying to pour out all of my emotions to her. _I wanted her to open her eyes and just realise_."WHAT screwed you up to make you explode so much like this, huh?"

"Fuck you Brandon!" she hissed out venomously and I felt yet another pierce of a knife stabbing my heart, "You really want to know?! It's because of YOU! The amount of pain you put me through by breaking my heart so many times! I can't stand this anymore!"

I gripped her by the shoulders, keeping her in place as my steady eyes roamed over her features with anger and hurt. "Why can't you just OPEN your eyes! Open your eyes to see how much-"

"How much what, HUH? How much of a dick you are!?" She screeched, shoving my chest with her palms roughly, "How much of a man-whore you are?!"

_Ouch. _

Again, was that really all she thought of me? Even after... all these years... she still doesn't realise that I fucking love her, so much. And that any other girl I've slept with- which was a total of about 5, were all meaningless and was just a desperate attempt to get her off of my mind!

Because I had lost all hope in ever having her.

And when I was just a few inches reaching my sunshine, she's suddenly yanked away from me again. _Here we are, yet again hurting each other's hearts... _

I growled out in exhaustion, loosening my grip on her and softening my glare. There was no point in arguing and being mad at her anymore, because all that's doing is making things worse. I just wanted my Sunshine...

So badly.

I was on the verge of breaking down because I knew I was just an inch away from losing her right then and there... _forever_. I'd do anything to win back her heart. Heck, I'll give up everything for her. I'd die for her, because that's how much I really love her.

And I was so closing to losing her... who knows, maybe I already have. I didn't even care anymore if I sounded desperate. I'd beg for her to forgive me even if I hadn't kissed Chimera purposely... I can't lose her. "Stella, _please_."

_Just give me one more chance because... you're the light of my life. _

She attempted to shove me again, which only made me beckon her closer towards me until I felt every single perfect curve of her body press against mine. "What do you WANT from me, Brandon?!" she spat, but her voice quivered at the end from vulnerability.

"_Everything_..." I breathed out softly, gazing at her _hurt_, yet beautiful features scrutinizingly as if it was going to be the last time I get to see her.

I wanted everything from her. _Her heart, body, love... her. _I just wanted _her_!

And precisely at that moment, her angered burning gaze slowly melted, almost as if she had finally realised just how true my words were and she was almost willing to believe me... to give me a chance.

"But, Brandon?! Hello? You said that you wanted everything from me, not her!" Chimera exclaimed, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she flashed Stella a look. I gaped at her with shock, suddenly feeling enraged all over again and opened my mouth, "_What!_ I nev-"

"I can't believe I actually _trusted_ you!" Stella exclaimed, her tender look now burning with fury all over again and a broken expression crossed her face. In a daze of astonishment, she managed to release herself from me before backing away.

_No! What the hell? She was so close to-_

"I... I _hate_ you Brandon!" she stuttered out, and before she sprinted away out of the door, away from me _forever_, I caught the never-ending tears from her eyes.

_Another stab to my heart. _

No, a million. All at once. Pain. I couldn't even think.

My gaze dropped to the ground and my eyes fluttered shut in realisation of what had just happened. _I had given up_. And now I felt so much pain that I was sure I couldn't endure it anymore. I... I..

_... I lost her_.

It was as if every single warm light I had in me had turned off. Now I was left with the dark, cold emptiness...

Unable to stand anymore, my knees buckled beneath me and I dropped onto the floor, feeling my knees hit against it with a loud sound. Hot tears of despair formed in my eyes, and because I couldn't endure it anymore, I _let_ them fall... _uncontrollably..._

I _fucking_ lost her. _My Sunshine... no longer mine_.

A sob broke out of me as I raked a hand through my hair.

"Well that was... _dramatic_." An irritating voice broke me out of my reverie, and suddenly the sound of clicking heels entered my ears. My nose flared with fury, suddenly feeling all of the sorrow being replaced by anger. "Don't worry babe, you'll always have me."

When I felt her hand hover over my shoulder, I just about lost it. Roughly shoving it off, I got up on my feet and sent an infuriated death glare towards Chimera. "You... _you_ did THIS!" I shouted out in anger, breathing heavily through my mouth.

_This was all her fault!_ Despite myself blaming a part of it on me, this wouldn't have fucking happened if she _hadn't kissed_ me!

The _perra_ looked startled by my sudden outburst, but then threw her arms in the air in defence with a careless look on her face, "Uh, _who cares_?! Brandon, you should be _thanking_ me!"

I have never been more furious in my life. I couldn't hold back from exploding at her. "Thanking you?! Jesus _fucking_ Christ, you PERRA!"

I snapped my gaze away from her, clenching my fists by my sides as I attempted to calm down. _Deep breaths, Brandon_. You don't want to lash out on her._ If only she was a guy... then I would've... _

Shaking my head to myself, I turned back towards her to see her eyes slightly showing fear but her expression said something else. Pride. What the fuck is she proud about? I can't believe I've been friends with her since Kindergarten..

What happened to her? I remember for the first few years Chimera was kind, compassionate... she suddenly changed at the age of 7 and got even worse when Stella and I became close when we were 9 years old.

I gave her the 'Rain' nickname because of her blue hair... but now I was having doubts about it. There was another reason why I had named her that, but I couldn't pin point it..

"Thanking me for getting that bitch away from you!" Chimera exclaimed in incredulousness, rolling her eyes at me. I growled out in anger, wanting so badly to shout profanities at her for calling Stella a bitch. _Says her!_

"She doesn't love you, Brandon! Remember when she rejected and hurt you a few years ago!"

_Hurt. _

I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling as I reminisced that time when Stella had indeed broken my heart... _first_.

"Just.. shut UP!" I snapped, shaking my head vigorously to throw that thought out of my head. No... Stella loves me. I know she does... she said so a few days ago! What happened a few years ago was the past...

It shouldn't affect me anymore.

"Why the hell did you kiss me!?" I yelled, glowering at Chimera who had a mischievous smirk on her face. I just wanted to change the topic, hell I wanted to get away from here! "And.. and with a blindfold!" I spat out in disgust.

What was she trying to do? I saw her point, she wanted to set me up so that Stella caught me 'cheating' on her, hence, breaking her heart.

_But why?!_

"Brandon, don't you see? I like you!" she suddenly shouted back, her previous sly expression turning into anger. She now reminded me of a spoilt brat who was angry because they couldn't get a barbie doll that they wanted.

I gritted my teeth in frustration, "So you're logic is to make Stella think that I'm cheating on her with you?! _What the fuck, Chimera?"_

"That was the only way to separate you both!" she seethed, her eyes filling with tears all of a sudden. I watched, bewildered as her dark makeup was now running down her face and black eyeliner had spread across her cheeks.

I clenched my jaw in fury, realising that those were just crocodile tears. I know when Chimera fake cries, she's good at it. She wasn't the leader of the drama club for nothing.

"I thought Stella was your friend!" I exclaimed, shaking my head in disbelief. Chimera wasn't bad to Stella, in fact she was best friends with her. How could she do this to her?

And how could I have been so blind to Chimera's bitchiness for the past few days? Her obsessive acts around me? How she always gets everyone in complete shit!

"Why the hell would I be friends with someone who took the most important thing in my life away?! You, Brandon! I've always liked how you called me rain, it made me feel pretty! We were so close, and then she suddenly came and ruined us! You caught feelings for her, not me! It should've been me!" she ranted, fire burning in her eyes as those words rolled out her mouth.

I groaned in aggravation, wanting to bash my head repeatedly on a wall, "I've never had any feelings for you, okay?! Why can't you accept that? You act so obsessive around me and bitchy to everyone else! I only ever saw you as a sister... a best friend... but now, after what you just did to wreck my only chance of being with the girl I love the most, you are NOTHING to me!"

Hurt flashed across her eyes, as she whined out in desperation, "But... Brandon! How can you not like me?! I'm gorgeous, rich, amazing! What does Stella have that I fucking don't!?"

I bit down on my lips, letting out an exasperated sigh, "Y-You're not _her_..." I began to back away, still keeping my gaze on Chimera as the tears from earlier remained in my eyes, "You're not even half as amazing as her..." when I finally reached the door, I snapped my gaze away from her,

"You'll _never_ be my Sunshine."

* * *

_To keep you by my side  
To keep you from walking out the door... _

I fluttered my eyes open at the sound of a song, and immediately squinted at the sun light that radiated from the open curtains of my living room. Glancing around exhaustedly, I realised I was lying on my stomach on the couch, with my arms folded under a pillow which sat beneath my chin.

Sighing, I checked the date on the nearby calendar and felt my heart break into pieces. 8 days.

8 whole days since my argument with Stella. And here I was, a _mess_.

I had been depressed lately because of it. _Because I lost her_. I lost my chance to be with her and I fucked up. I couldn't even count how many times I've cried these past few days. Everyone found out about the fight, and some are currently trying to talk to me.

50+ messages in total from all of my friends. I knew they were furious, but some were curious because they wanted to hear my side of the story. I didn't bother replying. I had closed off from everyone; I didn't want anything to do with anyone.

I ignored everyone. What's done is done. The mess couldn't be fixed... it was too late.

Closing my eyes to stop the sorrowful tears from falling, I glanced towards the radio that was by the table a few metres away from me.

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you baby..._

Furrowing my eyebrows at how ironic it sounded, I raked a hand through my hair and sighed softly. Of course there'll be no Sunlight since I've lost her... I've literally lost the sun... the _light of my life_.

I love her so much...

_Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain... rain... rain... oh..._

Rain.

"Fuck." I clenched my jaw in anger at being reminded of her, and let out a rather loud curse under my breath. She ruined everything. Chimera did. And there was no way of fixing it; hearts were shattered and tears broke out.

Nothing to mend my broken heart... and Stella's too, even if I unintentionally hurt her.

I had contemplated so many times on talking to her, trying to beg to her to hear me out and forgive me for my mistake... well, misunderstanding. I would never cheat on Stella, _hell_, she's everything to me. But my heart was too ripped apart and broken for me to actually go up to her and get her to hear me out.

No, it wasn't because of pride. _Fuck pride!_ That was the thing that got me to break Stella's heart a few years ago... pride ruined everything.

_Should I just give up?_

The sound of the song repeating the word rain again fuelled my fury even more, and I was about to jump off from the couch to switch the radio off but that was until my little brother appeared into the room.

I watched as he silently walked towards the radio, turning it off before subtly peering at me from the corner of his eyes. Concern flashed through them and his lips quivered with worry, which made me furrow my eyebrows.

"Hey Miles, you okay buddy?" seeing my baby brother sad was tearing my heart apart even more. I wasn't sure how I'm still able to cope with this. My voice came out hoarse, almost weak from exhaustion.

Milo turned fully towards me, but kept his gaze on the ground as he murmured, "I am, but I know you're not..."

I stared at him for a moment, feeling a bit shocked at what he said but before I could say anything, he left the room. Without another word.

Sighing, I ran my hands through my hair as I shifted on the couch until my body was facing the ceiling. I knew why Miles said that. I'm a freaking mess right now... and he's worried about his older brother. He shouldn't even be seeing me in this depressed state.

I needed to pull my shit together, but how was I supposed to do that when I felt all the energy in my body completely disappear? That all I was left with right now was sadness, anger, frustration... regret... guiltiness...

And so on. Nothing could fix my broken heart right now unless Stella is with me.. but it's all to late now. She won't listen to me anymore.

I've lost that chance. I've lost her...

After a few more hours of moping around, briefly seeing my mother worriedly pop in through the door saying that she and Milo are going to the park, and then me being a depressed little lonely shit for a few longer, enduring hours, I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

My heart was beating fast all of a sudden. Almost as if my mind was urging me that it was the only person I wanted to see at my door.

But I immediately began to doubt it. There was no way that she would willingly come here after what she's witness the week before. She's been too hurt, and I am too... I should completely give up forever on any chances of us getting back because it's up to -152 right now.

Groaning under my breath, I weakly stood on my feet and crept towards the door, not giving a single care that I probably looked like shit, with my messy hair and dark circles under my eyes.

What can you expect from a guy who has had his heart ripped apart from him?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I seethed, gritting my teeth together at the person who appeared behind the door I had just opened. _What does he want, more trouble?_ I already didn't like him and now he's just pushing it by being here at my front door at 10 AM in a freaking Saturday... when I'm in this state.

Ignoring my comment, he scoffed bitterly and eyed me for a moment, "You look like shit, dude. I'm not even going to ask why."

I noticed that he had about the same level of anger as me, probably more, as he shrugged off his more sarcastic sighed and now took a threatening step forward. He grabbed a fistful of my shirt, glaring dangerously at me.

"What the fuck, Carter?!" I growled out, shocked at his sudden action. I've always hated this guy. Carter. I can't believe we used to be the best bros before that stupid bet.

"I should be the one saying that! Why the fuck did you do that, huh? WHY DID YOU BREAK HER HEART LIKE THAT?!" Carter snarled at me, looking as furious as ever. His tone held protectiveness and anger that only fuelled my fury.

Why is everyone assuming that now? Except for some of the guys who actually want to hear my side of the story, everyone else actually believes that I had wanted to purposely kiss Chimera to break Stella like that.. it tore me from the inside because I would NEVER do that to her.

_I freaking loved her so much_... they just don't realise how much.

"I didn't!" I shouted back, aggressively shoving him away from me which made him stumble in his steps. He immediately regained his balance, but still sent piercing daggers at me with his eyes.

Carter shook his head vigorously, "Do you even know what pain you put her through, you _bastard_! She's so broken right now, so fragile that if anyone even goes near here she'll completely shatter to pieces. You destroyed her emotionally, Rodri-"

"Don't you think I know that?!" I snapped, frustrated as I ran my hand through my hair roughly in rage. The words he just spoke cut right through me. That was what she's experiencing right now?

_Fuuuck_.

I didn't mean for it to happen. Any of it. I didn't know it was Chimera. She blindfolded me, heck, probably put on Stella's perfume to smell like her. And just KISSED me! I didn't mean for it...

"I didn't do it purposely, okay?" I gritted out, my glare at him faltering as a hurt expression took place on my face. I didn't even care if he saw me so devastated right now... what's there to hide? Everything fucked up for me.

My life... because I lost her.

Carter furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, and very slowly his clenched fists loosened and dropped to his sides. He kept his sharp glare on me, but unsteadily took a deep breath in, "You're lucky I convinced Sky that I should come here to see you instead of him. He would've ended you on the spot."

Slightly hurt that my best friend would do that, I let out an exhausted sigh and shifted my gaze to the ground. I can't really say anything about that. If I was in his place, I'd do the exact same thing.

"But.. isn't that why you're here? To end me?!" I scoffed in incredulity, clenching my jaw as I shot a bitter look at him.

"I was half considering that, but that was before I talked to Stella yesterday," he started, closing the door behind him and then suddenly walking forward towards the living room. I was about to throw a fit over him entering my house like this, but his next words stopped me, "I'm not going to tell you what we talked about, but all that I can say is that... fuck, I hate to say this but... I needed to hear your side of the story. It just... doesn't sound right."

I narrowed my eyes at him for a second, trying to conceal the shock that I felt. Wow, THE Carter Knight is here because he wanted to hear my side of the story? I didn't expect him to say anything like that.

"Why?" I asked, watching as he took a seat on the couch and gestured for me to sit opposite of him. I complied, only because I was curious about what he was thinking.

He lets out an aggravated sigh, "I know you love her... a lot."

Eyeing him for a moment whilst still in a shocked state, I nodded hesitantly, "Well, you're smarter than I thought you were then." After he chuckled quietly at that, I decided to tell him what happened. Honestly, I don't know why I'm even doing this but something tells me that he has to do this and that he could possibly be the key to solving everything.

As much as I hated to admit that...

"Me and Chimera did kiss." I finally said, knowing that he'd immediately be furious at that statement. As expected, Carter began fuming with anger and just as he opened his mouth to curse profanities at me, I shook my head, "But it wasn't purposely! I mean- yes, it was, Chimera purposely kissed me. But I had no idea that she was going to.."

Carter shot me a look of disbelief, but didn't interrupt and remained listening intently.

I groaned in frustration as memories of that horrible night flashed back into my head, "I walked in the cabin a few minutes early- I'm sure Stella told you why, and when I sat on the bed suddenly there was a blindfold on me. I knew it was a girl, I could feel the long hair on my arm... but that scent.. I smelt-"

"A mixture of vanilla and honey?" Carter offered, raising an eyebrow at me.

I scowled in annoyance at the fact that he has smelt Stella to know that, but quickly reminded myself to concentrate, "I instantly thought it was Stella. But she started to get closer- and the moment the person kissed me I knew it wasn't Stella. It was a fucking bad timing too, because Stella walked in right at that moment, the second before I shoved the girl that kissed me, away."

Thinking about it again just made me want to punch through a wall. Hard. And the pain wouldn't even matter, because the physical pain I'd feel doesn't even come close to the emotional one I feel right now.

"Chimera." Carter growled out under his breath in revulsion, his face contorted with disgust. I mentally agreed with how he reacted about that perra, because I felt the same way.

Chimera ruined it... ruined everything, she probably ruined our past too. But all I wanted right now was to stop thinking about her because she made me more furious by the second.

I lowered my head down, leaning it on my palms and then running my hands over my face with anger and regret. God, I could explode right now with how angry I was, but I wanted at least one person to hear me out. Even if it's not Stella- then it can be the guy who's in love with her too. "Look, I know my side of the story is unbelievable! I know that you probably think that it's stupid, but I'm telling the truth." I urged, looking back at him with pleading, desperate eyes, "Carter, you know I'd NEVER do that to Stella. She's... she's..." my voice broke into a hoarse whisper as tears glistened in _my_ eyes again,

"... she's everything to me."

And that's when I got a look I've never seen before from Carter. _Sympathy_.

"I'd never cheat, not when I've already felt what it was like to be in the position of the one who gets cheated on..." I trailed off softly, leaning back on the couch and closing my eyes to control the hurt I felt.

_When Nicola cheated on me.. with Carter. _

But my words were true, I'd never cheat on Stella. Ever. And I've gotten over the past with Nicola anyway, none of that mattered anymore.

And I saw another look from Carter I haven't seen before. _Guilt_.

"I..." Carter hesitated, glancing around the room to avoid my eyes, "... I _believe_ you. I know how much you love Stella, and you'd never do that to her..."

My head immediately shot up to look at him, and I stared at him with astonishment. Carter believes that I hadn't purposely kissed Chimera? I felt a burst of hope inside of me.

But that hope then shattered apart. "But... she'll never believe me now. I've hurt her too fucking much to even gain her trust back. Even if I wasn't the one who fucked it up, I feel like I did." I trailed off, muttering, "But why do you sound so okay with this? Aren't... aren't you in love with her too?"

That thought immediately angered me, but that soon faded away when he gave me a reluctant, small smile.

"No, I've just realised that I've always seen her as a sister.." he mumbled softly, eyes on the ceiling in deep thought, "Maybe I did like her for a while, but our friendship was what stood out the most. And the reason I haven't liked many girls anymore was because my mind was still rooted to one person... my heart was still only going to love one person..."

I stare at him curiously.

"Nicola." He finally answered, his eyes shining with so much love that I wondered if I looked like that when I talked about Sunshine. He coughed awkwardly under his breath after realising I saw that, and sighed, "I've always loved her... but, you don't mind do you?"

I immediately shook my head, a little happy for Carter and Nika. They got their happy ending. After so many obstacles, they're finally together. "Of course not... I've gotten over her. And you know why."

My voice grew quiet when I said the last part. It was because I fell for Stella.

I've always loved Stella, from the ninth grade. She's that sun in my life that I need to survive. Without her, I'll just... break. Break apart. She moved away from me at 11 years old and I had to suffer years without her, until I met Nicola. Who I now see as a sister... but Stella?

She has always been the one.

Carter nodded slightly at that, and averted his eyes to mine as a happy glint appeared in his eyes, "Stella... She's amazing, you know? You're lucky to _have_ her."

"_Had_." I pointed out in despair, feeling my heart break into pieces. I don't have my sunshine anymore, not when there's no way I can fix the problems in between us.

He stared at me for a long moment, almost as if he just found the greatest idea ever, and a small smirk formed on his face, "No... it'll be _have_."

And I guess from there was a start of a new friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, Brarter moment LMAO! ;) **

**Included Milo in there, and a few depressing parts. Poor Brandon, and honestly poor Stella because you have yet to read what Stella is experiencing over the one week break they've had so far after Chimera kissing Brandon that night. **

**What do you think will happen next? And I know what you're all thinking; we all want to kill Chimera right now. I'll bring the flame thrower lol!**


	37. Chapter 36: Same old love

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 36: Same old love**

* * *

**A/N: This chap is quite short (It's kinda a filler one) because the next one will have more details that will answer everyone's questions about Brella's past.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

All I could do was _cry_.

My chest constricted painfully from the choked sob that escaped my mouth, and I gripped the pillow I had my face half pressed on even tighter, ignoring how my fingers were starting to hurt.

It didn't matter. Physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain that I was currently feeling. These past few days, all I've been thinking about is _him_.

_Why can't I just forget him?!_ He broke my heart carelessly like that, and here I am letting my thoughts overfill with him, when it should be vanished. I didn't like thinking about him anymore. After that night, he's nothing to me.

Then why does my heart ache so badly as if I miss him?

Taking in a deep breath, I silently counted the days that have passed since that dreadful night happened. I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to stop the overflowing tears, because frankly he isn't worth my tears. Or attention... but I realised it's been 7 days.

Exactly one week. And here I was, a mess. Laying in my bed whilst the clock is closely ticking to 6 in the evening, breaking down from my broken heart. I had ignored everyone. Barely slept properly, and I was sure I looked like crap right now.

Everyone's concerned; some want to yell at Brandon and some of my other friends want to hear him out. Of course, before I started ignoring everyone to numb the pain away, I had told them to back off and not give Brandon any shit for what happened. Everyone knew what he did and is furious, but I didn't want any harm to come to him.

_He wasn't worth it_. He can rot with the guilt and stay with Chimera for all I care. I was just so sick of that _same old love_, where the guy makes you feel like you're his everything but in the end it was as if a plot twist happened, and suddenly all that love is thrown away because he decides to cheat on the girl.

I was so fucking sick of it.

And as if on cue, that familiar song blared out in my locked room.

_You left in peace, left me in pieces  
Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees  
Right now... _

_I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit,  
It tears me up  
I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's  
Had enough-_

I hastily pressed the 'accept call button' because I was sick of that depressing song on my ringtone echoing through my ears, only reminding me of how terrible I felt.

When I pressed the phone to my ear, I suddenly remembered that I was currently ignoring everyone to block the pain and the sickening sympathy away, and silently cursed under my breath for accepting the damn call.

"Wait, don't hang up!" an all too familiar voice spoke up, just before I was close to ending the call.

_Carter? _

A sense of happiness swarmed inside of me, and unintentionally a small, barely there smile appeared on my face because well... it's Carter. My best friend for life and one of the only people I trust with everything. _My friend that is like a brother to me_.

I bit down my lips in guilt when I realised I had been ignoring him too, and let out an exhausted sigh, "W-what do you want?" I pressed my lips in a tight line at how hoarse and broken my voice sounded.

It was quiet for a short moment and I waited anxiously for a reply. "Stellie... oh my god." I could just imagine him sighing in sorrow and running his hand through his jet black hair, "You... you... god, you sound terrible. _Wait_\- bad choice of words! I mean..."

"I'm a mess?" I offered silently, knowing that it's true. Carter began to say no but I cut him off, "Let's face it, I am a mess right now. Have been for the past week... e-ever since..."

My voice strained with hurt and I closed my eyes as a painful breath escaped my lips. I felt like I couldn't breathe. It just hurts that much... tears started to pour down my cheeks again. And the sound of my sob must've made Carter worried.

"... Stella? Fuck.. you have to let me come over right now. I can't stand hearing you like this... I need to be there. To comfort you, make you feel better even if I can't cure the pain," he groaned in exasperation and his voice dipped low in desperation, "Just please, let me see you. Everyone's worried... but it's _killing_ me."

I took in a sharp breath and reluctantly nodded, but then realised he couldn't see me and whispered, "O-okay..."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. Just hold on, okay?" he breathed, and the sound of him standing up and putting a coat on was heard. And then he hung up.

I was glad that everyone was out, well my mum and dad were busy at work and Sky... my own brother, I wasn't sure where we was. He attempted to comfort me a few hours ago, constantly knocking on my door in concern and saying that he wanted to beat up Brandon for this.

I didn't let him.

Sky eventually couldn't take the persistent wall that I had built up from everyone to numb the pain, and he softly admitted that it killed him to hear my cry for hours; and now... he was gone. I wasn't sure where he was. I felt so damn guilty for blocking out my own brother, and letting Carter to comfort me now, but I guess after hours of crying I became exhausted.

And just gave up on this plan of ignoring people closest to me.

I heard a stone hit my window, causing me to furrow my eyebrows as I got up from my bed and crept towards it. Peeking out the window, I could see Carter beneath me with a few stones in his hands.

I rolled my eyes at that. Couldn't he have just gone through the door? Nevertheless, I opened up my window and watched as he effortlessly climbed up the huge tree that was a metre away from my house and jump inside my room.

Now he could see everything.

"Stellie..." he whispered softly, his face contorting with pain at the sight of my hurt state. He took a step forward and before I knew it, I was wrapped in a warm embrace.

One which felt so comforting, but the back of my mind betrayed my thoughts and suddenly flashbacks of the way Brandon hugs me flashed in front of my eyes. _No! Don't think about him... don't think about that bastard. _

After we pulled away, I was surprised that I hadn't cried anymore, but realised it was probably because I couldn't. I've used up all my tears now... there was nothing else to express the way I felt. But inside, I was still hurt like hell.

Carter looked conflicted and broken himself in front of me.

"I'm okay, Carter.." I sighed in aggravation, running my hand through my messy blonde hair and then averting my gaze. "I can handle it... I'm just so numb right now and can't feel the hurt anymore, I-it's nothing..."

Yeah, if you could call hours and hours of crying and being a mess as nothing.

Carter shook his head immediately, "No, don't lie. I can see it in your eyes, Stella... blocking everyone out isn't going to help. You need your friends, Bloom, Flora... all of them care about you a lot and are worried as fuck right now. You're hurting yourself even more by ignoring them... and me."

He said the last part silently, but my mind was gripped tightly onto what he said about my friends. Are they actually that worried about me, did I put them in so much pain as well? Was... was he right?

_Am I hurting myself even more? _

"B-but the last time I trusted a friend, they ended up kissing my almost-boyfriend." I stated bitterly, but regretted it the moment I left my mouth. What the hell was I thinking? Bloom, Flora, Musa and all... they'd never do that to me. They wouldn't be like Chimera.

Carter's eyes widened slightly in shock, but I hastily tried to fix my words and urgently said, "No! I... I shouldn't have said that. The girls are nothing like Chimera... and you, I trust you so damn much Carter, you don't even know it.." I explained, sincerely.

His eyes softened at that, and he began to walk towards my bed to lie on it. I followed, gently laying next to him and letting his arm wrap around me with my head resting on his shoulder. I kept my gaze on the ceiling, tracing over the delicate patterns of the wall in thought.

This is what I wanted, to be held by someone I care about in silence. It was slowly making me forget about the hurt... about Brandon...

"I just can't believe he would do that to you." Carter murmured, breaking the relaxing silence with a sigh, "He... god, I hate the guy so much. I want to make him feel pain with only my fist because of what he did to you... but if none of what happened that night happened, then I would almost believe that he truly loves you. Stellie... he just, he looked so much in love with you that it's so freaking shocking that he would do _this_."

I closed my eyes, _believe me too Carter, I considered that thought in mind_. The past 7 months or so since I've moved here it had been the best months of my life... I found love. I fell for a person who seemed to care so much about me, who looked willing to drop everything for me, just made Brandon that person I would've thought to love me.

But he took that all away. Putting my heart on the line was a huge risk, and I knew it... but I did it anyway because he seemed so _genuine_. How could that all disappear within seconds?

"... yeah, well, sometimes people just aren't who you'd think they'd be." I whispered, fluttering my eyes open to glance up at Carter who currently had his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, in deep... _deep thought_.

What could he be thinking?

"That's true..." Carter whispered absent-mindedly, but suddenly spoke up again, "But what if Brandon was-"

I was getting sick of constantly being reminded of my heartbreak so I interrupted his sentence about Brandon, "Carter, enough! I... I'm sorry, I just can't take it anymore. I just want to forget him and sleep here in your arms... _please_."

He nodded in reply, muttering a quick sorry and then closing his own eyes as if he was going to sleep. Perhaps sleep would do me good, but I hoped no nightmares would ruin it.

... these thoughts were haunting me already.

* * *

Another day passed.

Now it was Saturday morning, and I sure as hell was glad that I could escape from the sympathetic looks I received from my friends at school. It didn't help that some of the sluts that were obsessed with Brandon kept glaring at me, as if I was the one who cheated on him.

Jeez, I knew the guy was devastated and all but I think I'm the one who suffered the most. I poured my heart out to him and he...

He just stomped on it carelessly.

After taking a quick, warm shower, I got dressed in comfortable clothes which consisted in some shorts and a tank top, before pulling my now blow-dried hair up into a messy bun and settling myself back onto my bed. Despite being depressed, I didn't want to look depressed.

_I hated the sympathy. _

Mom and dad were very worried about me, still are. But they don't realise that I'm worried about them even more because their marriage is tearing apart... whenever they're near each other they just look away and never talk anymore. I can see that it's hurting my brother too.

"Stella." I heard a voice rasp on the other side of my door, and I immediately closed my eyes shut as I ignored Sky. "It's been 8 days now, you can't keep me away forever. I'm your brother and I'm so fucking worried about you. I decided to listen to the girls too, they told me to give you some space. I gave you the space you needed at school, even when I so desperately wanted to comfort my little sister..."

I heard him take a sharp intake of breath and continue, "But it's been too freaking long now. You can't keep locking yourself in like this, please... just let me in and talk to you."

I opened my eyes, feeling my eyes burn as sighed, "I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

"Then... at least let me hug you? I know you need it. You need the comfort, Stell." He whispered, and I heard him gently knock on the door again. I contemplated it for a moment, knowing that the last time I got comfort was yesterday by Carter, and he isn't even my brother but I let him.

Oh my god, I've been so unfair to Sky...

"It's open." I spoke up, suddenly remembering that I forgot to even lock it after I took a shower because I had to get my brush that I had left in the living room. He exhaled in relief, and my heart started to pound with nervousness as he let himself in.

He immediately enveloped me in his arms.

"Sky..." I murmured close to his shoulder, closing my eyes to stop the tears. I couldn't cry anymore, but I was so freaking close to. "I really miss you. Oh my god, I've been so stupi-"

"No, it's alright. I'm here now, and I'll always be here for you. I know it's hard, but just forget him, Stell." Sky said in a soft voice, rubbing his hand up and down my back comfortingly, "He's not worth your thoughts. If only you knew what I think about him right now.."

I let out a soft laugh, "I know, I know, you'll beat him up and shit. But don't, like you said he's not worth it. I don't care about him anymore, anyway. I should've known that the moment he humilia-"

I cut myself off from my words, my eyes widening.

Oh crap. I nearly blurted out that Brandon had humiliated me a few years ago at lunch time. I almost forgot that my brother knew nothing about it because he wasn't in school those few days. He didn't get to see Brandon break my heart the first time.

If only he knew... he would kill Brandon.

Sky pulled back slightly, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

_Well I'm screwed. _

Not only is he going to be angry at Brandon, but he'll be mad at me too for keeping such a huge secret away from him for so long. I didn't think he had to know, I mean he was freaking best friends with Brandon and I didn't want to ruin that friendship they have.

I just love that they always think each other as brothers.

And we were going to move the next few days anyway, so what was the point in leaving bad memories behind for Sky?

"I... uh..." I stammered on my words, cursing myself mentally for being nervous about it which no doubt would push his suspicions further, "I-"

"Stellie! Stellie, we have to go and see Chimera right now!" a voice exclaimed, echoing through my silent room and next the sound of heavy breathing was heard. I narrowed my eyes at Carter who stood at my door, almost as if he had just been running a marathon.

Why was he here? _Wait a second-_

"Fuck no!" Sky immediately growled out, glaring daggers at an exhausted, but determined looking Carter. My brother took my words right out of my mouth, why the hell should I see her? "Why the hell should we see that bitch? Stella has suffered enough already."

I nodded in agreement, not believing that Carter was actually doing this. What happened to yesterday night, when he saw how hurt I was and comforted me?!

He should know that I wouldn't be able to see her.

"No, you don't understand! About half an hour ago I went to see B-" Carter rasped, but then stopped himself at the last sentence. He raked his hands through his hair in frustration, ignoring the confusion that appeared on my face. "Something else happened. As stupid as it is to see Chim-"

"You're right, it's very fucking stupid." I gritted out, annoyed but felt sad all over again on the inside. What good will visiting Chimera do? She'll only break me further and rub it in my face that she kissed the boy I love.

Sky narrowed his eyes at him, "Look, what do you want dude? Don't make me hate you too."

Carter rolled his eyes at that, and frantically shook his head as his gaze shifted towards me, "Stel, you have to believe me! There's something else that Chimera knows and is keeping from us... this may be the key to everything. To the past. I just know that she has a huge part in whatever happened a few years ago!"

Sky looked even more confused, but I kept my gaze on Carter because I... I _think_ he's onto something.

"What makes you think that she'll willingly spill it out?" I said incredulously, raising an eyebrow at him.

Now looking a bit calmer, Carter bit down on his lips in thought, before a wide grin appeared on his face as he fished his phone out of his pocket, "Musa did claim that she wants to make Chimera pay for what she did, right?"

I gaped at him when I realised where his train of thoughts were going.

Oh no.

* * *

"We missed you so much, sweetie. And we're so concerned about you..." Flora explained in a soft, concerned voice, as she placed her hand on my shoulder. We were currently standing by the few cars that we took to drive to Chimera's house, and I was flanked with all 6 of my girls including Sky and Carter.

Did I forget to mention that Brandon's cousin, Aisha had come to our school trip last week? At her school she had a few weeks off, so she decided to spend it here in California with us. Despite being cousins with Brandon, she was still angered that he had cheated on me.

Anyways, I turned to Flora and flashed her a small, apologetic smile, "Sorry for making you girls worried... I honestly feel bad but I just wanted some space, you know?"

The girls nodded in understanding, and we shifted our eyes onto Chimera's huge freaking mansion. There was no doubt that she was rich and spoiled a lot as a kid, and as a teenager. She definitely acted like a spoilt brat most of the time.

"Never thought I'd say this but thanks, Carter. I have been waiting for this moment in a long time." Musa smirked, starting to advance towards the mansion. The rest of us followed in suite.

"You're not actually going to punch her, are you?" I asked, staring at her in amusement but also worry. As much as I hate Chimera, I don't think I'd go as far as physically hurting her like Musa plans to do, unless she harms me first. The others seem excited, actually.

"Oh, I'm going to do way more than that." she said mischievously, flashing that smirk that reflected so much like Riven's. All of us shared slightly concerned glances which made her roll her eyes, "Jeez, take a joke guys. I won't actually do that. I'll stay calm, I promise."

Right, I totally believe that.

Carter spoke up, "I don't think all of us should go in, it will make Chimera think we're all here to get angry at her or something. All we need is answers, and well she better give it before Musa lets her wrath out on her."

We agreed, so the only ones going are me, Carter, Sky, Musa and Bloom. The other girls would wait by the car and will get to listen to what Chimera said when Bloom explains it to them .

So here we are, standing in front of Chimera's door patiently after knocking on it once. We heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor from the other side of the door, and the next thing we knew there she was, standing there shocked.

At the sight of us, she immediately went to slam the door shut but that was until Carter placed his foot inside, stopping her. She gasped in surprise and annoyance, and moved aside as we all entered.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" she exclaimed, irritation seeping from her voice as she avoided my eyes. Ignoring how my heart ached at the thought of her and Brandon kissing, I glared back at her.

I have a feeling this will go down terribly.

* * *

**A/N: I am the worst writer ever, wish I had the time to actually update every three days again :/**

**Sorry guys! I recently have started my exams and it's very hard with school right now, so here's a boring and very short chapter because I couldn't write much at the moment. I have planned ahead of what will happen so hopefully I can fit in faster chapters. **

**(I might update the next one really soon because I've done most of it!)**

**Review :)**


	38. Chapter 37: Secrets revealed

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 37: Secrets revealed**

* * *

**A/N: Again, another short chapter but I promise it will answer most of the questions you guys have been asking!**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

Oh my god, could we just get this over with? I hated being near her... I feel betrayed that she had willingly kissed Brandon when she was supposed to be my friend.

"You know exactly why we're here." Carter growled out, placing his arm around my shoulders and pressing me against his side in comfort. He knew I was upset. "We need answers, and I know you've been keeping them for years now."

Chimera scoffed in incredulity, and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I don't know what you're talking about, pretty boy."

I could feel Carter getting angrier from the way his muscles tensed, so I looked towards my brother pleadingly.

"Look, we'll just get straight to the point. I don't even know why the fuck I'm here, but Carter here is insisting that Brandon did nothing wrong that night. Tell us what actually happened." Sky said in a voice dangerously low to restrain his frustration.

Chimera raised an eyebrow at him, "You know exactly what happened. He kissed me. I kissed back, because I love him. End off, now get out!"

Now that she had just bluntly said what happened, it made me want to burst out crying. Not this again, I hate to be reminded of that night. But for some reason, I didn't believe what she said.

Let's call it instinct.

"No, we're not leaving until you tell me what happened!"

Surprisingly, it was me who said that. I was fed up with my friends being so concerned and acting that I'm fragile, that I decided to step up and stop being so weak. I can handle her. She can't break me even if she wanted to.

I needed to be stronger, and I will.

Her eye twitched at my words, and her eyes dropped down to my clenched fists. A sly smile formed on her lips, "You want to know the whole story, right? How everything came down to this? Oh, I thought I shouldn't say it because it's just so fun to play with you and Brandon's emotions, but slowly it is getting boring."

I furrowed my eyebrows I confusion. Playing with mine and Brandon's emotions? Wait...

"That's right, Stella." she sneered, stepping towards me as I released myself from Carter's hold. I can do this. "I played with you and Brandon's emotions. Ever since day one."

"What is she talking about!?" Sky hissed out, eyeing all of us in confusion. I looked down, scared that my brother will be angry at me because at the moment, he's the only one who doesn't know what happened a few years ago...

When Brandon did _that_.

"I had been in love with Brandon since the beginning. He was close to me, he trusted me... we were best friends. I knew that he'll be mine one day. But that was until fourth grade happened. We were 9 years old." She explained, her voice quivering with fury, "He moved to our school, but I knew him before that. He should've been in love with me, he should always only see me! But then he suddenly saw you."

She sounded even angrier, "I don't know what the hell he saw in you. You were a fucking weak, pathetic nerd! I was popular, pretty, and rich. But he only saw you. One day, he told his best friend- _me_, that he really liked you! Guess how I fucking felt! I had to play out that I was happy for him, despite my heart shattering into pieces!"

Her breathing grew heavy, but all I could concentrate now was her words. Brandon loved me? Since we were 9 years old? But... how was that even possible! He hated me, he clearly hated me!

_What he did-_

"I started to be friends with you because I wanted to see if you liked him too, because if you did then there was going to be serious problems." She laughed bitterly, "So imagine my surprise when you told me you liked him."

Everyone was silent in the room, except a fuming Musa who looked just about ready to explode.

"You did something to them, didn't you?" Musa seethed out, and Bloom placed her hand on her arm to calm her down.

And then, the slyest smirk appeared on Chimera's voice, "Of course I did, I basically had their hearts in the palms of my hands! I could do anything to it. I had their complete trust, as long as I played this sickening nice act. Both are pussies to even go up to each other and confess their feelings, so I took things into my own hands."

Well, that was true. I could never admit to Brandon my feelings that time, but out of the blue Chimera pushed me to tell my feelings and I finally did, that lunch time in the lunch hall. I went up to him and told him that I really liked him.

... and he rejected me, in the most humiliating way. But why is she saying that Brandon likes me then?

"But obviously I wouldn't actually get Brandon and Stella together, I'm not that stupid. So all I had to do was tell a little lie." she snickered, pacing around me with a smug look, "It's simple. I offered Brandon to let me tell you about his feelings for you- since he was so scared of telling you himself, and the boy immediately agreed. He trusted me so much back then."

She shifted her gaze down to her perfectly manicured nails and examined them, just angering me further.

Chimera told Brandon that she would tell me about his feelings for me? But that...

"That never happened. You didn't tell me about his feelings!" I snapped, disbelief and fury rising inside me. I couldn't fucking believe it. But I really should, after all Chimera was basically satan's daughter.

Of course she would do this...

"Exactly." Chimera chuckled, rolling her eyes, "So after pretending to him that I told you about his feelings, the next day I told him the job was done and that you said the exact opposite. That you hated him, that he repulses you and that it disgusts you that he likes you. He... didn't handle it very well. He was hurt as hell, and that day felt amazing to me because he became closer to me. He decided to forget about his feelings for you and never bothered you again."

I inwardly gasped at the words she had just so carelessly spoken out. What the fuck.

"You bitch!" Musa growled, ready to advance on her but bloom held her back once again. My friends' gazes were fixated on me in concern.

I wanted to cry.

No, she couldn't just do... I mentally let out a curse of profanities and gritted my teeth in rage. Chimera told Brandon that I hated him, and being nine years old at the time with a fragile little heart, the young boy believed it. That results in me unintentionally breaking his heart...

It all made sense now. That day at the beach, when Brandon called me the heartbreaker first... that's because I am. And I feel so damn guilty even if I hadn't done it.

If Chimera actually came to me telling me that Brandon likes me, I wouldn't reject him so harshly like that. I wouldn't say that he repulses me, or that the idea of him liking me disgusts me... NO, I would freaking say that I like him back- LOVE even, and that he's always been the one for me.

Chimera ruined that.

"B-but..." I stammered on my words, clenching my eyes shut to hold back the tears. Carter stroked his palm over my back soothingly, but I've never been angrier than this, "He didn't not bother me again... what about that lunch time when I went up to him confessing my feelings? He fucking humiliated me, in front of everyone, but I'm guessing you had something to do with that too?!"

"He did WHAT?" Sky turned to me, eyes wide with disbelief and anger. I avoided his eyes, not wanting to say anything about it that would anger him further. I knew his over-protectiveness; he's furious with Brandon right now and he would willingly punch him to protect me.

I couldn't let that happen.

"Fuck this." Sky seethed, turning around and stomping away. My eyes widened in surprise and I was about to go after him when Carter stopped me, shaking his head and saying that he just needs to calm down and the only way to do that was to be outside. He was also sure the other girls would stop him.

I agreed and focused my eyes back on Chimera.

Brandon wouldn't humiliate me, he never would do something as bad as that unless somebody REALLY has shattered his heart.

I'm sure me rejecting his feelings through Chimera wouldn't have made him that angry to actually do that horrible thing. He wouldn't do such a thing as bad, unless something worse happened.

Chimera then flashed me the cheekiest grin I've ever seen.

"Correct. A few days later, I convinced your pathetic little mind to tell him about your feelings at lunch. You didn't want to do it at first, but what can I say? I'm very convincing."

Carter chuckled humourlessly, "No, you're a manipulative bitch. You manipulated Brandon and Stella to do all this! Fucking hell..."

I could feel Carter once again tensing from behind me, and his body was slightly shaking with rage. But he right. That's what Chimera is... manipulative.

"Um, no, Brandon and Stella are just so stupidly gullible, not my fault. But hey, I still loved Brandon because he's hot and cares about me." she rolled her eyes, continuing, "I had planned it all in my head. You would go up to Brandon at lunch about your feelings, and he would humiliate you. After I convinced you to confess to him, all I had to do was lie again."

Chimera smirked, venom dripping from her voice, "He's sensitive over things and gets angry easily, and it didn't help that he was 9 at the time. So when I told him that you've been plotting to embarrass him with an even worse rejection in front of the school that had him stepping over the line."

I felt light-headed.

It took me a long, enduring moment to let her words sink in. Oh my god.

She told him a lie which resulted in him humiliating me because he thought I'd do it first. We believed everything Chimera said because we were just kids, and we believed everything so easily. We got angry and frustrated and jumped to conclusions easily.

Chimera caused all of this. Years and years of heartbreak...

It all doomed in me why everything came to this. She was the reason why everything went wrong between us. And me? I was fucking furious!

I distinctly hear my friends breathing angrily and warningly behind me, but I didn't care. I was beyond mad. She had crossed over that line that I never thought was even there. Multiply the anger I feel usually by one billion, that's how I feel.

Angered tears formed in my eyes.

"Tell me. Tell me the fucking truth right now about what actually happened that night otherwise I will make you regret everything you ever did." I growled out ferociously, ripping my arm out of Carter's hold and advancing towards Chimera.

Not expecting me to be this angry, she staggered back and tried to conceal the intimidated expression she was so close to exposing with another one of her satanic evil smirks, "He still kissed me, he cheated on you."

I stopped in my tracks, and felt my heart on the verge of breaking again.

So he did cheat on me... he did kiss her... but was she even saying the truth?

"No... he wouldn't do that. STOP!" I shouted, furiously running my hand through my hair that had fallen out of its loose messy bun. My head was spinning and I felt like someone was hammering nails straight into my skull.

I couldn't think straight.

This is what she's good at, messing with people's minds and making them think otherwise. I can't fall for this. She may be good at her manipulation of me and Brandon for years, but I won't fall for it again. I have to get the truth out of her.

"Why _wouldn't_ he do that? Can't your stupid ass see that? He never cared about you, he never loved you. Even if he's so convinced that he is, I know he doesn't because I'M the perfect one for him!" Chimera screamed, flinging her arms aggressively in the air which made me step back a little to dodge the hit.

She nearly hit me.

Carter immediately stepped into action and was about to stand in front of me but I pushed him away.

I was going to do my own fight.

"Cut the crap, Chimera. You and I both know that he loves me so trying to convince yourself that he doesn't won't make a difference. His heart will always go to me, you and I both know that." I explained, trying to be calm. She was crazy, and I had to be careful with that. "Get over your obsession over him and open your eyes, he will never love you after all of the shit you've caused him. He'll never love a manipulative brat who ruined his life!"

I could almost see Musa smiling proudly at me for finally getting out what I've wanted to say for a long time. It was true.

Chimera gasped out in irritation and stomped her heeled feet on the floor as if in a tantrum, "Who do you think you are?!" now she looked so annoyed that I was sure she was going to explode any minute.

"You ruined everything for me! You took away Brandon, the only person that matters in my life! Don't you freaking get that? Stop acting like the innocent one here, it's a shame he falls for it." Chimera continued, frustrated.

I pressed my lips into a tight line and let out an exasperated sigh, "I never meant to steal Brandon from you, okay?! I never meant any of it, look, Chimera, you have to let the guy go. He isn't yours!"

"He was mine FIRST." She exclaimed, hitting her heel against the hard tiled floor. "You want to know the truth about that night? I kissed him. I placed a blindfold on him and kissed him, and after putting your perfume on that seemed to convince him that it was you for a split second before you came in just when he was pushing me away! See? I had to act as if I was you to get him, and do you know how that fucking feels?!"

I unclenched my fists, and struggled between glaring at her and giving her a look of sympathy. Yes, I hated her so much for ruining everything but I realised why she did it. She loves Brandon and will try anything to get him.

But doesn't she see that by doing that she's only pushing him away?

_No, Stella, you shouldn't feel sympathy after all that she did to you_, my mind says, but I shut it out and exhaled slowly.

"You kissed him to make it as if he cheated on me." I stated, as what she said suddenly dawned on me. I was too busy feeling sympathetic at the last line that I hadn't even realised that she said... "He didn't do anything wrong!"

Her heated glare turned into a smirk of satisfaction, "I did, and it felt so damn good. To kiss him. It was always just meant to be me and him, not you. You weren't supposed to be in the picture!"

Staggering slightly on my feet, I snapped my eyes away from her and placed my hand on my chest.

It didn't hurt as much anymore.

Brandon didn't do it. He didn't kiss Chimera... and that seemed to loosen the heartbreak I felt. Maybe even all of it. _She... she did all this_. She set him up.

She kissed him, not the other way around which meant...

_Brandon didn't cheat on me. _

Flashbacks of what happened that night crossed through my mind, reminding me just how much we had hurt each other that day. Brandon kept insisting that it wasn't what it looked like but I didn't care because I jumped into conclusions a lot...

But could you really blame me? I saw them just when they had a lip-lock. If I had come a second later then maybe he would've had the chance to push her away, because by then he'd realise that it wasn't me kissing him.

Remorse hit me like a wrecking ball.

_Oh my god, Brandon I am... so, so sorry. _

"Fucking hell... You did ALL of this on purpose!" I snarled, regaining my composure when the reality finally snapped me out of my emotional daze. No, I've had enough of crying and being pathetic now.

Chimera clearly enjoyed seeing me be all 'pathetic' in front of her, but she no longer will be because she has pushed too far now.

_Too, fucking far. _

"That's right, what are you going to do about it? Cry like a baby? Cry like the usual pathetic bitch you are?!" she mocked, the fire in her eyes igniting as she took a threatening step towards me. At her vile words, my friends visibly looked like they were so close to ending her life right there, but I maintained my control.

_Just stay calm, you don't want to fuel her anger before she starts being violent. _

"You think I was going to let you both have your happy endings when you took mine?!" Chimera started seething now, her breathing reaching its maximum point. "Isn't it so freaking wonderful to have the person you've loved since first grade chose a whore like you instead of ME? Do you think it's nice to have the only person that matters in the world to you to not return the same feelings, because another person just had to come along and steal them away from you?!"

I stood my ground, although my face contorted with the tiniest bit of guilt at her words. She was getting more furious by the second, and I was starting to get worried with her actions. "Chimera, you have to understa-"

"NO!" Tears now formed in her eyes, ones that were too fake for me to believe that they are real but the emotions contained in them only held rage. Disgust. _Hatred_. "JUST FUCK YOU! I hate you! You ruined EVERYTHING whether you done it intentional or not!"

Her voice was hoarse but so loud and full of hatred as she frantically wiped her arm on her eyes, causing the tears to smudge her dark smokey-eye makeup which now trailed down her cheeks too.

_I didn't know what to do. _

"If Brandon won't fucking have me, then he can't have you either!"

Before I knew it, she was lashing towards me in a speed almost as fast as lightning and violently crashed me over onto the floor. Wincing at the sudden, painful impact I felt on my body, I screamed out in astonishment as she started...

Attacking me.

"Stop... What the hell!" I huffed out with rage, dodging another one of her lame attempts of trying to hit me. She was directly above me, screaming like she's lost her mind and clawing me with her sharp, long nails.

Carter and Musa were immediately set into action, with Musa attempting to pull a violently thrashing Chimera off of me and Carter who was trying to get me away from her. With the crazy state she was in, she managed to aggressively yank at my now messy blonde locks, but before she could do any further, I hastily raised my clenched fist and aimed it at her face.

I _punched_ her; square on the nose.

She suddenly screamed out dramatically, shoving herself away from me and throwing me the most deadly glare she could muster.

Breathing heavily from shock, I let Carter carefully help me up and hold me close to him for protection, even if Musa had already aimed her fist at the bitch who sat on the floor.

"You're freaking crazy..." I growled out, a mixture of fury and hurt on my face. Fury because she started a fight with me, and hurt because I couldn't believe I was ever friends and trusted her when we were younger.

I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't expect for her to pounce on me and start furiously fighting me like that just because she was angry that I had supposedly ruined her life for loving Brandon.

She's a crazy bitch, and I felt like an idiot for not realising it from the start.

"Go to hell." She spat out venomously, clutching her nose like she was afraid it would shatter any minute now. I didn't hit her with my full force... she isn't even bleeding.

But right now, I really wish I did.

Carter turned me to face him, looking concerned as he searched for any injuries on me and letting Musa stand around Chimera for the moment in case she decides to start a fight again, but I felt a sharp pain in my head and standing in Chimera's house made me feel nauseous.

Without a second thought, I stormed out of her house, vowing myself to never be near her again and wishing that I was at home right now just cuddled up to my soft sheets.

_And then suddenly, it was as if the Time had stopped all around me... _

"Stella, Stell! Oh my god, are you okay?" Flora came up to me, followed by the other girls who mirrored her concerned expression and stood by me, leaving enough space for me to breathe and fully realise the current situation.

Carter and Musa ran out, appearing beside me and looking a bit proud that I had managed to push that weakness at the end and actually fought back. because I couldn't just let Chimera get away with years of mental torture on both me and Brandon.

_Brandon..._

Suddenly realising why the Time froze around me, I felt tears pricking my eyes as I lifted my gaze up to Carter's, only to notice a knowing expression on his face. He had a small grin playing on his lips, and he gave me a nod.

"I'm going to get Brandon back." I announced, a determined smile forming on my face.

* * *

**A/N: ;)**

**So yeah, I updated earlier because so many readers reviewed quickly and well I thought, why not? Sorry that it's short though! What do you think will happen in the next chapter? And OH MY GOD I JUST REALISED I PUBLISHED THIS STORY ONE WHOLE YEAR AGO. wow. **


	39. Chapter 38: Weak in the knees

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Chapter 38: Weak in the knees**

* * *

**A/N: It's funny to see all these Carter haters suddenly starting to like him XD**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

Smoothening out the edges of my simple mint green dress, I shuddered a little in the wind due to the length of it; which only reached up to my knees. Brandon had once said that his favourite colour is mint green.

My blonde hair was left down, slightly in waves, with makeup consisting of only mascara and a peach lip balm on my lips; and my feet in black flats. _Oh my god_. "I'm overdoing this, aren't I?"

"No, of course not." Bloom replied, trying to ease out my obvious distress with an assuring smile. She brushed her palm over the strap on my shoulder and gave me a once over, "You look gorgeous, Stell! And he knows how you love to dress nicely, so he'll understand. In fact, with that mint green dress you're wearing, he'll _love_ it."

I bit down on my lips with nervousness, but eventually nodded because the excitement was killing me. I really, really miss Brandon. And now's the chance for me to find him and explain to him that I trust him.

That I believe he didn't cheat on me that night. Hopefully, everything will be better afterwards.

"Are you ready?" Carter came out my front door, his eyes immediately scanning over my simple yet pretty outfit in approval, "I don't know the dude that well, but he'd definitely be an idiot to turn you down when you look _this_ hot."

I blushed a little at that and stepped off the porch, landing not so gracefully on the ground. After yesterday's terrible yet useful encounter with Chimera, I knew exactly what to do.

Get the bad boy back. My friends were already back at their houses which leaves me, Bloom, Sky and Carter currently standing in front of my house ready to leave.

Ever since yesterday, Sky had been strangely... silent. He hadn't uttered a single word and when he did, it was usually in grumpiness. I didn't know what was wrong with him, honestly.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, determined yet nervous as I buckled my seatbelt. Carter started to drive, and I briefly glanced back at Bloom and then Sky who sat at the back seat before facing forward again and frowning. Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?

A few minutes later, we arrived at Brandon's house.

Carter, Bloom and Sky had agreed to give me privacy and let me see Brandon myself, so I stepped out the car and crept towards the door, feeling nervous by the second. My heart was beating like crazy and my legs felt like jelly.

_Please let this work out. _

Taking in a deep breath to calm my nerves, I raised my shaking hand to the door and knocked on it. Twice. Oh my god, I'm going to finally see him. After one whole week of being a heartbroken mess, I'm now going to see him...

_Deep breaths, Stella. _

"B-Brandon..." I choked out, feeling the rest of my words die in my throat the moment the door opened, revealing the one and only guy I will always love. His chocolate brown eyes stare back at mine in shock, clear sorrow filled in them.

We were now face to face and it felt like the world had frozen around me. All that I could see and hear was him. His eyes, trying to conceal the hurt underneath and his raspy breaths of surprise making my heart clench.

He looked exhausted, hair messy and wet at the tips like he had just taken a shower and slightly dark circles in his eyes, but wow, how could he still be _so_ attractive? The scent of his familiar cologne was intoxicating and it drew me in.

_I miss him._ So _freaking_ much.

I wanted to yell at him, not angrily, but wanting to yell out all the words I should've said a long time ago. That I didn't mean to break his heart, it was all Chimera's doing! That I regret ever believing that he would cheat on me that way and that most of all..

_I trust him, I care about him... I love him! _

All I wanted to see was him, and since actions spoke louder than words, I took a hesitant but anticipated step towards him for an embrace. When all of a sudden, a furious grunt was heard and before I knew it, Brandon was staggering backwards, almost falling to the ground.

"What the fuck?!" Brandon growled out in a hoarse voice, clutching his nose in pain.

Alarmed by the sudden incident, I looked to my side to see who had dared to punch _my_ Brandon like that and almost gasped in horror when I realised that it was my brother. _Why the hell would he..._

Sky threw a murderous glare towards his best friend, anger evident on his face as he lets out heavy breaths of rage. What the hell has gotten into him?! To punch Brandon like that... was this why he acted strange all day?

Carter immediately appeared behind Sky, pushing him back away from us and giving him a 'wtf' look, with Bloom next to him. "Dude, calm the fuck down. Why are you-"

"You fucking broke her heart, didn't you?" Sky spat venomously, his burning eyes still scrutinizingly glaring at Brandon, "I heard bits and pieces and put it all together, makes sense now. You freaking humiliated my sister in front of the whole fucking school?!"

I gaped at him in shock, not believing that he had figured it out. Yesterday, Sky left before anything else was explained by Chimera which meant he didn't get to hear when Chimera admitted that she manipulated Brandon to do that, by feeding him lies.

_Just like she fed me lies..._

Now I understood why Sky is acting like this, but that didn't give him the right to overreact.

My gaze frantically dropped to Brandon, who had now uncovered his nose which in my relief, wasn't bleeding. Sky couldn't harm his best friend too much, and I was partially glad for that.

But the expression on Brandon's face was a whole other story...

He stared back at Sky, and instead of anger, there was remorse written all over it. _Guilt, regret... hurt_. It killed me on the inside and I wanted to shout profanities at Sky right then and there.

Brandon didn't mean to do it, and I knew that now. Hell, I even forgot about the horrid past because these past few months I've spent with Brandon, minus the arguments and devastating moments, have actually been the best times of my life.

He opened a new chapter of love in my life, and made me feel like the most amazing person in the world_. I love him_.

"And man, I wasn't fucking there on those few days! I should've been there to protect her, I should've known to not let you get too close to her because you're like that, you break girls' hearts! My sister!" Sky continued snapping, running his hands through his hair in frustration and not realising just how hurtful his words are, "You-"

"Sky, that's enough." Carter interrupted, tugging on his arm in warning.

_Thank you Carter_, I mentally thought because my words were still dead in my throat and as much as I wanted to shout back at him, I couldn't.. I was still in shock.

"You don't understand..." Brandon finally spoke up, his voice dropping down to an almost growl as his hurt expression slowly simmered down to anger. I knew he had a short temper, one not to be messed with. "Have you even heard the whole story?"

Sky scoffed bitterly, "I don't fucking need to. Not when I have the facts right in front of my eyes! How could I even consider you my friend?!" That's when he charged towards Brandon again, and Carter immediately stepped into action by holding him back again.

Remind me later to hug the life out of Carter for being amazing these past few days.

"Sky!" I shouted, finally finding my voice as I glared at my brother with a pissed off expression. He's got to stop doing this, I know he means well but doing THIS wasn't going to do anything.

The past is the past, and I trust Brandon now to be with him forever. But at this rate, we're going to get nowhere...

"Fuck this." Brandon seethed, shaking his head in frustration and suddenly storming past me.

_Wait, no... _

I felt my heart immediately shattering in pieces as I watched Brandon roughly getting in his car and then speeding away from my sight... making me lose hope in everything I had previously planned out.

No, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! I made a freaking plan in my head to explain to him about the confusions in our past and hopefully clear things up between us, until...

I turned towards Sky, feeling my anger flare up to a maximum.

Brandon didn't even give me a chance to call after him, because he was already driving away in the speed of light. _He was angry, hurt, confused... _of course he would be, I showed up and my brother just punched him and started yelling at him.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Bloom exclaimed in incredulity, stomping towards Sky and giving him a disappointed look. "Do you even realise what you just did?"

Sky was still being held by Carter, but his angered expression simmered down to confusion and then it was just... blank. It was as if it finally clicked in him on what he just did. What he just ruined.

"Stella, _fuck_..." he grumbled to himself, trying to muster up an apology but all I did was keep my eyes glued onto the direction Brandon had escaped to. I didn't know where he is now. "I didn't mean to.. but he hurt you! No one can do that to my sister!"

I sharply darted my eyes towards him and took a deep breath to calm myself down, "You didn't hear the full story, didn't you? You left before you could hear more! You shouldn't have.." my voice broke towards the end as Brandon's _very_ hurt expression popped back in my mind.

_A stab to my heart. _

Sky looked guilty.

"He's gone now, and I have no idea where he could be!" I exclaimed, heaving out a breath of frustration, "This wasn't supposed to happen. And I shouldn't have let him leave... I wasn't fast enough to call after him.."

I felt tears sting my eyes, and I briefly wondered how many times I've cried this past week.

"He couldn't have gone far, Stellie. We'll find him." Carter muttered, stepping away at a now calm and guilty Sky and stopping in front of me, giving me a reassuring smile. "Don't give up. Just tell me where he usually goes to, any places that he's taken you to before..."

I closed my eyes, trying to think of any secret places Brandon has taken me before. I knew he would have one, he once explained about this place we went to as kids and now he uses to think about his life...

Oh my god.

"I know..." I mumbled, eyes opening wide with happiness, "Oh my god, Carter, I know! I _remember_."

_***Flashback**_ **(A/N: Can be found in chapter 11 or 12: Bad boy's secrets)**

"_Why did you bring me here?" I questioned, biting my lip nervously. I heard him exhale beside me as he bowed his head down a little, his dark eyes staring intently on the ocean. _

_He sighed, this is the place I always come to when I want to think about stuff... I chose this because it's calm, quiet and gives me a sense of satisfaction when I just sit down here and take in the beauty of this place. It helps me think." ..._

He then explained to me that he went there to think about himself, his family, and how messed up his life is. I guess to think about the _deep_ stuff...

That was when the bad boy revealed so many secrets to me, and I felt amazed that he trusted me enough to reveal those secrets to me. I learned a very secret thing about him and I know he went there often.

"That place!" I breathed out, amazed as I stared up at Carter, "I know he's there, he has to be! We have to go there... But, what about Sky?"

Carter smiled in relief at the fact that I knew where Brandon could be and then turned around to my brother and Bloom, who shrugged at him and replied, "I'll stay here and talk to Sky. I need to tell him the truth about the past, just to clear up that confusion."

I flashed a grateful grin at her, and hastily broke out into a sprint towards Carter's car.

I only had one chance left to fix this, so there was no way in hell was I messing it up this time.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and wait for you?" Carter questioned in concern, as we pulled up outside by the quiet forest Brandon took me to a few months ago, where he told me his biggest secrets.

I glanced out the window of the car, staring at it scrutinizingly to see if Brandon was standing by the front, but then realised he must be a lot deeper into it if he doesn't want to be found.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied, darting my eyes to Carter's silver-grey ones and giving him a grateful smile. "He should be in there, and I want to fix everything between us. I don't want to make you wait; besides, you should probably get back to Sky. If everything works out... then hopefully I get to go home with Brandon."

Fiddling with the edge of my dress again, which was something I do when I'm nervous, I thought about the possible outcomes of this.

Carter noticed my slight distress and leaned over, worry etching onto his features as he took my hands in his and rubs his fingers over it comfortingly, "Hey... hey, don't worry. I know you two; you'll definitely work things out this time."

He gave me a reassuring smile, and I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck in a hug. Placing my head on his shoulder, I instantly felt the nervousness and worry ease up from the comfort.

"And I know he loves you... Stellie, I believe in both of you. Just don't give up, okay? Your love is too strong for something to keep it apart this long. I _know_ it..." Carter murmured, hugging me tighter.

Smiling even wider, I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Thank you so much, Cart. For everything; everything you've done for me and Brandon. You're an amazing friend, and I love you."

Not a long moment later, we pulled away and Carter was staring at me happily, "I love you too." he then reached over and opened the car door for me, "Good luck, alright? Call me if you need anything. Just go and get your guy; the guy you love and who loves you back."

Giving him one last grateful grin, I jumped out of the car and watched as it drove away; leaving me to finally do the thing I've dreaded but been excited about the moment I learnt what actually happened in the past.

I broke out into a sprint.

Feeling the adrenaline pump through my veins, I ran through the forest, passing sharp branches and huge rocks along the way but I've never been this excited in my whole life. I could finally fix things up between us; I could finally get the chance to actually be with Brandon.

And now that I stood by the cliff he showed me, I suddenly felt the worry spread through my body again. Now, it felt worse than ever.

He wasn't here.

Flickering my eyes frantically around my surroundings, I felt the strong gush of cool air brush past my skin as I slowly felt my hope die down. Isn't this where he's supposed to be? Near the edge of the cliff? He wasn't here...

Maybe I had been wrong. What if he didn't love me anymore? What if he didn't want me to come here to fix things up between us...?

_What did I do. _

"Oh my god." I muttered to myself, closing my eyes shut as I felt devastation course through me. I failed; I guess I didn't know him enough to know where he could be. I shouldn't have even come here.

I opened my eyes, feeling the stinging of the wind hitting my eyes but I couldn't care less as I took a step forward. Forward towards the very edge of the cliff. My heart was rapidly beating in my chest, warning me to not take a step closer because otherwise I could end everything right then and there.

My life.

But that wasn't what I wanted to do; I just wanted to fully overcome my fear by sitting on that edge, letting my legs dangle off the cliff freely. The idea was exciting to me, but the screaming of warning at the back of my head said otherwise.

_Just screw it. _

I took a nervous step closer, and another one and ano-

"One more step and you'll probably fall." A familiar voice spoke up from behind me, and I instantly froze in my reckless tracks. The beating of my heart was now soaring; making me feel like it's going to explode out of my chest.

I let out a deep breath in shock and kept my eyes glued on the now visible azure sea under the cliff, which looked a _really_ long way down.

"... but of course, I would _never_ let that happen."

Finally mustering up the courage to turn around, I slowly did, feeling the anxiousness seeping through my tense body as the seconds went by. Here it goes.

Brandon was surprisingly closer than I expected, approximately three metres away from me unlike the much longer distance I had anticipated. And there he stood, a guarded expression on his face as he took a step closer towards me.

I simply stared at him. At his strong, attractive features. Starting from his chocolate brown eyes that seemed emotionless right now, his amazingly styled brown locks and his soft, and his luscious-looking lips.

It was the guy I loved, and that thought suddenly made me unconsciously stagger backwards on the cliff.

"Stella, give me your hand." He carefully extended his hand, gesturing for me to gently step closer and let him save me from how close I was to the cliff. I'll admit, him calling me Stella hurts again despite it being my name, but I was just so used to...

The way he always chooses these special nicknames for me. One that particularly stood out the most was making its way into my mind right now.

_I trust him_, so I placed my hand in his.

In a flash, I was pulled into his arms, causing me to breathe out in surprise that I hadn't even realised that I was close to death because I was just so deep in thought... in concentration on Brandon's features.

Brandon was breathing heavily above my hair, his tense arms trying to fight off the urge to keep me against his body but his mind telling him other things. He took a few steps back, so that we were in a safe distance from the cliff.

"What were you thinking?!" he exclaimed in what I presume was concern, and finally let's himself hug me tighter against him which made me sigh in relief. "You could've fallen! You were stepping so close to that freaking cliff..."

Glad that he was concerned, I pulled away slightly to stare up into his eyes, which were fighting so badly to avoid mine, "That, I did." I replied, causing him to breathe out in frustration.

"Stella, what are you doing here?" Brandon rasped out, deciding that he couldn't fight it anymore and finally let his concerned eyes meet mine. Realising how close we were, he took a step back, keeping a reasonable distance between us.

As I let the wind blow on my wavy hair, I glanced towards the ground, shaking my head to myself, "Brandon, I made a mistake. I should've believed you that night! You didn't really kiss Chimera, did you?"

His eyes contorted in pain at the reminder of the cause of our heartbreaks, and he sharply turned away from me, "I don't like talking about that..."

_Does he not want me to fix things between us?!_ Or does he just not realise that I'm trying.

...Trying _so_ hard to keep the remaining connection between us to still be alive.

Staring at him in disbelief, I tried to formulate another thing I could talk about to get him to listen to me, and to stop giving up on this. I felt my heart clench as I let the next few words leave my mouth, "I broke your heart, for god's sake! I realise it now. You... you've always been in love with me, the moment you moved to my school at 9 years old. You were so scared... too scared to tell me about your feelings and when you let someone else do it, I-I... _broke_ your heart."

Snapping his head at the sound of that, his mouth opened to incoherent words but nothing came out. A familiar expression of pain formed on his perfect face, showing me how he really felt about my unintentional mistake.

I chuckled out in shame, "Even if I didn't necessarily do it, I still feel so guilty..." Brandon looked a bit confused now, showing clear disbelief at my words. "Then you heard about me plotting on doing this terrible thing to you in the lunch hall that day, and you wanted to put a stop to all the hurt that came to you and to keep your mind still intact, so then you broke me... y-you did the one thing that made me despise you up until yesterday."

Still looking confused, he kept silent but curiosity and hurt was still evident on his face.

"But Brandon, what you didn't know... was that I've loved you. I've always loved you, from the moment that I freaking saw you!" I raised my voice higher, feeling tears form in my eyes. "We loved each other so much that we were oblivious to someone else manipulating us through the way. Someone who ruined everything between us, caused the heartbreaks that we inflict on each other, the arguments we ever had..."

Brandon stepped closer towards me, looking deep in thought like his brain was racking through the new found information I told him.

"Y-you've loved me for a long time...?" he murmured under his breath, slightly in a daze between confusion and surprise.

Ignoring that question, I prepared for the next thing I said, "Can't you see?! She's been here all along, from the very start. She couldn't stand us being together, because she's so hopelessly in love with you! But that love turned into a poison for her, and it affected her so badly that she's gone to great lengths to keep us apart.."

"Chimera." Brandon answered in the blink of an eye, without hesitation.

I nodded immediately, biting down on my lips to keep myself from screaming out a string of curse words about her, "It all made sense, she even admitted it to me yesterday. It wasn't just us too; we made the mistake of trusting her too much with our secrets. She... she knew about my feelings towards you, and also about your feelings towards me. And she used it to her advantage. Brandon I..."

I leaned closer, wanting for all this trouble between us to be over in a flash "I... I've never meant to hurt you. Everything that she told you about me despising you when we were little; it was all lies. She fed me lies, too. But I know you never meant to hurt me either... it was all just one huge mess and she was involved in most of it."

_Hurt. _

That was all we both felt as we let those words sink in. Perhaps everything would've turned out better if Chimera hadn't messed with our emotions, with our lives... I could just imagine a future of me and Brandon living happily together without a worry in the world.

But after everything that happened to us, that chance was slim.

"But after these past 8 months since I came back here, we fought it, Brandon. We hated each other, we faced several obstacles that tried to keep us apart, but our love is stronger than that... it could defeat all the things that are hell bent on destroying it only if we let it to." I dropped my voice lower as a tear escaped my eye, sliding down my cheek painstakingly, "D-don't let another obstacle get between us again... not this time."

Brandon seemed to mirror my thoughts, because his eyes too glasses up just a bit. I watched carefully as he raked a hand through his hair in aggravation, "S-so that night when you caught Chimera kissing me... you don't think I cheated on you?"

Shaking my head, I let out a deep sigh, "At first, I did... and I'm ashamed of that because I should've trusted you more. I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions, but that night it was very hard for me to understand because she was literally on top of you... kissing you." my expression grew dark at that thought. "It hurt a lot, Brandon. But what I didn't realise was that it would hurt you too. Now that everything is clearer, I know you didn't cheat on me. She was being an obsessive bitch who found out about our plans to be together and she ruined it. I let another obstacle between us get in the way that night..."

I choked on a sob that left my mouth, "I-I'm... s-so sorry, Brandon.."

Without a second thought, he enveloped me in his arms, making me feel right again. I was instantly comforted as I pressed my head against his shoulder, trying to keep the tears in to avoid crying again.

I didn't like crying, honestly. And I've experienced it too much this week.

"I... it's not your fault," he murmured softly, stroking my hair back, "If I was in your shoes, I probably would've done the same. But not as bad because I know you, you would never do that to me. And I understand why you reacted that way... I've got this reputation of a player, and even if you think that I'm not a player, you would still be guarded around me. You don't-"

I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth, "No, don't say that. I _know_ you now, Brandon. I trust you. I don't ever think you're a player again, not when you've already confessed to me what actually happens in your life..." I trailed off, biting down on my lip as he pulled back away from me.

No longer in his warm embrace, I felt the wind hit me again as silence fell between us.

"I can't believe all of this happened like this." Brandon sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I swear, I never thought that falling for you at the age of nine would end up with so many hearts broken and misunderstandings to happen..."

I swallowed the hard lump in my throat as I feared the answer to the following questioned I asked, "D-Do you regret it?.."

Brandon's eyebrows furrowed, "Regret what?"

"Falling in... in love with me?" I stated, my voice almost breaking, "Do you regret it? I mean... if you hadn't fallen for me that year, everything could've possibly ended up right. You would've probably had the life you've always wanted; avoided all of these heartbreaks and arguments and get with another girl who _actually_ deserves you.."

_What am I even saying? _

"What?" Brandon dead-panned, shocked and frustrated by my words, "Stella, heck... no! Are you kidding me? Falling for you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I got to find out more about you, I learnt what love is and I even got to be with you sometimes, those are the most amazing moments of my life. Stop putting words in my mouth... life without you isn't the life I'd ever want! And..." he lets out a sigh as he took a step towards me, "All of this heartbreak... it was all worth it because I got to love you and that's all that matters. I... I can't imagine being with a girl that's not you, because Sunshine, you're the only girl I'll ever _love_. Hell, _I_ don't deserve an amazing person like you..."

Smiling at the fact that he called me by the nickname I've grown to love and because he confessed all that to me, I closed the remaining distance between us until our bodies pressed against each other again.

_God, I love him so much. _

"Brandon, I've missed _you_. I miss the way you hug me so comfortingly, the way you'd stare at me as if I was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, and the way you'd kiss me so passionately..." I admitted, feeling my cheeks burn up as I continued,

"And there's nothing else I want in this world than to be with you, because I love you so _freaking_ much. So..." I surprised him by placing both of my hands on his face, gently bringing his face close to mine, "What do you say about putting all of this shitty past behind us and just... just _being_ _together_?"

_Wow, when did I get the confidence to say that? _

But it didn't matter, because in a matter of seconds our lips collided against each other's.

My arms wrapped around his neck, with my fingers curling in his soft chocolate hair as a sigh of contentment escaped my lips. When I felt him hold me tighter against him, as if he never wanted to let me go, I felt like crying right then and there because...

I've missed him so _god damn_ much. _I've missed this_. I've missed _us_.

The way he kissed me so passionately and the way my lips moved frantically against his to keep up the pace, made me feel _hot_ all over. I was sure that if this went on for another minute, I'd be so breathless that I'd probably die.

_Die in happiness. _

"I love you princess; did I ever tell you that?" Brandon chuckled against my lips, letting me breathe for a second by leaning back just an inch to press his forehead against mine.

I laughed softly and breathlessly, not even able to think by how much my thoughts were exploding in my head right now. His kisses always left me like this, in a daze, so amazing that my legs felt like they were going to give out from holding me up any longer.

"Nope, I don't think so. I've _never_ heard you say it before." I teased playfully, my voice hoarse.

Brandon smirked, "No, no, I'm sure I've said it a thousand times. But hey, ever heard of actions speaking louder than words?" and he surprised me by bringing my lips to his again.

How am I still alive?

When he stopped kissing me, I found it hard to breathe and I was weak in the knees. He affected me this much, but not once did I complain. It felt great, heck, amazing actually. To finally be in the arms of the guy I love and kissing him so freely... knowing that we'll never let anything get between us again.

"I'm sorry too, about that night I mean." Brandon breathed out, sounding as breathless as me but I put a finger to his lips to stop his sentence. He vigorously shook his head, causing me to drop my hand as he continued, "I let you run away after you witnessed Chimera kissing me. I should've tried harder; I should've put more effort in making you believe me. It probably would've avoided longer days of heartbreak. And..."

I stared at him, curious about his next words.

"And you can trust me when I say that I would have wanted you to be the one and only girl in my life; but I was stupid, I was so heartbroken that to get the thought of you out of my mind all those years after you left at the age of 11, I just recklessly slept with a lot of girls..."

"_Five_ girls." I corrected, remembering that time when he confessed how many girls he's been with.

He lets out a broken sigh, "B-but that's a lot more people than the number you've slept with." I blushed at that, hoping he doesn't know that I've never actually slept with anyone. He probably already knows, though. "When you left at the age of 11 because I broke your heart when I humiliated you like that, I wanted to bash my head against the wall for being so _fucking_ stupid. I regretted it, even if Chimera had initiated it. None of it should've happened, but I was so hurt those years I spent without you and they felt like hell. I tried to take the thought of you away from my mind by being with those girls, because I thought that if I stopped thinking about you, I would escape from the pain. But hell... it didn't work. I felt worse than ever."

I let those words sink in, and opened my mouth to interrupt him but he continued again.

"And that's how I became this... flirt, player, whatever." He groaned, closing his eyes in shame of himself, "But then you came back eight months ago and the hope was back. I've always wanted you; only you, Sunshine. _You're the light of my life_."

_Okay, calm down Stella, try to calm your frantically beating heart. _

I nodded at him, feeling the urge to break down again, "I understand, Brandon. But I don't care about the past anymore, our mistakes... let's just forget them, okay? They don't matter anymore, we should stop letting them haunt us. The past will stay in the past, and I'm sorry about Sky punching you earlier. We'll talk about it later..."

He smiled in agreement. I smiled back. We laughed again and then... we kissed.

After a while, we ended up sitting on the grassy ground, with Brandon's back pressed against a tree nearby and me sitting on his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist.

Don't ask how we got into this rather intimate position.

I felt his lips brush lightly against my neck, sparking up the newfound nerves in me and causing my breath to become more rasped by the second, "I like the dress..." he murmured and smiled against my skin, whilst I kept my fingers curling in his hair.

_Oh my god, why did we never do this before?_ Did it really take eight months for us to stop being so god damn stubborn about our feelings?

My eyes closed against their own will as a sigh escaped my lips. Of course he'd like the dress, it was his favourite colour. But I wasn't sure if it was even in its proper state right now because it had... well, pretty much ridden up much further than I wanted it to ever since my legs wrapped around his waist.

Whoa.

"You look so god damn gorgeous, Sunshine." Brandon whispered, his voice getting huskier which sent tingles down my neck. _Hot_. When he grazed my bottom lip with his teeth, I felt like I was going to melt right there in his arms.

_Holy shit... _

Knowing that my cheeks are burning, I slightly pulled back to look at him directly in his eyes, "Let's agree to not do anything like this again, the avoiding each other for a week I mean, not the making out. That, I _never_ want to stop."

Brandon chuckled at my boldness, whilst I blushed even more. Why was I so blunt and confident today? Maybe I had really missed him _that_ much...

"_Cute_, but agreed." He ignited the sparks between our lips by kissing me again, "Although we should probably head back soon, it's getting cold and you're only wearing a dress..." he murmured against my lips hoarsely, as I ran my hands over his body under his shirt, loving the way the muscles tensed up at my touch.

"Okay."

After reluctantly breaking the kiss, we broke apart and stood up, well with me attempting to anyway because my knees were seriously weak from the kisses. _Is it possible to be drunk from kisses?_

And that, guys, was how falling for the bad boy again eight months ago got me to this amazing day. I was _finally_ with the guy I love.

* * *

**A/N: Ah. **

**Not even going to say a word because I myself, am dying right now. Lol. **

**There's one more chapter left and then the Epilogue. So that means, 40 chapters in total of FFTBB. Review. :)**


	40. Last chapter: Epilogue

**Falling For the Bad Boy**

**Last chapter: Epilogue**

* * *

**A/N: I was going to write another chapter before this, but I realised it wouldn't fit in with the story. So yes, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. **

**Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

5 months later...

Actually being the girlfriend of Brandon Rodriguez for the past 5 months has been the best months of my entire life. This was my dream since I was so young; to be with the guy I had a crush on and then eventually falling in love with him for _real_.

I yearned for him to love me back but what I didn't realise was that he _already_ had. _Since the very beginning_.

We were both so oblivious and unobservant to our feelings for each other... and now that all the secrets and everything from the past are out in the open, we're finally together. Nothing could ever come between us again.

I stirred sleepily on the comfy bed I lied in, letting out a soft yawn before squinting at the sunlight that radiated from the partly closed window. Feeling something draped around my body, I shifted carefully until I was fully turned to the person next to me, and a warm smile instantly formed on my face.

_Brandon. _

My gaze skimmed over his strong, handsome features scrutinizingly, admiring the way he looked so freaking cute in his sleep. The sunlight that shone on his perfectly messy bed hair made it shimmer a dark bronze, capturing his entire face beautifully.

How did I get _this_ lucky?

My boyfriend was not only hot as hell, but he's been the most loving, warm-hearted and gentle guy a girl could only dream of from movies. But he's real; all of him is. _He's perfect_.

And I still can't believe it.

Gently reaching up with my fingers, I lightly brushed my palm over his cheek, leaving my touch as soft as I can in order to avoid waking him up, and then trailed it down to his jaw. I glanced over at the clock, realising that it's already 2:00 PM and we would need a good few hours to prepare... to prepare for the surprise I had for him.

"Brandon..." I whispered, gliding my finger towards his bicep and squeezing it a little in an attempt to wake him up.

This would take a lot of getting used to, sleeping in bed with him I mean. We only started last month, occasionally with me either sleeping at his house or him in mine. But about two months ago, Brandon and I realised that the College we'll be attending together in a few months is over half an hour away from here, so we made an agreement and got an apartment that is 5 minutes away from the College just to make it easier.

That would mean living together from time to time, but at least we'll get to move out of our parents' house.

All of our friends thought we were moving too fast with this relationship, but Brandon and I disagreed because we've practically been waiting to be together our whole life. And we're both happy now.

Brandon groaned in complaint, unconsciously swatting my hand away in his sleep which made me gape at him.

We really need to wake up because the surprise I had for him later on is important!

Exasperated, I think of other ways to wake him up, and considering it is a special day today, it thought why not give him a treat? Oh, oh! And I haven't even congratulated him yet. I can't believe yesterday that he requested me to have a lazy day with him today.

_On his freaking birthd_-

Shaking away my train of thoughts, I pushed back the soft duvet and tapped him on the arm again, attempting one last time to wake him up, because if he doesn't in one minute then I'll have to resort to something else.

Now that the duvet was out of the way, I felt my cheeks burn when I only just realised that he's shirtless. _Of course_. Brandon always sleeps shirtless, luckily with pyjama pants on because I don't know how I could handle it if he'd only be in his boxers. I, however, wore a short night gown because they're comfy for sleeping.

Let's hope I can do the next thing I'm about to do without ripping apart my night gown.

In one swift move, I placed my left leg over his waist and then steadied myself by clutching the bed sheets of the bed, until I'm fully straddling on top of him. Ignoring the fact that my night gown has ridden up a lot right now, I kept my gaze on Brandon who's eyes are now slightly open, shocked by the sudden weight on his body.

"Sunshine what are yo-"

I cut him off by hovering my face over his, grabbing his sleepy face in between my palms gently and then capturing his lips in mine.

That _instantly_ woke him up.

Breaking into instant action, he wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me closer to him which made me deepen the kiss. He groaned softly against my lips, his body tense with excitement and his smile practically radiating off of him.

He was certainly happy with the way I woke him up; judging by his reaction. And me? I was too.

Feeling his hands aggressively grasping the edges of my night gown, I attempted to refrain a moan of satisfaction as my fingers tightened its hold in his hair in desire. _God, I love this_. I never wanted to stop doing this, _ever_; but I jerked myself back into reality when I realised I haven't said the thing I wanted to say the moment I woke up.

"Happy Birthday, baby." I spoke out breathlessly, a smile playing on my mouth as I tried to maintain my composure. Brandon, whose eyes looked love-struck and dazed from my kiss, almost immediately perked up at my words, causing me to chuckle.

And then the sweetest grin made its way on his face, one that had _real_ love and appreciation in it.

"I love you, princess." he murmured, reaching up to trace his finger over my bottom lip thoughtfully, and then leaning forward to kiss me again, but before his lips could touch mine, I grasped my senses back and slowly started to get off him.

Confused, Brandon watched as I lifted myself off the bed and stood by it, hastily pulling my hair up into a messy bun. Chuckling amusedly at his adorable confused-puppy expression, I leaned forward and pecked his lips for a mere second before pulling away again.

"Such a _tease_..." he moaned in a hoarse voice, as I turned around and started making my way towards the bathroom. "But, Sunshine! I thought we agreed to stay in my bed all day for my Birthday? Just you and me."

I rolled my eyes at that, and briefly faced him with a teasing smile, "Brandon, I love you and all but nope, I'm not letting you waste your Birthday by spending the day in bed doing _nothing_."

He raised an eyebrow at me, and suddenly a smirk formed on his lips, "Who said we're going to be doing _nothing_ in bed?" At that, I felt my cheeks burn furiously before I hurriedly slamming the bathroom door behind me to avoid him catching my flustered face.

_The effect he has on me..._

So yeah, today is Brandon's Birthday. He now turns 18 which meant he's an official adult. Every one of our friends is excited about it, but being his girlfriend, I was the one excited the most. I wanted to make sure this day is memorable as much as possible.

Even if he viewed that wake up kiss I gave him earlier as a present, I had an even better one coming up.

It took me a whole week to plan it, so I hope it will work perfectly tonight. The others contributed in my plan, which was a surprise party at the apartment Brandon and I got that is half an hour away from here but 5 minutes away from our future College.

I remember visiting there a few days ago, with some of the guys helping me hang the decorations and stuff after the girls bought them. Brandon once admitted to me that he's never had a surprise party before, so that what I was aiming to convert to real life. He needs to have one.

Everyone kept the plan a secret, so the clueless bad boy had no idea what will happen tonight at 5:30 PM.

Besides the surprise party, I had also managed to get tickets to this sports game Brandon always talked about, and despite not interested in those types of stuff, I bought myself one because it would be nice to spend the day with him anyway. I could imagine the look on his face when we go there. Sky and Bloom got one too, so I guess it'll be a double date for when we go there tomorrow. Like I said, I want his Birthday to be as memorable as possible.

But in the meantime, let's hope everything works out tonight.

Clutching my phone that I had managed to grab before entering the bathroom, I glanced at the new message I've received from Carter.

_**Carter:**__ Hey, I texted the others a few minutes ago and they're all in their own houses, getting ready. What time do you want us to be at the apartment, Stellie? _

Contemplating it for a moment, I then proceeded to type back a reply.

_**Stella:**__ Great! Be there about a quarter past five? Just make sure that the cake is hidden and the light is off before Brandon and I will enter at thirty past five. Oh, and that everyone will hide behind furniture before they jump out. Thanks :)_

I shut my phone off, and smiled to myself. Carter had been playing a big part in helping me arrange this party. The party will consist of our usual group of friends and a few other people, and Milo and Brandon's mom will be there too, and we'll of course make it a simple fun party not one of those wild teenager ones where everyone got drunk.

I knew Brandon hates a party with too many people, he admitted once that he likes quieter yet fun ones that have no more than 30 people. So this all should go down well.

Briefly checking the time, I realised that I only had less than three hours to get ready until we leave at 5 because it takes 30 minutes to get there, and then hastily jumped into the shower.

_Should I be feeling this nervous? _

After a long, warm shower, I wrapped a soft towel around me and left the door, immediately catching the sight of Brandon standing by the window and sipping a mug of coffee. Sighing, I walked towards him and pointed to the bathroom.

"What?" he absentmindedly questioned, keeping his eyes out the window and then finally shifting them towards me. His chocolate orbs widened in shock at the sight of me in a small towel, "Holy shit... you could've warned me, Sunshine."

Shaking my head, I laughed as he raked his eyes over my body. "Don't be a perv."

"I'm not if you're my girlfriend." He winked, placing his mug on the table before raising an eyebrow questioningly, "So, what's the occasion? Is it still too late to stay in bed all day?"

I nodded, causing him to groan, and then I said, "We're going on a date." I lied, covering up the fact that I have a surprise party in store for him, "So go and take a warm shower while I get dressed. If you behave like a good boy and do what I tell you to do..."

Leaning closer, I trailed my finger down his bicep flirtatiously, "...then I might just give you the very _special_ present afterwards."

I knew being convincing and adding more emphasis to the word 'special' will do the trick, because the moment I felt his body tense under my fingers I internally smirked in satisfaction. Now I definitely got him convinced about a date, which will avoid him getting suspicious about the surprise I got for him.

"You're being a tease again... _stop_." He murmured in a strained voice, and a hint of a smile was on his mouth as he obliged my demand and went to the bathroom. "That warm shower might have to turn cold now."

Caught totally by astonishment at his last words, I gaped at him as he disappeared from my line of sight. _Okay, Stella, breathe... breathe._

Snatching the strapless scarlet red dress I bought a few weeks just for this special day, I put it on, not expecting it to reach my knees. _Well,_ it'll_ have_ to do for now even if it's quite short, but hey, Brandon would definitely _love_ that right?

I applied my makeup decently, not too much that will make it seem like I'm trying too hard but enough to make me look fairly elegant. Topped off with my winged eyeliner and mascara, I finished the whole look with a matte crimson red lipstick.

After thinking about it for several seconds, I decided on curling my long blonde hair in loose curls that cascaded down my back. All I had to do now was put on the black pumps I have and then I'm... _done_.

"I don't know about this..." Brandon's voice nervously came out of the bathroom, making me spin around. He had finished having a shower long before I had done my hair, but I didn't let him see my outfit and face yet so I chucked in his clothes for him to put it on.

It was a suit. A black one, with a white shirt under it and a dark red tie to top off the classy, handsome look. I haven't seen him in it yet, but I was definitely excited to.

I know you will probably wonder why we're dressing so fancily, but it is his party after all. Perhaps we could go to a fancy restaurant at one point if we decided to.

"I'm coming out now." I heard him say a bit louder, and my breath hitched as he stepped out.

Okay. _WOW_.

It wasn't the first time I've seen him in a suit, but it was in very rare occasions that he wears one so to see him look so freaking dashing right now, definitely better than last time, had me speechless.

This half Spanish sex god will be the death of me.

His dark hair wasn't in his usual messy state, but was slightly gelled back, making him look more elegant and _hot_.

"Fuck..." he murmured breathlessly, cutting me off from my crazy thoughts. I didn't even realise that I wasn't the only person in the room gawking at someone.

Brandon was staring at me, his eyes drunk in love and mesmerisation.

"You're so gorgeous." We both blurted out at the same time, and Brandon burst out laughing as I blushed furiously.

Did I really call him gorgeous? Couldn't it have been _handsome_ or something?

But then again, it's not really the first time I've called him that.

As his laughter died down, I gave an annoyed scowl at him and walked over to get my purse and phone.

"I would expect handsome to be more accurate, but hey, that works too." he chuckled, making me glower at him. _Cocky jerk_.

_My_ cocky jerk...

"I'm Stella after all. I'm just awkward like that." I shrugged, smiling sheepishly as I made my way to the door. "Come on then, the place we're going to is around half an hour away. I'll give you the directions as you drive, okay?"

He smiled genuinely as we walked out, "Okay, _beautiful_."

"Cheesy." I snorted, skilfully stepping down the stairs in my heels. Stella Solaria loves her heels.

"What can I say? You bring that out of me, Sunshine."

* * *

"Alright... we're here." I explained, stopping right in front of the huge building. Brandon furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced at his surroundings, almost trying to figure out where we are.

We don't come here much because we haven't moved in the apartment yet, but we will soon. The furniture is already set up and everything is perfect. As if it clicked in him, he turned to me with curiosity, "Why are we at our apartment?"

I led him inside the building and we entered the lift, with me clutching onto my keys that will open up apartment room 45. "I uhh... left something there when we went there last time."

Once we reached there, I briefly checked my phone for a text to see that Carter texted me 'Ready'. Okay. _This is it_. The surprise party I've planned for over a week is now about to happen in less than one minute.

_My heart was beating so fast. _

Noticing my nervousness, Brandon opened his mouth to question in suspiciousness but before he could, I hastily grabbed his hand and inserted the key into the lock. When we walked in, it was eerily silent, just as expected.

And dark.

I could make out the faint shapes of the simple decorations, and within a second, I flicked the lights on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Brandon's eyes widened in shock as all of our friends and families jumped out behind their hiding spots, cheering out those words with huge smiles on their faces.

Including me.

Sky made his way towards us, pulling Brandon into a hug, "Happy Birthday, bro. You're finally 18 now, and I wanted to say it to you in person. Sorry for not talking much to you since yesterday, it was part of the plan."

My cheeks hurt from smiling too much at that. I really love my brother and boyfriend's friendship... they've always been like that, almost like brothers themselves. Bloom came up to me and grinned at Brandon.

"Wow, I... I didn't expect this." Brandon spoke, still in a trance from the shock as a breathtaking smile fought its way to his face. He looked so happy; _mission accomplished_.

Laughing, I watched as little Milo ran in fast speed towards Brandon, and immediately springing himself onto his older brother. _Adorable!_ "Happy Biwrthday Brandy! This is sooo cool! But I want to eat the cake!"

Chuckles broke out around us, and Brandon hugged him tighter.

"Thought you would've liked it. Stella planned this all, you know?" Carter informed him, walking towards us with some of our other friends behind him. I blushed a little at that, and wondered just how many times I've been doing that in the space of 3 and a half hours.

Gently letting Milo back on his feet, Brandon's eyes snapped towards mine and now...

His eyes contained such a strong emotion that I couldn't even identify it myself. It was as if there was another, higher level of love, ones that not many people would see in their lifetime. I nervously stood there as his gaze burned through me.

_Did he really love me that much? _

And in a matter of seconds, he was enveloping me in a hug; not one of those normal friendly ones but an affectionate one, almost in gratefulness and adoration. I happily hugged him back, feeling his hot breath on my neck which still brought out the feels in me.

"Thank you, Sunshine. I... I really love it." he murmured against the skin on my neck, and I was sure I was going to die right then and there when he planted a quick gentle kiss on it.

We eventually broke apart when our other friends began dragging me away from him and pulling him in their very own hugs. I was close to tears of happiness when Emma, Brandon's mother, hugged him too and spoke words a son would always love to hear from their moms.

She's proud of him. She loves him. She is happy for him.

And she couldn't believe that her son was already an adult and would move out soon, something that she was almost in tears about but Brandon immediately assured her that he'll visit often.

It wasn't long until the cake was brought out of the kitchen, and it was one large delicious chocolate cake, his favourite flavour. The party was fun.

Everyone chatted, laughed, smiled... said Happy Birthday's a lot to Brandon whilst some of us clutched drinks in our hands and others in the middle of the room dancing to the music that was playing. We were all having an amazing time.

One night that we'd never forget.

"Hey princess, mind cutting another slice of that cake for me?" Brandon asked adorably, approaching me and sighing in relief that he finally got away from the guys that crowded around him and were trying to get him to dance. I had been standing next to Bloom, who now winked at me when Brandon walked over and then strode away to the girls.

I nodded at my boyfriend and began cutting the cake and putting it on the plate.

"Man, I can't escape my own friends who are trying to get me to dance..." he chuckled, raking his hand through his hair with aggravation, "It's fun, until you realise Sky is sneakily eating more of the cake whilst I was distracted."

I laughed and shook my head, "I know, my brother's a pig like that when it comes to cake." I said jokingly, well partly...

I then reached forward to hand Brandon the plate but he shook his head and pushed it away from him, causing my eyebrows to furrow in confusion. "Feed me!" he grinned, in a voice that reminded me of a little boy demanding for candy.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed the plate towards him again, "Why? Brandon, you're 18 now, _not_ 6..."

"Obviously." He stated, staring at me for a moment before sighing, "It's just... it's fun and all, I love the party, laughing with the guys and sharing Birthday jokes and all. But ever since we stepped foot in this apartment me and _you_ haven't been around together much. I blame my friends for constantly dragging me away."

He then took a step closer towards me, making my breath hitch from the close proximity.

"I just want to spend some time with my Sunshine, too. If not, more." Brandon explained, a slightly shy smile on his face which made me giggle. I nodded in response, realising that in fact we haven't talked much since the party started. "So feeding me cake is the best way of spending time togethe-"

"Alright, I'll feed you the damn cake." I laughed, breaking off a part of the cake and then plopping it into his mouth.

His grin was so bright as he munched on it, and I had to hold back a smile from how freaking cute he looked. _Ahhhh_... I was going to _melt_.

_So cute. _

"You're getting the chocolate frosting on your mouth now!" I chuckled, instinctively leaning closer and reaching out with my thumb, darting it towards his bottom lip and softly wiping the frosting away.

The way he was staring so intensely at me indicated straight away that he liked what I just did.

Wanting to tease him further, I plopped the end of my thumb in my mouth and licked off the frosting that was left on it. That caused him to burst into action.

Before he could attack my lips with his own, I frantically shoved him lightly away as a mischievous smile took over my features, "Nuh, uh! My red lipstick will smudge! I intend to keep my makeup intact until the end of the night, thank you very much."

I teasingly walked away which made Brandon glower at me playfully.

"So that means I'll be getting a kiss at the end of the night, right?" he concluded, his glower faltering into excitement. He followed behind me as I walked towards the other end of the room, where the drinks were.

"Maybe..." I taunted, clicking my tongue as I winked at him. Wow, I was much flirtier around him. He has rubbed off on me a lot, and not in a bad way. I was definitely a flirty girl, but not like this.

We spent another few minutes enjoying the party until Brandon pulled me out of the apartment until we stood outside the door. It was now 8:00 PM, which meant it's been 2 hours and 30 minutes of the party.

"I really love the party, but can we go to a restaurant and then take a walk outside? I'm hungry anyway, and I want it to just be us." Brandon asked.

I nodded, realising that earlier my prediction was right; maybe we would go to a restaurant at some point. And He's asking for it now, so why not? "Sure, let me just text Carter about it in case the others come to look for us."

Quickly sending a text to Carter explaining that Brandon and I decided to go out, we then stepped outside and he started the car. The stars were out in the midnight sky, and the wind was cool as it entered through the car window that I had slid down.

It was peaceful and silent as we parked the car in the car park, in front of a seemingly fancy restaurant.

"Such a gentleman." I smiled, watching as Brandon opened the car door for me and winked playfully at my remark.

He then took my hand in his, and just as I was about to start walking, he stopped me. "Hey, I just wanted to say something before we go in..." I faced him, a curious expression on my face. "Sunshine, thanks for today. I've been happy all day because of you. I mean... ever since _he_ left, I could never find myself to be happy, but you changed that."

That put another smile to my face.

_I was glad to make him happy_.

"Nothing can ruin this night." he finished in a whisper, leaning forward and pressing his lips to my cheek for a mere second. Nodding, I clasped his hand tighter as we took a few steps forward towards the restaurant.

I glanced at the window, seeing couples in elegant and rich clothing dining in on the delicious food they serve there. This would be a great ending to Brandon's birthday night... and I plan to make him stay happy until the end of this birthday.

He deserves it; after all, he's never had the best birthdays as a child because of... his _father_.

"A table for two, please." Brandon ordered to the waiter, giving a polite smile to him. The waiter nodded, gesturing us to follow him and we did.

As we walked past the many tables of couples, Brandon's hand suddenly left mine; with him abruptly freezing on the spot.

"Brandon?" I asked in confusion, furrowing my eyebrows as I studied his features. His previous happy expression now turned... _oh my god_. He looked horrified, furious, devastated. "You're worrying me. Why did you suddenly stop wa-"

I broke myself from my own words when I caught sight of what he was glaring at.

At the end of the room sat two people, but they weren't just ordinary _people_. One of them was a woman with way _too much_ makeup on who looked about a few years older than me, and then across her sat... _Brandon's father_.

_What the hell!_

My face immediately contorted in anger, and my fists clenched by my sides painfully. This can't be happening right now. That monster did not just ruin Brandon's day, just be appearing right now.

After eventually getting bored and tired of his own family, Brandon's father fucking left. He just straight up didn't show up one night, and was never to be seen again since 3 months ago. Of course, I felt relieved because it meant he'd stop coming home drunk as hell with lipstick marks on his neck, and abusing his wife and his son.

It meant Emma wouldn't have to suffer every few nights knowing that her husband was cheating on her with girls my age, and that she wouldn't have to endure getting hit by him again.

But she was left heartbroken. He'd just left, away from their lives _forever_.

Brandon had a mixture of feelings, it seemed. He was glad that monster was gone, but it pricked his heart a little because it was his own father. No son should deserve living the rest of his life without a dad, but he shouldn't deserve to grow up with an abusive and cheating one either.

But he's happy that he's gone for good.

He was frustrated that he never got the chance to yell at his father about how he feels, about how he freaking hates his father for everything that he did. Brandon confessed to me about all of the things he felt about his father last month.

After a while, Brandon and Emma grew to accept that Brandon's dad is gone, and they continued the next three months living happily. They're now one family without any problems; it was as if Brandon's dad never existed.

But now... he's back. He just destroyed all of the happiness Brandon has been feeling since the moment he left, just by coming back. _Why can't he let his son be happy for once?_ Just when Brandon was finally starting to be happy..

He _ruined_ it!

"Brandon, it's okay..." I murmured under my breath slowly, watching as Brandon's eyes formed tears although his expression remained angered. He looked so broken inside...

That hurt me a lot.

"To actually see it happen is worse." Brandon whispered out in a hoarse, broken voice as he watched the very young woman lean forward to kiss Brandon's dad. I instantly felt the urge to throw up. "He's been doing this, perhaps worse whilst my mum stays at home crying, and he doesn't even give a fuck about it."

I struggled to hold back a sob.

"He never feels guilty about ruining our lives, but I guess I expected it." he continued, closing his eyes to stop the tears before turning towards me and linking our arms again. Wait, he's just going to walk away and let his father get away with _this_?

_Of course he would, he's too broken to do anything anymore..._

No, Brandon's father can't get away with this. I _won't_ allow it!

He can't get away with destroying Brandon's happiness again. He needs to hear the words Brandon has built up inside of him for years but has never had the courage to say. I want to make him feel regret.

Shaking my head furiously, I abruptly ripped my arm out of Brandon's grasp and stormed towards that table where the monster and the slut sat.

I could feel many eyes curiously glancing at me as I angrily strode past, but I didn't care. One gaze burned through me in particular; Brandon's, but I know what I'm doing and I will do it. No one can get away with ruining the person I love's life.

"YOU!" I shouted, stopping in front of the table and shooting deathly glares towards Brandon's dad. In the middle of the lip-lock with the slut, he boringly pulls away to stare at me in shock.

He may not know me, but he _will_ in a second.

"You fucking asshole, you just had to be here again and ruin someone's night!" I exclaimed, breathing out in anger and trying to stay as calm as possible. It wasn't working considering how much hatred I felt right now.

I was at that level of anger where I just wanted to lash out on everyone. Violently.

"But wait, you didn't just ruin one night, you've been ruining someone's whole life!"

His shocked expression turned into confusion in a matter of seconds, but he attempted to mask it with a look that showed that he thinks I'm crazy. "What the hell, kid? I don't know what the fuck you're on about, but if you were one of the girls I fucked in the past then I'm still not apologising for leaving you from the one night stand we had."

_What the... _

My nose wrinkled in disgust.

How can young women even consider sleeping with this guy? His personality is disgusting; especially with all of the cheating and abusing he has done to Emma. I mean, sure he looked quite handsome for being in his early forties which Brandon had inherited his looks from, but his dad is _bad_.

"Sunshine, it doesn't matter. Let's just go." Brandon suddenly appeared behind me, muttering those words painfully and avoiding eye contact with his father.

It was as if it suddenly clicked in him who I was, but before his father could remark anything, I threw another menacing look.

"No, Brandon. He needs to hear this. He needs to hear the words you've been bottling up for years." I explained in vexation, shrugging Brandon's hand off that was on my shoulder, trying to get me to leave.

As if I was going to do that!

His father gave me an amused expression, but inside those brown eyes were demons waiting to attack any moment. He was evil, I could tell you that. But he was so good at covering that.

Infuriated, I continued, "You were a good man, willing to do anything for your wife and 14 year old son." I remembered when Brandon told me that his dad was actually a good father up until Brandon turned 14, a few months after Milo was born, that his dad started cheating on Emma.

And that cheating lead to... well, you guessed it.

"But then something happened, you started cheating and that lead you to become a _cruel_ man. You destroyed your son and wife's life the moment you came home that night drunk and _violent_. How could you?!" I growled out, shaking my head in disbelief.

Obviously feeling a bit embarrassed that some strangers and his little slut was listening, his father lets out a frustrated breath, "Shut up kid.." the warning voice did no effect to intimidate me.

"No, YOU shut up!" I seethed, raising my voice higher with fury. "You don't even realise what you've done! You treated your mother and son like shit; broke their hearts by your sickly actions and you destroyed a once perfect family. Their lives are ruined because of you, and you act like you don't even fucking care!"

His father raised an eyebrow, his lips showing irritation, "I don't act like it; I really don't care and _never_ will."

My gaze snapped towards Brandon, who had closed his eyes in hurt at his father's words.

"I may not even know you, but I've heard enough to know that you're a fucking monster." I gritted out through my teeth, feeling my heart breaking at Brandon's despair but also trying to maintain my angered posture. "Cheating on Emma, abusing her, and occasionally hitting your son too? You're sick. Whilst your family are at home worrying about you, you're wandering outside fucking sluts half your age without a care in a world!" I made a disgusted face, and people around us gasped at my words.

A murderous look covered that bastard's face as he attempted to hold back from lashing out on me. Obviously he was trying to not get arrested, but I hope he does if anyone decides to do anything with my words.

"You don't deserve such a family that loved you. You ruined their lives, and it will scar their memories forever. Those scars will heal soon if you never show up in their lives again; in fact, if I course erase you from existing in their lives, I would!" I shook my head vigorously, seething in frustration, "And now, _I'll_ say the words that you should've heard years ago: _I hate you. I fucking hate you, and wish you were __**never**__ my dad_."

Brandon looked up at me at that, surprise on his face.

I said the words he's wanted to say, and even if it's not all of it, it still meant something. I could see the pride in his eyes at my words, and I felt his hand slowly grasp mine, squeezing it gratefully. I held back a smile.

But I wasn't finished.

Just as Brandon's father was about to stand up, I hastily grabbed the glass of red wine that sat on the table...

And poured it all over him. On his white shirt, hair, everything.

"What the fu-" He growled, but was cut off by the shriek of the slut he was sat with. She gave me a mortified expression, trying to glare at me but ended up running away whining about the wine splashing a bit onto her dress.

"Son, you need to put your crazy little _bitch_ here on a fucking leash." He hissed out furiously, advancing towards me but Brandon finally decided to step up into action, because he stepped in front of me protectively.

"First of all, I'm not your fucking son. You lost the privilege to call me that ages ago!" Brandon growled, anger in his voice. "Second, don't you dare call my _amazing_ girlfriend that. She's standing up for me because you're a _sick_ bastard." He then took a threatening step closer, his eyes darkening into a black colour which showed so much iciness in them. Brandon was at his maximum level of anger, and was it bad to say that it was kind of a turn on?

"And third," he spat, clenching his fist as if ready to punch, "_Fuck. You_."

Without a second thought, Brandon punched his father in the face which made everyone abruptly gasp in shock. Well, violence probably wasn't what they're used to seeing around here.

Brandon's dad staggered back from the impact, his glare on his son so murderous that I thought he was going to fight back. A slight guilt flashed through his eyes for a moment, but then it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Okay, you need to leave! NOW!" the waiter finally exclaimed, ushering for me and Brandon to leave. I glared at the waiter, but obliged because Brandon was already tugging at my hand and leading me outside.

Wow, who could've thought that much problem could be caused in the span of 15 minutes?

Brandon stood in front of me as I leaned against the car door, with him running his hands through his hair in frustration. I grimaced, trying to think of why he might still be angry, and decided that he's probably angry that I made such a scene back there.

"I-I'm sorry." I muttered, crossing my arms in front of me and shivering slightly from the wind. "I probably shouldn't have done tha-"

"No! Why are you apologising?" Brandon breathed out, and the frustration disappeared as pride took over his features. "Holy shit, Sunshine that was amazing! I can't believe you did that for me when I never could... I'm proud of you, to have you as my girlfriend too. I'm... I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

My cheeks burned at that, and I looked down sheepishly.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy I am that you said that to him. After he insulted you like that, I couldn't stand it anymore and I knew I had to step up. It was you who brought out that courage, that courage that you already had to say those stuff to him that I've always wanted to say." He drawled out, leaning closer towards me and lightly touching my chin with his thumb and index finger, inching my face up towards his.

I smiled, happy that I made him happy. I guess this night wasn't totally ruined.

"Oh my god, I _love_ you. So freaking much, _Stella Solaria_." He whispered, his voice dripping with love and sincerity as his mesmerising chocolate eyes stared directly into mine. I gulped, feeling nervous yet anticipated as I felt his fingers trail up my arm and igniting sparks.

I leaned closer towards him, closing the distance between us, "I love you too, Brandon Rodriguez." And he crashed his lips against mine.

I immediately let my hands travel up to his hair, tugging at it as his hands wandered down my waist, keeping me trapped in his arms. My heart was beating fast, something that always happens when I'm in such a close proximity to him, but I didn't mind.

The kiss was beautiful; sweet and passionate. The hint of hunger for each other was there, as the kiss grew heated and more aggressive.

I felt his lips smile against mine, causing me to lose my breath right there. I could just melt in his arms. _I think I already am_. He was so happy, I could tell you that.

"W-we should probably start going now.." I pulled back just an inch to murmur that, his hot breath against my lips brushing on mine and making me feel pleasurable shivers. Whoa.

Brandon nodded slightly, "Yeah, or we could take a walk..." he replied hoarsely, pressing his lips one last time on mine before completely pulling away. I looked down at my dress, blushing at how it had crumpled up a bit and ridden up higher, and hastily adjusted it back to its original state.

I glanced at Brandon, reaching out to fix his tie that had gone loose a little. Brandon stared at me as I did this, with this look in his eyes which was unreadable but seemed like he was thinking about other situations like this that could happen in the future.

I took a good look at his face, and nearly burst out into laughter at the crimson all over his mouth.

"You got, uhh..." I mumbled, my cheeks heating up again as I decided to lean forward and brush my thumb across his bottom lip, wiping my lipstick that had smudged there from our intense kiss. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, which were now void of the red product.

"You know, lipstick suits you." I teased, sticking my tongue out at him playfully. He rolled his eyes, a glint in his eyes as he grasped my hand in his. "Shut up."

We then started walking through the park, which was eerily silent and dark but romantic at the same time. I was in love with how peaceful it is, and of course with the fact that the guy I love is right next to me along the way.

So this is the life of Stella Solaria.

I may not be 18 yet, but the past 17 years of my life has been extraordinary. Sure, there were those bad moments time to time, but other than that, I've enjoyed life. I've come to terms with the fact that my parents have officially divorced 4 months ago, and although I was distraught, Brandon was there every step of the way to help me.

He's made me happy.

I love him so much, and I don't think I'll ever stop doing so. He's _the one_, so I hope the future will turn out exactly how I imagine it to be. With him.

"What's on your mind?" Brandon's voice spoke up, breaking me away from my thoughts.

Deciding to tell the truth, I honestly replied, "You."

He smiled mischievously, and teasingly poked me on the side, "Me, huh? What are you thinking about me? I bet its _dirty_ stuff like-"

I swiftly punched him on the arm, causing him to let out an over-exaggerated groan even if the punch was very gentle. I rolled my eyes at him.

He laughed.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you this..." I trailed off, biting down on my lips thoughtfully. "Why do you call me Sunshine? I mean it seems special, and there has to be a meaning behind it."

Brandon suddenly stopped walking, and turned me to face directly towards him. I took a deep breath as he cupped my cheek with his hand tenderly, a soft smile gracing his features, "Because you're the light of my life."

He's said that before, something about the light of his life.

"Before I met you, my life was empty. Dark... the moment I caught sight of a cute blonde girl in a little orange dress, smiling perkily at anyone who passes her, I knew I was in love. You were bright, the _light_; you lightened up my life from that exact moment. And then when you left when we were 11 years old..." he gulped, "My life was dark again. It was no fun, the darkness just reminded of sorrow, emptiness... and then there's you, when you're in my life you always seem to light it up. The lightest thing I know is the sun, the sunshine was perfect. You're hair fits it, too."

He brushed his thumb across my cheek gently, "The sun shine is something I wake up to everyday of my life, literally. I want to wake up every day of my life to you."

My cheeks were hurting from grinning too much. Gosh, this was so cute! And cheesy, but I loved it!

Who would've known that I was the light of his life and something that he wanted to wake up to everyday?

"But..." I suddenly frowned, remembering something. "You called Chimera 'rain'. What was that supposed to mean?"

His features darkened at the thought of the bitch that ruined everything between us, but he kept his composure by staring at me. "At first, I've always believed it was because her hair is blue. Blue made me immediately think of water, and then lead me to rain. Then I realised..."

I squinted my eyes at him in curiosity.

"Then I realised, I actually hate the rain. Rain is what ruins the sun... it's the exact opposite of it. Sun reminds me of happiness, brightness, love... Rain reminds me of hurt, sorrow, depression. Those aren't the things I needed in my life, I needed the happiness, brightness and love. And when I got you, I was proven right. Whenever I was around Chimera, I was never happy because she isn't the Sunshine I need and love..." he whispered, smiling.

_Asdfghjkl_.

Wow, can a girl fangirl over her own boyfriend? He's being so cute!

I chuckled, "You sure are good with your words, Brandy-boy."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Since when am I called Brandy-boy?"

I leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. I'll remember this moment forever. I'll cherish it, because it is one of the most important things that have happened in my life. He's shown me how much he loves me, and I love that. "Since now."

Love can do such amazing things to you.

"Hey, Sunshine? I plan to stay with you forever, that is if you want to..." Brandon murmured the last part shyly, and I nodded with a 'duh' expression. "I love you, and you love me; we're finally together and stronger than ever. But can you promise me one thing?"

I mumbled a soft 'yes' as I felt my heart race.

"Never break my heart."

* * *

**A/N: Is that last line a weird ending lol?**

**OH MY GOD ITS FINALLY FINISHED. FINALLY. So yes, this is the last chapter of FFTBB, unfortunately :(**

**Published on: May 1, 2015**  
**Finished on: May 29, 2016**

**It's been more than one year of this story, and I can't thank you guys enough for giving my story a chance and for some of you that stayed here from the very start and reviewed your opinions on the chapters. I love you guys as much as Brella loves each other!**

**Maybe I'll write another book. Muri or Floria? ;)**


End file.
